Shards Under a Mask
by The Scarf Girls
Summary: After the events in Lies Under a Mask, Suwa Nanaka's heart needed to heal. Thankfully for her, she is not alone doing it. This time, Suzuki Aina is by her side to gather all the Shards of her fallen Mask and Heart. How can this affect Aqours, the project and Nanaka herself? Moving on is always hard. The 3 Part of the Masquerade Series.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

Hi, Misha here! (o^^o)

Happy Birthday to US! (*≧∀≦*)  
On August 18 of 2017, we published our first chapter of Feelings Under a Mask! The first chapter of this beautiful project! (Masquerade), And now we are delivering a new Insert! on the exact same day!  
It's been a wild ride, but we are really happy and grateful for all the support and love this project had received. Thank you very much! ( ´౪` )

About this new Insert- It's NanaAinya Time!  
If you are not familiar with the Masquerade Series and its inserts, we highly recommend you to read at least Lies Under a Mask! or Masquerade Ch 11. This chapter happens right after LUaM Ch 10 and between MasqCh11.  
This is going to be a hot-messy-lovely insert about NanaAinya relationship.  
Its related M for Mature content on the next chapters! You had been warned!  
With no further issues, let's continue this lovely, dramatic and hot journey.  
Please Enjoy!

* * *

Shards Under a Mask.

Chapter 1.  
Sentimental.

—-**0. September 2016. 0**—

**It was about time for her to stop fooling around and concentrate on what was important; her career. **

**And maybe Aina could just help her to gather all the shards Under her Mask, and keep going once again. **

—**00**—

It was a chilly Saturday morning. The shy sun rays where softly warming up the bedroom in the purplish slumber of the reflection from the curtains. The place was quiet except for a loud tictac from the kitchen clock that was interrupting the peaceful environment.

A soft thump was heard on the sheets of the bed; a body laid flat on its back in a starfish position, arms open wide, legs fully extended, and a loud sigh followed next. The tired body fixed its sight and glued it straight on the white ceiling.

Suwa Nanaka laid there, on her bed, watching the cute grains of her ceiling, feeling her life passing right by her eyes.

She had just hung up the phone with Aina and then dropped dead on her bed, feeling the tiredness in her body, feeling it heavy, her eyes swollen, and the sensation of having like a knot in her throat.

She sighed once again, heavily.

Nanaka wished that her poor tired state and soreness was from training, dancing, something related to the Sunshine project or work, even if it was that she had stayed up late playing video games, but no.

She was heartbroken.  
And now had to live with that pain.

Nanaka made a bitter expression and closed her eyes slowly and in pain; a lonely tear ran from her right eye and softly started to fall down her cheek.

She turned around to her right and hugged her pillow tightly, trying to suppress her sobs and her pain.

No matter how much she tried to avoid it, the memories still hunted her, the wound was still open, and no wonder why, the wound had been made only 12 hours ago.

After a year from the start of the Sunshine project, Suwa Nanaka had done something that she might be regretting right now, and that was starting a relationship with the youngest member of the group, Saito Shuka.

It had been Shuka who insisted on starting the relationship against all odds, the members, the contract, and everything, and it was Nanaka who later had insisted on keeping going on with a relationship that maybe was dead from the start.

And the previous night, after a _Niconama_ and running against the clock for the "Third years" trip to Numazu, Shuka had determined that she had had enough of Nanaka's shit, but was too cowardly to end their relationship, so Nanaka had to do it for her.

Of course, that had made her fall in despair, and thanks to Aqours' efforts, they convinced the Chief to postpone the trip and give Nanaka a day off for her to recover. (Of course, they thought that Nanaka had fainted because she lacked rest, not because Shuka had taken her heart away...) But, Aina knew the truth and was such a kind soul that she had brought her home and did everything for her to now wake up in her bed in the warmth of her sheets.

And because Aina cared about her; she had called and invited Nanaka to have lunch with her.

Nanaka stopped sobbing and with a clumsy hand dried her tears.

_Aina is coming..._

_And I'm here mopping around, still crying..._

_Geeeeeeeeez—_

Nanaka let out buff and sat straight in her bed, drying her eyes.

She couldn't let herself down because of that. She needed to bear the fact that now she was alone, and there was no Shuka to hold her back anymore.

The feeling of loneliness and emptiness invaded her. She brought her hands to cover her face and softly started to massage it.

_It's all right... it's gonna be fine..._

At her twenty-one years old, she had already experienced some love pains, this wasn't new, and surely would survive again. The difficulty was that she worked with Shuka, so she might need to see her every day, and that was the tricky part.

How was Shuka going to react? The fact that no other member than Aina knew about it, and the consequences that this break up could suppose for Aqours.

Everything looked like falling apart.

_Well, there's nothing for me to do about it now..._

_What is done...is done!_

And with that thought, she removed the sheets off her body with some strength, letting a fluffy plushie fall onto the floor.

"Oh..." said Nanaka softly and stood up from her bed to grab it; it wasn't one of her usual plushies. Actually, it wasn't even hers, it was from Aina.

The plushie was a cute Mari that Aina had left the night before since she couldn't stay with Nanaka, to hold her or comfort her, but Aina had the delicate detail to leave the little Mari in her bed for company. Maybe for Nanaka to understand that she wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry, you fell..." said Nanaka softly, looking at the plushie, "I should return you to your owner today..." she said touching Mari's cheek.

Then remembered that she had also received one from production, a little Kanan.

Nanaka took her sight out of the plushie to scan her room. The place looked clean and neat, her clothes folded over her desk, her bag forgotten on the floor.

She walked towards her bag, still with Mari in her hands, and grabbed it. She put it on top of her bed where she slowly opened it. With her right hand, she dived inside looking for her plushie.

It wasn't there.

Nanaka made a bitter face. Then she brought her hand towards her forehead, scratching it.

She felt as if she had a terrible hangover, like if last night she had had a huge party, a terrible one, because she was feeling sore, beaten and tired, and with mental blanks that were very painful to restore.

"Uhm…" she hummed, "Maybe I left it in production's office? I can't remember..."

Nanaka then looked at the plushie with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to give you some company..." she locked gazes with Mari and couldn't help but smile goofily.

Maybe it was silly to be there talking with a plushie, but she was kind of used to doing that with things in her house. Nanaka being an only child was used to being alone and somewhat surrounded by cute things to talk to. But this time, the plushie was a Mari, and she couldn't help but imagine Mari's voice answering back... and the only voice she could hear, was Aina's.

"It's ok... I have other friends for you to hang out with..." said Nanaka smiling at the plushie, and then fixed her sight towards her huge Sanrio collection of plushies that were perfectly placed on one side of her bed.

_Eh... I don't remember that either..._

She scratched her chin while narrowing her eyes towards them. Then she looked at herself; she was wearing her pajamas. She opened her eyes wide in amusement.

She didn't recall that either.

Nanaka gasped at the huge revelation; Aina had done it for her.

Aina had taken her home, Aina prepared the bed, Aina _undressed_ her, Aina _dressed_ her with her PJs, and Aina had left everything clean and neat for her.

_Aina saw me naked._

Plushie Mari fell once again onto the floor.

.

.

Of course, it wasn't the first time that Aina had seen her naked; they used to see each other almost every day in the changing room, -maybe not naked-naked, or maybe not so aware of it- but last night, in that situation, Nanaka was such a mopping mess that she didn't realize that Aina had her, and had taken care of her, and then left.

Aina had her golden opportunity to do whatever she pleased with Nanaka in that poor state, but she didn't, in fact, she even refused to stay, no matter how much Nanaka had asked her to, or wanted her to.

Aina said no because she loved her too much.

And maybe at the moment, it looked like a big betrayal, but Aina had left that cute Mari plushie behind, to remind her that she wasn't alone, and that was a very nice detail.

That gave Nanaka a good impression of her. That was what a good friend did.

_A friend...?_

_Yes...she is my friend... but she wanted more...right? _

_She wanted to be something else with me, but—_

Nanaka was in the kitchen when her train of thought was abruptly interrupted by the sound of her doorbell.

A few hours had passed since Aina's call; of course, Nanaka couldn't sleep anymore, no matter how tired and beaten she felt. Life went on, and so did the day, and she had agreed to go with Aina to have lunch.

So with much regret, Nanaka took her leftover energy and started her day.

First thing first; she turned on the TV, just to hear noise.

Then took a quick bath, washed her hair, did her nails, put on her contacts, and dressed up with some home clothes. She didn't even bother wearing makeup or doing her hair. She wasn't feeling particularly pretty, or happy, or anything to put on her girly outfits or spending more time with makeup.

Aina knew she was hurt, that she was sad and unhappy, there was no point in putting on a Mask for her. What for? She needed to save that energy for Monday morning to face the rest of the members, Shuka, the project, and life itself.

After her no beauty session, she tried to make some breakfast, but as she wasn't feeling energetic enough and sucked hard in the cooking department, so she just grabbed a pudding and made some green tea, which she ate and drank almost like in autopilot while staring at anything on the TV.

When her neck was a bit sore from that position, she determined that she needed to move and went to her room to arrange it.

So, she was in the kitchen, washing the spoon from her pudding when she heard the doorbell ringing; surely that was Aina.

They had only set the time for the meeting, but not the place, so Aina just dropped by Nanaka's house.

"Coming~!" shouted Nanaka drying her hands with the kitchen towel, and then walked at her slow pace towards the main door.

She lazily opened the door greeting a really nervous and wobbly Aina, who opened her eyes big and wide as she stopped even breathing at the moment their gazes met.

Aina made a goofy smile, while Nanaka just gave Aina her "Suwa face".  
Aina was wearing a long brown skirt, moccasins, and a black and purple long sports jacket. On her head, a cap.

"Suwawa! Good afternoon!" snapped Aina in her loud and goofy tone; Nanaka blinked a few times and moved to the side, opening the door wide for Aina to come in.

"Welcome..." mumbled Nanaka softly.

"Pardon the intrusions..." said Aina softly, moving inside and taking her shoes off; Nanaka just closed the door and moved inside in her slow pace.

"Thanks for having me..." said Aina again; Nanaka stopped and looked at her back, still with her "Suwa face".

They locked gazes.

Aina stepped inside and took out her cap; her hair was loose like Nanaka's.  
She gave her a big and wide smile that melted Nanaka's heart. Aina left her bag and cap on the entrance hanger.

"You look beautiful..." said Aina softly, turning towards Nanaka.

"Eh?..." snorted Nanaka incredulous.

Nanaka was wearing her house clothes; big pants and an oversized sweater, whatever made her feel comfy. Aina was lucky that Nanaka had at least put her contacts on, but the thing was that maybe the word "Beautiful" was a bit too much for the poor effort had made Nanaka to meet her.

"What?" asked Aina softly, walking towards her while seeing Nanaka look at her funny.

"Don't talk nonsense..." said Nanaka dryly.

"I'm not..." said Aina.

She stopped in front of her with a serious face; Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

"Aina, I'm all misaligned..." said Nanaka softly and with a knot in her throat.

_Not to mention heartbroken, beaten and tired..._

Aina grabbed Nanaka's hands and held them in hers with such tenderness that Nanaka's heart skipped a few beats. Aina didn't break her gaze with Nanaka's.

"Suwawa, I saw you yesterday...and I'm watching you today, right now...I see differences, I can tell how beautiful you are without that mask of yours...and without all the pain you just let go..."

Nanaka gave her a sad face; for a moment, she had forgotten her pain, but Aina reminded her that she was almost nakedly showing her feelings. How messed up was she the previous night for Aina to see the beauty in someone that broken?

"That's—" tried Nanaka, but Aina interrupted her.

"I don't want to see you like that again...never! Never ever!... It broke my heart...and I felt so helpless..." finished Aina softly, looking at her shoes in shame.

Nanaka stood there for a few seconds, blinking and taking Aina's feelings in.

Of course, it broke Aina's heart. Watching how Shuka had left Nanaka after the breakup, and actually, Shuka was clueless about it. Seeing your crush all sad, crying and helpless, because someone else had broken her heart, it would for sure make you sad.

"Don't...don't worry..." said Nanaka softly, "It won't happen again...I'm sorry..."

Aina looked up at her with a frown.

"Why are you apologizing?..." said Aina and softly left Nanaka's hand, "I told you yesterday that you don't need to worry about me..."

"But I am, Aina, you—" tried Nanaka.

"Stop, stop, geez!" said Aina recovering her goofy tone and walking towards the living room.

She stopped right in front of the coffee table and giggled.

"You are so cute Suwawa-chan..." she said in her mocking tone.

Nanaka walked at her pace towards Aina; after all those months that Aina had stayed over, it wasn't weird if she just stepped inside the place, move and touch everything Nanaka had in her home without a care. It felt almost as if Aina lived there too.

"I see you are carrying her around..." said Aina with the tip of her lips curved, and little Mari plushie in her hands.

Nanaka blinked a few times, her cheeks slightly red; yes, she was carrying around the plushie. From time to time, she even talked to her too.

"Well, you...you left it here for company...didn't you...?" said Nanaka embarrassed and moving fast to take the plushie out of Aina's hands.

"Yes I did...glad that it helped..." said Aina giggling, "You are so cute Suwa-chan ..."

"Stop it..." said Nanaka embarrassed.

Aina sat on the sofa looking at the TV.

"What were you watching?" she asked; Nanaka sat beside her with the plushie still in her hands.

"Nothing really..."

"Oh, just for noise..." murmured Aina, then she looked at her with a sweet smile.

They locked gazes.

Nanaka felt lost in Aina's eyes. They were big, clear and sweet.  
The way Aina was smiling at her, those sweet lips, inviting her to feel calm, relaxed, and somehow, loved.  
Then a thought stroked Nanaka's mind.

Maybe a full minute passed before someone spoke.

"Did you take my Kanan plushie?..." asked Nanaka dryly, still playing around with the Mari plushie.

Aina smiled wide at her, then laughed loudly like an old man.

"You did..." said Nanaka with a serious tone.

"I'm sorry...Yes yes, I did..." said Aina nervously, "It wasn't fair..."

"Fair...? That's stealing..."

"Ow! C'mon! You are so hard! I left you Plushie Mari!" said Aina in her loud tone pointing out the plushie in Nanaka's hand.

"You left it here with me! I didn't take it from you, it's different!" retorted Nanaka.

"But...because of... I...I couldn't stay!... I... I needed something...something from you too..." finished Aina softly and shyly.

Nanaka blinked a few times, her mouth in an "o" shape.

Nanaka knew that Aina was dying for her, that she was so kind, but so masochistic, that she supported the _NanaShuka_ relationship no matter if Nanaka crushed her heart every time. Aina was always there to pick up Nanaka's pieces.

But she wasn't there last night, in her weakest moment.

"Then...why... why didn't you stay with me last night then...?" asked Nanaka softly but seriously; she stopped playing around with the plushie.

Aina's goofy smile and nervous face changed into a more serious mode. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry..." said Aina softly.

"Why take Kanan plushie when you could have stayed...?" continued Nanaka.

"Suwawa, it wasn't fair... and it wasn't right!" tried Aina still in her serious mode.

"Why? I asked you to!" said Nanaka in a desperate tone.

Aina bit her lips, her eyebrows raised in sadness, as her eyes widened with tears.

Both stood in silence looking at each other. Both with sadness on their faces; it was painful to remember the previous night's events, how sad and broken Nanaka was, how she had begged Aina to stay and she just refused.

Aina took her gaze away and looked at her hands that were resting on her lap.

"Suwawa I couldn't...not because I didn't want to...I told you that leaving you in that condition broke my heart...and the only thing I could do was leave that plushie with you, and pray for you to be better today..." said Aina in her serious tone, Nanaka rested the plushie on the coffee table.

"I'm glad that it helped you, and I'm glad you are better..." continued Aina, "I...I love you, you know that..."

"Yes, you do...too much, and that's why you didn't stay," said Nanaka with bitterness, not understanding the reason on that.

If she loved her, why the hell didn't she stay?! She needed support, comfort, a goddamn hug!

"Suwawa, what would Shukashuu think if she knew that I had spent the night with you…?" asked Aina, still in her serious mode, Nanaka's heart stopped.

Hearing Shuka being named was painful.

Nanaka didn't say a thing. Her sight glued to the plushie on the coffee table.

"It wasn't right..." said Aina softly, "We are group, we are Aqours, we both know the damage of you breaking up with her would do, imagine me in the equation...more than I already am..."

Nanaka blinked softly; of course, production had already fucked it up hard time putting Aina playing the _NanaAinya_ thing with Nanaka. That, actually made a huge contribution for Shuka to lose her shit and send the relationship to hell.

So, yes, if Shuka knew that Aina spent the night with her after 2 hours passed from the breakup, maybe Shuka would have broken into her home looking for explanations or could make a big scene with the members, or whatever, at that point Shuka was a mystery.

"I have always told you that your happiness is important to me..." continued Aina, "I care about you, I care about Shukashuu, and of course, the group...Aqours is important..."

"But you are here today...what's the difference between last night and today?" asked Nanaka.

Her situation was the same last night as right now, where was the moral? If Aina wanted to do something, it could have been the previous night as much as at that moment.

"Lunch of course!" snapped Aina now in her goofy mode, somehow breaking the serious mood; Aina moved towards Nanaka and grabbed her right arm, locking it with her own, "And because there's no place like you~" she said with the biggest smile ever.

Nanaka's heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks red in embarrassment, as her ears.

_Cu...cute..._

"Suwawa, I love spending time with you, that's not new either... Understand that last night was a mess, you needed space...to cry alone...you...you are hurt...the wound is too fresh...and I respect you, Shukashuu...and Aqours...I just couldn't stay, right now I'm here as a friend." finished Aina resting her head on Nanaka's shoulder.

_Geez— you are not making this easy then!_

Nanaka said a soft "Uhm", telling Aina that she understood the situation.

"So, you don't mind if I stay with little 'Kanan plushie' right? You can stay with 'Mari-chan!', please tell me if you do something nasty with her— "

Nanaka twitched her tongue and made a movement for Aina to leave her shoulder; Aina's head did, but she didn't let go of her arm.

"Perv!" said Nanaka with her dry tone, Aina laughed like an old man.

"Me? Perv? You are the one who's carrying the plushie around..." said Aina still laughing.

"_Mou_, that's different...she is company!" retorted Nanaka looking at Aina with her tired "Suwa face".

"I can have company in my bed too..." said Aina curling the tip of her lips.

"Stop it, weren't you here as a friend...? Behave like one..." said Nanaka in a scolding tone.

"Oh, right right ...I'm sorry..." said Aina holding back her giggles.

"Good..." said Nanaka taking a deep breath, "Thank you Aina..." she added in her soft and serious tone, then looked at her with a shy smile.

"Don't mention it..." she smiled back.

Then both stayed looking at each other with sweet and dangerous gazes. Nanaka thanked that the noises from the TV camouflaged her hard and loud pounding heart. Maybe if she wasn't feeling so beaten and tired she could just kiss her...

_No, I can't..._

_What am I even thinking after that speech she gave me..._

_Nanaka, you were dumped yesterday...you can't, it's not fair..._

Nanaka shook her head and stood up abruptly. The sexual tension was just too high, no matter that she had just been dumped by Shuka, or that she felt deep sadness about it; she just couldn't ignore that she felt attracted by Aina and her cuteness, so Nanaka determined that it was dangerous to stay with Aina in the house.

"Ok...so you are here for lunch..." said Nanaka quickly moving out of the sofa; Aina gasped in surprise, maybe she was also deliberating if she should stick with her morality and good behavior and not start making out with Nanaka on the sofa, raw and hot...

Well, she was there "because lunch", and Nanaka needed to make sure she wasn't on the menu...

"Oh...are you going to cook?" snapped Aina amused.

"Eh? Cook? Tssss, no...I suck at it remember?" said Nanaka disappearing in the hall towards the rooms and bathroom; Aina laughed at that statement.

"Then?... You want me to cook?" Nanaka heard in the distance.

Nanaka just entered in her room and walked to her dresser; she opened it and tried to look for another sweater. It was true that she wasn't feeling girly and up for dressing more fancy, or to even go out, but she decreed that staying in her house with Aina wasn't a good idea.

Not quite sure why, but she felt it in her belly; something was wrong, having Aina at home screamed loud and clear that temptations were too high. And no matter if Aina had told her that whole speech on morality and decency, the truth was that both desired each other, and the wound was still open.

She took a one-piece dress out of her closet. She gave the window a quick glance.

_It was chilly during the morning...I think it's going to rain tomorrow..._

Nanaka returned her gaze towards her closet and put the one-piece dress back and took another thicker.  
She didn't have the luxury to get sick or catch a cold.

She left the dress on her bed; quickly took her oversized pants off and also left them on the bed, then took off her sweater.  
She was left in her undies.

Nanaka bent down to take her new dress but almost dropped it because of a loud gasp from the door.

"Oh oh! Sorry!" said Aina in the entrance of the room; Nanaka turned slightly towards Aina, shyly covering her body with the dress.

"Ai...Aina..." said Nanaka softly, her cheeks bright red.

Both locked gazes; Aina was frozen in place. Despite the fact that she had caught Nanaka in her undies and in a very embarrassing position, she didn't move.

They fell deeply silent in that intense gaze competition. Maybe Aina was mentally undressing her; maybe she was fantasizing about coming in and pushing Nanaka back on her bed, catch her lips in a wet and messy kiss, straddle her and...

"Suwawa, are you Here?..."

Nanaka heard, snapping her out of her "Suwa world". She shook her head softly, Aina had walked a few steps towards her with a worried expression.

"You didn't answer my questions back in the living room, so I came to check...on you..." Aina was saying when she figured out that she was talking in more than one sense. Nanaka opened her eyes wide, and as a reflex, covered more of her body.

"You, you...you know I didn't mean that!" snapped Aina with her cheeks wild red, "I'm worried! You are ...you live in your world! And you weren't answering! Don't ...don't blame me..." Aina said, stumping her words.

"Besides! I got to see you every time in the changing room I'm not seeing anything new!" finished Aina in her loud tone.

"And...you want?" asked Nanaka shyly; then mentally facepalmed, why on Earth did she want to provoke Aina?

"Want what?..." asked Aina softly and a bit shocked.

"See, something...new..." said Nanaka softly but shyly. Her heart pounding fast and hard once again.  
Feeling the cold breeze on the naked parts of her body, mostly her bare, but somehow feeling excited about it.

She could clearly hear Aina swallowing hard.

Both stayed in that position for about a full minute of painful silence. Maybe deliberating what to say or what to do; Nanaka exposed some intentions that she clearly couldn't before, and Aina was having a moral debate in her mind.

Yes, Shuka broke up with her the night before. Yes, Aina was in love with Nanaka. Yes, the wound was still fresh. And yes, Nanaka was scared.  
So was Aina.

"Su...Suwawa..." called Aina with a soft voice and a sad face, "When I said that I came for lunch...I didn't mean you..."

Nanaka blinked a few times. That line was said in a serious tone, but the message sounded like a joke.  
Was Aina joking?

"Put...put on your dress..." said Aina softly, turning her back to Nanaka and walking out of the room.

It felt like a bucket of cold water.  
Aina had rejected her.

Nanaka was almost naked there for her, and Aina was just so above her.

"Ai...Aina!" called Nanaka in a shy but clear tone.

Aina stopped in the doorframe but didn't turn back.

"Yes?" said Aina softly, still not looking.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in sadness; it was clear, Aina didn't want anything to do with her, she was there as a friend.  
Maybe Aina saw through her, doing something so soon was scary for both.

With quick movements, she put on her dress.

"I...can you help me ...with the zipper?" asked Nanaka softly; Aina turned around and blinked a few times, seeing Nanaka with her dress. She nodded.

Aina walked softly towards Nanaka; the later turned around exposing the zipper.

"I guess, Mama Suwa is the one who does this for ya'..." asked Aina fixing Nanaka's dress.

"Yes, she is the one who helps me..." said Nanaka softly grabbing her hair for Aina to have a better view of the zipper and her back.

"Where are they by the way...?" asked Aina zipping her up. "You are set!"

Nanaka turned around at her pace facing Aina.

"Well, since it was supposed that we would be in Numazu shooting the '_Tekuteku_', both left for the weekend..." said Nanaka with sadness.

"I'm sorry..." said Aina with an apologetic smile.

"Uhm, it's ok..." said Nanaka recovering her "Suwa tone", then walked to the dresser to close it.

"About lunch..." said Aina softly; Nanaka looked at her.

"Since your parents are gone, you want me to cook for ya'?" asked Aina shyly.

Nanaka blinked a few times and gave her a sad smile.

"No, let's go out...I have put on a dress for the occasion..." said Nanaka extending her arms for Aina to see it.

"With you, it's always an occasion..." said Aina softly with a shy smile.

Nanaka blinked a few times and couldn't help but feel annoyed.

She was almost naked a few minutes ago and Aina had rejected her, but now Aina was flirting? Was that ok? Was that right?

_That's why we need to get out!_

_Here, the tension is just too high!_

"Well, we will go and celebrate my failed relationship and how broke...that's an occasion..." said Nanaka with sarcasm.

Aina gave her a sad gaze.

"You don't have to play tough ya' know? I know you are hurt..." said Aina in a sad tone.

"I'm not playing tough... I'm being realistic..." said Nanaka walking out of the room, Aina followed.

"You are talking from the pain Suwawa..." continued Aina behind her; Nanaka entered the dressing room before the bathroom to do her hair.

Nanaka grabbed her comb and looked back at Aina, she stopped in the doorframe with a shy smile.

_Maybe it was better when I was around with the Mari plushie; at least I just imagined her answers in Aina's voice..._

Nanaka blinked a few times and then she turned around once again to start combing her hair.

"I'm sorry..." mumbled Aina in a sad tone; Nanaka locked gazes with her through the mirror.

It wasn't fair, Aina was there to support Nanaka and she was being rude.

"Uhm, don't worry..." said Nanaka softly, "I'm sorry for making you wait too..."

"Oh...yeah, why weren't you ready?" asked Aina in a more goofy tone.

"I didn't feel like going out...what would suit me better? Loose? Pigtails? The damn ponytail…?" asked Nanaka with the comb in her hands, still looking at Aina through the mirror.

"Everything…? Oh, Suwawa if you don't want to go out, we can have something here, I can cook again...or delivery?" said Aina fidgety.

"I can't do everything...pick one," said Nanaka with annoyance.

"Eh, eh...I like your hair loose..." said Aina shyly with her cheeks bright red.

"Loose Eh?..." mumbled Nanaka not quite convinced.

_Shuka liked pigtails..._  
_Nanaka stop it!_

"Whatever you do would look cute on you..." said Aina looking somewhere else.

"Right..." said Nanaka and put some cute pins in her hair, then grabbed some makeup and determined that after all, she needed to put some on; then recalled that there was another person in the room. She locked gazes with Aina through the mirror and raised her eyebrows.

Aina smiled wide at her.

Nanaka continued her task.

They could stay in deep silence enjoying each other's presence. Aina's attention was on Nanaka's prodigious hands, and how she moved her makeup tools from one place to another, and how she seemed so focused on her task; it reminded her of how Aina was so focused and skilled when it was about cooking.

Nanaka could stand in the kitchen's doorframe for hours watching Aina so concentrated and focused on the task, well, the makeup thing was the same for Aina.

_Well, if Shuka was here...sure she would be all over the place... and maybe she would ask me to do her makeup and nails... or be doing silly things for attention...actually she wouldn't let me finish..._  
But that's not going to happen again...  
That's over...  
Stop it already!

Nanaka closed her lipstick.

"Ok...I think I'm done..." murmured Nanaka looking at her reflection; she indeed was looking better than a half an hour ago. She turned to look at Aina.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized.

Aina shook her head and smiled wide.

"Don't mention it...I don't get to see this in the changing room...not with this calm and patience..." said Aina in a soft tone, "So...?"

Nanaka raised her eyebrows as if she had just remembered that Aina had asked her some questions.

"Right...lunch..." said Nanaka softly and walked towards Aina, "Well...actually, I wasn't feeling that fine to go out, that's why I was in my house clothes..."

"That's why I offered to cook...if you don't fee—" tried Aina.

"Ainya~ I'm already dressed and my makeup is done...let's go out~..." said Nanaka, now in a mellow tone.

Aina opened her big eyes wide and curled the tip of her lips.  
She couldn't say no to cute Suwa Nanaka and her mellow tone, maybe that made Aina's heart skip some beats.

"Ok... let's go out then..." said Aina in her serious tone, but with a smile on her face.

Both walked towards the entrance; Nanaka stopped in the living room to turn off the TV and put little Mari plushie in the sofa facing the TV.

"I'll be right back..." said Nanaka softly.

"Sure! Take your time! And enjoy~ **Shiny~!**" said Aina in Mari's voice behind her in the entrance; Nanaka turned to her with a goofy face.

"You are so weird..." said Nanaka in her dry tone, Aina opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"You are talking to a plushie and I'm the weird one?!" asked Aina in a funny tone, Nanaka giggled.

She walked at her pace to the entrance; grabbed a cute beret and matching cardigan that were hanging there in the hanger, Aina imitated her and took her cap off the hanger and her bag.

"So, do you know what you want to eat?" asked Aina hanging her bag on her shoulder.

"Eh, no...ice cream?... I just had a pudding...and tea..." said Nanaka taking her shoes out of a closet.

"How do you do it?" asked Aina at her back.

"Do what?"

"Eating so badly and not gain any weight...?" asked Aina with a serious tone; Nanaka took out matching shoes and looked at Aina with her "Suwa face", then blinked a few times.

"That's not true...I gained weight..." said Nanaka and started to put her shoes on.

"Eh?! Where? You become even thinner..." said Aina with her goofy tone.

Nanaka laughed softly.

"Well, I guess when the rehearsals for the First Live start I'll become thinner..." said Nanaka finishing with her shoes.

"That's no good, you need to eat properly! Or you will faint for real," said Aina in a more scolding tone.

Nanaka looked at her with a surprised look.

Normally no one would tell her what to do or not. She had become a responsible adult at the age of 18 when she started her career as a _Seiyuu_ and in the industry. Her parents started to be out of the place more often too, so she had learned to be by herself and solve her own problems. From time to time, her manager talked to her about her health, or if she needed something specific for a role, for example when she auditioned for the role of Kanan, she went into a special diet to fit the muscular physique that Kanan had.

But normally no one would take care of her, or show concern about her health, and clearly, when she was with Shuka, it was the other way around.

Aina was taking care of her.  
Nanaka frowned.

"I'll be fine...don't worry..." said Nanaka a bit annoyed, "You know I'm not a good eater..." she grabbed her purse, her keys, and walked out of her house with Aina close behind.

"Maybe you can buy some supplements..." continued Aina more thoughtful.

"I'll think about it..." said Nanaka closing her doors, "So! Where should we be going to? Any ideas?"

Aina looked at her with her big and sweet eyes, blinked a few times, and then she giggled.

"I-... this is not my neighborhood I ...don't know what's around...I thought I ...would cook for you..." then Aina laughed nervously.

Nanaka blinked a few times.  
Why would Aina come and cook?

"Weren't you the one of the idea of having lunch together...I thought you would bring something..." said Nanaka softly.

"Yeah Yeah, I know... I didn't think that much ahead..." said Aina scratching the back of her neck, "Mostly I wanted to see you and see how were you doing, I think you shouldn't be on your own alone today...and I don't know, spend time with you?" finished Aina shyly with both indexes touching together in embarrassment.

_From all people... you?_

Nanaka blinked softly and sighed.

"Well, since my parents weren't expecting me this weekend...there's nothing in the fridge beside pudding... and I really don't feel like staying at home if you are here, also, it's not fair for you to cook, it's your day off too...and since I'm already dressed up and such, let's go out..." said Nanaka in her low and boring tone.

"Wow, you are so excited about it..." mocked Aina.

"I am..."

"Well, what do you wanna eat? Guess not rice..." said Aina walking towards the elevator and pressing the button.

Nanaka giggled.

"Whatever as long as there's ice cream as dessert..." said Nanaka waiting for the bell to ring.

Aina laughed like an old man about it.

Certainly, Nanaka's neighborhood wasn't Aina's expertise.  
When they use to hang out, it was close to the Lantis building or right in the commercial area, even in Akihabara, but Aina made sure to stay far from Nanaka's neighborhood for the only reason that she didn't want to have a casual encounter with Shuka and Nanaka, having a date for example.

The last time they hung out in Nanaka's territory was for her last birthday where they went to a _Moriva Coffee,_ and not so long ago when Aina cooked for Nanaka and they had to do some grocery shopping. But normally, when Aina stayed in her house they just walked from the station towards her place and that was it. And normally they did it while having a chitchatting lively -mostly Aina talking- and of course, she could have passed by a lot of restaurants or nice places without realizing.

This time wasn't any different.

Aina grabbed Nanaka's hand and let her guide her through the neighborhood while talking about everything and nothing. As for Nanaka, Aina grabbing her hand was something cute, Aina being so short and walking around in crowded places might make her get lost, so they usually did that. Of course, not in Shuka's presence. But this time it was necessary because it was a Saturday afternoon, and of course, all the commercial area was crowded.

Luckily for Aina, the walk didn't last long. The commercial area extended for about 3 long streets from the main avenue of the neighborhood, and it had an extensive variety for different tastes, shapes, and people around.

They stood in one corner watching one of the streets from side to side.

"Ok, so...what's your mood?" asked Nanaka tightening her grip on Aina's hand.

"I'm hungry actually...I want something big..." said Aina giggling.

Nanaka made an apologetic smile; Aina was known within the Aqours members to be one of the gluttons, besides King and Rikako.

"I'm sorry, we took long because I wasn't ready..." apologized Nanaka.

"It's ok...I loved to see what I saw..." said Aina boldly with her smile wide; Nanaka's cheeks became wild red, Aina giggled, "You put on your makeup of course, what else? Suwawa so lewd!" finished Aina in her old man tone.

_The makeup, right..._

_You saw me almost naked and bare..._

_Geez..._

"Seeing that it's worth my big appetite... maybe that only made it bigger...to see you..." mumbled Aina at the end softly, but Nanaka could hear it, she squeezed her hand a bit tougher.

"Aina stop that..." scolded Nanaka.

"Sorry... don't get Sentimental, ok, ok, let's focus..." said Aina watching the street, "Since it was my idea, and I'm the one who's hungry...AND, the one who is treating... I'll choose..."

"Ok..." said Nanaka without any complaining, or even a glimpse of the excitement.

_Aina I can't get you at all... your moral speech and your rejection before, but flirting with me anyways... _

_This is no right..._

"Where was '_Moriva Coffee' _?" asked Aina.

Nanaka looked at her left.

"That way..." she pointed, "You want to go to _Moriva _again?"

"Eh?! No, I told you I'm hungry for something big...not something like a sandwich..." said Aina with her goofy tone, "Just to know where are we..."

Of course, Aina's sense of orientation was terrible.

Then a cold wind passed by making them squeeze towards each other.

"Geez—" snapped Aina grabbing her cap; Nanaka hugged her as a reflex.

"I think it's going to rain..." said Nanaka softly, resisting the cold wind, "Maybe something hot?"

"That's a good idea..." said Aina against her chest.

Nanaka's heart started to pound fast.

"Ok..." said Nanaka softly and nervously; Aina separated from her body with her cheeks wild red. Of course, the wind passed.

"Thank you..." said Aina shyly, but Nanaka grabbed her hand once again.

"I know a good place...what about _Udon_?" asked Nanaka trying to not pay attention to the hug.

"Oh~! _UDON!_ Yes! Yes! That sounds great!" said Aina in her highs and lows tones.

"Ok, but with the condition that you can't laugh..." said Nanaka seriously; of course, Aina snorted.

"Is it a fancy restaurant?...geez, Suwawa, you and your fancy tastes! Remember that I'm not fancy and I'm paying for—" but Aina was interrupted by Nanaka's index on her lips

"You talk too much..." said Nanaka in her dry tone; Aina curled the tip of her lips.

Nanaka smiled at her, removed her finger from Aina's lips, still feeling the softness of her lips on it, and then started to move to their left while still holding hands.

Indeed they passed in front of _Moriva Coffee _and kept the pace in a sweet silence towards the place Nanaka was recommending. Maybe both of them felt very embarrassed about what just had happened, from the hug to the finger on Aina's lips. The truth was that Nanaka would've liked to just shush her with a kiss; those plump and soft lips, but not, after the rejection in her own room, an almost naked for Aina to take whatever she wanted from, she felt scared to try something new, even if Aina was still sending her some coded messages.

Everything was saying that Aina wanted, but was scared to cross the line too. And in the back of Nanaka's mind, it made sense; she had just been dumped by Shuka, she was still hurt, and it didn't feel right to move with the wound still open. Maybe there was some "friendship code"?

Don't screw the ex of one of your colleagues? Wait one month to make a move?

But what was that Nanaka wanted? Did she want to _do_ Aina already? Wait...

_That felt wrong... I don't do people... _

_I make love to them...and not just any people...it's not people, those are persons, it was Shuka, no one else..._

_..._

A cold sweat ran down her spine. Her hands felt sweaty and without even thinking she was tightening her teeth, she felt her eyes watery.

The wound was still open and fresh.

Thinking about Shuka and how she was _her_ only one, that she just couldn't try in her life the way of "one nail takes out another". It felt wrong and, of course, she wasn't ready.

"Suwawa..." called Aina; suddenly Nanaka stopped abruptly on the sidewalk. Aina had stopped, and because they were holding hands it made Nanaka stop too. She looked back at Aina with a surprised look.

Aina looked at her with her big eyes and a sad face.

"Are you ok? Want a handkerchief?" she offered; Nanaka blinked a few times and realized that she was crying.

With her free hand, she dried her tears.

"I'm ok...don't worry..." she lied.

"Ok...are we there yet?" asked Aina softly.

Nanaka looked at her surrounds; they were walking through a "_Napoli's_" a pizza and café.

"Almost there, a few more steps..." said Nanaka without looking at Aina and started to walk again.

They walked at a fast pace, it seemed like Nanaka wanted to be seated with food in front of her as soon as possible, to be distracted, and to not think about any possibilities of crossing a line with Aina, or to be reminded that she and Shuka were no longer a thing.

Suddenly she stopped. She looked at her right and sighed softly.

"Are we there? Is it here...?" asked Aina in her goofy tone.

"Yes, we are here..." said Nanaka dryly.

Both looked at their right, but Aina suddenly broke into her old man laughter.

"Hey! You promised to not laugh..." said Nanaka looking at Aina with annoyance.

"I never promised that! Geez— I need to take a picture of this..." Aina kept saying while laughing.

Nanaka raised an eyebrow and let go of Aina's hand.

They reached a "_Hanamaru Udon" _restaurant.  
Yes, it had King's character's name, it was a Sunshine inside joke, but damn! The udon was just delicious.

Aina took the picture and sent it to King to mock her of course. Then they went inside.

It could be said that it was like fast food for _Udon_. The place looked comfy and clean, but all the tables were bars, so it was clear that it was a place for eating alone. But most importantly, it didn't look fancy as Aina had thought.

"This place looks nice..." said Aina walking in.

"It is..."

"Do you come often? Looks like a place you could come to eat alone..." asked Aina with a sad tone.

"Look, there are side dishes too, you can have rice...or this _Udon_ with curry..." said Nanaka clearly avoiding the question and showing Aina the menu.

"Oh...good..." said Aina taking the menu in her hands and giving Nanaka a weird look.

A waitress came to welcomed them and offered them a sit on one of the bars, which they kindly took. Because there were bars, that meant that the chairs were tall, Aina had a hard time trying to get onto one of the chairs, it made Nanaka's heart melt from cutenesses.

And of course, because there were bars and no proper tables, they sat beside each other. Aina's legs hung cutely.

They took a minute to study the menu, but mostly for Aina, Nanaka already knew what to order.

Aina's big appetite was reflected in her big sized order; the large size of curry _Udon_, side of green onions and a bowl of rice, followed by 3 _tempura_ shrimps. Nanaka just ordered the medium size of the classic "_Oroshi-Syou-Yu",_ consisting of noodles, _daikon_ radish, and soy sauce. It was medium sized mostly because Aina insisted and she felt too bad ordering too much food and Nanaka just getting a small sized bowl.

"I'm saving for the ice cream," said Nanaka shyly, but the truth was that she didn't feel very hungry.

But seemed that Aina was starving.

"I'm sorry, we took too long and you just want to eat the whole store..." said Nanaka getting comfy.

"Oh, Suwawa, you should know that I'm a big eater...this is nothing..." said Aina in her goofy tone, "And remember that this is my treat, so you don't have to worry about paying for my gluttony..."

Nanaka blinked a few times; that was an important point, if they started dating, she should have to invite Aina to dinner sometimes, and this woman ate three times what Nanaka did.

"Wow..." snapped Nanaka at that realization. She massaged her temples.

Shuka used to eat quite a lot too, but not as much as Aina. Also, Aina was really good at snacking, so that might be another expense to treat her.

_Wait...why do I want to treat her? Why am I thinking about these things?! She is not my girlfriend!_

"Suwawa?" called Aina softly by her side; Nanaka snapped out of her world too look at her, "What?"

"Nothing..." lied Nanaka again.

"Really?"

"Well, " started Nanaka softly, "l knew you ate a lot...I can see it in practice...but, don't you think it's a bit much? Weren't you talking about gaining weight and such?"

"Oh, I see, hahaha, Suwawa, there's a difference...this is nutritious food! Your 'ice cream diet' is junk food! And besides, as you said, when the First Live's practice starts, we all will lose some weight, I'm counting on that!" said Aina with a happy tone.

Nanaka looked at her with an incredulous face.

"What?! It's true, we need to eat! We are still developing!" kept saying Aina in a happy tone. "We are building stamina and such..."

"I still believe you eat too much..." said Nanaka softly; Aina just laughed.

The waitress arrived with the food and placed the check in a tiny can beside them.

It was a plastic tray with the bowls. While Aina's looked crowded and yummy, Nanaka's felt lonely and poor. It was like comparing their life; Aina's full of joy, and Nanaka's lonely and insignificant.

"Ow Suwawa, you were right, this is really good…oh, something the matter?" asked Aina inserting a whole _tempura_ shrimp in her mouth.

"Eh?…no, smells nice…" said Nanaka grabbing her chopsticks.

"Take thish—" said Aina with her mouth full of shrimp; she was giving Nanaka one of her _tempura_ shrimps for her to taste with her chopstick.

"Eh? I'm fine…" tried Nanaka to deny the food, but Aina insisted.

"C' mon! Your tray looksh sho shad!" Aina insisted.

Nanaka deadpanned her; yes, her tray looked sad, also her life.

She sighed and slowly opened her mouth to receive the _tempura_ shrimp.

It was good.

"So…?" asked Aina swallowing.

"Tasty."

"I know!" snapped Aina so loudly and happily, "Food is love! Food is happiness!" and Aina continued eating with enthusiasm.

"Uhm" hummed Nanaka with no so much enthusiasm.

Suddenly their phones rang, meaning that both had received messages.

"Oh…the LINE Chat?" asked Aina putting all the green onions inside her _Udon_.

"I don't know… what could these loonies possibly want …" said Nanaka softly, leaving her chopsticks aside and taking out her phone.

"They can wait! You are eating!" said Aina with fake annoyance and started digging into her _udon_.

"Hum…it's not the LINE chat…" said Nanaka seriously, then looked at Aina; Nanaka couldn't help but snort at that sight.

Aina looked at her with her mouth full of noodles.

"You are cute…" said Nanaka dryly, taking her sight off her; Aina slurped her noodles up and then laughed loudly.

"What—what is it…?" asked Aina giggling and cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

"Our trip to Numazu has been postponed …till next month, October the eighteen…" said Nanaka while setting her agenda with the new date.

"Ow… a month! That's a lot…" said Aina now taking her bowl of rice.

"I…I wonder if I would be able to go…" said Nanaka softly, looking her calendar app.

"Well, you don't have to faint…" said Aina while eating, "Because I don't think Arisha and I can save your cute ass again..."

"I don't need to be saved..." murmured Nanaka; Aina made slurped loudly.

They locked gazes.

"You can't say that..." said Aina seriously, "Yesterday you were crap, you were a mess...and because of that, we couldn't record"

Nanaka looked away from Aina's gaze, fixing her gaze in her untouched _udon._

Aina was right, she had fucked it up.

"Imagine being in Numazu right now recording the_ 'Tekuteku'; _Arisha was right, you weren't in any condition..." continued Aina, she looked at her _udon _too and continued eating, "I thought you would be fine today, but..." Aina stopped to chew, "You totally collapsed last night"

"Did I?" asked Nanaka softly grabbing her chopsticks.

"You did...I did everything for ya'," said Aina slurping from her _udon._

Nanaka stayed silently playing with her noodles. She couldn't remember that much, she just couldn't recall how she had entered her home, how Aina had undressed her, or how she even get in her bed. She remembered trying to beg Aina for her to stay with her, but she had rejected Nanaka.

"Thank you..." said Nanaka softly.

"Don't mention it..." said Aina cleaning her mouth, then she looked at Nanaka, "I guess you are not going to 'faint' next month because your relationship is over..." her tone was harsh.

Nanaka made a sad face.

_My relationship is over..._

_Over..._

_..._

Her eyes welled with tears, she couldn't help but pout, suppressing her desire to keep crying over it. Aina made a sad face.

"Arisha was right...you wouldn't be able to record today..." said Aina with a sad tone, "I thought you would...geez—" Aina returned to her food.

Nanaka stood still in her place, fighting with the desire to cry.  
The previous night, Aina was sure that they should still go on the trip, that the recording was that day and whatever that happened to Nanaka last night would heal overnight, but was Arisa the diligent soul that determined that Nanaka wasn't in any condition, no matter what the hell had happened, Arisa saw that Nanaka wouldn't be able to do it.

"You need a handkerchief?" offered Aina still busy in her food. It looked and sounded even senseless.

Nanaka made a bitter face and just looked for one from her own purse. She blew her nose and dried her tears.

"Better?" asked Aina softly.

"Better..."

"Your _udon,_ besides being cold, it's gonna taste salty..." said Aina eating her rice.

"You are acting like an ass," said Nanaka putting her handkerchief away.

"Maybe..." said Aina resting her bowl of rice, "But I don't want to...I...I feel mad...I hate feeling that y' know!" snapped Aina now turning towards Nanaka, "I… I feel so helpless, you are in pain, last night, today, right now! And I can't take your pain away...and...and...the only thing I can do is blame Shukashuu! I... want to punch her!" finished Aina in her loud tone.

"Please don't..." tried Nanaka to calm Aina down.

"I'm not gonna do it, because... well, she is a brat, she seems stronger than me, I hate violence...and you told me that none of the members know..." said Aina softly, Nanaka nodded.

"But...I feel angry! How could Shukashuu do this to you?! I can't...I don't understand..." said Aina loud and mad, "Please... Suwawa, what happened? Should I need to hate her…? How can I hate her?!"

"Calm down Ainya-chan..." said Nanaka softly and rubbing Aina's back.

Both locked gazes and sweet smiles. Aina took a deep breath.

Nanaka turned around and grabbed her chopsticks once again, and finally, she started to eat her _udon_. Aina looked at her incredulously.

"What? Now you are gonna eat?" asked Aina astonished.

"It's getting cold..." said Nanaka slurping.

"You...are...incredible..." said Aina and continued eating.

The only sounds they could hear were of slurped noodles.

Should Nanaka rely on Aina the pains of her heart and how she had to end her relationship, not for her, but for Shuka?  
Well, since the beginning of the project, Aina had always been there close to Nanaka, to pick up the pieces that she was dropping by, not only the pieces of her heart but the pieces of her lame career so far.

It wasn't of any use to lie to her, what for? Aina already knew that they had broken up, and she even was willing to "hate", "punch" or even blame Shuka about Nanaka being so sad and heartbroken.  
Yes Shuka did a lot of stuff that made Nanaka angry, and maybe that contributed to the relationship collapsing, but Nanaka did her part too, she wasn't a saint.

"You can't hate her..." said Nanaka breaking the slurping noises; both with their sights fixed in their bowls.

"Why not?"

"Because I love her..."

"I know "

"You can't punch her"

"Why not?"

"Because I love her..."

"Then what can I do?" asked Aina in her serious tone now locking gazes with Nanaka.

_Love me. _

"Nothing..." said Nanaka resting her chopsticks, "Aina, I... I broke up my own relationship..."

"What?" asked Aina with her eyes widen, "But you—" tried Aina, but Nanaka shook her head shushing her.

"It was...what we needed to do... Shuka wanted to end the relationship a long time ago... but I didn't let her do it; every time she had a tantrum or she complained about something... I fixed it." said Nanaka softly, "I always fixed it...she...she loves me too..." Nanaka's voice started to tremble, "And because of that, she couldn't break up with me...she just couldn't..."

"So, she picked fights?" asked Aina.

"Yes, she...she needed an excuse, a motive, something...she even accused me of cheating on her with you—"

"WHAT?!" snapped Aina loudly her eyes wide, and a prominent frown grew on her face.

"Yes...well, yeah..." continued Nanaka softly, "Then I realized...that... well, I was hurting her...my love was suffocating her..."

"That's nonsense! Your love is incredible!" said Aina with her eyes welled in tears, Nanaka looked at her with a sad expression.

Nanaka couldn't help but think that Aina was suffering.  
Aina wanted Nanaka's love, that love that Shuka was suffocated by. Maybe she was even thinking that Shuka was a fool to let Nanaka go, or wanted to be picking up fights to break up.  
Why would you break up with someone who gives everything for you? How big was that love? And Shuka had given up on it.

"Maybe it's not...it wasn't enough for her..." said Nanaka sadly, now with her eyes welled in tears too,  
"I...did everything Ainya...everything, for her, for the sake of the relationship, sacrificed my career...all, but...our thing...the _NanaAinya_ was still hurting her...and she just couldn't take it...she was in pain...and I was the cause..."

Nanaka stopped for a few seconds to take a breath and blink a few times, her tears falling from her eyes once again.

"I...had to fix it... I... removed what was hurting Shuka...I removed myself from...from the relationship...that was the only way to fix it..." finished Nanaka with her right hand on her mouth and nose, suppressing her tears and pain once again.

Aina was left in awe.  
Her big eyes wide in astonishment, her mouth slightly opened.  
She didn't know what to do, Nanaka was breaking herself once again.

"What's with this _Harakiri _thing?! That stupid selfish brat!" snapped Aina madly, she even fell from her chair, Nanaka opened her eyes wide looking at Aina.

"I'll punch her...why...why, if she wasn't comfortable, why wouldn't she end the relationship?! Why...why, why did you have to do it?! You DID EVERYTHING FOR HER! YOU—"

"Stop!" interrupted Nanaka grabbing Aina's cheeks with her hands and resting her forehead on hers, her tears falling from her cheeks, "It's ok...it's done...I...I spared her that pain..."

"But...But what about you...?" asked Aina softly, like a whisper, she was also crying, "You...you always spared her the pain..."

_Yes, because she was my kid..._

_She was my responsibility._

Nanaka just caressed Aina's cheeks softly and tenderly.  
Even if they were wet because of Aina's tears, Nanaka could feel the softness of her skin. It calmed her. Aina's presence was a soothing feeling.

Aina closed her eyes and started to caress Nanaka's cheeks in return, with some soft sniffs, taking Nanaka's feelings in.

"Feels...feels just like fallen love..." murmured Aina.

"Feels... just like I'm failing..." retorted Nanaka softly.

Aina giggled, then she separated from Nanaka and looked up to her with sad eyes.

"It's ok Ainya-chan...I think I'm used to failing..." said Nanaka with a soft voice.

"No no, don't say that..." said Aina recovering her mood and drying her tears, she then looked up to her seat, "Why on Earth did they make this chairs so tall?! Goddamnit!"

Nanaka giggled while Aina tried again with painful efforts to get up on her seat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that..." apologized Nanaka.

"Don't worry Suwawa, I'm used to be short and fighting with chairs..." said Aina sitting, then she looked at Nanaka, "That doesn't mean I like it...do you like failing?"

Nanaka deadpanned.

"Of course you don't! Who does!" said Aina in her normal tone, then she grabbed her last _tempura_ shrimp, "As you said, what is done...is DONE!" and she ate the last shrimp with fury and hate.

Nanaka blinked a few times, and looked at Aina's tray.  
It was almost empty, she had really gobbled up the whole meal, while Nanaka's _udon_ was half done, but she didn't feel an appetite anymore.

"I'm sorry, I ruined our lunch..." said Nanaka softly and sad.

"Eh? What are you shayin?..." said Aina chawing; she swallowed, "Suwawa, this was something that was going to happen..."

"Eh?! What? I'm here with you...and we ended up crying and upset..." said Nanaka drying a lonely tear.

"But with you, I always end up crying and upset...this isn't new..." said Aina without care.

"Hey...that's sound worse—"

"What I mean is..." interrupted Aina, "When I took care of you last night; after you told me you had broken up with Shuka, I ...had this determination to ...support you...I knew by then that this would be the issue of our next conversations or whatever..."

"But Aina—"

"You ended a one year relationship after sacrificing everything, Suwawa, you should be proud...you did what you had to do, period, and your conscience must be at peace, because you tried and you did your best, and that's what's matters," continued Aina, "I can't say I agree with your way of doing things; I never liked that relationship of yours, and not because I'm in love with you...I never liked Shuka for you..."

"I know..." said Nanaka softly.

"Of course, I like her, and I learned to love all the members; Aqours is important, but for me, You matter the most...and if you doing this '_Harakiri'_ thingie puts you at ease...then, I'm here for you to vent and rant about it...because it's normal...you are hurt, and you need to take that out; if you need to cry, cry! No one will tell you that that's wrong" said Aina with a shy smile.

Nanaka just kept silent, she was feeling ashamed.

"But, y' know, the way I see it, it's ... please don't hate me or get me wrong, but this is actually a good thing..." continued Aina, "Now, without Shuka, you can finally focus in your career, in shining with 'Kanan-chan', to stop failing! I don't want to hear ever again from you that you are a failure! Understood?!"

"I'm sorry..." mumbled Nanaka.

"Stop apologizing too...when I asked you to have lunch I knew what I was facing, and I knew that we would end up crying and upset... like always..." said Aina giggling.

Nanaka didn't say a thing, Aina was the best and out of this planet.

"I told you last night...that you don't need to take care of me and my feelings...I know where my feelings are, you need to figure out where are yours..." said Aina softly.

Both stayed in deep silence for at least a whole minute.  
Then Aina grabbed the little can with the check and got down of her chair.

"I'm gonna pay...be right back," she said and left.

Nanaka looked sadly at her half-eaten _udon;_ Aina was something else. It looked like she was indestructible, like, no matter what Nanaka did, right or wrong, Aina was always there for her. Aina had to bear through all her relationship with Shuka, with a smile, and still supported her. She had to bear watching how they intimated or heard their "Shower encounters" in the changing room, she had even seen them once...

_How could she? _

_How can she do it...?! Why...?_

"So, are ya' ready? You need ice cream." said Aina coming back with a smile, Nanaka gave her a sad look, her eyes watery again.

"Oh...are we crying and getting upset again…?" asked Aina changing her mood, like if she needed to act as Nanaka did; Nanaka shook her head.

This time wasn't because of her broken heart with Shuka, it was because of all the damage she had caused to Aina.

She got down of the chair softly.

"Maybe we can pass on the ice cream for today..." said Nanaka softly.

"Oh...sure..." said Aina blinking a few times, then she smiled wide at her, "Let's go home?"

Nanaka looked at her with a soft gaze; for Aina, her place was "home". Being with her was home, and no matter how messed up she was, Aina was always there.

"Let's go home..." said Nanaka offering Aina her hand; they entwined their fingers, "Thanks for lunch..."

"Happy to be with you..." answered Aina with her wide smile, and both started their walk towards "home".

.

.

.

That afternoon passed by like in the blink of an eye.

They came back home and rested while playing video games, eating snacks and talking nonsense. Aina had that incredible power. It was a real day off, where they could enjoy peacefully. Shuka's theme was out of the conversation for the rest of the afternoon, and it really helped Nanaka to clear her mind.

The only complicated thing was to be feeling more and more attracted to Aina, and be more conscious about her intentions and feelings. Up until the day before, Nanaka knew that Aina was in love with her, but she couldn't cross the line because she was with Shuka, and Aina respected that. But now she was single, and the flirting didn't stop.

Aina was always like that; she just spoke her mind out her mouth, and Nanaka's cheeks just couldn't turn redder. Nanaka tried really hard to not respond that flirting, because she had already been rejected while being almost naked, so she didn't like the idea of trying again and feel that way once again.

Dumped and rejected by her two most important people was enough.

After the nth game, Aina checked her phone and snapped a loud weird noise, of course, at this moment of life, Nanaka was used to Aina's weirdness, but she stopped the game and looked at her with concern.

"Suwawa, the time...I'll lose the train..." said Aina leaving her phone on the coffee table.

"Oh..." said Nanaka softly, like realizing that Aina didn't live there; she left the game control on the table too.

They looked at each other with sad gazes. Nanaka blinked a few times.

"Why...why don't you stay...?" offered Nanaka; Aina gave her a cute smile.

"Suwawa, I would love to stay...but I can't..." said Aina braking their gazes and standing up.

"Because of Shuka?" asked Nanaka, afraid of bringing her into the conversation once again.

Aina looked at her with a sad face.

"Not only Shukashuu...I have an event tomorrow..." said Aina softly.

"Oh..." said Nanaka softly too, and looking at her cup of green tea on the table.

"Suwawa..."

"It's ok, you need to go then..." said Nanaka standing up.

"I'm sorry..." Aina shyly apologized.

"Don't worry Ainya, duty calls!" said Nanaka trying to act cool.

The truth was that Aina didn't want to stay because of Shuka. It wasn't right. Because normally, Aina would stay, actually that was the most common lie/reason/excuse for her to crush at her place; because she had events/errands/ whatever the next day and she lived far from all.

But Nanaka understood, it was too soon for her to crush there again, and now she wasn't sure if it was more of a way to maintain Aina's feelings on a leash, or because of the moral dilemmas. If they spent the night together, what would happen? Well, Aina didn't want to find out, yet.

Because she respected Shuka and Nanaka's mourning. But of course, this left a very lonely Nanaka.

Aina grabbed her phone and then walked to the main entrance to get her shoes.

"I...I can take you to the station..." offered Nanaka walking behind her; Aina stopped and looked back at her with a shy smile.

"Are you afraid I might get lost Suwa-chan?" teased Aina.

"O—of course, your sense of orientation is terrible..." teased Nanaka back; Aina laughed in her old man tone.

"It's ok Suwa-chan, I've come here too many times now to not know where the station is..." said Aina turning towards the door once again.

"I...know..." murmured Nanaka, trying to find in her mind another reason to still be with Aina.

She gasped at a realization.

She didn't want Aina to leave, but she needed to let her go too.  
Her heart started to pound fast with anxiety.

_What should I do...What should I do...What should I do..._  
I don't want her to leave...  
Aina...

But she couldn't find anything to stop her.  
Aina was putting on her second shoe when she spoke.

"So, I guess we will see each other on Monday...right Suwa-chan?" asked Aina without turning.

"Monday...?" repeated Nanaka hopelessly, feeling that Monday was too far from that moment.

"Yeah, we have a photoshoot remember... and I'm glad it's closer to me this time..._yosh!"_ snapped Aina with her shoes on; she grabbed her cap and placed it on, then she turned to face Nanaka.

She had a sad face, she was almost pouting, like an abandoned child.

"Eh? Suwawa, what's wrong?" asked Aina with concern.

_I don't want you to leave... I want you to stay with me..._

Nanaka shook her head, she couldn't tell her that.

"It's ok, you need to go..." said Nanaka dryly.

"Are you free tomorrow?" asked Aina softly.

"Yeah...it's a day off too..."

Aina twitched her tongue.

"Try to do something, don't stay hidden here... I would love to hang out with you again, but the event is a whole day thing..."

_Hide uh? I'm lonelier than that?_

"Don't worry, my parents are coming back tomorrow...I'll be fine..." she lied, the truth was that she didn't know when her parents were coming again.

"Oh! Excellent then! Say hi to Mama Suwa." said Aina with her big smile, then she took her bag off the hanger and hanged it on her shoulder.

"Aina..." called Nanaka softly; she turned around with her big eyes and a goofy smile.

"Yes?"

Nanaka fidgeted in her spot, not sure what to do, she wanted to retain Aina in her place so badly, that the only thing she could do was to step towards her and hug her tightly from her waist.

"Oh oh...ok..." said Aina a bit surprised against Nanaka's neck, she answered the hug circling her arms around Nanaka's neck.

"Aina...thank you..." said Nanaka in a serious tone, but Aina just gave her some frustrated sounds that Nanaka just couldn't know what she meant with them, but Nanaka continued, "... thank you for everything, not just today, but since I met you..."

"Su...Suwawa..." whined Aina shyly.

They stood in that hugging position; Nanaka didn't want to let go of her, so she tightened her hug, getting dizzy absorbing Aina's scent, her shampoo's smell, her energy, her presence, it was overwhelming.  
Her chest was tight about a lot of fluttering feelings boiling in her being, she had been repressing all of her feelings towards Aina because she couldn't let them out while being with Shuka, and the truth was that she felt calm, at peace, and totally weak.

Maybe that was what being in love was; feeling weak but strong in the presence of someone you love...and loves you back.

Aina loved her back.  
Nanaka opened her eyes at that thought; their love was reciprocal, right? Why settle just with that?

_I want more..._

So Nanaka, softly and gently, departed a little from Aina's body, and with her right hand touched Aina's cheek and caressed it softly, this time, she could appreciate her softness without the wetness of previous tears; they locked gazes.

Aina's big eyes were looking straight at her, they were soft, calm; she could get lost in Aina's eyes forever, then Aina licked her lips, a movement that Nanaka recognized as for her to move forward; she licked her lips too and went closer.

She wanted to taste them, she wanted to try them, lick them, bite them. Feel Aina all over her, and she almost did.  
She became dizzy in Aina's scent and presence, but she couldn't taste her lips, Aina just moved her head, so she gave Aina a soft kiss on her cheek.

Aina moved.  
She had rejected her once again.

"Suwawa...I'm sorry…" said Aina departing from the hug with a clear sad face; Nanaka tried to act cool as if being rejected twice didn't matter.

"I can't..." said Aina shyly, not even looking at her.

"Why...?" asked Nanaka softly and afraid of the answer.

"You...you are not ready... " said Aina, now with a bit more strength, "You...you were just dumped Suwawa!..." she snapped more loudly, her eyes welling up in tears, it was painful for her.

"But—"

"No no, it's not right...what about Shuka? You...you told me you love her...what Am I?! Suwawa, what am I to you?! A replacement…?" asked Aina a bit annoyed, Nanaka just raised her eyebrows in sadness.

"No, that's not true...you are—" Nanaka was saying with a knot in her throat, but was heavily interrupted.

"You just don't know! Don't you dare lie to me..." said Aina trying to stay calm, "You know what I feel about you, so it's not fair..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Suwawa, you are still attached to her...that's why I know you are not ready, and I'm not her replacement... it's not fair to me either..." said Aina trying to sound more relaxed

Nanaka looked at her shoes in shame.  
She had been scolded, normally with Shuka, it was the other way around.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide to that realization. Shuka again.  
This was Aina, not Shuka.

"I gotta go..." said Aina turning around towards the door.

"Make sure to heal, then you will be ready...when you are, we can continue...I'll wait..." said Aina softly, grabbing the door knob, "I have been waiting for a year, a can still wait...but don't take too long, maybe I won't wait anymore..."

And she opened the door, turned slightly back towards Nanaka and smiled faintly at her; she was crying.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in sadness, but couldn't say a thing, Aina disappeared behind the door.

Silence filled the place, her heart, and her soul.

Aina was right, she was still attached to Shuka's memory; she also told her that she still loved her.  
it made sense if Aina rejected her. It wasn't fair.

What was Aina to her? Was she really a replacement? A nail taking out another nail?

She needed to heal, Aina was aware that she wasn't ready yet, but when was that going to be?  
Aina learned that it was Nanaka, in an act of love, who had ended her relationship, meaning that she was still in love with Shuka.  
Where in her heart was the space for Aina's love?

Maybe Shuka needed to fuck it up once again, for Nanaka to learn that their thing was over and remove that love out of her heart.

Nanaka fixed her blurry sight on the door. A waiting door.

Aina would wait, but for how long?

Nanaka moved back to the living room where once there was laughs and joy, now there was silence.  
She fixed her sight on Mari Plushie once again; she took it.

She looked at it with a sad gaze, she couldn't help but think about Aina and her words. Both were struggling with their feelings, both wanted to be with each other, but they just couldn't. At least not yet, Nanaka needed to heal.

_Feels...just... like... failing..._

She hugged the plushie and couldn't help but cry once again.  
Feeling like failing at everything once again.

Healing is a difficult process, but she needed to do it.

She needed to let everything go for her to move on, her pieces, the shards of her fallen mask, her fallen love.

But at least she knew that she wasn't alone doing it. Aina was waiting.  
For her.

It was about time to gather the shards and start putting them together once again. This time in a different position. More into the direction of her career, with more love and patience than before, with Aina's love as glue.

And with that kind of glue, who knows?  
Maybe the healing could be even faster than she thought.

-0oo0- 

* * *

Notes:

Moving on it's always hard.  
But, don't worry Suwawa, Aina has a lot of love for you in the next chapters.

I'm sorry there was no Sex on this chapter (〃艸〃)... because it felt wrong and out of character.  
We are saving the hot scenes for the next chapters (๑ゝڡ◕๑)

Thanks a lot for all the support!, Kudos, Favs, Comments, and good vibes!

You can find Misha on Twitter / Mishaworks or Instagram /mishaworks to see beautiful artwork about this project (or other good and hot drawings) or just to say hi! we love to discuss the chapters or even the weather!  
You can find Sarah too on Twitter / NylundSarah if you want to talk about Masquerade.  
Don't be shy! (･ω)  
See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

Hi! Misha here! (๑ゝڡ◕๑)  
We are finally moving on with the NanaAinya! yay!  
This chapter is between Masquerade 12! so if you havent read that chapter you might get a little bit lost...  
Once again we are sorry but the chapters are being longer... I hope that's ok with all of you...  
Anyways...  
There's R18+ material starting from here! you have been warned! (〃艸〃).  
But please...  
Enjoy!

* * *

Shards Under a Mask.

Chapter 2.  
Wanted to...

**The cold of the night was sending a chilling feeling on her spine. Nanaka offered her hand for Aina to hold, which she accepted with a wide smile. They shared some complicit glances towards each other, they held on tightly and kept moving towards Nanaka's place.**

**The truth was...that they desired each other just too much, and this could erupt like a volcano in extreme heat not mattering who could get burned in the explosion; and that, was far from Aqours being **_**fine.**_

"You ok?" asked Aina with a sad tone reaching the main building door.

Nanaka took out her keys and opened it.

"It's been a long day Ainya...I'm tired..." said Nanaka opening the door and letting Aina go in.

"Sure... quite a ride wasn't?"

"Sure..." said Nanaka closing the door and locking it.

They moved in silence towards the elevator.

It had indeed been a ride.

A ride that normally would take a peaceful 15 minutes from Lantis building to Nanaka's place by car, but felt so much longer and tiresome due to that they had shared the ride with the one and only, Arisa Komiya.

And not because Arisa had been unpleasant towards Nanaka; they had managed to coexist within Aqours and took their "rivalry" in a sane direction, mostly because sharing the "Years group" and the "Subunit" was enough for her to stop treating Arisa like trash and started feeling at peace with her, but, it was so hard!

Because of Arisa's diligence and observation power was such a pain, that if Nanaka should worry about someone finding out that the _NanaShuka_ relationship was now fake, that was Arisa.

A few weeks had passed since Shuka had broken up with Nanaka, and later Aina had left Nanaka with the heavy task of moving on "quickly" enough if she still wanted to be with her.

With Shuka, the situation was mostly acting as if nothing had happened in front of the members, except for the kissing and fucking, it was just like always, only for the sake of avoiding problems with the members and to not cause more damage to Aqours. If they knew they had broken up they sure would take sides and make everything worse.

Besides, that night in an "emergency meeting", it had become evident that some rivalry and discomfort existed within the "Years groups", and that being that Production always picked "Second years" to do pretty much everything, and now with the constants polls of dooms the project was throwing to the fans; the popularity poll for "Third Single", the Lisani Girl, the SevenEleven Girl, the new hosts for the radio, the Dengeki G's Magazine Cover Girl poll, and the SIF Winter Promo UR, all the girls were kind of nervous and bringing out their claws to jump on each other.

Well, everyone except Nanaka and Aina.

They were kind of living in their own magical world.

Aina was waiting for Nanaka to heal, and after the proper amount weeks of being just a nice and supportive friend, she had decided after the NAOMI's room presentation that Nanaka was ready to move on. So she had brought out all her guns and started being bolder towards her, and of course, started staying over at Nanaka's place once again, and way more often.

But it wasn't that something had happened between them yet.

Yes, Aina had stayed at her place, but they always came in super late and super tired, so if they were lucky they would hold hands and fall asleep. Also, Suwa parents were home.

But something was clear; there was a tension between them that was now palpable.

And that was why the taxi ride had been so unpleasant; that day they had to stay longer because of this "emergency meeting", and later The Chief had called three taxis per years members to drive them home, and the first tense moment had risen when the members pointed out that it had been a while since Shuka had left with Nanaka, and second, that Aina and Nanaka were like in their own lovely world.

And Arisa had pointed that out to them in the taxi.

And after a few elusive answers from them; Nanaka assured Arisa that everything was _fine_, that Aqours was _fine._

After Aina's loud giggling about the "Suwa door" once again, they entered Nanaka's home.

"Just...how many times do you need to stay here for you to stop mocking me about the door?" said Nanaka turning on the entrance light.

"Like...forever..." said Aina still giggling, "pardon the intrusion..."

"Forever? I can't bare your mocking forever..." said Nanaka tiredly taking her shoes off and entering into her home.

"Awww don't say that," said Aina closing the door, "I can wait for you forever..."

The thump of the door closing was like a punch to her heart.

Nanaka stopped breathing and walking for a second.

Then she turned around to see Aina; she was taking her shoes off like nothing was happening.

Nanaka frowned.

Situations with Aina were like that; she said something, Aina retorted with a joke, or maybe the truth but disguised as a joke, so she never knew if Aina was serious, or if she wanted a clear intention.

The thing that Nanaka was certain of, was that she was afraid of trying to kiss Aina and be left like a fool once again.

_I'm not sure about her anymore...__  
_Uhm..._  
_Maybe I should wait for things to happen on their own...?_  
_Don't push it...__

That was a plan.

Nanaka was clear that Aina had feelings for her, but when she tried to do something, it was Aina who stopped, saying that "she wasn't ready".

Was she ready yet? Or needed to wait a little more?

Nanaka scratched the back of her neck, confused.

Then she fixed her sight on Aina; she was taking off her jacket.

Nanaka's eyes traveled from Aina's cute neck, her straight hair falling down her shoulders, how good that white blouse was on Aina's body, and how delightful it would be to take that off her.

Then Aina stopped and her big black eyes glued onto hers. She smiled cutely.

"Suwawa..." called Aina smugly.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"Wha-What?..." asked Nanaka softly, like coming out from the trance.

"You...are you awake? You seemed lost..." said Aina in a goofy tone stepping inside.

"I'm awake...I think..." said Nanaka still in a trance.

"Can I borrow some sleepers?" asked Aina cutely.

"Oh oh...yeah, sure..." said Nanaka like coming back from the space; she remembered that Aina was a visitor and she wasn't doing a good job as a host.

Nanaka moved towards the closet to take out some sleepers for her and realized that some shoes were missing; she took Aina's sleepers out and looked to the entrance, she then realized that her parents were home.

"Oh..." she snapped softly and gave Aina the sleepers without taking her sight off her parents' shoes.

"What...? Something wrong?" asked Aina putting on the sleepers.

"My parents are home..." said Nanaka softly and remembered that she still had her coat on, so she started to undress.

"Oh...how troublesome..." said Aina.

"Why is that?" said Nanaka hanging her coat over Aina's.

"I can't laugh..." said Aina, then laughed.

Nanaka deadpanned her.

Aina covered her mouth with both hands and mumbled a soft "Sorry".

Nanaka gave her a soft smile and sighed.

"They must be asleep, it's late..." said Nanaka walking inside, "you said you were hungry— can you turn off the light?" finished Nanaka entering the kitchen and turning on the lights.

"Yes~," said Aina in her goofy tone and Nanaka could feel that the light in the entrance was turned off.

The kitchen was neat and clean except for some covered plates resting on the kitchen counter.

"Actually I wasn't hungry...that was just for Arisha to stop bugging you..." said Aina entering the Kitchen.

"I thought so..." said Nanaka in her dry tone walking towards the covered plates, there was a post-it on top.

**"Good job today! We are cheering for you. Love. Mama & Papa."**

Nanaka took the post-it and smiled softly.

"They really love you..." said Aina standing by her side, of course, she peeped on the post-it.

"I know they do... I'm their only child..." said Nanaka in her monotone.

She put away the post-it and uncovered the plates.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat...mama cooked..." said Nanaka looking to her side, locking her sight on Aina's big black eyes.

"I..." tried Aina, but seemed to be glued to Nanaka's eyes too.

It was intense; Aina's gaze was devouring Nanaka's sleepy eyes, she was seeing her soul and making her feel hot and uneasy. Her cheeks became wild red.

"I ...I rather prefer... to eat something else..." said Aina softly like in a trance.

Nanaka swallowed, blinked a few times and tried hard to kick her senses from the back of her head.

"Something tasty, juicy and delicious?" asked Nanaka with her eyes fixed on Aina's plump lips.

Aina licked them as a reflex.

"Yes...something...something like that..." said Aina softly, lost in Nanaka's eyes.

They could only hear the kitchen clock ticking, and maybe both hearts pounding hard and fast. Both were nervous, it could be felt in the atmosphere. But nobody moved. Maybe they couldn't even breathe.

Maybe both were fighting the desire to send everything to hell and kiss for once.

The sexual tension was just too high! In Nanaka's mind, everything started to spin; ideas and fantasies started to play in her mind.

What if she just grabbed Aina's cheeks and kissed her deeply and desperately? Then grabbed her tiny body and started to undress her there, in the middle of the kitchen...there was plenty of space to lay Aina on top of one of the kitchen counters and devour her entirely, raw and hot...

Maybe Aina was thinking something similar, she was intensely licking her lips and getting closer to Nanaka when both phones rang at the same time.

Both girls jumped in place with their hearts in their throats.

"Goddammit!" snapped Aina in her loud tone with her hand on her heart.

"Jesus..." said Nanaka softly and looking somewhere else trying to hold her breath.

"Sorry, was I too loud?" said Aina taking her bag off her back to grab her phone.

"No no...it was...just...who is it?" asked Nanaka putting her bag near the plates to take out her phone.

"Eh Eh..." tried Aina a little bit complicated, she was still nervous, "Maybe Arisha?" said Aina digging in her bag.

_Goddammit, Arisa Komiya..._

Cursed Nanaka bringing her phone out.

Effectively, it was Arisa, it was her message telling them she was home already.

It made Nanaka mentally facepalm because she had been the one who told Arisa to send a message when she arrived.

But of course, she didn't know it could interrupt _something_...

_It was something...right?_

_I mean...we almost... _

_Jesus Christ's... my parents are home...we can't..._

"Well, she is home..." said Aina with her goofy tone like nothing was going on and put her phone away.

"Yeah, that's good," said Nanaka, she was going to close her phone too but she received another message.

She gave it a quick look. It was from Arisa but in her private chat.

Nanaka blinked a few times and then looked at Aina.

"Did you bring something to sleep in?" she asked.

Aina looked at her with a surprised face and then smiled wide.

"Yeah, I came prepared..." said Aina showing her bag.

"Good, if you want you can go ahead..." said Nanaka with a shy smile.

"Eh? I thought we would eat first..." said Aina softly, but then regretting it making the atmosphere weird again.

Nanaka bit her lips.  
They shared some weird looks like not knowing what to do.

"Ok...I'll... go... yeah..." said Aina weirdly and moved out of the kitchen.

Nanaka looked at Aina disappearing and then looked back to her phone to open the conversation with Arisa.

**Suwawa, remember what we talked about in the taxi! (****ﾟヘﾟ****)**

**I don't know what you are playing, but I'm worried! Should I need too? (****；****一****ω****一****||)**

Nanaka made a bitter expression.

Her act with Shuka was supposed to avoid worrying the members, but it seemed that her sexual tension with Aina was calling some attention, and her behavior towards Shuka wasn't as usual.

And it made sense, she just couldn't be touching her or kissing her so freely, it hurt her too.

But she had a plan, and at the moment, it was a good one.

She needed to stick to it.

With a heavy heart, she wrote.

**Don't be! Everything is under control! (****ง**** •̀****ω****•́)****ง**

**Aqours is fine, and that's what matters. ****ღ****ゝ****)****ノ**

She smiled faintly.

She knew that Arisa wasn't a fool and maybe that message wasn't going to convince her, but she needed to stick to the plan.

Not a single minute passed and Nanaka had her answer back.

**Ok, but if you need anything, I'm here. (o^^o)**

**Have a good night! See you tomorrow! ****｡****‿****｡**

Nanaka smiled faintly, Arisa was a good person, awkward, but good.

She sent her goodbyes and was going to close her phone when she received another message that took her breath away.  
It wasn't from Arisa, it was from Shuka.

Nanaka switched to the conversation quickly.

**Osuwa! You still up?...(****〃艸〃****)**

Nanaka blinked a few times. Shuka knew she was a night person and used to stay up until late.  
She sighed heavily. Having a conversation with Shuka was the last thing she wanted.

And just after she had some wet fantasies with Aina in the kitchen.

She typed with fast fingers.

**Yes Shuka, I'm still up...(****๑****ㅂ****๑****)**

**What's wrong? (****๑****•́****ω****•̀)**

Shuka, of course, was online, so her answer came right away.

**I think we need to talk... |****･****x****･****`)**

**Today I said things I shouldn't have, and maybe I put us in a difficult position, I'm sorry! (o_ _)o**

**I'm still adjusting to the idea of us not being together, and, it's hard...(****︿****)**

**And because we need to keep 'us' close for the members, I don't know... it hurts me. (_****_|||)**

Nanaka made a bitter expression.

It was hurting Shuka to hold hands and pretend to be something they weren't anymore.

_What do you want Shuka?...__  
_What do I want?_  
_We had a plan... we bet on that plan...__

Nanaka frowned.

Then she typed with her heart in her throat.

**Shuka, we made a plan... (****ﾟヘﾟ****)**

**I think we need to think about what we want, remember we aren't alone, our decisions are the members too...**

**You wanted this! (****・****‐)****ゞ**

Then Nanaka closed her eyes.

Shuka had wanted to end their relationship, they knew the consequences. Now they had to live with them.

_Aqours is fine. _

Nanaka was snapped out of her mind with the next message.

**Yes, I know... but I can't control it! (****〃艸〃****)**

**Can we talk? (****ㆁ****ᴗ****ㆁ****)**

Nanaka frowned and then looked up to the kitchen clock. It was late, and Aina was around.

And to tell the truth, she didn't want to think about this issue at that moment.

It pissed her off.

Was Shuka such a brat that she just couldn't bear her own decisions? Was she regretting breaking up?

_Just give me a break!_

_I can't be saving us all the time..._

Then she typed.

**Shuka, weather I love talking to you, I believe now is not the right moment. (****ᴗ****ᴗ****)**

**It's late, I'm tired... (.****づ****﹏****)****づ****.**

**And this topic is quite delicate to be talking in a tired state. (****๑****ᵕ****ᵕ****̤)**

Nanaka sighed, she felt troubled.

"Suwawa?" she heard.

Of course, Aina was around.

Nanaka turned around and greeted a cute Aina in pink pajamas at the kitchen's doorframe.

"You haven't touched the food or anything...is everything ok?" said Aina walking towards her.

Nanaka gave her a sad face.

"Shuka…" said Nanaka dryly and Aina stopped instantly.

"Oh..."

"Yes...Oh..." said Nanaka tiredly, then her phone rang once again.

They locked faces, sad faces.

For a moment, for Aina, the "Shuka theme" hadn't been an issue anymore. Sometimes both forgot about it until of course, Shuka reminded them that she was still there, like a ghost.

And unfortunately, that ghost would never go away because they worked with it.

"You want to talk to her?" asked Aina in q very gentle tone, like knowing that this issue was important for Nanaka and her presence was disturbing.

"No, I don't... it's late, I'm tired..." said Nanaka, and then looked at her phone and read Shuka's message.

**You are right, sorry I disturbed you with my silly insecurities...(*****ﾉ****ω****-)**

**See you tomorrow (****ง**** •̀****ω****•́)****ง**

**Have a good night Osuwa. ****｡****‿****｡**

Nanaka wrote back a "goodnight" and then closed her phone with a tired expression.

"Maybe we should try your Mama's food?" said Aina trying to brighten up the mood.

"I thought you weren't hungry..." said Nanaka turning around to look at what her mother had made; it was a roll of _Tamagoyaki_ and some _Tataki_ Beef.

"I'm not, but I can eat... besides, I'd love to have some tea with you…" said Aina moving to the cabinet where the kettle was.

"Eh? Tea? Now?... Aina, it's late..." tried Nanaka, but Aina was filling the kettle.

"Yes, it's late, but, your mother made that dinner for ya', it would be a waste not to try it..." said Aina setting the kettle on the stove.

"Isn't a bit late for dinner?" said Nanaka.

"We can split it, that way neither of us eats that much..." said Aina with a grin.

Nanaka gave her a shy smile.

"Moreover, I think we need to talk..." said Aina with a cute tone.

"Eh? Really?" asked Nanaka tiredly

"Yes, I need to," said Aina taking out the mugs.

"Aina, I just rejected Shuka from having a talk...and you want to have one now?" said Nanaka pouting.

"Well, good thing I'm not Shukashuu," said Aina and winked at Nanaka.

That wink was straight to her heart and soul.  
It made Nanaka blush so hard that she needed to turn around and fix her sight onto the untouched food.

"Geez!" said Nanaka grabbing her hot cheeks, "I see you have been practicing your winks..."

Aina laughed, but then remembers she couldn't be that loud.

"Well, 'Mari-chan' winks all the time, so I'm practicing winking with both eyes..." said Aina in a happy tone, "Did I _capture_ _your heart?"_ finished Aina in a teasing tone.

"Eh?..." snapped Nanaka turning around with a frown.

"_I believe in the magic of words..."_ said Aina in a goofy tone getting closer to Nanaka.

"Are you singing _'Torikoriko PLEASE'_ to me?" asked Nanaka dryly and with a deadpan look; Aina stopped and giggled.

"Eh~ c'mon! I love AZALEA's songs," said Aina happily, "They are so romantic...so what do we have for dinner?" finally said Aina getting beside Nanaka and looking at the food.

Nanaka hummed.

Nanaka took out a few plates and started splitting the food for them to share. It wasn't that much; Mama Suwa knew that Nanaka wasn't a great eater, and it was more likely that she would just leave the food untouched, that was why both dishes were cold served.

"Are you going to be fine with this much?" asked Nanaka moving her chopsticks from one plate to another.

"Why are you asking me that? You think I'm always eating..." said Aina in a fake outraged voice.

They locked gazes.

Then Nanaka realized that they were too close to each other once again. Aina's eyes glued into hers; once again the gaze competition made Nanaka's heart pound fast and loud, the tension rising up, also the heat.

But this time it wasn't a phone but the kettle's whistle that interrupted the moment.

Both closed their eyes tiredly, feeling the magic fading.

Aina moved fast towards the kettle with a wide smile; she knew very well what was going on, but it was crucial to stop the kettle from whistling because of the noise.

Nanaka finished with the dishes and moved towards the dining table to set them down.

Silence filled the kitchen once again except for the kitchen clock and its tireless ticking.

Nanaka looked up to Aina; her eyes followed her every movement, every wrinkle in her pajamas, her hair waving from one side to another, then Nanaka's gaze stopped on Aina's face, her concentrated face while making the tea.

How Aina was biting her lips, her tongue sticking out slightly out of those plump lips.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

What if she just dropped everything and walked towards Aina and trapped her with a tight back hug against the counter and groped her, folded her, and started biting her ear sexily…

"Suwawa," called Aina in her serious tone.

Nanaka snapped out of her wet fantasies again, blinking fast and trying to stand straight.

"Ye—yes?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"I need some chopsticks too…" said Aina not even turning around.

Nanaka looked at the set table, of course, there weren't any chopsticks for Aina.

She blinked furiously and walked at her peace to take some chopstick from a drawer.

"Your gaze was heavy on me….cut it out…its making me nervous," said Aina pouring the hot water, her tone was serious.

Nanaka grabbed the utensils and looked at Aina with her eyebrows raised.

"So—sorry…" she said softly.

Then Nanaka realized that her reflection was on the microwave door.

Aina had caught her staring at her with that intense gaze through there. Nanaka felt her cheeks bright red.

_This…this is taking us nowhere…_

_Maybe that's what she wanted to talk about...?_

Nanaka moved again towards the table and left Aina's chopsticks on her side of the table.

Aina took the mugs to the table and sat in her designated chair.

"Everything looks tasty...even the food!" said Aina with her happy tone and looking at Nanaka; her cheeks became wild red.

"Why with you it's always food? Indeed you are always eating!" said Nanaka taking her seat with a nervous tone; Aina giggled.

"Food is love, and I love eating with you..." said Aina carelessly in her words and grabbing her chopsticks.

Nanaka couldn't say a thing, she was left astonished.

_I... I can't stare at her, but she throws me this flirting without discretion!_

_What should I do?_

_Should I need to be bolder?_

"Thanks for the meal!" said Aina happily and started digging in.

Nanaka blinked a few times and looked at her food.

It seemed that with Aina her conversations were always around food.

"This is great!" said Aina with her mouth full of _Tamagoyaki_, "This is what homemade cooking tastes like!"

Nanaka looked at her with a sad gaze, then looked at her plate again.

Of course, Aina's parents were in Hokkaido, so she used to be alone. To eat alone.

Nanaka sure spent her afternoons alone, she often also ate alone when her parents weren't around, but that wasn't always, at least they shared a few meals a week, or her mother left her something, proof that at least there was some care. It must be so hard for Aina being so far from her relatives.

And after what the Chief had said a few hours ago...

Nanaka blinked with determination.

"Ainya..." called Nanaka softly; her gaze glued on her plate, then she looked at Aina across the table with a serious look.

"Wha-What?" asked Aina with her mouth full of _Tataki, _locking her gaze on Nanaka.

"About what the Chief said back in the meeting, would you want to spend Christmas with me?" said Nanaka, serious but softly.

Aina blinked a few times, swallowed the beef portion of her _Tataki, _maybe not even tasting it, and opened her mouth incredulously.

"What...?" she said finally.

"What you heard, would you like to?" repeated Nanaka, now more shyly, feeling her cheeks red with embarrassment, she looked at her plate and grabbed one of the _Tamagoyaki, _and ate it.

"Suwawa...I... are you sure? I mean... it's a family thing..." said Aina with a sad tone.

Yes, it was, but Aina was deprived of spending her Christmas with her family due Production determining to have a special "Mini Live" around Christmas, meaning that Aina just couldn't go back to Hokkaido to spend the holidays with her family.

And that was just sad.

"I know, but I don't want you to spend that holiday alone, you are more than welcome to stay with us," said Nanaka while eating.

"You don't want me to?" asked Aina with a goofy tone.

Nanaka looked at her; both were silent, both were serious.

"That's what I said..." said Nanaka softly and ate another bite.

"And what do you know about what you want?" asked Aina seriously.

Nanaka took her time to chew.

_Is this about Shuka? Is it about her? The project?_

_What the hell does she mean?_

She swallowed.

"I think I know what I want..." said Nanaka softly, taking another bite.

"You think? Jesus, Suwawa... you just can't 'think'; you need to know!" said Aina with her serious tone and took another bite.

Both stayed silently chewing for a few minutes, then Nanaka broke the ice.

"I know that I want to spend Christmas with you," said Nanaka boldly, Aina stood like a statue in front of her with her mouth open like a fish.

Maybe it was because of Nanaka's determination on her words, or maybe it was because it was something that Aina was desiring since the previous year, but since Nanaka was _busy _with Shuka, it seemed like something far away, or even unreal.

"You...you want to be with me?" asked Aina astonished.

Nanaka blinked a few times; was she deaf? Or Aina wanted to hear something else?

"I wanted to... spend Christmas with you," repeated Nanaka, then she felt her cheeks become bright red, and looked at her food to hide. She grabbed a bite and ate it.

Aina smiled goofily.

"Suwawa..." called Aina with a goofy tone, but Nanaka kept grabbing food without making eye contact.

"Suwa...Suwawa look at me..." asked Aina softly, but Nanaka just couldn't, she was dying of embarrassment.

Aina sighed softly, she rested her chopsticks on her plate, cleaned her mouth with her napkin, then slowly grabbed her tea, took a few sips of it and then rested it softly on the table.

"Nana..." called Aina with her incredibly mature tone, which Nanaka just couldn't ignore anymore.

She swallowed and cleaned her mouth slowly to later lock gazes with a serious and beautiful Aina across the table.

Aina smiled at her sweetly.

"Do you love me?" asked Aina in that mature tone that made Nanaka's heart skip a few beats.

It melted her, it disarmed her.

All the shards of her fallen mask that she had gathered on these past weeks were trembling on her feet.

She felt totally naked, totally exposed.

And totally scared.

Did she?

_Do I?_

Did she love Aina? The same way Aina loved her back?

Was she ready to fall into that love...?

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in sadness, her eyes becoming watery.  
Her lips started to shiver, and an incredible chill ran down her spine.

The truth was that she couldn't answer.

Aina closed her eyes slowly; she sighed softly and then opened her kind eyes with a wide smile.

"It's ok Suwa-chan," said Aina in her goofy tone once again; Nanaka made a bitter face.

Once again, she had broken Aina's heart.

"Aina I—" tried Nanaka, but Aina interrupted her.

"It's ok Suwawa, I don't expect you to love me... at least not the same way as I do..." said Aina with her normal tone, "But I have to give you some credit, you really have healed a lot..."

Nanaka didn't say a thing.

This was SO HARD!

She had been in a one year intense relationship where she had given her all, she sacrificed her everything and had to brake her own heart for the sake of Shuka's mental health, it wasn't because she didn't love Shuka, that love was still there, and now she needed to glue herself quickly for Aina.

The truth was that she couldn't do that yet.

It was correct that she was trying to move on, she had done it so far, but one step at the time.

Nanaka covered her face with her hands and massaged her temples.

"Oh, Suwawa, please don't take it so seriously..." said Aina now like in panic.

"Aina, it's not that...of course I take it seriously..." said Nanaka behind her hands, "I just asked if you wanted to spend Christmas with me, not if you want to get married..."

Aina snorted and then broke into her laughter.

Nanaka took her hands off her face and slapped her palms onto the table with a loud thump. Aina jumped in her seat and abruptly shut up.

"Aina I'm serious!" said Nanaka fixing her sight on Aina's.

Aina bit her lips.

"I...I don't want to break your heart anymore, and I don't want to keep you waiting..." said Nanaka with pain in her words, "I... I love you, but I don't think I'm healed yet..."

"I know," said Aina dryly recovering her serious face.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"If you had told me that you love me I would say that it was a lie," she continued in her serious tone, "the truth is that you still love Shuka, and it's understandable, you two broke up just a few weeks ago, and not because you two stopped loving each other... I'm not blind you know..." she paused to take some sips of her tea.

Nanaka looked at her plate with her eyes welled in tears.

_Then what are we doing?_

_What's with this tension?! What is this?!_

Aina left her tea mug and took a deep breath.

"Suwawa, that's what I wanted to talk about, but I need you to look at me," said Aina in her serious tone.

Nanaka looked at her and couldn't help to feel a lonely tear running down her cheek.

"Please don't...don't cry..." asked Aina, "I feel like I'm hurting you..."

Nanaka shook her head.

"I think I'm hurting you, again..." retorted Nanaka.

This time Aina shook her head.

"Suwawa, I'm aware of your feelings, and I'm aware of your efforts...you are not hurting me... really..." said Aina with a shy smile.

"Then? What the hell Ainya?" asked Nanaka not quite understanding this whole dynamic.

"I'm messing with you…" said Aina with her joking tone.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, her mouth slightly opened in astonishment.

_That's…that was so fucking twisted!_

"I'm sorry…" giggled Aina.

Nanaka put on her serious "Suwa face" and tightened her lips in anger.

Aina was messing with her heart.

"I just wanted to see your reaction…" said Aina giggling, but seeing that Nanaka wasn't laughing, but on the contrary, she was getting upset, so she stopped.

Aina sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, of course, I would love to spend Christmas with you and your family. Thank you," said Aina and then bowed politely.

Nanaka's right eyebrow twitched.

"And that was so hard to say?… " asked Nanaka mad.

"Hey hey…don't get angry, I'm sorry…" said Aina now with a sad tone, "You know when I get nervous I just… do whatever—"

"I thought you said you weren't Shuka, then don't act like a brat!" said Nanaka now looking at her side with her cheeks red in embarrassment and her eyes watery; she felt so ashamed and fooled.

Aina was messing with her heart by asking that big question that she didn't feel ready to answer, and was in deep pain because she felt that she had hurt Aina once again with her lack of assertiveness.

Was everything a constant joke for Aina?

"Well, it wasn't all a joke…if you are wondering…" said Aina taking the mug once again and recovering her serious tone, "Spending Christmas with you is a big deal; what about Shuka?"

Nanaka looked at her with a frown.

"What about her? I'm not spending the holidays with her…" said Nanaka in an angry tone; what did Shuka have to do with it?

"Are you sure? What if it's for the 'Members' and you need to act with her?" asked Aina seriously.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

THAT was the issue here.

Nanaka sat comfortably in her chair and looked at Aina seriously.

"So, that's the problem? Are you jealous?" asked Nanaka.

"I told you that with her I'm always jealous…" said Aina straightforward.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

_Well, at least she is being honest…_

"But, we are not together anymore—" tried Nanaka.

"Really?…" interrupted Aina, Nanaka bit her lips, "Because for me…and for all the members, you are still together, you are still a couple… and I have to keep seeing you with her, holding hands and the 'Sweetie' thing…" said Aina with bitterness.

"Aina, it's for the sake of the members—"

"Why do you care?" asked Aina seriously.

"Why—? Geez! Because I care about Aqours! And you do too, not long ago you said that we needed to maintain Aqours united, and if we broke up then the Unit would suffer!"

"Well, I take it back! This is insane!" said Aina outrage.

"You can't take it back!" retorted Nanaka, "And not now that the Unit is frail"

"Frail? Why? C'mon! Suwawa, if you keep this act with her you will never heal!"

"And maybe I'll never do! Jesus! Ainya, we work together! I see her every day, now we have to record a drama together, and—" Nanaka was saying.

"I know all of that! But you are getting it worse! You—" Aina was saying rising her voice.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and bit her lips.

She felt like a deja vu.

"Stop stop!" said Nanaka raising her hands up making Aina stop her rant.

"What?!" asked Aina in her loud tone, she didn't realize that she was even standing up.

Nanaka brought her hands towards her face, covering it.

_This is the same as with Shuka..._

_Goddammit, the jealousy!_

"I…Can't do this…" said Nanaka behind her hands.

"Do what?" asked Aina now calmer.

"This…you…this is the same as with Shuka," said Nanaka still behind her hands, "I…I thought that with you it was going to be different, but…no…"

"Don't compare me with her," said Aina in a serious tone.

Nanaka took her hands off her face and deadpanned.

"Aina, you are complaining about my 'show' with Shuka, the same complaint I had to bear with Shuka over my 'show' with you…" said Nanaka dryly.

Aina opened her eyes wide, and in astonishment sat down again.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"I'm not doing this anymore…I've had enough…" said Nanaka in her serious tone.

She took her mug and in deep thought, she took some sips of her now warm tea.

Of course, she thought that having a relationship with Aina could be different. But now it was clear that the jealousy factor would be an issue too.

Aina was stubborn with Nanaka about her breaking up with Shuka, that she was never healthy for Nanaka because of the jealousy, but now that the roles could flip, Aina was getting jealous about it.

So, was everything a trick? A manipulation?

Did Aina want Nanaka to break up with Shuka now for her own benefit?

"Suwawa…" Aina called sadly.

Nanaka looked at her with some sadness.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean too…" she said softly, "I… I'm not her, I can assure you…It's not that I'm here complaining about your 'show'….I want you to heal! And if you keep up with that 'show' you will never heal!" tried Aina strongly.

"Why do you care that much? You said you could wait, then wait!" retorted Nanaka.

"I can't wait forever!… Suwawa, I've been having wet fantasies with you this whole time! If you don't heal I can't make them real dammit!" said Aina now losing her nerves.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed in bright red.

"…Oh…" said Nanaka softly and glued to her chair.

She wasn't the only one having dirty fantasies.

In a way, that was good.

Aina took a deep breath.

"I…I know you have them too…I know that we have 'something', but…I don't want to be a replacement…I don't want to be Shuka…I want you to be with ME, no with a poor image of her; and you having this 'show' with her for the members, it's like you will never be able to move on…"

"I…I see…" said Nanaka softly.

"I'm not giving you a jealousy show, I want you to be free…free from her…besides, you don't know how this 'show' is affecting her…maybe you are clear about this is just that, a 'show', but her?… I don't see her as affected as I see you! She has the best part! Like—like… you hugging her, or holding hands…but without the commitment! Is that healthy?" continued Aina a bit warmed up.

Nanaka went into deep thought.

That was an interesting point.

It was like Shuka didn't want to lose anything; she still had the caring part of Nanaka, but with the freedom of not being in a relationship.  
But, remembering the messages she had received a few minutes earlier, Shuka seemed tired about faking too.

"I care…" started Aina again with her mature tone; that tone that made Nanaka's heart race, "I care about you… I don't want to rush things when you are so messed up; the fact that you couldn't answer me that you loved me back is proof that you are not ready yet, no matter how many times you had undressed me in this kitchen…"

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I don't want to be someone for you because you are horny, you ended your own relationship a few weeks ago, I can't be so naïve as to think that you are already healed… and I don't want to be Shuka's replacement…for the same reason I don't want you to think that I have jealousy issues like her…yes, everything you do with her makes me jealous, it always did, but I bare it, I supported you…and I always did…now I want you to end that 'show' with her to start fucking me." ended Aina with her goofy tone.

Nanaka snorted about that last sentence.

"Are you for real…?" asked Nanaka amused, feeling that all the mature speech died with that last part.

"That I want you to fuck me?… Sure!" said Aina also amused.

"No…that you want me to publicly break up with her…? Do we need that? What about Aqours?" asked Nanaka concerned.

"You worry too much…" said Aina waiving, "They will be fine! They all are adults…well, not Shuka…but the rest are!"

Nanaka raised an eyebrow.

_So, we can't fuck until I publicly break up with Shuka?…_

_Why?…_

"I don't get it…" said Nanaka seriously, "I already do stuff with you on camera, what I do with Shuka is just… holding hands and hugs…why does it bother you?"

"Why do you want to continue?" retorted Aina.

Both stayed looking at each other seriously.

They had reached a dead end.

Aina finished her tea and left the mug on the table with a sweet smile.

Nanaka, on the other hand, took some sips from her mug trying to understand why that was so important for Aina.  
And if she could make it.

Maybe Aina was right and the news wouldn't change anything in the Unit.

But she didn't want to be responsible for the Unit breaking up because of the members taking sides; the so-called adults by Aina had been arguing earlier about Center positions, screen time, and polls.

She had a plan, she had made some bets.

She needed to do what she felt was right, and what she wanted to do.

They locked gazes for at least a full minute.

"I'll talk to her…" said Nanaka softly.

"Good!" snapped Aina with her goofy tone, "Because I'm tired of mentally undressing you, I want to do it for real…"

Nanaka blinked a few times feeling so puzzled that she even forgot her words; her cheeks becoming bright red and feeling a weird feeling in her lower half.

Nanaka licked her lips.

_Then just do it!_

_Let's do it already!_

"But I wanted to be sure…" said Aina softly and getting up, "I'll wait…you are not ready yet"

And Aina took the dishes and carried them to the sink.

Nanaka looked Aina's hips move from side to side.

_Maybe I don't want to be sure…_

_I'm not sure about anything anymore…_

"Suwawa, why don't you go, I'll finish here…" said Aina not even looking at her.

Nanaka frowned, and then stood up.

"Maybe you are the one who's not ready…" said Nanaka softly.

Aina stopped moving and slightly looked over her shoulder.

"Nana, if I wanted you would be over that table, legs spread and shouting my name, but your parents are home…" said Aina in her mature tone, so secure and so sexy that made Nanaka indeed wet.

Nanaka opened her eyes in surprise and gasped.

"And I can't settle with just a kiss…" said Aina turning around to open the tap to start washing the dishes, "We both know that we won't just kiss…"

Nanaka blinked ashamed.

Aina was right, if they made out, they would end fucking each other and all this conversation would be pointless. Besides, her parents were there and she had the feeling that Aina was loud in bed.

"Ok…" said Nanaka softly and with some difficulties grabbed her mug, drank the rest of the tea and took it to the sink for Aina.

Both shared some sexy glances towards each other, some shy smiles and then Nanaka move out of the kitchen with her bag and walking weird.

She was soaked.

Of course, it was late and she was feeling tired - and horny-; Aina's words about spreading her legs over the kitchen table and screaming her name made her really uneasy, but she just couldn't take a shower.

So, she changed into her PJs quickly, undid her hair, removed her contacts and makeup, put on her glasses to finally brush her teeth.  
She was in the middle of that when Aina came into the changing room with a sweet smile.

In silence, she took out her toothbrush, the one she used to use...but she took out two.

"I see you still keep this one…" said Aina with an annoyed tone, of course, it was Shuka's toothbrush.

Nanaka looked at her with a deadly glare, but she ignored her.

Aina giggled.

"You are not ready..." she murmured leaving Shuka's toothbrush in its place and started brushing her teeth.

Nanaka felt annoyed about the situation. It was like a punishment.  
Aina knew that she was horny, that she had feelings for her, even if it wasn't quite clear because she was still healing, but that was cruelty.  
It was like showing candy to a kid and depriving him from eating it.  
Maybe Aina was enjoying having this kind of power over Nanaka, after all, it had been a year since Nanaka had been rubbing her love for Shuka into Aina's face.

Nanaka finished her teeth and looked at Aina.

"You are having your revenge...I get it... but, don't play with fire, you might get burned..." said Nanaka turning around with her serious "Suwa face", that face that made even Rikako afraid and walked towards the door.

Aina made a sound for Nanaka to turn around, Aina stopped brushing to lock gazes with Nanaka.

"If I wanted to, I could have just fucked you a long time ago..." said Nanaka twitching her right eye and then leaving the room.  
She could hear Aina making a weird sound.

_Serves her right..._  
_I'm the one who's going to spread her legs wide for her to shout out my name!_

Nanaka entered her room and as she thought, Aina had set the room too.  
Her bed was arranged just how Nanaka liked it, her plushies very well arranged too, and the futon on the floor.

She put her phone on the nightstand and got in her bed; a few seconds later Aina entered the room. They locked gazes and Nanaka could feel how the tension was raising.

Maybe it was a good call if Aina didn't crash at her house that often.

Aina turned off the light and got in the futon.

Silence filled the room.  
This time there was no holding hands or anything, it felt like if they touched they could start _doing_ it right away.

Nanaka's gaze was glued to the ceiling. Of course, it was dark and she couldn't fix her sight onto the grains.

She was about to close her eyes when Aina spoke.

"Suwawa..." she called.

"Yes, Aina...?" asked Nanaka tiredly.

"We... we'll be fine..." she said in a cute tone.

"Uhm?..." hummed Nanaka not quite understanding.

Aina giggled.

"I...I just...wanted to... tell you..." started Aina shyly; Nanaka opened her eyes wide, it was weird, Aina was weird, two seconds ago she was so mature and sexy, and now she was shy.

Nanaka turned to face Aina even if she couldn't see her.

"Tell me what?"

"Eh... for me...spending time with you... is more important than having sex with you... I... I just wanted you to know... " she said shyly and softly, like really thinking every word, "For me, our time together, Aqours together is important...it's gold... and whatever happens...we will be fine..."

"Aina..." called Nanaka softly.

"Goodnight, Suwawa-chan..." said Aina with a sad tone, and Nanaka could feel the futon moving.

Nanaka couldn't help but make a sad face.

"Goodnight Ainya..." said Nanaka back, with the same sad tone.

It was bittersweet.  
She had so many plans, and now that she finally was moving on, Aina had messed with her.

Another bet.

She needed to talk with Shuka about what to do with the relationship; if they told the members or not about the breakup.  
But, what for? Just because she wanted to be "totally" free to start fucking Aina?  
Was that "being ready" for Aina?

Why couldn't they just enjoy the little things in life? Some pleasure?  
Why was it all or nothing? Black or white?

She needed to think; what was more important? The balance in Aqours, or her heart?  
She needed to think about what the hell she wanted...

.

.

But first thing first.  
She needed to talk with Shuka.

If she wanted to start fresh with Aina she needed to fix, once again, her relationship with Shuka.  
Even if now they weren't a couple, they still had a friendship/colleague relationship that was affected by the fake relationship they needed to act out.

At some point, it had even become confusing.

Talking with Shuka was never easy; maybe some airhead subjects, or about the project, or dancing, yes it was easier, but when it was some serious or delicate issues, Shuka was a hard nut to crack.

Especially when it was about the relationship.

But this time, what was giving Nanaka a hard time over having this conversation wasn't actually Shuka, it was Aiai.

Nanaka was sitting in the Lantis building cafeteria, taking a well deserved break from the Drama recording for the Christmas Single.

Production had determined that because Nanaka, Shuka, and Aiai were the elected "December trio", it was good for them to start recording the dramas and be first at recording their track. Something that should have taken a few hours, now had extended like a week (for all the other trios as well), because this being in such short notice it seemed that it had given the scriptwriters a stroke or something, and they couldn't manage to write a good script for the track, and the girls had ended up having to do some ad-libs for it.

And Nanaka sucked really hard at ad-libbing, but Shuka and Aiai, as the loonies, had ended up doing a lot of weird things.  
Funny, but weird.

The track ended up being called "Chef Ruby", and presented the girls doing something with a knife.  
Nanaka didn't actually know what the hell was happening in that booth, even up to that moment, and it had been a week from that.

In short, she had been recording a track, that after five days, didn't know what it was about.  
The only thing she knew was that finally, Kanan was the "funny man" of the track, and she didn't even know how.

The issue was that, that week it was the perfect instance to talk with Shuka, and because this track was being a pain in the three girls' asses, Nanaka just couldn't, but mostly because Aiai was there, and not precisely being quiet.

Aiai was always mocking Shuka, with Shuka, ad-libbing with Shuka, or in the breaks, fooling around with Shuka.  
It made Nanaka wonder how Anchan did it in CYaRon!'s recordings with these two unleashed loonies.

Was Anchan able to hear her own thoughts by the end of the day? Or maybe Anchan was more serious with them around?

At the end of the recording, Nanaka had had enough and ended up almost running to the cafeteria for some peace, trying to hear her thoughts once again.

She bought herself a green tea, and while she was there enjoying it, massaged her temples trying to put herself together.

Suddenly her phone rang with a message.

Nanaka took her hands off her face to look at her phone. It was Aina.  
She smiled softly and opened her phone to read.

**Afternoon Suwawa-chan! ****୧****(****๑****ั****ั๑****)****୨****ॢ**

**How are the looneys doing? (****๑****ゝ****ڡ****๑****)**

**Did you finish recording already? (o^^o)**

Nanaka took a sip of her tea and wrote her back.

**Hey! Ainya-chan! (****౪****)**

**Well...I ran to the cafeteria...(_****_|||)**

Aina then sent her a lot of laughing stickers and in no time the phone rang, of course, Aina was calling.  
Nanaka smiled wide and answered.

"Hello~?"

"Are you running away from your job?!" asked Aina in a fake mad tone; Nanaka giggled.

"I wish I could, being with the loonies is hard, you know?!" said Nanaka more comfortable in her chair; Aina laughed.

"I can bet my head that now you feel blessed in AZALEA, right?" asked Aina amusedly.

"Yeah, I miss Arisa, whether you believe it or not..." said Nanaka looking at her green tea; Aina laughed louder about that.

Taking aside that weird "rivalry" she had with Arisa, being with her at least was in silence.  
And diligent.

"Well, you need to buckle up, coz you are sharing the _Niconama_ with them..." said Aina in her goofy tone; Nanaka deadpanned her, even if she couldn't see her.

"Not funny...I don't know how I'm going to do that..." said Nanaka softly.

"Aww, you will be fine..." said Aina with a soft voice on the other side of the phone, and somehow it worked, Aina's voice was so soothing to Nanaka, "You saw the other day that Anchan survived her _Niconama_, not a big deal..."

Yes, the previous Friday had been the October trio _Niconama_, with Anchan, Rikako, and Aikyan. Of course, Nanaka had watched it, and of course, it made her laugh her sorrows away. But that trio wasn't as loony as having Aiai with Shuka together.

"Don't compare, Rikako was in that trio...the only loony was Aikyan..." said Nanaka with bitterness, "You must watch out for King in yours!"

"Awww don't worry about me, you should worry about Arisha..." said Aina in her goofy tone.

"I'll worry about you..." said Nanaka softly, but then regretted it, closing her eyes bitterly.

"Awww Suwawa~!" called Aina loudly, "You are making me blush! You are such a cutie!"

Nanaka mentality facepalmed.  
Was Aina mocking her? She always took everything so lightly...

"Sto—stop it..." mumbled Nanaka embarrassed.

"What? Are you being shy...? Is Suwawa being embarrassed with me?" mocked Aina on the other side.

Nanaka twitched one of her eyebrows.

"You are unpleasant; I'm going to hang up!" warned Nanaka.

"No no! Geez! So serious!" mocked Aina.

"Why did you call in the first place Aina?" asked Nanaka seriously, now realizing that this conversation was almost pointless.

"Why? Pff— because I miss you..." said Aina carelessly; Nanaka's heart stopped abruptly.

Aina just dropped bombs from time to time, just like that.  
And of course, Nanaka was never expecting anything like that and so abruptly.

_Jesus...I..._

_...I didn't see that coming... Christ! I can't read her!_

And of course, with Shuka it was different, she could read _her_ kid from miles away. But Aina was a constant joke with legs and loud laughter.  
How could Nanaka take her seriously if she was always joking?

"...Suwawa are you there?..." asked Aina; of course, Nanaka had fallen in deep silence because of her embarrassment.

"Are...are you joking...?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"Joking? About missing you?..." asked Aina in her goofy tone.

"Yes..." answered Nanaka softly and more embarrassed.

There was a silence that almost cost Nanaka's breath, then Aina spoke again.

"Of course not," said Aina now in her mature and sexy tone, "of course I miss you, Nana, I miss you every day, and I'm worried about you because I know these past days have been difficult, not only because you need to bare the loonies...Shuka is there..."

Nanaka tightened her lips.

"And I don't know if you have had that talk already..." finished Aina trying to control her eagerness and goofy tone.

Nanaka narrowed her eyes in suspicion; Aina was worried about the conversation she needed to have with Shuka, why?  
Was she in a hurry to know the resolution of that?

"I haven't had the conversation yet..." said Nanaka softly.

"Oh, why? You've spent five days with her; are you having cold feet?" asked Aina with a serious tone.

"Eh? No no, Aina, we are working here...and Aiai is here too...it's not easy to be alone; Aiai is the first one to get here and this two are really buddies, it's not that I can have a conversation alone with Shuka with her around..." explained Nanaka.

"I see...then...call her." finished Aina.

"What?"

"I just heard a lot of excuses...Suwawa, you hang on me and call Shuka to go there to the cafeteria and talk to her!" demanded Aina.

"Eh?! What are you saying—" tried Nanaka

"You heard me! You need to end that thing now!" ordered Aina.

"Why—why are you now so demanding? Why are you in such a rush? What's the hurry?" asked Nanaka with an annoyed tone; no one told her what to do, not her parents, and surely not Aina.

There was a silence, maybe Aina was counting to 10.

"Suwawa...tomorrow... tomorrow we will go to Numazu..." said Aina softly.

Nanaka frowned; what did that have to do with Shuka?

"Eh?—" Nanaka was going to ask, but Aina cut her off.

"I think you just can't delay that, so you better hurry..." said Aina fast, then, faster than Nanaka's capacity of speaking, she added, "If you don't call Shukashuu I will, but you need to have that settled by tomorrow! Good luck!"

And with that, Aina just hung up.

Nanaka blinked a few times quickly, trying to understand what the hell had happened.

What was this "ultimatum thing" about? Why was Aina so interested in settling things before going to Numazu?  
Why was she in such a rush for her to talk to Shuka?

Nanaka looked at her phone and gave it an angry face.

_No one tells me what to do  
Go fuck yourself, Suzuki Aina!_

And she left her phone on the table with a heavy thump, clear sign that Suwa Nanaka was upset.  
She took her now cold tea and was ready to give it the last sip when she was interrupted...

"Osuwa?"

That was clearly Shuka's voice.  
No other Aqours member called her that.

Nanaka turned around, and to her luck, Shuka was there with a worried expression.

"Shuka..." called Nanaka softly, somehow her annoyance fading.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shuka, "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Please..." said Nanaka offering a chair, "Just drinking tea..."

"I see..." said Shuka sitting beside her.

Nanaka narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Did Aina send you?" asked Nanaka with bitterness.

"Ainya?— pff, what? No, no, Osuwa, you left the recording studio almost running...I got worried..." said Shuka with a sincere tone, "After I knew that you fainted the other day...I guess...I'm worried..."

Nanaka bit her lips.  
Of course, the news of Nanaka fainting would have traveled to Shuka's ears.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again..." said Nanaka softly; of course, not every day you were dumped by the_ girlfriend_...

"I know...but...geez! I was looking for ya' in almost every restroom in the building!" said Shuka worriedly.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?..." asked Nanaka softly.

"Of course!" said Shuka, she then twitched her tongue, "Suwawa, we braking up doesn't mean that I don't care about you anymore..."

They locked gazes. Sad gazes.

"You...you told me that..." said Shuka softly, "that day...you told me that you would always be around for me, no matter what... Well, the same goes for you..."

Nanaka gave her a shy smile, her eyes softening.

"I don't like to remember that day..." said Nanaka sadly, looking at her tea.

"Me neither..." said Shuka with the same sad tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times and then closed her eyes in bitterness.  
This was her opportunity to talk with Shuka about the issue.  
And it wasn't because Aina had called Shuka, or because Nanaka was obeying Aina's demand; the topic had come on its own.

"Shuka..." called Nanaka opening her eyes and then fixing them on Shuka's

"Yes..."

"You wanted to talk the other day...and I want to talk to you, and I believe that it's the same topic..." said Nanaka seriously, but softly.

"Oh-oh, yes, that..." said Shuka sitting more comfortably in her chair, "I...geez! This week has been so crazy that I forgot" finished Shuka giggling.

Nanaka smiled softly; of course, Shuka used to hide in CYaRon! when she didn't want to deal with something, and this time she had hidden with Aiai.

"It's ok Shuka, Aiai was around...where is she by the way?" asked Nanaka.

"Furi left...she's got things to do...and certainly she couldn't be looking for ya' in every restroom..." said Shuka amused, Nanaka giggled.

"Ok... sounds fair..." said Nanaka with a shy smile.

"So...what's up?" asked Shuka with a grin; Nanaka blinked a few times not understanding.

"Eh?..."

Shuka raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you 'eh' me; you wanted to talk..." said Shuka amusedly.

"Me? You wanted to..." retorted Nanaka.

Then both locked gazes and laughed.  
The truth was that both were hopeless.

The laughing lasted until Nanaka's phone rang, it was a message.

"Excuse me..." said Nanaka to look at the message; Shuka stopped laughing and nodded, it was from Aina.

**So?! Did you call her?! (-****公****\- ;)  
Or should I do it? (****・****‐)****ゞ**

Nanaka made a bitter expression, Aina was such a pain!

What was with this hurry?

With quick fingers, she answered.

**Don't be an ass! ( *****з****´)**

**I'm busy right now! ****（****）**

Maybe Aina had received the hint to stop bugging her because in seconds she answered;

**See you tomorrow Nana~ (****艸****`)**

**Miss you~~~3 (****๑****๑****)**

Nanaka couldn't help but make a goofy smile at that.  
She closed the phone giggling and left it on the table.

Then she remembered that Shuka was in front of her.

She quickly looked up to face her; Shuka had a sad smile.

"Those were good news..." said Shuka with a sad tone.

"Sorry, I know we were in the middle of something..." said Nanaka embarrassed.

"I guess...it's not..." said Shuka with a weirdly mature tone, "If you prefer to answer your phone instead of talking to me—"

"You know that's not true..." said Nanaka with a frown.

_If I hadn't answered, Aina might have called Shuka, and this would be worse..._

_Because, how can I explain Shuka why Aina was calling her in the first place?_

"But—" tried Shuka.

"It doesn't matter Shuka, let's settle this thing instead..." Nanaka cut in with determination.

"Ok, you are right, now what I think doesn't matter..." said Shuka trying to endure herself.

Nanaka blinked a few times; knowing Shuka as she did, Nanaka could have bet her Sanrio plushie collection that Shuka was trying to act as the _Ikemen_ she always wanted to be and be tough.

"It's not that what you think doesn't matter...but now, my personal life isn't your concern..." said Nanaka dryly.

"I know, I'm sorry..." said Shuka shyly and looking at her shoes.

"We need to decide what we are going to do with Aqours," said Nanaka.

Shuka looked at her with sad eyes.

"We didn't want to hurt Aqours, so we are lying to them about us to avoid a Unit breakdown..." continued Nanaka, Shuka nodded.

"And, because of that, we are the ones getting hurt..." finished Nanaka.

"Yes..." said Shuka softly.

Nanaka hummed.

_At least we agree on this... _

"So, it's been almost a month of that...what do you want to do Shuka?" asked Nanaka with a serious tone and face; Shuka looked at her with sadness.

"I...I... I don't know..." mumbled Shuka; Nanaka raised her eyebrows in sadness, like knowing this already.

Shuka never knew anything.  
Nanaka was always the one in charge of the relationship's decisions.  
Good or bad, it was her who did everything. Even ripping her heart out of her chest for Shuka to be at peace.

Nanaka sighed.

"Then what? I'm done making decisions for us..." said Nanaka with a tired tone.

"I'm sorry..." Shuka tried to apologize.

"You should be; well, you told me that our fake show is hurting you, so I guess you want to tell the members and we should stop this," said Nanaka trying to hold the back pain. It was like ripping her heart off her chest for a second time.

"Isn't this hurting you?" asked Shuka with surprise.

"Of course it is Shuka; YOU dumped me...it wasn't my call..." said Nanaka, "And I was the one who ended the relationship on your behalf because you couldn't do it...so I guess it's on me to tell the members—"

"Stop! This isn't fair!" said Shuka now with a louder tone.

"Fair?...don't talk to me about being fair; you ended me, and then you come to me when you please! When you need it! And now you are asking me if this isn't hurting me?..." said Nanaka angrily.

Shuka was speechless.  
Her eyes were wide like two fried eggs. The demure Nanaka she used to know was done with her shit.  
Maybe Shuka understood how far she had fucked it up.

Nanaka sighed softly, calming herself; she indeed had a lot inside.

Maybe she was so in control of the situation because deep inside she knew that she had nothing to lose; Aina was on her side and agreed with her, maybe Arisa would stand with her too because Shuka had never been in her grace.

So, even if it just almost a month had passed, she was healing at a good speed.

Nanaka's tone softened, as did her gaze.

"I'm moving on...I need to focus on my career, and I need to keep Aqours untouchable...that's why I'm still faking this..." continued Nanaka, "But if this is hurting us...what's the point?"

Shuka made a bitter expression; somehow she understood the situation.

"I think..." started Shuka while playing with her fingers and her sight glued on them, "…that you might be right…"

Nanaka blinked a few times, waiting for something more, but Shuka's fingers seemed more interesting than having that conversation.

After a few more seconds, Nanaka thought it was enough.

"Ok! So it's settled, we will break up again…" said Nanaka grabbing her tea and trying to stand up, but Shuka stopped her.

"No, wait!" said Shuka grabbing her arm.

Both locked gazes.

"What?" asked Nanaka dryly.

"You…how— why are you so cold about this?" asked Shuka; Nanaka opened her eyes wide in astonishment.

_She's got to be kidding me?…  
This feels so surreal…_

Nanaka put down her tea and looked at Shuka's hand, the one who was grabbing her arm. Then she looked at Shuka.

Shuka gasped; maybe she recalled that episode where Arisa had done the same, and Nanaka glared and talked to her with such anger that even Arisa Komiya backed off.

She withdrew her hand quickly.

"So—sorry… my bad…" apologized Shuka.

Nanaka blinked a few times, in the end, Shuka was a kid, and maybe she wasn't having good guidance in the matter.

Who could be helping her if no member knew about this?

Nanaka was "lucky", because the moment that she had had her heart broken, Aina was there to collect her and didn't have a choice but to tell Aina the deep dark truth. That was why she had an ally, otherwise…

_...I'd be equally lost…and alone...  
Yes, Nanaka, this isn't fair…_

She softened her gaze, took a deep breath and asked;

"What is it Shuka?"

Shuka gave her a sad look, her eyes welled in tears.

"I… I feel so lost without you…" said Shuka softly, "I know I'm a fool, that I fucked up big time…this time apart has…given me time to think…I…I miss you Suwawa… and when we fake in front of the members I feel...for a bit…I feel good again…"

"But it's fake…" retorted Nanaka.

"I don't care…with you…" said Shuka with a soft tone, locking her eyes on Nanaka's, "…with you I can do anything… my fears…my—"

"Don't, please…" interrupted Nanaka, "Yes, I get it…but as soon as everything is ok, you leave again…"

Nanaka made a bitter expression recalling their time recording the NAOMI's Room program.

Shuka bit her lips.

"I'm not going to lie to you Shuka, I miss you too, but we need this time apart…" said Nanaka.

"I'm sorry…" said Shuka like just realizing her behavior.

"I know it's not easy, and I think that if we continue faking in front of the members…it's going to be even tougher…" said Nanaka, "We…we need to see each other every day… and work together and such…and adding the 'relationship' I think isn't healthy…"

"Yes, I get it…I felt that too a week ago, that's why I wanted to talk to you…" said Shuka sniffing.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

"Aren't you contradicting yourself?…" asked Nanaka narrowing her eyes.

Shuka giggled.

"Yes… a bit."

Nanaka deadpanned.

"Then?…" asked Nanaka.

"I think my jealousy kicked back…" said Shuka shyly, "I…I saw how you were fooling around with Ainya while in the meeting, and…it was like you forgot our plan! And I got jealous of …and…I thought... 'why should we keep this lie if she is so over me now?' and such, so that's why….I…geez!" finished Shuka covering her face, of course, trying to hold back her tears, "I thought that maybe we should stop this…" finished Shuka, sobbing.

Nanaka made a bitter smile; what should she do? Did she need to comfort her? Should she do nothing?

They were friends, colleagues, but….also exes.

Nanaka touched Shuka's shoulder softly, it made Shuka take her hands off her face, of course, she was crying, it made Nanaka raise her eyebrows in sadness.

Shuka was always sunshine and rainbows, but she was struggling as well.

This, was her true face behind her mask.

_No matter what I do…I still keep hurting her…_

"Shuka…" called Nanaka softly.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" said Shuka wiping her tears and face, "You don't need this…you are _moving_ on…"

"And you too…" said Nanaka trying to control the urge to hold her.

Shuka looked at her with an astonished face; her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open, like if Nanaka had suddenly grown a second head.

"Don't give me that look Shuka; you are moving on too…and this proves to me that we need to put an end to this thing…we are hurting each other!" said Nanaka with a knot in her throat.

Shuka sniffed a few times and dried her tears; this time Nanaka wasn't cleaning her lonely tears, she wasn't holding her, for the first time Shuka needed to endure her pain alone.

She nodded.  
Nanaka gave her a sad face.

"But…what about Aqours? I thought….I thought we would spare them the pain" asked Shuka still sobbing; Nanaka made a bitter face.

"Well, they…they are adults….they will understand…" said Nanaka remembering Aina's words.

"Geez— Furi will be so pissed…" said Shuka with a fake smile, "Haha, I guess Ainya will be thrilled…"

Nanaka blinked a few times in concern.

"Aina?" called Nanaka softly.

Shuka snorted with amusement.

"Of course, I bet she is eager for us to 'break up' isn't she? Like a vulture, stalking….waiting…" said Shuka with bitterness; Nanaka frowned.

"Shuka, don't say that, she is our friend…you can't say those things!" said Nanaka in her very "Big sister" tone.

"What? Are ya' gonna denied it? She loves you….and she is eager to get into your panties!" said Shuka with courage; Nanaka made a drowned sound.

_Oh my!_

_Tomorrow we will go to Numazu!…_

_Dammit, Aina! She…she can't hold it anymore, doesn't she?_

_So I need to free myself from Shuka…for her to be in my panties! That was with the rush!_

_My my my my…_

Nanaka massaged her temples.

Of course! Aina was rushing Nanaka to do her job of 'breaking up' with Shuka again, for her to have a clean conscience to start _doing_ Nanaka.

Why on this trip?

_Well, I guess the temptation will be too big to resist?…_

_Both alone…in a room…far from home….in the fancy hotel…oh…_

_Wait wait…Arisa is going to be there…_

_GEEZ!_

Nanaka stayed silently working on her thoughts while ignoring Shuka's rant.  
So, of course, it pissed Shuka off for not getting a reaction from it.

"What?! You'll deny it?!" tried Shuka to face her; Nanaka stopped massaging to look at Shuka with a frown.

"What?! Shuka please, don't talk nonsense! Do you think I want to be in another relationship with a member?! Sorry, but I learned my lesson!" said Nanaka waving the idea off with an agitated tone.

Shuka bit her lips, opened her eyes wide and shut up. 

"Yeah…well… after us, I guess…that Aqours will split…so dating will be forbidden for sure…" said Shuka softly.

"It's already forbidden—what do you mean?" said Nanaka recovering her tone.

"Seriously Nanaka? Furi will be pissed off at me…so will Anchan…they will see me as a failure of a girlfriend…and— and…geez! King and Aikyan will mock me so hard…" started Shuka in pain, "Of course, 'Thirds years' will support you…And Rikako maybe… or I don't know…"

Nanaka looked at her sadly.  
So it was more probable that Shuka was going to be left unsupported in the Unit.

"Don't be so dramatic Shuka… Anchan as the leader will not tolerate this…" said Nanaka waving the problem away.

"Yes, maybe, maybe she might stand up for me, but that would detonate a foolish disagreement within 'Years members'; you think that Ainya is not going to defend you? Or Arisha?… This could bring humongous chaos!"

Nanaka bit her lips.  
They already knew that. But…what to do?

"We…we know that…" tried Nanaka.

"Yes, but…is it worth it?" asked Shuka now more serious.

They shared some looks.

"What do you mean?" asked Nanaka.

"I mean…" Shuka stopped for a few seconds to think the right words.

"I mean, Suwawa, we are facing a very delicate time, as Aqours we will face this 'Mini Live' thing and our First Love Live; is it worth it to break the Unit…? If we tell the truth we will have to endure more pressure while practicing, while recording, or so ever…"

"Yes Shuka, that's what it means to break up…you think that for me it has been sunshine and rainbows to come to work every day and see you? I have to bare it! Do you think I'm over you? Shuka, we were together for over a year! It isn't easy..." retorted Nanaka.

"Yes! Neither for me, but… we are two… not nine…" said Shuka softly.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It's better if just two of nine are the ones that need to bare it…we alone need to struggle….you said it yourself, Aqours needs to be untouchable…and if we speak, we will break it…in the worst time…" said Shuka still in a very rare serious mode.

"So, you don't want to do anything?" asked Nanaka incredulous, feeling that she had wasted the last half hour.

"I think… what we should do…is …to gradually stop doing couple's things…" said Shuka.

"We already do that…" quoted Nanaka tiredly.

"Yes, but more…let's lower the relationship's profile; show them that we have learned to behave with each other…or something…" said Shuka now recovering her smile.

Nanaka raised one eyebrow.

"Maybe in time, when they get used to us not being with each other, we can drop that thing, like 'Oh yeah, we are not together, funny uh?!'…than to drop that now were all I hear are complains about 'Second years' and Centers with polls!…" finished Shuka tired and bitter.

_Yes, the so called adults…will mix everything with us…the environment is already too tense to drop another thing…_

Nanaka hummed in deep thought.

Maybe this wasn't a solution, but Aqours was everything to them. It was better to "sacrifice" 2 instead of 9, Shuka was right, and if they got each other clearly, both were moving on, meaning that sometime in the future this wasn't going to hurt, and it would be something that the 9 could bare as if it was something meaningless.

It was a bet.

"Ya' know, life itself is hard, we have a hard job too… to drop another thing to care about on this people..." said Shuka in deep thought too, Nanaka looked at her with a serious face, "I… didn't ask Suwa Nanaka to be my girlfriend… so why should that problem be here in Aqours…?" asked Shuka with a mischievous smile.

Nanaka snorted.

"So, that's your solution?" asked Nanaka grabbing her tea.

"Well, for now, …it may work…" said Shuka shrugging.

It was A plan.

Nanaka looked at her seriously; maybe this wasn't even a solution, but Shuka seemed so determined about it.

She took a deep breath.

"Is this…what you want…to do?" asked Nanaka seriously, like for the first time she would agree with what Shuka was suggesting as a plan.

Shuka smiled wide.

"Yes, that's what I want to do…Aqours is important…we can't do this to them" said Shuka with a very mature tone, "Knowing them, they would get involved in this drama, which is ours...not theirs to struggle with, we should leave them alone...I... I'll behave..."

Nanaka smiled softly at her.  
She nodded calmly and then stood up.

"Alright then…If that's what you want to do, I agree," said Nanaka grabbing her bag too in front of an awed Shuka, "I guess…our time apart served you right…"

And Nanaka turned around as she started to move on.  
This was like taking off a band-aid, it needed to be removed quickly.

"EH?! You're leaving?!" said Shuka standing up but abruptly stopping, maybe understanding that the plan was starting now.

"Bye Bye Shuka…" said Nanaka waving, but not even looking at her.

So, Nanaka missed if Shuka pouted or something.

To lower the relationship's profile, she would need to start treating Shuka more as a colleague than a friend or an Ex.

They hadn't ended on bad terms, it was just that their love couldn't be.

It was clear that Shuka was still feeling jealous of Aina even while faking the relationship, meaning that she hadn't learned anything yet. Of course, Shuka wasn't over the relationship, but it was normal, not even a month had passed since then. So it was understandable that Shuka was still feeling jealous.

Of course, Aina did her thing because she already knew that there was no relationship.

But with this conversation, Nanaka somehow felt like some pressure had been taken off her chest. Maybe she wasn't free from Shuka, but at least she had Shuka's blessing to stop caring about her. The key was to ignore her, and gradually the members would forget about them as a couple, and Aqours would be left untouched.

Another bet, another plan.  
But finally, it was Shuka who had determined that; what she wanted to...  
And because of that, Nanaka would agree with her.

After all, they had already broken up, so there was nothing to lose.  
If Shuka's idea failed or not, Nanaka's heart had already been broken, and what was important was Aqours, they needed to succeed.  
And that was what she wanted to...

This conversation had for sure given Nanaka some closure to this issue, and made her ready for what was next, to finally "be ready".  
And right now there was nothing stopping her from moving forward and embracing her new challenges…

And that was called Suzuki Aina.

.

.

And indeed, Suzuki Aina was a real challenge.

Her wild and random way of being was, for Nanaka, really challenging.

Sometimes Aina was sweet and childish; her big and shiny eyes, her sweet and babyish tone was something that melted Nanaka's heart completely, and matched perfectly with Aina's physical features, like her short height, her puffy cheeks, her plump lips, her sweet gaze, her soft baby hands, and curves in the right places.

And the cherry on top of Aina's Sweet Mode was her mellowness.  
She was so fondly and caring that she sent specific jolts of pleasure and heartwarming sensations to Nanaka.

But, Aina had her "mature" mode too; her deep and serious voice, her sexy tone, and her straightforward determination, the boldness to do what she pleased, which made Nanaka's heart shake in excitement, her knees to quiver, and feel week in her lower half, but also, it made her feel puzzled.

Puzzled because of Suzuki Aina's other mode; "The Goofy Mood". Aina could break her other modes with this one and make jokes and tones for almost every situation, that of course, made Nanaka feel confused about the later "Modes". It felt like everything was a constant joke for Aina, and more than once made Nanaka feel troubled.

It was like a rollercoaster of moods. But that was indeed one of Aina's charms.

Within Aqours, Aina was always in "Goofy" and "Sweet" mode; from time to time she could break in her "Perverted Old man" mode, turning her in something like a meme inside the Unit close with Aiai and Shuka, as the "Chibi trio" (The 3 shorter girls in Aqours), who fooled around and liked to make people laugh. It was normal to see Aina with a smile, laughing about everything and nothing, or quoting weird things out of the blue. This way she was unreadable, because no one could ever know what would Aina bring out of her goofy and weird personality.

So being with Aina was like opening a box of chocolates; you never knew what to expect.

But this also made Nanaka's heart pound very hard and fast.

Finally, the day of the trip to Numazu came.  
And Nanaka just couldn't bear with her excitement to open that special chocolate box.

With her issue with Shuka somehow "solved", she felt proud and secure in telling Aina that finally, she was ready.

But of course, with Aina, nothing was certain.

They met that afternoon at Lantis Building to take a minibus to Numazu.  
While Aina seemed really excited about the trip, Arisa had pretty much her normal boring face, the same as Nanaka.

Something that could take less than an hour on the _Shinkansen_, was now going to take them two and a half or so because they needed to travel with the outfits, the camera thingies, and all what production would need. They went with a whole little crew, from The Chief of Staff and his assistants, the Audiovisual department, to the hairdressers and makeup staff.

Nanaka felt ashamed of herself while seeing this whole procession load the bus with the equipment. Her "fainting" thing had caused all those people trouble, and she couldn't help but make a bitter face while watching them get on board.

But Aina was there to hold her hand and softly say; "Don't worry, it's part of the job, and we will have a great time! Ok?"

Nanaka smiled softly; Aina was always there for her, no matter what "Mood" was she in.

Of course, they sat together, Arisa having to sit with one of the assistants.

The bus started with no delay while Nanaka took her motion sickness pill and then waited calmly for it to kick in.  
But of course, Aina wasn't a quiet seat companion; Aina's excitement was all over her, from her quick swinging tiny feet that didn't reach the floor, to her clapping, fidgeting in the seat or doing some cute little jumps.

"Ainya..." called Nanaka in her slow and dry tone.

"Yes! Suwawa~?" asked Aina with her big and shiny eyes.

"Can you— could you stop already? You are making me nervous..." said Nanaka in her "Suwa tone".

Aina giggled.

"Awww, don't be so serious! We are going on a trip!~ " said Aina in a singsong tone.

"This is not a trip, we are going to work! Geez!" scolded Nanaka.

"We are going on a trip!~ We are going on a trip!~ " Aina kept singing while still swinging her feet and clapping.

"You are really excited; you know, it's just Numazu..." said Nanaka trying to calm her.

"I know... but it's going to be special..." said Aina with a big smile, her eyes widen in excitement.

"Eh...?"

"Suwawa, we are going as 'Third Years', I can feel it's going to be special!" said Aina still bouncing.

"Special?" repeated Nanaka confused.

"We are going on a trip!~ We are going on a trip!~ " continued Aina as if ignoring Nanaka.

Nanaka deadpanned and made a bitter expression; Aina was in her "Goofy" mode, meaning that she would joke about everything and would ignore every serious thing Nanaka might say...

So, Nanaka just ignored her.

But as soon as she turned to look out of the window she felt her right arm being grabbed; it made her jump in her seat, so she looked at her right to see Aina clinging to her arm, and her head softly looking for a spot on Nanaka's shoulder.

"Ainya..." murmured Nanaka a bit worried; maybe it wasn't right to be so close? They just couldn't do that with people around, but Aina just moved her head to lock faces with Nanaka.

"What?" asked Aina curling the tip of her lips.

"Is...is this ok?... there are people around..." said Nanaka in a whisper.

"Don't worry..." she said softly; Nanaka just tightened her lips.

"You know..." started Aina in her serious tone, but softly, almost like a whisper, "this trip is special because I can spend more time with you...no matter if we are working or just sightseeing... I'm happy just to be here with ya'."

Nanaka felt her cheeks becoming wild red.

"I..." tried Nanaka to say, but she was feeling nervous; Aina was changing her moods to abruptly.

"So let's enjoy it, ok?" asked Aina sweetly; they locked gazes, intense gazes.

Aina's eyes were big and sweet; Nanaka could lose herself in her eyes, watching Aina's lips, and started fighting the urge to start kissing her right there.

Maybe the feeling was mutual because Aina just couldn't stop licking her lips.

This intense gaze competition was painful.

They were so immersed in their eyes as if they were devouring each other just with them.  
Nanaka in her trance lifted her left hand towards Aina's face, and softly removed a few strands of hair off her face, and slowly moved them behind Aina's ear, and then started caressing Aina's cheek.

Aina's skin was so soft, almost like a baby's.

Aina closed her eyes softly, enjoying Nanaka's touch.  
Maybe she could have stayed like that forever, and Nanaka was enjoying Aina's presence, as her warmth.

Aina smiled wide but with her eyes closed.

"Suwawa..." she called softly.

"Yes, Aina...?" answered Nanaka with her deep voice.

"Did you...talk with her?" asked Aina, of course, she was referring to Shuka.

Nanaka took a deep breath, and then answered;

"Yes, I did..." she paused to see if Aina opened her beautiful eyes for her, but no, so Nanaka added,  
"Don't worry...everything is settled..."

And then Aina opened her eyes.

Her big and shiny eyes locked into Nanaka's sleepy ones.

There was a spark in Aina's eyes that was unexpected and inexplicable.  
It was as if Nanaka had flipped on a switch.

It was the green light.  
And both knew it.

Of course, they couldn't do anything on the bus, not with The Chief, the assistants, the staff, or Arisa there.

Also, Aina didn't ask any further about the matter, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed Nanaka's touch in silence and comfort.

Nanaka kept caressing Aina's soft cheeks sweetly until her arm felt numb and she needed to rest it on her lap. But quickly Aina moved her right hand to entwine fingers with her, so they kept the soft and tender cuddling on the bus in silence.

Nanaka closed her eyes and rested, finally, at peace.  
That day's ride was surely quite, because that morning she had spent her half-day off in Sanrio Puroland, and later she had to almost run back to Tokyo to catch up to this trip. The day's rush, plus her excitement about meeting Aina again had made her exhausted already, but that calm and sweet two and a half hour ride would charge her for the rest of the evening.

The Minibus took them to Uchuira, where they descended to take a ferry.  
Yes, the "_TekuTeku Aqours with Third Years_" would take place in Awashima Marine Park, the island.

And despite the poor and cloudy weather, the island indeed looked beautiful from the pier.

First years covered some footage on some beach; in Numazu's Gamers store, because Yoshiko had been elected poster girls for the store, so it made sense they were there. Then they went to see the wrapped Izuhakone line train, the wrapped taxis, and buses branded with the Love Live! Sunshine project, they went to an aquarium, and they ended the episode with the three of them eating burgers in "Numazu Burger".

Second years covered some more meaningful places for the Anime; first, the School, from the building to the slope that was featured on the Anime, later the _Ryokan_ which Chika's house was modeled off, later they went to _Mito Sea Paradise_, the Aquarium that was used for the Second Single PV; The beach where the characters used to practice and wrote "Aqours" in the sand, to end the episode in a cafe that was also featured in the Anime doing some "_Mikan Dorayaki"_.

Since Mari and Kanan lived in Awashima, it made total sense that "Third Years" episode was set there. And because "First years" had covered Numazu, "Second Years" Uchiura, "Thirds Years" should be on the island.

Of course, The Chief explained all these while moving the luggage and the equipment onto the ferry. They used, of course, the "Sunshine wrapped ferry" to get to the island. The trip was just 5 minutes. Then they walked at a relaxed pace for about another 5 minutes to reach the hotel.

Indeed, Awashima was a very small island; a circumference of about 2.5 kilometers.

The 5 star Awashima luxury resort was located on one of the sides of the island and presented a lot of luxury facilities such as an _Onsen_, 4 restaurants, privileged views to Mt. Fuji, a fancy lobby, a music hall, a wine cellar, and a variety of luxury rooms.

Mari was such a lucky girl.

The girls stood astonished in the Lobby's reception, looking with her eyes full of sparks at the fancy decorations, almost ignoring everything the Chief and the receptionist said about the hotel.

"Ok girls," called The Chief, "people, listen up!"

The girls stood in line with the crew behind them.

"We will be set on the third floor, in the Japanese style rooms," said the Chief taking out his folder, "here I have the keys...don't get too comfy, we have a lot to do..."

The crew and the girls said a soft "Yes".

"The members will be on suite 317, and because this kind of rooms are like apartments, there are two rooms inside, so we will use the spare room to put all the outfits and makeup supplies…" said the Chief giving Arisa the room keys, there was one key for each.

Nanaka and Aina shared some troubled glances.  
Somehow, the new about sharing the room with Arisa wasn't of their taste.

Then Nanaka shook that idea away because it was obvious that they would set Arisa in the room with them because they were only three and every time they traveled as "Third Years" they did share the room. Of course, on those times Aina wasn't in her affection of desires.

"The rest of the crew will share suites 315 and 316, they are similar; two rooms inside the suite…" said The Chief and tossed the keys for the Assistants and the rest of the crew.

"The _Onsen_ hours are from 5:00 to 11:00 am, and later from 14:30 till midnight…. please, there are no _Yukatas_, so you need to use your own clothes… there are towels in the bathrooms and don't worry, the baths are not mixed…" said the Chief.

Arisa gave Nanaka and Aina a quick glance and smiled.

"That sounds fun! We can have our time in the hot spring!" said Arisa with a diligent tone; Nanaka smiled apologetically at her, but Aina gave her a wide smile.

"There's also a Spa…but production won't cover that…" he continued and giggled, "and I don't know if you will have time to receive a massage…" Arisa made a drowned sound.

Then the Chief looked at his folder.

"Ok, the meals will be in the "Rufal" Restaurant, it's on the first floor, where there's a buffet…" and then he closed the folder.

One of the assistants started giving the girls some schedules for the day.

Nanaka blinked a few times; there was a LOT of things to do in just a few hours; of course, this wasn't a leisure trip, they were there to work.

"As I said, first thing first, I need all of you to settle your thing," said The Chief, then looked at the Makeup and hairstyle crew, "I need the girls ready in 20, I'll check on them in a few…we need to start shooting with daylight and we are quite behind and—"

"Wait, I don't understand!" cut in Arisa in a hurry, "Aren't we going to start shooting the _'TekuTeku_' tomorrow?… Why are we behind?…"

Nanaka and Aina shared some looks, maybe they were asking themselves the same questions.

It was late in the afternoon and they weren't supposed to start shooting the episode until the next day, so why did they need to be ready? For what?.

The Chief took a deep breath. Then he scratched the back of his neck.

Maybe the whole crew knew what was going on, but not the members.

"Ok," started the Chief, "you are right…we didn't tell you…"

The girls shared some looks with concern. Of course, them staying the night in the luxury Hotel had a purpose, recalling that none of "First years" or "Second years" had stayed the night while shooting their episodes made them wonder why they needed to actually stay.

Nanaka thought that maybe it had to do with Aina having the role of Mari and needed to stay in the hotel, but that theory was absurd, due to that Anchan had Chika's role and they hadn't spent the night at the _Ryokan_.

So, why?

"Production wants to publish a special magazine called "Walker", it's like a guide of Numazu, Uchiura, and Awashima, of course, it would feature all the places that are showed in the Anime, showing the similarities and what to do in the area; such as Cafés, restaurants, the Aquariums, and all other activities… to promote tourism in the zone...and because making a reservation and getting permission in this Hotel is quite difficult we need to take advantage of the time as much as possible within the facilities to take good shots…" said The Chief with a final point.

The girls nodded.

"Ok, with that said! Please! Be quick! We really need daylight!" he said in his harsh tone and everybody started to move.

Suite 317 was a huge, about 70 square meters and had an incredible view of Uchiura, and maybe on a good day to Mt. Fuji. And as the Chief had said, it had 2 Japanese style rooms, a bathroom, a toilet room, a changing room, and a balcony.

It was almost as an apartment and it was indeed very Japanese... Aina was the first to enter and ran into almost every room making sounds of excitement and joy.

"Wow...I wasn't expecting this..." said Arisa closing the door.

Nanaka had just left her shoes in the entrance and walked at her pace with her bag.

"This is fancy..." said Nanaka looking around.

"I thought we would stay at the 'Riverside hotel' as the other day, but I think we will be fine here..." said Arisa entering with her bag too.

"This is a lot..." said Nanaka locking gazes with Arisa, they shared a smile.

Then some weird sounds interrupted them.  
Arisa sighed softly while Nanaka giggled.

"Aina-san, can you stop fooling around?" asked Arisa with a tired tone, "You left your bag and shoes everywhere..."

Nanaka giggled once again.

"You should see this! Come here!" Aina shouted from the bathroom.

Nanaka and Arisa shared another look and then moved towards the bathroom; they passed through the changing room to meet Aina.

The room was quite big and had an incredible tub with a spectacular view of the sea.

"Woh..." mumbled Nanaka with a small voice, astonished.

"Yes...you are right..." said Arisa equally amazed.

"Guys, we fit inside this things...the three of us..." said Aina with a perverted smile, of course, Nanaka and Aina looked at each other; Nanaka couldn't help but feel weak in her lower half.

That bathroom was screaming loud and clearly for sex. And Aina knew it.

"Maybe you are right, but wouldn't it be better to take a bath in the _Onsen_? It should be bigger..." said Arisa looking around, "Here is fine, but I guess it will be more comfortable in the hot spring..."

Nanaka and Aina shared some looks.  
Arisa could go to the _Onsen,_ sure, but they were going to "bathe" there, their complicit looks told Nanaka that.

"Aww, I think it's a shame..." said Aina moving out of the bath a bit quickly for Nanaka's taste, maybe Aina was having "dirty thoughts" in that bath already, same as Nanaka.

"Why? We can bathe together in the hot spring..." said Arisa walking behind her.

Nanaka gulped and started to move out a bit awkwardly, she was starting to feel wet just thinking about taking a bath with Aina...

"But that's not that intimate..." said Aina amused and with a little bit of a perverted tone.

Arisa twitched her tongue.

"Aina you have seen us naked before, there's nothing new..." said Arisa taking her forgotten bag in the middle of the hall.  
Nanaka stopped her steps in the changing room doorframe.

_She doesn't want to see you...she wants to see me..._

"So, which room should we take?" asked Aina walking back to the entrance to fix her shoes and grab her bag.

Nanaka, who had walked towards her forgotten bag said:

"I think we should take the one with the view..."

"Oh the other room doesn't have a window..." said Arisa looking to the other side, "You are right! We should take the one with the view and the balcony..."

The three of them moved that way and left their bags there.

What was very characteristic in a Japanese style room was the classic low table with chairs around it. Of course, when it was time for sleep the table and chairs would be arranged and placed somewhere in the room to bring out the futons and set them on the floor.

"Should we take out the futons?..." asked Aina looking at Arisa.

"I dunno... actually I don't know what we are going to do now...or what we should be doing..." said Arisa with an exasperated tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times, it looked like Arisa wasn't always in charge of everything, so she took a deep breath and took out the paper the assistant had given them earlier.

"It seems that we will be going to do a photoshoot..." said Nanaka reading, "You know, for the 'Walker' thing…so I guess we need to change into the outfits..."

"So tomorrow we will shoot the '_Tekuteku'_..." said Aina.

"I think we should set the futons...so we don't have to do it later..." said Arisa with her diligence.

"Maybe we will come back to tired to do it?" asked Aina moving to the nearest closet.

"That's right..." said Arisa grabbing one of the chairs.

Then there was a knock on the door.  
Everybody froze in their position looking at each other.

"Room service?" asked Aina.

Arisa and Nanaka giggled.

"The makeup and hairstyle artist..." said Arisa; Nanaka nodded and moved out of that room to open the main door.

Of course, it was the makeup artist, the hairstyle artist with the assistants, all of them with a big hanger, like those they had in the production's office. There were 6 zippers hanging on it.

Nanaka made them come inside and take the other room.  
They didn't bother removing the table with the chairs in that room and started placing the necessary tools on it.

Nanaka couldn't help but ask why there were 6 zippers if they were 3, the school uniforms should each be in one of those zippers, then what about the other 3?

The assistant told her to wait for the Chief for instructions.

Nanaka walked back to their room and found out that the futons were quite big, and the three futons were placed really close to each other, like almost making a big and large bed with the three of them.

"A—…aren't they close…?" asked Nanaka softly.

"Eh? You think?…" asked Arisa placing one pillow on one of the futons.

"The closer the better! It will be warmer!" snapped Aina in her happy tone while setting the other two pillows.

"The futons are already warm…" said Nanaka in her monotone.

"I want the one facing the window!" said Aina dropping herself on top of the futon, completely ignoring Nanaka.

"Wow, Aina-san! Beha—" tried Arisa.

"Suwawa, you should take the one in the middle!" interrupted Aina looking up at Nanaka with puppy eyes.

"Eh…?"

"Take it… I'll take the one next to the door…" said Arisa dropping her long coat on top of the first futon.

Nanaka blinked a few times and then looked at Aina with a goofy smile; now they would be sleeping next to each other.

They couldn't stay that much time enjoying their futons because the assistant came to tell them that it was time to arrange their hair and makeup.

Of course, Nanaka had it done in her characteristic ponytail, Aina did her braid but not Mari's loop, and Arisa just left it straight. After makeup, the Chief came into the Suite for instructions.

"Ok girls, how are you doing?" he asked peeping inside the room; the girls smiled wide at him.

"What's with the extra zipper?" asked Arisa finishing her mascara.

"Yes, I was wondering about that too," said Aina in her goofy tone.

Nanaka hummed.

"Well, as you might have noticed, it's quite chilly outside…and soon it will be winter, so you will need…a winter outfit…" said the Chief, and with that, he took one of the zippers and opened it revealing the new uniform.

The girls made an "oh" sound looking the outfit. It was a school uniform.

It was similar to the Summer one, but the only difference was that it had long sleeves. It had the long green handkerchief as well, marking it as a "Third year" uniform.

"Oh…no vest for 'Mari-chan'?…" asked Aina looking in her zipper, her uniform was the same as the other two.

"We thought about it…but it would look weird… this uniform is thicker, of course, this is like a jacket…" said The Chief with concern, "We made this uniforms special for the three of you…we are still making the ones for the rest of the members…" he said taking Nanaka's outfit out of the hanger.

"Why?… Thank you…" said Nanaka receiving the uniform.

"You will wear the Winter uniform for the Walker pictures, and tomorrow you will use the Summer uniform for the _TekuTeku_, we thought it that way because when we come with the rest of the members to shoot for the Walker it will be Winter…it's gonna be cold for them to be in the Summer one; so in the pictures, they will be wearing the Winter one, and you need to be wearing them too…something about to uniform the uniforms…" he laughed about his own lame joke.

Nanaka shared a sweet smile, Aina laughed about it, and Arisa sighed.

Basically, all the members should be using the same outfits for the magazine to be coherent. Also, the episode of the _TekuTeku _was going to be shot in the Summer outfit, so they needed to wear that too, no matter if it was freezing outside. "Second Years" did shoot while raining.

"Hopefully tomorrow we will have nice weather….so let's get our hopes up!" said The Chief, then clapped.

"Ok, girls let's change… and we will be waiting outside the Hotel for the first photos…" and with that said, he left the room.

The girls changed into the new outfits.  
What was different in Aina's outfit was her pantyhose; she was wearing a white one, while the other two just had black socks.

They took pictures in front of the hotel, beside the fountain, copying some "Third Years" illustrations of the characters with the hotel behind them, with Aina alone, and so on...

Then they walked towards the frog museum that was used for Kanan's house and took some pictures too.  
Some single pictures for Nanaka because it was Kanan's house, and other ones with all "Third years" just hanging out on the "Diving shop's" terrace.

Nanaka was particularly happy about this photo session because the frog museum really played its part by setting this place as Kanan's house. They had gone through all the trouble of placing some oxygen tanks with tags for the owner of the shop, for Kanan, and for the guests, but they also had diving suits on a hanger. It felt almost as if Kanan lived there.

It made Nanaka really happy to see and feel that Kanan was loved by so many people, and despite the fact that she was constantly "failing" to be her, there were people out there cheering for Kanan as well.

And maybe this was the best of it; because Mari maybe had the hotel, but there was no sign inside the hotel that Mari "lived" there, or outside of it. The hotel was private property, it even had a sign outside that its path was only for hotel guests, this way all the fans must stay outside the hotel.

And as for Dia?

First thing, she didn't live in Awashima, so her presence was null in the whole island, and her house was back in Uchiura were no one knew after which house it had been modeled. And therefore, it was a house, not a museum, or hotel, or a cafe, or an actual place where people could go inside.

This issue was bullying material for Arisa, as Nanaka and Aina were always bringing up the fact that Dia DIDN'T live on the island so she should stay quiet, or keep her opinions to herself. This made Arisa feel like the third wheel she was, because at that moment the flirting and complicity between Aina and Nanaka was back.

After the frog museum, they walked back to the hotel where the hotel staff was waiting for the girls with dinner. But just for them.

Of course, it was part of the Walker thing, so they needed to sit at one of the round tables and keep smiling for the shoot.

The shoot was in the "Rufal" restaurant on the first floor. It was a really fancy place, tables with tablecloth and all.  
Also, the crockery was luxury.

"How could a girl like 'Mari-san' live with all this?" asked Arisa with an amused tone while watching the different kinds of dished the waiter was serving them.

"What do you mean?" asked Aina with an outraged tone, "You think 'Mari-chan' can't behave?"

"I think this thing has rice..." quoted Nanaka looking at her dish.

"**Of course~, **it's '**Mari's curry!'**," said Aina with Mari's tone and in English, with a wide smile, of course, the waiter had told her that.

Arisa looked at Nanaka.

"Are you really Japanese?" she asked towards Nanaka.

Nanaka ignored her while taking her spoon and pinching some weird balls in the dish.

"And what the hell is this?..." asked Nanaka.

"Stop pinching the balls..." said Aina with a weird tone.

"Can't blame her, these dishes are just too fancy..." said Arisa while her plate was served in front of her.

"You think?" asked Aina a bit worried.

"Well, did the first course have caviar?" asked Nanaka, Aina made a sad face.

"We have lobster here..." said Arisa pinching her own "sea animal" that was resting in her dish, Aina pouted.

Nanaka gave her a sweet smile.

"Ainya...don't take it so personal; you are not 'Mari', this is not your place and you don't need to worry about the food..." said Nanaka with a sweet tone, Aina smiled at her sweetly.

"Seriously?" asked Aina with a very relaxed smile.

"Eh? Were you worrying about that?..." asked Arisa astonished.

"Can't help it..." said Aina, "This hotel IS 'Mari-chan's' house...I feel responsible...as Suwawa felt 'responsible' in the frog museum..." she finished with a soft tone and giving Nanaka a sweet and calm sight.

Nanaka looked at her with loving eyes.

Arisa deadpanned them. Of course, she felt so left out, because Aina was seated in the middle and Nanaka to her right, and these flirty glances were on that side of the table.

"Guys, c'mon!" said Arisa bitterly.

Aina giggled, while Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face".

"You are just bitter because you don't live on this island and you can't feel what it's like to have a place and feel responsible for it..." punched Nanaka towards Arisa, once again, poor Dia being bullied.

Of course, Arisa made a mad face but couldn't say a thing because the photographer started giving them instructions for the photos.

In the end, they had to eat all the special dishes, including the rice.  
And with that, the shoot was finally over.

The Chief dismissed them and set them free for the night. He reminded them that they needed to be at breakfast at 07:00 am sharp, because they would start shooting at first light in the morning, so wouldn't stay up until late fooling around.

The girls went to their room by themselves and took off their outfits to start their free time.  
They changed into their respective pajamas.

"I think we need to go to the _Onsen_ and enjoy ourselves, we deserve it..." said Arisa hanging her zipper.

"I'll ...pass..." said Nanaka putting her outfit in her zipper.

"Eh? Really?" asked Arisa astonished.

They locked gazes. Arisa frowned, while Nanaka gave her a sweet smile.

"Why? What about you Aina-san?" asked Arisa quickly; Nanaka didn't say a thing and continued putting away her outfit.

"Eh? Me... I... geez!" said Aina troubled and then started to laugh nervously with her outfit in her hands.

_Of course, she doesn't want to..._

_She wants to stay here with me..._

"What? Why? You two are just too weird..." said Arisa with an exasperated tone.

"I'm tired, I want to stay in the room; the bath here is enough for me..." quoted Nanaka in her slow and boring tone while hanging her zipper.

"Ok, what about you Aina-san?" asked again Arisa with her hands on her hips.

"I... I think I want to stay too if you don't mind..." said Aina in a sweet tone.

Arisa raised one eyebrow with skepticism.  
She looked at Nanaka who gave her a sweet smile, then looked at Aina who gave her a goofy smile.  
Then sighed softly.

"Go and suit yourselves..." and left to the other room to get her things.

Nanaka looked at Aina; both shared a wide smile.

"Do…do you think she…might notice something?…" asked Aina softly and shyly, abruptly changing her moods.

Nanaka blinked softly, and with gentle hands grabbed Aina's outfit without taking her eyes from Aina's.

They stood there, devouring each other with their gazes.

"I don't know… is there something to notice…?" asked Nanaka softly in a very husky tone; Aina giggled nervously.

Nanaka gave her a cocky smile and turned around to start putting Aina's outfit in her zipper.

"She…She isn't dumb…" said Aina softly.

"She can think whatever she wants…" sentenced Nanaka hanging Aina's zipper.

"Thank you…" said Aina, and suddenly Arisa popped into the room with her long coat on and a small bag, maybe her bathing things were there.

"Ok, I'm off…Sure you don't want to come…?" asked Arisa; both girls locked gazes with her.

"I'm ok…" said Nanaka in her boring tone.

"Are you feeling lonely?…" asked Aina with an amused tone; Arisa snapped in surprise.

"Eh?!…no no, it's just…it's a weird occasion for the three of us to be alone…I dunno, I thought it would be a good chance to deepen our bonds…" said Arisa with trouble and embarrassed.

Nanaka curled the tip of her lips; Arisa was feeling lonely and a bit left out because of the "weird" dynamic she and Aina had.

"Like we did on the training camp? You suggested for us all to go to the Spa and such…" said Aina with her amused tone.

"Exactly…" nodded Arisa.

"I'll pass…" said Nanaka again and moved out of the room.

Arisa followed her with her sight.

"Don't you care about us 'Third Years'?…." she asked; Nanaka stopped in the hall and turned around with her "Suwa face".

"I care, but I don't think the three of us taking a bath might change the dynamic we already have…there are other ways…" said Nanaka and turned again to continue her way.

"Maybe you are right…well, be sure you check in with Shuka…" said Arisa in a dry tone, Nanaka stopped and abruptly looked at Arisa.

Both locked gazes. Serious gazes.

"I bet she isn't happy that you are here spending the night with Aina-san … so you better check in on her…" said Arisa, then she looked at Aina who gave her a sad smile and later left the room with a heavy thump on the door.

Was that a warning?  
Arisa knew about the sexual tension Aina and Nanaka were having towards each other, so maybe that was a warning for Nanaka to remember where her loyalties were? That she was with Shuka, so better check in on her?

_But…we are no together anymore…_

But of course, Arisa didn't know that.

Aina closed the sliding door of the spare room after turning off the lights and looked at Nanaka from the hall towards their room.  
Both locked gazes with serious looks and a strong heat could be felt rising from one side of the room to the other.

Finally, they were alone.

Aina smiled at her.

"So…Shuka huh?…" said Aina with a cocky smile.

"Should…we…take a bath…?" asked Nanaka trying to change the conversation; talking about Shuka wasn't in her mind, and of course it would ruin the mood.

"Oh… you really want to take a bath…?" asked Aina in the door frame.

"Don't you?…"

They stood in their spots without saying a thing but looking at each other.

Nanaka fidgeted in her spot.

_This is….awkward…_

Aina giggled.

"Ok ok, bathroom then…I'll set the water…" said Aina with a nervous voice but trying to be diligent.

"Oh…hum…" said Nanaka shyly, seeing Aina disappear into the bathroom.

Nanaka massaged her temples while turning around to set her gaze on the sea in front of her.

The view was indeed beautiful from the room's balcony.  
It was late but the sunset had just passed and there was still some light from it, so Uchiura bay was pretty easy to see from there.

She walked in her slow pace towards the terrace before the balcony, dodging the nice furniture, but not opening the window, she just wanted to enjoy the sight, it was indeed soothing and relaxing her.

Normally she would have everything under control, but with Aina everything was a mystery.

Would Aina accept her feelings? Or according to Aina, she wouldn't be ready yet?

But she had talked to Shuka, she had settled things, and Aina was eager to take this trip.  
To be alone with Nanaka…

_But why do I feel so nervous about?…_

_Is she going to reject me again?… Is she?…_

Then a sad feeling invaded her entire body.  
The fact that she couldn't read Aina as she used to read Shuka was messing with her.

The other day at her house she had made a fool of herself because she read Aina's signs, but she had rejected her. And the last time Aina had been at her place, there was palpable sexual tension, which Aina had also rejected, because Nanaka's parents were there, and because she "wasn't ready".

So how was she supposed to read Aina's behavior? Or Aina's moods? What the hell did she want to do with Nanaka?!

"Suwawa…" Aina called softly from behind her.

Nanaka turned around with a clear sad expression that melted Aina's heart.

"What….what's wrong? Are you ok…?" asked Aina walking towards her.

"I…I don't know….maybe I'm tired…" said Nanaka massaging her temples again.

"Oh… well… the bath will help…" said Aina shyly.

Both remained silent, looking at each other.

The only sound they could be heard was the water running while filling the tub, and maybe their hearts pounding fast and hard in their chests.

"Are…are you going to….share the bath…with me…?" asked Nanaka softly, her voice cracked from nervousness.

"I…I don't know….do you want me to…?" asked Aina shyly.

Nanaka blinked; was Aina in her "Childish Mood"? What had happened with the straightforward Aina from the other day at her place? The one who would open her legs and make her moan her name?

_Maybe she isn't ready?…_

"Aina I—" but Nanaka was interrupted.

"OH! I'm going to close the faucet…" said Aina and quickly ran towards the bathroom. 

Nanaka was left astonished in her spot.

Aina was equally nervous and stressed out about it.  
Now that both of them were alone, with a tub full of nice and hot water, the only thing left was to get undressed and…cross the line.

_Cross the line… we have been leashing up our feelings till now….why should we keep holding back?!_

Nanaka sat on the armrest of one of the terrace seats, looking towards the room while massaging her temples.  
It wasn't that she had a headache, but because she was really stressed out about what should she do about this situation.

And Aina was equally lost, so she couldn't read her, therefore, she just couldn't take the lead….what if she was rejected once again?

"Ok, the bath is….ready…" said Aina walking back in, but she stood in the door frame.

Once again both locked gazes that were mixed with eagerness, shyness, nervousness, and sexual desire.

Nanaka licked her lips; Aina was adorable in pajamas that actually fit her, not like the ones she used to lend her.

"Ok…" she said softly, but she didn't stand up.

They waited for a few seconds that felt like minutes.

Aina was the one who broke the ice.

"Suwawa…" she said and started walking towards her, softly, "Are…are you sure you talked to Shuka…?"

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, Aina, I told you… everything is settled…" said Nanaka recovering her confidence.

"So…when will the official date be…?" said Aina stopping in the middle of the room on of one of the futons. "You…need to tell the members….you heard Arisha…"

Nanaka blinked a few times, trying to adapt to the new light, it was indeed getting dark.

"Aina, you don't need to worry about the members, what's important is that Shuka and I are done and we settled things…" said Nanaka in her low tone, very serious.

"But…are you….are you sure…?" asked Aina once again with fear.

"I am…" said Nanaka softly.

Aina started to walk towards her once again, now with determination.

"You are not lying…right…?" said Aina with a serious tone.  
Of course, Aina was debating with her own convictions about it. Her fears were that if Nanaka was "free" for her, not if she was ready…because she was not going to reject her.

Not anymore.

Aina stopped in front of her, and because Nanaka was seating on the armrest they were at eye level.

Nanaka shook her head softly; the truth was that she was so nervous that she couldn't speak. Aina was standing in front of her, with her big eyes looking straight at her, her tongue constantly licking her plump lips, her scent was making Nanaka dizzy, this was too much.

Was this right? Was Aina going to accept the "plan" she had made with Shuka? Her bets?

_But in the end, I failed in so many plans…_

_I wanted to be sure I cared and wanted so much more little things in life…_

_...and some pleasures that I was denied..._

Nanaka grabbed Aina's hand and pulled towards her, and softly, almost like a whisper she said;

"I…I feel satisfied…That I left all my debts behind…"

But it wasn't Nanaka who kissed Aina; Aina bit Nanaka's lower lip without taking her eyes off her, somehow slowing the motion. They shared an intense look; Nanaka's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. In a moment, Nanaka thought she would be rejected once again, but no...

Aina moved her left hand and softly went to Nanaka's chin, lifting it, she left Nanaka's lower lip for just a second to move forward to kiss her, closing her eyes while doing it.

Nanaka smiled on that kiss and closed her eyes too.

It was soft, tender and sweet.

But mostly, slow. It felt like a year of waiting was worth it for that moment.

Aina broke the sweet kiss to look at her with a smile, Nanaka blinked a few times and smiled back at her.  
They couldn't say anything, they were in a complete state of ecstasy just looking at each other as if no one could believe what had happened.

Nanaka looked at Aina straight in her eyes, like searching for more, to tell herself that; Yes! She had finally kissed her, and Aina was doing just the same.

They had Kissed.  
And they liked it.

A few seconds passed from the realization that they had finally crossed the line, now there was no turning back...

Both girls sent their troubles out the balcony and stopped leashing up their feelings towards each other.

Nanaka in a quick motion opened her legs to get more access to Aina and hugged her by her hips, while Aina moved forward and encircled her arms around Nanaka's neck as they locked their lips once again, now in a messy and wet kiss.

Now there wasn't anything to be nervous or to feel bad about, they were devouring each other lips with fierce passion.  
Nanaka was the one who started introducing her tongue inside Aina's mouth, and Aina greeted it playfully with her own.

Both tightened their embrace towards each other while deepening the intense kiss, this wasn't enough; Nanaka wanted more, she wanted more from Aina...

...and it seemed that Aina wanted more too.

Nanaka moved her right hand from Aina's hip towards her cheek, cupping it for her tongue to get deeper into Aina's mouth while Aina stuck her tiny body more into Nanaka's and entwined her fingers in Nanaka's silky hair, moving her head more towards the kiss.

Wet sounds started to eco inside the room as the kiss deepened with soft grunts of pleasure and soft moans that started to escape from the girls' mouths.

Nanaka moved her hand from Aina's cheek towards a few strands of Aina's hair that were in the way and locked them behind Aina's ear.

Aina bit Nanaka's lower lip in a way of thanking her, making them softly open their eyes and to have a bit of air.  
They were inches apart from each other's lips, panting heavily against each other's scent, their lips were really swollen.

Nanaka brought her hand once again towards Aina's cheek and joined their foreheads. They shared some intense looks trying to catch their breath. Aina thought she could imitate Nanaka and cupped both of her cheeks with her hands.

"I...I'm happy..." murmured Aina with her eyes fully of tears.

Nanaka smiled at her softly and kissed once again.  
Of course, Aina smiled on that kiss and answer it with another even more passionate one.

Aina's lips were so soft, tasted like cherries, and were so plump that made Nanaka start biting them and licking them more eagerly; Aina didn't want to stay behind and answered back by devouring Nanaka's lips once again...

They started to intensify their kissing session in something that Nanaka just couldn't explain; it was like an explosion of heat, of lust, and she was becoming addicted to it to the edge of losing her self control.

She wanted more. She wanted more from Aina.

A kiss wasn't enough.

Nanaka moved her left hand that was resting on Aina's hip, hugging her, to under Aina's pajama shirt to start caressing her back; Nanaka's touch made Aina shiver and to abruptly stop the kissing session because Aina arched her back and moaned.

It was a moan that made Nanaka open her eyes wide and to try to close her legs, of course, she couldn't, because Aina's body was in the way, but made her thank her old self for not fucking Aina at her place while her parents were home.

Aina was loud in bed.  
And Nanaka discovered a new addiction.

"Did you...just...com—" tried Nanaka, but Aina shushed her with her left index.

"Don't say a thing..." said Aina in her sexy tone, panting very elaborately and with sweat on her temples.

Nanaka bit her lips while looking at her with malicious eyes.

"Just...fuck me, Nana..." said Aina in her 'mature mood'. That mood that made Nanaka soaking wet.

Nanaka licked her lips.

Aina wasn't a kid, she was a woman, she didn't need to go shy, or with sweet talk.  
She wasn't Shuka, and certainly Nanaka doubted that this was Aina's first time. There was no point in holding back.

Nanaka grabbed Aina's puffed cheeks and in her low and sexy tone she said;

"Alright then, this night I'm gonna make you moan **Shiny** till dawn…" and Nanaka sealed the deal with a deep kiss that, of course, Aina received with her tongue and made it feel even wetter and messier than before.

Aina's body started to move in a weird way, of course, Aina was searching for some friction in her lower half, so she started to rub against Nanaka's body.

Nanaka opened her eyes for a bit, looking at Aina who was so desperate to be fucked; Nanaka determined that that wasn't the place, so she hugged Aina tightly and stood up from the armrest making Aina snap in surprise and tried to hold her position on tiptoes.

The 10 cm difference was taking a toll on this kind of situation.  
Aina was just too short. And that made Nanaka hornier.

Nanaka started to move towards the futons while still kissing Aina fiercely, of course, Aina was reciprocating every kiss, every bite, and the playful tongue.

Without breaking the intense kiss, Nanaka made Aina sit on the first futon while Nanaka just kneeled in front of her.

They were eager to start touching each other and it was pretty clear when both started desperately grabbing each other's shirts. All those clothes were just in the way.

Without taking their lips away from each other, the clothes were disappearing from their bodies and reappearing somewhere else in the room, until they were left just in their panties.

But passion was bigger than anything, they didn't stop to look at each other's bodies, they kept kissing as if they needed to take back all the kisses they missed that whole year. Nanaka was addicted to Aina's lips, to her tongue, to her bites, it was intoxicating her.

Nanaka pushed Aina to her back without separating their lips, she slyly slid her left knee between Aina's crotch while Aina slyly pulled Nanaka's scrunchie out of her ponytail, making her hair fall gracefully over her, as Aina lifted her right leg to hook it with Nanaka's hip, and moving her left thigh to touch Nanaka's crotch as well.

Nanaka had to stop kissing her to moan; her lower half was begging for some rubbing.  
Aina smiled wide about it and hugged Nanaka's head desperately to keep the kissing going as she started to move her hips, of course, Nanaka couldn't do any less than to start moving as well, making some good friction between them.

The movements weren't slow; they were fast and passionate as both were desperate to hear each other's moans, the kissing session was abruptly cut by Aina's louder moans that were making Nanaka even wetter.

"Su—Ah~! Ah~!…Suwawa~! AH~!" Aina moaned loudly in her super high pitched tone.

Nanaka had to bite her lips to control her own moans, but she increased the speed of her hips making more friction in Aina's crotch, and at the same time trying to stick her own into Aina's thigh.

She could feel her left thigh soaked, as her lower lips making her panties and Aina's thigh also wet.  
It was in a way uncomfortable, but she just couldn't stop her movements to take off her panties, she just needed to cum in her panties the same as Aina.

Aina's moans became louder and Nanaka just couldn't control her own any longer, so she started to moan with her in a symphony of wet sounds, body friction, pants, grunts, and loud moans.

"Suwa…wa….I'm…I'm...I'm…coming~…AH!...AH!…" Aina was moaning, Nanaka hugged her tightly.

"I'm…I'm coming too…" Nanaka tried to say controlling herself, but both just couldn't hold any longer, and moaned louder, at the same time sticking to each other's bodies, pressing firmly against each other crotches with their thighs.

Aina's back arched as Nanaka's butt stuck out more from its position trying to hold on tight in the intense orgasm.

Finally, calm reached the room, except for the panting from the girls.

Nanaka felt her all her strength and couldn't help but to fall over Aina's tiny body; Aina made a drowned gasp.

With clumsy hands, Aina hugged Nanaka and softly started to stroke her hair.

Nanaka moved her head a bit to look at Aina; she was resting, breathing heavily, eyes closed. but with a huge smile on her face.  
Nanaka blinked a few times and couldn't help but smile wide too…

Finally, they had crossed the line, they had kissed and shared an intense orgasm together. It was incredible.

_But…I don't feel satisfied…_

Maybe Nanaka was filled with love, with happiness and joy, but she just ignored her tiredness and her sore legs to muster the strength to push herself up once again, her eyes darkening in lust, moving up to face Aina once again.

They had waited a year, they needed to make the most of it. One round wasn't enough.

She caressed Aina cheeks softly; of course, at the moment Aina felt Nanaka's body starting to move on top of her she snapped out of her tiredness too and looked at Nanaka who was moving toward her.

They locked gazes, loving gazes, as no one could believe that finally, they were consummating their love, the love they always had but were denied to enjoy, until now.

They were making their own precious memories in a place where no one else was. If they had made love to each other in Nanaka's place, Shuka's ghost would have been there hunting Nanaka, the same thing as in the Lantis building. Those were _NanaShuka_ love spot, but now, they had made a _NanaAinya_ one, and Nanaka wanted to make even more, one kiss wasn't enough, one rub wasn't enough.

And now that they had crossed the line, they had consummated their passion and they had each other's bodies, it was time to start enjoying Aina.

"You ok Suwa-chan?" asked Aina in a loving tone.

Nanaka smiled wide at her, still caressing Aina's cheek.

"Yes…and I'm happy too…" said Nanaka also in a very loving tone; Aina smiled wide.

But Nanaka wasn't there to talk.

She moved forward and started kissing Aina softly, but deeply.

Of course, Aina reciprocated the kisses, feeling their heat increasing once again.

Nanaka cut the kiss this time.

"I…I want to make love to you…" said Nanaka in her low and husky tone, "I…I want to see your body and enjoy it…"

Aina smiled wider and nodded shyly; Nanaka smiled at her softly as they locked their lips once again in another tender kiss.

But, as Nanaka should have known by that time, it was that Aina was unexpected.

So in a quick movement, she turned around making Nanaka stay on her back as Aina straddled her.

Aina cut the kiss while Nanaka snapped in surprise from the quick movement Aina made her do.  
She blinked abruptly, trying to comprehend what the hell was happening.

Aina wasn't as passive as she had thought.

Aina smiled maliciously at her while locking gazes.

"A…Ainya…?" called Nanaka with surprise, but Aina hushed her with a kiss.

"Don't worry Nana, you will make love to me…but I like to be on top…" said Aina smiling cockily at her, and then raised her torso revealing herself to Nanaka.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide at the sight, and at the same time cursed that she didn't have better night vision contacts.

Of course, night had fallen and the room was quite dark, except for the light coming from the window behind them, which made Aina's body look even better.

Her huge chest, her right curves in the right places, her thick thighs, and her wetness through her panties.

There was nothing shy in Aina's body, and everything looked so perfect that it was even unreal that such perfection was just in front of her.

"I hope you are enjoying the view…" said Aina, while with her right hand started to pull down her panties as her left hand tried to cover one of her breasts, but obviously failing at it.

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to come back to reality, this was happening and she needed to stick to this dimension.  
So, she brought her hands and touched Aina's thighs firmly.

_Yes, they are real… and…so…delicious…_

Nanaka licked her lips unconsciously while her sight traveled from Aina's thighs towards her big and shiny eyes, not losing any details, studying her carefully.

Then she stayed in complete astonishment of how Aina lifted her right leg to take off her panties, to later take it off her left leg.  
Finally, Aina was completely naked for Nanaka to enjoy her.

_My, I think…I'm going to come just with this…_

Nanaka blinked again and gulped dryly.  
She was out of breath.

But full of passion.

Aina threw her panties God knows where, while at the same time Nanaka lifted her torso to hug Aina's body; thanks to the height difference, Nanaka's kisses landed straight on Aina's lips. She started to kiss her passionately while Aina stuck her body to Nanaka's, her hands entwined in Nanaka's silky hair.

Nanaka's hands started to feel Aina's soft skin; her right hand went directly to her cute and firm butt, while her left tried to grab one of her breasts.

It was like a drug, kissing Aina while touching her silky skin; Aina broke the kiss to start moaning and grunting from Nanaka's electric touch. Nanaka had the opportunity to start kissing Aina's neck and started filling Aina's desired with her hot kisses, while at the same time started to squeeze her breast.

Aina's firm grip onto Nanaka's skull became a little bit painful as Aina's legs started to shake.

Nanaka started a trail of kissed on Aina's skin through her neck, to her collarbone, until reaching her right breast and fiercely started sucking it, while her left hand groped the right one properly.

Aina arched her back while moaning, her hips started to move with eagerness, she indeed needed some rubbing once again.

Nanaka sucked Aina's nipple hard enough for Aina to again moan loudly, to later go to her other nipple to start the teasing her all over again.

"Oh…Nana~…Suwa—wa~…Suwawa just…fuck me already…." demanded Aina between moans and grunts.

Nanaka stopped sucking Aina's nipple and looked up to meet her gaze, but that glance was just two seconds; Aina grabbed Nanaka's head and gave her a deep kiss that made her shiver in her spot and something hot burned inside her own panties.  
Maybe she had just come from that, but she couldn't think too much about it, _her_ Aina was eager to be fucked by her.

So, with diligent hands she reached Aina's core, her right hand being soaked by Aina's wetness.

Nanaka abruptly broke the kiss while at the same time she reached Aina's clit and started teasing it.

"My, Ainya…you are soaked…" said Nanaka with a husky tone but with a lot of surprise.

Aina just moaned louder.

Nanaka was delighted by the sight; she slid her fingers in Aina's slit, feeling the wetness, moving her fingers from one side to another trying to tease her more, but Aina's legs were now shaking.

"Ow! Suwawa~!" called Aina with almost a whine, looking at her with pleading eyes; Nanaka looked at her while stopping her fingers.

Nanaka's eyes were darkened in lust; Aina was at the verge of oblivion, her knees shivering, her core dripping wet on Nanaka's hand, her hips eager, her arms around Nanaka's neck, and looking at her with teary eyes while biting her lips.

She wanted to be _fucked_ so hard. Aina just forgot that Nanaka wanted to make love to her, not to just _fuck her_. That was even vulgar.

But that was what Aina wanted, to be _fucked._

Nanaka licked her lips and with a husky, sexy and low tone murmured into Aina's ear;

"Beg me to."

Aina grunted in pleasure, Nanaka's low tone maybe made her cum again, but Aina just couldn't take it.

"Fuck me, Suwawa, fuck me hard!" said Aina in her loud and begging tone, that, of course, made Nanaka smirk proudly.

_So who is screaming who's name now...legs spread and soaking wet!_

As Nanaka moved towards Aina's lips to lock a new wet and intense kiss, she moved two fingers inside Aina, deep and without warning.

Aina moaned louder into the kiss, as her hips started to move fast, fucking Nanaka's fingers without care.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, that sight was extremely delicious.  
Aina was out of herself moving her hips, moaning louder and holding Nanaka's head as if her life depended on it.

Nanaka blinked, fiercely trying hard to stick in the act and to not come just from seeing Aina fuck her fingers, she was supposed to be fucking Aina, not her being a dildo.

So, Nanaka licked her lips and started to kiss Aina's breast with passion and eagerness, while her other hand hugged Aina's waist with the strength to keep her in position.

Nanaka sucked Aina´s nipples hard, and started giving her hot and wet kisses on her neck while starting to move her right hand at pace with Aina's movements, being careful to curl them and move her fingers prodigiously inside her.

Wet sounds started to fill the room as Aina's moans started to get louder.

"Ah~ Ah~ So, Good, Suwawa~!... ah, ah!, AH! AH~! I'm gonna...I'm gonna~" Aina was moaning louder for maybe all the hotel floor to hear.

Nanaka sucked her neck hard while inserting a third finger inside Aina, deeply.

Aina just couldn't take it and arched her back with a final and even louder moan.

Finally, silence one again.

Aina's body fell over Nanaka's, and Nanaka just hugged her tenderly and with love. Aina kept her position over Nanaka's hand, her knees supporting her tired body, as Aina's arms encircled Nanaka's neck. Her head resting on Nanaka's shoulder.

Aina's breathing was quite elaborate and she was panting hard, trying to come back from the orgasm.

Nanaka rubbed her back softly while starting to give Aina soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Ainya-chan... are you ok...?" asked Nanaka in a very sweet tone; Aina nodded without moving her head out of Nanaka's shoulder.

Nanaka smiled softly, then she moved her fingers still inside Aina, teasing her again; Aina moaned again.

"My my...you are still so soaked..." said Nanaka with a teasing tone while moving her fingers, filling her ears with the wet sounds and Aina's soft grunts.

"Suw—Suwawa...mmfff!" tried Aina, moving her torso back to lock gazes with Nanaka; both locked gazes, while Nanaka had a huge grin, Aina was with a troubled face, her cheeks red in embarrassment and all sweaty.

"Sto—stop...Ah~! You...mmfff" Aina bit her lips, suppressing her moans and grunts.

Nanaka stopped her movements but didn't remove her fingers; Aina looked at her panting.  
Nanaka smiled at her softly with a lovely gaze. She moved forward, their lips inches from each other.

"I love you, Suzuki Aina..." and she kissed Aina, deeply, lovingly, tenderly.

Aina closed her eyes and accepted Nanaka's feelings, hugging Nanaka's head with more strength and answering back the kiss with the same love and passion.

Nanaka departed from the kiss when she felt something wet and cold on her cheeks, so she moved away from Aina to find that she was crying on the kiss.

"Oh, Ainya-chan...did I hurt you? Are you ok?" asked Nanaka in panic and forgetting that her right hand was still under Aina with 3 fingers inside.

Aina just shook her head and with her left hand wiped a few tears.

"I'm...I'm just happy..." said Aina softy, "these are just tears of joy..."

Nanaka raised her eyes in sadness.

Of course, Nanaka had finally confessed her feelings for Aina, truly and purely, not just because Aina was pushing her in some disagreement or conversation as they usually had.

No.

This time Nanaka confessed to her, finally, Aina's love was being reciprocated.

Nanaka smiled at her lovingly.

"I'm happy too..." said Nanaka and pushed forward to steal another kiss. But this time it was a short one. "And I have to warn you, I'm fond of kisses..."

Aina giggled and rested her forehead on Nanaka's for a few seconds, taking in all her feelings and Nanaka's.  
Her breath was now calmer.

"Suwawa...can you...You know?... take them out?..." Aina asked shyly, locking gazes with Nanaka.

Nanaka smirked and licked her lips.

"Too bad, it's really warm inside you..." said Nanaka in her husky voice, and removing her fingers.

Aina grunted in pleasure and her gaze stuck on Nanaka's fingers, of course, Nanaka was showing them to her.

"You came quite a lot didn't you?" teased Nanaka, and before Aina could say a thing Nanaka licked her fingers not breaking eye contact.

"Oh~ don't— don't do that...Suwawa..." said Aina shyly, and pulled Nanaka's hand away from her lips and tongue.

"Why...you are delicious..." said Nanaka in her dry tone, "I think I'm not done with you..."

"Eh? Suwawa..." called Aina with eyes wide, "I ... I came a lot of times..." finished Aina shyly.

Nanaka gave her a proud smile; Aina raised her eyebrows.

"Actually...now that you mention..." started Aina, but paused to move Nanaka's "dirty" hand towards her face, looking her own nectar on Nanaka's sticky fingers, "I feel hungry..." and Aina licked Nanaka's hand, making Nanaka snap in surprise, of course, Nanaka wasn't expecting that.

"Hey!" said Nanaka trying to move her hand back to, her but Aina was eagerly licking her fingers and her own cum from Nanaka's finger, "Sto—stop!" said Nanaka, until she was finally able to withdraw her hand out of Aina's mouth.

"What?...seeing you, makes me hunger..." said Aina recovering her 'sexy mood'.

"Eh?..."

"You heard me, I'm hungry, and I warn you..." Aina was saying while moving her body forwards, which made Nanaka stay in her back once again against the futon, "I'm a BIG eater..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide as Aina turned her sex switch on once again and abruptly started kissing her again, sloppy, fiercely and wetly, introducing her playful tongue and using her hands to start fondling Nanaka's body.

Of course, Nanaka at this point of the night didn't need any more teasing, she would maybe have to throw her panties away because of the wetness, as if there was no washing machine capable of cleaning her wet messes.

And maybe Aina knew, it because her kissing session didn't last that long, in no time she started to move down on her, giving Nanaka some hot and wet kisses on her neck, her collarbone, but she stopped on Nanaka's cute chest.

Nanaka felt some shy hands squeezing her breasts; she couldn't help but look down on Aina, her eyes wide in love with Nanaka's breasts, looking at them with curiosity and with a goofy smile.

"Ai...Aina...?" called Nanaka, somehow feeling a bit awkward.

"Eh?" snapped Aina who suddenly changed into her 'Goofy mode', "Oh, don't mind me...it's just, I'm in love with your body..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and felt embarrassed.

"Ok...but...don't... don't stop to look at my breasts...geez!" said Nanaka throwing her head back to the futon; Aina laughed at her.

"Awww Suwawa-chan, you are so cute when you are frustrated..." said Aina squeezing Nanaka's breasts, "don't worry... I'm going to make you feel good..." said Aina, as she slowly stuck out her tongue and started to tease Nanaka's erect nipple.

"It's just..." continued Aina between licks, "I've wanted to do this...from...a...long...time...ago." she finished by sucking the nipple with strength.

Nanaka moaned softly.

Aina did the same with the other breast but didn't stay long on Nanaka's breast, she continued down, licking and kissing her; Nanaka's legs started to move with impatience.

"I know...Nana, I can smell you..." said Aina kissing Nanaka's belly, still going down. But she abruptly stopped on Nanaka's hipbone.

Nanaka looked down with pleading eyes to see why Aina had stopped.  
They locked gazes; Aina smirked.

"I have wanted to do this...since I saw you in the showers..." and gave Nanaka a deep and strong kiss on her hipbone.

Nanaka moaned louder and her back arched.

Aina had found out her weak spot thanks to that day when she had seen Shuka giving Nanaka oral sex in the showers, Shuka teased her hipbone and Nanaka just couldn't control it. Aina SAW that, and now Nanaka was defenseless under Aina's control.

Aina was teasing her hipbone just so much that she needed to hold Nanaka's legs in position.

"Oh, Aina, Aina...stop it! I ...I'm..." Nanaka moaned out of control.

Aina continued teasing, and with her hands removed Nanaka's soaked panties, while her tongue and lips still worked on Nanaka's skin.

"Mmm… I think dinner is ready..." murmured Aina against Nanaka skin, as she kept going down, "It's a shame that this won't be featured on the 'Walker'..."

Nanaka was about to say something, but Aina found Nanaka's bump of nerves and sucked it hard, making her moan and throw her head against the futon once again.

"...mmm better this way, more for me..." murmured Aina between Nanaka's legs, but continued teasing Nanaka's clit without mercy.

Nanaka grabbed the futon tightly with both hands while Aina was devoured her; Aina's tongue started to travel from north to south through Nanaka's slit, moving around twitching and moving crazily in Nanaka's most private place.

She just couldn't hold back any longer, and Nanaka in a complete state of ecstasy brought her right hand towards Aina's head and pushed her down, lower to her entrance, her fingers entwined painfully in Aina's hair while moaning.

Somehow Aina understood the motion and started to fuck Nanaka with her tongue.  
And it was madness.

Aina was indeed a big eater, and her tongue was craziness. The way it moved, twitched, and turned was madness even for Nanaka to hold. Maybe she wasn't deeper inside Nanaka, but at that point of the night, Nanaka just wanted to erupt in all her pleasure, in a strong orgasm and a loud moan.

And she did.  
She came louder, holding onto Aina's head and holding her left hand.

It was intense and incredibly satisfying.

Silence was in the room once again, except for Nanaka's heavy panting.  
She softened her tight gripping on Aina's hand and head, feeling completely drained. She wasn't used to having 3 rounds straight, with Shuka it was indeed different.

"You ok Suwa-chan?" asked Aina in a soft and sweet tone from between her legs.

Nanaka opened her sleepy eyes softly to fix her sight on the dark ceiling, she felt totally out of this world.  
She could feel Aina crawling back to her chest.

"Hehe, you are done... I'm glad I learned something that day..." said Aina placing herself on Nanaka's chest, of course, referring to the time in the shower with Shuka.

Nanaka made a sad face. _Her time with Shuka_.

Charged by sadness she moved her arms to grab Aina's cheeks and made her look at her, she also tried to lift her torso enough to lock gazes with her.

Aina greeted her with her big and wide shiny eyes, looking at a very sad Nanaka.

"I don't want to hear that; I'm with you now, please…" asked Nanaka in a very soft and serious tone; Aina raised her eyebrows in sadness, but then blinked and gave Nanaka a sweet smile.

Aina moved forward and kissed Nanaka softly.  
Nanaka tried to hold on the taste; she just didn't like her own taste.

"I'm sorry Nana..." and she cuddled on Nanaka's chest; Nanaka hugged her with the rest of the strength she had.

Nanaka closed her eyes tiredly, feeling only her heartbeats and Aina softly breathing.

Aina needed to understand that moving on took time; maybe Nanaka was ready to move on, to sleep with her and take that step, but, Shuka had broken up with her not a month ago, start bringing her up in the middle of sex or after sex, or even comparing her was awkward, twisted, and why not, painful.

Nanaka started to feel some cute kisses on her chest and one of her breasts being squeezed softly, so she needed to wake up from her slumber.

_Eh? Does she want another round?! Jesus!_

"Ai...Aina..." called Nanaka softly but with a shaky tone.

"Are you awake?" said Aina still squeezing her left breast.

"Of course I'm awake... what are you doing?"

"Playing with your chest..." said Aina as if that was the most common and normal thing to do.

Nanaka deadpanned towards the ceiling.

"Sto-stop that..."

"Eh? Why? They are so cute..." Aina said while still squeezing, "Does this put you in the mood again?..." teased Aina now teasing the erect nipple.

"Of course, but I'm drained... Aina, I'm low in stamina...mmmm — please stop!" said Nanaka, and with a tired hand removed Aina's finger from her chest; Aina laughed like an old man.

"Geez! C'mon! Don't get mad...it's just...I love your body...I... I want more..." finished Aina softly with a cute tone, then looked up to Nanaka's face.

"Should we...take that bath?" suggested Nanaka still looking at the ceiling, but then looked at Aina; Aina's eyes showed a special spark.

"That's actually a very good idea..." said Aina raising her body; Nanaka smiled at her.

"Besides...Aina, we did it on the futons...and Arisa might come back in any second..." said Nanaka trying to gather strength to move.

Aina looked at Nanaka with an astonished look.

"Fuck, you are right...Arisha is sleeping here too..." said Aina with a dry tone, she had completely forgotten about her.

Well, Nanaka had too.

"Jesus!" snapped Aina as she quickly got up.

Nanaka blinked a few times and with a lot of effort sat on the futon.

Without any warning, Aina turned on the lights.  
Nanaka blinked abruptly, trying to get used to the light and making some complaining grunts about it.

"Sorry, it's just...we need to fix the room..." said Aina in her diligent tone, "It won't be funny if Arisha finds our wet clothes scattered everywhere right—...Oh." finished Aina.

Nanaka who was scratching her sleepy eyes stopped her at the same time as Aina stopped talking and turned around to see why, but her eyes widened in surprise too.

To see Aina standing up fully naked in the doorframe.

Now with clear light, she could see everything in very crisp HD. Same as Aina; she was frozen in the doorframe, looking back at Nanaka with a goofy smile, and from time to time her eyes moved around the room looking at "the mess".

The clothes scattered, Aina's and Nanaka's futon all messed up.  
Their love being consummated at last, and Nanaka naked in the middle of the room.

Both shared a smile. A happy smile.

"Y' know, I'm wondering if the bath is going to be of any use..." said Aina walking slowly back to the room and grabbing her PJs.

"Mmm, why not...you can clean your messes in there..." said Nanaka standing up and helping with the scattered clothes; she found her lost scrunchie form before and smiled at it.

"My messes?!" said Aina with clothes in her hands.

Nanaka found her soaked panties and lifted it for study, then she turned around and shyly showed them to Aina.

"You made this mess..."

Aina smiled wide and proud.

"I want to clean my messes..." she said softly.

They stood looking at each other devouring their bodies with their sight for a few seconds until they determined that it was unbearable, so both walked to meet each other in another kiss in the middle of the room but started to move towards the bathroom between giggles, kisses and awkward movements.

They bathed, that was for sure, but not before they had fucked their brains out once again, now in the bath.

They ended up relaxing in the tub; Nanaka laid on one side and lovingly hugging Aina who sat in front of her between her legs, both looking at the window with the incredible view of the sea.

"I'm soooooo~ tired..." said Aina getting comfy on Nanaka's chest.

"Me too...how are we going to record tomorrow...?" asked Nanaka hugging Aina tightly.

Aina gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek; Nanaka looked at her; they locked gazes, love gazes, and they kissed again.

"I'm so happy..." said Aina breaking the kiss; Nanaka smiled wide at her.

"We should suggest to Arisha to go to another room..." said Aina turning her face again towards the window.

"Eh? Why?" asked Nanaka cluelessly, of course, at that moment between the tiredness and the drunken feeling of being in a tub with Aina she just couldn't think straight.

"Because, you said you would make me moan **Shiny **till dawn, how are you going to do that if Arisha is in the same room...?!" snapped Aina in her loud tone.

Nanaka giggled and hugged her tightly, pressing her cheek with Aina's.

"Besides...I want to have more sex with you...I want to touch you more... and with her, in the room, it's gonna be impossible..." said Aina with an outraged voice, Nanaka giggled again.

She was messing around with another kid with sex abstinence problems.

"Well, you are right, it's going to be difficult with her in the room...besides, she still thinks I'm with Shuka..." said Nanaka nonchalantly.

Silence filled the room except for the sound of the water.

Suddenly Aina broke the embrace and turned around to have more space from Nanaka.  
They locked gazes, worried ones.

"I think you need to explain that to me..." said Aina in her serious tone.

Nanaka blinked tiredly.  
Of course, before they were just too horny and too eager to screw each other to stop their sexual desires to have this conversation.

"You are going to break up with her right?!" asked Aina.

"Aina, we already broke up, we aren't together...and we thought it was no used telling that to the members..." said Nanaka softly.

Aina opened her eyes in discomfort.  
Nanaka could have sworn that she saw a frown on Aina's face.

"How is that possible? You lied to me!" snapped Aina angrily and abruptly stood up.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide at the sight.  
It was delicious and of course, a little bit unsettling.

She blinked a few times trying to hold on.

"Ai...Aina could you sit, please...?" asked Nanaka trying to control her desires.

"No no! I'm done! You lied to me! You made me believe that you had settled things just to fuck me around!" said Aina in her angry tone and making awkward moves to get out of the tub.

"Hey hey, don't say that," said Nanaka holding her hand and making face her, "Can you calm down, sit and listen?" asked Nanaka politely.

Aina took a deep breath and sat abruptly like a scolded child in front of Nanaka.

"Don't be so cute, or I'll fuck you again..." said Nanaka in her dry tone; Aina was about to say something but Nanaka hushed her with her index.

"We talked, with Shuka...I had all the intentions to make our breakup public to the members, but then we thought about it more carefully..." started Nanaka, Aina raised her eyebrows.

"Aqours is in a very frail state right now, all the members fighting each other because of the Centers, the polls, the fact that 'Second years' are always picked...trying to add more to the mix is going to be unbearable..." said Nanaka in her low tone.

"But we talked about it...Suwawa we are adults! We can take it!" tried Aina.

"I think we can't! Do you imagine how the members are going to react? Who is the one to blame about my relationship not succeeding?" asked Nanaka.

"Shuka of course!" said Aina with a "doh" tone.

Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face".

Aina blinked a few times.

"It isn't?..." she asked shyly.

"That's your point of view..." said Nanaka softly, "what if Anchan or Rikako think I'm the one to blame?"

"But that's not true! If you want I can— oh..." stopped Aina realizing what was going on.

She closed her eyes softly and nodded.

"Ok...I got your point..."

"Do you? ..."

"Yes, now that you mention it...I'm going to be the first one to defend you, maybe Arisha will too... and the Unit will be broken..." said Aina softly.

"We are dealing with people like 'First years' too, they feel that everything is a game, so imagine if they think that Shuka is the one to blame, how unbearable will their mocking get? " added Nanaka.

"Are you protecting her again?" asked Aina annoyed.

"Aina, I'm protecting Aqours, if one of us isn't comfortable in the practice room, can you imagine how that practice is going to be?..." asked Nanaka, "And maybe they might think that I fucked up and they could start messing with me..."

"I'll stand for you!" added Aina with passion, but then realized that that was also wrong.

"Taking sides...breaking the Unit... we don't want that..." said Nanaka softly.

"Then? What are you going to do?" asked Aina in her sweet tone.

"Well, we are lowering the relationship's profile...we will stop doing things...we will try to ignore each other more...and gradually our thing will not be an issue..." said Nanaka nonchalantly.

Aina blinked a few times.

"And you are ok with that?" asked Aina astonishedly.

"Of course, I'm moving on...and...well, I'm with you..." finished Nanaka shyly.

Aina gave her a wide smile, but in a second faded.

"What about Shuka?"

"She agreed...actually, it was her idea...so we will try it..." said Nanaka resting it importance.

"Ok..."

"What do you think? Does that work for you?" asked Nanaka shyly.

Aina moved her head from one side to another, maybe weighing the pros and cons of the issue.

"If we publicly breakup, that doesn't mean we, I mean you and I, can start a thing anyway..." said Nanaka in her low tone; Aina looked at her with a sad face, "Imagine, Shuka and I broke up and one month later you and I start a thing...what are the members going to say?..."

"Yes, that's another mess..." said Aina softly.

"What's important is that Shuka and I agreed to downplay the relationship thingie to focus on Aqours, and to move on...is that ok with you?" insisted Nanaka.

Aina gave her a shy smile.

"Yes, Nana, it works for me..." said Aina in her sweet tone.

Nanaka extended her arms inviting her to hug again, and Aina agreed.

They stayed hugging each other, lovingly sharing some cute kisses and soft touches while enjoying their time in the tub.

Of course, they needed to get out of the tub.

They tried hard to resist having sex once again and to actually dress up in their pajamas.  
But the thought that Arisa might come at any moment was frightening enough for them to even hurry up in changing.

They helped each other with the hairdryer and their beauty sessions.  
Of course, they shared some kisses from time to time, because they needed to share their love as long as they could.

Aina left the bathroom first, while Nanaka brushed her teeth and finished up with her contacts.

When Nanaka left the room she was surprised to see that Arisa was there on her futon, happily talking with Aina.

Nanaka took her place in the middle futon, which was surprisingly clean and neat once again.

Arisa told them that the _Onsen _was incredible and that she had taken so long because the staff had arrived and had ended up in some fun conversation, and after they had gone for some drinks in the hotel's bar. She had a good time and it was a shame that Nanaka and Aina had missed it.

Nanaka didn't say a thing, but Aina was laughing and giggling about everything Arisa was telling them; when Arisa asked what about them, Aina told her that they had spent the time talking about nonsense, and then they took the bath, nothing important.

They kept the chitchat a bit longer until Nanaka just couldn't bear her eyes open and went to sleep.  
The other two girls giggled and followed through.

Arisa turned off the light, and silence filled the room.

Nanaka turned to face Aina and was surprised to find Aina facing her as well.  
Both smiled at each other.

Of course, after everything that had happened a few hours earlier, they had the imperious need to hold each other or to be closer.  
And because the futons were next to each other it wasn't hard.

Both moved to the end of their respective futons to be closer, they held each other's hands entwining their fingers.  
They were lost in each other's eyes, it was sweet and extremely painful.

Aina just couldn't take it and moved forward to steal a kiss from Nanaka's lips. It was soft but powerful.

Nanaka felt all the heat rising once again, but she couldn't do anything, Arisa was at her back and in the same room.

They looked at each other understanding; they shared some few quick kisses and then cuddled.  
Aina in her spot between the crook of Nanaka's neck, as she held her lovingly and tightly between her arms, entwining their legs.

It had been a long day, and both drifted away to sleep.  
Holding on tight on a love that finally was able to be satisfied from both sides.

Slowly the shards of a broken heart being pasted together, feeling what both girls wanted to.

.

.

.

A faint light reached Nanaka's sleepy eyes making her wake up from her slumber.  
She frowned softly at the sensation of light on her eyes, but as she was reaching new levels of consciousness, she was becoming more aware of her surroundings.

It was quiet, it was warm, but there was something that bothered her around the chest.  
Nanaka frowned now more prominently at it, and with no strength at all tried to figure out what it was that bothered her.

She could feel some soft and silky hair, like a bump that was glued to her torso.  
It was warm, cozy, and extremely soft. She thought that maybe it was a pillow, but a soft pinch in her breast told her the contrary.

With now a prominent frown on her face, she tried to open her sleepy eyes; she couldn't help but open them up abruptly to find out that Aina was glued to her chest like a koala, and was delightedly groping her right breast under her pajamas.

Nanaka snapped softly, but enough for Aina to look up and lock gazes with her; she made a goofy smile.

Completely ignoring Nanaka's astonished face, Aina moved up a bit and locked her lips with Nanaka in a sweet peck.

"Morning…" she murmured in a soft whisper, then returned to her spot on Nanaka's breast.

Nanaka blinked a few times not believing what was happening, while feeling her breast being squeezed as Aina snuggled in her chest.

Not every day she woke up with Aina groping her and glued to her chest.  
Then she recalled that the previous night they had screwed each other for a long time in some consecutive rounds of incredible sex.

No, it hadn't been a dream, and now she was feeling clearly awake because Aina was still playing with her breast and something warm was coming out between her legs.

With her poor strength, she shook Aina softly.

"Hey…" said Nanaka in a whisper: Aina looked up once again with a goofy smile, "wha—what are you doing?…"

Aina smiled wide and without any warnings, lifted what was left of Nanaka's pajamas and sucked the teased nipple.

Nanaka bit her lips to hold her grunt and her breath in.  
She grabbed Aina's hair with some strength.

"Ai—Aina!" Nanaka tried to scold her in a whisper, feeling Aina's tongue playing with her nipple, but of course, Nanaka was ignored.

Nanaka's prominent frown made another appearance in annoyance while she tried to separate Aina's body from hers, but Aina was strong enough to resist as the koala she was.

Aina left Nanaka's nipple with a snap that made Nanaka shiver.

"Sto—stop! Aina, Arisa is here…" whispered Nanaka annoyed; no matter if she liked the sensation of having Aina glued to her body, that wasn't the place.

Aina looked at her with a malicious grin still playing with Nanaka's erect nipple.

"I'm hungry…" murmured Aina curving the tip of her lips.

"I—I'm not breakfast…" said Nanaka with annoyance, trying to keep her voice down.

"I beg to differ…" said Aina with a spiteful low tone, and in seconds she started to touch Nanaka's groin.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide in discomfort.  
One thing was her almost not existence breast, but another was her private place.

A place that was beginning to get very wet.

Aina moved up to look at Nanaka's freaked out face while still touching Nanaka's groin over her pajamas with her left hand and started to kiss Nanaka's neck softly, trying to be quiet.

"C'mon Nana…" murmured Aina in her mature and sexy tone," I know you are ready…"

Nanaka bit her lips muffling her grunts and a soft moan that tried to escape from her lips; Aina introduced her hand in her pants, and because her panties were soaked about the previous night's encounter, she wasn't wearing anything below, so Aina reached her soaked core in an instant and started teasing her clit at a soft pace.

"Ai—Aina…" called Nanaka softly, but it was easy to confuse it with a whine or a pledge.

"Shhh…You don't want to awake Arisha up…" said Aina moving her fingers faster.

Nanaka bit her lips and tightened her eyes.

Maybe she could stop Aina, but the sensation was quite good; how long had Aina been teasing her breast for her to become this wet.

Nanaka's breathing started to be more agitated.

"Ai…Aina…" called Nanaka with difficulties and tightening her grip on Aina's pajama.

But Aina's response was to increase her speed over the bump of nerves, of course, wet sounds started to escape from Nanaka's lower lips as soft moans tried to escape from her higher lips.

Aina looked at her with some spark in her eyes; she moved up once again and hushed Nanaka's moans while kissing her and increasing the speed of her fingers, not giving Nanaka's clit any chance of a break.

She was squeezing it, rubbing in circles and touching it on its top, making Nanaka to tighten her embrace on her and to lift her right leg over Aina's body, giving more access to her treasure.

Aina smiled wide on the kiss and tried to insert 2 fingers with difficulty, while with her thumb she was still rubbing Nanaka's clit mercilessly.

The difficulties were because Aina was too short for Nanaka's body, she needed to choose if she wanted to kiss her or to get inside her, but she couldn't do both at the same time in a proper way, especially if they wanted to be quiet and not be noticed.

So, Aina chose to keep kissing Nanaka and keeping her quiet, and her hand was back on the bump of nerves, causing Nanaka's leg to shake and move.

"Shhh Nana, be quiet…" said Aina in a whisper between kisses; kisses that were making her get even wetter, and maybe those sounds would be very difficult to silence.

Nanaka grunted in desperation about it, but Aina placed two fingers inside her mouth to hush her abruptly; Nanaka opened her eyes wide in discomfort and noticed that there was an indescribable taste in those fingers...

"C'mon Nana…come for me…" purred Aina in her ear, and maybe that was enough for Nanaka to lose herself completely.

Aina's sexy voice, her fingers rubbing against her clit, the excitement of being caught in the act, and the fact that a cell phone started to ring at the same time, overcoming Nanaka's moans just perfectly.

With the sound of the cell phone, Aina withdrew her fingers from Nanaka's groin and pants, and out of her mouth, to later roll back to her futon as this had never happened.

Nanaka was left like a statue in a fetal position, and with her hands in her mouth shutting any sound that might have come out of it from the orgasm. But her sight was glued on Aina's figure.

The phone was Arisa's alarm clock.  
Of course, it was time to wake up.

So, in no time she felt some movements behind her; futon movement, Arisa yawning, and seconds later the phone being silenced.

Arisa was awake.

Nanaka closed her eyes feeling her temples sweating.

_God, dammit! Aina!_

Then she felt more movement coming from behind her; Arisa standing up and walking out of the room, few footsteps later a door was closed.  
Maybe she had gone to the toilet?

Nanaka opened her eyes in clear annoyance.  
She saw Aina's bump not even facing her.

_I …I can't believe this!_

_How could she!… How dare her!_

Nanaka frowned.

"Aina…" called Nanaka, but nobody moved; Nanaka frowned.

"Hey…don't ignore me now…" said Nanaka with clear anger in her voice, then she recalled that her pajamas were in any order but the correct one. So she invested the next seconds trying to get her clothes in the right place when she felt a door opening and Arisa's footsteps coming back into the room.

"Hey! You two…it's time to wake up…" said Arisa entering the room.

There was a moment of silence while Arisa moved things around until she spoke again.

"Aina-san, Suwa-san…we need to move! Wake wake wake up—!" said Arisa in a cheery mood, which was even weird for her.

Aina moved in her futon sitting up, like if she just had woken up.

Nanaka deadpanned her.

_What a nerve!_

Aina yawned and then looked at Arisa with a wide smile.

"Morning!" she said almost in Mari's tone.

"Morning Aina, how you feeling?" said Arisa still moving around.

"Good, I slept like a log!" said Aina, also with a very happy tone.

"Good, today is going to be a very busy day…we need our energy…" said Arisa.

Nanaka looked at Aina with a frown, but Aina's gaze was stuck on Arisa.

"Do we need to go down with our outfits already?…" asked Aina still sitting.

"No, we can go down with our clothes to have breakfast, if we go down with the outfits we might get them dirty…" Arisa said.

"Oh, breakfast…" said Aina softly.

"I hope the buffet is good…" Arisa was saying while things were being moved, Nanaka bet her head that Arisa was changing clothes, "Geez! I'm starving…"

"Yes…me too…" said Aina while she took her hand out of the futon and started licking it, locking gazes with Nanaka, who opened her eyes wide in astonishment and embarrassment.

Aina smiled wide at Nanaka and later removed her hand from her lips.

"Are you?" asked Arisa, maybe she had missed that.  
"HEY! Suwawa! Wake up!" said Arisa in now a more diligent tone.

Nanaka snapped in her futon, blinking furiously.

"Uhm…" Nanaka murmured softly, but looking at Aina with her "Suwa face".

"Maybe she isn't hungry…" said Aina softly, then her eyes locked on Arisa once again.

Arisa didn't say a thing, Nanaka could tell from her footsteps that she had walked out of the room again.

Nanaka blinked and then sat in her futon looking at Aina.

"You…are….incredible!" said Nanaka in a low tone.

Aina smiled wide and gave her a smug look.

"Awww Nana, I know I am…people tell me that…but I'm more confident with my tongue," said Aina licking her fingers again.

Nanaka opened her eyes astonished, and her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"EH! No…not that! Geez!, Aina—" Nanaka tried to say.

"Thanks for breakfast…didn't know you tasted this good…" Aina cut in; Nanaka bit her lips.

"You can't do that! What if Arisa had caught us?!" scolded Nanaka.

"But she didn't!…C'mon Suwawa, we are safe…" said Aina waving the issue off, "And you liked it!"

Nanaka mumbled some words; she just couldn't say that she didn't, but surely it wasn't the place. Not to mention that it felt like if Nanaka was kind of a toy for Aina to play with whenever she pleased.

"Tha—That's not the point here…" said Nanaka in a low tone.

"Hey! What's with you?!" interrupted Arisa entering the room again; Nanaka turned around and locked faces with Arisa.

She had a ponytail and was fully dressed, but her big and expressing eyes showed exasperation.

"We are just waking up Arisha…" said Aina smiling.

"What's the hurry?…didn't the Chief say that breakfast was at 7 am?" asked Nanaka in a sleepy tone.

"Hum…yes…but I don't want to cause any delays…I hate being rushed to do things, and you two sure takes everything with such a calm…and…I want to go, I'm really hungry…" said Arisa moving inside again.

"Eh?… How?" asked Aina, Nanaka just followed her with her sight.

"We had dinner quite early yesterday… didn't we?" said Arisa taking out something from her bag.

"Yes, we did…" said Aina.

"Weren't you hungry?" asked Arisa without turning around.

"I had quite a lot last night…" said Aina and looked at Nanaka suggestively; Nanaka's cheeks became wild red.

"But you are still unsatisfied…" said Arisa calmly.

"I'm always hungry…" said Aina softly.

Arisa turned around with a wide smile, Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

"But I don't see you getting dressed….Suwawa, you awake?" asked Arisa now turning to Nanaka.

Nanaka looked at her and blinked a few times.  
Her "Suwa face" could be a sleepy face as well.

"I'm…awake…" said Nanaka softly in her slow voice.

"Sure…well…" said Arisa standing up and looking down at both girls, "I'm going down, or you want me to wait for you…?"

"Just go…make sure to don't eat the entire buffet…" said Aina standing up.

Arisa giggled and started to move out of the room.

"Don't take too long! Can't make any promises!" said Arisa while walking out and closing the door.

Silence filled the room.

Nanaka looked at Aina and made a bitter face.

"You and I, aren't done yet…" said Nanaka in her dry tone.

Aina looked at her with her big eyes and smiled.

"Oh, you want me to continue?" asked Aina.

"Eh? No…Jesus, Aina, you can't do that!" said Nanaka now trying to move out of her futon, "It was risky!"

"Risky? Says the one who used to fuck in the showers…you are really funny!" said Aina in an annoyed tone.

"The circumstances were different…" said Nanaka now standing up beside Aina with a serious face.

"You could have stopped me…" said Aina softly, getting lost in Nanaka's eyes.

"I tried, but you were really stubborn…" said Nanaka getting equally lost in Aina's eyes, her disheveled hair, her plump lips, her everything.  
Indeed Aina looked quite different that day.

It was almost as if her skin was brighter, and her hair softer.

"I couldn't resist it…" said Aina softly, "I have wanted to sleep cuddled up with you for so long…" then she made a sad face, her voice softening, "I …I love you…please don't be mad…?"

Aina finished with a cute pose, and her childish tone, using her powerful puppy eyes.

It melted Nanaka's heart.

Nanaka blinked a few times in awe.  
That was Aina's greatest power over Nanaka. Her cuteness was as effective as kryptonite.

She felt weak in the knees and Aina knew that, so she moved towards her and hugged Nanaka, encircling her arms around her waist.

"Now…that Arisha is gone…maybe we could greet each other properly…?" said Aina, still with her cute and childish tone.

This was so unfair. Nanaka was so weak against this Mood.

But she just couldn't resist.

Nanaka hugged Aina's neck and joined her forehead with Aina, smiling softly at her, fully in love with the short woman.

"Morning Suwawa…" said Aina getting on tiptoes and kissed her softly.

Of course, Nanaka reciprocated the kiss tenderly and softly, feeling her angry state fade away…

But of course, the kiss couldn't be soft and tender forever; Aina started to bite Nanaka's lips hungrily.

"Mmm…mm...Ai…Aina…" said Nanaka trying to break the kiss; Aina just stopped with a surprised face.

"What…?…" asked Aina surprised.

"We… shouldn't we be getting ready…" said Nanaka shyly, like debating herself to stop these loving kisses to start getting ready.

Aina made a big smile and hugged Nanaka tightly.

"I need more kisses…Let's...change the formalities," said Aina shyly, "Now…that I have you—" but she couldn't finish.

Nanaka started kissing her hungrily; maybe she was still in the mood, or Aina's cuteness was a drug, or maybe she was thinking the same as Aina, they had waited a year to be all over each other, and that was the moment to kiss Aina, and even her soul.

It was early, and Arisa had left almost in a hurry, so they could spend a few more minutes in kissing and loving each other.

Nanaka moved Aina towards the nearest closet while still kissing her and sandwiched her against it; Aina started to moan into the kisses as Nanaka slyly put her right thigh between Aina's groin to cause some friction.

Aina started to pant and grunt louder between the kisses.

Of course, now they didn't need to be quiet about it, and Aina knew.

Nanaka started to fondle Aina's body with passion, using her long fingers to touch as much as she could, but the clothes were in the way again. In quick movements Nanaka grabbed Aina's shirt and removed it, throwing it somewhere in the room, and Nanaka started to grope Aina's chest with diligent hands.

She started to move her hips at peace while applying pressure on Aina's groin, groping her chest, squeezing her breast with a firm touch, making Aina moan into the kisses.

"Suwawa…Suwawa…" called Aina louder between kisses.

Nanaka stopped the intense kissing session but didn't stop her hips, she looked at her with eyes darkening in lust.

"I'm...I'm ready…" said Aina in quite a desperate tone.

Both locked gazes, both panting heavily against each other's lips.

"O…Ok…" said Nanaka separating a bit, but Aina grabbed her shirt.

"Take….take it off…" said Aina shyly.

Nanaka licked her lips; Aina was in the Cute mood, the one who teased her in the futon long forgotten.

While Nanaka removed her own shirt, Aina took off her pants.

Maybe she had had the same problem as Nanaka with her panties being soaked, so she wasn't wearing any.  
Aina was naked in front of an astonished Nanaka.

Now with clear daylight, Aina's body looked so delicious.

Nanaka took a deep breath, her lust coming back with fierceness.

She locked her lips with Aina's, squeezing their bodies against each other, continuing their kiss and Nanaka's thigh now against Aina's wet core.

"Fuck me….fuck me Suwawa~…" moaned Aina in their intense kiss.

She didn't need to tell her twice: Nanaka grabbed Aina's left leg and lifted it, locking it on her hip.

"Hold on tight…" said Nanaka in her low and husky tone; Aina did as she was told and hugged Nanaka rounding her arms on her neck, and trying hard to not fall because all her weight was on her right leg.

Nanaka trapped her lips once again and at the same time she inserted two fingers inside Aina.

She moaned loud breaking the kiss.

"OH~ God!" she snapped.

Nanaka started to move her hand and hips at a fast pace, her movements being consumed by their lust and desires.  
They were possessed, moving toward each other, banging against the closet, Aina moaning louder as Nanaka was panting very elaborately.

Seeing Aina so out of control and moaning louder was indeed making her feel weak in the knees.

She started to curl her fingers inside; Nanaka was thinking of inserting a third finger when Aina started to moan in her ear…

"Oh~! Suwa—wa~! Deeper! Ah~, Ah~! AH~! AH~!" moaned Aina, and Nanaka just couldn't think anymore.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Nanaka thought her heart had stopped; she stopped unconsciously moving, her eyes opened wide in astonishment and looked at Aina, who opened her eyes wide and bit her lips but didn't stop her hips.

Nanaka tried to control her breath while turning around with a pale face.

Arisa Komiya was standing in the door frame with her expressive eyes showing great discomfort.

"Don't stop!" snapped Aina at her side in a loud tone, "Finish me…"

"EH?!" mumbled Nanaka now feeling dizzy, her mood had somehow thrown itself out the window.

"Jesus Christ!" said Arisa troubled and slid the door, closing it.

Nanaka felt the thump, but she felt troubled as well: Aina was panting, moving her hips at pace trying to come, her leg locked on Nanaka's hip, and Arisa was seeing THAT.

_Oh my God….She…She—_

"Nana! Focus!" scolded Aina and grabbed Nanaka's cheeks to lock gazes with her, they look at each other with passion.

Nanaka nodded, understanding that they were fucked anyway and there was no use in stopping, they needed to finish.

So, she started to move once again at pace and moving her hand once again to make Aina come.

Aina's arms came back to Nanaka's neck for support as her moans continued to get louder and messier.

It wasn't long for her to scream a beautiful moan and arched her back in a wonderful orgasm.

The room became silent once again, except for the girls' pants and heavy breathing.

Aina let go of Nanaka's hip but no of her neck while Nanaka took her wet and sticky long fingers out of Aina.  
They rested their foreheads while sharing some cute smiles and kisses.

"You...you ok Ainya-chan...?" asked Nanaka softly and mellow; Aina nodded.

"I…geez….that was good…" said Aina out of breath.

Nanaka just couldn't say a thing, her was heart in her throat.

"I…I would love to do it again—" Aina was saying softly.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" they heard from outside the sliding door.

Aina looked at Nanaka with her eyes wide open, like remembering that Arisa had seen them.

Nanaka bit her lips guiltily, while Aina just covered her mouth giggling.

"Aina…this isn't funny…" murmured Nanaka with a sad tone.

Aina didn't say a thing.

"ARE YOU DRESSED?" they heard again.

"Did she?…just waited outside…?" asked Aina shyly, her cheeks bright red.

"And you are shy now?…" said Nanaka a bit annoyed, grabbing her shirt, "NOT YET!" Nanaka shouted back.

Aina took her pants and started looking for her shirt.

"THIS IS HOW YOU WANT TO DEEPEN OUR BONDS SUWA-SAN?" she heard again from outside.

Nanaka frowned.  
Of course, Arisa was talking about how she had rejected the_ Onsen_ idea to deepen the "Third years" bond.

She put her shirt back on and shouted.

"OF COURSE, NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!"

Aina gave her a troubled look.

"Are you serious?!" scolded Aina putting on her pants.

"Of course not!" said Nanaka annoyed.

Aina put on her shirt, and as if it was on cue, Arisa slid the door open.  
Aina and Nanaka stopped their movements, they even stopped breathing.

She was…mad?

Arisa had a serious expression, but Nanaka just couldn't read what the hell was wrong with her, but she wasn't happy.  
That was sure.

Nanaka swallowed hard and dry.

Aina walked to her side with a serious face and held Nanaka's hand entwining their fingers, clear sign that Nanaka wasn't alone, and if Arisa was going to scold someone, it should be the both of them.

Arisa cleared her throat and entered the room.

"You need to tell me what the hell is going on, and don't you dare keep lying to me," said Arisa with a strong voice.

Nanaka tightened the grip in Aina's hand and took a deep breath.

This was indeed the last thing she wanted to…

-0oo0-

Notes:

Dammit, Arisa and her timings...also her as third-wheeling...  
We need to give some love to Arisa... u.u

Masquerade is on HOLD! because Shards Under a Mask needs to move to catch up. So the next updates are going to be on this side of the road! Thanks so much for your support! ( ´౪` )  
Thanks a lot for all the support!, Kudos, Favs, Comments, and good vibes!  
Remember that we LOVE feedback and we are really happy to share some thoughts with you!

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:

Hi! Misha here!  
This Chapter is straightly connected with chapter 02.  
May I say that Sarah - the other Author- participate a lot in this chapter since Masquerade it's on hold.

There's a lot of details! please be sure to notice!  
Also, there's is sex! raw and hard! you have been warned!  
And with no further issues, please enjoy it!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Shards Under a Mask.

Chapter 3.

… change the formality.

Komiya Arisa.

Blood Type B.

Female, skinny, long brown hair, tall, about 163 cm, 22 years old.

She was from Kanazawa prefecture but raised in Shimotsuke in the Tochigi prefecture.

The oldest child in her family.

She started her career as an actress in 2011, but she became famous starring as a yellow buster in a well know _Sentai_ series back in 2012.

She is also known for being a _gravure_ idol.

Her first role as _Seiyuu_ was Kurosawa Dia in Love Live! Sunshine!; the role of a serious 17-year-old girl, who was a Third Year school girl, at an all-female school in Uchiura. Her seriousness and diligence made her almost the most reliable character in the series, but also, the most feared.

Attribute that Arisa and Dia, unfortunately, shared.

The high level of commitment in the Love Live! Franchise made the actresses blend with the characters they voiced at a whole new level, no matter if the characters were far distant and had a lot of differences with them, in the end, they blended.

So, it was hard for even the actresses to tell; when Arisa Komiya began and were Kurosawa Dia ended.

Suwa Nanaka blinked a few times reviewing Arisa's profile.

In a moment of high tension and stress, the human brain worked fast to gather all the "useful" information it could about the threats the person was living; at that moment, that threat was Arisa Komiya, her fellow teammate in the project, her "rival", her Subunit team member, and the "Third Years" leader.

Arisa was a serious person. She was diligent and sharp.

She was there to work, and took everything with such passion, that most of the time she was even a dork about it, a socially awkward person, because, within the looneys that Aqours housed, she just couldn't fit in.

And with reason; she was scary.

"So! I'm listening…" said Arisa with her imperative tone.

Nanaka tightened her teeth; this wasn't the first time she had to face an angry Arisa Komiya or her scolding, but sure, it wasn't funny.

"Why….why don't we discuss this over breakfast?" asked Aina in her sweet tone; of course, her statement made Arisa lock her angry face on her, as well as Nanaka's seriousness.

"Nobody moves from this room until I get answers," said Arisa with an angry tone.

"Why should we give you answers…?" interrupted Nanaka in her low and dry tone.

Arisa closed her mouth with a serious face and locked her gaze on Nanaka; Aina also looked up at Nanaka with astonished eyes.

"Nanaka-san, you are such a pain! I don't even know why I waste myself even trying to be your friend…seriously…" said Arisa still with her angry tone.

Nanaka tightened her teeth and her grip on Aina's hand.

"Arisha, you are so mean…" said Aina trying to defend Nanaka in a weak tone, but the three of them knew that Nanaka was always bitchy towards Arisa, even if she always had the best of intentions trying to help her.

"Seriously?!" snapped Arisa.

Aina just smiled at her shyly, knowing that Arisa was everything but mean towards Nanaka.

"What's with your timing anyway? You are always in the middle..." said Nanaka in her low and bored tone.

"Suwawa, please..." murmured Aina; Arisa just crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry to always be in your way, but as it happens I have to share space with you! And despite all my poor efforts to tell you that you can rely on me, you keep doing this to me! And you keep lying to me!" finished Arisa with her mad tone.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Of course, Arisa had been always in the way; she had been the only witness to Nanaka and Shuka kissing back in the training camp, and now with Aina, but this time it was worse.

She had caught them _doing it._

It was like fate, Arisa Komiya was destined to catch Nanaka in her romantic affairs, in a way, making her stick with her in the lie, in the plan, in short, sticking Arisa's existence to her.

"You are not mad because we were _doing it_, you are mad because we didn't tell you..." said Nanaka still in her bored tone.

Arisa uncrossed her arms and looked at Nanaka with a serious face.

"Nanaka, I told you that I don't give a shit who are you _doing_, as long as you tell me, especially if this person is one of the members!" she said pointing at Aina; both raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Actually, no, I do care, it's not that you have to tell me everything you do outside the project...but...it's, the thing... Jesus Christ! I asked you about this back then, in the taxi, and you lied to me! Suwawa, you were with Shuka, what the hell is this?!" finished Arisa now with her loud tone.

"Are you mad?" asked Aina in her sweet tone.

"I...actually I don't know what I feel right now..." said Arisa softly.

"You feel lonely." mocked Nanaka.

Arisa deadpanned her.

Aina giggled.

"Suwawa, you are being too harsh on her..." said Aina softly.

"Uhm" hummed Nanaka with her "Suwa face".

"Are ya' gonna scold us?" asked Aina shyly; Arisa was about to say something but Nanaka spoke first.

"Why would she? She is always scolding me, and interrupting me in my personal affairs; this is not your business, I do whatever the hell I want, and I'm done apologizing to you, or explaining myself to you; who do you think you are?!" said Nanaka with a frown on her face.

Maybe Arisa was one of the most experienced members of Aqours, maybe Dia and her were equally scary, but deep down, Arisa was a dork, a lonely person that acted as a hard nut to crack.

Someone needed to face her.

Arisa twitched her tongue and chuckled.

Then she looked at Aina.

"I really don't understand what you see in her...actually," then she looked at Nanaka, "I don't understand what they see in you; you are such a pain, stubborn, so unpleasant, so—" Arisa was saying with a very discomforted face.

"Stop stop, Arisha, I can't tolerate this, I'm not going to allow you to speak like that towards Suwawa..." defended Aina, stepping up and facing her.

Arisa bit her lips and then she gave Aina a very pitiful gaze.

Then Aina looked back at Nanaka.

"Suwawa, Arisha is only concerned, guys..." then she looked at Arisa and Nanaka trying to be the "mature one" there, "We are 'Third Years', we are a team, let's not fight...ok?…"

"I'm not fighting! Dammit!" snapped Arisa trying to hold her nerves, "I just wanted my phone! And instead, I find_ this!_ You guys _doing it!_ How can this be normal! Where's the decency?! Show some respect! This is my room too!"

"Oh…" murmured Aina.

"Your phone?" asked Nanaka astonished.

_We got caught….because Arisa forgot….her phone?!_

Nanaka quickly looked down to Arisa's stuff, and effectively, her phone was just there, on her futon.

She mentally facepalmed.

"That's what surprises you?" asked Arisa with an ironic tone.

"Well… yeah…" said Nanaka softly.

"So…ok… there it is…" said Aina pointing at it with her left hand, because her right hand was busy being held by Nanaka.

Arisa deadpanned her.

"I don't care about it…anymore..." said Arisa and took a deep breath, like gathering all her patience, "Are you guys messing with me?"

"Always," said Nanaka.

"No.," said Aina.

Both locked gazes and then giggled.

Arisa massaged her temples.

"Well, guys, I'm sorry, but now I know your secret…" said Arisa in a calmer tone, "I'm sorry Suwa-san, but you are stuck with me once again…"

Nanaka blinked with her boring and usual "Suwa face", like if she had another choice.

Aina smiled wide.

"I think that is fantastic!" said Aina in her happy goofy tone.

Nanaka looked at her with annoyance.

Of course, to Aina, that meant that now Nanaka had to tell the truth about Shuka and her.

At least to Arisa.

"You are not happy…" said Arisa looking for Nanaka's gaze.

Nanaka looked at her still with her boring face, blinked a few times and took a breath.

"Of course, I'm not…" said Nanaka with her serious tone, tightening her hand on Aina's, "My private life is no one else's concern but for me and my partner…"

"Oh, am I your partner?" asked Aina eagerly, looking up and doing some little jumps.

Nanaka looked at her and curled the tips of her lips cutely.

"But what about Shukashuu? Are you cheating on her?" asked Arisa softly.

Nanaka and Aina looked seriously at Arisa once again.

Nanaka took a deep breath while Aina looked at her with sad eyes.

"We...we are not together anymore…we…broke up…" said Nanaka with a knot in her throat.

"Oh…thought so…" said Arisa softly.

"Did you?" asked Nanaka.

"Yes, something was off… you two haven't been fucking in the showers or being cute towards each other for a while…I told you that back in the taxi the other day...and you told me that everything was _fine_, clearly, you lied to me, _again."_

Nanaka didn't say a thing, her sight was glued on Arisa's socks.

It was a mix of shame and pain, shame because of the lying thing, and pain because even if that had happened almost a month ago, it was still something sad and painful.

"Suwawa…" called Aina softly by her side, like bringing her back to Earth.

Nanaka looked at her and faked a smile, like telling Aina that everything was ok; "She moved on".

But Aina and Arisa weren't dumb.

"So, that 'fainting' show you had…was that about Shuka?" asked Arisa now with a soft tone.

Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face"; damn Arisa and her soul!

"Yes…that day…we broke up…well, Shuka broke up with me…" said Nanaka with bitterness.

"Suwawa be fair! You had to end it! Shuka was a brat!" said Aina trying to tell Arisa the truth.

"Uhm, thought something like that might have happened…it was weird that her outfit was there with yours, thought that she was responsible for you being a mess..." said Arisa, then her eyes were on Aina, "And you knew this…"

"Eh?…me?…yes, I knew that day…but—but because I found her like a moppy mess… and she told me that no member should know…I'm sorry I couldn't tell you…" finished Aina softly, Arisa shook her head.

"It was what Suwa-san wanted…" then she looked at Nanaka, "She always does things like that…"

"What do you mean?" asked Nanaka now more annoyed.

"Well, you always have secrets and lies…" said Arisa.

"That's— hey! Arisa, why do you always think that this is personal? Shuka and I agreed that the members shouldn't know, Aina included, but she found me in that state…and things developed in that way…"

"But that was about a month ago! You have been playing the happy couple all this time!" said Arisa now recovering her mad tone.

There was silence.

Aina looked at Nanaka with sad eyes, but she never said a word, instead, she started to softly caress Nanaka's hand.

Nanaka looked away in shame, as Arisa gave Aina a sad look.

Aina was always there to pick up Nanaka's pieces.

"So, are you two a thing now?" asked Arisa with a softer tone.

"I…are we…?" asked Aina looking at Nanaka.

Nanaka looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"Eh… I don't know…? Are we?" Nanaka asked back, losing herself in Aina's eyes.

"Eh?!" snapped Arisa.

"So, you two were fucking your brains out and what?… Jesus! I…I need some explanations…" asked Arisa still confused.

Aina laughed and did some more little cute nervous jumps.

"And before you tell me that it's not my business…" said Arisa in a hurry towards Nanaka, "…It is! Suwawa, we are a team! Aqours is important! And if you were having a hard time you should rely on us! You told us about your relationship with Shuka for the sake of being helpful! Now I found you screwing Aina-san, at least tell me what's going on!"

Nanaka tightened her teeth; Arisa was right, she was always right.

She and Shuka agreed to tell the members about the _NanaShuka_ relationship, of course, they had omitted the breakup part, lying to the members about it, and now Arisa had caught them doing it. Yes, it needed an explanation.

"You know? If you had told me that both of you needed space to fuck each other I would have asked for another room… Or I would have set my futon in the spare room or whatever… but… this? This was disrespectful! This is my room too!" scolded Arisa.

"I'm sorry Arisha…" said Aina softly.

"And... actually, if you want to be with someone outside the project it's fine if you don't want to rely on me; but this is Aina-san, it's ANOTHER Aqours member, seriously Nanaka, what the hell?—" Nanaka tried to interrupt her but she couldn't, "So, if you hate the idea that I care, I DO CARE!, I care about you, about Aina and Shuka…because they are part of Aqours, and that's my business too!"

Finished Arisa panting very elaborately, only her noises filling the room.

Nanaka nodded softly.

Of course, Arisa got all the points, set and match.

At the very first moment, she made her relationship public to the members, her relationship wasn't with Shuka but with all the members as well. And now that she was messing around with another, it was a concern for the rest of the members.

"You are right…I'm sorry… and I'm sorry about you having to find out about us...in this embarrassing way…" said Nanaka and bowed politely.

"I'm sorry too…" said Aina bowing too; Arisa nodded.

"Ok…now explain! How long has this been going on?… and what about Shuka?" asked Arisa crossing her arms, so Dia like.

Nanaka frowned; that was what she hated about Arisa, her acting as if she was some superior being.

With her diligent tone, her serious eyes, her bossy posture, her...

"Well…you aren't missing much….right?" asked Aina in her happy tone looking at Nanaka, then she looked at Arisa.

"The truth is that we just started last night… we…hadn't done anything….till last night.." finished Aina red as a tomato, and really embarrassed, as if she was remembering the kisses, the touches….and all the lovemaking.

Arisa opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh my God!, that's why you didn't want to go to the _Onsen_ with me! You wanted to stay here and fuck!" snapped Arisa outraged.

"Not quite…" tried Nanaka.

"Eh…We….we didn't know it would grow this much…? Right?" said Aina still embarrassed.

"Don't fuck with me…I thought you two had been screwing each other for a long time …" said Arisa with a frown.

"Then why are you acting so surprised?" asked Aina.

"I THOUGHT about it, but didn't expect to find you two actually DOING it!" said Arisa with a mad tone, maybe she was recalling her memories from a few minutes earlier.

"We weren't…" said Nanaka, "truth is that we had this 'palpable' thing as you said, but we hadn't crossed the line till last night…"

"Yes…that…why?" asked Arisa surprised.

"Because I'm not a heartless person," said Nanaka.

"Because I'm not a replacement!" said Aina at the same time.

Arisa raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Woa…ok…calm down…one at a time…" said Arisa.

Nanaka and Aina shared some looks. Then Aina gave Nanaka time for her to speak.

"Ok…" she nodded, "It happened after the September _Niconama_, Shuka had had enough, she was just overwhelmed by her own jealousy, but she…she just couldn't end the relationship, so I had to do it for her…for us..."

"Ok…" said Arisa with a sad face and nodded.

"Aina found me… I was a mess…and I told her that I didn't want any of the members to know…" continued Nanaka.

"I understand why….then…?" said Arisa now looking at Aina.

"I… I'm her friend…" said Aina and tightened her hand and faced Nanaka; they shared a sweet and tender gaze, "Above everything, I'm her friend…and I've always supported her, and told her that I would wait… for her to heal… for her to move on…"

Aina finished with a coy smile.

Nanaka smiled back at her, and with her free hand caressed Aina's cheek, somehow forgetting that Arisa was just standing in front of them.

Aina was just lost in Nanaka's eyes; she kept licking her lips and was indeed ready to continue giving her some love.

"Hey hey!" interrupted Arisa; both girls looked at her with surprised faces, just remembering that Arisa was still there.

"Sowy…" said Aina cutely.

"Ok, so in short," said Arisa clearing her throat, "you and Shuka are no longer a couple; I'm assuming that you moved on to start doing things with Aina… Am I right?"

Nanaka shared some looks with Aina, then looked at Arisa and both said;

"Yes."

Arisa nodded with a somewhat satisfied expression.

"Ok." and walked to grab her forgotten phone.

Nanaka blinked a few times in surprise.

_And that's it? No scold? No more moral speeches? _

_Just, 'Ok'?_

"So…you are ok with us?" asked Aina with surprise seeing Arisa just pass through them.

"Eh?…" snapped Arisa and looked at them seriously, then smiled cockily, "Yes, actually I'm happy for you…both of you…you look happy…"

Nanaka blinked again, surprised and making an "o" with her mouth, while Aina smiled widely.

"Awww Suwawa!" Aina screamed joyfully and hugged Nanaka while making cute jumps.

"You look happy too…Suwa-san…" said Arisa, phone in hand and giving Nanaka a sweet smile; Nanaka smiled back at her, while Aina still hugged her and jumped all over her.

"Ya' heard?! We are 'Arisha proved'!" said Aina still celebrating; Nanaka looked at her smiling sweetly and hummed.

_'Arisa proved'? What the hell—  
__Like I need her blessing…_

Aina stopped her cute jumps to look up at Nanaka with lovely eyes, and both understood that they needed to seal the deal with a kiss; so Nanaka hugged her back while Aina tiptoed to reach Nanaka's lips, and they kissed. It was soft and tender, not to mention, quick because Arisa cleared her throat once again.

They broke the kiss with nervous giggles.

"That, doesn't mean I approve you fucking in my face…" said Arisa with diligence, "or fuck in the changing room…decency!"

"Yes…" they murmured but giggled once again and Aina hugged her tightly.

"Now move! We'll be late for breakfast!" said Arisa leaving the room.

"Arisa…" called Nanaka softly but seriously; Aina broke the hug while Arisa stopped in the door frame to look back.

"I…we… we need this to stay as a secret…no other member should know this…"

Arisa frowned.

"See? Secrets and lies…" said Arisa in a tired tone.

"The members think that Shuka and I are still a couple…" said Nanaka.

"Yes, you want to prevent a civil war, I get it…" said Arisa taking a deep breath, "and _this_ is the last thing we need…"

"Yes…"

"Don't worry Suwawa, I've got your back…" said Arisa turning around and leaving the room.

Nanaka blinked a few times with her heart in her throat.

Somehow she didn't feel relieved at all.

"See? She isn't a bad person!" said Aina looking at Nanaka with a goofy smile.

"I know…but now somebody else needs to lie for us…" said Nanaka with bitterness.

Aina gave her a sad smile.

"Well, ya' know what I think…all of this wouldn't be necessary if you opened up to the members…" said Aina with a "matter of fact" tone.

Nanaka gave her a bitter frown; of course, for Aina, it was easy to assume her new role as Nanaka's lover, no minding if Shuka would get hurt, or if the members became angry with each other.

_It's like killing people for no reason…_

"What?" asked Aina in a very cute tone, with her big shiny eyes, of course, it melted Nanaka's heart.

"Nothing…" said Nanaka and hugged Aina, once again getting lost in a kiss.

A quick kiss this time, not because of Arisa, but because time was still running and they would be late for breakfast, remembering that they were in Awashima to shoot the_ TekuTeku Aqours_, not to be fooling around.

So, very reluctantly, both of them got ready and went downstairs with Arisa to have the deserved breakfast.

It would be a lie to say that they weren't acting like a stupid couple because they were sweet and annoying as diabetes.

They went downstairs holding hands, took similar food from the buffet, kept the silly and loving gazes, fed each other, and of course, kept ignoring the third wheel Arisa at the table.

Arisa did her best to show them her support; the subject about them being a couple was still on, but at least it was in some cheerful and happy mode. Of course, the couple didn't realize that they emanated a lovely vibe, and they were caught daydreaming with each other frequently. It was Aina who pointed that out and was afraid of being all over Nanaka too much while working.

Of course, Nanaka just couldn't care less and gave her a goofy smile about it.

Nanaka was someone who could get easily absorbed in her own happy world, and being in a fancy hotel being fed and loved by Aina made her lost her sense of time and space.

And because Arisa really supported and approved them, it felt even good to be so careless about expressing love toward each other. Of course, no kisses were allowed, mostly because they knew that if they started kissing they just wouldn't be able to stop.

Arisa calmed Aina down, telling her that it was ok for them to keep the lovey-dovey feeling and thingies because of the _KanaMari_ act they needed to do for the cameras, and right now it wasn't just an act but the real deal, and she felt proud about it. So, probably it wouldn't be any trouble if they could just be their gay selves for the sake of the shoot, she bet a platter full of strawberries that The Chief of Staff and his crew would be delighted about it too.

Nanaka and Aina smiled at each other widely.

Indeed, Arisa having their backs was somehow relieving -not that she didn't before, but somehow it felt different back then-, and now it surely made Nanaka more comfortable around her.

For the last year, she could truly feel her friendship.

Changing for the shoot was "painful" for Nanaka and Aina; that feeling of getting undressed in front of each other and not being able to touch, taste or take the other one's skin was hard on them, especially for Aina who was more obvious and weird about it, and this time they weren't alone in the room, the assistants and the makeup and hairstyle artists were there...

"Aina-san! Please behave! We aren't alone!" scolded Arisa trying to not be loud while putting on her shirt.

"Can't help it!" said Aina in her old man tone putting on her skirt.

"Suwawa say something!" said Arisa.

"I can't complain..." she answered in her boring tone; of course, Nanaka being Nanaka, was daydreaming about Aina's body, but she had her "Suwa face" on, making it hard for anyone to tell that her mind was into _deep_ thoughts about Aina.

But of course, their fooling around, silly giggles, and gazes needed to end abruptly when The Chief entered the room to see how everything was going, and it was like a mental switch; at least for Arisa and Nanaka, they started to behave like the professionals they were, Aina was just weird.

Of course, Nanaka asked the hairstylist to do her classic Kanan ponytail, Aina asked for the braid over her hair but, not Mari's loop, and Arisa just asked for a weird half bun with some weird braids as well. She said she didn't want to wear it straight as Dia because it was windy outside and her hair would be a mess as soon as she stepped out of the hotel.

And yes, it was mid-October, meaning it was Autumn, and it was pretty cloudy, chilly, and windy outside.

The girls asked about using the winter outfits since they had them already there, but they got a huge "NO" from The Chief. So they needed to bear the cold as long the shoot was going.

They arrived at the "Rufal" restaurant once again to find out that the whole crew was there.

The girls took a seat at one of the round tables with the Chief.

"Ok girls, we are on schedule!" said The Chief while the girls sat down; Aina in the middle, Nanaka to her right, and Arisa to her left.

One of the assistants gave them the Script for the _TekuTeku._

"Oh…wouldn't it be better to have reviewed this last night…?" asked Arisa looking at the paper.

"But we did…we gave you the papers yesterday…" said The Chief.

The girls shared some concerned looks; of course, they had received lots of papers the previous day, but Arisa was more eager to go to the _Onsen_, while Nanaka and Aina were busy fucking each other, to care about…well, actually…the job.

"So, I'm assuming you have already read the script, so this will be quick…" said The Chief lost in the papers: the girls just opened their eyes wide and buried their sights on their own papers.

"We will start on the pier back in the mainland, for the welcome shoot, Komiya-san will be the MC in the center position, you will introduce yourself and then Awashima" The Chief was saying, the girls just nodded while their sights were lost in the papers.

"Next, the ferry will come to bring you back…it will be good for you to show the inside of the ferry as well since it is wrapped in the Franchise and all…As we want the cleanest scenes we will give you a handy cam to record that; the staff will go downstairs while you take the roof…the trip is only five minutes…Suzuki-san, Suwa-san, are you listening?" finished the Chief with an annoyed tone, seeing that Aina and Nanaka were spacing out into each other's eyes.

"Guys…" tried to scold Arisa, but with a dorky smile.

"Sorry…" said Nanaka softly.

"Ferry, Handicam, Check!" said Aina a low tone.

"Ok, next…" continued The Chief, "you will go down Awashima Marine park's pier, say some few words and go explore!... We will hike to the shrine!"

"EH!" snapped Nanaka.

"Oh…really?" asked Aina.

"Do we…? I mean…are we in comfortable enough clothes to do that?" asked Arisa showing the Chief the school uniform.

"Of course, you must climb it…don't worry, the assistants will provide you with some sneakers…" said The Chief waving off the problem, "We will shoot briefly at the base of the steps; this is 'Kanan-chan's' territory, so it would be good if Suwa-san can say some words…"

Nanaka nodded.

Of course, Kanan used to run up and down those steps every freaking morning without sweating.

Glad she was just a cartoon.

"Remember to point out the similarities of the real thing with the Anime, later our audiovisual staff will edit with some Anime portions and such…" continued The Chief.

"Yes…" said the girls.

Nanaka noticed that the staff was taking notes too.

"Ok, the Shrine is at the top, so you must walk up… it's about twenty minutes or so…" he continued reading; Nanaka looked at Aina with pleading eyes, actually she was feeling tired about the extra exercise she had done the previous night, she didn't know they would be actually climbing the hill all the way to the shrine.

Aina just smiled at her.

"Guys…you sure are really distracted today…Did you sleep well?" said The Chief giving them some "_Emas_", "As I said, you need to write something down on this '_Emas_' for you to hang them at the Shrine….you can write or draw something after we are done here…"

Nanaka took the piece of wood in her hands; the "_Emas" _were a small wooden plaque, very common in Japan, in which Shinto and Buddhist worshippers write prayers or wishes. On one side, it had the typical "Love Live! Sunshine!" picture of the nine characters, and the other it was blank so she could write down her wishes to later hang it on the shrine.

She couldn't help but frown at it.

"Maybe we could have a stop in the 'Rock Terrace' on the way to the top…" suggested the Creepy assistant with some serious tone.

"Oh…I thought that we could do that on our way down…" said The Chief thoughtfully.

"The climb is a bit hard… the girls might need a break…also to make some touches to their makeup and hair…" added the Creepy assistant.

"Uhm…" hummed The Chief while lowering his papers to see the girls, but his sight was stuck on Nanaka.

He raised one eyebrow.

"You might be right…ok, we will, shoot at the 'Rock Terrace' on the way up…thanks…" and he grabbed a pen and wrote that down.

Nanaka deadpanned him. Of course, she had the lowest stamina in the trio, so this "consideration" was for her.

_Dammit! I need to change that!_

_I need to be more energetic!_

"Ok, here the similarities with the Anime are about 'Dia-san' and 'Hanamaru-chan', please point that out…" said The Chief with his sight glued to his paper, the girls just said "yes".

"At the top, well, make sure to ring the bell, pray and bring out your '_Emas_' and hang them…" he continued, "Then we will go back down… shoot again at the base of the stairs, and then go to the penguin reserve…"

"Penguins!" snapped Aina in her loud tone.

"Penguins?" asked Nanaka surprised; of course, they had seen them in the Marine Park the day before when they went to the Frog Museum to take some pictures for the "Walker".

"Yes…Penguins…there are penguins in this Marine Park…" said The Chief a bit annoyed.

"Pen-Pen!" shouted Aina excitedly, making her cute claps and leg movements on her chair.

"You didn't read a thing…" murmured The Chief.

"Why…penguins? I mean…they aren't featured in the Anime…" said Arisa.

"Who cares! They are penguins! They are cute! I WANT!" said Aina in her childish tone; Nanaka's heart melted.

"Because they are having a collaboration with us…there are nine penguins, one for each character… don't you want to hold a baby penguin?" asked The Chief.

"I WANT I WANT!" shouted Aina with enthusiasm.

"See?…" said The Chief.

"Jesus…" snapped Arisa.

"I want to hold baby penguins as well…" said Nanaka in a cute tone.

Aina and Nanaka shared wide smiles.

"C'mon, stop it…" murmured Arisa, "So, penguins…"

"Yes, here you don't need to do much, there will be a person from the reserve giving you instructions, but mostly it's holding some baby penguins…" said The Chief waving that off too, "Next, you will walk to the frog Museums…Suwa-san" called The Chief.

"Yes!" snapped Nanaka sitting straight in her chair.

"Here…I need you to be the MC, this is 'Kanan-chan's' house, you need to guide the visit, you are already familiarized with it since the shoot from yesterday; show the tanks, the swimsuits…and the terrace. The shoot will only be outside the Museum." he finished.

"Okay…" said Nanaka nodding confidently.

"You will do great!" said Aina with a smile, Nanaka answered with another one.

"Ok, later, it will be time for you to have some lunch….so we will go to the floating restaurant '_Rikyuu_'…of course, they are having a collaboration with us as well…" said The Chief.

"Eh?!" snapped Arisa and Nanaka.

"A floating restaurant!" asked Aina surprised.

"Yes, the one that's on the pier…" said The Chief with a calm tone.

"Oh…" said the girls at the same time.

"Didn't see that…" said Aina.

"Also, isn't featured in the Anime…" said Arisa.

Nanaka just hummed.

"Of course not, not everything should be featured in the Anime, but this will be featured in the 'Walker'…so we will take the chance to take some pictures too…" said The Chief.

"That means that we will have to change our outfits?" asked Arisa.

The Chief looked at her with his eyes opened wide, then looked to his assistants.

"My my, we can't take pictures of the girls…it would be too long for them to change and all, geez… well, we will take only pictures of the food! That's it!" he determined.

The girls giggled; The Chief was human too and made mistake as well.

Of course, they couldn't take pictures in their Summer outfits since they took the trouble of shooting the Walker in the Winter ones.

"Ok, there you will be served the 'Aqours-don', the special menu they have, but not Suzuki-san!" he said with a smug face.

"EH! Why not me?!" asked Aina surprised.

"Maybe they are considering you need to go on a diet…" said Arisa softly, but giggling.

"EH?! I'm not fat! What are you saying!" said Aina in an outraged voice, Nanaka giggled.

The Chief laughed in his loud and particular way.

"No no, you Suzuki-san, you will ask for the 'Usual'…" said The Chief.

"And what the hell is that?" asked Aina in a low tone.

"You…you will see…and you will like it…" said The Chief.

"Maybe it's the kid's menu…" said Arisa still giggling; Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

"EH?! I'm not a kid! I can eat whatever! I'm not picky!" complained Aina, then she looked at Nanaka," Suwawa! I can! Tell them!"

Nanaka shut up abruptly and her cheeks became red as a tomato.

"I…I think Suwa-san gets that…" said Arisa troubled.

"It's a surprise, and you will like it…Remember that your role is 'Mari-chan', she has a fancy taste, be sure that you are on character while asking for the 'Usual'..." said The Chief and dropped the issue.

Aina took a deep breath while Nanaka grabbed her cheeks in embarrassment.

"You…have no shame…" murmured Arisa.

"Also, there is another surprise for 'Kanan-chan'…we will tell you when you are in the restaurant…because I don't know if they could actually make it…" said The Chief scratching his chin.

"Eh?! Why do these two have special things! And do things I don't know about!" complained Arisa.

"Because we are the ones that live in Awashima…" said Nanaka with a smug face.

"Yepyepyep!" said Aina nodding with a smile.

"What's with that…" said Arisa annoyed; The Chief laughed once again.

"Ok, ok, after lunch you will have a 'Numazu Quiz', said the Chief.

"A what?" asked Aina.

"First and Second Years did that?" asked Arisa.

"Of course! They did…well, it's normal that you don't know because you haven't seen their _TekuTeku_…" said The Chief.

"Ok, and what is it about…?" asked Arisa.

"You…will see...in time…" said the Chief.

"EH?!" snapped the girls once again.

"It's another surprise, you really didn't read a thing last night!" scolded The Chief.

"Sorry…" they said apologetically.

"Ok, moving on…after the Quiz, we will go to the sea lions!"

"Sea lions! Cute!" said Aina with energy.

"Again, none of that is featured in the Anime…" said Arisa bitterly.

"But it is on the 'Walker', without you of course…it will be fun! You can play with the Sea Lions…" said The Chief, "Just follow the instructions from the staff …"

The girls just nodded.

Maybe this was just some random activity to fill the program; Awashima was actually quite small, and there wasn't that much to see in the island. Maybe the attraction that lasted the most was just climbing to the Shrine.

"And finally, you will walk back to the hotel, where we will have some shots by the fountain…and in Mari's room."

"EH?! We will visit 'Mari-chan's' room?!" asked Aina surprised.

"Yes, of course…"

"Why didn't I stay there then?… I'm 'Mari'!" said Aina.

"That… are you crazy? That's too expensive…" said the Chief putting his papers away.

"You wouldn't be with us in the room…" said Arisa with a suggestive tone; Nanaka nodded.

"Oh...right…" finished Aina with a sexy tone.

"So, at the fountain…as we took some pictures yesterday…I thought that... could we recreate the scene from the Anime?" asked Arisa.

"Yes, that's a good idea…" said the Chief.

"Great…" said Arisa and wrote that down in her paper.

"The final shoot will be in 'Mari's' room, where a few snacks will be prepared for you, but the most important is for you three to discuss your experience as 'Third Years', it would be great if you combine your experiences of dubbing your characters and the feelings of spending the day in Awashima..." concluded The Chief with a warm smile.

The girls nodded.

"The final and ending shot… will be in the room or its terrace depending if it's too windy…but those are some closing words…any questions?" finished The Chief.

"Yes," said Arisa raising her hand, "When will this be released?…"

The Chief narrowed his eyes trying hard to remember and then said;

"February…twenty-something…maybe… it will depend on how this turns out…anything else?"

The girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Ok, then, finish writing on your '_Emas_', and let's go! We have a busy day ahead!" said The Chief standing up.

The girls left the hotel and took the branded ferry to the mainland pier to start shooting; of course, it was early and there wasn't a soul walking on Awashima or the pier. The Chief explained that the earlier the better because that way the scenes could be "free of people".

Of course, Awashima Marine Park was closed to the public that day due to this, they just couldn't afford to ruin the shoot because some random fan might appear or by chance spot the girls walking around the place.

But still, they couldn't get rid of the people who actually worked there.

The day seemed sunnier and clearer, but still cloudy and windy; the staff put wireless microphones on them and now were ready to start.

At last, after a month of waiting, "Third Years" was finally able to shoot the famous _TekuTeku Aqours._

The shoot started well.

Maybe the fact that Arisa found out about Nanaka and Aina doing their thing really helped to clear things up, at least for Nanaka it was obvious that thanks to that little incident, there was now a bond.

A real bond with Arisa.

And it could be shown in the shoot.

Nanaka was very energetic, cheerful and very nonchalant around Arisa and even comfortable in the shoot. Making more conversation, interrupting more, even "hitting" Arisa as a joke. Indeed very different from the Suwa Nanaka that was shown in the normal_ Niconamas._

Maybe it was that she just simply felt happy.

Her thing with Aina had finally happened, she felt loved and confident, and having Arisa really supporting them also made her feel happy.

Also, Awashima had this incredibly calm vibe that made you feel at ease with life.

Maybe it was because Nanaka had gotten laid the previous night; maybe the place was indeed beyond wonderful; or because she got laid the night before, Awashima just looked brighter and more wonderful as ever. Maybe everything just mixed inside Nanaka's heart, but one thing was for sure; Awashima was now special for her, not just because her beloved Kanan lived there, but also, her love bond with Aina had started there.

And despite all her poor efforts to try to act as the professional she was supposed to be, she just couldn't hide her love for Aina. Every time she could she was caught staring at her with loving eyes, touching her, grabbing her hand, or petting her. But, as Arisa had told her, no one said a thing about it.

It fitted perfectly with the _KanaMari_ thingie they were supposed to do, so nobody cared about it.

"Ok, Cut!" said The Chief panting very elaborately, "Alright! Let's rest…a few…here, a few minutes…"

"Oh…is he tired already?" asked Arisa looking back between the trees.

"Looks that way…" said Aina with a goofy smile, "Suwawa how you doing?"

"Pretty good…" said Nanaka with a smile.

They were in the "Rock Terrace" on their way to the Awashima Shrine at the top of the hill. The "Rock Terrace" was located after a 15 minutes climb, marking two-thirds of the way up, it was a little viewpoint located a few meters from the main road that allowed the tourists to catch their breath, or lose it because of the outstandingly clear view of all Uchiura bay it had.

Getting to the Shrine wasn't actually climbing a hill, but following very steep steps all way to the top. So it was a very good exercise and no wonder why The Chief was having a hard time, at least the girls were skinny, or in Aina's case, she was in better shape than the Chief due to her dance practices.

The Chief sat on one of the two benches in the Terrace and started drying his sweat.

_Well well…and he thought I was going to be the one who would need to rest here…_

_Serves him right!_

Nanaka just took her sight from the poor guy to look at the wonderful scenery, this time enjoying it better without the camera on her shoulder.

"Girls, you should hydrate as well…" said The Chief handing off some bottled water to the girls.

"Thanks," said Arisa taking them.

"It's good that the sun came out…" said Aina opening her bottle.

"You make everything shiny…" said Nanaka nonchalantly, accepting the bottle from Arisa.

"Awww Suwawa!" snapped Aina doing some little jumps.

"The camera is off you know…" said Arisa, "Aina-chan you are spilling water!"

"Sorry!" said Aina in her childish tone.

"I don't need the camera to tell her that…" said Nanaka, her eyes still on the scenery, forgetting the bottled water.

"I know…" said Arisa, "Did you notice how you acted back there?"

"Eh?" asked Nanaka now looking at Arisa.

Aina was drinking water but opened her eyes wide while paying attention to what Arisa was saying.

Arisa looked behind her, making sure that no one from the Staff could hear her; the "Rock Terrace" wasn't big, The Chief sat with the cameraman, drying themselves and drinking water on one bench, while one of the Assistants had just sat on the other one to start drying her sweat as well. In the distance, more voices could be heard, maybe those were from the other cameraman and the hairstyle artist who were slower than the rest and were just catching up.

She signed with her hands for Nanaka and Aina to get closer to her by the railing.

"You two aren't aware of how gay you look…" said Arisa in a whisper.

"But, we are gay for each other…" said Nanaka in her dry tone.

Aina laughed in her old man tone, of course, making all the gazes fall on them.

"Aina-san!" scolded Arisa.

"So—sorry…" she apologized.

"Jesus…" mumbled Arisa looking around.

"What's the big deal; Arisa you told us that it would be fine, right?" said Nanaka turning to them once again, then took some cute sips from her bottle.

"Suwawa that was a really tight close-up of you caressing Aina-chan's cheek…!" whispered Arisa in a concerned tone.

"Oh…yes, you did that…do it again…" Aina asked sweetly at Nanaka's side, of course, Nanaka just couldn't resist, and with her left hand touched Aina's cheek, making Aina rest her head on Nanaka's left shoulder.

Arisa opened her eyes wide.

"Geez! Guys!… the Chief!" whispered Arisa with a small frown on her face.

Nanaka just raised her eyebrows while still caressing Aina's hair and cheek.

"Don't worry…" mumbled Nanaka.

"This is bliss…" said Aina.

"Stop it!" said Arisa now louder, "That is for the camera….save it…"

"Weren't you complaining about it just…now?" asked Nanaka dryly.

"Yes…you were— oh Nana, I love your fingers on me…" said Aina with her mature tone, eyes closed, enjoying Nanaka's touch; but of course, that statement was way out of the line.

Nanaka withdrew her hand from Aina, making her open her eyes abruptly.

"What?!" asked Aina surprised and in her loud tone.

"You, are….dangerous…" said Nanaka softly, but her cheeks bright red.

"See? If you are not careful enough you might end up saying that kind of weird things…on camera…" said Arisa still whispering.

"Got that…" said Nanaka feeling week in her lower half.

"Aww…but—" tried Aina.

"I just…I'm really happy that you two are enjoying each other… but that was caught on camera, I hope my poker face was there too…but guys, I'm concerned…you need to be more careful...I want the best for you, you know?…" said Arisa in a very sweet way.

Nanaka gave her a sweet smile, while Aina a wide one.

"We love you too Arisha!" said Aina in her cute and childish tone; Nanaka looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

_Speak for yourself…_

Nanaka blinked a few times.

Aina smiled at her and then moved back to fix something about her hair with the hairstyle artist, who arrived panting as well.

"I know you don't love me as Aina-chan does…" said Arisa softly at her side.

Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face", blinked a few times and then took a deep breath.

"But, I don't hate you…at least, not anymore…" said Nanaka softly and thinking every word.

Arisa looked at her, astonished.

Maybe it was the mix between getting laid with Aina and the wonders of being in Awashima, but Nanaka felt at total peace with the world. Arisa included.

And despite the fact that she could still be bitching about her, well, whatever, she just could see through her own failure that Arisa wasn't at fault, she had never been, but Nanaka wanted to put her frustrations on someone. And of course, the only one that was fitting enough was Arisa.

And in a way, she let Nanaka do that.

But it was enough.

No matter how many times Arisa herself told Nanaka to stop bitching, that she wasn't the one to blame, that she wanted to be her friend, Nanaka was stubborn enough to still blame her about all her failures.

It started because production had tossed all of Kanan's attributions to Dia because her _Seiyuu_ wasn't good enough, then ended up in the same Subunit with her, giving her the same problems; and it must be said, having Dia, meaning the perfect being of Arisa Komiya, in every Unit, was frustrating.

And adding up to that, maybe Arisa never really supported the _NanaShuka_ relationship as she was doing now with the _NanaAinya_, it made their relationship hard.

Nevertheless, Arisa supported her, helped her, and was there, trying to be at least a truthful colleague. She was worried about them and wanted the best for them.

And maybe Nanaka was too short-minded to see that back then, but she could see it clearly now...

"I'm sorry, Arisa…" said Nanaka softly, " about everything…I was a jerk…"

"Yes, you were…" said Arisa softly at her side.

They kept silently enjoying the sight, but of course, that made Nanaka uncomfortable.

"You are a jerk too…" retorted Nanaka in her dry tone, Arisa giggled.

"I know…" said Arisa with a chuckle.

"You know, I was trying to change the formalities, and you just ruined it"

"Well…our friendship was never sweet, you want to change that?" asked Arisa now looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"You…you considerer our relation as friendship?" asked Nanaka a bit surprised, because to herself, "friendship" wasn't the word she would use to define their relationship.

"Yes; You are part of Aqours Nanaka, and I love Aqours, the same way that you are kind enough to keep lying to us about your thing with Shuka because you care, you want to prevent a fight with the members and want to suffer alone… I see you Nanaka…" said Arisa softly, but not making eye contact.

Nanaka was speechless.

"Within the members, with who I feel most comfortable is you and Rikako, because we get each other…and it's nice; I don't want to be soft with you, it doesn't feel right…you like the challenge, you hate to lose, you are a hard worker, you are very diligent, we make a good team, I couldn't ask for a better Subunit and 'Year Member' companion and rival… and I like that you don't hate me anymore… but it would be totally awkward if you started acting sweet and soft with me…" finished Arisa giggling.

Nanaka snorted.

"Don't worry, you aren't my type…" said Nanaka with giggles.

"Good! You aren't mine either!" answered Arisa, and both ended up laughing.

"Ok people! Let's keep going!" said The Chief standing up.

Nanaka looked at him, then at Arisa and smiled.

"Arisha…" she called.

Arisa looked at her with surprise, Nanaka was the only one that didn't use her nickname.

"Yes?" asked Arisa surprised.

"Can we take a picture?" asked Nanaka softly, but with conviction.

Arisa smiled wide and nodded.

"It would be my pleasure…"

Maybe that was the first picture they took together for the sake of having a genuine memory.

Not because they were promoting an event, or new merchandising, or because they needed to for the sake of the franchise, or with other members; this wasn't 'Third years', this wasn't AZALEA, it was just Arisa and Nanaka.

Finally making peace with each other, and recognizing their relationship as friends and rivals.

But, the journey couldn't end there.

The day was just starting; climbing Awashima Shrine was just the first thing of the list.

Of course, when they got to the top, they rang the bell, prayed and did the "_Ema_ thingie". Which was to show to the camera their special and unique "_Ema_".

Every member wrote and draw some special wishes…

Aina wrote: "I hope that Aqours and all our fans will be able to keep smiling shiningly!" with an incredible picture of Mari with lots of hearts and "shiny stars", and her cat signature.

Arisa as the diligent soul wrote: "I'll work hard so lots of people will know about Aqours and Komiya Arisa!" with a cute picture of Dia and her bunny signature.

And Nanaka was more into the general wishes and wrote: "I hope that Love Live! Sunshine!, Numazu and Awashima will become more popular", she also drew a cute Kanan head and her signature, which is a bit hard to define as a bunny, a cat, or some sort of animal, but her signature was for sure cute too.

They hung their "_Emas_" but couldn't help noticing the others that were there; it melted Nanaka's heart to realize how many people loved them, the characters, the actresses, the Franchise, Aqours. It was full of _"Emas_" dedicated just for them, sending them their love and appreciation. It made Nanaka feel blessed to see that there were lots of people cheering for them.

And she couldn't let anyone down again.

So, after hanging the "_Emas_" and helping Aina do it, they walked down the steps once again to continue strolling around Awashima.

Next was the penguin reserve where the three of them could hold cute baby penguins, and Aina was all over the place with her loud and cute voice, making it hard for Nanaka to not throw everything to the sea and start making out with her in an over cuteness overload.

It was almost noon and it felt like she was losing her strength as her lips and body were far from Aina. It was somehow painful, she was there, but she couldn't touch her, and after what Arisa told her, she needed to be more careful.

Following the schedule, after the penguins, Nanaka guided them to Kanan's house, meaning the frog museum. She guided them through Kanan's stuff and sat on the terrace where in the Anime, Chika and You always came to play with Kanan (Nanaka made sure to repeat that a few times…she wasn't sure why…). They sat there just because they were there, and they just looked good, and the weather was now incredibly nice.

Nanaka played as the host of the house, of course, remembering that it was Kanan's house, she felt the power to do it, and it just needed to be said that she completely nailed it. It was like being the real Kanan herself.

While walking towards _"Rikyuu"_, the floating restaurant, Nanaka and Aina just couldn't take it anymore and in the middle of the walk, they simply held hands, not caring if there was a camera, the staff, the Chief…or God. They needed to touch each other, so they entered into the restaurant holding hands, if that was recorded, well, that was a cute _KanaMari_ point for the fans.

The restaurant was Japanese-style, it had western wooden tables as well as low Japanese tables on tatami.

They sat at a tatami one with their backs to the windows; Arisa in the middle, Aina to her left, and Nanaka to her right.

They presented the "Aqours-don" and Aina did her part asking for the "Usual", that turned out to be an "Aqours-don Mari-chan Special", which was basically a very luxurious dish with lots of salmon and sea urchin; the dish was actually custom made and was not on the menu. All the dishes were nicely decorated with a cute seaweed printed with their characters, a really nice touch.

In the middle of the tasting, Nanaka received the cue from the Chief to stand up and present the "other surprise", which was a HUGE boat of sashimi; the same boat that Kanan brought in on Episode 12 of the Anime. This also was custom made just for the crew.

So the girls got a lot on camera, tasting different cuts of sashimi and their reaction until the Chief shouted "CUT!"

"Nice, ladies!" he said clapping while the two cameramen took their cameras down, "Please don't be rude and leave some for the rest of us!" he finished with his laughter.

Arisa was busy chewing the piece of sea urchin she had just eaten on camera, while Nanaka just blinked about his lame joke, but Aina sure broke into her loud old man laugher.

"I can't promise that…this is really good!" said Aina laughing.

"Glad you like it! Please take whatever you want, but I need to share it with the rest of the crew…" said The Chief, then he turned to his cameramen.

"We should take some shots of the restaurant and dishes for the 'Walker', ok?"

The two guys nodded and stood up from the table and left with The Chief to continue their job.

"I don't know what to take…" said Nanaka looking at the boat; indeed there was a lot to choose from.

"I'll take more sea urchin…it's really tasty and sweet…" said Arisa putting more on her spare plate, "I need to say it, you look quite different today...and I'm glad..." finished Arisa towards Nanaka.

"Eh...? You think so...?" said Nanaka still trying to decide what else to take from the boat.

"Yes, I mean, you are really participating...I don't know...you seem in your element here..." said Arisa taking a bite.

"Mmm, I guess...I'm happy..." said Nanaka putting stuff on her plate, "I don't know what else to take from here..."

"I get you, there's a lot…" said Aina taking stuff from the boat, "it's a shame that the really tasty thing isn't on the boat…"

"Eh? What are you talking about? Did you taste the sea urchin?…" said Arisa with her sight glued on the orange thing.

"Yes Arisha, I have in my 'Aqours-don Mari-chan Special'…but I didn't mean a fish…" said Aina with a "matter of fact" tone.

Nanaka stopped taking food from the boat; then started to sweat bullets.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Arisa now looking at her side.

"Don't pay attention to her randomness…" said Nanaka in a low tone at her other side.

"I'm talking about Suwawa of course!" snapped Aina with her loud tone and a wide smile, she even leaned forward to lock gazes with Nanaka on the other side.

"Oh Jesus…" said Arisa in a tired tone.

"Ai—Ainya…" said Nanaka embarrassed, her cheeks bright red.

"What?! It's the truth…I'm just dying here—" Aina was saying, but the Chief came back to the table, causing them to shut up abruptly.

"So, did you take everything you wanted?" asked The Chief, of course, he would take the boat away.

Nanaka nodded, Arisa looked at Aina and Aina smiled at him.

"We are fine…are we?" asked Aina looking at the girls; they nodded.

"Ok, I'll take this…" he said bending down to take the boat, once he stood again he added, "I'll ask for the assistant to bring you a jacket…I don't want you to spill on the outfits…besides, it's a bit chilly…"

And he left.

The girls were left there, looking into the nothing with their chopsticks down.

"Ow…he left with the boat…" said Aina with a sad tone.

"I… I think I lost my appetite…" said Arisa still looking into the nothing.

Nanaka just blinked a few times.

"Aww…I have more sea urchin if you want…" said Aina with her goofy tone, "don't be sad about the boat…"

"It's not about the boat…" said Arisa now a bit annoyed; Nanaka grabbed her chopsticks again.

"Eh?…then what?…Geez! Arisha…" said Aina taking her chopstick again too and started eating again.

"I don't know…maybe I've got the image of…well...you two doing your…dirty…stuff—Oh my God! what Am I saying!" finished Arisa covering her face embarrassedly.

Nanaka almost spilled her food as Aina started laughing like an old man.

"Hey- Hey! It isn't funny!" Arisa tried scolding her.

"No? It's hilarious!" said Aina still laughing.

"Oh my…" said Nanaka embarrassed.

"So, are you imagining things?…like the things this morning? or…just imagining new stuff?" asked Aina between laughs.

"EH?!" snapped Arisa outraged "WHAT?!"

Aina looked at Nanaka through Arisa and both share some grins.

"Oh…Arisha, are you having dirty thoughts, about us?…" asked Nanaka with a low tone; Aina giggled.

"What?! NO!… Jesus!" snapped Arisa closing her eyes.

"You know, coz I was having some thoughts…mind if I share them with you?" teased Aina in that sexy mature tone that made Nanaka squeeze her thighs.

"EH?! Aina-san! Decency!" scolded Arisa, then looked at Nanaka, "You! Say something!"

Nanaka blinked a few times, shared a smile with her, and in her low tone said;

"Can't help it, I'm having them too…"

Maybe Arisa had a stroke. But she just covered her face with her hands and made some frustrated sounds from behind them.

Aina and Nanaka just laughed at her; Arisa Komiya was indeed adorable when frustrated.

"Excuse me…" interrupted the Creepy assistant, "The Chief sent me with your jackets…"

"Oh...Sure…" said Aina cutting her laugher, so did Nanaka.

Arisa tried to compose herself too, but she was having a hard time.

The assistant turned around and left as soon as she left the jackets with the girls.

Aina stood up to put the jacket on.

The same way as production had kindly managed to get the matching sneakers for the girls to wear for climbing to Awashima Shrine, they gave them matching dark blue jackets to put on.

But, the only one who stood was Aina, of course, she was so short that she needed to stand.

She looked at Arisa and then her eyes glued on Nanaka.

"Hey…Arisha…" called Aina in her serious tone; Arisa and Nanaka locked gazes with her.

"What? Are you going to share your thoughts?" asked Arisa with bitterness; Nanaka snorted.

"Eh? No no, I…I want to ask you if we could change seats…" asked Aina shyly, maybe afraid of Arisa's reaction.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise as Arisa smiled at her.

"Can't take it anymore?" asked Arisa.

"I can't, I'm dying here…" said Aina with her serious tone, also smiling shyly.

"Sure Aina-chan…I don't want to be caught in the middle of you two anymore anyway..." said Arisa softly, then looked at Nanaka, "She really loves you…"

And just like that, Arisa and Aina switched seats, and as soon as Aina sat, they hugged.

"Wow…hold on you two…this is a public place…" said Arisa with her eyes as wide as fried eggs.

Aina looked back at her and smiled wide.

"We know! Don't be silly…" said Aina with her fake mad tone, "I just miss her…"

"I miss you too Ainya…" mumbled Nanaka in the hug.

Arisa raised an eyebrow.

"Glad there's no dessert…can't bear this sweetness…" murmured Arisa taking her chopsticks again.

"Are you feeling lonely?" asked Aina with her goofy tone and returning to her seating position.

"No, I'm feeling disgusted…" said Arisa bitterly.

"Aw, don't be silly, we love you! Right?" Aina asked Nanaka, but she was busy chewing.

"Really, you two are unbelievable…Suwawa, I'll have my revenge…you'll see."

"Next time you can bring Rikyako, don't get mad…" Aina said while eating, then turned towards Nanaka, "Should we have dessert in the hotel?"

"Eh?!…" said Nanaka with her mouth full while looking at Aina with astonishment, she had just asked that question with her normal tone, like if it was the most common thing in the world.

Arisa almost spilled her food.

"Aina-chan!" she scolded.

"What?!—you know, for a _gravure_ idol, you take sex very bad…" said Aina still with her serious tone.

"Ainya, it's not that…we are working…" said Nanaka.

Arisa cleaned her mouth.

"Being a _gravure_ idol has nothing to do with sex…" said Arisa with a serious tone, "That's beside the point here…"

"Then why you act so…so …so 'Dia-san'?" asked Aina still eating.

Nanaka just didn't say anything and enjoyed her meal, she couldn't deny that this conversation was quite interesting.

"Maybe we have that in common?… I don't know! It's just… maybe I'm still assuming that you two do those kinds of things?… I also had my process for it when it was about Suwa-san and Shuka—ah… sorry…" finished Arisa looking at Nanaka with sad eyes.

Aina turned towards Nanaka with sad eyes too.

Nanaka just opened her eyes wide and raised her eyebrows. She was just eating.

_Maybe…it isn't interesting anymore…_

"What?" asked Nanaka trying to play dumb and swallowing.

"Sorry…Aina-san, you both are my teammates, also my friends and those kinds of things are just…you know…I need to process it...I guess…" said Arisa a bit troubled, "I love that you two are together…but I don't want details about sex…also, I don't want to see it or hear it again…Jesus Aina, you are so loud…" finished Arisa in a low conflicted tone.

Aina just laughed.

Nanaka smiled softly and kept eating her lunch; Arisa was right, even if she was a modern 22 years old Japanese girl, _gravure_ idol, bold actress, and from time to time a prickly pear named Dia Kurosawa, watching/hearing two of your colleagues have sex or talk about it, was a bit out of place. Arisa loved them and cared about them, and having now the clear image of them _doing it_ could be a bit troublesome.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, Suwawa has amazing fingers…besides, you didn't hear me last night—" Aina was saying.

"I don't want to listen to you now…" interrupted Arisa.

Nanaka giggled.

"Suwawa," Arisa called with her serious tone; Nanaka swallowed her food and looked at her with her eyebrows raised, "I wanted to ask you…if you don't mind…how is Shuka?"

Nanaka narrowed her eyes, of course, Arisa was worried about the wellbeing of the Unit, in a breakup, there are two to blame, and no one had said how Shuka was dealing with that. Of course, no one knew, so no one should care about her. But Arisa did.

Silence filled the table.

The only noise they could be heard came from the crew table.

Aina twitched her tongue.

"You don't want to hear me, but want to hear that?" said Aina annoyed.

Arisa looked at her with a small frown.

"I don't want to hear your moans again…and this is important…" said Arisa, she then looked at Nanaka, "Back in the room, I asked about her, she is part of Aqours, of course, I care…she doesn't know that you two—?"

"No.," said Nanaka drily, "She doesn't know…"

Aina left her chopsticks on the table and touched Nanaka's thigh; Nanaka looked at her and gave her a shy smile.

"You should have sat on the other side of me…" said Nanaka softly, of course, Aina being a lefty they could hold hands without troubles that way, but no, Aina sat at Nanaka's right, so both dominants hands were busy with chopsticks.

"I don't care on what side I sit, I just want to be near you…" said Aina softly.

Nanaka dropped her chopsticks and grabbed Aina's hand, entwining their fingers.

They became lost into each other eyes once again, loving, admiring, desiring the other woman.

"Hey…cut it out…" said Arisa in her low tone at her corner of the table, with a little bowl of soup that came with each menu.

"Sorry…" said Aina with her goofy tone.

"So…? How is she? She will freak out when she knows about you two…" Arisa said.

"She can get mad, I don't freaking care!" snapped Aina; Nanaka squeezed her hand.

"Ainya!" she scolded, "Well…to tell the truth…I don't know how she is…about …us…I mean, her and I…" said Nanaka softly.

"You two haven't talked?" asked Arisa surprised.

"Well, we have…a few times…but not actually to talk about our feelings…but to figure out how we should act…" said Nanaka with concern.

"Aqours is first." sentenced Arisa.

"Yes… Aqours' wellbeing comes before us…the Unit needs to keep going on…and two members being in despair could cause a humongous disaster…and not to mention the chaos we might create if we tell the members that we are no longer a couple…and adding up that Ainya and I are something now…" said Nanaka with some sadness in her voice.

"I told Suwawa that she should tell the truth," said Aina in her strong voice, "We are all adults, and I think they can handle it…like you did…" she finished looking at Arisa.

She hummed, took some sips from the soup, then left it on the table.

"I think I don't agree with that, Aina-chan…" said Arisa softly.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise, and Aina snapped with a weird sound.

"I'm in this mess because I caught you doing it…not because you had the kindness of telling me…I'm not happy about it… And I still believe that dating a member is something… uhh, difficult…and hard, you just can't be jumping from member to member…" said Arisa like putting her ideas in order, "Not all of us are 'adults', and not all of us would take this news with arms open wide…I think Suwa-san is right to think about the wellbeing of the Unit in these difficult times…"

"I can't believe you…" murmured Aina.

"Besides that, you want to make your thing public to the members? I get that you don't care a damn about Shuka's feelings…" said Arisa now with a strong tone towards Aina, "and I can't agree with that, it's like you don't regret your mistakes, you just move on, not minding who has to get hurt in the way!"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and Aina made another surprised sound.

"Hey hey! That's not true…I—" tried Aina to defend herself, but she couldn't.

"It is! You said it a few minutes ago… Shuka can get mad, you don't care…but what about Nanaka's feelings…?" asked Arisa with a serious tone; Arisa looked at Nanaka and Aina turned around.

"Suwawa…?" called Aina.

Nanaka tightened her lips and her hand holding Aina's.

"From what I understood, they broke up because Shuka was tired of her jealousy rushes, and it was Suwa-san who set them free, but not because they stopped loving each other, but because they were hurting each other…" said Arisa with her serious tone, Aina's eyes became all watery, "So, if you don't care about Shuka, well…so be it, but if you hurt Shuka, you will be hurting Suwa-san…do you want that?"

"No no, of course, I don't!" snapped Aina and hugged Nanaka tightly, "But I don't want to share her!"

"Aina…" called Nanaka softly while being hugged.

Nanaka looked at Arisa with a sad face; Arisa shrugged.

"How are you doing Nanaka?" asked Arisa, "About the breakup? And here…with the shoot…I guess it's not easy to see your ex everywhere…"

Aina separated from Nanaka's body and turned around to face Arisa.

"Now I'm the one who lost appetite! Why are you bringing THAT into the table?!" asked Aina in a mad tone.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows seeing how Arisa had such power over Aina.

"Well, didn't you think that Suwa-san might have trouble moving on with you? And HERE from all places?!" asked Arisa turning again to her food.

"Eh? On the contrary! I thought that here would be excellent!" said Aina with a smug face.

"Excellent?! How?! 'You-chan' is everywhere! Aqours is everywhere! The goddamn franchise is everywhere! And WE are shooting for it here!" said Arisa losing her nerves; Aina jumped in surprise about it.

"I...I thought…" Aina started mumbling.

"You thought?! You didn't think a thing! And I'm surprised because I thought that from all the members you were the most considerate of her! But you are quite cruel…" said Arisa making a set and match point to the conversation.

She ate another sea urchin to set her score.

Aina sniffed and turned around to see Nanaka.

Nanaka had a concerned face, but she was looking at a big piece of salmon.

It was really huge.

"Su—Suwawa…?" called Aina with sadness and some tears in her eyes.

Nanaka hummed.

"Why…is that…we always turn to have some serious conversation around food?…" asked Nanaka with a frown on her face, then opened her mouth and put in the big piece of salmon.

It was tasty.

Aina snorted, but Arisa cleared her throat.

After several seconds of Nanaka chewing and thinking carefully, she swallowed and looked at her fellow "Third Years" members.

"Don't be so hard on Ainya…" said Nanaka in her serious tone, "it's true that here seemed to be a bit difficult….yes, 'You' is here, everywhere…I'm not going to deny that it's been hard to not think about her…I mean, look at the wrapped ferry; it has the official illustration where 'You' and 'Kanan' are hooking arms, or the official illustration of the Sea lions from the Marine Park, it was taken from a picture of us, so…'You' and 'Kanan' are arms hooked once again…because Shuka and I were like that…" Nanaka spoke with a knot in her throat, "Also, the lineup, 'Kanan' and 'You' are always sided by side… I mean…even in the '_Ema_'… so yeah… it's like seeing Shuka everywhere here…"

Aina opened her big eyes wide, brought her hands toward her mouth and couldn't help but cry. Maybe realizing that her pushing Nanaka to "move on" quickly and making their move there, in Awashima, where everything was screaming Shuka's presence loud and clear, was a selfish and cruel move.

Like if Aina was forcing Nanaka to fuck her in sight of her previous relationship.

"Oh my God, Suwawa…I'm sorry…" said Aina behind her hands, some tears falling from her eyes.

"Aina, don't cry…" said Nanaka drying her tears with the sleeves of the jacket in a hurry, "You will ruin your makeup…"

"Oh...Aina-san, I'm sorry…" said Arisa quickly while resting her chopsticks.

Nanaka cleaned her tears with soft touches and very carefully, losing herself in Aina's eyes.

"Don't worry…you ok?" asked Nanaka.

"No, I'm not…I…I'm sorry…" said Aina again with all the intentions of continuing to cry.

"I said it's ok…Ainya, this is something inevitable…" said Nanaka still drying her tears.

"How so?" asked Arisa.

"This was something we already knew at the moment of dating a member…I…I work with Shuka; 'Kanan' and 'You' will still be part of the franchise…moving on from one member to another isn't simple, and it will always hunt me… but that doesn't mean I can't move on…" said Nanaka with a sweet tone, and with a gentle touch, she touched Aina's cheek and caressed it softly.

"What we did yesterday, Ainya, I don't regret it…I wanted that too, so it's not your fault…and now I have a special memory in my heart of this place…Awashima is important…"

Aina gave her a coy smile.

"Aww…really? Can you…can you forgive me?" asked Aina shyly.

Nanaka smiled at her sweetly.

"There's nothing to forgive Ainya-chan…" she said in a loving tone, "we can't change the past, but we can create new memories…"

And they couldn't resist it anymore and kissed.

It was a quick peak on their lips but was full of love.

Arisa made a loud sound on her soup, breaking the spell.

"You two…are just like 'Kanan-san' and 'Mari-san'…hopeless…" she said with bitterness.

Aina giggled and turned to her dishes once again.

Nanaka smiled at her and grabbed her chopsticks to finish her lunch.

"And you are just like 'Dia' Arisha…" said Nanaka nonchalantly.

"You think so?" asked Arisa between bites; Aina laughed.

"Yes…you are always looking after us…just like 'Dia-chan'" said Aina, eating too.

"Well, someone has to do it right?… You will ruin Aqours if not…" said Arisa strongly.

Aina and Nanaka giggled.

"It's quite amusing to say something like that in a place like this…" said Arisa concerned.

"_'This'_? Like Awashima?…" asked Nanaka.

"Yeah yeah, I mean, don't you have the feeling that the girls might be somewhere around here and such…? And we are here as well…" Arisa continued, "I've had this incredible feeling all day, like… I don't know, this place somehow feels magical, that we can be part of the Anime…"

"I get it…I have the same feeling, back in the frog museum, I really felt as if 'Kanan' lived in there…I think that it's really thanks to the people from here that we can feel this way, they put so much effort into transforming this place in a little piece of the Anime…" said Nanaka seriously.

Aina nodded.

"You know…this reminds me of when we recorded Episode nine…" said Aina now taking her soup.

"Eh? How so?" asked Arisa.

"We…had so many troubles voicing that Episode, and we ended up drinking tea…and trying to connect with our characters…I feel like that now…" said Aina taking some sips of soup.

"You need to connect with 'Mari' now?…" asked Nanaka a little bit off.

Arisa looked at them with one eyebrow raised.

"Eh…no no…well...yeah…" said Aina a little bit out of place, "You see, when I was recording that scene…it was hard…because I didn't get what 'Mari-chan' wanted or how she felt… and I couldn't help but reflect her feelings and what was happening in the Episode with…well…what was happening with us…" said Aina shyly pointing at Nanaka.

"Oh…" said Arisa surprised, Nanaka blinked a few times, maybe because she noticed it at that moment.

"We were having trouble, you were with Shuka, and we had these communication problems…" said Aina seriously, "And well, Arisha had always been looking after us…just like 'Dia-chan' was with 'Mari-chan' and 'Kanan-chan', and…I'm feeling that you are doing that right now…" said Aina giggling and looking at Arisa.

Arisa smiled at them softly.

"Well, I understood both of your circumstances, but I couldn't do more…and right now I'm feeling the same way..." said Arisa softly, "But! Remember that I'm not 'Dia', so I'll scold you if you need to be! I'm not suppressing my feelings like her!"

Aina and Nanaka giggled.

"You do, what you need to do," said Nanaka.

"No formalities, we can take it!" said Aina giggling.

They finished their lunch but didn't leave the restaurant.

Not before taking some pictures and signing some things in the restaurant to prove that the _Seiyuus_ had been there and had lunch.

Of course, the restaurant had a lot of merchandise, posters, and things supporting the franchise, and the girls couldn't do less than at least signing some posters.

They came back to their previous seats, of course, to give some continuity to the recording, and they did the "Numazu Quiz" as the schedule said.

The next place they went was to the Sea Lion show, played with "Maaru the Sea Lion", to later go back to the hotel for the final shoot, where it was time for Aina to be the host and the guide on "Mari's house".

They recreated the scene from the fountain from the anime, and even Arisa got hugged as well in a cute group hug. But the truth was that Aina and Nanaka just wanted to hug each other, but it looked cute and accurate to the fact that in that fountain, Dia, Kanan, and Mari started their friendship, and after what Arisa, Nanaka and Aina had talked and exposed their feelings, that hug by the fountain was like sealing their bond right there.

Moving on with the shoot, they went towards "Mari's room" which was truly luxurious and huge. Aina was waiting for Arisa and Nanaka with an expensive and luxurious "Teatime" in Mari's very extravagant style.

Nanaka asked Aina if that was the "dessert" she was talking about, but Aina just broke into laughter while Arisa snorted and murmured that they were hopeless.

Of course, they faced some weird stuff in that teatime remembering that Mari was half Japanese, so it was obvious that there would be some western snacks as well. The three of them were caught by some "_grissini_ with _prosciutto_", a very well known snack in Italian cuisine. Of course, none of the girls knew that, but Arisa and Aina were the brave ones to try it. Nanaka just stabbed some grapes.

They ended up wrapping up the characters feelings with their own, and somehow it felt really nice after what they had talked at lunch.

And finally the "_TekuTeku Aqours with Third Years"_ ended up with them in Mari's balcony, saying the final and closing words.

The recording ended up nicely and with the Chief telling them to go to their room and change fast because they needed to go back to Tokyo for the Radio recording.

Yes, that day was far from ending soon.

Arisa opened the room and made them enter first; they took their shoes off and took them into the spare room where the hangers were.

"Jesus, what a day..." said Arisa putting her shoes away in a box.

Nanaka took her own box to follow what Arisa did, but...

"OH! This is beautiful!" snapped Aina from their room.

Of course, there was no futon on and the table was there once again.

Nanaka and Arisa shared some looks and then turned to look at Aina in the other room; she just dropped her shoes elsewhere and was glued to the window beside the terrace furniture, watching all of Numazu bay and a beautiful sunset.

"This place is really something….isn't it?" said Aina in her serious tone, dazed by the sun.

Nanaka looked at her with her eyes wide in astonishment; Aina looked so bright, so beautiful and pure…

The sun found its way to show itself through the clouds, giving the room a vivid touch of a yellow and orange hue, making it feel warm and cozy.

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to take a mental picture of Aina under the warmth of the sunset when Arisa interrupted her…

"You should go…" said Arisa standing at her side.

"Eh..? What?" asked Nanaka slowly and faintly.

"Go to her…you two were dying to be with each other all day…" said Arisa in a calm tone.

Nanaka softly turned to lock gazes with her.

Arisa gave her a cocky smile.

"You can have a few minutes with her…I'll close the door…" said Arisa with a soft smile and pushing Nanaka out of the spare room.

Nanaka took a few steps into the hall and looked back at Arisa with a surprised look.

"Just…try not to be to loud…?" said Arisa grabbing the door with an apologetic smile, "And…remember we have to go, so you better be quick…"

Nanaka smiled at her and murmured a soft "Thank you…"

Arisa gave her another smile and slid the door shut.

This trip had indeed been something, not only the chance to connect with Kanan, the project, and the people of Numazu but her bonds with her fellow "Third years" members; with Arisa, finally finding peace, recognizing each other as friends and rivals, finally winning an ally. And with Aina...well, their love being pure and passionate, with someone she could enjoy as her equal.

And it was time to put the cherry on top to this trip, a final memory to create in Awashima.

Nanaka took a deep breath and walked towards Aina, who was still looking out the window mumbling some things about the sight and letting herself be absorbed by the incredible view.

But Nanaka didn't mind that, the ocean would still be the ocean, but Aina was unique and gorgeous under the sunlight, and that beat everything about Mother Nature and her meaningless sunsets.

The room felt hot and almost suffocating, but Nanaka didn't know if it was because of the sun or just that she was feeling very excited and nervous. Walking into that room to meet Aina, that room that had witnessed their love, their passion, their lust…their history together...

_My everything…_

Nanaka hugged Aina's shoulders from behind in a tight hug, of course, Aina didn't see that coming and jumped in surprise.

"Oh!… Su—Su—Suwawa…" snapped Aina in surprise, but on the very next second, she felt comfortable and brought her hands towards Nanaka's arms and started caressing them softly.

"I love you…" said Nanaka in her low tone into Aina's ear.

It made Aina shiver, and why not, wet too, because she twitched her hips.

"Su…Su—wa—hmmm—"Aina bit her lips at the very second Nanaka's lips were in contact with her cheek; she started to give Aina some soft and cute kisses on her left cheek.

"I…think…that….you…are…more…beautiful than this…sunset," said Nanaka between kisses.

"Ah…Nana, you are totally…getting me…in the mood…here…" said Aina in her mature tone and sexy voice, resisting the kisses.

"We have a few minutes…" murmured Nanaka into her ear, "Arisha approved it…"

And she traced the shell of her ear with her tongue.

Aina let out a soft moan arching her back a bit; she slightly turned her head towards Nanaka with a lustful face, devouring each other with their eyes.

They took their time, to fill their hearts with each other's presence, scent, and love. There was so much love in their eyes, their hearts beating loud in one sound, they just couldn't take it.

And they kissed.

It was a kiss full of passion, of love, and it was just perfect.

But it needed to be short, due to Aina's neck position.

They broke the kiss looking at each other intensely, maybe they were seeing each other's souls, but it was painful and heartwarming at the same time; maybe that was what it was to be in love.

Aina turned around while still looking at Nanaka's eyes; Nanaka tightened the embrace on Aina's body and pushed her back for Aina to sit on the terrace table, this way Aina was at her eye level.

Aina brought her hands towards Nanaka to touch her arms, not braking their intense gaze competition. It was a sight full of love, full of passion and desire.

It was as if they were talking through their gazes; their cheeks slightly flushed by embarrassment, or maybe because of the intense heat between them.

The room was hot, their sweat was noticeable on their temples, and being in that position, in that hot and tender embrace.

Aina gave her a coy smile and never stopped looking at her with her big and shiny eyes.

Nanaka smiled tenderly at her; what she adored about Aina was that she didn't need to use her mask with her, she could always be herself, no fooling around, straight to each other, always looking at each other…

Well, besides that, Nanaka loved Aina because of her cuteness overload and her tiny size, which made her mad about her; she felt that she could just eat her up completely in just one bite…

_Mmm, dessert…_

Nanaka rested her forehead on Aina's, still looking at her, getting herself lost in her as if she could stay there just looking at Aina and the world could burn for all she cared.

"Suwawa…" Aina called softly; Nanaka just raised her eyebrows like asking "What?"

"I'm….I'm sorry for today…" Aina said softly, almost like a whisper, "I…I thought that we…that here we could start our story fresh…in a new place…I—"

But Nanaka hushed her with a kiss.

A kiss that Aina, of course, answered by closing her eyes and introducing her playful tongue in Nanaka's mouth. They started kissing in a lovely and soft way, even if it wasn't long because Nanaka cut the kiss, again resting her forehead on Aina's.

"Don't apologize… I told you… I don't regret anything about us, yesterday or today…" said Nanaka softly, "I can't change my history with Shuka…she is part of me and who I am now…Who I've become this year…and I have to live with that…"

Aina gave her a sad look.

"But now I'm changing with you…for you…I'm changing once again…and I want to achieve my true goals…" said Nanaka getting lost in Aina's eyes once again, "You make me happy…thanks to you, I have overcome a lot of things…Arisa and I are friends…and…I don't know…I feel happy…" finished Nanaka embarrassed, feeling a lot of fluttering feelings trying to get out of her chest abruptly.

"Suwawa…I…I…I love you so much…" cried Aina.

Nanaka smiled wide.

"I know…" said Nanaka in a low tone as she grabbed Aina's cheek softly but with confidence with her left hand, while her right touched her lower lip and chin, "You know?, I'm done with formalities…"

And with that, Nanaka sent all her senses down the balcony once again, and trapped Aina's lips into hers in another kiss, a passionate one.

Aina rounded her arms on Nanaka's neck and made herself lost into the kiss; both did.

It grew with passion and lust, both biting their lips, playing with each other's tongues and getting incredibly wet, their mouths too.

The room grew with incredible heat, as both started to pant and let out some cute moans into the kisses.

Nanaka felt Aina's hips becoming a little bit inpatient, of course, that made her grin into the kiss; Aina was ready and needed some release.

Nanaka broke the kiss while licking her lips, giving Aina a very intimidating look, her gaze darkened by lust.

Without any warning, and not even taking her sight away from her, Nanaka withdrew her hands off Aina's face to her thighs and spread them abruptly, making Aina snap in surprise.

Aina's eyes widened with astonishment while Nanaka just grinned.

"It's time for dessert…" said Nanaka in her husky tone

Aina smiled shyly but never said a thing, she just entered into a new mode for Nanaka; a shy one.

Aina brought her left index towards her lips, softly biting it and spreading her legs a bit more for Nanaka to have a clear view of her wet purple panties.

Nanaka licked her lips and they didn't need to say anything else.

Her mind felt clear, after that incredible day in Awashima, her goals were set, and she was ready to give Aina her everything and submit into this new relationship, giving herself to her.

Nanaka knelt down, lowering her body as the sun setting in the horizon, telling them that the day was ending, but surely the night was rising, so as the wet sounds and the passion of both girls consummating their love into louder moans.

.

.

.

It was a really fine Friday night of October 21st, the clouds were threatening with possible rain and a chill, but nothing that a good cup of hot green tea, a warm blanket, and a nice cardigan couldn't take.

Suwa Nanaka was laying in all her 157 cm long self on her couch, resting her head on one side with the help of her purple pillow, and her feet crossed on the other side. The TV was on, of course, her parents were gone, back to Saitama to attend God's know what for the weekend, so there she was, enjoying the warmth of her home, the green tea, the blanket, and her social media.

That morning Nanaka had uploaded to her Twitter account a nice picture of her hugging Aina, the one they took back while recording for the NHK NAOMI's Room TV program, and wrote for the fans to stay tuned because that night the TV show would be broadcasted featuring Second years, but at the end she added "NanaAinya during public recording!"

Of course, the fans went wild.

The picture was extremely cute, there was something in Aina's smile that made Nanaka feel so soft and warm inside. Also, she was smiling nicely too. They indeed looked good together. It was totally different from the picture she had taken with Shuka; so gloomy and not happy at all.

Well, that day after the recording of the performance, it had been the day that Nanaka had realized that she needed to move on for her and Aina's sake, and then, the rest was history.

But the thing was that her Twitter was on fire with responses, favs, and retweets.  
She couldn't help but smile wide, not only the picture was cute and warm, but her popularity had started to increase. And of course, that was crucial since the "Third Center" poll was still going.

So, every time she could, she would twit a picture or something to remember the fans to vote for Kanan -meaning her- for the position, and not only uploading pictures, but also commenting in Aina's with some sort of "flirty message" that of course made the fans wild too, and maybe that was giving some results because in the mid poll Kanan was somewhere in the middle of the chart, at least not last.

Her peace was somehow interrupted when the Aqours LINE chat started to get busy.

With lazy fingers, she switched the screen to see what was going on.

It started with Arisa giving "Second years" a good luck message for that night and telling them that they needed to behave because they were representing Aqours, so they better not fuck it up.

So diligent.

But clearly, "First years" didn't take this too smoothly. Of course, the fact that only "Second years" had been invited to the live part of the broadcast was like introducing a huge chili pepper right in their butts. And there they were complaining about their position.

Anchan tried hard to play down the situation, Rikako just answered to Arisa a nice "Thank you!", but Shuka was a complete brat. Of course, she tried to defend "Second years" pride and position in the Unit.

Nanaka massaged her temples; this wasn't "Second years" choice, Production had determined that the end of the story, but it was a little bit annoying that "Second year" was picked for almost everything.  
And well, seeing that most of the discussion was Shuka against "First years", clarified to Nanaka that there was no chance that she could come clean to the members and tell them that they had broken, then it would be Shuka against the world.

And yes, she was a kid, but she just couldn't let her deal alone with that kind of fight.

She was about to return to her Twitter when the collateral damage touched her.

**HEY! Suwawa! Leash up your girl! (** **)**

That was Aikyan.

Nanaka blinked a few times, it wasn't her responsibility to leash up Shuka, it was "First year" who had started.  
So there was nothing for her to do there, but they continued, and this time she was caught in the middle…

**Leave Osuwa out of this! -`** **д** **´-  
The 3 of you are taking this out of proportions! don't be so envious! (** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Nanaka smiled faintly, indeed Shuka was trying adorably to defend her...

**Suwawa you should control your kid! she is throwing tantrums again! 눈** **_** **눈**

**Hey! King! I said to leave her alone! ** **ノ** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **ノ**

**Shouldn't you be focused on the program? (** **´)** **Ψ**

**Go and play with the adults! ** **Ψ** **(** **ｗ** **)** **Ψ**

That was Aikyan.  
Nanaka massaged her temples once again, but another message snapped her out from her concerns; it was Arisa in the "Third years" LINE chat.

**Jesus with these kids! (** **ノ** **_** **。** **)  
Suwawa you ok? (** **‿** **)**

Nanaka smiled faintly since they had come back from Awashima her relation with Arisa had indeed changed.

With diligent fingers, she answered.

**Yes, but I don't know what to do…(** **＾＾；** **)**

The answer came fast.

**Just ignore them!  
They will grow tired eventually…** **（；** **д** **）**

Nanaka was about to write but another message came first.

Aina's.

Nanaka felt her heart stop for a few seconds.

**Nana! I'm coming home! (** **๑** **ᴗ** **๑** **)**  
**Sorry for the delay! I almost lost the last train! (** **〃艸〃** **)**  
**I'll make it up to you at soon as I come back…it's my turn anyway~! (** **๑** **ゝ** **ڡ** **๑** **)  
IM HUNGRY~! ** **ԅ** **(º** **﹃** **º** **ԅ** **)**

Nanaka facepalmed, Aina was just too reckless for her own good.  
Of course, Arisa didn't want to read that.

**HOLY SHIT! ** **Σ** **(** **ȏ** **)  
AINA-CHAN! this is the THIRD YEARS chat! save that for the private chat! (#** **皿** **´)**

**Oh!**  
**OH! SHIT! (○o○)  
IM SORRY ARISHAAAAAA~! ** **Σ** **(T□T)**

**What if this was the Aqours' chat?! (#** **皿** **´)**  
**You dummy! (** **)  
I got enough of you two in Awashima... Suwawa I told you not to be so loud! (** **ノ** **_** **。** **)**

Nanaka giggled.

Of course, that last time, Aina just couldn't be silent and moaned louder than ever.

Poor Arisa was caught in the spare room hearing every single sound…

Nanaka typed.

**Sorry Arisha….our bad…(** **〃艸〃** **)  
Ainya-chan! don't worry…come soon~! ** **(Ő** **ω** **Ő** **人** **)**

**I'm coming~! **

**EH?! Σ** **(** **)  
I hate you guys…(lll-** **ω** **-)**

Nanaka snorted, of course, that wasn't her intention, she wrote again…

**You have such a dirty mind...┐(´** **)┌**

**It wouldn't be a thing…if..  
I HADN'T SEEN OR HEARD YOU already… (** **／** **‵** **Д** **′)** **／**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! ( ՞** **ਊ** **՞** **)**

**We said we were sorry…(*´** **艸** **)  
Geez! Ainya-chan! hurry up! (** **๑** **ゝ** **ڡ** **๑** **)**

**Hai Hai! (** **ゞ**

Nanaka giggled once again and changed the chat to the private one she had with Aina.

**Where are you Nyan-chan?** **（** **ﾉ** **）**

**Awww, Nana! (** **๑** **3** **๑** **)**  
**I'm dropping off the train!  
Has the program started yet?**

Nanaka blinked a few times and looked up to the TV, of course, she had totally been ignoring it.

Then she typed.

**Not yet…(** **๑** **ᴗ** **๑** **)**  
**You are on time…but I'm not eager to see the show! (-‿◦)  
I'm eager to see you ** **(ˆ⌣ˆ** **ԅ** **)**

**Awww! NANA! (** **๑** **๑** **)  
I'm coming I'm coming!~ **

**Yes, you will…(** **艸** **`)**

And then she closed her phone.

If "First years" continued mocking Shuka, she didn't care, she had already given them her "Good luck" message on Twitter, and that was enough, they would nail it and life would continue.

What was important was that Aina was going to spend the weekend with her, and that made her feel butterflies everywhere.

She started giggling for no reason, just because she was feeling happy.

It had been 2 days of not touching Aina or being lovely with her, and that was making her feel impatient. Of course, no sexual intercourse had been had since that last time in Awashima, and that was mostly because Nanaka was busy with work, and Aina was busy with her "Queenty" project.

A project that had started in April of that year, but Nanaka was just starting to feel its presence in Aina's life.

Not because she didn't care, it was because Aina was full of jobs all the time, and at that time of the year Nanaka had been absorbed by Shuka, her relationship, and her own jobs. So clearly she couldn't be a very good friend with Aina and wasn't very aware of her infinity of jobs and full schedule. But now that they were a thing, she needed to pay more attention to what Aina was doing.

Also because this "Queenty" thingy smelled fishy to Nanaka…

For what Nanaka understood, it was a radio program from the A&G+ (the same agency of her "_Fuwasata_" radio program show) that mixed 5 girls talking nonsense. Well, it was Aina after all…

But lately the program did a turn in the content and somehow the girls had formed a band, and Aina was its vocalist and keyboard player, and on the 23rd they would have an event, so that day she had been at A&G+ headquarters rehearsing for the radio transmission and for the event.

But what gave Nanaka a weird feeling was that Aina was spending too much time with these girls, and in her mind, it was a room with 4 girls and Aina, and all Nanaka's insecurities started to fill her mind.

Because Aina was just too cute.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

Yes. That was jealousy.

She put her phone on the coffee table with cold sweat running down her spine.

_No no, Nanaka, you are not like this…_

_This is Aina, she loves you…_

Nanaka took some sips from her green tea trying to put herself together when she felt the bell ring.

She almost dropped her tea in surprise.

_Ai…Aina!_

She left her cup and jumped off the couch, and at her own pace "ran" towards the door.

If Nanaka had a tail, it sure would be wiggling from one side to another.

She opened the door and smiled wide to greet Aina under a very thin sweater, a scarf, and ridiculous sunglasses.

Of course, she took the glasses off, showing Nanaka her beautiful and shiny eyes.

Aina looked at Nanaka and gave her a wide smile.

"I'm home…" said Aina softly.

"Welcome back…" said Nanaka with a warm smile and then move aside to let Aina in.

"It's pretty cold outside…ohhh so warm!" said Aina getting inside, Nanaka closed the door.

"Pardon the intru—oh….—sion." finished Aina softly.

Nanaka just hugged her from behind.

"Oh…Nana…" said Aina softly.

"I've missed you…" murmured Nanaka into her ear.

"Re—really?" asked Aina a little bit weak.

"Of course, I've been waiting for you… I've got dinner, the bath, and all that for you…" said Nanaka in a very sweet way.

"Eh…did you?… You…you shouldn't ha—" tried Aina.

"Why?" interrupted Nanaka, "It's normal that I want to spoil _my_ Nyan-chan right?"

Aina twitched in her spot under Nanaka's embrace.

Maybe this was new for Aina; a very sweet and caressing Nanaka.

"Are….are you ok?….I mean…aren't you just too sweet…?" asked Aina a little bit troubled.

"What…?" asked Nanaka in her boring and low tone.

"Eh…I…" tried Aina a bit confused.

"You don't like it?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"No…no it's not….that…" said Aina moving her head slightly towards Nanaka, both met gazes and their cheeks became red as tomatoes.

"Then, shh and kiss me…"

And they did.

Aina turned around trying to stick to the kiss, but Nanaka made it deeper; Aina had to break the kiss to catch her breath while grabbing Nanaka's cardigan with strength to not lose her balance.

"Ah…Su—Suwa…" tried Aina.

"Should we skip to dessert?…" asked Nanaka into her ear with a husky tone, and tried to balance once again over Aina.

"Dess—_oi oi!_ Wait!" snapped Aina in panic stopping Nanaka and breaking the mood.

Nanaka looked at her surprised.

Aina had rejected her.

"What's with you…? So suddenly…are you ok? Did something happen?…" asked Aina with a shy smile.

Nanaka's smile faded, she put on her best "Suwa face" and walked away.

"Nothing…your sleepers are in the closet," said Nanaka waling inside.

"Eh? Suwawa, what's wrong?" asked Aina, but Nanaka didn't pay any attention and walked back to the couch where she sat with a heavy thud, taking her blanket once again and covering her legs.

Nanaka felt movement in the entrance hall, of course, Aina was taking off her shoes, her scarf, the sweater, and later her shy footsteps towards the living room.

"Suwawa…?" she called.

"Mhmm?" Nanaka murmured not giving her a second glance.

"Are you mad?" asked Aina shyly stopping beside the couch.

_Mad?…_  
_Should I be mad?  
She rejected me…so…coldly…_

"No, why?" said Nanaka, her sight glued to the TV.

"Well...you are acting weird…may I sit?" asked Aina.

"Please…" said Nanaka.

Aina sat by her side, but not too close, it was clear that Nanaka was mad.

"So, the program hasn't started yet…" started Aina slowly; of course not, there was some silly commercial about something that Nanaka didn't even catch.

"Mhmm" hummed Nanaka coldly.

"Ok…Eh…so dinner…you said you made dinner…" asked Aina with a shy smile, but Nanaka's sight was still glued to the TV, "Should I bring it…?"

But Nanaka didn't say a thing.

Aina stood up and walked towards the kitchen, maybe she was really hungry, not for sex, but for real food.

But this was Aina, she was always eager for some rounds, right?

Well, how could Nanaka know? They had only fucked in Awashima, one night, one morning, and a quick oral session before leaving…it wasn't that Nanaka had much information about Aina's sexual preferences…

But Nanaka's train of thought was broken by Aina's old man laugher.

"Oh Suwawa you are hilarious!," said Aina stepping out the kitchen with two cup noodles in her hand, "This is your dinner?"

Nanaka looked at her with an annoyed face.

"And I thought you went into all the trouble of cooking for me…but you got us some noodles…"

"You know I'm not good at cooking…and no! Those aren't our dinner…" said Nanaka annoyed while standing up.

"Then you should be here….serving me dinner….instead of being all gloomy and mad on the couch!" retorted Aina with a strong tone.

"Unbelievable…" murmured Nanaka stepping inside the kitchen, "Put those away…"

Aina went back into the kitchen and did as she was told.

Nanaka opened the fridge.

"I went to '_Seijo Ishii_' and brought us food…" said Nanaka dryly.

"Eh?! The gourmet market?" asked Aina surprised.

"It's not a gourmet market…it's a supermarket…" said Nanaka taking out some trays with food.

"It's a gourmet boutique for food!… So fancy…" mocked Aina.

Nanaka put the trays on the counter.

She took some dishes and bowls and started splitting the food.

"So…what did you get?" asked Aina shyly.

"Some soup with clams and shrimps…and some pork cake…I got you a portion of rice…" said Nanaka still serving the dishes.

"Fancy…"

"Shut up…" said Nanaka with her low tone.

"Why are you mad?…" asked Aina shyly.

"I'm not mad…you are annoying…" said Nanaka putting the dishes in the microwave.

"Then…why you got into the trouble of inviting me to see the show and spending the weekend with you if I'm so annoying…?" asked Aina in a strong tone.

Nanaka started the microwave.

Then she looked at her.

Both shared a serious gaze.

"You are annoying with this too…" said Nanaka.

"I don't get you at all….I thought you were happy to see me! You were eager…." said Aina with a concerned tone.

Nanaka blinked slowly and tiredly.

_I can't believe this…  
She isn't aware of her own actions…_

"Forget it…" said Nanaka turning around at the sound of the microwave beeping.

"But…Suwawa…" called Aina almost like whining.

"It's ok…do you want some tea?" offered Nanaka while taking the dishes out.

"Oh, yeah…that would be lovely…" said Aina softly.

Nanaka took out a tray and put the dishes on it, then took out a mug and poured some tea for Aina.

Both slowly went once again towards the living room to start eating.

The TV was on while they dug in, mostly as ambient noise waiting for the NAOMI's Room show to start. That was the main point of the gathering.

While they chitchatted about the day a bit while waiting, and Aina started to tell Nanaka all about her "Queenty" adventures from the day.

Aina was hilarious and pretty funny, and in no time Nanaka forgot her bitterness towards her.

She even asked Nanaka for some piano lessons to improve her performance, which Nanaka said that she would gladly help her.

Suddenly their phones started to ring, meaning that the Aqours LINE was back again; it was time for the Show.

The girls started to comment about the show on the chat.

"Holy shit… I'm nervous…" said Aina resting her chopsticks on her dishes.

"Why? It's prerecorded…" said Nanaka with her low and boring tone.

"Yes…but it's our first time on TV…you should be more eager…" retorted Aina.

"Uhm…I was eager for you more than the show…" said Nanaka softly.

"Ah…well...oh— it's starting!" snapped Aina, Nanaka took the remote and turned the volume up.

The segment started with a brief presentation of Aqours and the Anime with some reactions from Naomi Watanabe herself.

They showed how the Anime had had such an impact in Numazu, showing the wrapped taxis, busses, the train, and the Ferry.

Naomi's face about the Ferry was a poem. Aina laughed like an old man because of it.

Well, it was normal, Numazu had a Sunshine fever, not everybody could get that.

And then a doorbell rang, meaning it was time for the guest's to show.

"Second years" made their appearances into the set while the chat rang furiously.

"Should we set this thing to silent mode…" said Aina putting her phone into the mode.

"We should all be together to see this …instead of commenting on the chat," said Nanaka doing the same.

"Don't be silly it's one AM! There's no house that can take six of us..."

"You are right…" said Nanaka.

"Aww Anchan looks so nervous!" said Aina.

"Shuka too…look," said Nanaka pointing out Shuka while Rikako did her introduction.

"HAHAHAHA" laughed Aina.

"Oh my…Rikako…they are really nervous…" said Nanaka dryly.

"Yes! They look so stiff!" said Aina still giggling.

Then Naomi started talking about the footage, about Numazu but stuck with Shuka's catchphrase and Call&Response.

So they invested a few seconds on explaining it, giving Shuka a lot of screen time.

She even did her Call&Response with Naomi, Anchan, and Rikako.

Nanaka couldn't help but get lost on the screen and feel excited.

Shuka was on TV.

Maybe that feeling was pride.

She smiled.

"Aww they look cute!" said Aina, but Nanaka was glued to the screen with astonished eyes.

Then Naomi made the girls introduce the song, so the 3 of them looked at the camera and introduced "_Aozora Jumping Heart"._

"OH OH, Rikyako! That's the wrong camera! HAHAHAHA!" said Aina breaking into laughter

But Nanaka had her eyes glued on Shuka.

Her heart was in her throat for 1 minute and 42 seconds. The time the song lasted, and they were on that screen, and all Japan was watching them; all eyes on Aqours, all eyes on her.

The chat, of course, was silent for that whole minute and 42 seconds until the performance ended.

Then they returned to Naomi and "Second years".

Maybe Nanaka and Aina were grinning just like them over the performance.

Also, the chat started again, but Nanaka just didn't pay it any mind, she was still gazing at Shuka and processing the whole performance.

She was on TV.

Nation wide.

A huge step indeed.

Maybe the whole Aqours segment lasted 6 minutes but was 6 minutes of joy and pride.

But in no time the segment ended, while introducing the next guest artist who was no other than Nanjo Yoshino from the duo "fripSide" (meaning one of their predecessors in the Franchise), for this part, "Second years" were still with Naomi commenting about Nanjo and Satoshi, even if the guests' voices were in off, but to tell the truth, Nanaka wasn't getting anything at all.

Aina was commenting on the chat with quick fingers, but Nanaka was just glued to the screen.

"Awww it was amazing!" Aina was saying, still glued to her phone, "Your winks were really cute, I noticed them!"

But she didn't get an answer.

"Wooo! I'm really excited! We did it! And we looked great didn't we?!" continued Aina.

Still no answer.

Aina stopped typing and looked at Nanaka with concern, Nanaka was still looking at the TV, her eyes softened and a wide smile, blinking from time to time, but still glued on the screen.

Aina looked at the TV to understand what Nanaka was looking at; "Second years" were saying goodbye to the camera to move to the next guest.

Aina frowned.

Nanaka was glued on Shuka.

Aina looked at Nanaka again, but with a sad face.

She left her phone on the coffee table, and without saying a thing stood up and in a quick movement, she just sat on Nanaka's legs, facing the TV.

"Oh! Eh?! What the hell—" tried Nanaka, annoyed of course, because Aina had just blocked her sight.

"The program is over! Let's do something else!" snapped Aina.

"I...I get that...what are you doing...?" asked Nanaka annoyed.

"Sitting on you..." said Aina with an angry tone.

"I'm not your one-man sofa, get down!" said Nanaka with a frown in her face and trying to push Aina off her.

"You are my 'Suwa-sofa'... amuse me..." said Aina with a demanding tone and pushing back, and moving her hips very-very suggestively...

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to understand what the hell Aina was doing.

She wanted to be a good _girlfriend_ by "making" dinner, preparing the bath and being all lovely and sweet towards Aina, greeting her very fondly at the entrance, but she had rejected her, and later Aina had demanded to be fed, to amuse her, and had just sat on top of her. Provoking her.

Was Aina toying with her?

Maybe she needed to be more straightforward with Aina? No sweet talk? No fooling around?

For someone like Aina who was very spontaneous and very carefree, this was a challenge. Aina didn't mind others, she just had her way, and if there was collateral damage, she just laughed.

"Killing people for no reason", and this wasn't new, Aina had always said that she used to not mind her surroundings until Mari came to her life, with Love Live! and watching Nanaka she had learned to mind others and to care about them.

Nanaka twitched her tongue.

"You know? I tried to change the formality and everything about it!" said Nanaka.

"Oh really?" said Aina in a very defying tone, moving her neck to the side to see Nanaka.

"Yes, and you make mistakes, you don't regret, so make a conclusion."

And Nanaka hugged her tightly and bit Aina's left ear lobe.

"Oh~ ah...Suwa—" tried Aina, but Nanaka was done with her shit.

She used her right hand to firmly grab Aina's right thigh and softly started to go up to her crotch.

Aina was only wearing a black fluffy mini skirt, with a maybe oversized white blouse, actually, those thighs were screaming to be touched.

_This time there's nowhere to run, and I don't care if she is ok with it or not..._

Nanaka, with her left hand, grabbed Aina's left breast and started groping it with strength, squeezing her body towards her, she felt some buttons giving out as she started biting and licking Aina's neck, while her right hand lifted her tight skirt up to her hip bone.

"Suwa-Wait...what are ya'—" Aina tried to say, but Nanaka hushed her, biting her left lobe.

"I'm preparing dessert…" said Nanaka huskily into her ear.

Aina moaned.

Maybe that had completely disarmed Aina.

Aina moved her body backward and raised her legs and getting on her knees on the couch to find support, her crotch touching Nanaka's thighs, and in seconds she started to make some friction with Nanaka's lap.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, somehow the joke was on her, so she stopped her moves.

"Oh..." she said softly, she had a plan, but Aina had her own…

_This was what she wanted all along…_

_Dammit…_

Nanaka took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to continue, but Aina was far ahead of her; with her left hand, she lifted the other side of the skirt to have more space to move while her right hand opened her blouse; indeed Aina was so in control, even if Nanaka thought she was.

And of course, Nanaka wasn't happy about it.

Aina was practically using her to rub herself, and that was it.

_Geez!_

"Ai—Ainya…" called Nanaka softly.

Aina stopped her movements for a few seconds to turn her neck slightly and lock gazes with Nanaka; Aina's checks were red in embarrassment, but her eyes were shouting with lust, maybe Nanaka was angry with her, but she couldn't deny that everything about Aina was just so damn sexy.

"Kiss—kiss me…" asked Nanaka shyly.

And Aina did as she was told while she resumed her hip movements on Nanaka's lap.

Nanaka trapped her lips and started losing her mind while kissing her, her plump lips, her curious tongue, and the cute and soft moans and pants that escaped Aina's lips.

She could totally feel Aina's aroused treasure on her lap.

With her right hand, Nanaka started touching Aina's private place through her panties feeling the wetness, while with her left hand she continued squeezing Aina's left breast, now directly thought her bra.

Aina broke the intense kiss to moan, and of course, that moan was loud and made Nanaka tense up her thighs.

_Jesus…she came…_

"I guess…dessert is ready…" said Nanaka stopping her movements.

Aina was panting very elaborately and looked at Nanaka with flushed cheeks.

"I… I guess you are right…" said Aina almost in a whisper.

And both understood what was coming; Aina moved to the side and sat on the couch.

"You ok?…" asked Nanaka softly.

"Yes…" said Aina shyly; Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise, Aina changed her moods suddenly, and there it was, the "Shy mode" again.

_So…she felt vulnerable and shy when it's about oral sex…_

_Uhm..._

Nanaka smiled softly and moved to her side.

"I…it's ok, right?" asked Nanaka trying to hold back her desires.

"Yes…go…go ahead…" said Aina shyly.

But Nanaka smiled kindly.

She went closer and kissed Aina, getting lost in a wet kiss, maybe telling Aina that she wanted to enjoy her more than to actually make her come indiscriminately a lot of times.

But of course, Aina was a bit impatient, so in the next few seconds of the kiss, her hips started to move, giving Nanaka her cue that dessert was ready.

Nanaka started to softly cares Aina thighs until reaching her crotch, and slowly started to rub in circles; Nanaka broke the kiss to start giving Aina some wonderful sensations while rubbing.

"Let's take this off….shall we?" said Nanaka while moving and taking Aina's panties and skirt off.

Aina said a shy "Ok", and watched with watery eyes how very delicate Nanaka was being with her.

Nanaka threw Aina's panties somewhere in the room and kept softly rubbing Aina's clit, making her moan softly at her touch.

Aina spread her legs a bit more for Nanaka to have more access, and with reasons, the room started to be filled with her wetness.

"You, are incredibly wet…" said Nanaka, dazzled by the sight and the sounds.

Aina grunted a few more times biting her lips and trying to hold her voice back a bit.

"It's ok….you can moan freely, my parents are gone…" said Nanaka moving down and kneeling on the floor.

Aina nodded shyly.

Nanaka made Aina sit more comfortably on the couch, her back on the cushions, her knees lifted and exposing her everything to Nanaka.

"You are beautiful Nyan-chan…" said Nanaka looking straight into Aina's more private place; Aina brought her left index to her lips and softly started biting it.

Nanaka couldn't take it anymore and licked Aina's slit from south to north, her inner thighs, and back to Aina's entrance.

Aina started to moan softly at every lick Nanaka took; her tongue curling, twitching and moving intensely inside Aina's treasure. Aina's legs started to tremble, so Nanaka grabbed them firmly with her hands, at the same time trapping Aina's clit between her lips and sucking it fierily.

Aina started to moan louder as she brought her hands towards Nanaka's head, crawling her scalp in an intense grip.

"OH~!—YES~!—Mmmm Dee—Deeper….!" Aina moaned her head now to her back on the cushions.

Nanaka tried to speed up her tongue movements and sucking, seeing that Aina was losing control over her legs and her moans.

It made Nanaka feel relieved that her parents weren't home, Aina was indeed too loud.

She went more south and introduced her tongue inside Aina and started fucking her, moving inside her, twitching her tongue, curling it and sucking everything, filling the room with wet sounds.

"AH— Nana—Nanaka…I'm…AH~AH~!" Aina moaned, she looked down at her crotch to see Nanaka's head between her legs, her deep eyes looking straight into Aina's eyes, lustful gazes as Nanaka was intensively fucking her with her tongue without taking her eyes off her.

"Hmmm, I'm gonna!...AHH~!" moaned Aina, arching her back and getting lost in the intense orgasm.

Nanaka moved a few centimeters off Aina's treasure to look at her; Aina was panting hard, her cheeks very flushed, and her breath very elaborate.

"You ok Nyan-chan?" asked Nanaka shyly between her legs.

"Ah…ye—yeah…geez…Suwawa, what's wrong ….with your tongue…?" asked Aina panting.

Nanaka's right eye twitched and she bit her lips to not tell her joke about the yogurt.

She felt her heart shrinking.

"Uhm…" hummed Nanaka, and gave Aina a long lick from south to north trapping Aina's erected clit between her lips once again, sucking it deeper and giving Aina one last tease.

Aina moaned louder and arched her back.

"Ahh! Su—…Suwawa! No, I...Already….HMMM!"

Nanaka left her clit and licked her lips suggestively, without taking her eyes off Aina.

"Thanks for dessert…" said Nanaka in her husky tone.

"Su...sure…" murmured Aina.

"But I'm not done with you…" said Nanaka moving up.

"Eh…?" snapped Aina opening her eyes wide.

Nanaka sat by her side and grabbed Aina's arm to make her stand.

"Eh…? What are we doing…?" asked Aina confused.

"You wanted to sit in the 'Suwa-sofa' right?" said Nanaka, and guided Aina to sit on top of her, then she hugged her.

"Oh...oh…right…" said Aina softly, receiving the embrace tenderly.

They hugged.

Aina smiled softly at Nanaka's embrace, breathing softly and fully content.

"Thanks for dinner Suwawa…it was delicious…" murmured Aina in her embrace.

"Not as delicious as you…" said Nanaka with a low voice.

"Geez! No…don't say…that…" said Aina embarrassed.

Nanaka tightened her embrace to hold on to Aina's tiny body.

She moved back to lock gazes with Nanaka.

"You ok?" asked Aina with concern.

Nanaka smiled at her softly and nodded.

"I'm ok…" said Nanaka touching Aina's cheek with one hand while giving Aina a loving gaze.

Aina smiled wide at her and hid in the crook of Nanaka's neck.

"I…I love you…" murmured Aina hiding her embarrassment.

Nanaka giggled into the embrace.

"I love you too Ainya-chan~…" said Nanaka with her singsong voice.

"Even if I'm weird…?" asked Aina in her childish tone.

Nanaka giggled.

"Yes…even if you are weird…" said Nanaka softly, then raised her eyebrows in surprise; she started to feel her lap wet again.

Aina was getting aroused once again, or all of Aina's honey was dripping off because of the previous orgasm.

Either way, Nanaka was not done with Aina yet.

She smoothly slid her hand under Aina's body and reached her wet core once again, touching Aina's wetness.

Aina jumped in surprise

"Ah— Suwawa…"

"I said I wasn't done…" murmured Nanaka into Aina's ear with a husky tone, and without any warning, she introduced two fingers inside Aina's wet core.

"AH...Uhm…" Aina started to moan once again and to move her hips.

They look into each other's eyes, and without any words, they kissed.

They became lost in the wet kiss while Aina incrementing the speed of her hips while Nanaka's fingers were inside her.

She started to curl them and move them inside Aina, she couldn't take it.

Aina broke the kiss to start moaning loud once again, getting herself lost on Nanaka's fingers and the pleasure.

She started moving her hips at an incredible speed while tightening her hug on Nanaka's body.

"Ahh Nana— fuck me…fuck me harder…." moaned Aina losing herself completely.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide at the sensation of Aina's wetness and looseness inside her core with her 2 fingers; it was pretty clear that she was ready for more, so Nanaka wordlessly inserted a 3rd one deeper, Aina moaned instantly.

"AH~! YES~! Dee—Deeper~!" moaned Aina, moving her head to the back and closing her eyes tightly.

She continued moaning loudly and moving her hips intensely, making it hard for Nanaka to not come just because of that.

It wasn't long before Aina released herself in another moan while arching her back.

Silence almost filled the room, except for the lonely TV that was on and forgotten, and Aina's soft panting.

Aina returned to the crook of Nanaka's neck hugging her tightly, panting hard, her breath very elaborate, and her legs shivering from the position.

"Are you ok…? Ainya-chan…?" asked Nanaka softly.

"You…you are amazing…" murmured Aina shyly.

Nanaka smiled softly.

"I love you…" said Nanaka softly.

But she didn't get an answer.

Nanaka tightened her hug, maybe Aina was exhausted, it had indeed been a busy day for her, and now she had released 3 orgasms straights.

So surely, it was normal that she was tired and sleepy.

Maybe she indeed was just good at this thing called sex.

Aina's breathing was getting calmer as time passed.

Nanaka couldn't help but smile wide at her;

"Ainya…? We need to move…it's late…" said Nanaka softly.

"I…I love you too Nana…" said Aina with her eyes closed but with a sweet smile.

"Let's get you to bed…" said Nanaka with a cute tone.

Then she realized that Aina was still "connected" to her and her fingers, and she was on top of her.

So how on Earth was she supposed to carry Aina to her room?

_Hum, I'm not strong enough to bride carry her…or in this position…mmm so...tight…_

_and…wet…_

_I'm wet…_

Nanaka blinked a few times and smiled proudly.

She moved her fingers once again inside Aina's core hearing the wet sounds.

Then she giggled.

"Uhm…Suwawa…no…I…can't anymore…" said Aina with a tired tone mixed with a whine.

"I know…but my fingers are stuck…" said Nanaka with an amused tone, "And it's so good to be inside you…"

Aina made some grunting sound while using her strength to lift her hips for Nanaka to remove her fingers out of her.

Nanaka took them out and Aina moaned softly because of the sensation; then her body fell over Nanaka once again.

She hugged her with love and gave Aina a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I really love you…" murmured Nanaka lovingly as she departed from Aina's forehead.

Aina moved her head and locked gazes with Nanaka and smiled wide.

"I…love you too…truly…madly…deeply…" said Aina in a faint voice.

They smiled towards each other and kissed.

The kiss was tender, soft and full of love.

But it was Aina who broke the kiss...

"Maybe we should move…I can't feel my legs…" said Aina with an amused tone.

Nanaka giggled and nodded.

Aina made an effort to stand with some troubles in her legs, she shook a bit at soon she touched the floor, and then started to look for her panties and skirt; Nanaka tried to stand up, but she felt weirdly stuck to the couch.

Aina looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I…I can't move…" said Nanaka with her sight lost somewhere in the room.

"Why?… What's wrong…?" said Aina with concern.

"I'm…uhm… wet…" said Nanaka shyly, "And...I feel…weird…"

"Oh...Well…" Aina smiled wide, her eyes shined with some evil light, she threw her panties away somewhere again, "I can fix that…"

And licked her lips.

"Eh?….weren't you tired?…" asked Nanaka shyly, unconsciously squeezing her thighs.

"Yes, but I LOOVEEEE~ a midnight snack…" said Aina getting closer to Nanaka once again.

"Ah… just… just help me stand up…you can snack later…" said Nanaka troubled.

"Eh?… Really?" asked Aina with sadness in her voice, "I…I want to snack now…" and she pouted.

Nanaka extended her right arm for Aina to help her stand, of course, Aina helped her with a coy smile and holding back her giggles.

"Hold your appetite…I'm not comfortable doing it …here…" said Nanaka with efforts while standing up.

"Eh?…why?...I'm ready, half-naked and all!" said Aina extending her arms wide showing herself "ready" for Nanaka to continue.

Nanaka raised one eyebrow studying Aina's body from toes to hair.

She licked her lips.

"Yes…I see that…but…you were tired…and I can't do it now…between this mess…" said Nanaka in her low tone, extending her arms to show Aina all the things from dinner that were spread out on the coffee table.

"You…are exchanging me for that?" asked Aina astonished.

"I'm not 'exchanging you', or rejecting you…as you did with me back then…" said Nanaka turning off the TV and taking the plates and cups to put them on the tray.

"Rejecting you? What are you talking…?" asked Aina confused.

"I'm just…can you wait a few minutes…? And then we can continue in the bedroom…" finished Nanaka taking the tray and walking really weird towards the kitchen.

Aina laughed like an old man.

"What?" asked Nanaka getting into the kitchen.

"You look like a penguin! You are really wet…aren't you?" asked Aina peeping inside the kitchen.

"I'm a bit uncomfortable…yes…" said Nanaka putting the dishes in the sink, and then looked back towards Aina who was in the doorframe.

Half naked.

Nanaka's cheeks became wild red.

"You…you have no shame…" said Nanaka shyly.

"Oh?…OH!" snapped Aina looking at her lower half," well...my panties are soaked…and I don't want to walk as you do…" finished Aina with a wide smile.

"Jesus…" murmured Nanaka turning around and opening the faucet to fill the dishes with water.

She was in the middle of that when she felt Aina's body sticking to her back.

Nanaka stopped breathing.

"Ai...Aina…" called Nanaka softly as she closed the faucet.

"I'm not going to wait…" said Aina with a strong tone behind her, "I've waited enough…"

"It's just a few—" Nanaka tried to say, but Aina was stubborn and pushed Nanaka towards the sink, and with a quick movement took down Nanaka's long skirt exposing her, of course, soaked panties.

"Ai—Aina! Wai—" tried Nanaka once again, but Aina wasn't patient about this.

"You are so soaked…" she heard Aina say, but at the second she felt Aina's hands grabbing the hem of her panties and pulling them down too.

Nanaka let out a little scream of surprise; her bare butt exposed for Aina.

"Aina!" scolded Nanaka with an angry tone as she tried to turn around, but actually that made it worse.

Nanaka turned around but Aina who was squatted in front of her just pushed her back to the sink, grabbed Nanaka's butt cheeks firmly, and without any word or anything her face disappeared between Nanaka's legs.

"Ai—Aina!" scold Nanaka in an angry tone with a cry; she brought her right hand towards Aina's hair and tried to pull her out of her crotch, but the more she pulled, Aina's grip on her butt cheeks tightened at the point of being painful.

_Does she have claws or something?!_

_Jesus…my…God!_

Nanaka closed her eyes, Aina's tongue was driving her crazy; it was everywhere, and because she was soaked the kitchen was being filled with wet sounds coming right from her most private place.

Nanaka started to pant and her hips to move, of course, even if she didn't want to, Aina's tongue was incredible and she felt really needy.

But at some point, Aina needed to take a breath, so in one more try Nanaka succeeded at pulling her out of her crotch.

Nanaka looked down at her but couldn't say a thing to Aina.

She just opened her eyes wide at the sight.

Aina's face of happiness, clearly showing some huge satisfaction, as if Aina was possessed or drugged with something while licking those plump and wet lips, she smiled at her…

"I love a midnight snack…" said Aina out of breath, and she licked her lips again.

Nanaka felt the grip on her butt cheeks getting tighter, meaning that Aina was going to take another dip into her.

"Wai—wait AinaaaaaaAaaahhh~" moaned Nanaka closing her eyes and moving her head to her back, of course, she couldn't stop Aina from going back into her crotch and eat her out with more eagerness.

Nanaka just couldn't fight her.

Actually, she just couldn't fight Aina at all.

It was always Aina's way; what she wanted, how she wanted, when she wanted it...it didn't matter if Nanaka was ok or not with it.

Nanaka opened her eyes once again and looked down at Aina; she was now kneeling, knees apart and touching herself.

Nanaka's eyes widen in astonishment, she bit her lips and took a deep breath; none of that was what she wanted, yet she couldn't deny that that was turning her on more, and she just couldn't fight about anything.

Aina wanted to eat her, so be it.

Aina wanted to touch herself while doing it, why not.

There was no point in fighting any of that.

So, Nanaka threw her senses down to the sink; used her left hand to lean more onto the counter, and opened her legs more for Aina to do whatever she wanted.

The response was immediate, Aina started to go deeper, finding her entrance and started fucking her with her tongue, indeed, Aina was a great eater, and Nanaka pushed Aina's head with her right hand more into her to reach her goal.

Nanaka's hips started to move as she started to moan louder, panting hard and grunting in pleasure.

The kitchen was filled with her own moans and wetness.

She just couldn't help it, she was being fucked in her kitchen, against her will, against everything she had thought.

_Ahhh I'm being fucked in the kitchen..._  
In my kitchen...  
Uhmmm—

Nanaka moaned louder as she was reaching maybe one of the most powerful orgasms so far.

The kitchen fell silent except for some lonely drops from the faucet and the lonely clock, with Nanaka's elaborate panting.

Aina left Nanaka's crotch and started kissing her thighs and softly touching them with her right hand, of course, her left hand was _busy_ in herself.

"Uhmmm so smooth...your thighs are really smooth..." purred Aina while kissing them.

Nanaka just didn't say anything, she was too busy gathering her energy to back to recover her dignity.  
For the second time, Aina had just fucked her against her will.

"You ok Suwa-chan?" asked Aina with a soft voice.

Nanaka opened her eyes slowly; she fixed her sight to look around, Yes, it was her kitchen... then she looked down to meet Aina, she was looking at her with a goofy smile, hugging Nanaka's leg. Like a puppy.

Nanaka nodded, but not because she was ok, mostly by inertia.

Aina smiled wide, gave her a deep kiss in one of her thighs and then stood up to hug Nanaka tightly.

Nanaka answered the hug very weakly.

"I'm...I'm tired..." murmured Nanaka.

"But now you are not wet...I took care of it..." said Aina in the hug, Nanaka just hummed softly.

Aina separate from Nanaka to look at her.

"Shall we go to bed now?" she asked.

Nanaka just nodded.

Maybe she had a hell of an orgasm, but how she achieved it was making her doubt. She wasn't used to having that kind of sex.

Aina grabbed her hand and guided Nanaka to her own room.

Of course, her long skirt and wet panties were left behind on the kitchen floor, with all their.

Aina moved in the house as if she owned it; turning off/on the lights when it was needed, and moving things as she pleased.

They entered Nanaka's room, it smelled nice and clean.

Of course, the bed was ready, because Nanaka had settled everything before Aina arrived, remembering that Nanaka had thought of a very romantic and chill night. But of course, nothing turned out how she had planned.

She had dinner with some bitterness because she was mad, fucked Aina on the couch, not because she had planned it, but because Aina wanted it that way, and then she was eaten in her kitchen. No matter how ironic that sounded.

Aina off out her blouse, and later her bra, exposing her body to Nanaka.

Nanaka just looked at her with astonished eyes; she only had her blouse and the cardigan.

"You mind if tonight I don't use pajamas?" asked Aina with her goofy tone.

"You didn't bring one?" asked Nanaka with a tired tone as she started to remove her cardigan.

"Well, no...kinda forgot..." she giggled.

"You want me to lend you one?" asked Nanaka now trying to remove her blouse.

"Eh? No, why...? I thought that...we... could just sleep naked..." said Aina shyly and locking gazes with Nanaka. Now she was just in her bra.

"Eh?"

"Well, it's a waste don't you think?...we will end up fucking anyway," said Aina and shrugged.

"Mmm" hummed Nanaka; yes that might be right, but she wasn't used to sleeping naked. Well, maybe yes, but after sex.

_Uh? Didn't I just had have sex...right?_

_That was sex...right? Why I feel it was just...fucking around...there's a difference, right?_

"What? Are you gonna tell me that you slept fully dressed with Shuka?" asked Aina bringing Nanaka back to earth.

"Eh? What?"

"You slept with Shukashuu with your clothes on?" asked Aina once again, with a serious tone.

"Eh? Well..." started Nanaka, recalling her memories while she unhooked her bra, "We usually got inside the bed dressed, we cuddled, shared a few kisses...we...chitchatted a bit sometimes, and then...if we were in the mood, yeah...we—"

"Fucked." finished Aina with a strong tone.

Nanaka looked at her with her bra in her hands with a serious face. Maybe with some shades of sadness.

"No Aina, we didn't fuck...we had sex, or maybe we didn't, we held onto each other and that's it" said Nanaka with a serious tone.

"Bullshit! You used to fuck her in the showers." retorted Aina.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in sadness.

"Aina, my bed, is for sex...not for fucking...you asked about my sleeping habits with Shuka..." said Nanaka putting her clothes on top of her desk.

"Aren't that the same?" asked Aina confused.

"Not for me at least..." said Nanaka looking at her; Aina raised her eyebrows in sadness.

Maybe Aina realized that Nanaka wasn't a sex toy, that when she committed she did it fully, not just for the sex.

"So, naked it is?" asked Nanaka spreading her arms wide, showing Aina that she was fully committed to all her wishes and ideas.

"Oh, Yeah...I'd love that then...it will be pretty handy if I want another midnight snack!" said Aina with her goofy tone.

Nanaka pouted.

"Geez! You keep teasing me!" said Nanaka and then dropped herself on her bed, flat on her stomach and hugging her pillow, feeling her body really tired.

And maybe she just shouldn't have done that.

"Maybe we can change some of your habits..." heard Nanaka behind her, "You can't live with 'Shuka's habits'..."

"Eh? What are you—" but Nanaka just couldn't finish; Aina's soft touch was on her spine, softly caressing her back from the top of her neck to her lower back, giving Nanaka some electric sensations running through her body. "Ai—Aina!"

Aina reached her butt and without any warnings, she just kissed one of her butt cheeks.

"He—Hey stop that!" said Nanaka lifting her torso to look back at Aina, but it was too late, Aina was in the mood once again.

"Why? I just...adore...this 'marshmallow butty'" and she bit her butt cheek.

Nanaka grunted about it; Aina was hungry again, and Nanaka was feeling too weak and tired to fight this again.

"Ain—Aina stop!" shouted Nanaka but it wasn't any use, Aina started chomping at the bit of Nanaka's butt cheeks, until she spread them, "Ai—Aina dammit!"

"I'm in the mood for another midnight snack," said Aina with her goofy tone, and Nanaka just couldn't help but moan at the sensation of having Aina's tongue all over her wet core once again.

"Aina! For God's sake!" tried Nanaka, pushing her torso up to move out of that indecorous position, but as she lifted her torso she couldn't help to put her knees down, making the position more exposed for Aina to kept eating her.

Nanaka just couldn't help it and moaned.

Aina's tongue was exploring her treasure from another angle, an angle that maybe she didn't think it would feel that good.

She started to grunt; Aina's licks were long, teasing all the right spots, and the fact that Aina was spreading her cheeks to have more access to her didn't help to resist to that good feeling.

So she couldn't help it and started to move her hips against Aina's face again, moaning and grunting.

She didn't realize, but she also started to rise her butt as her torso came back to the bed.

"Mmmm..." teased Aina behind her, as the wet sounds started to join Nanaka's moans in the room.

Nanaka was starting to feel her head spin, her thoughts blurry, it felt so good that she needed to bite her pillow to hold on to her desires...

But then, something slippery started to tease a special spot. A spot that no one had ever teased, touched or ever look at it directly before.

Nanaka opened her eyes becoming aware of that.

"Wait...wait...Aina—...aahhhhhh no no, get out of there...mfffff...that place...it's dirty...! Sto—" but Nanaka bit her lips and shut her eyes tightly and tightening her grip on her sheets.

Now it was out of her control; her butt fully up for Aina to do whatever she wanted, she just limited herself to moaning and grunting, it was a weird sensation but she couldn't deny that it felt good.

She could have reached the top, an incredible orgasm, but Aina wasn't satisfied, she just inserted 2 fingers inside Nanaka's wet core while still teasing the forbidden spot with her tongue.

In the beginning, those fingers entered smoothly, but soon it became painful.

Too painful for Nanaka to resist it anymore.

"Ai—Aina...Aina stop stop...it Hurts! IT HURTS!" she shouted.

And only then Aina stopped.

"Suwawa...What...you ok?" asked Aina in panic, like coming back to normal.

Nanaka was panting and breathing very elaborately.

"TAKE THEM OUT!" she commanded, and as the shout was clear, Aina removed her fingers out of Nanaka.

"Sorry...I'm sorry, what...I didn't...I'm sorry..." Aina apologized.

Nanaka's body dropped dead on the bed, and with her poor leftover strength, she moved to rest in a fetal position, still panting hard, sweating crazily.

Aina crawled to embrace her from behind, making a weird "spooning" position because Aina was just too small for Nanaka to embrace her that way.

"Suwawa, I'm sorry...I'm sorry...are you ok?" Aina was saying while trying to embrace her.

Nanaka's breathing started to become steadier, as Aina was hugging her tightly and giving her cute kissed on her shoulder while murmuring "I'm sorry" repeatedly.

Nanaka touched Aina's hands softly, caressing them until reaching the wet fingers that used to be inside her.

She started feeling them; Nanaka opened her eyes wide in realization.

"Ai...Aina..." called Nanaka softly.

"Yes, Suwawa?" answered Aina, quickly moving her body up to see Nanaka's face.

Nanaka's sight was glued to Aina's fingers.

"You...you need to cut your nails..." said Nanaka with her dry tone.

"Oh...so-...sorry..." said Aina with shame, "But you? How?"

"Nail extensions...but my nails are short...because of _this_..." said Nanaka with her monotone showing Aina her nails, indeed they were cut nice and short.

Aina had dangerous claws, that of course, inside Nanaka they had hurt her.

Nanaka closed her eyes with bitterness, of course, in Awashima, Aina never used her fingers on her, she always used her tongue. So this was the first time that Aina had used her fingers with her, she just hadn't realized that before.

"I'm I'm sorry...Suwawa..." said Aina hugging her tightly, "It wasn't my intention to hurt you..."

"I know...it's ok...but I can't continue now...it hurts..." said Nanaka still in her position and dry tone.

"Yes...right... it's ok..." said Aina in her normal tone.

Aina started caressing Nanaka's hair softly.

Nanaka made a bitter face, why couldn't Aina be this careful while having sex? It was like for her, sex was about fucking around, making her come quickly and hard but not feeling it.

It wasn't like that with Shuka she didn't have those kinds of rounds, yes, of course, they had, mostly when they were in Lantis building, or somewhere else like that, but in the confines of a bed was where they could love each other.

Maybe it was too early to define that with Aina?

They had been together for what? 2 days. She couldn't declare that yet. Aina didn't know her preferences either.

"Aina..." called Nanaka.

"Yes?"

"You ok?" asked Nanaka with a soft tone.

"Me? Suwawa, I'm not the one who got hurt...why are you worrying about me...?" asked Aina with an outraged tone.

"Because...I'm worried..." she just answered.

"I'm sorry Nana...this is my fault..." said Aina now returning to her position at Nanaka's back, hugging her.

"Aina, you just need to cut your nails..." said Nanaka with a tired tone and closing her eyes, in the end, it wasn't a big deal...

"It's...it's not that..." said Aina with a somewhat cracked tone, "I...I'm just a selfish brat..."

"Eh? What are you saying?" asked Nanaka in her boring tone.

"I just...I want you all for myself, I don't want to share you... I want you to love me...if I could, I would tear your old memories out of you and make new ones..." Aina was saying at Nanaka's back with a cracked voice, Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"Eh? What do you mean?..." asked Nanaka confused.

"I...saw how you...how you look at her...I...I'm..." tried Aina with her voice cracked and tightening her embrace.

Nanaka blinked a few times with cold sweat running from her temples.

_Could that be..._

All of her later behavior was because of that.

Aina was jealous of Shuka.

Even if they weren't together anymore, Shuka was still in Nanaka's life, weather Aina liked it or not, because they worked together, and were stuck in the same project.

Shuka's ghost was hunting Aina, not Nanaka.

Nanaka moved, she turned around and hugged Aina tightly.

"Su—Suwawa..." called Aina, she was crying "I'm sorry...I just...you will hate me...I'm no better than her!" she cried in deep sorrow.

Nanaka's eyes teared up too, she was feeling Aina's pain.

So she tightened the embrace more, for Aina to feel safe in her arms, that everything would be ok.

"It's ok Ainya-chan...I'm not going to hate you, I've already said that I love you..." said Nanaka with a tender voice, but Aina started crying loudly in her chest.

Maybe it was guilt.

"I'm sorry Suwawa...I'm sorry..." Aina kept saying in her cries, but Nanaka just closed her eyes and started caressing Aina's hair softly, trying to comfort her.

Shuka was selfish, yes, but Aina was too.

Aina saw that Nanaka still loved Shuka, it was clear as they were watching the show, so she had become jealous, and took Nanaka's attention and body because of it.

She was desperately trying to erase every trace of Shuka in Nanaka's body, taking Nanaka's control away from her, doing whatever Aina pleased, even if Nanaka said "no", she was going to take it, because Shuka had done so already, so Aina needed to even up to her game.

She needed to do whatever Shuka did, but better.

They slept in pajamas, then Aina would remove that "habit" from Nanaka.

They used to fuck on the bed, well, Aina would fuck her in other places of the house, no matter if Nanaka was against it, she was going to take it.

And because she was that desperate to change Nanaka's love, she had ended up hurting her.  
And that had been too far.

Aina knew it, that was why she was there, crying in Nanaka's arms.

This was what happened when someone wanted to change the formalities.

The shards stopped gluing back together in Nanaka's heart.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

Wanted to change the formality.  
Chapter 02 and 03 together.

No one is perfect, and sure, Aina it wasn't. We are really sorry Suwawa... we really love you! please don't hate us!

Next update will be on here, Masquerade is still on hold! :)  
And I promise that things will get better! and more love for Suwa it's going to be delivered.  
Thanks so much for kudos, likes, and comments! please if you have any questions or want to discuss, don't hesitate to write! we love some feedback!  
Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Notes:

Hi! Misha here! (๑ᴗ๑)

Sorry for the delay! it has been a bit rough being writing almost not stop to catch up with Masquerade.  
But we are hoping for you to be enjoying this part of the story as well. (๑ゝڡ◕๑)  
I hope your heart is ready for all the love (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)  
See You at the end!  
Enjoy! (ŐωŐ人)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Shards Under a Mask.

Chapter 4.

I Shine.

The lights of the reflectors could be suffocating, not only because of the intense heat but also the brightness and the intense flashes. Of course, it wasn't just one reflector; the set is filled up with them on a photoshoot, and it could be very hard to keep the eyes open wide.

It could be said, that you could get lost in the shine.

The reflectors turned off abruptly with the unmistakable voice of The Chief of Staff shouting "Cut!".

The girls gave a sigh of relief, resting not only their eyes but also their bodies.  
Being in a photoshoot could be very tiring.

The nine members of Aqours were in the middle of a photoshoot for the "Nikkei Entertainment! Anime Special Actor Bible 2017"; remembering that it was an activity that had pretty much come in last-minute into their schedules, so they were in somewhat of a rush doing it. And that could be easily recognized because of the poor set.

The shoot consisted of some group pictures with a white and boring background, some individual pictures with a plain background of the member's color, and some Subunits pictures as well, but the only Subunit that had a better setting was Guilty Kiss; they somehow had an elaborate set with some gothic burgundy sofa, an interesting chandelier, and of course it looked better than the white and boring background that AZALEA had, or the boring white with red stripes background that CYaRon! had.

Once again, Production was making differences between the members.

After the group photoshoot and interview, the Subunit shoots and interviews stated. Of course, CYaRon! was first to get on their boring set and started taking some pictures, while Guilty Kiss members went to their fancy and elaborate set for their interview. Meanwhile, AZALEA members had to "chill out".

The place was pretty noisy, because of CYaRon! members were loud and energetic all the freaking time.

"Why is it that Guilty Kiss got the full production set and we have to bear the boring white one? Even CYaRon! got some color in theirs too..." asked King annoyed while the hairstylist fixed her hair.

"Just don't complain..." said Arisa with annoyance, she was getting some last touches in her hair as well.

"At least we have props..." said Nanaka in her boring tone, showing her fellow members some flowers.

"Flowers?" asked King looking at Nanaka with notorious annoyance on her face.

"I guess, none of these are azaleas..." said Nanaka looking at the flowers in her hand, they were flowers with very long stems. She had a white one that she clearly identified it as a daisy, but the other two were unknown.

"Oh, right..." said King like understanding why they had flowers.

"I want the red one," said Arisa extending her hand for Nanaka to toss it to her, "I see you wanted to stick with the ponytail."

Nanaka blinked a few times with her "Suwa face".

Of course, she wanted to stick with the ponytail, because she was representing Kanan, but somehow the other girls just wanted to change; Arisa had a small braid to the right, but the rest of her hair was straight, and King had two low pigtails, obviously breaking their character's hairstyles.

"Yes, this is a Love Live! Photo Shoot, the ponytail fits..." said Nanaka giving Arisa the red flowers, "I want the daisies if that's ok..." finished Nanaka giving King the oranges one.

King received the flowers and just shrugged, then looked at the Guilty Kiss team who were finishing their interview.

"Well, I guess we are next," said Arisa standing up.

"I hope the questions are better than the group ones..." said King moving forward to where the interview was supposed to happen.

Nanaka just hummed, but Arisa looked at her with concern.

"You should talk more...you barely talked in the interview..." said Arisa.

"It's hard when there are too many people..." said Nanaka without energy, her eyes getting lost in Aina, who was walking towards her with a goofy smile.

Arisa looked at Nanaka with her serious face, of course, they were having a serious conversation, but Nanaka's attention span was that of a fly when Aina was around.

"You...you should be looking towards the other way..." murmured Arisa by her side.

"Which other way?" murmured Nanaka back, but her sight was lost on Aina.

"Shuka's way? I don't know...to keep up the lie?" said Arisa with a "matter of fact tone".

Nanaka blinked a few times like coming back from the spell.

She looked at Arisa with her boring "Suwa face", blinked a few more times and smiled softly at her.

Nanaka turned slightly towards where CYaRon!'s photoshoot was taking place, and indeed the three members were just having too much fun to be paying attention to Nanaka and her goofy glances towards Aina.

"I don't think she minds..." said Nanaka and greeted Aina with a wide smile.

"Aww, Suwawa! You look so pure with those daisies!" said Aina in her loud and silly tone.

"Just the looks…" said Arisa with a cocky smile; Nanaka raised her eyebrows accepting the punch, while Aina laughed like an old man.

"You two look good, I guess you really work together…I'm glad," said Arisa smiling softly; she bowed slightly and walked away, leaving the two girls who were looking at each other with soft gazes.

"You heard her…we look good…" said Aina with a cocky smile, looking at Nanaka deep into her eyes.

"We…are working on it…right?" said Nanaka getting closer to her.

Aina touched Nanaka's hands while holding the daisies; they became lost into each other's eyes.

Aina smiled at her softly.

"I should give you flowers, you look good with them…" said Aina in her mature tone.

"I like flowers…" said Nanaka like in trance, then mentally kicked herself because that sounded really lame, "…eh...would you…stay at my place tonight…?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"Oh…are ya' missing me already…?" teased Aina.

Nanaka pouted cutely.

"It's….it's been a while…" said Nanaka almost whispering, her cheeks bright red and her sight to the side; Aina giggled.

"That's not true…it's been just three days since my last visit…" said Aina softly and with hints of nostalgia.

"Really…? It feels like more…" said Nanaka with a faint voice, still shyly looking to the side.

Of course, Aina had been too busy with her "Queenty" events to spend time with Nanaka...

"I…" tried Aina.

Nanaka looked at Aina biting her lips nervously, but Aina smiled wide at her and started softly caressing Nanaka's hand, not taking her eyes off her...

"I learned my lesson…and... I would love to stay with you…I… I cut my nails this time…" said Aina shyly with her cheeks flushed. She moved her fingers under the daisies to make her point of having her nails nice and short, softly caressing Nanaka's hands.

Nanaka smiled at her, indeed, after that night where everything looked dark and sad, the next day…the sun shined upon them.

That night had been a long one.

Aina fell asleep in Nanaka's embrace after crying her regrets out, but Nanaka couldn't fall asleep as she had.

Her crotch was in pain, as was her heart.

Aina not only tore her insides but also her outsides, her feelings, her heart, her will…

She just couldn't help but compare her last encounter with Aina with the ones she used to have with Shuka.

It was true that Shuka was a kid, but Nanaka had been her first, and that somewhat gave Nanaka control on the relationship, especially in the sex department.

Nanaka used to make love to her, what they had was pure, there was love and passion, and of course, respect.

Maybe Aina had love, passion, and horniness, but there was no respect at all.  
Aina just took whatever she wanted, when and how she needed it.

Nanaka had been clear that night saying "no" to Aina in the kitchen, but Aina hadn't minded that and had just taken Nanaka's core, even against her will, even if Nanaka had tried to push her away from her.

And not happy with that, Aina had been touching herself while doing it, meaning that she was enjoying it.  
Her pain was Aina's pleasure.

Shuka had never done that to her.

She hadn't ever done anything against Nanaka's will, she was an obedient kid, and there was always respect for each other. Of course, when passion was greater than reason Nanaka and Shuka had fucked their brains out, maybe in a messy way, but when it came to the confines of Nanaka's bed, there was always love.

Aina had fucked that too.

Trying to "change" her "Shuka habits", she just had fucked her against her will in her bed and had hurt her.

Maybe it was a kink?

But even when Shuka wanted to explore a new kink, in the end, it always was a consensual agreement, and maybe at the end of the kink Nanaka was torn, but Shuka always mended Nanaka's heart by making love to her, tenderly and softly.

Aina just had her way, and the only way she was able to stop was when she had physically hurt Nanaka's insides. But what broke Aina's moral was when after all of it, all the damage, all the forceful actions, Nanaka had asked her how she was doing, if she was ok.

Aina broke into tears and regret, she had gone too far, and after that, Nanaka was worried about her. And it wasn't fair.

In the end, it was Nanaka who had ended up comforting Aina.

And that wasn't much of a change with her relationship with Shuka.

It seems that...both are kids...after all...

With that thought, she could finally fall asleep, but with her heart shrunk.

Morning came, and despite the fact that she had slept terribly, and she would happily try to sleep a bit more, she just woke up with the sight of some clothes that weren't hers scattered on her floor.

Of course, Nanaka frowned at that sight; someone as clean, tidy and neat as she was, seeing something out of its place made her feel total unbalanced in the universe.

Then she remembered that her soaked panties and skirt had ended up in the kitchen and not in the washing machine...

The kitchen! I was...Oh!...Jesus...how...embarrassing...

Nanaka blinked a few times, and while feeling the pain in her eyes, she also recalled she still had her contacts on. Of course, after being fucked in the kitchen, Aina had brought her towards the bedroom where they had another round. There hadn't been a chance to remove her contacts.

But more importantly...

Aina...

Nanaka softly turned around to greet a very happy and cute Aina. She was sleeping peacefully, her body to her right, facing Nanaka. It seemed that somewhere in the deep sleep Nanaka had just turned around and broken the embrace because Aina was in the same position as last night.

Her face looked peaceful, her plump lips slightly open, her breath was soft and steady. Her baby hands barely clenched, and her cheeks looked incredibly puffy and soft.

Nanaka smiled softly.

Aina indeed looked so cute in that position, so much that it was even unreal to think that this cute and tiny being was capable of speaking with such a voice, to sing so amazingly, to laugh so loudly, and mostly, to always being so full of energy.

Nanaka rested her head on her left hand, beach pose, to keep staring at Aina with her sleepy face and a soft smile.

Aina looked cute, and Nanaka couldn't help but notice the three cute and very well aligned moles she had on her left cheek. It seemed that God had very thoughtfully painted them on her puffy cheek.

Without thinking, Nanaka lifted her right hand and softly started caressing Aina's cheeks with her index, paying special attention to her moles.

Shuka also has three moles... but I think they are smaller...

Nanaka's finger moved near Aina's mouth, right on the corner.

...yes, she has her moles...near this area...so close to her...lips...

Nanaka! What the hell are you thinking...!

Nanaka closed her eyes with bitterness, mentality kicking herself.

She softly took away her finger from Aina's cheek and started to caress Aina's silky hair.

Her sight lost on Aina.

It was natural, and it couldn't be helped.

Of course, she remembered Shuka, her moles, her body, her curves, her everything, after all, she had shared a year of her life with her, she had memorized Shuka's body completely, moles included. And it was normal in every human being to "compare" relationships.

All the people were different, and Nanaka didn't think or believe that Aina was a replacement. She wasn't Shuka, and there was a powerful reason why they were no longer together and started something with Aina.

Yes, Aina was great, she was an incredible friend, was always supportive towards Nanaka, and not to mention that she was really cute. It wasn't a lie that Nanaka's heart skipped beats and butterflies started to move around in her belly when Aina locked her incredible big eyes onto hers. There was a feeling there for sure.

But what happened last night was somehow... sad.

That wasn't the Aina that Nanaka knew, or thought she knew.

Nanaka made a sad face; was that the real Aina?

And everything that she had shown to Nanaka this past year was a Masquerade of her own?

"Are you...entertained?"

Nanaka heard softly, almost in a whispering voice coming right from Aina's lips; she curved the tips of her lips almost like a cat, but never opened her eyes, it seemed that Aina was enjoying Nanaka's touch.

Nanaka made a surprise sound and removed her right hand from Aina's hair with shaking hands.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?..." whispered Nanaka.

"Yes..." murmured Aina still with her eyes closed, "But I don't mind...if you keep petting me..."

Nanaka's heart melted.

Her right hand came back to Aina's hair and continued caressing her, of course, Aina smiled wider at Nanaka's touch and moved to become more comfortable.

She was really like a cat.

"Now You are the one who's entertained..." murmured Nanaka still caressing Aina's hair.

"With you, always..." said Aina still in her mellow self.

Nanaka smiled softly, even if Aina couldn't see her, and kept her loving touches.

Aina's silky hair was addictive, it was even relaxing for Nanaka to the point of feeling sleepy again.

Indeed this was a good way to wake up, and not the forceful way that Aina had given her back in Awashima.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide again in resolution; that was the first time that Aina had just taken her, without consent, then in her kitchen, and later...in her own bed.

What was next? Was this the kind of relationship she wanted to have?

With Shuka, these things didn't happen...

But then again.

This was Aina. Not Shuka.

I need to fix this.

And if it was something like telepathy or the fact that Shuka was a thought in Nanaka's mind, Aina opened her big deep eyes, fixing them on Nanaka's, and maybe even in her soul.

Nanaka felt as if her breath had been taken away.

Of course, Aina just stayed still, looking at Nanaka without even blinking, while Nanaka blinked a few times trying to hold back the pain from her contacts, and fighting the urge to start kissing her in that moment; those beautiful eyes staring back at her, her plump lips...well, to tell the truth, she was fighting those desires since she had woken up and saw Aina sleeping...but Nanaka wasn't the kind of person to start touching, kissing or doing stuff while the other person was asleep.

Maybe that was what Aina had felt back in Awashima? The imperious urge to start feeling Nanaka's body whether she was awake or asleep.

Nanaka bit her lips, but Aina gave her a sad smile.

In response, Nanaka raised her eyebrows with sadness and tried to move her body towards Aina, now resting her body only in her left arm.

"What?, What is it? How are you...?" asked Nanaka quickly.

"Wha— What? No no" said Aina raising her torso; Nanaka needed to withdraw her right hand out of Aina's hair and rested it on the bed.

"It should be me asking how you are, Suwawa...I'm, I'm sorry..." said Aina recovering her tone and sadness from last night, "How...how are ya'? Are ya' hurt? I'm sorry—" but Nanaka interrupted her by placing her right index on her lips.

Aina gave her a sad expression, but Nanaka smiled softly; she started caressing Aina's lips with her finger, astonished by her softness, and then withdrew it to place a good morning kiss on them.

It was a short kiss but had a lot of Nanaka's feelings on it.

"Good morning, Ainya," said Nanaka in her singsong tone, looking at Aina who had some tears in her eyes.  
"Wow, I'm so terrible that I made you cry..." said Nanaka using her right hand to wipe a tear from the corner of Aina's eye.

Aina gave her a coy smile and brought her right hand to caress Nanaka's hand.

"It's...it's not that...you know that I'm a big crybaby..." said Aina with her voice cracked.

"Then why? Why are you so sad with me?" asked Nanaka softly, now caressing her cheek.

"Suwawa...I, I'm not sad...well, actually I am... but-but... no!" snapped Aina abruptly and sat up on the bed. Of course, the sheets fell, gracefully revealing Aina's breast.

Yes, they were naked.

Nanaka looked at Aina with astonishment, then her orbs fell softly to study Aina's chest.

They were so...

...Delicious...

"Suwawa," called Aina in her serious and mature tone, of course, forcing Nanaka to look up towards Aina's face more than the two good reasons to keep looking at her body.

Nanaka blinked a few times tightening her lips.

"I...Suwawa, last night...I, I hurt you... so it should be me...asking how you are...or how you are feeling...or why the hell ya' want to still share your bed...with me..." said Aina with sadness, her voice cracked, "I... I ruined your bed..."

"And my Kitchen..." finished Nanaka also moving up to sit beside her.

Aina opened her eyes wide like two fried eggs, of course, they were full of tears as she brought her hands towards her mouth, and immediately her tears started falling.

Of course, Aina hadn't been aware of her actions last night.  
Maybe she was blinded by her jealousy and had just acted impulsively as she always did.

"Hey...don't cry..." said Nanaka trying to dry some of the tears, but Aina didn't let her.

"Why? You... Suwawa, you are too kind...too kind for this world... I'm...I'm gonna leave..." said Aina between tears, and moved to leave the bed.

"Eh? What? No, what are you saying?..." said Nanaka and grabbed one of her arms with enough strength to tell her to stop.

Aina looked at her with her watery eyes.

"Suwawa, aren't you concerned about what I did...to you...?" asked Aina with sadness.

"I am...are you?" retorted Nanaka with a strong tone.

"Of course! I AM! I don't deserve your bed! What— how— I should—" she said, out of herself.

"Just stop already!" said Nanaka in a very imperative tone.

Aina looked at her with her big sad eyes and like a scolded kid.

Great, another kid... another kid I need to lecture...

Nanaka took a deep breath.

Maybe it was in her nature to fix things, and as she could see the situation, it could be fixed, so she gathered all her patience, her soft tone, and a gentle smile to proceed.

Aina was important and it was worth to give a fight for her.

"Aina, we are adults... let's talk about it...I don't want you to leave..." said Nanaka with her gentle smile and in a soft tone, "If I wanted that... I should have kicked you out last night...not hold you tight..."

"You wouldn't..." said Aina in her serious tone, "You are just too kind to kick me out in the middle of the night..."

"That's right too...but that's not the point..." said Nanaka with a giggle.

"I'm sorry...I did wrong..." murmured Aina.

"Yes, you did...but I wonder why..." asked Nanaka, "Aina...you and I...are together right?"

Aina looked at her with her eyes wide again, her lips sealed in silence.

"I... Yes... we are...Right?" said Aina, but of course, it was in a tone that was so unsure about every word.

"Well, that doesn't sound solid to me..." said Nanaka lifting her knees to her chest and hugging them.

"Yes, it doesn't...and now I doubt you want to be with me..." said Aina with sadness.

"I never said that..." said Nanaka softly, "you know I like cute things, and you are too cute to let you go..." Nanaka giggled, but then in a more serious tone added, "But I want to know what happened...why?"

Aina looked at her sadly, her cheeks bright red.

"I know it's childish... and you might get mad..." started Aina, but Nanaka just raised one of her eyebrows.

Why is it that these kids think that I might get mad about everything...?!

Dammit!

"What is childish is that after you fucked up you wanted to leave my bed, my house, and me, without any explanation..." said Nanaka.

"Right... I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing too... I need explanations, not apologies right now..." said Nanaka more in her mad tone.

"I'm so—shit...ok, "tried Aina massaging her temples, "I...I got jealous..."

"Jealous?" asked Nanaka dryly.

"Yes...it's so lame...you will think I'm pathetic...but...yes, I got jealous..." said Aina now in her serious tone, "I've told ya' that with her...I'm always jealous..."

"But why? She wasn't here!"

"She...she is everywhere..." murmured Aina, then turned towards Nanaka, "She was in Awashima, everywhere...she is here in your house, in this bed...in your body...I... I was blinded by that...so much that I wanted...I'm sorry I'm so disgusting..." finished Aina, covering her face in shame.

So Nanaka was right, all of Aina's actions had been because she was blinded by jealousy and wanted to tear out every single trace of Shuka in Nanaka's body.

But Aina just couldn't erase the past, or what happened.

"You should have talked to me..." said Nanaka, "Maybe I wasn't the one who wasn't ready, it was you...you are the one who isn't ready to have a relationship with me..." said Nanaka softly.

Aina took her hands from her face with an astonished looked.

All this time it was her who had been saying that Nanaka wasn't ready, but it turned out that it was the other way around.

"I... Nanaka..." murmured Aina, "maybe it's both...we rushed..."

"Yes, we rushed, but I'm not as troubled as you are..." interrupted Nanaka, "Aina, it's normal, It was me who needed to end my relationship, but... but I have feelings for you... those are real, what we did in Awashima, I liked it, I felt it...and I loved it...you are the one in my bed...no one else...but you have to respect me..."

"But I do—"

"No you don't." finished Nanaka; Aina bit her lips.

"You don't respect me, as you don't respect my house, my words, my will...and my body... you just took whatever you wanted when you wanted it...and as much as I said 'no' to you last night...you did anyway..." said Nanaka with a strong tone but trying to sound kind, after all she was indoctrinating her new kid.

"Oh, fuck, I'm sorry...I really messed up...big time..." said Aina with her hands on her face again.

"You Did...my panties are now wet and dirty in the kitchen, you know how troublesome that is..." said Nanaka in her monotone; Aina withdrew her hands from her face to lock gazes with Nanaka with a goofy smile, feeling that Nanaka was joking about it.

"Its...troublesome...?" asked Aina with amusement.

"Yes, Aina I'm serious...what if my parents came in and found my clothes scattered in the kitchen...or the things from dinner left dirty..."

"Eh? What— ya' are being serious..." Aina was said with some astonishment.

"Yes Aina, I'm serious, my house is clean and neat, I'm very careful with my stuff...I move at my own pace, if I tell you to wait for just five minutes for my mental health to take care of the dishes, then you have to wait five damn minutes...not go into the kitchen and take whatever you want! That's not being respectful!"

"Oh... ok... I didn't know...you had this...kind of cleaner madness..." murmured Aina.

"Of course, you didn't, normally, when you were here before, we ate, watched TV, played games, and then you left, or went to the bath...then I used that time to clean, but mostly it's because it was a 'friend's routine'..." said Nanaka gathering patience.

"Yes...you're right...that routine now sure changed..." said Aina softly, "But what about spontaneity?..."

"Spontaneity...? Aina, I suck at improvising...and in any chance, you want to do it in the kitchen again...well, just wait for me to do the dishes or clean...at that moment my head was around that idea..." said Nanaka still in her serious tone.

"Ow..." said Aina softly, somewhat realizing that there were "a lot" of rules around Nanaka, that of course, as a friend, she just ignored.

"Then, there's the bedroom..." said Nanaka, Aina locked gazes with her, "I told you, that my bed is my love nest. Here," said Nanaka showing the bed, "is where I make love...to the people I love... and you deliberately wanted to change that..."

"Yes...because...I got jealous again..." finished Aina interrupting Nanaka, "But, Suwawa, I've heard you, and I saw how you used to have sex with her. What makes it so different from what I did?... Well maybe what we did in Awashima is a better example than what I did yesterday..." asked Aina with a conflicted tone.

"Yes, I think yesterday isn't a good example... and I believe in Awashima we both were possessed by lust and desire... besides, that wasn't my bed..." said Nanaka with a smug face.

"Oh... ok..." said Aina thoughtfully, "So...you have some rules…?" asked Aina thoughtfully.

"Well...like everybody I guess..." said Nanaka a bit confused.

"I don't think I do..." said Aina still thinking.

"Nonsense...everybody has their rules...what to do, where, how..." said Nanaka, "But what's most important is...Aina..." called Nanaka locking gazes with her, "we aren't just friends anymore...so you have to learn how to treat me like your something else...you can't take me whenever or however you want; when I say 'no', it means no, period...and, my house...my rules, maybe you should invite me to your place and then we can play with your rules..."

Aina smiled at her cutely.

"I would love for ya' to stay at my place..." said Aina smiling softly.

"Yes...But with that...we need to settle things...right?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"Settle things?..." asked Aina back, "Jesus, I didn't know that dating you was this harsh. Did Shuka also sign a contract or something?" finished Aina with an amused tone.

"A contract? Don't be ridiculous..." snorted Nanaka, "Aina...we need to settle things like, what are we? Are we girlfriends? Lovers? Fuck buddies? Just friends? What? Are we dating?!"

"You want a label for us?... I mean...we started fucking not a week before now! Suwawa, you are going too fast..." said Aina with a bit of concern and with some panic.

Is she having commitment issues here?...  
And again with the "fucking"...this is just fucking for her?

"Fast? Aina... I need to know how committed are we..." said Nanaka seriously.

"Why?!" cried Aina.

"Because...because I need to know how I should behave with you...I mean, you rejected me yesterday! When I tried to act as a girlfriend towards you...and it didn't—"

"You What?!" Interrupted Aina.

Nanaka bit her lips tightly and closed her eyes tiredly, feeling her cheeks bright red.

"Oh...you...that's why you were so weird when I came in?" asked Aina surprised; Nanaka opened her eyes in annoyance.

"'Weird', for you that was weird? To want to be nice and cute...it's weird for you?" asked Nanaka dryly.

"Well..." said Aina and made a goofy smile, "Suwawa, you aren't that sweet with me...it surprised me..."

"Of course! Aina, you know the 'friend Suwawa', the one who is in the Lantis building, or in practice, the one who is professional...the —"

"The diligent one, the boring one, the serious one...the—" mocked Aina.

"You got the point!" said Nanaka with annoyance while Aina mocked her.

"That's the Suwawa I know!" laughed Aina, then in a more serious tone said, "I see, that's true...we can't see your mellow self at practice..." said Aina very thoughtfully.

"As I can't see other Aina..."

"That's not true, what you see is what you get..." said Aina with a smug face.

"That's not true either... I saw another Aina yesterday..." said Nanaka softly.

Aina opened her eyes wide and then looked at Nanaka with shame.

"Yes, I guess...that's true..." said Aina with sadness.

"So, I need to know, if you want us to be just friends, ok, then I'm not going to be romantic with you, or mellow...but I need to know how to behave by your side..." said Nanaka with sadness.

"I..." started Aina with a shy tone and looking at her hands, she was nervous, "I actually don't care about the label..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"At least not yet...Suwawa, I'm just happy to be by your side...that's all that I want, for now, you make me happy, I...I shine to make you smile..." Aina lifted her sight shyly to lock gazes with Nanaka, "I... I try to save you one more time from your lonely place where you need a friendly face, you know, when you are low I lift you from below or something..." then she smiled softly.

Nanaka gave her a sad face; so Aina was good just being a supportive friend?

"I just...love being with you, no matter how, or the label... I just want you to be happy..." said Aina, then looking at her hands with sadness, "I know my behavior was terrible last night, I freaked out...I ...actually it's a lie that I don't know your 'mellow self', of course, we know it, you were mellow...with her..." Aina was saying while her voice cracked, "We saw how kind you were, how lovely you were, so fondly...and I...I wanted that..."

"But—" Nanaka tried to retort, but Aina didn't let her; she raised her left hand to stop her, Nanaka bit her lips.

"I ...I couldn't believe that we had crossed the line, being with you feels like a dream that I don't want to wake up from...that's why I feel my time with you...is limited...in any moment you will grow tired of me, or you will kick me out ...or I will hurt you, or...or... you will go back with her..." said Aina in deep sadness still looking down, Nanaka felt her heart shrink.

"That's why I feel...the imperious desire to take whatever I can from you before you leave me..." said Aina in shame, "And last night...last night I felt that way...it wasn't just jealousy...I freaked out...the way you were looking at her..." Aina raised her sight to lock it with Nanaka; her eyes full of tears, "The way you looked at her!...it was full of love, full of pride... full of... I... I'm sorry...I felt that I would lose you...that you are still in love with her! And my time with you was gonna end already! And I'm not ready for that! I DONT WANT THAT!— That's why ...that's—...that's why I got blinded by jealousy, anger, I don't know! I needed to erase her...from your skin...I...I..." but Aina just couldn't finish, she covered her face to cry bitterly.

Her love was so messed up, that it made her lose control.

Nanaka moved towards her and hugged her tightly. Aina started to cry fiercely in the embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm so fucked up! I'm a mess, you don't deserve this...I thought I could do better than her, but no! I'm not better than her! I'm disgusting!" mumbled Aina in bitter sadness and behind her tears.

Nanaka tightened her embrace taking in all of Aina's feelings.

"Aina-chan ..." called Nanaka softly, but Aina was sobbing and sniffing, "Aina-chan, I want you to listen to me...can you?"

Aina nodded in the embrace with a few sobs, and from time to time sniffers.

"Whether Shuka is my ex or not, she is from Aqours, she is our friend too, and of course, it makes me proud to see her on TV...she was there representing us...remember when she first started, she was scared about everything, and now she was there, representing US, how can't I be proud of our teammates?... So, you have to let her go...as I had to... it should be me worrying about her, but it seems that you are worse...Aina-chan, I'm with you...I want to be with you...and I want you to allow me to love you..."

"I want you to love me..." murmured Aina on Nanaka's chest; of course Nanaka smiled at that.

"I know...but you don't let me..." said Nanaka with a soft voice, "Don't compare yourself to her, we haven't done anything for you to say that you are no better than her, or that you did worse...you and her are different people...and hearing this...I guess we can't be a couple yet...not only because we need to protect Aqours, but because...we are not ready to commit at that level with each other..."

"You...do you think that?..." murmured Aina with a cracked voice.

"Aina, we know the friendly side of us, but...I didn't know this side of you for example... As you don't know me in my other states, or the fact that I have 'rules'...maybe you don't want that as a girlfriend...also, you need to get over Shuka, as I did...you are more concerned about her than me..." Nanaka giggled.

"I...that's...yes, that's true..." murmured Aina again against Nanaka's chest.

"So, let's work with that for now; no labels, just you and me...and let us shine together..." said Nanaka giving a soft kiss on Aina's hair.

"I...I want you to love me..." repeated Aina cutely with a soft voice.

Nanaka blinked a few times and smiled wide, feeling Aina's love.

Maybe she understood that after waiting for one year Aina was faced with something that she really wanted, but now that she had it, she didn't know how to act, feel, or do without the fear of losing it again. So she acted as if the magic was limited and time was borrowed, and as if she needed to get the most of it before losing it.

Because she was convinced that she would lose it.

So she needed to take it, roughly or hard, or whatever, she just couldn't lose it, she just needed to enjoy the best she could, when she could, because Nanaka's love was not going to last forever.

But what Aina didn't know was that Nanaka's love was powerful.

Nanaka broke the embrace to touch Aina's puffy cheeks with both hands and made her look at her; of course, Aina's eyes were all watery and full of tears, but her sight was clearly pure. Aina wasn't a bad person, she was just scared.

"Then, let me love you..." said Nanaka softly with her eyes glued into Aina's.

Aina opened her eyes wide, feeling the tears gathering again in her eyes, feeling that maybe, even after what she had said and done, there was someone really willing to love her, no matter how weird, disgusting or broken she was...

Nanaka wanted to love her.

So Aina nodded.

"Good... I want to make love to you..." said Nanaka as she closed the space between them and kissed her softly and tenderly.

Of course, Aina answered the kiss with the same soft pace, trying to enjoy her lips, Nanaka's tongue, and her love.

It was a bit of a salty kiss, but it was for sure full of passion. Nanaka never let go of Aina's cheeks as she deepened the kiss, she was really enjoying those plump lips, and with her love take away Aina's fears.

Aina encircled her arms around Nanaka's neck in a sign that she was accepting Nanaka's feelings and wishes to do it her way.

Her house, her bed, her rules.

The kiss was growing deeper and wet by the second, and even if Nanaka could just spend the whole morning kissing and biting Aina's plump lips, she needed to move along with her feelings.

She made Aina change position, and with her hands softly guided Aina back to the bed, her head resting on her pillows as she straddled her, but never breaking their intense kissing session.

Nanaka was really fond of kisses, and found it really addictive to kiss Aina; she, on the other hand, tried to glue her body to Nanaka's, keeping the embrace on her neck, but for sure a bit inpatient in her lower half.

Nanaka just couldn't help but notice that under her.

So she broke the kiss softly as she opened her eyes to lock her gaze with Aina.

She took her time to enjoy the sight; Aina's face, her lips swollen, panting heavily because of the intense kissing, her lonely tears that were slowly falling from her cheeks...

Nanaka used her left hand to support her body over Aina, but with her right wiped one of those tears.

"Don't cry Ainya-chan..." said Nanaka with a soft voice, but Aina just gave her an apologetic smile.

"Those aren't tears of sadness..." said Aina holding back the urge to cry again, "it's...it's just joy..."

Nanaka softly smiled again at her, tenderly caressing her cheeks.

Maybe that was the first time that someone had looked at Aina as she did, weird, broken and all, and was willing to love her anyway, with all her flaws and with all her insecurities; maybe it was the first time that someone was making love to her.

Of course, it made sense for Nanaka. The way Aina acted towards the "sex issue" was something completely mechanical, it lacked all romanticism, almost as if it was taken from a porn movie, it was just functional and for the sake of pleasure. For her, sex was just fucking around.

But for Nanaka it was communication. A connection with another being, a bond with someone who loved and loved back. It wasn't just for pleasure, there were feelings involved, it was a deeper way to show closeness, affection, and love to someone. For her, sex was an act of love.

In Awashima both gave into pleasure and desire but didn't explore a deeper bond, and the later encounters were all under Aina's prism; sex because of sex.

And now it was time for Nanaka to show Aina her way...

With that in mind, Nanaka softly caressed Aina's right cheek, touching her lovely moles, then softly traveled towards her lips, and started touching them with her fingertips, slowly wandering around her plump lips...

"You are so beautiful..." said Nanaka like in a trance; Aina in response trapped Nanaka's finger with her lips and started licking it.

It surprised Nanaka of course, she wasn't expecting that.

Then again, she understood; Aina was an energetic kid, and her sexual encounters were fast and dynamic; this might have been a bit slow for her.

Ok, so she needs to be busy while I'm getting busy...

Nanaka raised an eyebrow and without saying a thing she inserted her finger inside Aina's mouth. Where her tongue started to lick it.

A treat for a kid.

Seeing that Aina closed her eyes to start eagerly enjoying Nanaka's finger, she decided to get busy and went to Aina's neck.

She started to cover her in kisses, hot kisses, wet ones, even to lick her; Aina started to make some small grunts of pleasure against Nanaka's finger.

Jesus, how impatient...

Nanaka started to feel Aina's lower body moving a little bit impatiently too, to the point that Aina tried to stick her body to Nanaka's to have some friction between them.

And maybe Nanaka could just give into that, use her hand to make her come and that was it, but no.  
That wasn't how she made love.

So in response to the impatiens, Nanaka bit Aina's neck with a bit of strength.

"Ohh~ Oh!" Aina tried to complain, but remembered that she had a finger in her mouth.

"Behave...otherwise you are not going to enjoy it..." murmured Nanaka against Aina's skin.

"Sowy...mmm..." said Aina as she sucked Nanaka's finger.

Nanaka took out her now soaked finger and studied it carefully, then looked at Aina with a grin. Aina gave her a coy smile.

Nanaka just moved up for a second to lock her lips with Aina's once again, this time in a messier way, more tongue and biting was involved, until Nanaka bit Aina's lower lip with more strength, making Aina moan.

"Behave..." murmured Nanaka in her low tone which made Aina shiver.

"Yes...Nana..." said Aina in her shy way.

Nanaka started to softly trace her soaked finger throughout Aina's skin until she reached one of her breasts.

She took her time to play with Aina's left nipple, squeezing it, moving it around, and it wasn't long for it to become hard and erect. Indeed Aina was so easily aroused that it was even scary.

Scary because it made Nanaka think about how Aina's body was "trained" for sex...

Nanaka shook that thought away to pay more attention to Aina's gorgeous body, and to enjoy every curve of it.

She started to grope Aina's left breast while she started kissing and tracing her tongue all around Aina's collarbone, to her chest, to her right breast, to then start sucking it.

It was slow at first, as her tongue moved very carefully around Aina's body; making Nanaka start tracing a mental map of Aina's body. Now with all the time at her disposal, she was getting notes about every mole, and every cute mark on Aina's skin, tasting her body and every inch of it.

"Mmm...I'm...in...love...with your body..." said Nanaka against Aina's skin while delivering cute kisses; Aina just moaned in return, shaking and moving her legs impatiently.

"Tsk! Nana, I can't take...all this ...teasing..." cried Aina in her spot, looking down at Nanaka with pleading eyes.

Nanaka slowly lifted her head to lock gazes with her; Nanaka gave her a gentle smile and looked at her with sweet eyes.

"You need to bear it..." said Nanaka softly.

"I— nnnn...please touch me..." begged Aina.

But Nanaka gave her a sad smile.

Making love to Aina was not going to be a successful task if she wasn't on the same page as Nanaka.  
Aina wanted to come already. She needed to release herself urgently and quickly, and maybe she wasn't even enjoying Nanaka's touches or licks because she felt in a hurry.

Clearly, Aina wasn't used to being loved that way.

"Hey...look at me..." said Nanaka softly, rising her torso to go back towards Aina's face.

Aina looked at her shyly

"I'm...I'm sorry...it's just—" but Nanaka Interrupted her by locking Aina's lips with her own.

She started kissing her fiercely, biting her lips, sucking her tongue and the room became noisy just with the sounds of the wet and hot kisses.

Nanaka brought her hands up and grabbed Aina's, she gently pushed both of Aina's arms above her head resting them on her pillow. Happily, Aina's arms were short so she couldn't hit the headboard.

Aina moaned into the kiss. That was how she liked it.

Nanaka used her right hand to trap Aina's hands, while her left hand came back to Aina's right breast, and as the intense kissing session was still ongoing she kept squeezing and playing with it, softly but intensely. Of course, Aina's body was reacting and started to move impatiently.

While Aina wanted to keep kissing at a fast and desperate pace, Nanaka was slowing her movements to make it feel deeper and taking control of Aina's body, tightening her grip on her hands, feeling how her body that once was moving fast and desperately started to slow down to Nanaka's pace, gradually calming her down.

Or better said; communicating with each other.

In no time, Aina's body felt more into the kiss than to the urge of release; Nanaka felt blessed.

And as she continued kissing Aina and connecting with her, Aina just couldn't hold on for much longer, and broke the kiss with a loud moan, arching her back and sticking herself to Nanaka.

Aina's body dropped tiresomely on the bed as she breathed heavily and panted with her eyes closed but with a huge smile on her face, her temples sweating too.

Nanaka looked down at Aina with satisfaction; now that she had completely disarmed Aina, it was time to finally make love to her.

With that determination, Nanaka didn't waste any time and almost jumped on Aina's tiny body; she started to trace it with kisses, Aina jumped in surprise, of course, she was in a post-orgasm slumber and wasn't expecting Nanaka to continue.

But Nanaka was serious in her task, and continued kissing, licking and sucking Aina's skin; from her neck to her collarbone, her left breast, then continued to tease her belly, where Aina started giggling because it tickled her, to later kiss Aina's hipbone.

At that point in the teasing, Nanaka was a little bit far from Aina's face to keep kissing her, but luckily she was closer to Aina's lower lips.

"Su—Suwawa..." called Aina.

Nanaka stopped kissing to look up at her.

They shared some glances; Aina was panting very elaborately while Nanaka had a peaceful gaze, almost as if this was a normal routine.

"Yes, Aina?" asked Nanaka softly.

"I..." but Aina just couldn't finish, she just bit her lips shyly with her cheeks bright red.

Nanaka smiled softly and gently kissed Aina's inner thigh.

"Don't worry Ainya-chan...I adore you, you are so cute, so lovely...I could just eat you up...in just one bite..." and Nanaka bit her right inner thigh, Aina moaned at that, grabbing the sheets with strength.

"Ah~ Nana..." moaned Aina and then bit her lips, trying to resist Nanaka's teasing.

"I told you...that I'm fond of kisses..." said Nanaka taking her sight away from Aina's face, to lock it on Aina's lower half.

Nanaka smiled proudly at the sight.

That was her doing.

"Nana..." called Aina shyly once again; making Nanaka stop moving, even her breath. She just looked at her from between her legs, Aina's scent driving her crazy...

"Yes, Ainya-chan?" asked Nanaka in her low tone while licking her lips.

"Please... eat me..." said Aina with the cutes tone ever.

Nanaka tightened her grip on her thighs, licked her lips once again and said, "I'll be happy to receive... everything you give me..." and Nanaka kissed Aina's lips.

She started to slowly tour around Aina's wet lips with her tongue, exploring her insides at a really calm pace, taking her time to enjoy and taste everything that Aina offered her.

Of course, Aina started to moan, pant and grunt, and she was not being quiet about it; her moans started to increase at the same time that her hips began to move.

Aina's clit was so erect and juicy, that it invited Nanaka to leave Aina's inner lips and start giving love to the bump of nerves. Slowly, delicately and lovingly.

"Ahhh~ fuck...Nana! Uhmmm— there...there...Yes...yes...oh~" was Aina losing herself as her hips started to increase their movements.

Nanaka opened her eyes to look at Aina while still sucking the bump; Aina had her head back, eyes closed tight, her grip on the sheets tight.

It was all about the orgasm.

Nanaka closed her eyes and bit Aina's clit.

"OWW~! Suwawa!" snapped Aina in surprise mixed with an angry tone, moving her head to lock gazes with Nanaka, she had a frown on her face.

"Sorry..." murmured Nanaka popping from between her legs with an evil grin, "Were you about to come?..." asked Nanaka encircling Aina's legs with her arms, and with her right hand reached Aina's clit once again and started rubbing.

"Not...Oh~ yet...mmm that's good...Oh, Nana, your fingers...hmmm..." purred Aina moving her head back to the pillows once again.

"Yes...focus on me... Ainya...in the things I AM doing to you..." said Nanaka softly while rubbing her clit, "It's not about the orgasm... it's what I'm making you feel..." and Nanaka finished with a long lick on Aina's slit.

Aina moaned louder.

But Nanaka didn't stop, now teasing Aina's clit with her right hand while she devoured her, she had full control of her, and somehow she understood that Nanaka's slow pace in her licks and her rubs was setting a pace for Aina to follow.

She started to move her hips on Nanaka's face, but at her pace, her moans being controlled by her breathing, by Nanaka's guidance while licking her.

Then Nanaka changed her tactics; she moved her hand towards Aina's entrance and started to suck on Aina's clit while using 2 of her fingers inside her.

She started to move faster, and so did Aina with her hips.  
filing the room with some intense wet sounds mixed with Aina's grunts and pants.

"Mmm you are delicious..." said Nanaka like in trance and continued sucking.

Aina kept moaning, which of course, were getting louder as Nanaka's fingers moved in and out from Aina, her tongue sped up too, and Aina just couldn't hold onto the sheets; she brought her hands towards Nanaka's silky hair and clung onto her scalp tightly, rubbing herself on Nanaka's face as she inserted a third finger inside Aina.

Prodigiously moving inside, curling them, exploring all of Aina's insides...

"Ahhh~ Nana, Nana...I'm gonna come...I'm gonna...come...come...come...coming~!" shouted Aina in her loud and incredible voice, arching her back, extending her legs and shaking her toes. Maybe Aina had reached the most intense orgasm so far under Nanaka's watch.

She tightened her grip on Nanaka's hair to the point of it being even painful, remembering that Aina had incredible claws as nails, but Nanaka didn't care, Aina had enjoyed with another beautiful orgasm as they connected together.

Aina's body fell once again onto the bed like a starfish, her breathing very elaborate, her eyes closed tight. She was licking her lips constantly while trying to recover from the orgasm.

Nanaka licked her lips tasting Aina's nectar and feeling it all over her face; with her right hand, she tried to clean her cheek.

"Are you ok Ainya…?" asked Nanaka softly, looking at Aina's almost dead body; her voluptuous chest going up and down incessantly, she was licking her lips as her breathing recovered gradually.

"I— …I—…tsss—God!" snapped Aina raising her left knee.

Nanaka grabbed her leg and started to softly caress her thigh, making Aina jump in surprise and look down at Nanaka. She laid on her leg and looked at her with a loving gaze, then licked her soaked fingers, cleaning them while looking at Aina.

She removed the fingers from her mouth and gave Aina a smug look.

"I believe, my name is Nanaka, not God…I can be God…" said Nanaka in an amused tone; Aina laughed like an old man.

"Geez! Suwawa…" called Aina in a sweet tone.

"You ok…?" asked Nanaka again and started to softly caress Aina's thigh once again with soft touches.

"Yes…I'm ok…I'm happy…" said Aina looking at Nanaka with a loving gaze and a goofy smile, "You…you make me happy…"

Nanaka smiled tenderly at her and placed a new kiss on her inner thigh; Aina jumped in her spot once again.

"I can probably continue doing this…" purred Nanaka while filling Aina's leg with more kisses.

"Suwawa…" called Aina with a soft voice; Nanaka stopped, but never departed from Aina's skin to look at her, she raised her eyebrows like asking "what".

Aina swallowed, and shyly gave Nanaka a sweet smile. She took a deep breath and spoke;

"You….you made me fall in love with you within seconds…" said Aina with a soft tone, a pure one. Like if Aina was letting out her feelings, no mask, no lies, no second intentions, just…love.

Nanaka slowly departed from Aina's skin looking at Aina with loving eyes; feeling that maybe Aina was able to feel her love by her touches, with her kisses, that her connection succeeded, that she was able to make love to her…

Aina gave her a shy smile, her cheeks flushed with red.

She bit her lips suggestively.

It was like flipping a switch in Nanaka's body.

Now that finally they were on the same page, she just couldn't miss the opportunity to seal the deal.

She moved her body up without saying a thing, directly to Aina's lips and kissed her deeply, her hands trapped on Aina's head. Aina just closed her eyes feeling in complete sync with Nanaka, encircling her arms around Nanaka's neck.

They shared the kiss, at first slow but incredibly powerful, and soon they were lost in it, biting their lips, tasting their tongues, feeling a love that was growing inside them like a volcano almost erupting.

Nanaka felt somehow incomplete, she wanted to melt in Aina's body, so without breaking the kiss, she moved her left leg over Aina's right, and then joined her core with Aina's.

Both moaned in the kiss, but never broke it. They were possessed in their love and started to move in sync. Aina locked her left leg to Nanaka's hip, as Nanaka placed her left knee on the bed to have better support to move.

The room started to fill with wet sounds that escaped from both wet cores, their moaning, their pants, and grunts, and soon the headboard hitting the wall intensely.

It was intense, their movements were at the same speed, none rushing it, no one pushing it, both sharing one feeling, one kiss, one pace. Nanaka just melted into Aina, she didn't know where she began and Aina ended, they were like one.

And as they were, they climaxed at the same time in an intense orgasm, their love blooming.

For the first time silence was something bothersome for Nanaka. She didn't want to hear silence, she wanted to hear more of Aina's sexy voice, maybe she had become addicted to making love to Aina, but to tell the truth, Nanaka was feeling very weak.

She was still on top of Aina, she could feel her body hot, sweaty, and sticky.  
Her breath was very elaborate as she tried to recover from the orgasm. She could feel how Aina's wet core was still stuck to her own, how her leg was still over Nanaka's hip, how Aina was still hugging her tightly.

Nanaka slowly opened her eyes, feeling Aina's soft breath in her right ear.

They locked gazes; they were full of love, full of passion and desire.

They kissed one more time.

It was soft and tender, because both seemed exhausted.

Aina broke the kiss and gave a deep and loud sigh, unhooking her leg from Nanaka's hip, but not breaking the hug.

"I love you Nanaka…" said Aina softly but with a clear voice, like meaning every word.

Nanaka looked at her with a loving gaze, caressed Aina's right cheek tenderly and answered;

"I love you too, Aina…"

They shared some smiles, and they kissed again.

It was soft and quick, but incredibly powerful.

Aina giggled.

"Now I get what you meant…this bed is incredible…" said Aina giggling; Nanaka raised an eyebrow.

"The bed?…" asked Nanaka astonished.

"Your love nest…" mocked Aina, "It's amazing…"

"The bed?…" asked Nanaka again in a bitter tone.

Aina giggled.

"You know it's not just the bed you silly…" said Aina in more of her soft tone, "you are amazing Suwawa…" finished Aina, caressing Nanaka's cheek with a gentle gaze.

Nanaka smiled at Aina feeling fully in love with her, they were clearly devouring each other with their gazes, but feeling a little bit exhausted to go for another round, at least for Nanaka.

So she moved to her side, ungluing her core and leg from Aina's body, feeling herself really sticky and a little bit gross, but then she remembered that that was proof that their love had been consummated, and in a really weird way, to say that now Nanaka's body was being filled by Aina.

Very literally.

She rested her back on the bed with a heavy sigh, but Aina just didn't want to separate herself from Nanaka, so at the first moment Nanaka touched the bed Aina clung to her chest entwining their legs, of course, moving Nanaka from her laying position, once again Nanaka could feel her wet core getting stuck to Aina's body.

Even if it was a weird sensation, and maybe a little bit uncomfortable, Nanaka felt at peace, her body tired but her heart full. She answered Aina's embrace hugging her tightly but lovingly.

Nanaka started caressing Aina's hair softly; this was her second favorite part of making love, the cuddles.

The feeling of having expressed her love, being reciprocated and then the love being consummated. All rested in this special part of the act, where she could take the real weight of her act of love, feeling very satisfied with her or her partner's performance, and filling their hearts with calmness and more love.

Maybe this was the only thing she and Kanan shared; the love for hugs…

"Suwawa...?" called Aina softly on her chest.

"Mm?" Hummed Nanaka in her complete state of bliss.

"I adore you..." said Aina on her chest; Nanaka's response was to tighten her embrace, but Aina wasn't finished, "I...I get why she loves you so much..."

Nanaka couldn't help but open her eyes wide, somehow her peaceful state of mind was broken.

She indeed needed to give Aina her disapproving look.

That wasn't cool at all, after all of Nanaka's efforts to make love to her, to make her feel special, that this was just between them, and that Shuka needed to be forgotten for both of them, she had brought her up in the cuddling.

Nanaka looked down at her to give her that disapproving look, but instead met a cute Aina looking up at her with wide watery eyes and looking like a puppy under the rain.

It melted Nanaka's heart.

So, she needed to wait to scold her, definitely, there was something else going on.

"Aina...what...are you saying?" she asked instead.

"I'm sorry...I... didn't want to bring her up, but-but..." Aina tried to say, she tightened her embrace and buried her face into Nanaka's chest, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but think about that now..."

"Eh...why?..." tried Nanaka to make sense.

If someone would be thinking about Shuka it should be me right? I'm the ex... I'm the one who could be comparing...but I didn't... I...

Jesus Christ Superstar!

Nanaka closed her eyes and tried to count to 10.

"Because...I don't know...you used to...make love to her...here..." said Aina shyly.

Nanaka opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows with astonishment.

"But Aina...stop that...you can't be thinking about that..." said Nanaka trying to hold on to her nerves, "Then what? Are you going to think about that in every place we stand? What about my other exes...don't be silly..."

"Eh? Were you doing dirty stuff with her everywhere?..." asked Aina with surprise, trying to lock gazes with her.

"Not everywhere...but...you get my point! Ainya, please! I told you that I'm not going to live another relationship based on jealousy issues! Stop comparing yourself to her, and especially after I made love to you... where there was no one else in my mind...but you..." said Nanaka in a mad tone.

Aina smiled at her.

"You are right..." said Aina softly, "I'm sorry Nana..." and she kissed Nanaka's collarbone, "I'm...I'm learning..."

Nanaka raised her eyebrows with sadness; maybe this was going to take a little while, adapting towards someone else who had their own issues wasn't easy.

It would be a lie to say that this love making wasn't easy, it felt like the relationship itself. Aina tried to go at her own peace, quickly, clumsily and trying to have her way, and Nanaka was always there reminding her that she was also part of the relationship, trying to hold her, to guide her, to take things more calmly. For both to enjoy at the same time.

But no.

Aina kept trying to sabotage her own happiness with her own insecurities until Nanaka tried once again to make her to behave, even if this might hurt Aina in the process, but, Nanaka being her kind self, would guide her to keep things steady, and in time, they could sync.

But actually all that was required was an enormous amount of energy.

Aina needed constant leashing up, and Nanaka doubted she was going to be able to do so; of course, she needed to love Aina for all she was, love was about that, but it was clear that Aina was too spontaneous for Nanaka, too wild, and if she wasn't careful she could take her against her will again.

She just couldn't control her as she could Shuka; she just couldn't change it as she tried with Shuka.

It was wrong and it didn't work.

"Hey...Suwawa..." called Aina in her arms, "Are you awake?"

"Eh? Yea— ah, I'm sorry...I'm a bit tired..." said Nanaka with an indeed a very tired tone.

Making love to Aina was really satisfying but completely exhausting...

"I was telling you that I would like to cancel my Queenty rehearsal and event..." said Aina still in a comfortable position between Nanaka's arms.

"Eh? Why is that...?" asked Nanaka while caressing Aina's hair.

"Well, I would like to spend my day with you...I love being with you..." said Aina starting to trace Nanaka's skin with her right index.

"Mmm, I get the feeling...I don't want you to leave..." said Nanaka closing her eyes, enjoying Aina's touch.

"Really?" asked Aina surprised.

"Really..." repeated Nanaka softly.

Nanaka felt a soft kiss on her chest.

She looked down at Aina with a surprised face.

"What?..." asked Aina.

"I...didn't know you were so insecure Aina..." said Nanaka in a soft tone, "You are really loud, really bold and weird back at work...but here you are so—-"

"Affectionate…" said Aina dryly.

"Yes...maybe...?" said Nanaka not sure.

"Suwawa, I've already told you, I don't want to lose you, I... I adore you, you are so precious...and with you...being held like this...makes me so happy, that... I think I can melt here…" said Aina still caressing Nanaka's skin. Then added...

"And… with you, I feel safe, I feel that I can show you maybe a more frail part of me?… I don't know…I don't need to use a mask or something, I've already shown you my worse and you are still here, loving me..." said Aina now touching one of Nanaka breast.

Nanaka smiled faintly; Aina would always be Aina, and like her, she was learning too. She needed to learn to accept her personality and share their pace. If Aina wanted to do it roughly and in her own twisted way of love, then she needed to accept that. If Aina wanted to scream dirty stuff while being "fucked", so be it, but it was burned in Nanaka's mind, that when Aina was being loved, she just enjoyed herself, no needed to "act" like a tough girl.

Love was a negotiation.

"I would love if you skipped work today...and stay with me..." said Nanaka understanding that Aina was gradually returning to her messy clumsy self, as her soft touches became some firm squeezing on her breast. "I guess we won't have too much time this week for us..."

"Uhm, you're right...I think we would see each other in what?!... the photoshoot?...And that's it...?" asked Aina now playing with Nanaka's nipple.

"Mmm, yes, and I have... the radio show with AZALEA-...Aina...what ...are you doing?" asked Nanaka in a tired tone.

"Well, since I can't skip work today...I thought that... I should prepare breakfast... Don't ya' think?" asked Aina in her goofy tone.

Nanaka rolled eyes.

Then she looked down at her with a faint smile, Aina greeted her with a grin, definitely Aina was back in the game.

Her game.

Well, step by step...we are both learning...

Nanaka brought her hands to touch Aina's cheeks softly.

"I think, breakfast is already served..." murmured Nanaka with a coy smile, Aina opened her eyes wide with sparks in them, as if a mother had just told her kid that there was a cabinet full of candy ready to be eaten.

"Oh... then...I should..." Aina was saying when Nanaka tightened her grip on her cheeks.

"No fingers...you just can't use those claws in me again..." said Nanaka setting "a rule".

Aina smiled wide and nodded.

"I'm learning..." she said as she moved up to steal a kiss from Nanaka's lips, then both smiled.

And before Aina disappeared from her sight, Nanaka grabbed Aina's cheeks and kissed her forehead with such tenderness that Aina felt puzzled about what to do.

I'll shine...to make you smile...

Nanaka left Aina's head, smiled and nodded for Aina to continue; Aina smiled wide and licked her lips, of course, if she couldn't use her fingers, she needed to use her mouth.

Nanaka moved again to lay on her back comfortably on her bed as Aina traveled south to "have breakfast", of course, in Aina's way.

There was nothing else to do but enjoy the ride.

Both were learning, and every person was a world on it's on, so Nanaka needed to gather all her patience and love to fit into this new adventure with Aina at her side, no matter if it seemed exhausting or hard, Nanaka was ready for the challenge, because Aina never gave up on her, and for sure she was not going to disappoint.

She will make sure to put the shine on them.

The loud claps marked the end of the photoshoot.

For some weird reason, AZALEA was the last on the shoot, so while that went on, the other Aqours' members were there looking at them. This, of course, made Nanaka feel more eyes looking at her than she would have liked.

Not only Aina was looking at her with her goofy smile and her big shiny eyes, but Shuka was staring too. There was something unsettling in both looks. Maybe Aina was still under the "lovemaking" effects because she seemed lost in space with a loving gaze, like daydreaming something nasty, while Shuka who had her wide smile seemed more, proud?

"Good job girls!" said The Chief loudly, "Remember that this issue goes out at the end of the month…look forward to it!"

The girls cheered as they moved out of the poor set.

AZALEA members were greeted by the rest of the members with happy faces.

"Good job everyone!" said Anchan with her happy tone and a few claps, "We did great!"

"It was fun! Wasn't it?" asked Aiai in her squeaky tone.

"Indeed!" said Aikyan.

"I still don't get why we had such a boring set!" said King in her annoyed tone, then looked at the Guilty Kiss members, "Yours sure were much better pictures…"

"Aw, c'mon Kanako…don't complain…" said Arisa softly hitting King's shoulder with her prop flower.

"I do! They shouldn't show preferences! They should treat us equally…" complained King.

"What are you saying…you looked cute…" said Shuka with her wide smile, then fixed her sight on Nanaka who was playing with her prop daisies, "You look so beautiful with flowers…"

Nanaka looked away from her prop to look up at Shuka and found that all the gazes were on her, then on Shuka, and some of them went "aww".

Aina gave Nanaka a serious look, while Arisa just looked away.

"Eh?… What?..." said Nanaka clueless.

"Your girlfriend is flirting with you!" mocked Aiai giggling; then Nanaka looked at Shuka.

Of course, the lie was still in Aqours minds. She needed to play along.

"Oh... thank you…" said Nanaka with little feeling.

"Eh!… So cold!" said Aikyan in her loud voice.

"Yes, you are like the weather….it disappoints me…" mocked King.

"What? You complain if we are cute, now you are complaining if we are not?" said Nanaka with annoyance, Shuka giggled.

"Ok, why don't we go and change out of our outfits…" said Arisa trying to move on and save Nanaka's ass.

Nanaka gave Shuka a serious look as the girls started to move.  
The idea was to play down the "relationship", for the members to forget about it, not to keep pointing it out.

But Shuka smiled at her wide and cutely.

Yes, it melted Nanaka's heart as well.

She started walking and gave Shuka one of her daisies.

"Stop it." said Nanaka passing by; Shuka took one of the flowers and pouted.

"It…It wasn't a lie…"

Nanaka could hear that, but she was just done with that.

If she wanted to move on and make Aina happy, she needed to start treating Shuka like another member, no special treatments.

Aina greeted her in the room they had to change.

"You ok?" murmured Aina, but Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face".

"Yes, and you?…I'm sorry…" said Nanaka shyly.

"It's ok….she is playing her part… as I need to do mine…" said Aina walking towards her bag, that of course was close to Nanaka's.

"You are adorable…" said Nanaka and gave her the other daisy, "You look good with flowers too…"

Aina received the prop and smiled at Nanaka with her face full of love. 

"Hey! Guys, is the plan still on?!" asked Anchan taking off her skirt.

"Yeah, sure, it's what we talked right?" said Arisa also getting undressed.

Nanaka looked at her teammates and raised an eyebrow, then looked at Aina.

"Eh?… What plan?" asked Nanaka murmuring, but Aina couldn't answer...

At that moment Shuka entered the room but stopped abruptly, locking her gaze on Aina's hands, of course, she had the other daisy.

Shuka looked at Nanaka with a sad face, raised her daisy to look at it, and then without a word walked to one of the assistants to give the prop back.

"Ah…very smooth…" murmured Aina, then looked at Nanaka" I guess….I should return this as well…to avoid conflict…"

"Eh...but—" tried Nanaka, but it was too late, Aina started moving towards the assistant to return the prop as well.

Nanaka frowned and scratched the back of her arm, then turned and faced Arisa, somehow she looked annoyed.

More than usual.

"What's wrong?" asked Nanaka dryly.

"Eh…? What?" asked Arisa a bit confused, "Are you going?"

"Eh? Where?… What's with this plan…?" asked Nanaka now starting to change.

Arisa stopped moving to look at Nanaka with a frown.

"Are you serious?…" she asked.

"Yes, I don't know what you are talking about…" said Nanaka taking her skirt off.

"Aikyan's birthday?… we talked about it on the 23rd! You even congratulated her…" said Arisa concerned.

"On the…. oh!" snapped Nanaka, of course, she didn't remember, that day was the morning that she and Aina were busy… so, obviously all the planning and the messages had been ignored.

And as the Aqours LINE chat was mostly spam from the members, she just ignored everything until the afternoon when Aina left, and then with tired fingers wrote a "Happy birthday" message, but of course, ignoring everything else.

"Uhm….so…what's the plan?" asked Nanaka.

"You are unbelievable…" murmured Arisa busy changing.

"I was busy…" said Nanaka.

"Doing Ainya…"

"Yes," she answered dryly.

"You have no shame…"

"What happened to you?" asked Nanaka trying to change the topic.

"Nothing I guess…" said Arisa putting her regular clothes on.

"You are a terrible liar…" said Nanaka, then both stopped that pointless conversation to turn because Guilty Kiss was making so much noise and being loud; they were taking pictures together.

Nanaka and Arisa stood there looking at the scene.

"You know? I'm not feeling in the mood to celebrate…" said Arisa looking at the trio.

"Oh… eh?! Why?…" asked Nanaka, but just didn't get an answer. Arisa looked clearly mad or upset.

Nanaka looked back at the Guilty Kiss trio; they looked happy, but something was clearly bothering Arisa.

On the other side of the room, CYaRon! members started to make noise as well, leaving King behind in the jokes, so in no time she walked with her bag and stuff towards Nanaka and Arisa.

Nanaka gave King a puzzled look, but then looked at Shuka; so happy, so in her element, fooling around with Anchan and Aiai, of course, the Daisy all but forgotten.

"Geez! This became a Zoo!" said King resting her stuff on the table.

"It's funny that you mention that…" said Nanaka drily while resuming her task.

"Yeah…when they are in the Subunits groups…I'm kind of left out…" said King changing.

"I get your feeling…" said Arisa dryly.

"Well, this is AZALEA for you...a serious trio..." settled Nanaka with a smile.

In the end, AZALEA was the only Subunit who was actually changing and being diligent. But it was clear that some sense of annoyance was in the unit; Arisa was mad about something in Guilty Kiss, Nanaka hoped it was something unrelated to Aina, King was gloomy because she was constantly left out of the CYaRon! jokes, and Nanaka…

Nanaka was mad because Shuka and Aina had returned the Daisies.

For Shuka it was comprehensible, she had given her that flower because of politics, but Aina?

Nanaka felt like her love was like those daisies, some cheap prop, from the cheap set, that could be returned anytime, because of politics or to avoid conflict.

Of course, when Aina came back to change, it was like if nothing had happened, but Nanaka was a little bit sad and almost annoyed that Aina had returned her gift. Maybe it wasn't that literal, because, it was a production's prop, but figurative. Nanaka felt that way.

They did celebrate Aikyan's birthday that day. But two of the AZALEA members were too much in a dark mood to even enjoy it. King's annoyance passed when she became drunk with the rest of "First Years", but Arisa and Nanaka were a hard nut to crack.

Even if Nanaka never knew why she was mad.

But, Nanaka even rejected Aina to stay at her place that day with the excuse that she needed her energy for the next day because AZALEA would take to the Radio, and she needed to be up early, and the shoot had left her tired, and then with the celebration…and that Mumbo Jumbo.

Yes, excuses, but somehow Aina understood.

Aina was kind and said it was ok, of course, what else would she say.

Sometimes, it was just too hard to shine.

.

.

. 

The shine of traffic and street lights passed by while a taxi drove at a very prudent speed in the middle of the night in a very busy avenue in Tokyo. It was raining and that made it hard for the taxi to maneuver.

With some apologies, the taxi driver needed to stop at a corner and asked the passenger to step off the vehicle because there was too much traffic and needed to turn due to the rain, and it would be better to just walk the remaining half block.

Watching the scenery, of course, the passenger agreed, paid for the ride, and hopped out.

Suwa Nanaka opened her pinkish Sanrio umbrella and walked under the rain.

She was caught for the 20 minute long taxi ride talking by phone with Anchan, in a serious conversation about Aqours.

Anchan, as the leader, was troubled because she was noticing that the Unit was having some issues, and she, as the leader, didn't know how to face them. So as it concerned her, and because Nanaka was the quietest of the 9 members, she thought that Nanaka was something like a "silent vigilante", and might have the answers, but because she was too quiet she was just too shy to tell them.

Basically, she wanted Nanaka's opinion about it, and if she was sensing the same thing.

Of course, Nanaka had known about this for a long time, it was even a surprise to her to learn that Anchan, the leader, had just noticed. But later she thought it was almost normal, since even if Anchan was the leader, she was a kid too, and part of CYaRon!, so that could have blurred her judgment.

And also, Nanaka knew that she couldn't just tell her all her conspiracy theories about how her breakup with Shuka could add more damage to the Unit. But Nanaka listened to everything Anchan needed to say and ask, and she just politely answered whatever Anchan wanted to hear.

But, Nanaka needed to end the conversation a bit suddenly, because after something like a 5 minute walk, she had reached her destination and it wasn't her home.

Yes, it was a Saturday night, a rainy and cold one, and she had just to cross almost half of Tokyo from A&G+ headquarters to Sumida to meet the one and only, Suzuki Aina.

Aina was standing outside a big building that had some weird theme that Nanaka just couldn't get, but it reminded her of something like the Caribbean or even Hawaii. She couldn't get it quite well because it was raining and she needed to be more careful on where to step, listening into what Anchan was saying, hold the umbrella, not shake her bag too much while it hung from her right arm, and to tell the truth, when she saw Aina, even breathing felt pointless.

Aina was standing there in front of the building, with a cute coat, some girly boots, a bag also hanging from her arm, and an umbrella that was too big for her. But what took Nanaka's breath away, was that on her right hand rested a bouquet of daisies.

Fresh and nice.

Nanaka said goodbye to Anchan and hung up without even blinking.

Aina just gave her a wide and beautiful smile.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting..." said Nanaka softly getting closer.

"You always keep me waiting..." said Aina in a goofy tone, but with clear love in her face, "but for you, it's worth every second..."

Nanaka's heart skipped a beat, her butterflies flapping all around her belly, her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

She went closer to her but both umbrellas were in the way. So she determined to close hers, get inside Aina's while flexing her knees, of course, and reach Aina's lips.

No matter if they were in the street, Aina was just too short, so the umbrella did the work of covering the kiss. Thou it wasn't long, it was something like a greeting kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Aina stood in tiptoes and raised her umbrella trying to avoid hitting Nanaka with it.

Like in trance, Nanaka gave Aina her own umbrella and took Aina's, of course, this made Aina rest from her tiptoed intent to be the Ikemen in the relationship. In matters of tallness, Aina just couldn't be the "handsome" one.

Aina closed Nanaka's umbrella with a goofy grin and with some troubles because of her other hand being busy with the bouquet of daisies.

"What?" asked Nanaka.

Aina looked at the umbrella, then locked her gaze on Nanaka.

"You are so cute, Nana," said Aina.

"You know I like cute things...like you..." said Nanaka in a husky tone.

Aina smiled wide and extended her arms, giving the bouquet to Nanaka.

"These are for ya'" said Aina with a soft tone; Nanaka received it with her free hand.

"Woo...Aina... Why?…" asked Nanaka with her sight lost in the daisies.

"Why not? I told you, you look beautiful with flowers..." said Aina, giggling shyly in the end, "I don't need a reason to give you presents... Do I?"

"No, you don't..." said Nanaka shyly and smiled kindly at Aina, "Thank you Aina-chan..."

Aina smiled at her and then turned around, Nanaka moved the umbrella a bit and turned too to face the entrance; her eyes widened in surprise.

"So! Shall we go inside?" asked Aina looking at the entrance, "It's cold, and I need my Nanawarm hugs..."

Nanaka giggled and looked with more attention to the entrance.

A fancy entrance, surrounded by plants, stairs, it looked like a themed building.

It was a hotel.

A love hotel.

But not any love hotel. It was a Bali An Group hotel, which was classified as one of the best love hotels in Japan. It was the "Bali An Resort Kinshicho" located somewhere in Sumida.

"Fancy..." said Nanaka in her low tone.

"Well, I can be classy too..." mocked Aina, then looked at Nanaka with a loving gaze, "The best for you Nana"

Nanaka looked at Aina and held her desire to toss the umbrella and start kissing Aina right there, in the street, under the rain and...

"We should go inside..." said Nanaka cutting into her own thoughts.

Both entered the hotel with huge smiles, leaving their wet umbrellas in the umbrella stand at the entrance.

Nanaka had been recording her "Fuwasata" program on the A&G+ headquarters that Saturday, when she received a message from Aina a few minutes before the broadcast started, inviting her to enjoy an early birthday celebration, just the two of them.

Aina told her that she knew a wonderful place and that they needed some quality "NanaAinya" time, since last time they had seen each other, somehow "Nana was mad at me, so I wanted to spoil her". Nanaka's heart melted and replied that she was ok with the idea, but it had to be late, and Aina said that it fitted perfectly.

So Aina had sent the location and it terrified Nanaka to learn that she needed to travel all the way to Sumida. And now it terrified her to know that the place was an actual Love hotel.

The Bali An Resort Kinshicho was a Bali theme hotel; the whole lobby, and even the main façade was on theme. Nanaka entered the hotel looking around everywhere with astonished eyes, but Aina entered as if this was her place.

While Nanaka looked around and felt like she somehow had teleported to another place on Earth, Aina was at the reception talking with the receptionist.

The lobby wasn't that big, but it had an incredible atmosphere and there were a lot of plants, statues of animals, lots of sofas and armchairs that faced a window to some view to waterfalls, some stalls with products, a gift shop, and an area were a lot of food was displayed.

So... for Aina, celebrating Nanaka's birthday was equal to bringing her to a love hotel. Like, just for the "fucking".

Nanaka blinked a few times, shook the idea off and told herself that Aina wouldn't be that shallow. Besides, that place looked fun, it wasn't a regular and normal hotel, at least it had a theme.

Oh...sweet pancakes! I don't know if I'm prepared for sex today…

At her normal and slow pace, she walked towards the reception desk and smiled softly as Aina settled everything. The receptionist gave them all the specifics and then asked them to wait a bit for the room.

"So... A love hotel..." said Nanaka softly, grabbing her bouquet tightly, her cheeks bright red, "Do you...come here frequently?"

Aina looked at her with her smile and giggled.

"What's wrong Suwawa-chan? Haven't you been to a love hotel before?" asked Aina in a mocking tone.

"Eh...yes...yes I have...but—" Nanaka was saying, but then she felt embarrassed and her cheeks turning a new shade of red.

"But? Aww, you are really cute Suwawa..." said Aina still in her mocking tone, "Are you ashamed to tell me that?"

"I feel that...that's private..." said Nanaka shyly, trying to hide behind the bouquet.

"Oh... well, Suwawa, remember that I live far from... Well, everything, so I frequently spend the night in these kinds of hotels, they aren't that expensive, they are everywhere, and they are pretty fun too!" said Aina in a goofy tone, "Besides, the food! Nana, it's excellent here...and see that?" asked Aina pointing to the corner where the food was displayed, Nanaka nodded.

"Those are FREE snacks! Free...FREEEEEEE!" said Aina with a lot of enthusiasm, Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"So, you basically come here...to eat?" asked Nanaka looking at Aina.

Aina looked at her and grinned.

"Tonight I came to eat you... but sure, the other times I came here to eat...and sleep, this is a hotel after all, it isn't a big deal..." said Aina shrugging, "And yeah, why not from time to time also to fuck... You never went with her to a love hotel? Or it was always at your place or hers?" asked Aina, now her smile fading.

Nanaka gave her a sad look.  
Why should she bring Shuka into the conversation? And Aina was always referring to Shuka as "her". It sounded so...cold and scornful.

"Why do you ask?" asked Nanaka dryly.

"Well, curiosity."

"You want to keep comparing yourself with Shuka... Aina, stop it..." said Nanaka with a serious tone.

"No no, Nana I don't wanna... Really...this— this time is for us! I'm just curious! I don't see you as the type of girl who visits love hotels...when you have your place almost always to yourself..." said Aina a bit scared to know that she might fuck up her own romantic date.

"Uhm...are you sure?" asked Nanaka.

"Sure about what?"

"About asking these kinds of questions, I don't want to hurt you with my answers..." said Nanaka softly, but Aina gave her a wide smile.

"Nana, please... I want to spend the night with you...and there are no answers that could ruin that for me... You want to be with me tonight right?" asked Aina shyly.

Nanaka grabbed her left hand and entwined their fingers.

"I'm happy and I would love to spend the night with you..." said Nanaka in her sweet tone, Aina smiled wide, her eyes becoming watery.

"Well, as you asked, " started Nanaka, "before Love Live!, my parents were around often, so I didn't have the house to myself...and before Shuka...yes, I had some love affairs too...there was, **an amazing happy man**, but somehow things didn't turn well..." Nanaka said, Aina raised her eyes with sadness, "and then Shuka came, it's true that we often used my place...or Lantis building...because her mother was home often, or her siblings...so that made it difficult... And well, sometimes my parents are at home too—"

"Like today..." quoted Aina; Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise, but Aina gave her a sign to continue.

"Well, yes, like today... So, it's correct...we sometimes went to love hotels too...but this is new for me...with the theme and all..." said Nanaka now with a smile.

What Nanaka just didn't want to tell her, was that she had also come to Sumida with Shuka, to have their final and decisive date at the Sky Tree, and after Shuka's confession, they became an official couple and went to a love hotel to seal the deal, also in a rainy day.

Shuka made love to her with such passion and love that day...

Nanaka's heart shrunk. She shouldn't be digging up her memories of Shuka.

She was with Aina and needed to focus on that, in the end, Aina had planned all this for a reason, more than to just fuck.

Right?

"Well, this place will blow your mind!" said Aina with confidence. Let's enjoy it! Ok?"

Nanaka nodded with more energy and smiled.

Then came the receptionist and gave Aina the room key and a few more instructions, that of course, for her it was almost pointless because she already knew the place.

Then Nanaka's heart shrunk again.

Aina said that this wasn't her first time here, that she had used this place to crash and eat, and of course, to fuck.

Fuck with who...?

Aina knew her romantic history (or at least the last two...) but Nanaka was clueless about Aina's. Besides, Aina's sexual habits were of concern to her. It was clear for Nanaka that Aina liked it loud, to cry out some "dirty talk", to have quick rounds, and to have the most amount of orgasms as possible.

Did she even enjoy it?

"Suwawa, ya' listening?" she heard Aina asking.

"Eh? What?" asked Nanaka cluelessly.

"We are ready to go...but we can grab some of the snacks from the bar...remember... It's freeeee~" ended Aina with her goofy tone.

Nanaka smiled wide.  
This was Aina, food was a priority.

Of course, they first went to the free snack bar, grabbed some paper bags and started filling them up with candies, nuts and whatever colorful thingie they saw. They took their umbrellas back and continued walking, they passed by the gift shop where Nanaka saw a platter full of some cute and fluffy plushie frogs in a variety of colors.

Aina was too close to buying one for Nanaka, but in the end, Nanaka convinced her that she didn't need a plushie for the night if she had a "fluffy Ainya-chan" to herself, to hug and care for. At hearing that, Aina dropped the plushie, grabbed Nanaka's hand and sped up towards the room.

They took the elevator. Inside, Aina explained that in the gift shop they also sold the amenities of the rooms, so if there was something she liked, she would be able to buy it later. Nanaka was once again amused by all the knowledge Aina had of the place.

They started walking around the hall looking for their room.

"I got us the "Pretty type", I hope you don't mind..." said Aina.

"Eh? What is that supposed to mean?... Aina, this is my first time here, I wouldn't know..." said Nanaka with an apologetic smile, then realized that Aina's hands were all sweaty, Aina was indeed nervous about this.

"Oh! Yes, I know...well, it's not that fancy..." said Aina checking the room numbers.

"Eto... By the way, how much I owned you? We are splitting the bill on this…" said Nanaka in a serious tone; Aina stopped.

She looked at Nanaka with a serious face.

"I can't accept that! Spending the night with you was my idea, so don't worry about it," said Aina in a strong tone.

"Eh? No way...Aina, this is no way cheap! And it's something we both are going to enjoy..." tried Nanaka, but Aina continued walking and dragging Nanaka around, "Aina, liste—"

"Save it!" said Aina dryly, stopping and almost pushing Nanaka against one of the hallway doors; she almost dropped the bouquet and the bag she was still caring on her arm.

"Nana, this is my idea, my treat and my way of spoiling you... I...I don't know what I did on the photoshoot a few days ago, but clearly, I did wrong and you were upset... So I want to compensate you, and love you..." said Aina in her serious tone, "Was it because I returned the daisy?"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"I... I..." tried Nanaka, but it sounded so foolish that her upset mood that day had been because Aina had returned Production's prop. It wasn't a real gift from Nanaka.

But Aina smiled at her, went closer to Nanaka and instead of kissing her, she opened the door. Nanaka lost her balance but didn't fall.

"Thought so, it's ok Suwawa, just let me take care of you tonight...ok?" Aina smiled.

Nanaka nodded slowly.

Aina separated from her, and finally, fully opened the door for both of them to enter.

The room had a receiver where Aina and Nanaka left their shoes and their umbrellas in the umbrella stand. Then entered, the room wasn't big and didn't look fancy, except for the king-size bed and the fact that it had 2 veils on its sides, and cute red rose petals very well aligned on the bed.

Besides the bed, there was a big "L shaped" sofa with a coffee table and a screen placed on the wall maybe for some karaoke, because there was a small piece of furniture with a stereo in addition to a huge piece of furniture where the TV was set.

On the coffee table, there were 2 champagne glasses with a bottle and more flowers to add to the decoration.

The room also had some chandeliers; it was kind of hard to say that this "wasn't fancy".

Because it looked fancy.

Nanaka left her daisy bouquet on the coffee table, also the bag she was carrying around and her purse. Actually, she felt very relieved to drop all her extra weight. Then proceeded to take off her coat.

She left it on the sofa and then turned around to find Aina was still in the entrance of the room looking at her with a silly grin.

She still had her coat on. Also, she was still carrying the bag and the snacks.

"What?" asked Nanaka.

"Nothing... you are so... organized..." said Aina with a silly tone, "I was going to drop everything on the bed and jump into the tub..." she giggled.

"Oh... well..." Nanaka scratched the back of her arm.

"I love that one-piece dress, looks so good on ya'." Aina said also leaving her stuff on the coffee table, Nanaka smiled shyly, "what's in your bag?"

"Oh! This?" Nanaka showed her bag. She opened it and revealed a box, "Mike and the staff gave me this cake for my birthday..." finished Nanaka, showing what was left of the cake.

"Actually, this is for you... I saved you a piece..." said Nanaka softly.

"Oh...it was a pretty small cake, right?" asked Aina looking at the poor piece that was left.

Nanaka raised her right eyebrow; the cake had indeed been small. Maybe for just one person, maybe it was better said that it was more of a classic tartlet, with custard and strawberries and a cute piece of white chocolate where "Suwawa happy birthday" was written.

"Well, do you want it or not?" asked Nanaka a bit annoyed; truth was that Mike and company had brought that tartlet, period. It was a detail, and a way to show affection towards a colleague.

"I will love anything that comes from you..." said Aina with a smile, "but, shall we save it for dessert?"

"Yes, we can..." said Nanaka closing the box and returning it to the bag; at that moment, Aina took her off her coat and grabbed Nanaka's.

"I'll hang these in the closet..." said Aina while moving.

"What's in your bag?" asked Nanaka looking at it.

"Oh! You will love it! Actually, my idea of giving you a bouquet of daisies came from it..." said Aina coming back.

Nanaka blinked a few times waiting for Aina to open her bag and show her a magazine.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide. It was a copy of the "Nikkei Entertainment! Anime Special Actor Bible 2017".  
In which Aqours was on its cover.

Nanaka smiled wide and her eyes shined brighter.  
The 9 members of Aqours were on the cover imitating the pose of the promotional poster from Anime's first season.

"Wow...I thought it would be out on the thirty-first..." said Nanaka grabbing it, it felt unreal.

"I have connections...do you like it? We look so good!" said Aina with a wide smile, and yes, they looked good, the fact that they had taken it with that poor white background was even meaningless.

"We...we do..." said Nanaka with a faint voice.

"Eh...? What is it? You should look at the interview section...AZALEA looks so good..." said Aina trying to cheer Nanaka up.

Nanaka looked at her with a faint smile.

"It's... that, I see this...I'm, I'm on a cover...I...I never thought that I would... " said Nanaka almost shaking, her eyes glued to the magazine.

Maybe for Aina, this wasn't new, or something huge, Aina already had covers of her own. 

"And you look stunning, " said Aina with a wide smile, "'Kanan-chan' must be proud!"

Nanaka gave Aina a genuine wide smile.

"I know you told me once that you wanted to be in a magazine cover...well, mission accomplished!" said Aina happily.

"Maybe next time I can have one of my own...but I don't know how I could archive that..." finished Nanaka with a gloomy tone.

"Eh? Suwawa...one step at the time..." said Aina getting closer.

"Yes, I know...I'm happy Aina...I really am... The thing is...how could I do that, I mean...I'm the weakest of the members...I still can't dance without having a hard time...I'm not that popular...I'm—"

"Stop, stop! Suwawa, I didn't show ya' this for ya' get depressed! Look, this is a step! And you look gorgeous and cute...please, open the Subunit section..." asked Aina.

Nanaka did as she was told.

She greeted herself, with King and Arisa by her side, in a full-page picture, of course, she was holding the daisies.

"I saw that picture and thought that you just looked too cute with flowers...with daisies...so I brought a bouquet for you..." said Aina with a wide smile, her cheeks bright red.

Nanaka looked at her, feeling her eyes all watery.

She closed the magazine abruptly, and without taking her eyes off Aina left the magazine on the dresser, grabbed Aina's cheeks, and kissed her.

No one supported her and her career as Aina did.

Of course, Aina answered the kiss encircling her arms around Nanaka's neck and tiptoed for Nanaka to be more comfortable.

The kiss lasted a few minutes until Aina just got tired of being on tiptoe.

"I love you so much..." murmured Nanaka, taking her hands off Aina's cheeks and hugging her by her waist and getting lost in Aina's eyes.

"I love you too..." said Aina looking up and smiling at her.

They shared a few more kisses until Aina broke the embrace.

"I guess, we will have plenty of time to love each other tonight...so I think we can enjoy ourselves first..." said Aina smiling and walking back to the closet, "you totally need to see the bathroom..."

Nanaka blinked a few times; hadn't Aina invite her to this Love hotel to "make some love"?

Knowing Aina, by now she should be already wet, horny, and ready for action.

"What do you have in mind? I thought you wanted to...eh...do it..." said Nanaka softly, watching Aina get some Yukatas from the closet.

"Eh?" said Aina looking back at Nanaka. "What?"

Nanaka bit her lips embarrassed, but Aina laughed.

"Suwawa you think I invited you here because I just want to fuck with you?" asked Aina with a goofy smile, Nanaka blinked a few times and shrugged.

"My my..." murmured Aina and left the Yukatas on the bed, then took out some sleepers; she put on her own and then walked towards Nanaka for her to be comfortable too.

"Suwawa, I know you might think that, but that's not the occasion, I'm learning...and I believe I learned a few things from our last encounter..." said Aina with a big smile and with the sleepers in her hands, she took a deep breath and continued;

"You are a romantic girl...you like things at your pace and with calm...my plan was to take you to a nice restaurant and have dinner, but you finished your Radio broadcast late...there aren't many things we can do at these hours...well, things you like... You are an indoor person... So, inside my bag, it's my Nintendo DS too if you want to play some games...we have karaoke here...I just...I wanted to spend time with you, and I know your parents are home tonight...my place is far away... So yeah... here... " said Aina extending her arms like showing around, "I know, it's a love hotel, but it's like a regular hotel I guess...there's food, free snacks, drinks...the bathroom is nice, the bed is huge! And if you don't want to have sex, don't worry... I don't need to... Spending time with you is everything I need... We can look at the ceiling, I don't care..."

And then she offered the sleepers.

"I want you to enjoy..." finished Aina smiling at her.

Nanaka took the sleepers. And then locked her gaze on Aina.

"After everything you said...how can't I jump all over you and make love to you in this huge bed...?" asked Nanaka with her cheeks bright red, her heart pumping fast.

"Well...if that's what Nana wants!" said Aina with a happy grin.

"I... I want to kiss you lots today..." said Nanaka with a husky voice, dropping the sleepers and wrapping her arms around Aina once again to kiss her deeply, but softly.

Of course, Aina reciprocated the kiss, smiling while kissing Nanaka.

But it was Nanaka who broke it when she felt Aina's hands touching her butt and trying to lift her dress.

"Wa—wait..." said Nanaka separating their bodies, "I...I actually...I'm not prepared for sex today..." and then she hid behind her hands shyly.

"Eh...? What?" said Aina blinking quickly and then broke into her old man laugh.

"So—sorry..." said Nanaka shyly.

"Suwawa, I told you that I'm not here for the sex...but...if you are not prepared... We can prepare you? I mean, this place is all set for that..." said Aina walking towards the bed, behind it was furniture that worked as a headboard. On top of it, there were 2 lamps, a telephone, and a cute basket.

"Aina that's no—"

"Look..." said Aina while starting to take out some of the amenities from the basket, "we have lotions, tissues, some...what the hell is this?" asked Aina while looking at some small packages, "I think these are condoms...see? We have free condoms!" snapped Aina looking back at Nanaka with a huge grin, Nanaka chuckled.

"Maybe I can use one of these in ya', I don't wanna get you pregnant..." added Aina giggling.

"You can put one on your fingers next time you hadn't cut your nails..." said Nanaka joking.

Aina put the condom away and turned again.

"I cut my nails today, just in case..." said Aina smiling.

"Good...but still, I...I wasn't thinking about having sex today...so... I'm not—" tried Nanaka.

"Is it because you are in some ugly underwear? No pajama? You didn't shave? What?" asked Aina, then she opened her eyes wide, "you...you got your period?!"

Nanaka deadpanned her.

"Aina, please..." said Nanaka tiredly with her cheeks bright red, "it's not my period..."

"Then whatever it is...there's a solution; no PJ? There's a Yukata, " said Aina showing the clothes on the bed, "Ugly underwear? Yukata! You didn't shave? I believe there are more amenities in the bathroom and there might be a razor there...but...you know? I don't care about that...you are beautiful just the way you are..." finished Aina with a smile.

Nanaka smiled and sighed. Yes, Aina was a shiny person and might look for the bright side of everything.

"Ok...you win..." said Nanaka softly, "Then, I'll use the bathroom first..."

"Oh...su—sure..." said Aina softly and with disappointment.

Nanaka caught that; of course, even if Aina said that she was ok without sex, she wanted it, or at least be in contact with Nanaka's body. Maybe she wanted to repeat what they did in Awashima and share the tub. Well, Aina wanted to spend time with her and shutting her out of the bathroom was a bad move.

"Maybe..." said Nanaka softly, "...maybe you can come in later...?"

Aina opened her eyes wide and her mouth in an "o" shape.

Then she nodded with energy.

"I'll ask for something to eat in the meantime if that's ok with you..." said Aina.

"Ok... I'd love that..." said Nanaka, then moved closer to Aina and stole a kiss from her plump lips. She put on her sleepers, grabbed one of the Yukatas, a scrunchie, and her contact lenses case from her purse.

"Give me like ten minutes and then you can come in... Ok?" said Nanaka as they shared some smiles.

"Ok..." said Aina with a fading voice; Nanaka moved towards the bathroom, and as she closed the door Aina said loudly, "Shave it all!"

Dammit, Aina!

Nanaka closed the sliding door and found out that the bathroom wasn't that big. She faced the sink, as Aina had said, full of amenities, from lotions to creams, more tissues, and everything that was expected in a hotel bathroom, including... a razor.

Dammit, Aina!

To her left, the toilet with a separate door. And to her right, another door that separated that space with the tub and the bathing area.

The bathing area also wasn't big, the tub was enough for 2 people (or 1.5, thank God Aina was fun size) and was set with hot water and some pink flowers floating in it. Very romantic.

But the bathing area was small, and there was just one stall and one bucket.

So, Nanaka had like 8 minutes before Aina came in; with that in mind, she hurried up and got undressed, took off her contacts, and made her silky hair into a bun.

She took some of the amenities from the basket, a towel and went into the bathing area.

Of course, since this wasn't in her daily plans she needed to adapt to the circumstances. A thing that maybe made Nanaka a bit uncomfortable. Someone that liked to plan every move and sticks to a schedule, being invited to spend the night in a love hotel without notice was a bit unsettling.

But Aina had done this out of love. Maybe Aina wasn't the romantic type at all, but she was doing her best there. The flowers, the idea, adapting the idea because this wasn't the original plan, thinking about every possibility, she had even brought her Nintendo DS if Nanaka was feeling nerdy enough to play video games instead of... Well, doing "adult things".

And that was because they used to do that when they were together, they used to go to Nanaka's place to hang out, play video games, talk about manga, sometimes about work, and to eat. Aina even cooked for her.

She was always doing her best for her.

Nanaka was taken out of her thoughts by a knock, Aina popped from the door with a shy smile.

"You done?... Can I come in?..." she asked shyly.

Nanaka was done with what hurried her but was in the middle of scrubbing.

"There's only one stall..." said Nanaka softly with her head turned towards the door; Aina was already naked, her left hand holding a towel. Aina wasn't shy to cover herself.

She didn't have anything to hide anyways, at this point Nanaka was almost done memorizing her body.

Aina smiled wide.

"It's ok...can I scrub your back?" Aina asked shyly, Nanaka blinked and smiled softly at her, then nodded.

Aina came inside with a soft "pardon the intrusion", closing the door behind her.  
She left her towel next to Nanaka's and revealed some things she was carrying behind the towel.

First, she moved towards the tub with 2 bottles; with her right hand checked the temperature, and because it felt right, she nodded and opened the bottles and dropped their contents in, then she put her left hand in the tub and mixed the water, causing a nice scent to come from it as for some bubbles.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide; just how many times had Aina stayed at this place to know all those kinds of details.

"That's better..." said Aina with a smile, "you mind if I borrow the bucket?"

"No, I'll fill it for you..." said Nanaka and started filling it for Aina.

Meanwhile, Aina started to make her own hair into a bun with a scrunchie. Then she went behind Nanaka and kneeled.

Nanaka felt her heart stopping as she closed the faucet when the bucket was filled.  
She passed her the bucket, and in seconds Aina just splashed the water over her body.

"Now we are even..." said Aina and gave the bucket back.

Nanaka smiled at her through the mirror that was in front of her.

Yes... We are even...

Nanaka gave Aina the soap for her to start scrubbing her back, who started with diligence and love.

"You have such smooth skin..." said Aina while scrubbing.

"You think? I think it's normal..." said Nanaka in her boring tone.

"Nothing with you is normal...everything is gorgeous..."

"C'mon! Ainya..."

"It's the truth..." said Aina with her sweet tone.

"You seem like pro at this..." said Nanaka trying to lock her gaze with Aina's through the mirror, but she was just too focused on her back.

"With what? Scrubbing your back?" asked Aina amusedly.

Nanaka snorted.

"Yes, and with the whole Love Hotel thingie..." said Nanaka amused.

"Aww, Suwawa, remember that I have younger sisters! I used to scrub their backs and help them all the time..." Nanaka said a soft "oh", "And about the Love hotel... I told you, I've used it to crash to sleep...this are hotels...no biggie..."

Nanaka hummed softly as she started to fill the bucket again.

"Also...this is why I don't want you to pay a thing today..." said Aina softly while scrubbing Nanaka's lower back, "You've let me crash at your place just too many times, you've fed me, given me a roof, a nice bed, incredible company...I can't repay that...and also, you can't find that in these hotels..." Aina finished saying and then softly traced her fingers on Nanaka's back, "This is my best time here...with ya'."

Nanaka stopped the faucet and gave Aina the bucket again.

"Thank you..." said Nanaka softly.

"Don't mention it..." said Aina as she washed Nanaka's back.

After a few more splashes, Nanaka's body was ready and clean. She turned around to lock her gaze with Aina who gave her a wide smile. Nanaka's heart melted.

She softly brought her right hand to touch Aina's cheek, of course, Aina understood the motion and got closer to receive the kiss.

It was soft and tender. Also short.

"Wait for me in the tub..." said Aina in her sexy mode, Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

"I thought that I could help you as well..." said Nanaka, but Aina just gave her a silly smile.

"Today it's about you... There's only one stall...and I don't want you to kneel for me...not today..." said Aina and locked her lips with Nanaka again.

Nanaka stood up from the stall slowly, giving Aina a full view of her body, and she couldn't help but catch Aina licking her lips.

"Wait, you already asked for food..." said Nanaka moving to the tub.

"Yes, I did...but may I have an appetizer?..." asked Aina following Nanaka with an intense gaze as she entered the tub.

"Mmm maybe...clean yourself first..." said Nanaka sitting in the tub.  
The temperature of the water was perfect, the bubbles were nice, the scent was delicious, and the floating flowers looked cute.

"Ah~ what a bliss...this is excellent Ainya..." said Nanaka getting comfy, "Thank you so much..."

"Don't mention it..." said Aina sitting on the stall and starting to wash herself, "It's good to take a break from time to time..."

"You are right... We will need more times like this...once the rehearsals start..." said Nanaka looking at Aina's back.

"Yeah, First Live is coming...are you nervous?" asked Aina starting to scrub.

"I'm always nervous about this project..." said Nanaka getting herself lost on Aina's body.

"Eh? Why?! It's fun... It's exciting!"

"Yes...but for me, it's always about failing..." said Nanaka more gloomy, Aina even stopped scrubbing, "I'm always behind everyone... I need to repeat my recordings hundreds of times, I need more vocal lessons... I have no stamina...I..." Nanaka closed her eyes sadly.

"Suwawa..." called Aina turning around to lock her gaze with Nanaka.

"I'm sorry... "said Nanaka, and gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm always fighting with this..." Nanaka raised her knees and hugged them.

"I was last in the latest popularity poll... I'm not popular...or 'Kanan'... I'm one of the weakest of the nine members... It's been hard...trying to stand beside someone like Arisa...not only as a 'Third years', but I have to do it with AZALEA... It's not her fault, but I still don't get why Production chose me for this role... I'm so boring...I'm not energetic...I'm too out of place..."

"If it helps, Arisha isn't that popular either..." said Aina with some goofy tone, "Neither am I, I think we 'Third years' are the ones that got it more complicated..."

"But Arisa has personality, she is someone who stands out...and you..." Nanaka snorted, "Aina, you are incredible... You have such a persona, on stage, your voice, you are cute, you are loud, funny...you can dance, you... Sing incredibly, even if you are the shortest, you've made more of an impact than the either of the eight of us..."

"Suwawa, that's not true...you have such incredible skills too!"

Nanaka laughed.

"Skills? Like what? Playing the piano? Being the gay one of the group?" said Nanaka while giggling.

"You are incredibly hardworking!" said Aina with conviction, "And you are extremely cute! And beautiful! And you have improved lots! Now you can dance five songs, and maybe at the end of the year, you will sing and dance eight...and next year more...because you work hard! Maybe you've worked harder than any of the members! And you know... I admire you because this isn't easy for you, but you are here, still, trying and trying...and you have accomplished things! And besides that, you have more jobs, and you did awesome on those while you suffered in a tired relationship!" finished Aina breathing very elaborately.

"What?" asked Nanaka looking at her, feeling that no matter what, Aina would always bring Shuka into their lives.

"I know it wasn't easy, to juggle your professional life with your personal life...it has been too hard for ya' Suwawa...you were doing your best for both lives...and I'm sorry that you needed to give up on one... But I'm sure that your professional career will rise!" said Aina with a very enthusiastic tone.

Nanaka gave her a shy smile.  
Aina was always supporting her, she shined to make her smile.

"Thank you, Aina..." said Nanaka softly.

"Trust me...it's a matter of time, and you will shine and you will blind us..." said Aina turning again to finish.

Nanaka smiled softly at her as she got comfier in the tub. Maybe Aina was right, maybe she needed to keep trying and maybe one day she would rise, or would catch up with everyone. It had only been a year since Aqours started, she just couldn't give up yet.

But it was hard. The constant feeling of failing.

The sound of water splashing made Nanaka blink abruptly and took her out of her thoughts, Aina was finishing cleaning the bucket.

"You ready?..." asked Nanaka with a shy smile.

Aina stood up and slowly turned around to face Nanaka, showing her entire body for her.

Nanaka blinked a few times and smiled sweetly.

"Get in..." said Nanaka in her low tone, Aina nodded and shyly said "with your permission..." as went into the tub; Nanaka opened her legs to let Aina sit in front of her, Aina's back resting in Nanaka's embrace.

Of course, Nanaka just couldn't wait a second to cling onto Aina, hugging her torso lovingly and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Good to know that we fit here..." said Aina moving her toes on the other side of the tub.

"It's because you are pocket-size..." said Nanaka and started giving some cute kisses on Aina's neck.

"Uhm...that comes handy..." murmured Aina.

"Yes..." purred Nanaka into Aina's ear.

Nanaka's voice was so low and deep that it made Aina jump in her spot splashing water.

Nanaka grinned; having Aina disarmed, naked and close, was like turning on a switch.

"Oh-oh...Nana...don't do that...so...mmmmm~" but Aina couldn't finish, she was caught by Nanaka's diligent hands and fingers; her right hand was teasing Aina's clit, while her left hand was busy with Aina's left breast as Nanaka was kissing, biting, and sucking her neck.

"I...I thought you...said no...OH~ sex!" complained Aina but biting her lips, Nanaka's fingers moving so diligently in all the right spots.

"I said I wasn't prepared for it...but seemed that you were..." said Nanaka in her husky tone into Aina's ear, to later bite her lobe with a bit of strength which made Aina moan.

Aina brought her hands towards Nanaka's legs for support.

"Let me thank you for cleaning my back..." said Nanaka again and gave her another hot and wet kiss on her neck, where she started to suck.

"Oh~ you will leave a mark...Suwawa...no..." cried Aina.

Nanaka opened her eyes and stopped that teasing.  
She was obedient. If Aina said "no", then it was no.

"Sorry, Ainya..." she said softly and gave her a cute kiss instead.

Aina was panting very elaborately; she lay more into the tub, brought her left hand out of the water and turned her neck a bit to face Nanaka, touching her cheek softly, they locked gazes.

"Kiss me..." begged Aina and Nanaka obeyed.

They kissed intensely while Nanaka fiercely moved her fingers, on Aina's breast as her clit, pinching her nipple hard, or rubbing the bump of nerves insatiably, both were so erect for Nanaka to play with as she pleased, that in no time Aina broke the kiss to start moaning her "dirty talk" out of control, as her hips splashed water everywhere...

"Oh fuck! yes...yes! YES! AH! AH! Faster! Fuck me! Ohhhh~ I'm coming...IM...AHHH~!" Aina arched her back splashing more water than before, as Nanaka tried to hug her tightly while receiving the orgasm.

The bathroom was silent except for the sound of a few drops falling from the faucet, and Aina's heavy pants.

"You ok Ainya-chan...?" asked Nanaka in her singsong voice.

"Ah...? Su— Suwawa...why...I wasn't...I wasn't expecting that..." Aina said panting.

"Sorry... I couldn't resist...having your body so close to me..." said Nanaka and gave Aina a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I...I love it..." said Aina faintly; Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

Aina loved being teased and "fucked" like that, more than romantic and slow "lovemaking". Nanaka smirked.

"Mmm, really?" said Nanaka huskily.

"Eh?..." said Aina in a clueless tone.

"You know...here is no one's land...it isn't my place...as it's not yours...and that King-size bed definitely isn't my bed..." said Nanaka with a more confident tone; Aina slowly sat up properly and turned around with her eyes opened wide.

"Su...Suwawa..." called Aina; Nanaka just gave her a malicious grin.

Aina moved towards her, encircling her arms around Nanaka's neck and they became lost in another kiss, a deeper, messy, and wetter one.

Nanaka was so pleased; kissing Aina's lips was so addictive that she could spend the whole night in that tub just doing that, but Aina had other plans.

She broke the kiss and gave Nanaka a sweet smile.

"Suwawa...can I...can I ask you something then?" she asked shyly.

"Sure..." said Nanaka with a wide smile, "If it's in my power..."

Aina broke her embrace and stood up revealing her wet self to Nanaka; she opened her eyes wide at the sight and followed almost every drop on Aina's body, from her legs to her face. Aina smiled maliciously at her.

Then turned around and walked a few steps towards the wall at the end of the tub, and slowly bent using her hands as support against the wall.

Nanaka's eyes widened like two fried eggs at the sight that she was even speechless, she even closed her legs involuntary.

Aina looked back to lock gazes with Nanaka, she brought her left hand towards her mouth and said...

"Can...can you...fuck me...like this...?" asked Aina with her cute tone, and with her big begging eyes.

Nanaka felt her heart racing crazily; she didn't need to think twice.

They were in no one's land, in a love hotel, and that was what was expected to happen in such places. Also, Aina had kinks, and that was a great place to put that in practice.

Nanaka stood up slowly and approached Aina almost with fear. She bit her lips.

"You...you sure?" asked Nanaka as she touched Aina's perfect and round butt.

"Yes...please...take me by my rear..." said Aina shyly, looking to the wall.

Nanaka gulped and recalled her own feeling when Aina took her rear...

She didn't say a thing and firmly grabbed Aina's hips, at the touch, Aina bent down a bit more, rising her butt for Nanaka.

With her right hand, Nanaka traveled to check Aina's wetness...

Oh...my...lord...  
She is soaked...

"Oh..." snapped Nanaka surprised, Aina started to grunt in pleasure at her touch and to move her butt impatiently..."Here I go...Ainya..." said Nanaka huskily.

So Nanaka slyly slid two fingers inside Aina's dripping core, softly of course, Aina moaned. Nanaka bit her lips, this was a kink, Aina wanted to be submitted and dominated, so Nanaka took a deep breath and drowned her senses, she started to thrust with her fingers, trying to find a good speed for Aina.

Of course, Aina started to moan loudly, to bend more and to submit more into Nanaka's thrust and fingers.

As both of their desires were being fulfilled, the room became noisy with moans, grunts, and Aina's dirty screams of pleasure that echoed in the bath as in their ears. Filling their hearts, their passion, and the hours.

Of course, when they left the bathroom, they did holding hands, the Yukatas in a very messy state, but their smiles wide in happiness as they shared kisses and touches.

They realized that the food was already served on the coffee table and there was a nice vase with the bouquet inside. Aina told Nanaka that she had asked for it too.

Then Nanaka's cheeks became wild red when realized that someone of the staff had just come while they were fucking their brains out in the bathroom. Then Aina laughed like an old man waving that problem away telling her that the staff must be used to that, or even worse.

Nanaka smiled at Aina's simple way waving off problems and kissed her again so deeply and intensely, that it was Aina who needed to stop Nanaka, to at least take a break and maybe enjoy the food.

Of course, Nanaka agreed, she realized that she needed some rest too, Aina was just too enthusiastic and had made Nanaka fuck her a few more times in the bathroom, not that she was complaining anyway. But she just couldn't deny that even if she felt tired from those rounds, she felt happy.

Aina made her happy.

They dropped their messy shapes on the "L shaped" sofa, Aina sat on top of Nanaka as they shared the food, more kisses while they fed each other and went into deep conversations about the Unit and Anchan's phone call.

For the serious conversation, Aina, of course, left Nanaka's lap and sat beside her.

The conversation ended up turning a lot into deep thoughts about how Anchan was acting as a leader; while Aina thought that Anchan was doing a great job, Nanaka begged to differ.

"You know, she is a kid a too..." said Nanaka cutting a slice of tartlet and fed Aina, "How is it?"

"Mmm, delicious...the tartlet too...points for Mike!..." said Aina while chewing, after she swallowed added, "I know she is a kid, maybe we all are, but I think you expect too much for Anchan..."

"Eat more..." said Nanaka offering another bite, Aina received it happily, "I expected nothing more from a leader than maintain the peace inside her team..."

"Mmm... And... You...think...she isn't doing a great job?" asked Aina between chewing, then grabbed her glass of juice and drank.

"She does what she can, but she needs to be more strict, like, I don't know, Arisa for example..." said Nanaka taking her tea.

"You want to have another serious dead person in the Unit?" asked Aina now taking some of the snacks, some chocolate balls.

"Not as much...but someone who can put some order; it needs to be Anchan, Arisa is in the middle of the chaos when it's about Subunits or everything for 'Second Years'." said Nanaka now rubbing her tummy, "I think I ate too much…"

"It was good right?" said Aina with a happy grin and eating another chocolate ball, "It's hard when you put it that way, I mean…" she ate another one, "it isn't our fault, it's Production's...they want 'Second Years' to do stuff, they wanted Guilty Kiss to have a fancy set…who knows! I don't care, it's not Anchan's responsibility…."

"I'm not saying it is…how can you still be eating?… Jesus…" said Nanaka drinking another sip of her tea, "Of course, it's Production's orders, and we need to obey, but when you have nine different individuals in the Unit, not all of them will be the same…and not all of them will be happy about it…we can feel…misplaced… and someone needs to set order when the Chief isn't around..."

"Are you feeling that way Suwawa…? Misplaced..." asked Aina with a sad tone.

"Well…" she took her time to think, then locked her gaze on Aina's, "it isn't that I feel misplaced inside, I feel left behind…how am I suppose to show Production and the fans that I'm capable, that I can work hard, that I can do the job…if all the opportunities are for 'Second Years'?…or for Guilty Kiss…? We all want to shine…but they keep giving the spotlights to the same people…I know we are rivals too…I need to do better…I want to…but, I need the chance…"

Aina gave her a sad face.

"I do agree with King in a lot of things…but I just… well, I know my place, and I don't have the same personality as King or Arisa, even Shuka, to complain or speak my mind…I'm not a conflictive person…and that's why Anchan seeks my advice…" said Nanaka resting her cup of tea on the coffee table.

Aina raised her eyebrows with surprise.

"Yes…that's something that I've wondered….how did this Anchan's friendship thingie started?… This is unusual… Do I need to be jealous…? I'm gonna be jealous…" said Aina in a teasing tone, Nanaka giggled.

"Don't be… well… I think, since training camp? I don't know, Ainya… we get along, when I was with Shuka we went to see her plays often or hanged out, she is a good kid…she is insecure and needs some other perspectives and as I told you, she seeks for my advice in a lot of things…" said Nanaka in a diligent tone.

"Eh?! really?…" asked Aina amused.

"She said that she finds calm in my sleepy face…" said Nanaka and shrugged, Aina deadpanned her.

"Really?…" asked Aina annoyed.

"Don't get mad…" giggled Nanaka, "She is a good kid, she is facing a leadership that she didn't want and needs support…I told her that I would support her no matter what…even if that means giving her calmness…" said Nanaka with a funny smile.

But Aina didn't look so amused.

"Sorry… is this bothering you?…" asked Nanaka now more seriously.

Aina stopped eating and looked troubled. Her sight lost on the dishes on the coffee table, maybe she was debating with herself how to act? How to react? This wasn't Shuka, it was Anchan… Why should Aina be jealous? Was she going to take her against her will again?…

"Aina…?" called Nanaka softly.

"I'm sorry…" said Aina looking at her, "You are such a good person Suwawa…I get why she looks for advice from you…" finished Aina with a soft tone.

Was she holding back…?

Nanaka smiled at her.

"Hey…come here…" said Nanaka and pat her own lap, "I want to spoil you…"

Aina raised her eyebrows with sadness, maybe understanding that Nanaka saw through her incoming jealousy.

"I'm disgusting..." murmured Aina in shame, Nanaka gave her another smile.

"Aina, come here..." ordered Nanaka with more strength in her voice, but with kindness, she patted her lap once again.

Aina shyly nodded, understanding her behavior, and like a scolded child sat on Nanaka's lap, encircling her arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry Suwawa..." said Aina with sadness, hugging her.

Nanaka answered the hug with kindness and rubbed her back while snuggling into Aina's neck.

"You are such a baby..." murmured Nanaka, "A very loud one..."

Aina giggled, and departed from the hug to lock gazes with Nanaka.

"You love me, right?" asked Aina shyly.

"Yes Aina, I do..." said Nanaka with her soft tone; both shared a smile, and of course, locked their lips together.

The kiss started softly, tenderly, and very slow. But Aina was a little bit eager to go deeper, so she started to put her tongue inside, trying to make it wetter and messier, she wanted to take Nanaka.

Aina undid Nanaka's bun with her left hand, making her silky hair fall over her shoulders, and started to press her body against Nanaka's, sticking her chest to her.

Of course, the Yukata was made of thin cloth and felt almost as if Aina's bare breasts were against her chest.

Intoxicated by lust and Aina's lips and tongue, Nanaka just couldn't take it anymore and with skillful hands undid the knot in Aina's Yukata, and with a strong movement opened in two, reveling two good reasons why Aina was irresistible while naked.

"Oh~! Suwawa so bold..." snapped Aina almost in Mari's tone, but Nanaka didn't care and trapped Aina's lips once again for more kisses.

Clearly, Nanaka didn't want to waste time, so she started groping Aina's breast with her two hands, making Aina grunt into the kiss.

But Aina had another idea.

She undid the Yukata down to her hips and kissed Nanaka with more intensity, squeezing Nanaka onto the couch, and while kissing her also brought her hands to the front and also undid the knot of Nanaka's Yukata, opening it and then taking it off.

Aina was possessed by lust too and started delivering kisses and licks on Nanaka's neck.

"Mmm Ai…Aina…wa…wait…" murmured Nanaka.

Aina stopped kissing her and then noticed that they were almost falling off the sofa.

"You…you don't like it…?" asked Aina with panic in her voice.

"No…it's not…its…I—" tried Nanaka.

"Let me do you," said Aina, "I'm hungry for you…"

"Oh…eh?" said Nanaka clueless.

"Right in the bathroom, you did me…and several times...I want to do you…" said Aina softly and with a big smile, "I promise I'm not going to take you…I want to …eat you… May I?"

Nanaka blinked a few times, indeed, Aina's gluttony was something else. She nodded.

At least this time Aina was thinking in every step before doing something to Nanaka, and that melted her heart. This time Aina was asking for her permission.

"Good," said Aina and stood up from Nanaka's lap, removed what was left of the Yukata and put it on the sofa, of course, she was completely naked, then she extended a hand for Nanaka to stand up too.

When she did, it was Aina who removed her clothes with soft movements, leaving Nanaka naked too. Then grabbed Nanaka's hands and started giving lovely kisses to her fingers.

"I love this…part…of…you…" said Aina while kissing, then held her hands and dragged Nanaka to the elbow of the "L shaped" sofa.

Aina sat.

Nanaka looked at her with a confused gaze, she thought that Aina would take her to the bed. To the King-size bed. But Aina gave her a goofy smile.

They were still holding hands; Aina brought Nanaka's hands up again and kiss them lovingly.

"I…I want you to…sit on my face…" Aina asked softly, her cheeks bright red.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"Eh…? What?… Why—"

"C'mon…I'm hungry…" said Aina trying to cover her embarrassment with a bolder tone and pulling Nanaka's body towards her.

Nanaka just couldn't say a thing and landed with her knees and hands on the sofa on t it's backrest as a reflex.

"Aina…are you sure…?" asked Nanaka maybe a little bit scared; Aina's head was on her stomach.

"Yes, don't worry…fill me in…" said Aina still covering her embarrassment with her boldness as she lay more onto the sofa and grabbed Nanaka's thighs.

Nanaka couldn't help but move her torso up, standing on her knees afraid to stifle Aina with her weight.

"It's ok..." said Aina moving down and pulling Nanaka's body again towards her, of course, now her head right at her crotch.

"Oh, my oh my..." mumbled Nanaka with embarrassment as Aina grabbed her butt with a firm grip.

Aina giggled.

"C'mon, Suwawa... Don't be shy, you are dripping wet…." and Aina gave her a deep kiss on her right inner thigh, Nanaka shivered in her spot and felt weak on the knees, of course, she lowered her hips involuntarily and Aina took the advantage to pull Nanaka's body with more strength towards her to lick her slit.

Nanaka moaned at the sensation. She couldn't deny that it felt incredible. Trying hard to resist the feeling, Nanaka still wanted to put all her weight on her knees to avoid sitting on Aina's face, but Aina was insistent and her grip on Nanaka's butt became stronger as she kept pulling her down.

"Ah...ah...Aina...mmmm" mumbled Nanaka shyly, of course, Aina was devouring her fiercely, to the point that her knees just gave in and Nanaka finally sat on Aina's face.

It was an incredible sensation.

Aina's tongue moved fast, twitching, licking and curving in the right places. It was making Nanaka lose all her senses. Aina stopped her tongue for a second to give special treatment to her clit, sucking it, and playing with it and using her lips.

She started to move her hips, her grip on the backrest was even painful on her fingers, trying to resist the urge to move at a faster speed, remembering that Aina's head was under her.

But Aina was too good at that.

Nanaka started to moan louder, her voice mixing with the wet sounds of Aina's tongue and her own wetness. Definitely, that made her hornier and wetter.

Suddenly she felt something moving in her rear; using what was left of her senses Nanaka could identify it being Aina's fingers that started to wander around, she was playing with her butt cheeks.

"Ai...Aina what...mmmm Ahhh~" Nanaka interrupted, Aina's tongue started to penetrate her and that was enough for Nanaka to lose it.

It was as if Aina had pressed a switch inside Nanaka; she started fiercely moving her hips without any control, her head back, eyes closed tightly, even her back was arching into the movement as Nanaka started to moan incredibly loud for her own taste.

She was totally out of control. She forgot completely that Aina's face was below her, she just moved insatiably against her face, feeling that crazy tongue inside and Aina's curious fingers exploring all her lower half.

It was an amazing feeling, she felt that her hip might fall from all the movement, but she just didn't have any control over it.

"Ahh! Ahhh, Aina! I'm...I'm...AHHHH~!" Nanaka moaned louder as her back arched receiving an incredible orgasm.

The room became silent except for Nanaka's hard pants and her very elaborate breathing. Her body was tired, very sweaty, and bent forward, her eyes shut tight as she recovered her senses.

Nanaka tried hard not to fall with all her weight on Aina's face; her knees were shivering, and she felt tired. Maybe she had burned more calories in that single round of sex than an intense dance practice. Her thighs were really sore.

"Ah...ah..." panted Nanaka with difficulties; she opened her eyes softly, looking down and searching for Aina, "Aina...Aina-chan... You...you ok?"

Nanaka could only see half of Aina's face, from half of her nose up, of course, the rest was still hidden below Nanaka's core. Aina had her eyes closed, but she abruptly opened them to lock gazes with Nanaka; Aina gave her a long lick.

"AH~!" moaned Nanaka, arching her back and throwing her head back again.

"Ya' kidding...I'm in heaven here..." said Aina as she continued licking Nanaka's core a little more.

"S—...stop...Ah...Aina...hmmm" tried Nanaka, but of course, Aina's head was buried there and she had no strength left to get her out of her crotch.

"Can't help it...you are so delicious..." Aina kept murmuring while licking all around Nanaka's slit.

Nanaka was grunting again, but both concentrations were interrupted by their phones. If both phones were ringing it could only mean that it was the Aqours' LINE chat, or the Third Years one.

"Ignore it..." mumbled Aina focused on her duty.

"Ah...no, I can't feel my legs...Aina..." said Nanaka, and using all her strength moved to the side of the sofa, falling very ungracefully on it.

Aina giggled.

Nanaka stretched her legs, it was painful.

"Thanks so much for dessert..." said Aina sitting up on the sofa, looking at Nanaka with a malicious smile.

Nanaka from her melting and indecorous position gave her a tired smile.

Aina licked her lips and then her fingers like if she was tasting whipped cream, then she locked her eyes with Nanaka.

"What? I don't like to leave leftovers..." said Aina with a wide smile.

"You...you are so weird..." said Nanaka trying to sit in a better position, "Jesus! I'm...sore..."

"I believe my name is Aina...I can be Jesus..." mocked Aina and then she laughed. Nanaka rolled her eyes.

Then Aina stood up.

"You know I love your taste and scent, but I'm gonna wash my face if you are ok...?" said Aina while moving back to the bathroom.

Nanaka nodded faintly, that was indeed a good call knowing that she didn't like her own taste.

She rested on the sofa like a melted corpse for a few minutes until she remembered the phone; it was late, why would Aqours members be texting at those hours. Maybe something had happened.

With weak desire, Nanaka tried to move off the sofa, her legs were like jelly but she managed to grab her purse from the dresser.

She took her phone out and opened her eyes wide in surprise.

The message was from Arisa on the Third Year's LINE chat.

**Finally! Congratulations! ** **＼** **(** **)** **／**

"What the hell?" said Nanaka confused.

"What?" asked Aina from the bathroom.

"The message...it's from Arisa..." answered Nanaka with a weird tone, like no matter how many times she read it, she couldn't get it.

"Oh..." said Aina softly.

"Did you win the lottery?" asked Nanaka still confused.

"EH?! What? " snapped Aina still in the bathroom, "You mean spending the night with you counts as if I had won the lottery... Then yes..."

I doubt this "Finally congratulations" is because Aina has just eaten me... Or the fact that we are in a love hotel or something...Arisa doesn't know that we are together...

Nanaka giggled.

"Arisa sent us congratulations..." said Nanaka dryly.

Aina laughed.

"Well, you had a hell of an orgasm! Congrats!" mocked Aina, Nanaka rolled her eyes.

"Did you win something?... Or you were in a magazine or the such?" asked Nanaka in a dry tone, then she opened her phone to answer Arisa.

"No Suwawa, I haven't won a thing...or did anything lately that requires congratulations..." said Aina leaving the bathroom.

They shared some smiles.

Before Aina started walking to grab her phone, they shared a soft kiss, then Aina continued her path.

"I don't know, it's late...that's why I got worried...no one writes this late..." said Nanaka writing Arisa back.

**Waa?... (** **＾＾；** **)**

Aina took her phone and walked towards the bed and sat on it doing a cute jump.

"Mmm weird, maybe Arisha just lost a screw..." said Aina with her phone and wrote.

**Waa? (** **_** **)**

Then giggled.

Nanaka and Aina shared a complicit smile. Nanaka thought about throwing her phone back to her purse and continue enjoying her Aina a bit more, and maybe Aina was thinking the same because her gaze became intense while checking her out.

Yes, she was still naked for Aina to enjoy the view.

But Arisa's answer was quicker than both of them to react at something that wasn't the phone.

**Hurry up and check your social media! ** **۹** **(Ò** **ہ** **Ó)** **۶**

"Eh? The social media?" read Nanaka.

"Mmm, what day is today?" asked Aina, her eyes glued to her phone.

"Well, it's past midnight...so it's the thirtieth already..." said Nanaka checking her phone, "Why?"

But Aina didn't answer, she was frowning while searching for something on her phone, her eyes moving up and down.

"Maybe it's the magazine...but... Why her 'final congratulations',? This isn't—" Nanaka was saying.

"Suwawa..." interrupted Aina, her tone was strong, strong enough to shut Nanaka abruptly.

Aina looked at her with wide tearing eyes.

"What?... What is it...?" said Nanaka and walked a few steps towards Aina.

Aina got off of the bed, her right hand on her mouth, tears falling from her eyes;

"The...the results..." she said, "The popularity poll...Suwawa... YOU WON THE POLL!"

"Eh...?"

"YOU GOT THE CENTER! 'KANAN-CHAN'!" shouted Aina still with tears falling and showing Nanaka her phone.

Nanaka blinked a few times, then realized that she wasn't wearing her contacts, but what Aina had said felt like a dream.

"What...what?" she asked not believing a thing.

"Check it! See for yourself!" said Aina, she was in such a shock that she just couldn't move from her spot.

Nanaka brought her phone up and opened her social media, she didn't need to search long as Aina did, it was the first thing on her Twitter.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide. Everything was green.

The results of the popularity poll were up. And just as Aina shouted, Matsuura Kanan had won it. She was first, on the top. It felt unreal.

The weakest of the members, the one who was always behind, the one who lacked stamina, the one who couldn't sing and dance at the same time, the one that needed to repeat her recordings thousands of times, the one who never stood out, the quiet one, the one who wasn't up for the task and Production had needed to change her character for... The one who had to give up the leadership to another member because she lacked personality, the one who couldn't do a simple leapfrog...

The one who was LAST on the first poll.

"I...I won..." she murmured without realizing her sight was blurry, her voice cracked; she was crying.

She dropped her phone and brought her hands to her face.

"Oh, Suwawa!" called Aina and moved towards her quickly, "Don't, don't cry..."

"These...these are tears of joy..." said Nanaka moving her hands to her cheeks to look at Aina.

Aina was crying too, she smiled wide and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud...I'm so proud...I... CONGRATULATIONS!" shouted Aina still hugging her and crying on her belly, "I love you I love you... I knew you would win...oh my God, I'm so happy..."

Nanaka didn't say a thing, her tears were falling without control. It was pure joy.

After that terrible year when she came into a project, who knows why, and who knows how she got the role of Kanan, a character that had NOTHING she could relate to. By some miracle, she had gotten it. And after she did, she sucked at it. Not having the right tone, she had given Production more headaches than relief and made everything hard and complicated, not only for her role but her role inside the Unit.

Her friendship with Arisa compromised by her own failure.

A failure.

She was a failure.

One after another. Frustrated almost the whole year.

But now...she had won.

She had the Center.

Nanaka hugged Aina tightly and cried with her. It was a mixed feeling of joy and sadness, maybe a bit of satisfaction. But sure it tasted as glory too.

"I... how...how was it for 'Mari'?" asked Nanaka in her cracked voice.

"Who the fuck cares?! Suwawa!" snapped Aina and separate from Nanaka's belly to look at her, she brought up her hands and grabbed Nanaka's cheeks, both girls crying, "I can't care less, if 'Mari-chan' is last, well so be it; you won...YOU WON!"

"I won..." repeated Nanaka softly, trying to convince herself.

"I'm the one who knows best how hard you worked for this, how hard you have been struggling with this...how painful it has been... How frustrating...you deserve it...you will shine...you will make us blind!" said Aina with such energy that made Nanaka cry more.

Aina was the witness of Nanaka's every single failure in her performance as Kanan inside the Sunshine project. She had been in every one of the failures, since the voice check, from failing the leapfrog to being the perfect mocking target of the Lead Teacher while dancing and failing at recording... Aina was always there.

There to support her, there to encourage her, there to collect every piece of herself, of her failures. All the shards that had been spread for about a year, Aina had collected them all... And there she was, gluing them for Nanaka to shine.

"I... I shine..." murmured Nanaka and grabbed Aina's cheeks with her hands, getting lost in Aina's watery eyes, Aina nodded. She was equally emotional about everything to even mumble a word.

"I love you... I love you so much..." said Nanaka with a strong and loving voice, it was like having her heart and mind clear, no doubts about anything.

Aina smiled wide.

And they kissed.

Maybe it was salty, but tasted like victory, like perfection.

It didn't matter if the world ended that morning, Nanaka had reached happiness in a different dimension. She had the Center, she had Aina's unconditional love, she even had a magazine cover! The building wasn't enough to hold such happiness.

It was Aina who broke the kiss as she caressed Nanaka's cheeks, they locked gazes.

"Suwa Nanaka..." called Aina with her mature tone, Nanaka blinked, "May I make love to you tonight?"

Nanaka felt her breath was taken away.

She closed her eyes slowly, letting her tears of happiness fall helplessly from her eyes and cheeks. Then nodded.

Maybe she deserved so much love in her life, after all, it had been a rough year, from her failures in the Project to her painful and failed relationship.

It was time to be happy.

Aina held her hands and softly guided Nanaka towards the bed, where she sat.

Aina caressed her cheeks, softly cleaning every single tear from her eyes and cheeks with such love that Nanaka felt Aina's touch soft as feathers.

Then Aina caressed Nanaka's lips, softly; Nanaka responded with a soft kiss on her fingers. Both smiled at each other.

There was so much love in Aina's gaze that it made Nanaka frail like a flower.

Aina softly touched Nanaka's cheeks once again and caressed them;

"You are so beautiful..." said Aina with love, dazzled.

Nanaka brought her hands to softly touch Aina's arms, she closed her eyes trying to feel her love completely, but Aina just trapped her lips into a sweet kiss.

It was soft, it felt safe, it felt right.

Somehow, Aina's passion and clumsiness found a way to behave and be something else, like a complete feeling. A mature message that Aina was trying to send to Nanaka.

It was communication.

Aina was in control of it. But in a mature way.

She wasn't taking over Nanaka or doing something against her will, or fulfilling a kink. Not at all.

There was communication with each other in that kiss, as Aina was deepening it, Nanaka was felt lost in Aina's love.

She didn't realize how, but somehow Aina made Nanaka lay on her back while she climbed the bed and straddled her, their chest against each other's, feeling their breasts, their skin on each other.

Nanaka wanted to melt in Aina's body again, but this time, she was on the receiving end. And felt right. Aina had control of everything, but it was in Nanaka's way.

Aina stopped kissing her for a few seconds to look at Nanaka with such a loving gaze that it melted her heart.

"This isn't your bed..." said Aina softly, "This is our bed..."

Nanaka opened her sleepy eyes in surprise, feeling that her body was just too small to hold such a feeling of love; she realized that Aina was serious about everything, that she was going to make love to her, in a King-size bed, surrounded by red rose petals.

Almost if this was taken from one of those cheesy western love movies, but Nanaka was pleased, she was in love, and was so full of love that the only thing that crossed her mind was...

Perfect.

Everything was perfect.

Aina touched her skin with her soft baby hands, it gave her incredible electric sensations on all her body. Without taking her eyes from Nanaka's, she traced her body completely until reaching her hip, where Nanaka made a cute jump on her spot. Of course, that was a weak spot.

Aina smiled softly at her.

"I...I'm going to make love to you, Suwa Nanaka..." said Aina in her mature tone, so in control of everything that Nanaka didn't even realize when Aina started to play with the wetness in her core.

Nanaka also traced Aina's body with her fingers, trying to convince herself that it was Aina the one who was on top of her.

"You are ready..." said Aina moving her fingers all around Nanaka's slit, "Should...do I need a condom?... " teased Aina, Nanaka giggled.

She moved her arms to hug Aina, but in a quick movement, she just undid Aina's bun, making her silky hair fall on her back and shoulders. She tossed the scrunchie somewhere else.

Then she encircled her arms around Aina's shoulders.

"No, I want you raw in me...I want to feel you," said Nanaka with her low tone, her eyes glued onto Aina's, "make love to me, Suzuki Aina…"

Aina smiled wide; with a slow movement, Aina went to her lips, as Nanaka opened her legs and locked them on Aina's hips to feel Aina's fingers getting inside her.

Of course, Nanaka moaned at the sensation of finally having Aina's fingers inside her. No pain, just pleasure, and love.

As they started to move in their act of love, Aina's thrusts became intense as their love was being consumed.

There was no more doubt, there were no more fears, just love and the feeling that finally, after a year of frustrations and pain, the sun was finally shining on Nanaka.

Finally, all of Nanaka's efforts had paid off; it was a privilege, an honor, almost a miracle. But she couldn't be happier about it.

That night, Aina made love to her several times, in a very romantic and intense way. There was love, lust, respect, and why not, a few giggles and laughing. Mostly because Aina's fingers were just too short, but still, that wasn't important for Nanaka.

What was important was that finally, she felt happy, complete and nothing could break that feeling.

She would shine to make her fans happy and smile, she couldn't let them down, not after all the effort they had put on choosing her, and now she was determined to shine for Aina to smile too. For them to shine together, to embrace this wonderful feeling.

It was perfect.

She shined.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

#LoveforNanaka

FINALLY! we can deliver some love for Nanaka! at last a happy ending! - not everything must be drama and painful for her, right?-

I don't know if I'll be able to deliver another chapter before New Year... but I'll try my best! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و  
Thanks so much for Favs, Kudos, and Comments!  
See you next time! (◕‿◕✿)


	5. Chapter 5

WE ARE SO SORRY! (〃艸〃) - Misha Here btw-

It's been 3 months! yes, 3 months! and no updates! we are really sorry...  
But Life got complicated for both authors.  
We hope this chapter can compensate for those months away...

It is LONG, with LOTS OF DETAILS and very dense, so we hope you can enjoy it! So, if you need to stay at home, this is a good way to spend some time. So please, make yourself comfortable and enjoy the ride. ´･ᴗ･`

We remind you that there's A TIMELINE.  
These stories have an order! the Timeline is on our profile! ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧ So please make sure to check it out.

Also, we have Twitter ( /at/Mishaworks & /at/NylundSarah if you want to say Hi and talk about whatever you want... :3)

Anyways... Let's welcome Mrs. Drama again.

See You at the end!

Enjoy! (ŐωŐ人)

(See at the end for more notes!)

* * *

Shards Under a Mask.

Chapter 5.

The Answer lies Within.

—-**0. November 2016. 0**—

Her cheeks just couldn't stand much more smiling and laughing. Maybe she had bowed and said "Thank you" like thousands of times by that time of the day, but indeed, everything was worth it.

It was November the 2nd, and that only meant one thing.  
Suwa Nanaka's birthday.

Well, also that it was AZALEA's second week on the radio, and for Nanaka to meet her fellow Subunit members on the day of her birthday, or doing some Sunshine related activities, meant that her Birthday wouldn't be unnoticed as the previous year.

Remembering that last year, it had been a Monday and after a very busy weekend, where she was busy with "Third Years" on the campaign for the First Single, she got that Monday off, her situation with Shuka was a mess, and she spent the afternoon drinking bad green tea at "_Moriva Coffee_" with Aina.

Sure, now it was different.

First of all, it was a Wednesday.

Her day started great, with all members texting her congratulations on the Aqours LINE chat. Shuka sent her a very polite message in the group chat and another more personal in their private one.

It made Nanaka smile softly about it, maybe Nanaka was just waiting for a regular message along with the other members, but it sure made her feel warm inside to know that despite Shuka being her Ex and all the problems they might have suffered, there was still friendship and some sort of love.

Shuka even uploaded a picture on her Twitter greeting her. It was the picture they had taken before the NAOMI's Room presentation. (The one where they looked cute and smiling shyly towards the camera.)

The one who wasn't soft or smooth about it was Aina.  
She not only wrote on the Aqours LINE chat with lots of love stickers and very effusively, but also sent her a lovely birthday message on the private chat. For a second, Nanaka's heart shrank thinking that maybe all the effusiveness on the members' chat would be weird and would make them start wondering why Aina was so lovely while Shuka was just too polite, but then, this was Aina who they were talking about, and all of them knew that Aina was head over heels about Nanaka.

The weird thing was that Shuka didn't say a thing about it.

But, that not being an issue, she just went with the flow and continued her morning.

Her parents were also at home and celebrated her on the weekend; they celebrated her birthday and her cover in the "_Nikkei Entertainment! Anime Special Actor Bible 2017"; _and because her parents were there, it meant that she was spoiled all morning with a yummy birthday breakfast.

Later she needed to go to her agency, Amuleto, to define a new job she had gotten as the voice of "Sunny Funny" (a Sunflower on the spinoff series from "Parappa the Rapper"), and how she would need to attend on that matters on the 4th of the month.

Of course, going to her agency got her more love and birthday wishes from her colleagues and superiors.

Later, after a 30 minutes ride on the Yamanote subway line, she came to the Lantis Building for her recording session with AZALEA. And as she expected, she arrived on time for Arisa and King to congratulate her, but not only because of her birthday, but also because of winning the Center for the Third Single.

They gave her a cake while they reviewed the script, it was small but looked indeed yummy. It had cute cat patterns on top and a piece of chocolate that said: "Suwawa Happy Birthday, Let's hug".  
So of course, she took some pictures of the cake. Arisa took one of her with the chocolate, and she was happy to take a selfie with it and her Subunit members as well. Those were uploaded straight to her Twitter.

But! They couldn't eat it until after the broadcast, because they needed to talk about it on the show.

The radio program went smoothly; King being the energetic one in the unit made it very lively as the main MC. Nanaka was feeling lively too, and even made the "Maru" sign for King's Call&Response, even if this was a radio show and no one in the audience would be able to see it, but it sure made King happy. (Mostly because King complained quite a few times about Arisa and Nanaka not doing it in the last episode. Nanaka even mentioned that it was silly...)

They self-proclaimed the program _"Aza-raji"_, inserted a unique and only AZALEA section about doing some "love advice" corner, read some letters and played some SIF.

When they were discussing doing this special corner - a corner that Arisa wanted to do really badly- King teased Nanaka quite a lot because she was the one in a "Relationship" and knew better about love and stuff. Arisa let out a bitter laugh over this, while Nanaka just deadpanned them. But later they determined that Nanaka should be the one reading the concerned letters in her deep voice, in order to take this more seriously and to make it feel like a "real radio show". Truth to be told, Nanaka had the best deep voice of the three for that task.

The broadcast went pretty good with no further issues, and the program ended after 40 minutes with a last round of applause.

"That was fun!" said King taking off her headphones.

"Yes! It was, I'm looking forward to next week!" said Arisa also taking hers off.

Nanaka smiled softly at them but it wasn't convincing at all. She removed her headphones too.

"Eh? What's wrong Suwawa?" asked Arisa grabbing her papers.

"Eh? Nothing nothing…we need to enjoy it while it lasts, right?" said Nanaka also taking her papers.

"Oh, is it about you being fourth in the '_Uraraji'_ poll?" asked King grabbing her blank papers, "This weren't used!" she kept talking showing the blank paper, "I was totally in the mood for taking notes from our love section…"

Nanaka giggled.

"Oh, yes, that's a shame Suwawa, I'm sorry…" said Arisa softly while standing up, "I wrote down some things, but then it was no use, it was fun though."

"It can't be helped, and I have no regrets about it…I won the Third Single's Center…and that's great…Anchan will do a great job on the radio with you…" said Nanaka with a soft tone and taking her cake.

"I'm surprised, you were third in the midway results from last week…" said King now moving out.

"Well, it can't be helped…" said Nanaka moving along.

"Don't worry, we will do our best with Aikyan and Anchan!" said Arisa with a smug face.

Nanaka gave her an apologetic smile; of course, she would have loved to be part of the radio. She WAS a radio personality and had experience, also it's a job she liked, because she only needed her voice, no need to make a fool of herself, or try to be energetic like in a _Niconama_, but, the fans had voted, and the winners were Aikyan, Arisa, and Anchan.

It seemed that Anchan had climbed the poll the previous week, and then, there was nothing else to do.  
But Nanaka was just happy about her own Center, the magazine cover, and the love she had received so far…

"Yes yes…" said King with a tired tone, "I wish I could win a thing, y' know?…"

"I can give you a piece of cake…" said Nanaka with a nonchalant tone.

King turned and looked at Nanaka with a deadpan face.

"C'mon, let's eat it… don't make such a face…" said Arisa passing by.

"I thought we could go and have lunch….it's almost time…" said King walking.

"Oh! That's a good idea…" said Arisa, then looked at Nanaka, "We can go and celebrate you! It's your birthday after all…"

Nanaka didn't say a thing…actually, she had plans.

"Let me see if I can find a good place nearby…" said King bringing her phone out of the pocket.

"We should eat the cake…I don't want to be carrying it around…" said Nanaka, but also, in order to spend time with her Subunit members and later tell them that she just couldn't go with them.

"Good point…" said Arisa.

They walked to Production's office to drop their scripts, receive the congratulations for a job well done from the Chief of Staff, and then went to the cafeteria area to start eating the cake.  
While King and Nanaka searched for a good table, Arisa asked for some plates and a knife, they had already asked for some forks before the broadcast.

"But, what about lunch…?" said King still looking at her phone while taking a seat.

"It's still early, this can be a mid-morning snack…?" said Nanaka taking one of the fancy forks.

"It's a huge cake for the three of us…" said King looking away from her phone and looking down at the cake.

"You chose it…" said Arisa coming back with the borrowed knife and dishes.

She placed the plates on the tables; Nanaka picked up one for her.

"Ah, yes…because I thought Suwawa would take it home…" said King taking the plate for her. Arisa started cutting the cake.

"Eh? Still, at my place we are just three…" said Nanaka amusedly.

"Oh? What about Shuka? Isn't she going to your place today?" asked King.

Arisa stopped cutting. Looked at King, then looked at Nanaka seriously.

Nanaka had her "Suwa face".

"What?… What's with this mood…? Isn't she?" asked King again looking at both girls; Arisa and Nanaka shared some looks.  
Of course, Arisa couldn't help her in that situation, so Nanaka should bring up a lie on her own.

"I…I don't think so…" said Nanaka blinking a few times, Arisa continued cutting.

"Oh…what a bummer…" said King without showing enough interest and her sight turned again towards her phone.

Nanaka looked at Arisa, both bit their lips.

Arisa cut three generous slices and served the plates, of course, there were leftovers.

Nanaka looked at the cake with a sad face.

"Looks Yummy…" said King, "Don't worry, remember that I'm one of Aqours' gluttons, I can take care of the rest…"

"You shouldn't eat that much…you need to take care of yourself…" scolded Arisa.

"You eat quite a lot too..." murmured Nanaka teasing Arisa.

"Aw, C'mon! I—"King was saying when a loud and well known voice interrupted her.

"HERE YOU ARE!" they heard.

The three girls turned around to look at a happy Aina walking towards their table; of course, her particular shout didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the people in the cafeteria, but at this point, people were used to Suzuki Aina's weirdness.

"Ainya?" asked King, confused.

"What is Aina-san doing here?…" mumbled Arisa, then looked at Nanaka; she raised her eyebrows.

"Was looking for ya' in the studio…Didn't know….oh—it's the cake!" said Aina with her happy tone pointing at it.

"Welcome…" said Nanaka softly.

Aina looked at her and extended her arms.

"**Happy birthday**, Suwawa-chan!" said Aina with a lovely tone; Nanaka stood up and answered the hug.

They stood there hugging for like a full minute.

"Does Shuka know about this?" asked King in her teasing tone.

Nanaka broke the hug and turned towards the table.

"Please have a seat…" said Arisa offering the chair next to Nanaka.

"Good job you three, that was a very funny broadcast!" said Aina moving beside Nanaka.

"She doesn't…" Nanaka answered King, and then sat again, Aina, followed through.  
"She is busy today…I guess…"

"What are you doing here…?" asked King while eating her piece of cake, "Do we have practice?" said King looking at Arisa; she shook her head.

"Do you want some cake Ainya…?" offered Nanaka.

"We need another fork…" said Arisa quickly, trying to stand up but Aina stopped her.

"Don't worry Arisha, we can share…right?" she asked towards Nanaka; who smiled sweetly at her.

"Eh? May I ask again if Shuka is ok with this?" asked King, her teasing tone long forgotten.

"Leave Shuka alone…" said Arisa in a strong tone, then turned towards Aina "If I knew you were free today I would have asked you to come and surprise Suwawa with the cake, as she did for your birthday…"

"Eh? Yeah, it would have been a nice surprise… but I was busy this morning…" said Aina with a sweet tone, then looked at Nanaka with lovely eyes, "Besides, that would have been worse for Shukashuu, wouldn't it?" Nanaka smiled at her.

King deadpanned.

"So you were busy this morning…" continued King with confused tone and playing with her fork in the cake; her gaze glued to the cream.

"Yes...I was at my agency…I got new jobs that I needed to take care of…" said Aina with a happy tone and opening her mouth for Nanaka to feed her.

Arisa raised her eyebrows in surprise seeing that.

"Your agency…? Isn't in Shinjuku?…" asked King once again with suspicious tone, then raised her sight towards Nanaka and Aina, she blinked.

"What the hell just happen?" she asked

"How is it?" asked Nanaka towards Aina with a goofy smile, totally ignoring King.

"Delicious…" said Aina covering her mouth and looking at Nanaka with love in her eyes, "The cake too…" she mumbled at the end.

"Suwa-san, Suzuki-san…" Arisa called softly; both looked at her innocently.

King left her fork on the table and looked at them with curious eyes. Then fixed her sight on Aina.

"How is it that Shuka hasn't already punched you?" she asked.

"What? Why would she punch me?" asked Aina in her innocent tone; Nanaka took a bite of her cake.

"This is really good King…" said Nanaka, "Thanks so much for picking this cake…"

"Don't change the subject…" said King looking at Nanaka, then her sight turned to Aina once again, "You should be in Shinjuku at your agency…and…you are here, and not Shuka….she should be here…and be fed by Suwawa... don't think that I didn't notice that…this is weird...Arisha...?"

Arisa kept eating her cake with her eyebrows raised and nodding softly.  
It looked like she wasn't going to get into this discussion, but somehow she agreed with King.

"What's wrong with a _friend_ coming to see me for my birthday?…" asked Nanaka with a normal tone, like this wasn't important, Aina looked at her with sad eyes.

"You feed your friends?" asked King incredulously.

"Yes, sure, why not?… do you want me to feed you too?" asked Nanaka with a sweet smile.

King raised her eyebrows in surprise, she wasn't expecting Nanaka's answer being so straight to the bone.

"Here birthday girl, take a bite too…" said Aina with a lovely tone, who took the fork and fed Nanaka a piece of cake.

It surprised Nanaka, so her feeding was a little bit clumsy and got some cream on her right cheek.

"Oh oh, sorry…my bad…" said Aina hurrying up and leaving the fork on the table, and started looking around for some tissues or napkins. Nanaka froze on the spot feeling the cold cream on her cheek.

"I don't have a napkin…here…see?" said Aina with a soft tone while wiping the cream with her finger, then licked the cream from it, "Nothing happened…"

"Thank you Ainya…" said Nanaka in her singsong tone.

King opened her eyes wide, and her mouth like a fish. Then turned towards Arisa and with an outraged tone asked;

"And this is normal for you?… Aren't you going to say something?"

"This is normal for me…" said Arisa still eating, "You get used to them in the 'Third Years' group…"

"Eh?!" snapped King.

"Yes, they are so gay together…" finished Arisa with annoyance, knowing that Nanaka was playing with fire.

Nanaka and Aina kept feeding each other, almost ignoring the pair in front of them.

"_Yo yo, yo_...and does Shuka know about _this_ in particular?" King asked Arisa.

"Mmm..." Arisa stopped eating and looked at Nanaka with annoyance, like saying, 'this is your mess clean it up', but Nanaka was more immersed in Aina's goofy smile and into feeding each other.

"I wouldn't make a fuss about it..." said Arisa softly, "And I would appreciate it if you stayed cool about it too..."

"Why? I mean... they look cute, but here ain't no cameras or fans for them to act like..._this_..." continued King in a concerned tone, "Don't deny that this look weird..."

"You get used to it..." said Arisa, not quite convincing.

Nanaka stopped baby feeding Aina and cleared her throat.  
Of course, she wasn't expecting to have cake with AZALEA members after the recording. She agreed to have lunch with Aina and spend the afternoon as well since they wouldn't be able to have Nanaka's place for themselves due to Suwa Parents being home. And besides the fact that Suwa Parents loved Aina, it wasn't appropriate to unwrap her Aina present there.

With that in mind, as soon as Nanaka saw Aina walking into the cafeteria, her senses clouded and started to become all mellow and sweet with Aina because that was the plan she had. Of course, such behavior with Arisa around wasn't a problem anymore, but for King it was; she needed to cool down the situation.

"Kanako," called Nanaka in a very serious tone, King stopped looking at Arisa to lock her gaze with her, "Stop searching for nothing, Aina and I are close _friends,_ Shuka is ok with it, so stop worrying..."

King made a bitter face while Aina bit her lips making a sad face.

"You…you would be surprised how mature Shuka has become lately…we have learned to behave with each other." said Nanaka in her monotone; it made Arisa and Aina almost choke with the cake.

Of course, it wasn't that Shuka had matured, they had broken up and started to get some distance from each other.

"So...it's ok if I upload that picture of me hugging you from behind that we took on the NAOMI's Room presentation?" asked King with a cocky smile.

"Sure, do it." said Nanaka without a care; Aina cleared her throat and Arisa almost dropped her fork.

_Sorry, Shuka..._

"Ok...if Shuka is ok..." murmured King.

"She is, and stop worrying, she was busy today, we can celebrate my birthday at another time…I'm just happy to enjoy this wonderful cake with my two favorite Units and people…So, please stop this inquisition… This is as stupid as your 'human candle thingie' with the cake..." and then she smiled at King.

"Hey! We can't light fire inside the building, no fair!… but, aw Suwawa you really mean it?" asked King, "She mean it…you are important Arisha…" King looked at Arisa.

Arisa rolled her eyes; of course, Third Years and AZALEA were there, the only real looney was King.

"Well, she better like me, at this point I'm the one who needs to bear with her shit…" said Arisa kind of annoyed.

"So nice…" said Nanaka with her "Suwa face", then turned to Aina; she was definitely not happy.  
Nanaka made a sad face.

"Hahaha, makes sense, you two must be tired of seeing each other's faces… same must be for Shukashuu and Anchan, but they don't seem tired of each other…" said King amused, eating her last bite of cake.

"That's because they are kids… they get along…" Arisa said, "Here there's one spoiled girl with one adult…" finished Arisa, but Nanaka didn't react.

Her eyes were glued on Aina.

"Something wrong Ainya?…" asked Nanaka with a worried expression.

"Eh?…" asked Aina softly, looking at Nanaka, then made a goofy smile and turned towards Arisa.

"I didn't know you saw yourself as a spoiled girl, Arisha…" said Aina grabbing the fork once again and taking a piece of Nanaka's cake, "I'll eat the rest, you need to take care if you want that six-pack…" and she ate a piece.

"Eh?!" snapped Arisa and Nanaka at the same time, as if both had received a punch from Aina.

King laughed about that.  
Of course, that was a subject from that day's radio show; Nanaka had mentioned on the broadcast that her aspirations for that year were of growing a powerful six-pack.

"Hey…no fun…" said Nanaka trying to have her fork back, but of course, Aina fought back.

"Ya' can stick with the Tofu then…" said Aina while fighting back.

Arisa bit her lips; even if they were "fake fighting" they looked gay.  
And cute.

"Maybe Ainya is right, Suwawa, you should stop eating to focus on that six-pack diet," mocked King, then looked at Arisa, "I just can't see a 'Muscular Suwawa', can you?" asked King grabbing the knife, "Want more?"

"I think you shouldn't eat more…" said Arisa, then looked at Nanaka, "Any of you want more…?"

"Aina wants more…." said Nanaka with her fork finally in her hands.

"Oh? Really?" asked Arisa, she then looked at Nanaka, "Well…" she paused, as if studying Nanaka from her torso to the tip of her hair. Arisa raised an eyebrow.

"I can't see that either… how are you going to build that six-pack anyway?" asked Arisa with her classic bitterness.

"I think I want something else than a piece of cake…" murmured Aina; King cut her a new piece and looked at Aina with concern.

"I don't know yet… I'll train hard, I guess…" said Nanaka grabbing her plate and putting it closer to King.

"I'll love to see that…those tight abs..." said Aina with a goofy smile.

"You are drooling…" quoted Arisa in her low tone.

"You can't, that's Shuka's privilege…" said King cutting another slice.

"You can see a lot in the changing room…" said Aina receiving the plate with more cake.

"You are perv..." said Nanaka dryly, Aina just laughed in her 'old man' laugh, while Arisa rolled her eyes.

The good thing was that King had the attention span of a fly, so she dropped the topic about Nanaka being so strangely lovely with Aina and the fact that Shuka wasn't even there. So they ended up commenting on the broadcast and the silly but concerning letters of the "Love Corner".

Of course, time passed and it was time to leave. Arisa asked King about the places she was supposed to have looked up for lunch, but one; King hadn't done a thing besides eating Nanaka's cake with Aina, and two; at that moment Nanaka seemed too full to have lunch.

So she excused herself with her fellow AZALEA members and said she was ok, she really appreciated the effort and the cake, but she needed to head somewhere else.

"Eh? That's sad..." said King reaching Lantis building's entrance, "Are you hooking up with Shuka now?"

Aina gave a King a deadly glare.  
Maybe she was upset because Shuka was constantly being dragged into the conversations, and rubbing on her face that Shuka was the _girlfriend_.

But Shuka wasn't even there!

_Dammit, king...I'm sure this will only bring problems..._

"No, I'm not..." said Nanaka dryly.

"Well, it's a shame," said Arisa with an apologetic smile, maybe already knowing what was going on, "Maybe we can do something as Aqours next week before the _Kanshasai_..."

"That would be nice," said Nanaka smiling at Arisa.

"Oh! Man! I didn't bring an umbrella!" snapped King walking towards the door and laying her hands on the windows, "Shoot!"

Nanaka looked in that direction, and effectively it was raining heavily outside. She couldn't help but smile at that sight. The wonders of Autumn, her favorite season.

"Maybe ya' can borrow one from Production's office?" said Aina walking in King's direction where the umbrella stand was.  
Of course, it was raining when Aina arrived to Lantis Building, so her own umbrella rested there.

Nanaka just couldn't catch what King said because at that moment Arisa walked towards her and spoke.

"You are unbelievable." said Arisa in her disapproving tone; Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face"

"What?" she asked dryly.

"You flirting with Aina? Jesus, Suwawa, control yourself..." scolded Arisa softly.

"Ah, that... well, can't help it..." said Nanaka with little interest.

"You don't care at all...what about Aqours and all that Unit shit you said?" asked Arisa, now in an annoyed tone, Nanaka twitched her left eyebrow.

"Mmm...well, this is King, no big deal..." said Nanaka waving the problem off.

"No big? Suwawa what if she tells Shuka about this?" asked Arisa with concern.

"Shuka and I...are done..." said Nanaka now looking somewhere else, "I'm...I'm with Aina..." she finished with a cracked voice.

There was a real moment of silence. Until Arisa walked towards the door, then stopped abruptly.

"You are a terrible liar..." murmured Arisa not giving Nanaka a second glance, "Hey Kanako, I can share my umbrella with you..."

King and Aina looked back at them; King smiled wide at Arisa, while Aina gave Nanaka a sad look. Maybe realizing that Nanaka had a concerned look.

"Just to tell you, that I'm not going to save your ass anymore..." said Arisa, she turned to Nanaka, gave her a serious face, bowed politely and turned again to start walking towards King.

Nanaka pouted cutely.

_Like I need your protection... I thought we were friends! Dammit, this...woman!_

"Suwawa ya' coming?" asked Aina softly.

Nanaka blinked a few times and walked towards the door where Arisa was opening her umbrella and walking out with King. Aina took her umbrella and smiled at them.

"Well, it was a pleasure! Enjoy your day Suwawa!" said King, "See ya' for practice!"

"You guys are walking in the same direction?" asked Aina quickly before they started walking.

"I need to check on Rikako, she is struggling with some talk show she will have in Waseda..." said Arisa, "But I'll walk King to the station."

"Waseda?!" snapped King, Nanaka made a soft "Oh", Aina laughed.

"Have a safe trip!" said Aina.

Arisa and King bowed politely and started walking.

Aina and Nanaka stood there for a few seconds, watching the two tallest members of Aqours walk away.

"I think..." started Aina, "that...King should hold the umbrella..."

"I think...Arisa should stick that umbrella in that huge butt she ha—-" Nanaka was saying with bitterness.

"EH?! Suwawa what the hell?" asked Aina with an outraged tone.

"Her Butt is huge..." said Nanaka like if that was the topic.

"Yes I know, and juicy too..." answered Aina, but Nanaka gave her a disapproving look.

"Wait, What?"

"Why do you want to stick an umbrella up her butt?!" asked Aina concerned.

"You think her butt is juicy?" asked Nanaka annoyed.

Aina paused, licked her lips, her cheeks becoming bright red.

"...Why are we talking about her butt again?" asked Aina very baffled.

"You like her butt..." said Nanaka kind of angry, and she started to look for her own pink childish umbrella inside her bag, "That's it, I'm going home."

"Eh?! What?! Wait! Suwawa what's into ya'?" asked Aina grabbing Nanaka's hand; she stopped her to take out her own umbrella.

"I'm upset," said Nanaka dryly.

"Are you jealous?..." asked Aina with a goofy smile.

Nanaka's cheeks became red. They fell in deep silence for a few seconds, or maybe a full minute.

"One...one thing...is flirting...another is...admiring Arisa's butt...I don't have much of a butt..." mumbled Nanaka embarrassed and looking somewhere else.

"Oh..." said Aina blinking and understanding the situation, then smiled sweetly at her. Of course, all Nanaka's insecurities came out, because Arisa was a model, a _gravure _model, meaning that she had a nice body and was proud of it.

And of course, Nanaka being the demure person she was, used her fluffy dresses and cute wardrobe to hide her nonexistent curves.

Which was a disadvantage for Nanaka. And the fact that Aina was so bluntly commenting on her...

"I'm sorry, Suwawa..." said Aina softly, searching for Nanaka's hand. They locked gazes.

"I love your pale butt...I love your body...and I love you..." said Aina with her mature tone as she grabbed Nanaka's hand and held it with hers.

Nanaka's cheeks became wild red; she looked away. Aina giggled.

"So, cute Suwawa-chan, are ya' still mad?" asked Aina in a cute tone.

Nanaka pouted cutely and looked back at her.

"Today...is my day... spoil me." said Nanaka softly in a very mellow and cute tone, tightening her grip on their held hands.  
Aina opened her eyes wide.

"You...you are so bad for my heart Nana..." said Aina losing her breath.

"Eh? Don't be silly..." said Nanaka recovering her singsong tone.

"I just can't take it, you pouting, your pigtails into braids, so cute... your cute pink coat, the girly way you are dressed, and you wanting me to spoil you...how old are you turning today again...?" asked Aina amused.

Nanaka pouted again.

"I'm joking, I'm joking..." said Aina quickly, then gave Nanaka her umbrella, "I think you should take it... unless you want to stick in my butt too..." Aina hurried to say.

Nanaka snorted and then giggled in her drowned kind of laughter.

"Ainya... don't be silly..." she repeated again and took the umbrella. Of course, she being the tallest, should take the umbrella. And in a way, it felt like Aina was giving her control of the day.

"So! What does the birthday girl want to do? Want some bad green tea at _Moriva coffee_ again?" mocked Aina.

Nanaka giggled; then looked at her phone to check the time.

"It's kind of early to head to a café or a restaurant...besides, I'm still full of cake..." said Nanaka.

"Eh? Really? I thought that that was something to tell AZALEA to fuck off..." said Aina in a goofy tone.

"Well, it also worked..." shrugged Nanaka, "Do you have something in mind? I mean...I'm free for the day...and my idea was to spend the day with you..." said Nanaka shyly.

Aina smiled wide and tightened her grip on her hand.

"Well, if that's the case...I..." Aina started fidgeting, "I... I... ehhhhhhh—- would you like to come to my place...?"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"Eh? Really...?" asked Nanaka with astonishment.

"Well— I know it's far...but but, there are some things to do there...and maybe we can build up some appetite on the way...it's a quiet place...and I don't know... I—"

"I'd love to go to your place...I don't care where, as long as I'm with you today..." interrupted Nanaka.

Aina smiled wide.

They stood for half a minute looking at each other, feeling the love.

"I would totally kiss you now..." said Aina lost in Nanaka's eyes.

"Yes, me too..." she smiled back.

"Let's go home..." said Aina, as Nanaka nodded.

Nanaka opened the umbrella and walked out of the Lantis building holding hands with Aina. It took two steps from them under that heavy rain for Aina to stop abruptly. Nanaka snapped in surprise.

"What?" asked Nanaka.

"We are walking in the wrong direction..." giggled Aina, "we are heading to my place today..."

"Oh... right... sorry, all this time 'home' was my place...my bad" giggled Nanaka.

"It's ok, this is new for ya'." said Aina and they turned around and walked in the other direction.

"So...how long does it take...?" asked Nanaka, as she walked carefully to not step into puddles.

"Well, normally...like two hours ride..." said Aina carefree.

"Eh?! What? That long?!" snapped Nanaka and somehow slowed her already slow pace.

Aina looked at her with some sadness.

"If you want ...we can go to another place, a love hotel...or you—" Aina was saying with a glimpse of sadness; of course, the fact that Nanaka wanted to go to her place was something huge. Because she lived far from everything and everyone, no Aqours' members was able to visit her or the sort.

"No," Nanaka cut in abruptly, "I want to go to your place..." she said with a shy smile, "two hours sounds like a good time to build up some appetite..."

Aina smiled wide; indeed, if she could share her special and private space with Nanaka filled her with illusion and happiness.

So hell, why not? In the end, it was just a bit longer than when she used to visit Shuka, all the way to Saitama.

Nanaka had a knot in her throat.  
Yes, when she used to visit Shuka.

"Something wrong?" asked Aina still with worry in her voice.

"No no..." said Nanaka again.

"If you feel hungry we can stop somewhere in the way and grab a bite..." said Aina in her sweet tone, but Nanaka just shook her head and smiled. This wasn't because of the long distance issue, it was because Shuka was ghosting into her mind.

Of course, the first time she went to Shuka's, the feeling of going to Saitama wasn't new, because she was from Saitama too, so she was used to the travel time.

This time it seemed they were walking the other way around.

"Don't worry Ainya, just take me there..." said Nanaka softly as she returned to her normal speed, still holding Aina's hand. Aina did a sound of joy.

They kept walking for about eight more minutes to Ebisu station where they took the first train straight to Shinagawa station. Then they changed lines and took the Yokosuka line to take the Sōbu Rapid Line. At this point, Aina said it was the fastest at that hour, also the cheapest.

They changed once again to the local Sōbu Line for the last term of the journey.  
Nanaka seemed sleepy, not to mention tired.

On the way, during this whole time, they commented about the AZALEA's broadcast and how funny it had been. Aina brought Arisa to the conversation asking again for why the bitterness because she thought that they had reached some peace in Awashima, but Nanaka answered that Arisa was just annoying and peace needed to wait again, and maybe their friendship worked that way.

They played some games on their phones or showed each other some silly pictures or videos on their social media. Nanaka from time to time checked her messages because of her birthday. To her surprise, King did upload that picture of her hugging Nanaka from behind before the NAOMI's Room presentation, congratulating her for her birthday.

It made her happy though, then she thought about Shuka seeing that picture and her heart shrugged.  
It was true that they had broken up, and that she was somehow committed with Aina now, but deep in her heart, it felt kind of wrong.

"Are you feeling hungry?" asked Aina snapping Nanaka out of her head. Aina tightened their held hands.

They were waiting for the next, and hopefully, last train to end this never-ending journey.

"A bit...geez, Aina, I feel you are taking me back to Hokkaidō..." said Nanaka amused with some tiredness.

Aina laughed like an old man.

"Don't be silly, that's like a nine hour ride...I'm sorry Nana, I told you we could do something else..." said Aina with shades of guilt.

"No, it's ok...I'm just amazed that you have to do this every day..." said Nanaka now with softer tone; it must be difficult for her doing this as a daily routine.

"Well, see why I need to crash at your place...or Love hotels often? I'm somehow used to doing it...I mean, I came to Tokyo as soon as I graduated from high school, it was my dream to become an _anisong_ singer... and well, if this is what it takes, then so be it!" said Aina with conviction, Nanaka blinked a few times with a soft smile.

"But y' know, with you here with me, the ride doesn't feel long...and everything feels so calm... " said Aina in her serious tone.

"Eh? How so?"

"Well, I'm always running late to everything, or because I'm just clumsy, I'm always dropping stuff, being all 'waaaaah' all over the stations...but with you and your slow pace... it gives me calmness...even though I'm really nervous right now..." and then Aina laughed nervously.

"Eh? Why...? Don't be—" tried Nanaka.

"I am... but...I'm happy too... I really want to show you my place..." said Aina with the widest smile, "But, if you feel hungry we can have something here, this is a big station..."

"How many stations are left?" asked Nanaka with a somewhat tired tone; Aina looked at the sign with the stations.

"Uhm, eight stops?..." said Aina shyly.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

_Holy pancakes...we really should have stayed at my place today..._

Aina laughed and fidgeted in her spot.

"Sorry Nana, I promise I can compensate this to you..."

Nanaka blinked a few times again. Yes, it was true that this was FAR, but it made Aina happy and this was for the best. The important thing wasn't the destination but the company. Aina was a good company, despite the fact that she would probably be good just lying dead in her one-man sofa looking at the ceiling and having her ice cream of the day...

"We've come this far...let's get there..." said Nanaka in her boring tone, "I'm just imagining how long it's going to take me to go back..."

"Oh..." Aina snapped into a very gloomy tone, "Right...sorry...I didn't plan this thoroughly enough..."

Nanaka bit her lips and made a sad face; maybe she didn't need to say that, of course, it made Aina sad.

The train arrived shutting up every vague intention of Nanaka of saying something to fix her unfortunate comment.

They were silent for at least the first 4 stations; Aina had her sight lost out the window, watching the rain hit the windows, while Nanaka debated with herself to bring a good and proper topic to talk about with Aina and help with the poor mood she had caused.

But it was difficult; Nanaka knew that she lived far, but never thought it was THAT far, and with so much train hopping and such. Also to realize that every time Aqours' members made plans, she had to take this trip, every day. When Aina appeared for her, or to spend the day with her, she had to take such a long and tiring trip.

Spending time in this part of the city indeed it would be a short visit. But maybe for Aina, spending time with her in downtown Tokyo might felt the same...

That's why Aina was always so insistent and stubborn of asking her to have their "daily dates" at the station for some quick tea at the _combini._

_Oh!  
That wasn't even her station to begin with!_

Of course, Aina would walk Nanaka to her own station, had the tea, chat some more about nerdy stuff and then they said goodbye. Nanaka would take her train, but Aina had to leave that station, walk all the way around and get to the other station, closer to Lantis building.

All for her.

"Stop thinking about it..." said Aina at the right moment when the train left the 4th station; Nanaka looked at her with a sad face.

"I'm sorry Aina, I didn't want to upset you..."

"It's ok...if you want I can take you back to your station if you want company for the way back..." said Aina in her mature tone.

"Eh?! No! Are you crazy?... I can't make you pay for another ride...or to spend another two hours on a train for me, I mean, you already went to downtown, you have already spent four hours on trains today..." said Nanaka somewhat losing her composure.

Aina giggled.

"Ok, point taken... then, let's make the most of it, shall we?" smiled Aina; Nanaka nodded.

According to her own schedule, she would only have time to have some lunch with Aina (maybe something quick?) and maybe spend 20 to 30 minutes at her place to look around or something and then head back to her place because her parents were home, maybe waiting for her to spend more time with the birthday girl.

Nanaka's heart shrugged a bit.  
Maybe going to the confines of the city had been a bad call.

With this tight schedule, she wouldn't be able to open her "Aina special gift".

_No no, Nanaka you shouldn't be thinking like that...there are more important things than sex. _

"So, do you have something in mind?" asked Aina.

Nanaka blinked abruptly.

"In mind...?" she asked as in a trance; yes, she had something in mind, but she doubted that Aina was referring to the same thing.

"Yes, for lunch...what are you thinking? Are ya' out in your 'Suwa World'?" asked Aina kind of annoyed, Nanaka giggled.

"Sorry..." she said with an apologetic smile, "Well, I don't know...this is new for me, I've never been so far..."

"Oh c'mon! Suwawa, this isn't like I'm taking you to... I dunno, another country, or somewhere where there's nothing..." said Aina with an outraged tone.

"Well, You know better... and you know my tastes; no rice," said Nanaka dryly, Aina raised an eyebrow.

"I could just cook for ya'," said Aina.

Nanaka blinked a few times, then she shook her head.

"I like your food, but I want to spend time with you; if you cook, my time with you will be shorter..." said Nanaka with diligence.

Aina gave her a smug face. Then she went closer to Nanaka and whispered in her ear;

"You...wanna get laid..."

Nanaka's face became red as a tomato.  
She opened her eyes like two fried eggs and took some air to start scolding Aina, but she was shut abruptly with Aina's left index on her lips.

"Don't say a thing, I wanna _fuck_ you too..." smiled Aina.

Nanaka bit her lips.

There was something about that sentence that didn't fit right.

_She wants to fuck... mmm_

_Aina just...fucks._

It was as if everything that Aina had been taught in their last encounter had jumped out of the train, or had been left in that Love hotel room.

Nanaka didn't want to just be fucked, she wanted to have sweet lovemaking with Aina. And of course, that required time, and maybe time was the last thing they would have, going this far from everything.

So maybe they would need just to _fuck._

_Mmm...I don't know if I want that for my birthday..._

_Last birthday it was true that Shuka had fucked up, but Aina fixed it...and then Shuka came and we made love..._

_..._

_Shuka..._

"Suwawa?" called Aina squeezing her hand, "We need to get off... Wake up!"

Nanaka blinked out of her memories, and was clumsily dragged out of the train, and in the same way, dragged out of the platform.

She stopped at the main hallway of the building; to her surprise, it was a very modern building, with what it seemed like 2 floors. It was still raining outside, and she could clearly see that because of the building's high windows.

"What do you think about some _soba_?" asked Aina still holding her hand, but Nanaka was amused by the building.

"Is it me, or you are more into your world today?" asked Aina a bit annoyed.

"No, I'm just...sightseeing..." said Nanaka looking around, Aina deadpanned her.

"Well, it's a station... a JR station...like all the damn stations—Suwawa..." called Aina now tired about all this, and time was gold.

"Right, Yes...so, _soba_ sounds good..." said Nanaka in her singsong tone trying to smile.

"Great!" snapped Aina and kept dragging Nanaka, this time out of the station.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide at the sight. She felt the clean and rainy air, but what took her breath away was the sight of the little town she was at. It reminded her of her own hometown.

All the buildings were small, no more than 3 to 4 floors. She smiled softly.

"You like it?" asked Aina, "It's better on sunny days, ya' can even see the horizon..."

Nanaka nodded and took out Aina's umbrella again.

"So, where's the _soba,_ it seems perfect for this weather..." said Nanaka and opened the umbrella.

Aina smiled wide.

"Happily for you, it's close from here..." said Aina, as she grabbed Nanaka's hand and both started walking.

And Aina wasn't wrong, it took them just one minute from the station to the _Soba_ place, called "Ogawaya Soba Store". It looked really traditional and maybe too small just judging from its facade.

"Oh...looks old..." said Nanaka getting closer.

"On good days the owner's bike is outside...also his wife's flowers...it's cute... of course, now with the rain you can't see that...their house is in the back..." said Aina proudly.

"Eh? Seems you know a lot ..." said Nanaka closing the umbrella while getting under the small roof.

Aina laughed like an old man, but didn't say a thing, she just opened the sliding door as if it was her place.

"Pardon the intrusion!" shouted Aina.

"OH! Aina-chan! Welcome back!" they heard the voice of an older man, "Good job today, I knew it was you! That laughter..."

Nanaka blinked furiously.

Aina entered, dragging Nanaka behind her; like in autopilot she left the umbrella in the umbrella stand at the entrance and closed the door behind her.

The restaurant was indeed small, it was just a square bar, and it was surprisingly empty. Well, lunchtime had passed an hour ago.

An old man appeared from the back wearing a classic white cooking jacket. He seemed kind.

"Afternoon!" said Aina taking her jacket off.

"Oh, you brought a _friend_..." he said getting closer to the girls.

Aina stopped, looked at Nanaka with a sad glance and then looked at the old man again.

"Yes, a _friend_, it's her birthday!" said Aina more cheerfully.

"Oh! Congratulations! May this year bring lots of wonderful things." he said and then took two glasses and poured some nice water from a jar.

"Thank you very much," said Nanaka very politely as she bowed.

"Very well educated and very cute, well done Aina-chan!" said the man as he set down the glasses.

Nanaka's cheeks became wild red.  
Aina on her side scratched the back of her neck while laughing nervously.

"No no, don't misunderstand, it's just a _friend_," said Aina waving her hand, Nanaka smiled.

"Oh...ok, well, please feel at home." said the old man showing the girls to some seats, "Will you have your usual?"

Aina hung her coat on a hanger and made signs for Nanaka to take off her pinky coat.

"Ahhh no, today I would like some _soba_, it's raining like crazy..." said Aina receiving Nanaka's coat.

Nanaka took a seat and studied the glass of water. It looked clean.

And then mentally facepalmed. This indeed was Aina's territory, she just couldn't start with her picky princess thingie and start judging everything. It was clear that Aina felt pride in this old soba restaurant, and something was going on with this old man.

_Maybe she lives here with this old couple!_

Nanaka snapped.

"Hey Suwawa, What would you like?" Aina interrupted her thoughts, "There are some good dishes, curry... some _yakiniku..._" pointed Aina to an old board in front of them.

"Eh, Eh..." Nanaka took her time to read the board while saying some "Uhm" or "Eh" and then snapped.

"Tempura _Ebi soba_ sounds good..." she said finally.

The old man nodded.

"Would you like some rice too?" he offered; Aina laughed loudly while Nanaka gave him an apologetic smile.

"No, it's fine, just the _soba,"_ she said politely.

"Oh..." the man indeed was surprised, "Is this your _friend_ that doesn't like rice?" he asked Aina.

Aina nodded still laughing.

The old man smiled sweetly at Nanaka.

"Well, it can't be helped...I'll be right back with your orders" and went back to the kitchen to start cooking.

Of course, that wasn't that far from where the girls were seated, and they could see what he was doing very clearly. Of course, Nanaka thought that her privacy wasn't that private anymore.

"So... it seems that you are a regular here..." said Nanaka looking at Aina.

Aina stopped laughing and tried to behave.

"Well yeah, I come often..." she said.

"She lives on the back street, is not hard to hear her laughing..." said the old man coming again towards the girls and setting a plate with some "_umeboshi" _ in front of the girls. "Please, on the house..."

Nanaka's eyes widened in lights.

"Oh..." said Nanaka softly.

"Nice! She loves those!" said Aina in her old man tone, "Are ya' happy Nana..."

"Thank you..." said Nanaka with a bright smile.

"Don't mention it, please enjoy..." he said as he left once again.

They started to dig into the _"umeboshi"_.

"So, you are a loud neighbor..." said Nanaka tasting the plums; they were good.

"Yeah...can't be helped...also this isn't a big town you know, but people are nice, it reminds me of my hometown..." said Aina drinking some water.

"I get the feeling..." said Nanaka.

"As you can figure, I live next to the station...it's very common for me to crash here, that's why I'm a regular costumer...well, not just here, this area is filled with restaurants and traditional candy shops..." said Aina and finally ate a plumb.

"I see...with you it's all about the food..." said Nanaka in her monotone, and she could clearly hear the old man giggling at his cooking station.

_Mmm, it's going to be hard to have a private conversation here..._

"Eh! That's not true...my parents chose this location because it's close to the station...remember that I came to Tokyo at a very young age..."

"Yes, but this is still too far...why here?" asked Nanaka still eating.

"Downtown Tokyo is expensive...and dangerous for a young lady like me to be fooling around from here to there..." said Aina in a mocking tone, Nanaka snorted.

Aina wasn't very ladylike, and what happened when she stayed in Tokyo anyway?

"That's not the only reason..." said Nanaka dryly.

"Yes, of course, it's cheaper here...the place is good, it's quieter...and it reminded us to our home back in Hokkaidō... so it made sense..." said Aina with a "matter of fact" tone.

Nanaka smiled at her.

"And about the issue of it being far…Suwawa, it's been years since I moved here, I'm used to it…no biggie…" said Aina waving the problem off.

Nanaka was about to say something but then her phone rang; to her surprise, it was her mother.

She frowned a bit thinking that it was odd for her mother to be calling and not texting her, so maybe it was an emergency.

"Excuse me…" said Nanaka softly, Aina just nodded with a goofy smile.

"Hi," Nanaka answered Nanaka.

"Sweetie, hello, are you working?" she heard on the other side.

"Nope, I'm done for the day, why?" said Nanaka; she fixed her sight on Aina who was eating all the plumbs. Nanaka gave her a death glare.

"Oh, then are you coming home soon?" her mother asked; Aina left 2 plumbs on the plate and smiled cockily at Nanaka.

"I don't think so, I'm having lunch with a _friend_…" said Nanaka; Aina raised her eyebrows with sadness.

"Oh, but you will come back soon enough after that?" asked her mother.

Nanaka looked at Aina; both shared some sad glances.  
Something was wrong with her, and it was clear as water now.

After a long pause, Nanaka said she just couldn't, and explained where she was having this lunch with her _friend_. Her mother teased her a bit about being so mysterious, with this "Friend", then recalled that it was her own birthday and asked about her plans because she and her dad wanted to go to their hometown and maybe celebrate with some other relatives.

Nanaka explained to her that she was far, busy, and frankly, she wasn't in the mood for THAT long trip all the way to Kawagoe. It was about a 3 hours trip from where she was at. So it was tremendous and a categorical NO.

She thanked the idea and intention, but she had already spent time with her family on the weekend and now she wanted to take it easy and enjoy her _Soba._

With her _friend._

Nanaka hanged up and let out a tired sight.

"Well, this means I'm free for the day..." said Nanaka placing her phone on the bar, but Aina didn't say a thing.

Nanaka looked at her with concern; Aina was eating one of the plums very slowly with her sight lost somewhere between the old man's skillful hands and the veggies being cut.

"Ainya?" called Nanaka softly.

"Eh? What?" asked Aina with a soft tone, "Are you done?"

"Yes...it was mom ..." said Nanaka.

"Uhm..." hummed Aina uninterested.

"They wanted to go to Kawagoe..." Nanaka continued saying, but seeing Aina so gloomy she tried again with a strong tone.

"What's wrong Aina?" she asked.

"Eh, nothing...everything's fine, ya' know, here having lunch with my _friend_..." said Aina, of course, emphasizing "friend".

Nanaka raised her eyebrows and made a drowned sound.

"Oh... I see..." said Nanaka softly, then picked up her glass of water and took a few sips.

Aina didn't say a thing, she just ate her last plum and swallowed dryly.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

Indeed Aina was mad about something, but she just couldn't figure out why. But the way she emphatically said "friend" was key. Was she mad about being called a friend? Maybe she should have said coworker?

"Aren't you my friend Aina...?" asked Nanaka in a concerned tone.

"I don't know, am I?" asked Aina with a tired tone.

"Yes, you are," answered Nanaka without hesitation, but of course Aina turned towards her with a serious face, her lips tight.

They stayed looking at each other. Their eyes searching for answers, love, and lust. But there was something else in Aina's eyes.

"And that's it?" asked Aina again in her mature tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times. Was this a test?

She hesitated; thought of at least 10 different ways of turning this conversation into something else, but it was absurd. Aina had been bothered for a while, maybe since Lantis building and she just couldn't ignore it. So she couldn't change the topic so easily.

"I don't know what you mean..." asked Nanaka playing dumb. Everything would be better if Aina had the chance to explain herself.

Aina deadpanned, maybe knowing quite well how Nanaka was playing her cards, so she took a deep breath and answered;

"I...I can't settle down with this...I don't want to be just your _friend_..." said Aina softly, but clearly. The old man stopped chopping the vegetables. He looked at the couple with kind eyes.

Nanaka just didn't know what was more uncomfortable; the old man's look or the fact that Aina had kind of confessed to her on the spot.

"O—ok..." said Nanaka unsettled, the man continued his work of chopping and it seemed that Aina was able to breathe again, but her gaze was still stuck in Nanaka's sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I just I couldn't take it anymore..." said Aina now turning her gaze down to her fingers, she started to play with them, "but...I don't know...before at Lantis building...you told King that I was a _friend—_"

"Aren't you?" interrupted Nanaka.

"I...I am...but..." fidgeted Aina, "I didn't go there as just that..." she finished shyly.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide. Of course, somewhere in her heart, she knew that.

"Shukashuu is supposed to be your goddamn _girlfriend_, but she didn't even bother showing up, it's—" Aina was complaining but Nanaka stopped her.

"Of course she didn't, Aina don't be unfair, with Shuka it is what it is, but she is also my Ex; there was no reason for her to be at Lantis building today, why should she be playing her role as the _girlfriend_? She plays it when she needs to, period. " said Nanaka kind of mad; was this a tantrum?

"I...I know...but what it bothers me is that... the members brought her up _constantly,_ and I'm still your _friend_..." said Aina trying to control her own emotions.

"Aina, you will always be my friend, no matter what..." said Nanaka trying to sound calm, but that statement could work both ways; like saying that Aina would never evolve into something more, or the fact that their friendship was first to anything else.

Nanaka bit her lips.

"You know what I mean..." said Aina annoyed.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows with sadness. This was tricky, a few days ago, as Aina saw this "relationship", it was almost a one-way relationship because Nanaka was -according to Aina- still attached to Shuka, so in short, she wasn't ready to commit, but then, when Nanaka tried to show that she had moved on, it was Aina who was getting cold feet.

But blaming Nanaka.

Something wasn't right here.

Nanaka grabbed her temples and massage them softly.

"Ok, we... I mean, we have talked about this..." said Nanaka trying to kill the topic, "We talked, back in Awashima; Aina we can't start anything yet, for the Unit's sake..."

"I...I know...but...it makes me sad..." said Aina with a cute tone.

"Are you? Because I see you flirting with other girls anyway... or watching Arisa's butt." said Nanaka annoyed and eating the last plumb.

"Those mean nothing to me..." said Aina in her goofy tone.

Nanaka chewed looking at Aina with a nonchalant gaze.

"Really... I mean," said Aina giggling, "I've been bugging you for a year...why would I start bugging someone else now that I...have you..." she shrugged.

"Mmm, you don't have me..." said Nanaka now grabbing her glass of water and taking some sips.

"No, I don't... and that's why I'm bothered..." said Aina now in her serious tone.

They shared some sad looks.

No one had asked anything, so they weren't a couple, and because of the circumstances, they wouldn't be.  
Because of Aqours.

But most importantly, could they be? They had started fucking around just a few weeks ago, maybe it was too soon? How soon? With Shuka, they waited one month after Shuka asked her out.

Was this going to be the same? Who would be the one to ask that question anyway?

Here it looked like Nanaka was more the _Ikemen _to ask that question, but was she really ready to start a new relationship?

"Aina..." started Nanaka softly.

"I know... we can't, Aqours is important..." said Aina abruptly.

"Yes, but not only that, I mean, are we ready?" asked Nanaka more seriously.

Aina opened her big eyes wide.  
The old man splashed the noodles into the pot, it made a funny sound.

There was a huge moment of silence where they could only hear the noodles being cooked, and a few other sounds made by the old man doing his thing, but clearly his attention was also on the girls' conversation.

This was beyond awkward.

"You are not ready Nana..." said Aina dryly and now looking at the old man moving the noodles in the pot.

Nanaka gasped.

"Why am I not ready? I've already talked with Shuka about it..." retorted Nanaka not quite understanding.

"As long as Aqours remains on the top of your concerns, you won't be ready..." said Aina softly.

"Why is that?"

"Because she is in it," said Aina dryly and somewhat hurt.

"But you are there too..." answered Nanaka with astonishment.

"But I can take it! You don't want to publicly break up with her because you are protecting her, in the end, it's always because of her..."

"You said you were ok, that this worked for you..." answered Nanaka now tired of this.

"It works when they don't remind me that she's still your '_girlfriend'; _when I'm not reminded that I'm just your _friend..._those things hurt you know..." said Aina looking at Nanaka shyly, her eyes full of tears.

Nanaka tightened her lips.

What could she say? Was she ready to commit to Aina already? It's had only been two months since Shuka broke up with her, maybe it was soon to bring that news into the Unit without any casualties.

Of course, Nanaka was trying to endure this situation because of Shuka; within the members, she was the one who could be left marginalized, or could be mocked over it. But Aina wasn't giving her an easy time either, maybe in the members' eyes, if they started a relationship it would also look bad, because "poor Shuka".

In the end, she was protecting both girls.

How could Nanaka fix this?

Was the members' opinion that important?

_Well, it is! We work together, we can't break the balance amongst us...and I doubt that Shuka is going to be all sunshine and rainbows knowing that I'm doing Aina... like all her fears had come true..._

_..._

_...Shuka._

Suddenly the nice old man put some bowls in front of the girls.

"_Ebi_ Tempura _Soba, _for the _birthday girl,_ and some curry _Soba, _with a portion of rice, for Aina-chan," he said smiling at them.

It was clear that he emphasized "birthday girl" for Aina; she snapped realizing that she wasn't making lunch any nicer with this heavy topic.

"Thank you..." said both girls shyly.

"You are welcome..." he said, but before he could turn around added, "you know, _Soba _is a simple dish, so all the components have to be spot on, the noodles should have a nice firmness, and the ingredients should be of quality where you can taste the buckwheat," he was saying with seriousness, "the water should be pure enough as to not add or detract from the nutty aroma of buckwheat; if the _Soba _is not made or cooked well, it will be too soft or brittle and it will not stand up to dipping or sitting." he finished with a smile; both girls blinked.

He then added,

"Patience is key for enjoying a good _Soba, _also, love."

Then he turned around and left.

Aina made a goofy smile. Nanaka just blinked.

_Did he just compare our relationship with making soba?_

"Well, ya' heard him..." said Aina recovering her goofy tone and grabbing her chopsticks, "You can't be on the pot for too long, or you will be too soft to stand up."

Nanaka smiled, then giggled, and lastly retorted;

"You can't take them out too soon either, or they will be brittle...don't be pushy on _Soba."_

Then both shared some gazes, some cute smiles.

"So I guess, the answers lie within the pot..." murmured Aina as she became the bold soul taking the risk and stealing a kiss from Nanaka's lips.

It was a cute peak on the lips, but it was enough to take Nanaka's breath away.

She opened her eyes wide and made a terrified face, then looked to the front to see if the old man was there to witness that "sinful" act, but luckily he was gone. Maybe he understood that the girls needed privacy.

"Don't worry about him, he is a nice man..." said Aina now looking at her dishes.

"I...I see..." said Nanaka in astonishment.

Maybe he was something like a father figure to Aina? Knowing that she had come at such a young age to Tokyo, maybe she had found something in this old couple, and soon he had become like a confidant for her? Maybe she crashed really often in the store, maybe she felt really lonely being that far from everything and everyone, so she ended up relying on this old man.

_I mean, he knew that Aina had a friend that didn't like rice..._

_...what else had she told him?!_

"Suwawa, aren't ya' gonna try it?" asked Aina snapping Nanaka away from her concerns, of course, Aina was already devouring her _Soba._

"Oh, right..." said Nanaka taking her chopsticks, "they look tasty..."

"Best _Soba _ever!" said Aina with energy.

Nanaka tasted them, they were indeed really delicious.

"_Oishii~," _said Nanaka softly.

"I know! The _Soba _too," said Aina shyly.

Nanaka stopped eating to look at Aina, then smiled.

"Well, you know... I don't need to go back soon now..." started Nanaka, Aina raised her eyebrows in surprise and slurped her noodles right into her mouth at high speed.

"Oh! Don't ya'?!"

"No, my parents left to Kawagoe...weren't you listening?" asked Nanaka while returning to her noodles.

"Sorry, I was busy being mad...my bad..." said Aina cleaning her mouth.

"Geez..." murmured Nanaka as she tried another bite of her noodles.

"Oh oh oh, this means that you can stay!" Snapped Aina excited, "Please, Nana, stay..."

"Eh? You want me to stay?" asked Nanaka softly.

They shared some gazes; Aina smiled wide at her, while Nanaka blinked a few times.

"Of course, Nana, I would love to play as local...I wanna share _my bed _with ya'...and we can return together tomorrow... that way our travel wouldn't be boring!" said Aina so excitedly that her Hokkaido dialect was slightly slipping in.

Nanaka blinked furiously.

"Eh...Eh I'm not prepared...to stay the night..." said Nanaka shyly, of course, once again Aina was playing her cards and made Nanaka unsettled about staying the night when that wasn't in her plans at all.

"Eh? Again? I have razors at home—" Aina was saying as if that was the most common thing in the world.

"NOT THAT, Jesus! That— that's not the problem..." Nanaka said with embarrassment.

"Oh, is it your period? When is it by the way? Should I know this? Did Shuka know this?— " Aina was stumping her own words and ideas.

"AINYA! Stop, stop...oh my..." finished Nanaka while massaging her temples, sometimes Aina was just too much.

And somehow she still kept comparing herself with Shuka...

Aina shut up and tightened her lips.

"I... I don't have pajamas...or something to stay...nor a toothbrush or such... this wasn't in my plans..." said Nanaka shyly, but Aina just slowly curved the tip of her lips, and then broke into her old man laughter.

She maybe spent a whole minute laughing, claps included, while Nanaka blinked by her side. The old man even popped from behind to see what was going on.

Indeed, she was a LOUD neighbor.

Nanaka made a sign to the old man relaying that everything was fine, he nodded. Maybe he was very used to her too.

Then Aina stopped.

Nanaka continued eating as if that had never happened.

"Oh, boy, ya' are so funny Nana..." said Aina trying to compose herself, Nanaka slurped some noodles.

"Those are just excuses Suwawa..." started Aina, "If ya' don't wanna spend the night with me just say it, but those are just excuses..." Aina picked up her chopsticks again, she cleaned a tear from her eye, "I have everything as you've had for me when I stayed at your place..."

"Uhmm..." said Nanaka not convinced.

"This is because I unsettled you, this wasn't in your plans, and that scares you..." said Aina now digging into her rice.

"Well, if you know that so well, don't suggest such things..." said Nanaka in a gloomy tone.

"Nonsense! This is the best..." said Aina recovering her mood, "How old are ya' turning?—"

"Twenty—"

"Doesn't matter!" interrupted Aina with her loud voice and with passion, "Suwawa it's your birthday, you should try to do different things! You have the whole world for ya'! You are the new Center! You were on the cover of a magazine, you can do so much more! Don't leash yourself in your demure self! Break your shell! Do whatever you want! Whatever you desire! No one will tell you that you are wrong! You just have to do—" was Aina cut short.

Nanaka grabbed Aina's sweater and pulled towards her and stole a kiss from her plump and soft lips; it made Aina almost fall from her chair, remembering that she was just too short for those kinds of chairs and her tiny little feet didn't reach the floor, but it was ok, she endured it until Nanaka broke the kiss.

"You are just too loud..." said Nanaka in her nonchalant tone as she returned to her seat and her noodles as if nothing had happened.

"Oh..." murmured Aina with her puffy cheeks bright red.

Nanaka continued eating while Aina stayed unsettled beside her.

"Was that bold enough...?" asked Nanaka not even giving her a second glance.

"I...I think I can work with that...yes..." said Aina now too embarrassed to even continue eating.

"Good..." said Nanaka slurping her noodles, indeed, the love that the old man had used for the _Soba _was something else.

Aina shyly returned to her dishes; sometimes not even Aina had control over her own persona, she could be bold, careless, reckless and daring, but easy to turn around, and now she was all shy and cute.

In a way, Nanaka was starting to understand her behavior, her way of thinking and more importantly, how to control her.

Nanaka twitched an eyebrow.

_Control Aina..._

With Shuka it was piece of cake, she was such a kid, reckless, childish and inexperienced, that it was easy for Nanaka to make every decision and take any action the relationship needed. Also, Shuka was so dependent on her that she never knew what to do or say, so Nanaka was always there to fix any mess.

But Aina was different.

Aina was independent from an early age, she made her own decisions, her actions, she was always so clear on what she wanted that she never needed anyone's approval, she just did as she pleased. Also, she was very different from Shuka, she was more daring, more spontaneous which made Nanaka more daring in her own decisions and actions, what of course, was unsettling for herself.

And if it was unpleasant, Nanaka had to fix it.

Control it.

"So, this means...that...that you would stay...?" asked Aina now with a shy tone.

Nanaka looked at her side, of course, she was so immersed in her "control plans" that she had forgotten that Aina was eating beside her.

"Uhm..." said Nanaka thinking.

"I...I want to make your birthday special..." said Aina in such a cute tone. That was too hard for Nanaka to resist.

"Uhm, ok, I'll stay...with one condition..." said Nanaka grabbing her bowl; Aina opened her eyes wide and gave her a huge smile.

"Say it! I can do it! I...I'll do it!" said Aina eagerly; Nanaka took her time to drink all the broth. Of course, Nanaka just couldn't be spontaneous, so some rules had to be set.

She calmly set down her bowl, cleaned her mouth, slowly, left her chopsticks on one side, also, very slow.

Aina was fidgeting beside her, her eagerness eating her out.

Nanaka took a deep breath and looked at her.

"You need to kiss me lots today..." said Nanaka with her serious face; Aina opened her eyes astonished, "and you need to spoil me even more..."

"Mo—more?" said Aina like trying to comprehend everything. Like if there was a higher level for spoiling her.

"Yes, it is my birthday...I want to be spoiled..." said Nanaka confidently.

Aina gulped dryly.

This only meant one thing to Nanaka; Control.

Aina needed to give her total control of the day.  
And it was somewhat odd because she was playing as guest in Aina's territory, but Aina had to give her full control of the situation.

Nanaka smiled at her softly, but confidently. Knowing Aina the way she did, she wouldn't refuse to this petition.

Maybe she was playing as guest in a place she didn't know a thing about or where what was, but she would have the final decision.

Control.

Aina smiled at her after a few minutes in which maybe she pondered her options.

"That's easy, I thought you'd ask for something else..." said Aina smiling and continued eating.

"Eh? Like what?" asked Nanaka slightly surprised; what she had asked for wasn't easy.

"I don't know, a kink, or something..." said Aina nonchalantly.

"A kink? Eh?!" snapped Nanaka surprised, "What kind of kink?"

"A sexual one of course, what do you think kinks are...?" Aina continued saying while slurping her noodles.

"Mmmmm... Aina, I'm pretty boring in bed... I don't have kinks..." said Nanaka nonchalantly. Actually all the bold stuff she had done was fulfilling somebody else's kink.

Aina slurped her noodles hard and loudly, then looked at her with an astonished face. They locked faces.

She swallowed.

"You gotta be kidding me..." she said, Nanaka just shrugged.

"I think I am boring..." Nanaka repeated, "You know I like nice and cute lovemaking..."

Aina scratched her chin in deep thought.

"Maybe I should ask Shuka about it?" said Aina concerned; Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

"You stay away from her..." said Nanaka seriously.

"Why? She should know—"

"That isn't right Aina; and if any had kinks, it was Shuka, I'm pretty boring and normal, leave it that way..." said Nanaka annoyed, being reminded of her sexual encounters with Shuka was somewhat painful.

Yes, Shuka had a punishment kink, to succumb under any authority, Nanaka in this case, and being pushed around under orders and punishments. A very heartbreaking practice if Nanaka had anything to say, but at the end of the punishment, Shuka rewarded her with sweet and tender lovemaking that made her fall in love all over again...

Nanaka snapped out of her memories and caught herself touching her cute and well-done braids that were made into pigtails. Shuka's favorite hairstyle in Nanaka's head.

_No no, this isn't right, I can't be thinking in her... not today, and not when I'm with Aina..._

"Ok, tell you what..." said Aina finishing her own broth and putting her bowl down, "we can be a _thing, _nothing official and no strings attached because we can't compromise Aqours and all that, but with the only conditions that you give into kinks with me..."

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Both could play the rule setting game.  
Aina was no fool.

"How...how's that work?" asked Nanaka a bit scared of the answer.

"We can't commit to each other, you said that...maybe we aren't ready to do so, but it's clear as rain that we have something going on, that there's love and we like _fucking_ each other..." Aina was saying, Nanaka frowned, "So what I suggest is, you can play your role game for the members with Shuka, maybe have an affair or two, but the kinks, you do it with me."

Nanaka shook her head.

"What?!" She asked loud and annoyed.

"It's a win-win situation!" said Aina with a goofy smile but with serious tone; very unsettling.

"Wait, What?! You don't want any commitment but want to play the kinks with me?" asked Nanaka astonished.

"Suwawa, what the hell do ya' want then?! You give me NOTHING!" said Aina now losing her temper.

Nanaka blinked.

"You don't want to commit to me, because Aqours, ok, I get it... so we can't be a couple yet, but we like to be with each other, we _fuck_, ok...then what?! If you don't want to label this, it's ok, it's fine with me...but you need to give me SOMETHING!" finished Aina a bit wormed up.

Nanaka could be hard as a nut sometimes.

"Oh..." said Nanaka softly.

Of course, Aina could be patient, understanding, caring and all that, but as in every relationship, there had to be an exchange of _something_. Whether was love, money, or loyalty.

"So...you want a sex buddy?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"I see you more than that Nana..." said Aina resting her chopsticks on her bowl, then looked at Nanaka, "I want more than to just _fuck_ you, you know that...I love my time with you, I love to spend my time with you, and I understand that maybe you aren't ready for that commitment, I get it...also, the Aqours factor... okay, but if we want to be together I need something too, you can't leave me here hanging to a tightrope all the time..."

Nanaka gave her a sad glance.  
Of course, according to Aina, Nanaka wasn't ready to commit.

But the truth was that Aina wasn't ready either, otherwise, she would have stopped bringing Shuka into the conversation.

"So, that is what works for you; kinks and that's it?" asked Nanaka.

"Well, it's the tip of the iceberg...we can still date and have fun right?... I... I believe that our love is strong," asked Aina shyly.

Nanaka smiled wide at her.

_Yes, she wants a sex buddy..._

"Ok Aina, if that works for you; no commitment but the kinks are with you, is that it?" asked Nanaka A bit complicated, of course, this wasn't something she was used to.

Suwa Nanaka was a loyal and caring girlfriend; she put her loyalties in one partner and that was it. Here Aina was setting a contract with lots of blank spots.

"Yes, works right for both sides..." said Aina with a smile.

They would have kissed to seal the deal, but the old man arrived just in time for them to ask for the check.

The old man tried to insist on treating Nanaka on her part of the check, but Aina insisted that she would take care of it, and the old man didn't push it any further. They left being very grateful, it had indeed been good Soba, and it made Nanaka think about her relationship as noodles with broth.

So after paying for the _Soba_ they left, and to Nanaka's surprise they took a 2 minute walk back to the station, to a Lawson store at the opposite side of the station's exit.

Aina insisted on going to the _convini_ because if she needed to spoil Nanaka, she'd pull out all her guns, which meant snacks and ice cream. Also, Nanaka took the opportunity to buy a toothbrush and a comb to leave at Aina's place, for "future visits".

The rain was getting worse as the day passed and Nanaka was starting to get tired, cold, and not say a bit annoyed too because it seemed that everyone knew Aina. But not because she was a famous _Seiyuu_ or her role in Aqours, but because of _her._

That town was indeed very small, or seemed like that because everybody knew her, and was just too nice to her, and she was way too cute to them too. It pissed off Nanaka and Aina sensed that, because she hurried up with the bags.

They walked back those 2 minutes but instead of using the street of the _Soba_ restaurant, they went down the backstreet where the old man had said Aina lived, but they walked to an old Japanese confectionery store that was just in the corner beside a very narrow alley.

Aina excused herself and told Nanaka she needed to go into that store too because she had ordered some special _Dango, _and now that she was also there, she'd get something else too, she joked about not having any _Moriva Coffee_ cake.

Of course, the owner knew Aina quite well, and her reaction was almost like with the old man from the noodle shop. Nanaka had to count to a very high number which she ended up forgetting to endure the fact that Aina was just too cute for her own good.

After buying traditional candy from the shop, to Nanaka's surprise, they turned right into that narrow alley. It was wide enough for a motorcycle or a bike to ride through, but there was no space for a car. Also, they had some trouble with the umbrella as they both tried to walk under it.

The walk wasn't long, and in just a few more steps they arrived at a 2-floor white wooden house. Its entrance was indeed small, a white fence separated the house from the street, and the distance between the house and the fence was just too small, it was like the house had been made for Aina.

Aina explained that the house that was diagonal to the right of them was the old man's house, and the _Soba_ restaurant was just on the other side.

Aina opened the fence like nothing, of course, there was no lock on it and made Nanaka come in. To her surprise, the house had 2 entrances. Aina guided them to the farthest door, and opened the door just like that, no key was needed.

"Wow, no key?" asked Nanaka watching Aina open the door, she just laughed, and with a bit of difficulty went inside with all the bags from her last-minute grocery shopping.

"It's so quiet here, why bother? Also, who would wander down this alley?... This house is sandwiched between the two big corner houses, the confectionery, and a toy store..." said Aina opening the door for Nanaka to come in.

She closed the umbrella, shook it outside and then rested it in the umbrella stand at the entrance.

"Pardon the intrusion..." said Nanaka softly, she was received by some floral and citrus scent, indeed, Aina's smell.

Aina closed the door and left the bags softly on the floor to later smile proudly at Nanaka.

"Welcome home...good job today," said Aina softly as she went closer and hugged Nanaka by her neck, as a reflex, Nanaka hugged her back from her waist.

"I'm back..." murmured Nanaka as they lost themselves into a passionate kiss.

It was a great kiss, maybe had been desiring to do it since Lantis building and had to leash up their desires and passions. But right at that moment, in the safety of Aina's place, they were able to succumb under their love.

The kiss started to grow messy and wet; Aina's tongue was eager in searching Nanaka's mouth, as Nanaka tried to hold them both in a standing position, Nanaka could feel Aina's hands starting to become inpatient and how she diligently started taking off Nanaka's pink coat. So Nanaka broke the kiss.

"Wa...wait..." said Nanaka, also breaking the hug.

Aina was abruptly left in tiptoes, blinking, but her breath quite elaborate.

"What? Wasn't this one of your requests? Kiss you lots...?" asked Aina confused.

"When have you been that obedient?" asked Nanaka with a coy smile, Aina giggled and stood still at the entrance, Nanaka took off her coat and realized that it was drenched.

"I'm obedient when the prize is to my liking..." said Aina licking her lips, "but you are right...it isn't polite of me to not let you inside properly, this is your first time here..."

Nanaka smiled at her and nodded.

"There's no reason to rush things, right?..." said Aina and offered her hand for Nanaka as a sign to give her the wet coat.

Nanaka gave it to Aina, and with quick moves, Aina left her shoes at the entrance, stepped into the house and disappeared in one of the rooms.

This gave Nanaka some time to look around.

The house was indeed old. And looked quite opposite to how Nanaka managed her own place, neat and clean. It wasn't that the house was dirty, but it seemed things were messier, the shoes all scattered, some clothes too, and the house decorations seemed very colorful and old, clearly it wasn't Aina's kind of decorating.

Or at least that was what Nanaka thought.

With quick steps, Aina came back with a pair of sleepers for Nanaka.

"Sorry for the wait..." said Aina softly, she also took her coat off and maybe hung them in another place because they were soaking wet.

"Don't worry..." said Nanaka taking the sleepers; she left her bag on the floor and started taking off her boots.

"Did you get wet anywhere else?" asked Aina with concern; Nanaka stopped to look at Aina with surprise.

Both stayed looking at each other for maybe a full minute, Nanaka's cheeks quite red.

Aina snapped.

"Oh-oh, YOUR CLOTHES! I was asking about your clothes...geez..." said Aina embarrassed.

Nanaka giggled.

"Geez, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that..." said Aina laughing softly and embarrassed.

"Because of the rain...I think my dress is a bit wet...but nothing more..." said Nanaka softly.

"Ok, let's put on some dry clothes, let's get comfy!" said Aina in a happy and diligent tone, she took the grocery bags and looked at Nanaka.

Nanaka took her bag again, put on the sleepers and stepped in.

"Thanks for having me," said Nanaka and bowed.

"My pleasure Nana." smiled Aina as she turned around and walked in.

They went straight to the kitchen for Aina to put the groceries away, while in the way Nanaka looked around; it was a big house indeed, old and all, but it looked just too big only for Aina.

She explained that her parents had rented it thinking of the whole family and relatives from Hokkaido to crash there when needed. Actually, a cousin would crash there in three more days, which made her very happy because she didn't really know this cousin.

Also, her sisters usually crashed there too, but that day was a lucky one because they had the house to themselves. Not that Aina had planned it like that, she never thought of having Nanaka at her place that day, and prove of that was that the house was a total mess.

So Aina apologized hundreds of times about it, but she just couldn't keep up with the cleaning and such when she needed to calculate a 2 hours travel time to get to her jobs or the such. Another reason why she liked to stay at hotels, Love hotels or Nanaka's place. She didn't need to think about cleaning and domestic stuff.

Nanaka made a mental note to offer Aina to leave some clothes at her place next time, maybe that would help her in this situation.

In short, that sandwiched house was the Suzuki headquarters in Tokyo.

Nanaka didn't know how to feel about it.

As the house tour continued, Nanaka's worries grew. Learning that Aina had to grow up so young and start taking care of herself so early, her siblings, a house, and all that at such a young age, made Nanaka feel troubled.

She was an only child, she always had the love and attention of her parents and when she had decided to start her _Seiyuu_ career, her hometown, Kawagoe, wasn't that far from the school in downtown Tokyo. Saitama wasn't that far, she could get there in an hour and a half, and when she came back, her mother was always there to receive her, to take care of her.

So, who took care of Aina? If she was sick, who took care of her? Maybe that was why she was so friendly with her neighbors and people around? Was she feeling lonely?

And even if Aina looked so independent, everybody needed someone.

The tour ended up in Aina's bedroom. Of course, it made total sense that she had the master bedroom since she was the main occupant of the house, and also the one who paid most of the rent.

Her room was as childish as Aina herself. It had shelves filled with anime figures and the wall with posters of some male anime characters.

Nanaka smiled softly at the sight; Aina always laughed at Nanaka's plushie collection or girly decoration, but Aina was an otaku herself too. She also explained that back in Hokkaido it was the same. But since that was like a common house for the family and relatives, she just couldn't mess with the entire house's decorations, so she just claimed the master bedroom, and with that, she was happy.

Aina was someone of simple tastes.

She opened her wardrobe and took out some sweatpants.

"Would you be more comfortable wearing these?" Aina asked Nanaka, showing the pants.

"Uhm...will it fit?" asked Nanaka troubled and taking the pants.

"Well, there's a way to find out..." said Aina looking at Nanaka somewhat hungrily, "as you see..." Aina started saying while moving smoothly towards her, "I'm not gonna lend ya' a pajama tonight..."

"Eh? What?" asked Nanaka surprised; Aina hugged her by her waist, trapping her between her arms in a tight embrace.

"You aren't going to need any..." murmured Aina with confidence, "this is my house...my house, my rules."

And that said, Aina, tiptoed and kissed Nanaka passionately. Of course, Nanaka answered the kiss with equal passion, but it took her one more second to figure everything out...

Aina understood that Nanaka's request was to take her control away, but what Nanaka hadn't considered was that _she _was playing as guest, and under her own rule, set weeks earlier, under someone's roof, their rules applied.

And not just that; Nanaka agreed to do kinks with her.

So, where was her control over Aina now?

_Holy, Pancakes... well played Aina, well played..._

Now she needed to go with the flow, do as Aina said and bare whatever weird request that crossed her mind.

Nanaka broke the kiss in realization with a panicked face.  
Aina just gave her a goofy smile.

"What?" asked Aina in her goofy mode, maybe realizing that Nanaka had figured out that she had no power.

"I... I don't know..." murmured Nanaka; truth was that she felt scared.

Aina had already _taken _her against her will, three times, and two of those had been at her own place. So now that she was there, against all odds, what would Aina do with her?!

"Eh?... What is it Nana?" asked Aina now turning a bit sad, maybe perceiving that she was scared of _this_.

"I..I ... Aina..." Nanaka was having a hard time putting her thoughts in order.

But Aina smiled wide at her and gave her a soft glance as she raised her left hand and cupped Nanaka's cheek, softly caressed it with her fingers showing her tenderness...

"Don't worry Nana... I love you...I learned my lesson... maybe this is my house and my rules, but I'll be glad to bring _our _bed into mine..."

Nanaka blinked a few times, trying to wrap around that idea.

"It's your birthday, I agree—no, I want, to spoil you...and there's nothing that could make me happier than to make love to you today..." said Aina in her "Mature tone".

It took Nanaka's breath away.

She tightened her embrace, dropping the sweatpants and kissed Aina, no doubts this time, no hesitation, just love.

Aina smiled at the kiss, and reciprocate it with equal passion, it was even notorious because Aina needed to tiptoe to deepen the kiss, as she left Nanaka's cheek and grabbed her blouse with the strength to not fall.

Aina's mouth tasted like cherries, they were soft, plump and so tasty that Nanaka just lost control in her own desire. Maybe she had been holding that passion back since Lantis building, or maybe she was starting to get dizzy on Aina's scent, whatever it was, it worked, she just wanted more, and maybe Aina was thinking the same because in seconds Nanaka felt Aina's hands wandering her hips, and felt a click.

Nanaka tried to break the kiss, but Aina didn't let her, she introduced her playful tongue inside her mouth as her hands moved quickly, in seconds Nanaka felt cold in her rear.

Nanaka's skirt fell to her ankles heavily, of course, the cloth was wet because of the rain, and she started to wonder if her panties would follow next.

But they didn't, because, of course, that position was tiresome for someone as short as Aina; she just couldn't tiptoe forever, so she needed to break the kiss. Both girls were left panting heavily and hungrily looking at each other, Aina held onto Nanaka's blouse and Nanaka held Aina in a tight embrace.

"May I...?" asked Aina shyly, getting lost in Nanaka's eyes.

Nanaka blinked a few times, her sleepy eyes locking on the short woman, of course, it was weird but extremely cute that Aina was actually asking for permission or to taking the lead in their lovemaking, well in the end, Aina wanted to make love to her, so, why not?

"Yes Aina, you may..." said Nanaka softly and tenderly caressing Aina's left cheek.

Aina smiled at her, she spent a few more seconds just gazing at her with such love, that maybe she just wanted to stay like that, but Aina made her move. She softly moved her hands towards Nanaka's cheeks and cupped them tenderly as she moved forward.

"Happy Birthday, Nana..." said Aina with a soft voice as she moved and placed Nanaka on her bed. Of course, now that Nanaka sat on the bed she was more reachable for Aina, so, as soon as she could, Aina kissed her once again, this time with nothing that could stop her in her task; Aina climbed on the bed placing her knees on it, straddling Nanaka as she placed her body flat against Nanaka's while continuing the kissing session.

Aina was eager; maybe this "lovemaking" was a bit slow for her taste, so she started to speed it up, moving her kisses towards Nanaka's neck and her hands, to move towards the hem of her blouse.

Nanaka didn't want to waste time either and moved her hands to reach Aina's skirt. Good thing that both were the girly type and wore skirts, with Shuka these kinds of passion was a bit uncomfortable due to Shuka's pants...

Nanaka stopped abruptly at the touch of Aina's skirt and made a drowned sound.

_Shuka..._

Nanaka grabbed Aina's skirt tightly and opened her eyes wide. Of course, this was noticed by Aina, who stopped kissing her neck and withdrew her hands from Nanaka's blouse.

"Sorry, am I a bit pushy?" asked Aina with a soft tone, "I...I can slow down..."

Nanaka made a sad face. Of course, Aina thought that it was her fault, not that Nanaka was being attacked by Shuka's ghost. Again.

_No, no, not at these moment..._

Nanaka shook her head and then smiled softly at Aina.

"No Nyan-chan," said Nanaka with her loving voice, "I'm ok... _do me…_"

Aina smiled wide at her, moved again towards Nanaka's face, and stole a kiss, a deep and wet kiss. It was enough for Nanaka to find a pace and continue to move her hands under Aina's skirt. She was greeted by Aina's firm and soft thighs.

Nanaka moaned into the kiss.

Aina didn't want to lose against Nanaka's touch, so she continued taking the hem of her blouse, and with quick movements removed it, cutting the kiss for a few seconds but to capture Nanaka's lips again for her for to continue; in the end, Nanaka had requested lots of kisses.

The blouse flew somewhere around the room, but in truth, it didn't matter; Aina was busy eating Nanaka's mouth as if it was an afternoon snack, and Nanaka wasn't complaining either, but Aina just wasn't going to settle just with that.

Once again she left Nanaka's mouth to keep kissing her all over her body. She continued with her neck, filling it with bites and wet kisses, the mere intent of a moan escaping from Nanaka's lips; her hands trying to keep up with the activity and started to search for Aina's rear under the skirt.

"The skirt... you should—" Nanaka tried to say but was shut up by Aina and her hunger.

Aina had grabbed Nanaka's right breast and pulled up her bra in one quick movement to star sucking her nipple.

"Mmm, so...someone's eager..." murmured Nanaka.

"Sorry..." said Aina but didn't stop sucking and licking Nanaka's breast, "I missed your body...so much..."

Nanaka grunted in pleasure from the sensation of having Aina's wet tongue playing with her now erect nipple.

But, a glimpse of sense came into Nanaka's mind; if Aina wasn't going to undress, or allow her to undress her, she needed to counterattack, or at least tell Aina that she wasn't in total control of the situation. And lucky for her, the height difference was in her favor in that position.

So, Nanaka moved her right hand under Aina's skirt and searched for her core; she was amazed to find a hot and wet spot between her legs. She started touching Aina's panties with two fingers, finding a prominent wet spot on the cloth.

_Oh, God, she is soaked already..._

Aina broke her duty of teasing Nanaka's nipple to moan, and of course, she wasn't shy about it. Nanaka bit her lips about that.

This was Aina's house, so of course, she would be moaning without a care in the world.

"I...I thought I was...doing...you..." said Aina biting her lips trying to hold back her own moans, but Nanaka's touch was just too good.

"You are so wet Aina..." said Nanaka in her husky tone, "How am I going to waste this opportunity...?" said Nanaka while still teasing the wet spot, now trapping the prominent erect bump of nerves between her fingers.

Aina moaned and arched her back.

"This...this isn't fair Nana..." said Aina holding back her moans, her breathing very elaborate.

Nanaka smirked.

She had her control back.

"Take off your skirt..." commanded Nanaka in a very strong tone.

Aina doubted for a few seconds, but Nanaka was sure to make her point and pushed her middle finger with the cloth and all inside Aina's core.

Aina moaned loudly and arched her back once again, but soon her torso came back to her front, Nanaka withdrew her hands from under Aina's skirt and placed them flat against the bed.

"Do as I say...or I'm not going to touch you anymore" said Nanaka with her low tone and an inquisitive look.

Aina opened her eyes wide in surprise. Her lips shivered a bit, of course, this time it was Nanaka who was surprising Aina. Wasn't Aina supposed to make love to her? Softly and tenderly...

"Wow...Suwawa..." said Aina softly and shyly, her eyes a bit watery, "I...I thought you didn't have kinks..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide snapping out of this dominant role.

_No, I don't have..._

Nanaka bit her lips.

But Aina, shyly and obediently, raised herself using her knees as support, and slowly took her sweater off, leaving her in a nice pink lace bra. She left it beside them on the bed.

"We should have started with this..." murmured Aina, then unhooked her skirt, "Your words are my command."

_No no, this isn't right!  
This isn't Shuka!_

"No!" Interrupted Nanaka quickly, grabbing Aina's hands in hers, somehow the mood faded. But Nanaka's voice was quite broken, more than another order or command.

Aina looked at her astonished. Maybe she now believed that Nanaka was bipolar or something.

"What the hell?! Make up your mind!" said Aina annoyed, but then looked at her and her gaze became softer; Nanaka's eyes were full of tears.

"Eh? Hey, Suwawa, what's wrong...?" asked Aina now more panicked, getting closer to her, "What, what is it?"

Nanaka quickly grabbed Aina's puffed cheeks and kissed her; Aina not understanding a thing kissed her back, but full of doubts. Nanaka broke the kiss.

"Take..." she started, "undo my braids..." she begged.

Aina blinked a few times not understanding a thing, once again and looked at Nanaka moving her mouth like a fish.

"Aina!" called Nanaka to bring her back to Earth, seeing Nanaka starting to undo her right braid.

"Oh-oh, yes, ok..." mumbled Aina while with diligent hands started to undo the other braid.

Sometimes the pains of the heart can't be erased that fast. You just can't brush them under the rug and pretend that everything was ok. Because clearly, here, they weren't.

Shuka's ghost was just too strong for Nanaka to handle without Aina's help. She had developed a kink, a control kink that was Shuka's, but she had become to used to that role when she needed to punish her. Here, it wasn't that Aina needed punishment, but Aina had taken her control away, and that unsettled her, and the only way she had found to get it back was falling into the "dominatrix role", the role that she had used with Shuka.

So she had started to boss Aina around.

And now the hairstyle, she needed to get rid off it. It reminded her too much of Shuka to keep it on in this lovemaking. Aina was trying her best for her, and it was just ruining that.

"I'm...I'm sorry Aina..." said Nanaka sitting up once her braids were undone, her hair now falling curly on her shoulders. Indeed very sexy.

"Are you ok...?" asked Aina with real concern.

"I'm better now...I'm sorry...I ruined it..." said Nanaka now in shame and covering her face with her hands.

She felt Aina standing up from the bed, and a few seconds later she sat once again in front of Nanaka.

Nanaka withdrew her hands to see her, her cheeks bright red in shame and embarrassment. Aina had taken her skirt off, so she also was only in her undies. She smiled sweetly towards Nanaka, like saying that everything would be ok.

"Suwawa...you look so beautiful with your hair curly..." said Aina, softly caressing her hair.

"Aren't you mad?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"Eh? Why...? No, but, are you ok?" asked Aina with a caring tone, "We don't have to have sex, you know? we can chat... play video games...eat snacks... whatever ya' want, _my _Nana_..."_

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, she felt her heart stopping, her breath taken away, and butterflies all over her belly.

So who was the child in this relationship?

Nanaka shook her head and then smiled at her.

"We can do everything..." said Nanaka and gave her a sweet smile, "I'm ok... I'll be ok if you kiss me..."

And she pouted cutely.

Aina made a drowned sound.

"Suwawa, you can't do that, it's bad for my heart..." said Aina giggling, "But I love it..." she smiled, "of course, Nana, I'll kiss you lots today...and every time you allow me too..."

Both shared some smiles, and as if it was on cue, both moved forward and kissed.

Soon, the kiss became messier, hotter and wetter. It was a good sign that their love was so strong that even with all the interruptions they could manage to continue.

This time taking their time, enjoying each other's taste, lips and tongue. On this opportunity, Aina guided Nanaka to the back of the bed towards the pillows, of course, without breaking the kiss.

"You ok?" Aina interrupted the kiss, Nanaka nodded.

Both shared a smile.

"I love you Nana..." said Aina shyly, but with a strong tone; Nanaka looked at her deep in her eyes, she could see the love in Aina's eyes.

"I love you too, Aina..." said Nanaka softly and sincerely, she touched her cheek and caressed it tenderly.

Aina went closer and stole another kiss. A quick one. Then softly and slowly took care of Nanaka's socks. It made Nanaka shiver and get goosebumps at how slowly and tenderly she was being touched. Then, she got rid of her bra, again, softly and slowly.

The last piece of cloth on Nanaka's body were her panties. But Aina stopped.

Without saying a thing Nanaka sat up, and at the same pace started taking Aina's clothes off, gently; her socks first, then her bra, leaving her only in wet panties a well. The key to this whole act was that they took each other's clothes without taking their eyes away from each other. Without rushing anything.

Admiring the other girl's beauty. It was like making their feelings naked for each other. No rush, or pressure, only love. The mere act of holding back their desires to just undress the other was a clear sign of how their love was so meaningful.

It was communication. A bond.

Aina was the one to move forward and kissed Nanaka softly, enjoying her lips, and somehow telling her to lay on her back.

And she did.

Nanaka laid softly on the bed, her head on the pillows and Aina started to caress her body, kissing it, tasting it, some places even bit it, but softly. She traced Nanaka's body completely with her tongue, with her fingertips, with her lips, she wanted to memorize it completely.

It gave Nanaka a hot sensation between her legs, but also it made her feel loved. Aina was being very gentle with her, but also very sexy. From time to time Aina murmured against her skin how beautiful, tasty and pale she was.

She reached her panties with a gentle touch and locking her gaze with hers, slowly withdrew them. She set them on her side slowly, something weird because Aina usually liked to throw all the clothes away in her eager desperation to _fuck._

But now it was different.

Aina stopped and took her time to see and admire Nanaka's pale body. She smiled softly and lovingly. She moved forward to steal one last kiss from her lips.

"You are just like a _Soba _noodle..." murmured Aina getting away and returning to her spot between Nanaka's leg; Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise, "So thin...so pale..." Aina said while tracing Nanaka's chest, belly and finally, her core, to say; "...so wet…"

She then traced a finger through Nanaka's slit from north to south, which made Nanaka moan and grab the bed sheets firmly.

Aina licked her lips, of course, she had Nanaka just where she wanted her; grabbed Nanaka's legs, spread them wide and started to lick and kiss her inner thighs, teasing her, making Nanaka a bit eager, and why not, hornier.

Nanaka started to lose her patience, all this was nice and cute, but they had been loving their bodies for just too long, she needed some friction, or at this point, something inside her...

And Aina understood.

So after giving her a big and wide suck on her right inner thigh, she grinned at Nanaka.

"I'll love to slurp you up, just like _one…" _she said opened Nanaka's legs wider, all her treasure just for Aina to see, Nanaka just moaned at the sensation of having her most private place exposed like that, feeling the air and Aina's intense gaze on her.

Aina licked her lips and went right to Nanaka's clit. She placed it between her lips and started sucking it hard, making the room fill up with wet sounds and Nanaka's moans.

"Don't... hold...back..." said Aina between licks and sucks, "I...want...to...hear more..."

Aina was a big eater, no questions about it, she could twitch and move her tongue with such skills that Nanaka doubted that there was something better than it to explore her wet place and make it even wetter.

Like no matter how fast and good Aina ate her, it made it worse and messy, so Aina needed to eat her even more deeply.

It was a lot, but not enough.

"Ah...Ah~Aina...more..." said Nanaka feeling the ecstasy; Aina understood the request and started fucking her with her tongue.

But it wasn't enough.

It felt good but, not enough.

Nanaka kept moaning and moving her hips, her hands grabbing and pushing Aina's head against her core, but she needed something _deeper._

"Mo—more...more...deeper..." said Nanaka losing herself in pleasure; she wasn't the talkative type of girl during sex, but this time she was feeling over the top. Maybe it was Aina's influence or something, but she just wanted to cum, explosively, passionately, and loudly...

Aina was a bit troubled feeling that her tongue somehow wasn't enough, so in a quick move she removed her tongue from Nanaka's insides and placed 2 fingers right inside her, it made Nanaka moan in pleasure, Aina smirked and then went hungrily to her bump of nerves, capturing it once again between her lips and started sucking it hard while her fingers did the job thrusting against her core.

Maybe they spent a few minutes like that, where Nanaka moaned as she never had before, but somehow she just couldn't come. Aina curled her fingers and tried to move at a faster speed, as did her tongue.

But it was no use.

Nanaka just couldn't come.

Nanaka tightened her grip on the sheets. Now getting tired of moving her hips, feeling her legs sweaty and maybe a bit numb because of the position.

She started to mentally curse; Aina was giving her all for her to come and she was being loud, but nothing. Something was off.

Nanaka tightened her lips. She opened her eyes and focused her sight on Aina's face, she was so fiercely eating her clit and with her left hand trying to reach Nanaka's spot, but it was useless...

_...her fingers...  
...her...HER FINGERS ARE TOO SHORT!_

Cursing once again, she abruptly moved her head back. Of course, one of Aina's best charm points for Nanaka was her cute and tiny baby hands. Yes, they were soft, cute, and very comfortable to hold... but her fingers weren't long enough to reach Nanaka's G spot.

She could just try and focus on Aina's tongue and how it played with her clit, but no, now she was wandering around the idea that Aina's hands weren't enough, her fingers weren't enough.

A different thing with Shuka, she had long and thin fingers...

_NO! STOP!_

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, her sight fixed straight to the ceiling. That wasn't fucking right.

She took a deep breath and moved her torso up; of course, Aina noticed that her Nana wasn't moaning anymore, so she shyly stopped licking and sucking to lift her face from her crotch. She looked concerned.

Aina was no fool, and she had always noticed when Nanaka's mind was more in her "Suwa World" more than in reality, and today Nanaka was more in that side of the universe than there.

"Aina..." called Nanaka softly.

"What's wrong...?" asked Aina softly, also stopping thrusting.

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to control her breath, and to put her thoughts in order. She just couldn't tell Aina that her fingers were too short, that hadn't been an impediment before, why now? Well, it didn't matter at that moment, Aina needed answers and maybe a task to do...

Maybe the best call was to rub against each other.

"I...I want you..." said Nanaka shyly.

"Eh? Am I not doing it right?" asked Aina naively.

"Not that..." said Nanaka, then moved her hands and cupped Aina's cheeks and made her come to her face, of course, this made Aina withdraw her finger's out of her, she grunted from the sensation.

Nanaka kissed Aina softly, holding to her own taste. And without saying a thing moved her hands towards Aina's panties and pulled down.

"I want to come with you..." said Nanaka with a loving gaze. Aina gave her a goofy smile. Of course, everything was fine in Aina's lenses.

Aina nodded, and moved to remove her panties, they weren't wet, nor soaked, but drenched. She stood in front of Nanaka using her knees as support. And before Aina could do anything, Nanaka reached Aina's core with her right hand and started teasing her wetness.

Aina grunted in pleasure and while holding her pleasure she looked at Nanaka.

"Geez, I thought—ah~ that we would come...together..." said Aina with difficulty, grabbing Nanaka by her shoulders for balance.

"And we will, I'm just...lubricating more..." said Nanaka with a smirk, not taking her eyes off Aina's.

"Geez—ah ah! Nana, I'll come if you...keep...AH, going on..." said Aina with difficulty, but not doing anything to stop her from doing so, in fact, she opened her legs more for Nanaka to reach deeper.

Nanaka licked her lips.

Who had the control now?

As Aina gave in and started to rock her hips against Nanaka's hand, Nanaka just couldn't take it and inserted 2 fingers inside her, of course, Aina moaned loud from that.

Nanaka was amazed how smoothly her fingers just came in, maybe she could hold even a third finger already; Aina was just so easily aroused...

Nanaka blinked a few times and licked her lips again. Maybe she had become distracted and couldn't come yet, but this was helping enormously.

"Come here Aina..." she murmured in a husky tone, and with her left hand grabbed Aina's hip; both understood the idea, so Aina moved her body towards Nanaka, hugged her tightly while straddling her in that sitting position and lowered her hips, feeling Nanaka's long and thin fingers going deep and softly inside her.

Of course, Aina moaned so loud and so sexily against Nanaka's ear It was like flipping on a switch.

Aina started moving her hips now without a care in the universe; Nanaka need to hug her tightly from the waist to maintain a steady position, but Aina was out of control. She was moaning loudly and moving her hips fast, fucking Nanaka's fingers.

Of course, dirty talk started to escape from her lips as she moaned and grunted. Indeed, it was turning Nanaka on, watching Aina so lost in pleasure, pleasure that she was giving her, made her smile with pride.

She licked her lips again. This was the best birthday gift.

Aina's torso was moving too, making her breast move into a hypnotic dance in front of Nanaka, it was too much, so she fiercely grabbed Aina's right nipple in her mouth and started sucking it and playing with it.

"OH~yes, YES! Fuck me harder Nana!" Aina shouted out of control.

Of course, that "dirty talk" was still unsettling for Nanaka, but she tried selectively only hear the moans and grunts more than Aina's sex talk.

Nanaka inserted a third finger, though she needed to hold back the pain in her wrist because Aina started to move even faster and harder against her hand.

Of course, Aina moaned even louder.

It was sexy, it was messy, and incredibly wet. Their bodies now covered in sweat, Aina's love nectar was all over Nanaka's hand, not to mention all the wet sounds that filled the room. Nanaka was aroused from that for sure, and her eyes, heart, and concentration were only in making love to this short woman.

"Oh Nana...I'm...I'm gonna cum..." said Aina between moans and pants, "it feels so good~!"

Nanaka withdrew her mouth from Aina's Brest and huskily said:

"Come Aina-chan...come for me..."

Aina moaned loudly, arching her back, Nanaka could feel her inner walls tightening against her fingers as something warm enveloped them. Nanaka used all her strength to hold Aina in that position, her knees shivering as she received the intense orgasm.

Aina tightly held her grip on Nanaka's shoulder, as her breathing tried to take a normal rhythm. She ended up hugging her, and somehow seating on top of her, not minding that Nanaka's fingers were still inside her. Nanaka started to softly kiss Aina's neck.

"You ok, Nyan-chan?" asked Nanaka cutely.

"I love you, I love you so much..." murmured Aina against Nanaka's skin, "I ...I want...I..." but Aina couldn't finish, she was having a hard time recovering her breath and strength, maybe her thoughts were like pudding in her head.

Indeed, Nanaka had screwed her brains out.

Nanaka smiled at her, Aina was indeed too cute for her heart. She tightened the embrace.

"I love you too _my Aina, _" said Nanaka intensely, so full of love, that Aina's heart stopped.

She moved her torso back and locked gazes with Nanaka. Both lost into each other's eyes. Aina's were all watery, of course, she was the emotional one.

Aina couldn't resist it anymore and kissed her. Passionately.

Nanaka would totally stay in that position forever, kissing Aina while her fingers were connected to her, feeling her warmth and wetness from both of Aina's set of lips, but Aina broke it.

"I... I can't feel my legs..." she said shyly, Nanaka smirked.

"I can't feel my hand..." retorted Nanaka.

Both giggled.

"Are you ok Nana?" asked Aina now with more concern in her tone and face, "You were distracted...you need to come..."

"Why do I need that...?" asked Nanaka softly, "I'm always happy to make love to you..."

Aina smiled.

"I know you do..." said Aina faintly, "But I want you to come..."

"Eh? Why? Aina, I'm happy like this..." said Nanaka and tightened the hug, "You are so warm..."

"Because I want..." said Aina with more strength and made a motion to stand up.

Nanaka was drawing a blank, and due to her lack of strength wasn't able to hold Aina in that position anymore; Aina stood up on her knees and with a grunt left Nanaka's fingers. She moved her right leg while she lifted Nanaka's left one and rested it on her right shoulders.

Of course, Nanaka ended up on her back once again.

"Wha— what are you doing...?" said Nanaka trying to maintain her control, but couldn't. Aina smiled softly at her and pressed her drenched core with Nanaka's now soaked one.

Nanaka moaned at the sensation.

"Seeing that my fingers weren't enough...let's come together..." said Aina and moved her hips starting to make some friction with her.

Nanaka gasped and then grunted in pleasure. Feeling Aina's wet core pressed on her own was giving her some crazy sensations.

She moved her right hand towards the sheets for something to hold on to, but couldn't, she realized that her hand was sticky with Aina's juices. Her common-sense could only tell her one thing to do; she started cleaning her fingers with her tongue as she looked up towards Aina.

Aina opened her eyes wide at that sight, it was indeed incredibly hot for her; she bit her lips trying to hold back her moans, but of course, couldn't.

"OH~! Suwa-wa, don't...do...that...geez!" shouted Aina now shutting her eyes closed and arching her back to keep thrusting their cores together, faster. The wet sounds starting to fill the room once again.

"Can't...help...it~! Ngh..." grunted Nanaka with difficulty, between moans, the movements and licking Aina's nectar off her hand.

"Geez~ you are so hot..." said Aina now looking down on her, moving her hips intensely.

Nanaka couldn't keep licking her hand, Aina's thrusts were becoming too hard and fast, she needed support, and she just couldn't take much of such a good sensation, it was too much.

She stopped thinking.

Her left hand went to the pillow to hold on as she started to moan loudly, moving her hips fast at Aina's pace, she wanted more friction, she wanted to feel even better, all her desires turned into pleasure, she gave into Aina, gave her the control, letting Aina fuck her hard.

Aina started to moan with her in ecstasy. Both bodies just giving in more into pleasure and desire than love.

Their moans, Aina's dirty talk, their panting, grunts and wet sound from their passions echoed with the intense sound of the headboard banging against the wall.

It didn't take long for both of them to climax in an intense orgasm. It was just too good.

It was Aina's panting that continued filling the room. She seemed really exhausted while Nanaka just laid there like a starfish on the bed, breathing elaborately, but not as loud as Aina trying to catch her breath. It had indeed been intense.

"I can't...feel my legs..." said Aina with a wide smile on her face.

Nanaka didn't say a thing, she had her eyes closed, also with a smile on her face as she recovered from the orgasm. All her thoughts gathering once again in her mind.

Aina grabbed Nanaka's left leg and softly put it down, of course, that motion made Nanaka look at her. They locked gazes, sweet and lovely gazes.

"You ok Suwawa?" Asked Aina softly.

Nanaka nodded softly, and then giggled.

"You look...worse than after practice..." murmured Nanaka while seeing Aina all messed up; she snorted and put her arms in jar shape.

"You aren't one to say...you look very messy as well..." said Aina with a very fake outraged tone. Nanaka giggled, then extended her arms towards her...

"Come here Nyan-chan, I want to cuddle..." asked Nanaka in her mellow tone; Aina smiled wide and moved towards her.

"Of course, _my _Nana_..." _said Aina moving her legs very awkwardly towards Nanaka's embrace.

They cuddled. They entwined their sticky legs as they stayed looking into each other's eyes.

"Happy birthday Suwawa..." said Aina in her cute tone, "I hope this year turns out better for you..."

Nanaka blinked a few times, somehow Aina's words triggered some foggy thoughts in Nanaka's mind, these thoughts that she was constantly trying to hold back while Aina tried to make love to her.

"...I hope you've had a better birthday than last year's..." finished Aina and then closed her eyes with a wide smile. A smile full of pride.

She missed seeing Nanaka's sad face.

Of course, what Aina triggered, were Nanaka's memories of Shuka. The Previous year she was with Shuka, last year's birthday she was mad at her, and thanks to Aina she was able to make love to Shuka in the end of the day. But it was Shuka. Her ghost, her feelings...

...feelings laying within herself, which she hid under a rug.

Nanaka closed her eyes and tried to act cool. Of course, that hurt her, but if she wanted to prove to Aina that "she was ready to commit" and prove her wrong about "not being ready" she just couldn't act affected by her words. She just couldn't.

They laid like that, Nanaka held Aina lovingly in her arms, while holding her left hand in hers and caressing it softly; because of its softness, it reminded her to a baby's hand. So small, soft and cute.

Aina was cute.

But sure, behind that cuteness, hid sharp surprises, that of course, unsettled Nanaka. The fact that Aina did whatever she pleased, and sometimes acted like she didn't care about a thing but her own interests. It was just like _Soba_ broth, it looked tasty, but if the broth wasn't well made it could give you an unpleasant surprise.

And that is what made the _Soba _so tasty, it's broth, alone it was just a tasteless noodle. Balance was key.

But it was clear that on this opportunity, the noodle was overcooked by another element away from the _Soba_.

The afternoon went smoothly, after some cuddling, they determined that it was time to be nerdy; they put on some comfy clothes and went to the kitchen to take the snacks out and play some video games, share the traditional sweets Aina had bought, and continued celebrating Nanaka's birthday while doing what she liked most, lying around doing nothing but play games, watch videos and talk about manga.

And with Aina around everything was funny and cute. They shared kisses, cute touches and hugs. Nanaka liked for Aina to sit on her lap or between her legs and just hug her tiny being while doing whatever, meaning playing, eating or watching TV, and Aina was fond of it.

Of course, they had more sexual encounters. Aina was no fool and sensed that Nanaka's mind was, in some moments, somewhere else, so she tried hard to keep it under her watch. And remembering the rules they had set before, in Aina's house it didn't matter where they did it, so they did it where Aina wanted and how she wanted.

At the end of the day, Nanaka had lost all control of it, she just couldn't fight it anymore, so she pleased Aina with whatever kink she wanted. After all, it was part of the deal anyway.

The last kink she learned about Aina, was used as an excuse of her having short fingers, so under Nanaka's terrified eyes, Aina took from her nightstand drawer something long, purple and with a rounded tip. It was quite an adventure to know another side of both girls, sides that none of them knew of each other.

Nanaka just couldn't say for sure if it was good or bad, she held to the idea that if it was with Aina, it should be fine. If that could erase Shuka's ghost and let her glue her shattered mask back together, then, so be it.

But the truth was that she was left with more questions than answers.

.

.

Autumn fell upon the girls with all its strength, and with it, their duties.

Two weeks had passed since Suwa Nanaka turned 22 years old, won the Center election and receive the massive mission of fulfilling a Mini Live, and of course, their First Love Live.

It was in a practice meeting where the Chief presented them the new Sunshine crew for the events and the setlist for the Lives.

Pressure.

Of course, now with the anime broadcasted having ended, the Christmas Single already done, Subunits Singles finished too, _The Teku Teku Aqours_ with all members recorded as well and the last "Aqours Original Song", "_Daydream warrior_" done, it seemed they wouldn't be busy with the project, and they could focus on practice for the Lives.

But of course, it wasn't that way.

Production just couldn't afford to leave the girls without something to do, so the second weekend of the month, Production sent them to Osaka for the "_School idol festival Thanksgiving Festival 2016 ~Osaka~_". The event was held on Sunday the 13th, but the girls had to travel on Saturday evening to get everything ready.

It would be a lie to say that Nanaka wasn't happy about it, because if Production had learned a few things about her, it was that she was the best at SIF among the members, and that gave her some extra camera time. Also, she was able to travel with all the members and not only with her Subunit or Years members, and that indeed made her very happy.

It was true that now they saw each other almost every day for the Mini Live practice sessions, so when they were apart for a few days she truly started missing them. Of course, they felt like a family now.

Even if there were some issues among them;

First, of course, there was Shuka. It shouldn't be so obvious, but seeing that her ghost hunted Nanaka and made it difficult for her to focus on her relationship with Aina, she started to act colder around her.

Marking a very strong point to Shuka that they were done, that now she was moving on and that she just couldn't depend on her anymore.  
It was seen in practice and it seemed that Shuka understood it. Not so happily, but at least it was something.

So, this gave peace to Nanaka towards Aina, showing her that her "Shuka issue" was fixed and that she could commit to her. The first proof of that was to start making out with Aina in the changing room and be cute and lovely in her former "safe place" with Shuka, of course, this happened before the members would arrive for practice, but at least it was something. But Aina had her own issues to work on.

Aina still believed that Nanaka wasn't ready, and even became angry because Nanaka took special concern to the fact that she lived alone and so far away and almost in misery, that her "motherly instinct" kicked in and tried to "fix" Aina's life, offering for her to leave clothes at her place or trying to act so girlfriend like when there was no label to their relationship at all.

It was SO damn confusing.  
It seemed that Aina was playing with Nanaka's feelings; she didn't want to commit, but later she was seen fooling around with other girls on Twitter, her colleagues from the Queenty thingie, and even with King in the November _Niconama_, and Arisa teased Nanaka about it.

Nanaka had a word on that matter with Aina and Arisa on their way to Osaka; Aina just waved off the issue telling her that their love was stronger than that, but it was clear to Nanaka that it was with some cruel double intention, because of how she felt every time Nanaka did anything with Shuka in front of the members, even if Nanaka had stopped that; and the later just put on her smug face and told her that she deserved it.

Nanaka started questioning her weird friendship with Arisa.  
And Aina was just too cute to get mad at.

But, that Sunday it seemed that they all were in high spirits and had lots of energy.  
And who was more energetic than ever, was Shuka.

Nanaka knew she was an energetic kid, and that she was eager to be on stage fooling around like she always did, but her attention span was just too focused on Nanaka. Weird thing because of how cold she had been treating her lately, but of course, Nanaka just couldn't say "no" to _her_ kid.

The soul purpose of this event -the "_School idol festival Thanksgiving Festival"-, _was to bring the fans the latest news about the game and the franchise in the game department, new merchandise, and to promote the new Christmas Single that had been designed for SIF. The novelty and why this event was so important for the girls was; 1- the Christmas Single, and 2- The launch of the Arcade version of SIF, the "_School Idol Festival, After School Activities"_.

So, production scheduled a very long day for the girls; they needed to attend the opening ceremony (a ceremony that lasted 1 hour and 15 minutes approximately), record a special VTR promoting the arcade version of the game, and attend the closing ceremony of course. These ceremonies were like a long extended _Niconama _that was aimed more at entertaining the attendants than bringing the news to the people.

Of course, it was all about Marketing.

The girls were a good image, sold very well, and they needed to make the most of them.  
Of course, The Chief was no fool and told the girls that they needed to take these ceremonies as a rehearsal for their Lives; that it was a good time and place to practice their Calls&Responses they had taught the fans back at the Numazu event.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide; yes, the last event that Aqours had held as a 9 member Unit had been back in July, in Numazu. That event where Nanaka and Shuka had watched the Summer fireworks while holding hands, where she had ended blinded by tears at her closing speech because she was just too overwhelmed at how far she had come in the project…

But now it wasn't the moment to be emotional.

The very first thing they did was record the VTR with the new arcades.  
To Nanaka's surprise, everything was recorded with people around in the middle of the exhibition.

They aligned them in the SIF order, meaning Anchan in the middle, to her right Nanaka, Shuka, King, and Aiai, and at Anchan's left, Rikako, Arisa, Aikyan, and Aina.

They gave them 3 microphones to work with and a quick script to memorize, then, they just needed to play in front of a bunch of fans.  
This was piece of cake for Nanaka, it was SIF, but in an arcade, and being the master of SIF she was - and a nerd- she was a machine while playing. Another thing was for the rest of the members that played on "Easy" mode or Shuka who tried to play it on "Hard", but no one could beat Nanaka in "Extreme".

The only thing that distracted her while playing was the freaking cameraman that had stood too close to her and took his shots just too close to her face.  
And Shuka.

Shuka being placed by her side, all day, was dangerous because, with this weird attention focus she was giving her since the night before arriving at Osaka to the moment they aligned them that way for recording, Shuka started giving Nanaka smiles and lovely glances which were a bit unsettling. Because if she was so stubborn to treat her coldly for Shuka's ghost to stay away, how could she actually push Shuka away if she was giving her those lovely shows of affection?!

It was hard.

For the whole hour shooting the VTR, Nanaka tried to be strong, to not answer Shuka's lovely smiles, or her gazes full of love, or retort to Shuka's lovely compliments about how good she was at playing.

It was almost as if Shuka was bringing out the shards of Nanaka's heart from under the rug…

And all of that had happened in Aina's face.

Nanaka used her will power to focus on something else, like teaching Anchan how to MC something she sucked hard on.  
Anchan had asked Nanaka to do it instead, seeing -and knowing- that Nanaka dominated SIF and everything SIF related so well, but no.

Nanaka was still too demure and shy to be an MC with such short notice, so she put on her best smile and told Anchan that she trusted her, that she could do it, because it was the role of the leader to be the MC and taught her in record time everything she needed to know of the arcade machine and the game.

This made Anchan feel very insecure, but Nanaka put on her best face and with kind words told her; "Anchan, I'll be in the machine right next to yours, I'll be looking after for you if you need any help, I'll be watching."

This somehow gave Anchan some mental peace, and the Chief of Staff a great idea to use Nanaka's nerdiness in some other task, but he never revealed anything or what for.

So, in the actual recording, Nanaka was sure to keep an eye on Anchan if she ever tried to say or do something wrong, she memorized the scrip in case she needed to jump in and save her or something, somehow trying to ignore an energetic or maybe jealous Shuka on her other side, asking her stuff too. But of course, everything turned out very well.

They signed the machines they used, said a few farewell words, where Anchan asked Nanaka her opinion, and Nanaka just couldn't hold back her enthusiastic emotions talking about it. She couldn't help but notice how Shuka smiled full teeth in pride and love at her side while she was speaking.

She couldn't deny it, the butterflies in her belly had started to move their wings.

Of course, Aina's and Arisa's face were a poem.  
Arisa maybe was just too tired for Nanaka's shit, and Aina wasn't understanding too much but they didn't have time to talk about it.

They had to run quickly for makeup and hair details for the opening ceremony.  
They needed to review the script super fast and be very focused to be interrupting the meeting for trivial things like what was Shuka playing at, what was Nanaka feeling, or what was Aina thinking.

What Arisa was thinking was irrelevant at this point.

But it seemed that Shuka was determined on winning Nanaka's attention, and the fact that they needed to stand side by side in the lineup was fundamental.  
And Nanaka just couldn't pretend that she didn't care anymore.

In the beginning, everything was pretty normal; waving to the crowd, doing the Calls, showing the new march, "First Years" doing their looney stuff with the handy cam, until they showed the highlights of the exhibition.

Shuka was in charge of that corner with not so skillful reading ability, so of course, and because Nanaka knew that, by instinct, she started to mentally read her own script and to correct Shuka when she said the words wrong.

Of course, the first thing they showed was the new arcade and the game.  
Here Shuka only wanted to talk about how skillful Nanaka, _beside her_, was at playing; Anchan jumped into that telling the crowd that she was also _by her_ side seeing that and it was indeed amazing, and Arisa asked if she was playing on "Expert mode", but Nanaka took a deep breath and with a smug face said that it was in "Extreme".

Arisa was left with a fish face.  
Priceless.

And after that, two things started to happen;

First, Nanaka and Shuka started their thing of glances and touches once again, slightly holding hands, even hip hugs from Nanaka or some pat on Shuka's back when the camera wasn't looking.

And second, Aina stood quiet. She smiled when she needed to, spoke when required, but Aina was serious for almost the whole presentation.

And Shuka knew it, she started acting extremely nice to her too, very _Ikemen; _it was more notorious after Shuka insisted on doing the Key Visual pose on stage, and of course, in that visual Kanan and You were together, You clinging onto Kanan's arm.

Nanaka still wasn't sure why or how Production had determined to draw this clinging You on Kanan's arm, because it wasn't a very characteristic thing for You to do, maybe the Creepy assistant was to blame, but she stopped thinking about that because who cared? At that moment it was a chance to pose next to Shuka.

But of course, to do the pose, they needed to get rid of the scripts in their hands, and Shuka was kind to Aina to give her their forgotten script after they made the pose.

Of course, everything was caught by Arisa's watch. And because of sympathy; she started to help Aina on stage, telling her where to move, or even guiding her to the other side of the stage when they needed to move to play in a giant feet controlled SIF machine.

Aina was like in shock.

But Nanaka was a bit too busy to notice that.

Mostly because of excitement, because after they played one time on the giant SIF, it was Nanaka, over all the members, who started like a 5 years old child to shout "one more time! one more time!" and under the Staff and the members astonished eyes, they did play another round. But Nanaka was kind enough to give Aina some water from a bottle while she was holding the sketchbooks for the next segment of activities, totally ignoring everything she had done with Shuka before.

And maybe Aina just smiled off the problem as she always did, because later she was happy and jumping once again, because the last activity they did was to try out the collaboration juice they were advertising on the exhibition, and that was food, and that was delicious. So Aina was able to be happy.

They ended the opening ceremony under applause and ovations to rush them into the changing/rest room they had for the event.

Of course, they had to "hide" in that room until it was time for the closing ceremony, because the fans just couldn't see them wandering in the exhibition. That was the hard part of this industry; the dead hours hiding in a room.

They entered into that big room. A room filled with tables, their bags, hangers, makeup, and hairdressing articles.

Of course, they entered making their characteristic noise.

Anchan first, who seemed to be in a hurry to "disappear" from the public, followed by "First Years", who were fooling around, next was Nanaka with Aina and Shuka by her side, to end the line with Arisa and Rikako.

"Oh man I just fucked up!" said Anchan loudly and very hard on herself while massaging her temples.

"C'mon leader, don't be so harsh on yourself!" said Aiai with a mocking tone passing by her with Aikyan and King.

"Don't sweat it!" said Aikyan, "GOD! What should we do for all these hours?! We are gonna die in boredom!"

"Yeah, any of us could have made mistake …" said King also downplaying the issue, "Ya' right, what a pain waiting…"

"First years" entered the room and took seats at their table at the end of the room.

"But it was mine… It should have never happened…" murmured Anchan tightening her fits.

Nanaka looked at her with sad eyes; Anchan made a slight mistake on the broadcast, she was having some trouble with the script and said a line wrong, of course, they fixed it on time and everything went in the right direction, but of course, she felt the failure...

"Don't be silly," interrupted Nanaka by her side, "they brought up the 'ending music', it was natural for us to think that it was over… don't be so hard on you…"

"Really?" asked Anchan in her innocent voice.

"Of course, and in fact, it even looked cute…" said Nanaka, and then gave her a sweet smile; she wanted to turn around and go to her table and have a seat, but Anchan held her arm stopping her.

"Wait Suwawa…" called Anchan; Nanaka looked at her with her nonchalant eyes.

She could see Arisa and Rikako entering the room and taking place at their own table. For some reason, Shuka and Aina stood by Anchan's side watching and hearing their leader's weird weak moment.

"I…I want to thank you." murmured Anchan shyly; Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise, then looked at Shuka who gave her a wide smile, then looked at Aina who gave her a goofy one; then at Anchan in front of her.

"Eh? Why?" asked Nanaka almost with no interest at all.

"Because, since the VTR, you were watching over me…and giving me your support and all…and now when I fucked up—" was Anchan saying.

"You didn't fuck up; Anchan, you were reading a script where you didn't understand a thing of what you were saying; seriously, you need to play more SIF…" interrupted Nanaka, then added "...and I told you that I would be watching you…I was following the script closely for if you needed help…"

"Yes, she does that with me all the time!" said Shuka by her side snapping into the conversation, "She is always watching my back!"

Aina raised her eyebrows with an outraged face. Nanaka blinked.

"Well, that's because you don't know how to read…" said Nanaka bluntly.

"HEY!" said Shuka, but then smiled at her and grabbed her arm clinging to it; Aina opened her eyes wide with discomfort, as Nanaka blinked furiously.

_Shuka, what the hell are you doing…?_

They looked at each other.

Shuka was smiling widely and lovingly, lost in Nanaka's sleepy face.

"Well, maybe that's true, but I have you to correct me every time…" said Shuka resting her head on Nanaka's shoulder.

"You should learn to read…" said Aina annoyed and walking by their side to the "First Years" table, she sat beside Aikyan.

Nanaka looked at her with a sad face, but Anchan called her attention again.

"You are so lucky _Yucchan_, to have Suwawa always supporting and helping you; today every time I felt uneasy I found calm in her sleepy face…"

"Right?!" said Shuka squeezing Nanaka's arm again, "Suwawa is the best!"

Nanaka gave her a weird glare, then looked at Anchan.

"Well, you have my support and help too…you always have." said Nanaka with a smile; Shuka visibly pouted.

"Mou!"

Anchan laughed nervously.

"You know what I mean!" said Anchan

"Yes, we do, but Anchan, you need to work in your confidence, remember that you can have all our support, but you are still our leader, you need to wrap around that role…" said Nanaka with a serious tone.

Yes, it was a bit unfair, Anchan didn't want the leader role in the first place, but the same way as Production had taken Nanaka's attributes away, they forced the role of leader on Anchan because no other member fit the spot as Anchan did. So she needed to bare with it.

"I…I know…" said Anchan softly and shyly.

"C'mon, don't be so gloomy; your mistake even looked cute, so don't worry, you should worry if you got... I don't know, a panic attack or froze in the middle of a Live…" said Nanaka with some bitter humor, both young girls snapped.

"Geez! That would be terrible!" said Shuka losing her grip on her clingy hands.

"Maybe…I wouldn't know what to do…" said Anchan with watery eyes.

"Don't think on it too much, remember that we are nine, if one of us is in trouble, there are eight of us pushing from behind…" said Nanaka remembering Anchan's same words, and also remembering that Aqours was important.

She was going to do the bold move to hold Shuka's hand in hers to prove Anchan that they were still "a couple", showing "unity", but the Chief of Staff and his assistants came into the room.

"Good Job today girls!" he greeted in his particular loud tone, "Please, I need some minutes…"

The girls unconsciously took a seat at their respective tables to listen to the next round of instructions.

"Well, I know that this is one of the hard parts of the job… killing time here, " he giggled, "the closing ceremony is at 16:50 and it will last to 17:50 approximately, so you now have four hours to kill …then we will run to take the _Shinkansen_ back home...so please, change fast, no delays!"

"There are other things we could be doing during these hours…" said Aikyan with boredom but looking at King with suggestive eyes.

"Don't give me ideas…" said King giggling.

Nanaka gave Aina a glance, they shared their glances for a second, but Aina abruptly took her eyes off her.  
She was mad.

Instead, she felt Shuka clinging to her arm again. Yes, Shuka sat beside her.

"We can't move from here, so don't dare to try anything funny…If any, leave the room" murmured Rikako by their side, she sat on Nanaka's the other side.

"I know! Geez! We learned to behave…" said Shuka giggling but clearly caressing Nanaka's arm.

Nanaka looked at Shuka with a frown on her face; yes, maybe it looked good and sweet on stage, but now she was sending confusing messages towards Aina.

"Swee— Shuka, please, The Chief is talking…" said Nanaka softly, and Shuka left her arm but gave her a cute smile.

The butterflies moved their wings once again.

"I know it's not fair that you have to be trapped in this room for four hours, you know the rules, but not everything is bad you know—…" the Chief was saying.

"I want to play more on the arcade…" said King, "It was so much fun! Right Suwawa?!" she mocked.

Nanaka turned around and gave King a silly smile.

"Yeah, that was another Suwa-san for us…so fun!" mocked Aiai too, and the girls started to comment about it with happy energy.

Of course, SIF was a game that Nanaka enjoyed a lot and made her lose her sense of time and space. Playing that and showing the members, the Staff and the fans that she was actually pretty good gave her the confidence to smile wide and be her nerdy self.

"Girls! Please!" scolded Arisa; The Chief had a tired face, of course, the girls always interrupted him with silly quotes...

The girls shut up abruptly to let him finish.

"Since you can't go out and wander around the exhibition, we brought you some stuff for you to play with…" said The Chief as the assistants entered with some branded bags and a tray with juice cups from the collaboration.

The girls stood up as the assistants delivered a bag for each member, the tray was left on a table.

"You will find some merchandising from the exhibition inside…some new shirts for you to use on practice, and very importantly…the cardigans…" he said, but it was like talking to thin air.

The girls were all crazy about their bags, taking out the merchandising and showing it to the next member they had by their side.

"What the hell are these?!" said Aikyan with a happy smile taking some Alpaca mask out of the bag.

"It's a mask, what else…" said Aiai with a "matter of fact" tone, taking it out of the bag, "So…people are actually buying these…?"

"Oh oh this one, Aikyan try this on…" said King and wrapped an Alpaca thingie on Aikyan's side bun, "It fits!"

"It was made for 'Yoshiko's' bun…" said Aiai laughing; of course, Aikyan looked very silly, but the 3 kind of enjoyed looking silly and making fools of themselves.

"So, they are giving us some 'toys' to play with for four hours…? I feel like I'm grounded or something…" said Arisa with bitterness in her voice in front of Nanaka while looking her bag, "this looks so silly…" finished Arisa taking her Alpaca mask out.

"You wore a rainbow afro wig two days ago on camera for all of Japan to see …and you are complaining about a cute alpaca mask?" mocked Nanaka with a grin; Arisa looked at her with an annoyed face.

"Are you still mad?" asked Arisa with a mocking face.

Nanaka was about to retort but, the Chief interrupted...

"Girls girls! Please…" begged The Chief calling for some silence; the girls shut up and looked at him. "I'll give some instructions and then you will be free to do whatever. But now, hear me out…"

The girls giggled and went closer to him and the assistants.

"Ok, first, for the closing ceremony we want you to wear those cardigans because it's gotten pretty chilly…they're the same you wore doing the opening ceremony for the Gamers Store in Numazu..." said The Chief; Arisa raised her hand.

"What about the winter uniform?" she asked.

"We have winter uniforms?" asked Anchan and King at the same time; Nanaka and Aina looked at Arisa, of course, the only ones that had worn them was "Third Years" while shooting the _Teku Teku Aqours. _But for The Walker magazine.

The Chief deadpanned Arisa, like if she had just spoiled the surprise for the rest of the members.

"Those aren't ready yet…so you need to wear the cardigans." the girls nodded while murmuring a soft "yes".

"You have four hours to review the script…but the most important announcement we will make is going to be the new cast for the radio show, please read it carefully…" he continued as the assistants tossed the new scripts to the girls.

"I'm sorry Osuwa…" said Shuka softly by her side.

"Uhm? Why?" asked Nanaka nonchalantly while receiving her script.

"You almost got that…" she answered.

"Ah… but I don't mind, Anchan is going to do a great job…" said Nanaka proudly; Shuka smiled at her.

"You are so kind…"

"If she succeeds, Aqours succeeds, then I succeed too…we are as one Shuka" retorted Nanaka listening to The Chief give some other instructions.

"What about the Center…that was your success…" asked Shuka, then added shyly, "I'm sorry, I couldn't congratulate you properly….you earned that…"

Nanaka looked at Shuka and gave her a sweet smile.

"Me being the Center means some personal achievement…but remember that Aqours is a group, we are here as one, it doesn't matter who has the Center, we all share the same love..." said Nanaka in a soft voice.

Shuka gave her a look full of love; if Nanaka knew her any better she could have bet that Shuka had fallen in love with her again, because she gave her a smile she knew quite well...

Nanaka smiled and then looked at the Chief.

"That's what makes this franchise so special..." said Nanaka in a soft tone.

"Why are ya' so nice with her…?" said Shuka looking at Anchan and asking with some shyness, maybe knowing that it wasn't her business anymore.

Nanaka smiled again at her and with a soft tone said.

"She is a kid like you Shuka, and also our leader, she needs support, guidance, not sure if I'm the right one for that, but if there's something I can do to help her, to calm her, then I guess, I'll do it... I promised her that..."

Shuka was about to say something but the Chief interrupted.

"Suwa-san, Saito-san, something to add?"

Both girls snapped in surprised and looked around to find all gazes on them; the members looked at them lovingly but the Chief, Aina, and Arisa with some annoyance.

"Sorry..." said both girls softly.

"Well, and the last thing," he said looking at his folder, "remember you need to go to the Sega Collab Cafe that is being held in one of the SEGA buildings in Akihabara to promote it... but I don't recommend you go as Aqours...so please go alone, in pairs or trios...We have some dates and hours that you can go, the café will close for you to go, I'll leave the schedule with Inami-san for you to choose the date..." he said while giving Anchan a piece of paper.

"Remember that this same method will be used for the Aqours Tree in Odaiba...we will tell you when it's ready for you to go due that today the advice is going to be broadcasted on our Youtube Channel..." he was saying while searching something in his schedule.

Nanaka frowned. Again another trip to the Collab Cafe. The last time she went as a date with Shuka. She recalled that they went all lovey-dovey with Shuka, and Aina was just so pissed off that she didn't even take a picture.

Why did they need to go again?!

"We can't do anything as Aqours… that's so boring…" said King in a gloomy tone.

The Chief shrugged and then told the girls that they would serve them lunch and for the girls to stay in the room waiting for the call. He said his goodbyes and closed the door.

The 9 girls were silent inside.

"There are times like that, aren't there?" said Aiai in her mocking tone, of course, doing her meme thing.

"This feels like prison…" said King annoyed again and walked to her table.

"Well, it's true that we can't do anything as Aqours, but we are going to Tokyo Disney tomorrow!" snapped Aikyan in joy as she walked towards her table.

"Aren't you excited?!" said Aiai giggling, then looked at Arisa and Rikako, "You two are still going right? These two can't be unwatched…"

"You worry too much…" said Arisa reaching her bag again.

"Suwawa, Shukashuu, are you sure you don't want to come?" asked King from her table; Nanaka blinked a few times, she had forgotten about that weird invitation the girls had made the previous week.

It seemed that King, Aikyan, Rikako, and Arisa were planning something like a triple date to Tokyo Disney, and of course, invited the real couple. But seeing that Nanaka and Shuka weren't a couple and that was wrong and out of the role, Nanaka said she was busy with work, and Shuka turned down the invitation because without Nanaka it didn't make sense.

Shuka of course looked at Nanaka with a coy smile, maybe trying to see if Nanaka had changed her mind.

But no.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy tomorrow…" said Nanaka nonchalantly and looking at her bag to check out her goodies.

"Shuka?" asked Aikyan.

"Eh?...No, I… without Osuwa… there's no point…" she answered again shyly, she shared some glances with Nanaka; she nodded.

"It's a shame..." said King.

"Oh! By the way, we should organize how to visit the Café..." added Anchan waving the sheet of paper.

There was some silence in the room.

"Last time we went as nine right?" asked Aiai.

"Yes, but I guess now we can't..." said Aikyan bored, "That's so lame."

"It needs to be done this week..." quoted Anchan.

"I can't go this week..." said Aina who received some sad looks, "...I have to work, sorry..."  
Nanaka made a sad face because she wanted to go with her...now what?

"It's understandable," said Anchan, then looked at the rest of the members.

"But how does it work? We can choose any day?" asked Rikako getting closer to Anchan to peep into the paper.

"There are a few dates and hours, I guess you need to compare it with your work schedule and apply?" said Anchan.

Nanaka walked towards Aina.

"You sure you can't go? You haven't seen the schedule..." said Nanaka softly by her side, Aina gave her a sweet smile.

"It's gonna be a busy week... and I don't know if I can make it, so I don't want to commit..." said Aina, Nanaka pouted.

"But ya' can go with Shuka, your _girlfriend, _why don't you ask her..." said Aina with a smile on her face, Nanaka tightened her lips.

That was a hard punch, raw, fresh and unexpected.

She didn't say a thing, Aina made her move, it was a checkmate and Nanaka just couldn't answer back.

Of course, the members were too busy discussing the schedule to notice this; Nanaka blinked a few times, took her dignity and turned around to blend with the members' noise.

Aina took her phone out and lazily started to ignore everyone around.

"So, there are three days available…" said Anchan.

"I think I can make it on Wednesday…" said Arisa checking her phone.

"Wednesday?…I….I think me too…" said Rikako in a hurry.

Nanaka took her phone and started checking her schedule, they couldn't go on the same day, so she hurried and said;

"Friday works for me…"

"Friday it is…" said Anchan writing her name on the paper, "Who else?"

"I can go on Wednesday too…" said Aikyan looking at Rikako, "I can go with my little demon _Riri!_"

Rikako made a goofy smile, while Arisa raised her eyebrows showing her expressive eyes.

"Eh? I thought you would go with us….as 'First Years'!" snapped Aiai outraged.

"I can go on Wednesday too…" said King, "We should go as 'First Years'!"

"Eh? But what about not going as Aqours?" asked Anchan not writing down any names.

"Fuck him." said King.

"Kanako…" called Arisa.

"What?" she asked outraged, "Who cares? Let's go on Wednesday, fuck the system…"

"Choose another day…Suwawa is going on Friday…" said Anchan.

Silence hung in the room.  
All looks were on Nanaka, then moved to Shuka.

Maybe all the members were leaving that date alone for the couple to enjoy on their own, remembering that last time they had been sweeter than the Café's desserts.

"Eh? What?" asked Shuka with a stupid smile maybe not understanding a thing.

"When are you going?" asked Anchan.

"I… I think I can't go on Friday…" said Shuka sadly, Nanaka made a sad face.  
Shuka nor Aina were going with her.

But Shuka didn't even check her phone to see if she would be busy, she just didn't want to go with her that day.

"Eh? really…?" asked Anchan astonished; the rest of the members raised their eyebrows in clear surprise too.

"This mandatory, right?" asked Shuka looking at Aina who seemed to be in a world of her own.

"It is unless you have a good reason not to go…" said Arisa following her thoughts, "I believe Aina's schedule is tight…"

"Mmmm…" hummed Shuka in deep thought.

"Well, I'll go on Friday with Suwawa," said Anchan in a happy tone and writing her name on the paper.

"EH?! Really...?" asked Shuka now freaked out, but Anchan just looked at her with a blank expression.

"You said you couldn't... I'm not going to let Suwawa go alone..." said Anchan.

Shuka looked at Nanaka with doubt, then at Anchan.  
She was fighting with her mental spaghetti.

"When is the next date?" asked Shuka.

"Monday 21st…" said Anchan.

"Ok, I'll go on Monday…" said Shuka with a grin.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in sadness.

No one wanted to go with her.  
Not Aina, nor Shuka.  
Shuka rather preferred to go alone, than going with her.

Aina was pissed, and Shuka was holding to their word that they had broken up, and going together on the same date wasn't part of the role. Well, it could be, but this time it wasn't necessary, so she avoided it.

"Ya' know what?!" interrupted Aina suddenly in her loud tone, "Anchan, add me on Wednesday…I'll go…"

"Eh?!" almost all the members snapped, Nanaka just opened her eyes wide and with discomfort.

"What about what the Chief said?" asked Anchan with fear.

"Fuck the system…" said Aina repeating King's words, "This is my job too…I'll go with Arisha and the rest…"

"But…" tried Anchan, but she was just too weak to face the members, all of them started talking and complain and it was impossible for her to do her role, but Nanaka just frowned too annoyed to help Anchan.

Nanaka turned around, she felt hurt.  
Aina and Shuka had punched her right in her heart.

She determined that her participation with the members was enough, she had chosen a date, now she could focus on something else, so she retreated to her table and her bag.

She left the members deciding on the schedule, but at soon as she felt noise, she understood that everything was already settled.

"HEY! Shukashuu!" called Aina in her happy tone, "Let's take a selfie!"

"Eh?…" said Shuka with surprise.

"Oh…that's a good thing to kill time…" said Aiai with one of the masks.

"We have a lot of props!" said Aikyan putting the mask on.

"Oh Sweet!" said Shuka.

Nanaka looked at the weird pair trying to take a Selfie; Aina was a real professional, because despite being upset about, whatever she was upset about, she was there with Shuka, fooling around and taking pictures or videos...

Maybe this was Aina celebrating how both girls had punched her ego...

She raised one eyebrow.

_Well…if that works for them…so be it…_

Nanaka fixed her sight in the bag.

There was Kanan's merchandising, a shirt with Kanan in the _KoiAqua_ costume, the alpaca masks, and the cardigan.

She took out the cardigan.  
It was very lightweight, pastel yellow and it had the school logo on the left breast. It was true that she was feeling a bit chilly so she decided to try it on. And surprisingly it still fit her since she wore it last February 27th for the opening ceremony of Numazu's store.

"So, what's with Ainya today…?" asked Arisa by her side; Nanaka looked at her.

"I don't know…" said Nanaka with her sleepy face.

"Oh..that looks cute on you…" said Arisa complimenting the cardigan.

"Eh? Really?" said Nanaka with real surprise, not because of the clothes, because Arisa was being nice.

"Yeah, that color suits you…pastel colors look nice on you…" said Arisa, she then looked inside Nanaka's bag and took out a Kanan strap, "But, with this, it would look cuter…" and weirdly Arisa started to hang it on Nanaka's uniform.

"See?… now you look more into 'Kanan-chan'…" said Arisa with a smile.

"More? I'm kinda the only one who still follows their character's hairstyle…" said Nanaka giggling; Arisa chuckled.

"I know, that's why you are so diligent; I felt 'Dia-chan's' hairstyle pretty boring…" said Arisa being weirdly nice. Of course, Arisa messed up with Dia's hair by doing a braid on the right side of her hair.

Nanaka narrowed her eyes; this felt weird.

"You should put 'Dia's' strap on too…that way you will also have something of her… since you don't have her hairstyle…" said Nanaka trying to be nice too.

"Oh, great idea…" said Arisa as she stretched her arms to grab her bag and looked for the strap.

"You know..." started Arisa while searching, "it's none of my concern…well, actually it is…but… what's with you and Shuka today…?"

Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

_I knew it, she wasn't just being nice…_

"Nothing actually…" said Nanaka with a sad tone; Arisa took out the strap, looked at it with a tiny smile, then showed it to Nanaka.

Nanaka smiled at it, it was cute.

"You are hurting Aina…" Arisa said softly while starting to hang her strap.

"You came to tell me that…?" asked Nanaka now looking somewhere else.

"No, I'm worried…with you I don't know what to do, what you are thinking, what you wanna play…there!" said Arisa finishing with the strap; Nanaka locked her gaze with hers, she was about to scold her or tell Arisa to fuck off and mind her own business, but Arisa was faster;

"It's not because I want to scold you, I've always told you that you can fuck whoever you want, but I can't save your ass…it puzzles me because I can't help you…" said Arisa seriously, Nanaka raised her eyebrows with surprise.

"What?"

"Nanaka, the other day, you were so lovely with Aina in front of King; how could I help you…? You say you want to stick with the lie to hold Aqours together, but then you do such things…even if King is a looney, she is from Aqours too… I don't know what you are playing, so I can't know how to help you, do I need to stick with the lie? Stay silent? Tell Shuka?… I don't know anymore…"

Nanaka hummed softly.

"And now… you kept the flirting with Shuka, you think I didn't notice… I noticed yesterday when she asked you to do her nails…" said Arisa now more tired.

"What's wrong with that? Arisa, she is my friend too…so because she is my ex I can't be with her? I can't do her nails anymore? This is absurd, we are colleagues, also team members …Arisa, I can't shut her out of my life, I work with her…and if that is hurting Aina, I'm sorry, your acting on the Friday _Niconama _wasn't any better…" said Nanaka with annoyance.

"That's different... That was on purpose…it was a joke…"

"A very bad one…" said Nanaka with bitterness.

"Why does that affected you that much?" asked Arisa with concern.

"Aina is just too cute for her own good; you don't see her flirting with every cute butt that crosses her way…as I do." said Nanaka hurt. Arisa put on "o" mouth shape.

"I didn't know that…I mean, she is a perv sometimes, but I thought she was joking…" said Arisa surprised.

"That's herself…" said Nanaka with a bit of sadness, "…with all the girls…"

"And you can't control her…" said Arisa softly by her side.

Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face", not knowing if she needed to hug her, scold her, hate her or what.  
Arisa Komiya could read her like an open book.

They had this weird moment of silence where none could say a thing.

Then Arisa smiled at her.

"Is that your phone?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" retorted Nanaka.

"Let's take a picture…everybody is doing it…" said Arisa trying to change the topic; Nanaka smiled at her and nodded.

After taking the picture, Arisa added; "Would you like to grab some ice cream one day?"

Nanaka looked at her astonished.  
Was that real?

"Don't look at me like that…I'm human, I like ice cream…so you do…" said Arisa shyly.

Nanaka smiled at her and giggled softly. Arisa was a dork.

"Sure, I'd love to…" she said softly.

Both nodded awkwardly at the deal.  
They indeed didn't know how to be nice towards each other, but at least they were trying.

Arisa returned to her spot to take some selfies with the cute alpaca mask although she looked very silly.  
Nanaka took out the mask too and had the deep thought of trying to be silly too.

She sat on her chair and tried the mask on. She started to silly giggle about it.

"If you take a picture with it, no one will notice that it's you…" said Rikako sitting by her side, also with the alpaca mask on her hands.

"If I upload it on my social media they will…" said Nanaka softly, taking her mask off and feeling very stupid.

Rikako giggled.

"Suwawa, you need to loosen up a bit too, everybody here is fooling around …life is too short and you only live once you know…" said Rikako; Nanaka just looked at her with a frown, and she could clearly feel Arisa's sight on Rikako's words too.

"You are hooking up too much with Aikyan… these thingies are for the looneys…" said Nanaka; Rikako laughed.

"Well, being in Guilty Kiss might be the reason…I've learned to laugh more; maybe you would make King behave in your boring Unit…" said Rikako.

"Hey! You mind?! AZALEA is not boring…we are intellectuals…" said Arisa from the other side of the table.

Nanaka smiled amusedly; the truth was that they were boring.  
But King was the funny part of the Unit so they didn't bother in trying to change her.

Nanaka looked at the Alpaca in her hands mask once again.

Maybe everything would be easier if she turned into someone else; If she could hide in that Alpaca mask and not deal with Aina, Shuka or whatever this love triangle had become. It was hard, being around them was hard. And now that the three of them were apart, it felt sad.

Not to mention lonely, but what could she do?  
She needed to stick to the lie, make the members believe that everything was fine, but that hurt Aina. But she just couldn't go and hug Aina or do stuff with her… the lie, she needed to stick to the lie.

But also, she couldn't go and hug/kiss Shuka to make the lie even bigger; Shuka had feelings, they were moving on and both needed to make an effort.

So what to do?!

She stopped thinking, she stopped even listening, and just put the mask on.

In the first seconds, she felt silly, but no one laughed at her, the sounds outside were the typical noises from the members. She took a deep breath, grabbed her phone that was on the table and opened her camera.

She looked silly, but she couldn't recognize herself.

It was a cute Alpaca head with cute brown eyes. But what caught her attention wasn't her head covered with the mask, it was the person that sat behind her. She was also wearing one of the silly Alpaca masks but was immersed in her phone.

In a way hiding from the world herself.

_Aina…_

Was she feeling lonely too? Betrayed? Annoyed? What was she thinking? What was she feeling?

Without taking her mask off, she turned off the camera and opened the Line App, somehow she felt powerful with the Alpaca mask on, and it was in Nanaka's nature to "fix things". She wanted to fix her communication with Aina.

She opened the chat she had with Aina and wrote;

**Hi, cute Alpaca-chan! (** **◕‿◕✿** **)**

Nanaka felt her heart in her throat, then she re-read the message and thought that it was silly, that maybe Aina would send her some hateful sticker. Somehow she couldn't read her. She never did.

Nanaka closed her eyes, maybe feeling that that was so stupid; both hiding behind some silly Alpaca mask instead of confronting each other. But how? Both were trapped inside that room, they couldn't make a scene…

Suddenly her hands shook telling her that a message arrived, Aina's response…

**Hey! Cute pale Butt! (** **๑** **ᴗ** **๑** **)**

**Nice cardigan… (** **๑** **ゝ** **ڡ** **๑** **)**

Nanaka blinked, maybe Aina wasn't pissed at all?

She frowned.

**Is Alpaca-chan mad?...( ** **〃** **．．** **)**

She needed to ask.

And being hidden behind that mask she could hide the very mess she was about this whole situation.

Suddenly the door opened and the assistants entered with some trays with food and beverages.  
They left the trays for Anchan and Shuka to deliver them.

Nanaka returned to her phone.

**Mmmm… Maybe…** **ಠ** **_** **ರೃ**

**Suwawa, just what the Fuck?! (-** **公** **\- ;)**

**I thought your act with Shuka was with the members, not with the fans! (** **)**

Nanaka's heart stopped for a few seconds; there it was, Aina's anger.

She sighed.

It was true that she was hiding under a mask to avoid reality, maybe she was always wearing some mask of her own.  
Suwa Nanaka was indeed masked from reality.

_Well, Aina has always seen me for who I am, I've never had a need to hide from her…_

And with conviction, she wrote.

**I'm sorry Nyan-chan… (** **﹏** **)**

**I wanted to go with you to the café, and you knew that I want to do things with you…(** **︿** **)**

**I don't know why you are so pissed off… You know that I want to commit to you, but you still don't believe me…( ** **〃** **．．** **)**

**I thought that our love was stronger!**

She paused before sending the message. Her eyes were watery not knowing quite well if it was because of the mask, or because her emotions were climbing out of her chest.

Her emotions within her.  
Her questions lying within her.

Before sending the message she wrote…

**I Love you, Aina.**

And Send.

If nothing of that reached Aina, she felt somehow protected behind that Mask. Her shards hidden, her lies hidden, and of course, her feelings. All behind a perfect Masquerade, which she made of her own reality, and that was called Suwa Nanaka.

"Oh, good the food is here!" said Rikako by her side, "I was starving!" she said, of course, Rikako was another of the gluttons within Aqours.

It surprised Nanaka that she could hear her by her side in the catatonic state she was.

"Oh, were you taking a picture?" asked Rikako.

Nanaka snapped.  
She felt silly.

"Eh…Eh… yeah…?" she murmured.

"Oh take it…I'll be funny for you, as proof that I can be funny too," said Rikako with a smug tone and started to bite her mask, posing to the camera for a selfie.

Nanaka closed the Line App and opened the camera one, she lifted her hand, but as on cue, a message came in and popped like a notification on the top of the screen...

**I love you too Nana.**

Nanaka smiled at the same time she pressed the button for the picture.

It was a silly picture, but it worked.

"Is it good?" asked Rikako.

"Yes, it's good…" said Nanaka, "Thank you…"

"Sure…"

Nanaka opened her Line App again and wrote to Aina.

**Nyan-chan, let's talk about this after the event, can we? (** **〃艸〃** **)**

**I want to spend some time with you ('** **'●)**

She sent the message and suddenly felt a body by her other side who left a tray in front of her.

"You look cute with the mask…" said a voice that she recognized quite well.

Nanaka left her phone on the table and took her mask off; she greeted a smiling Shuka by her side, of course, she was there delivering her lunch.

"You don't think it's silly…?" asked Nanaka dropping the mask on the bag; Shuka giggled.

"There's nothing silly about you Osuwa…" said Shuka softly.

Nanaka's cheeks turned bright red, she even felt her temperature rising, and now the cardigan felt too hot.

"Oh…" was the only thing Nanaka managed said because both seemed lost into each other's eyes.

"Oh, good idea to hang the strap there…" said Shuka pointing out the detail on her chest.

"Oh, yeah, this was Arisa's idea…" said Nanaka softly touching it, but was merely mechanical.

Maybe she spent more seconds that Nanaka would have wanted to look at Shuka's eyes, but she felt dazed by her...

Arisa cleared her throat snapping both of them from their intense gaze competition; Nanaka looked at her, she was sitting in front of her, and gave her a very inquisitive look.

_Right…  
Aina…I'm with Aina now..._

And Aina was seated behind Nanaka's back, maybe she had seen that?

This situation felt so complicated!

"Osuwa…" called Shuka softly but seriously "Can we talk?"

Nanaka felt her heart in her throat and somehow her ability to speak vanished; she looked astonished at Shuka not knowing what to say or do…

"Go outside…" said Arisa in a low tone; both girls looked at her surprised.

"Arisha…" said Shuka softly.

"You don't need an audience… go and talk outside…" said Arisa now looking at her lunch giving a vibe that she wasn't even interested in what was going on, but she was.

She was saving Nanaka's ass, again...

Nanaka looked at her, then looked at her side to see if Rikako was aware of what was going on, luckily she was busy eating her lunch, then Nanaka looked at First Years' table, they were busy fooling around recording videos or taking pictures, and of course, being noisy, then she looked at Aina, she had taken her mask off to start having lunch.

Then she fixed her sight on Shuka.

"Let's grab the collab juices, shall we?" said Nanaka standing up; she removed the strap of her uniform just in case, grabbed her phone, looked at Arisa, and said a soft "thank you"; Arisa nodded.

They walked towards the exit; Shuka grabbed her own cardigan and put it over her own shoulders, then her drink from the tray. Nanaka gave a last look at the room; Anchan was immersed in the closure script and Aina noticed that both of them were leaving the room..._together_.

They shared some looks; serious ones.

Nanaka took her drink from the tray as Shuka opened the door and both went out.

Nanaka felt her phone vibrating, she gave it a quick glimpse; her heart stopped.

Of course, Aina's answer...

**Our love is strong. ( •̀** **ᄇ** **• ́)** **ﻭ**

Nanaka didn't open the app, her attention needed to be with Shuka in that hallway.  
Somehow she felt hot and dizzy; Aina could have sent another kind of message like a "fuck off" or "go to hell you liar", but no.

Aina wanted to trust her. To believe in her.

To believe in that sentence that their love was stronger. And she felt Aina's support, no matter what childish tantrum Shuka might throw, or if Nanaka was acting weird around Shuka, Aina trusted her, and that was enough.

They stepped outside; there were people from the staff in the hallway, who immediately looked at them with a face wanting to scold them to get inside, but Shuka raised her hand in a sign that they wouldn't escape or anything and walked to talk to them anyway.

At that moment, Nanaka left her phone and the cup on a table that was placed just outside the door with food, props and things for the staff that was around. She took off the cardigan and placed it over her shoulders as Shuka did.

Truth was that she felt nervous and her temperature had just raised because of the eagerness of having this conversation with Shuka. Last time they could talk alone and seriously had been weeks ago after recording their Drama track for the Christmas Single, where Nanaka had been clear that she was moving on, and that was even before starting _doing _Aina.

Of course, at that moment she felt empowered by her own sadness, pain, and with Aina putting some pressure on that she needed to "publicly break up" with her, more sooner than later. But now?

Nanaka took her cup of juice and took some sips through the straw, it tasted quite different from what she remembered on stage; she frowned and turned around to greet a smiling Shuka, she giggled.

"They said it's ok if we make the conversation short...Osuwa, that's my cup..." said Shuka amusedly; Nanaka quickly withdrew her lips from the straw while Shuka lifted her right hand with, indeed, Nanaka's cup on it.

Seemed that Shuka wanted to act_ Ikemen-_like and took Nanaka's cup for her.

"I'm sorry..." said Nanaka with her cheeks bright red as they exchanged cups, "I thought you took yours…"

Shuka giggled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, it is not like we haven't kissed before..." she giggled, "Though I wasn't thinking in bringing mine...and certainly both looked quite similar…"

"True..." said Nanaka, then both drank from their respective cups doing a weird pause.  
In a way, Shuka and Nanaka were indirectly kissing...but this had been an accident, it didn't count or something.

"So, what you want to talk about...?" said Nanaka leaving her cup on the table, trying to hurry up the situation. Not only they couldn't be outside the room, but Aina knew they had left together.

"I..." started Shuka shyly and fidgeting on her spot, "I... well, to tell the truth... I ... I wanted to spend some time alone with you..." and she started to play with the straw, her cheeks bright red.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

_This will cost me greatly with Aina, and all because she wanted to spend time with me?_

_Just what the hell..._

"You got to be kidding me..." said Nanaka in her annoyed tone and was about to turn around again to take her stuff and leave but Shuka stopped her.

"Wait wait...why so mad? I thought we were having a connection...before...on stage..." said Shuka softly, Nanaka looked at her quite annoyed; of course, she felt that connection, it even felt nice, it even made her doubt her feelings for Aina...

This wasn't funny.

"Then, why did you deliberately choose another day to go to the Café? The members were leaving Friday open for us!" retorted Nanaka, Shuka snapped in surprise.

"Did they?" Shuka played dumb, Nanaka deadpanned her.

"C'mon!"

"Sorry..." said Shuka shyly, "I thought it was for the best...I thought that that was what you wanted… y'know, seeing that you don't want to have or share anything with me anymore…"

Nanaka bit her lips, she wanted to go with Aina, but since they had started fooling around on stage, she had become mad and now everything was like that… a mess.

"Well, you are a fool, now you need to go alone…" said Nanaka with a tone mixed between upset and sadness.

"Yes, but well, it's for 'The big picture', but what caught me off guard was Anchan wanting to go with you..." said Shuka seriously; Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

"What? Are you throwing a tantrum?" asked Nanaka coldly; it seemed that "the moment" they had on stage had vanished and she had started to treat her coldly again, Shuka was jealous, but this time with Anchan.

"Eh? No no, but it surprised me, that's all... I didn't know you two were close..." said Shuka softly and then took some sips from her straw.

Nanaka softened her gaze, this was the real issue; Anchan.  
Shuka was becoming jealous of her closeness with Anchan, and it was something that was bothering her since the Chief had given the instructions, or maybe before that, while shooting the VTR.

Nanaka took a deep breath and made herself more comfy leaning on the table.

"Shuka, first of all, it isn't that I don't want to do things with you, we are friends, colleagues, and teammates …I did your nails yesterday didn't I?" asked Nanaka with a sweet smile.

"Yes, you did…thank you so much for that…" said Shuka shyly and looking at her shoes in shame.

"Shuka, I always liked my time with you, I would have loved to go to the café with you, even if that would be just because we needed to stick to the lie…" said Nanaka with a soft tone.

"I feel…like…you hate me now…" said Shuka softly and almost pouting; Nanaka raised her eyebrows in sadness.

"Why would I?…" asked Nanaka with sadness.

How could Shuka think like that? Shuka was _her_ kid. She adored and loved _her_ kid.  
Maybe this new cold way of being towards her had given her that sensation?

"Because …I…I broke your heart Suwawa…" said Shuka with sadness, but also with a serious face, like taking the real weight of her actions.

Nanaka blinked a few times; maybe Shuka had broken her heart, but Nanaka had broken something in Shuka as well.

"Shuka, if a relationship doesn't work out, both sides are to blame, and I can't hate you… we tried, we had a wonderful time together and I don't regret a thing of what happened, it didn't succeed but here are no more casualties… we are still friends right?" asked Nanaka now shyly.

"Of course of course!" said Shuka quickly, "I just…I can't imagine my life without you…or without Aqours…"

"...Aqours…right…" said Nanaka messaging her temples.

"What? Geez…"

"Nothing, Shuka you are right…and that's why we stick to the lie, for the Unit, and that's what concerns us all..." said Nanaka grabbing her cup again and taking another sip.

"Right…" said Shuka softly.

"About Anchan," said Nanaka resting the cup again on the table, "This is not new Shuka, we used to hang out with her too, we use to watch her shows, maybe now that you see me less in your regular day is why you might think this is new for me, but I used to talk with her a lot…before and after 'us'."

"Eh?! Why I never knew this?" asked Shuka amused.

"I don't know…you never asked I guess…" said Nanaka nonchalantly.

"Did you ever—?"

"No, what are you thinking?" interrupted Nanaka knowing exactly what Shuka was trying to imply, "I never cheated on you, Shuka, I only had eyes for you, Anchan is like…a younger sister to me…"

"Eh? Really?…" asked Shuka surprised.

"Why do I feel that you think that I messed around with every member, who do you think I am…?" asked Nanaka now a bit annoyed.

"No no, It's just…well I don't know, today you two seemed too close, and you were just too concerned about her…you are so nice with all of them." said Shuka troubled.

Nanaka deadpanned her.

"You haven't learned a thing in these two months…" said Nanaka sighing softly.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you 'hey' me; Shuka, I've been watching Anchan since…day one, since training camp, you thought you were the only kid with confidence issues?" asked Nanaka softly.

"Eh? Anchan has confidence issues?" asked Shuka astonished.

Nanaka was about to "Sweetie" her but bit her tongue. So she mentally counted to 10.  
It seemed that Shuka was in a fantasy land more than in reality, and that was a big thing to say coming from someone who was constantly in the "Suwa World".

"Why do you think Anchan is stuck there reading the closure script? Get out of your '_Shukaland_'" said Nanaka amusedly, "On our first meeting she even had a notebook and was taking freaking notes; Shuka, she is a kid that had the pressure of guiding us in whatever the hell we are getting into…and she needs to do it right, and she can't do it alone…"

"_Shukaland_….I like that…" murmured Shuka, like ignoring the important things in Nanaka's speech, "Is it like your 'Suwa World'?"

"That's beside the point…" said Nanaka dryly.

"Sorry…you are hanging around too much with Ainya, you are even cursing…" said Shuka amused, and she leaned beside her on the table.

Nanaka looked at her a bit annoyed. She took a deep breath and continued...

"Well, the thing is Shuka, that she needs support, and I promised to help her in whatever I could; that could be just hearing her out, exchange opinions, ideas… and today for the first time I felt that I could contribute to her because of SIF; we need to support each other Shuka, and it surprises me that you didn't notice her lack of confidence since you two share Units…"

"Bah! It's like if I said that you don't see Arisha's problems…" Shuka mocked her back.

Nanaka looked at her side with an eyebrow raised.

"Look, my situation with Arisa is quite different from you and Anchan, both of you are friends and looneys in arms…" said Nanaka amused.

"Are you still mad with Arisha?" asked Shuka softly.

"No, we learned to survive together and we actually work pretty good in our Units…" said Nanaka taking her cup again, Shuka imitated her and both paused and drank from their respective cups.

Maybe they spent a full minute like that, just enjoying each other's presence.

Shuka stopped drinking and said…

"I miss you, I missed this…I miss us…" she said with a soft tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times and looked at her, truth was that she missed it too.  
Maybe she was trying to be with Aina, their love, the kinks, their good chemistry, but Shuka would always be _her_ kid, they were friends before trying to work as a couple. And of course, she would miss spending time with her just like that, chitchatting and hanging out.

She missed Shuka's scent, Shuka's smile, her cheerful and positive way of being, her energy, their long chats, even the private practices. Shuka was a very important part of her life and her first months on the Sunshine Project. She was a great listener too, when Nanaka needed to get her frustrations out about dancing or the project. And remembering that they had broken up not because of their lack of love, but for their immaturity …

Meaning that Shuka might still love her.

They shared gazes; Shuka's facial expression was soft, she was serious, but her gaze was full of love. They fell, lost into each other's eyes like they used to.

Shuka's body was so close to her, that if she could do a bit of an effort she could trap those lips with hers within seconds, just ignoring everything around her, the staff, the members, even maybe the phone that was furiously vibrating on the table...

_I miss you too..._

Nanaka was about to answer, but Shuka added;

"Maybe our love wasn't that strong, but surely our friendship is, right?" said Shuka while smiling wide; Nanaka opened her eyes wide in astonishment waking up from the love spell.

Then she became aware of her phone vibrating at her side; she took her phone giving a quick glimpse to the screen, it was Aina calling her, so she held it tightly, sticking to it, sticking to Aina's last words.

And then she became a mess.

It wasn't that her love for Shuka wasn't stronger, because it was. And it hurt her to hear that for Shuka that wasn't strong enough when Nanaka had been trying with all her strength –and stubbornness- to make them work for a year long relationship. If that wasn't strength, then what…?

And for a second, she almost fell for Shuka once again. Of course, she felt like she was a weakness because Shuka was still adorable, the butterflies in her belly were still there, moving their wings every time she felt Shuka's touch or her sight on her.  
Shuka was still _her_ kid and she missed her, they missed each other…

But gladly she had received a wakeup call. Literally.

Of course, Aina had seen them leaving and maybe they had been taking too long in this "conversation" that Aina had become worried.

Aina saved her from falling again, she was moving on, she was developing a love, a strong love for Aina, and she was working hard to erase Shuka's ghost. Aina was on the other side of the door, waiting for her...

And this wasn't fair.

So, Nanaka just closed her eyes, nodded, and dryly said;

"Right."

Shuka blinked a few times, clueless.

"You ok?" asked Shuka gently.

"Yes yes, sorry… I…maybe I'm tired…" said Nanaka clumsily; truth was that she had lost all of her senses there, as if she needed to reset herself.

She took her cup and drank from the straw falling into deep thought.

Shuka maybe felt Nanaka's silence and also took the time to just drink from her cup. Nanaka used to give her that; peace, calm and vacations from her own stupidity. Maybe those moments with Nanaka were when Shuka used to rest, slow down her revolutions and maybe enjoy her surroundings a bit more.

"Thank you…" murmured Shuka with the straw still in her lips; Nanaka looked at her with her eyebrows raised like saying "what?"

Shuka curved her lips and smiled, still with the straw between her teeth.

"Let's take a picture!" said Shuka happily, "Ya' have your phone here…"

"A picture…" murmured Nanaka, looking at her phone on her hands, of course, Aina stopped calling.

"It's been a while since we took one…c' mon!" insisted Shuka with a gentle smile, "And it will look weird if the members don't see us taking one…"

Nanaka blinked a few times and without taking the straw from her mouth she turned on the camera and extended her left arm for the selfie, and before Shuka could smile properly, she took it.

"Hey! I look silly!" said Shuka checking out the picture, "Take another one…"

"Eh? Really? I think it looks natural…" said Nanaka in a teasing tone and putting her phone away.

"That's not fair!" pouted Shuka, too cutely for this world.

She felt her heart stop. The butterflies in her belly finally moving around.  
This was too much.

Nanaka stood up from her position and looked at Shuka with her best "Suwa face".

"Neither are you …" she said dryly.

And there Nanaka determined that she needed to go back.  
Her time with Shuka was too dangerous, and she needed to limit it for just on stage, nothing more, because Aina wasn't going to be around to save her every time she felt weak.

"See you inside Shuka…" said Nanaka with a shy bow, and with determination, she went back to the room.

Of course, the first sight she saw on her was Aina's.

She was now sitting with Arisa, in Rikako's chair. Both looked at Nanaka with concern, but changed their expression to a sad one when Nanaka came walking in at a weirdly fast pace for her, pale and almost pouting. Maybe she was holding back tears.

But no one said a thing. They followed Nanaka's movements with their sight but never said a thing.  
Third Years knew how to behave, and that was something Nanaka was always grateful for.

Nanaka came to the table, and like in autopilot she left her cup, then her phone, sat beside Aina, got closer to her, and held her hand under the table.

Arisa and Aina shared some looks like not understanding a thing, but Nanaka just closed her eyes and tried to put her thoughts in order. Arisa understood that Nanaka was in a deep dilemma with herself and the universe.

"It's ok Suwa-san…" she said softly and then turned her attention to other things that Nanaka. Of course, she couldn't know because she was with her eyes closed, but felt that Arisa understood her situation. Or at least wanted to believe that.

Aina just squeezed her hand under the table telling her that she was there with her.

Nanaka opened her eyes and shyly looked at her; Aina gave her a sweet smile but didn't say a thing.

Nanaka smiled faintly at her; she felt like a puppy, like if she was about to do something wrong but had stopped on time to return to her owner...

Then she remembered that Aina and her weren't a couple.  
They were a _thing,_ but no a couple_._ So actually there weren't loyalties over cheating...

Aina told her that she could do what she pleased as long as she did the kinks with her... so, if something could have happened with Shuka outside the room, it wouldn't had mattered...

_It matters to ME! _  
_I can't cheat... even if I'm not cheating!_

Nanaka's eyes welled with tears, she was feeling guilty of her owns feelings. _Again._  
And it was thanks to Aina's presence that she could break her impulses towards Shuka...

What would have happened if Aina hadn't interrupted? Or called? Or whatever...?

It was clear as water; she still loved Shuka, and if she wasn't strong or careful, she might fall again under her lovely charms.

And that would be a terrible step backward in this whole healing process, of moving forward, and she couldn't cast that away. It was like tossing away Aina's feelings as well...

"Ai...Aina," called Nanaka softly; Aina softly squeezed her hands.

"Yes, _my_ Nana..." answered Aina softly and lovingly; Arisa raised her sight to see the two girls in front of her with a tender gaze; maybe Arisa was letting Aina take care of Nanaka for once.

"Can... can I stay with you...tonight...?" asked Nanaka with a soft and shy tone.  
This was the very first time she had asked for company, normally it had been Aina or _Shuka _who asked to stay with Nanaka.

Aina looked at Arisa with a concerned face; Arisa smiled at them and softly nodded.

Of course, Aina said yes, and resting whatever importance to the fact that they would arrive at Tokyo at such a late hour, even if they were taking the _Shinkansen_. It didn't matter, not to Aina, and surely not even to Nanaka.

They wanted to spend that night together.

The closing ceremony went quite well; the girls went on stage full of energy once again, cardigans included, and in "First Years" case, with the Alpaca mask and props too. Maybe Nanaka didn't bring the Alpaca mask, but she was sure to use her own "Suwa Mask".

Of course, Shuka tried her glances and smiles once again, but Nanaka was determined to fight that back and not succumb under her spell. She tried to hide in "Third Years" love and support, and this was pretty clear as Nanaka shared lots of conversation and chitchat with Arisa, (even though Aina seemed more silent and thoughtful than usual...), held hands with the two of them on the "Quiz Segment", and clearly denied Shuka a hug to instead hug "Third Years".

She ended the closing event holding hands with Aina and clinging to Arisa's arm, all this under a pouting Shuka. Maybe this wasn't a clear solution for her feelings problems and heart conflicts, and maybe it was a selfish way to see it; clinging to what she knew in order to not face what was really going on inside her own heart and mind.  
But one answer was quite clear; Shuka was back, aiming all her guns towards Nanaka.

And Aina wasn't fooled by it. She never asked what had happened with Shuka on those minutes outside that made Nanaka come back in with such face and behavior. But for sure if it affected her on stage due to the fact that Aikyan needed to hold her hand for support, because it was really odd to see a silent and quiet Aina on stage. But that wasn't something that she shared with Nanaka. Maybe Aina was respecting Nanaka's privacy and feelings, after all, they weren't a couple.

So, for the first time, they didn't communicate and hid this under a rug.

Could their love be that strong?  
Somehow, a new shard was made on Nanaka's mask.

.

.

.

Friday came in the blink of an eye.

It had been a very busy week indeed, between Mini Live rehearsals, SIF recording sessions, the last AZALEA radio show, and the start of recording of the "Third Years" song, besides all the other side jobs that Nanaka was getting into. Winning the Center of the Third Single was indeed a huge step in her career.

She was spending a lot of time in Amuleto with her manager defining what to do, what works to take, their possibility of doing other things, maybe brand collaborations, Clothing brands, Merchandising, her own_ Niconama_ show, maybe her own radio show, they even discussed her possibly participating on TV shows, _Seiyuus_ Magazines, or even doing a Photobook.

Nanaka was overwhelmed; the song hadn't been made yet, and she had worlds of possibilities.  
It was overwhelming.

So, she needed to think carefully about which direction she wanted to launch her career.  
This wasn't being a Seiyuu or a Radio personality anymore, this was her chance to do a lot more.

But what the hell did she want to do? It was tricky, would she be able to do something like her own clothing brand? Why would anyone buy her stuff? Brand collaboration, but which ones? Which was that the image she wanted to show?

There were a lot of questions and "Buts" in those meetings, she wasn't sure if she would be able to do anything of what her manager was proposing.

Was Shuka even listed this much when she won her Center?  
This was even one of Nanaka's fears when she learned that Shuka had won the Center, but it seemed that hadn't meant that much success.

Because, of course, if she was, she never mentioned anything to Nanaka, but it seemed that she hadn't, because Shuka didn't seem busier than normal in the Sunshine Project.

So maybe Shuka was right to be so pissed off over winning a Center that, still, after a year of winning it, she still wasn't able to sing or dance it.  
Yes, the Single was out, a whole campaign had been made, but Nanaka doubted that _"Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM_" had launched her like this new Center was doing with her.

Or maybe, her manager sucked really hard and didn't do the job properly of launching Shuka to a world of fame.

In a way, Nanaka was thankful for that, because that meant that Shuka could have stayed as _her _kid a bit longer.  
Even though it was a selfish way of seeing it.

Anyways, Friday came, and with it, good weather.

It was a nice and sunny afternoon when Nanaka waited in Akihabara station after a 25 minutes ride on the Keihin-Tohoku Line from Amuleto for Anchan to arrive. She was done with work for the day and planning for her future, thou in her bag rested a few folders with some projects for her to review over the weekend and give her final decision on what to do with the fame she hadn't even earned yet.

The sad thing was that she had no one to share these concerns.  
Yes, maybe with her manager, but it wasn't the same as discussing it with Aina for example.

Aina didn't need a Center to be filled with jobs and things to do. She was really busy as she said on Sunday at the event, actually that week they saw each other for practice and brainstorming of the "Third Years" song. But everything was under work and professionalism. Aina stayed at Nanaka's place only on Wednesday night after visiting the Café with the rest of the members.

A visit that, by the way, had very much pissed off The Chief, because no one cared about the "You can't go as more than 3 people" thing. What if a fan had seen them? They were 6 members loose and "alone" in the heart of Akihabara. It was really reckless and very irresponsible of them to ignore those instructions. Of course, the 6 members complained about it, something about the schedules and whatever, but the Chief was no fool and scolded them anyway.

You just can't fuck the system so freely.

And about Aina; she had spent the night but they just cuddled and shared soft kisses due that one of them was indisposed, and also it was late and Aina needed to be early at work on the next day. Neither of them brought up the issue of what had happened on Sunday, so they just continued with their lives as if that had never happened.

Nanaka tried her best to enjoy Aina's company, meaning coming super early to Lantis building to make-up in the changing room, or have more time for themselves just to hold hands or cuddle before the rest of the members arrived. Aina also tried to stick with the "quick dates" at the _convini_ drinking tea, but those couldn't last too long due to Aina being indeed busy.

And busy with other girls as well.

Nanaka tried really hard to stay away from her Twitter, and ignore all the back and forward messages she had even with other Aqours members. But it was of no use. Aina did what she pleased, and "flirting" was so damn natural to her, that Nanaka wasn't sure if Aina was really aware of her behavior.

And on the other hand, Shuka was still aiming glances and dangerous smiles at her, but since she only did that on practice that was, in a way, easier for Nanaka to fight them back, hiding with Arisa or another member and just focus on the job.

"Suwa-san?" she heard.

Of course, Nanaka snapped in surprise to look at her side, Anchan was beside her, she lowered her sanitary mask and shared with her a cute smile.

"Sorry, did I scare you…?" asked Anchan.

"No no, sorry, I was in my own world..." said Nanaka with a nonchalant tone.

"Sorry for the wait," said Anchan and bowed politely, then put her sanitary mask on again.

Nanaka shook her head.

"It's ok, shall we go?" asked Nanaka and both started walking to the café at SEGA tower.

"Thanks so much for coming with me..." said Nanaka softly while they walked.

"Eh? Don't mention it...I'm happy that we can hang out like this, it's been a while..." said Anchan.

"Indeed..." said Nanaka; of course, since Shuka broke up with her, their dates and time hanging out with Anchan also decreased.

"Are you and _Yucchan_ in a fight?" asked Anchan bluntly, so raw and straightforwardly that Nanaka felt her heart in her throat.

They stopped at a crossing.

Nanaka blinked a few times then looked at Anchan.

"What?" she played the fool.

"Sorry sorry, maybe it's none of my concern..." said Anchan clearly embarrassed, "But, it's been a while since you've hanged out with us..."

_Us...?_

_Oh, of course, Shuka and Anchan still hang out, the fact that I'm not in the equation anymore isn't an impediment for them to still go out and have fun..._

Nanaka hummed.

"Well... I've been busy Anchan...that's all," said Nanaka trying to wave off the problem, "Did Shuka tell you something?"

"Eh? No, not that I recall...but..." started Anchan but then bit her tongue.

"But?"

The light turned green so they started walking again.

"Nothing nothing..." said Anchan quickly waving.

"What? Now you have to tell me..." said Nanaka with a stronger tone.

Anchan looked at her with gentle eyes.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this..." said Anchan softly.

"Anchan please...you asked in the first place..." said Nanaka reaching the other block.

"Yes, you are right..." she giggled, "...well, you are her _girlfriend, _it's the right thing to tell you...I guess..."

"You guess...?" said Nanaka bitterly but somehow annoyed, they weren't girlfriends anymore, but sure, she was curious.

Since they broke up, she just couldn't know how Shuka was really struggling with the breakup, because every time they had talked Shuka seemed fine. But maybe she was really lonely, with the deal of "no member must know" and sticking to the lie.  
At least Nanaka had "Third Years" backup and Aina's love.

Anchan giggled.

"I guess you are right...please don't tell her that we talked..." said Anchan really frustrated.

"It's ok Anchan, you can tell me..." said Nanaka softly, somehow taking her role of an older sister with Anchan and the "protective girlfriend" to _her _kid.

"I— I know she is always super energetic and all, but she seems lonely lately..." said Anchan softly while turning left to reach the building.

Nanaka stopped to look at Anchan with a sad expression.

Anchan turned around to lock gazes with her; both seemed sad.

"Sorry..." said Anchan softly.

Nanaka blinked a few times, took a deep breath and continued walking.

"I need some tea..." said Nanaka walking by her side.

"Su—sure..." said Anchan following her.

There were a few SEGA towers in Akihabara, each of them held different types of arcades, UFO machines with merchandise, and on the last floor a collaboration Café. The love Live! Collab Café was in tower number 3 that was in the heart of Akihabara. Of course, the tower was full of people enjoying the arcade and stuff, somehow that was a great way to spam their attention for the girls to just blend inside and go unnoticed through the corridors to reach the elevator.

This made Nanaka think that the people inside really lost their sense of time and space because it would be really easy to notice 6 looneys chitchatting loudly like the members usually did. Aina's laughter was particularly singular and noticeable, also "First Years" noise.

Maybe Arisa and Rikako could blend in better...if Arisa was properly dressed.

They entered the building mostly in silence and with their sanitary masks on, just in case.  
Inside the elevator, there was a huge piece of paper letting people know that the seventh floor was closed, so the Collab Café was clear for a few hours.

Once the elevator doors opened the girls were greeted by a small hall that was filled with Love Live! Sunshine's existence. Posters, merchandise displayed in a showcase, music, everything.

Of course, this wasn't their first time there, but it still amazed Nanaka to be surrounded by Aqours in its 2D form and that people actually paid to just go there.

On the other side of the hall, there was a desk that worked as a reception/store for the Café. Of course, its back was filled with more merchandise that people could buy, and the person who ran it.

The girl in charge of the desk looked at Nanaka and Anchan walking towards her with their eyes glowing and dazzled from seeing all the decorations; Anchan glued herself to one of the showcases to see the merchandise on display, and even if she was wearing a sanitary mask Nanaka could see her wide and pride smile behind it.

"I'm sorry, the floor is temporarily closed..." said the girl behind the desk; Nanaka stopped, and Anchan her sounds of joy to look at her, "The Café isn't serving today, my apologies." and the girl bowed politely.

Nanaka looked at Anchan but she seemed frozen to the showcase.

Of course, they had gone as "normal people"; Nanaka wore one of her girly one-piece dresses, with some checker pattern in black and white, her hair in a very girly form of half-bun with braids, and Anchan was just wearing jeans and a white blouse. She had her hair loose as always, so in short, they looked like random girls that just came into the Café and were being dazzled by Love Live! Sunshine.

Like any other fan.

Seeing that Anchan was caught off guard, Nanaka took the lead.  
She walked to the desk and took off her sanitary mask.

"We know, good afternoon, I'm Suwa Nanaka, with Inami Anju," said Nanaka pointing at the frozen nerd beside the showcase, "We made an appointment for today..."

The girl opened her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Oh-oh, I'm sorry..." she bowed politely, Anchan moved towards Nanaka and removed her mask as well.

"It's ok, good afternoon," greeted Anchan.

And as if it was on cue the door on the side opened, revealing another staff member of the Café, and surprisingly, the Creepy Assistant.

Nanaka frowned.

The last time they where there, no one from the Sunshine crew was there.

The Creepy assistant greeted them and made them go inside the Café. She didn't explain her presence there but it was implied that she was there to give some instructions or keep an eye on the activity. Of course, Production making the members go to the Café wasn't just for leisure proposes, they needed to start signing coasters, posters, and life sizes cutouts.

So, for the first half hour Nanaka and Anchan were busy doing their jobs like signing stuff; It was really clear to them that the other members had been there, their signatures on the life sizes cutouts had sold them out. And now the only one missing was Shuka.

Of course, the room was filled with Sunshine decorations, from the walls to the tables.  
Nanaka and Anchan sat at one of the tables, Nanaka with her back towards the wall and Anchan across from her.

While Anchan and Nanaka signed the merchandising, the Creepy assistant was sitting close at another table, coordinating something with the café staff, maybe a new menu? But from time to time she directed some glances towards the girls and took some notes.

"It's a shame that we couldn't come together…" said Anchan while signing a coaster, "Last time we had such a great time…"

"Well, it's normal that now we can't…" said Nanaka nonchalantly, signing a Kanan coaster, "Try to make seven looneys behave …"

"Seven?" asked Anchan amused.

"I'm not counting myself…and surprisingly I'm not counting Arisa….I'm afraid we lost Rikako," said Nanaka giggling.

Anchan giggled.

"Well, sometimes I get what the Chief has to bear with… we can be really difficult," added Anchan; Nanaka looked at her and blinked, "Last time I just couldn't…and we got scolded by the Chief…" finished Anchan with a nervous smile.

"Well, you can't take that blame…" said Nanaka softly.

"Eh? Why? Suwawa I'm the Leader, if one of us fails …it's my fault…" said Anchan; Nanaka stopped her sharpie abruptly, making a screeching noise and then fixed her "Suwa face" on her.

"What?" asked Anchan giggling.

"No Anchan, that's not correct." sentenced Nanaka seriously.

"No? But I'm responsible—" tried Anchan.

"No, Anchan," interrupted Nanaka," You being the Leader of Aqours doesn't mean you are the one to blame if one of us fucks up."

"But—"

"This time it was King and her stupidity of wanting to defy the Chief's orders and 'The System', but that wasn't your fault…" said Nanaka with a strong tone, "You can't be responsible of our actions, we aren't kids, we are all adults here and we need to assume our failings and mistakes…"

Anchan smiled at her.

"You are right…I'm sorry…" said Anchan softly, "And thank you…"

Nanaka smiled at her and resumed her duty by writing on the coaster.

"…I… sometimes I wonder... how would Aqours be if someone else was the Leader…" asked Anchan softly and shyly.

Nanaka stopped writing again, looked at her signed coaster and frowned, somehow Anchan was making this really difficult.  
Then she looked at her.

"We already had this conversation…" said Nanaka trying not to go back there, but Anchan pouted.

"I…I know…but sometimes…I just wonder…being the Leader is such a pain, sometimes I don't feel up for the task…" murmured Anchan shyly.

Nanaka looked at her with a sad face.  
Yes, the first time Anchan had doubts had been at the Training Camp a year ago, and Nanaka had given her the task of figuring out if that was what she really wanted, but knowing the answer already because even if Anchan didn't want that role, Production would do whatever was in their power to make her fit into it.

The same way they did with Nanaka and Arisa.

It wasn't fair, but, Anchan was screwed, she had to do it.  
And because of that realization was why Nanaka had started helping Anchan out, since back then.

Whether it was, helping her reviewing the script, calming her with her nonchalant way of being, or answering her phone calls at whatever hour Anchan was feeling insecure or anxious about the job.

And Nanaka understood why; Anchan was insecure, she was one of the youngest, and she had the heavy task of MCing all the events, a task that Nanaka hated to do and thought that Anchan had been doing a great job so far. But of course, being the Leader wasn't about being MC at the events, it was more than that and Anchan knew that and wanted to do it right, and that was a bit stressful for the young girl.

Including assuming things that didn't correspond to her, such as blames and failings.

"Anchan, I know it's a lot of pressure, but I don't see any of us doing it beside you…" said Nanaka with a soft smile, "And you have always said that if any of us is in trouble, there are other eight girls pushing from behind… we've got your back…"

Anchan smiled wide at her.

"I know…all of you already support me in that way…" she said softly, but clearly still had doubts.

Nanaka capped the sharpie and rested it on the table, feeling that her duty was done.

"Your leadership doesn't define Aqours Anchan…" finished Nanaka; Anchan raised her sight to lock it with Nanaka.

"Eh? What do you mean?" she asked shyly.

"You can't change the looneys from being the looneys… you being the Leader is like…how can I say it…" Nanaka was saying in deep thought, "Well… You are like a neutral figure in the Unit, but you don't define us… we are nine, we all have our own persona, and whoever had the role, that can't change…"

Anchan put on a serious face. Maybe she felt that her role was meaningless.

Nanaka cleared her throat.

"What I mean is; If I was the Leader, I bet Aqours would be the same… but, maybe messier….but its essence would be the same…or if Arisa had the role, if we want to go to some extreme example; she can't change 'First Years' essences, no one can change my nonchalant way of being or Aina's old man laughter, we are what we are and the Leader's role is of guiding us…and you fit perfectly into that." finished Nanaka with a smile.

"Why me…?" she asked with sadness.

Nanaka looked at her, blinked a few times and locked her gaze to Anchan's. Nanaka gave her a tender smile.

"Because you see the best in us, and that's what it takes to make us shine," said Nanaka with a sweet tone and softly touching Anchan's hand.

Anchan smiled at her with her eyes welled in tears.

"Thank you Suwawa…" she murmured.

"Don't mention it," she smiled at the young woman, "this is my role in the Unit, I guess..."

Anchan smiled wide and giggled.

"You are right…" said Anchan returning her gaze to her duty of signing the coaster, "Glad you found your role too…" she added as she placed a period on the coaster.

Anchan took it, looked at it with pride, and nodded; then placed it on the table.

Nanaka shared a smile with her.

"I don't know if that really is my role inside Aqours…" giggled Nanaka, "But somehow I feel it is… supporting the members…"

"Just like 'Kanan-chan'" quoted Anchan.

"Eh? You think?…" asked Nanaka outraged.

Anchan giggled.

They took a brief pause because people from the Staff came and took all the signed merchandise and sharpies and gave them the menu so they could order something, in the end, they were in a café.

The menu was quite simple. It was just a sheet of paper wrapped in plastic.

It had a beverage section, one for each member, and iced coffee. No tea.

Then only two food options were; "_Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM_", Seafood Pasta with a cute Uchichi picture. Or "_Yume de Yozora o Tarashitai_", Beef Stew with a Chika flag.

And for dessert, there only 3 options: a "_Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou_" Parfait in 3 different versions, "First Years" "Second Years" and "Third Years". The differences, of course, were in the flavors.

Nanaka frowned at the sight of there not being any tea in the menu. But well, nothing to do about it.

So, after studying it carefully and giggling with Anchan about it, the waitress came; Nanaka, of course, ordered the "Kanan" juice, which was clearly green and consisted of Muscat jelly (grape) and white grape juice. She could have chosen another one but felt that she needed to drink her character's because it seemed right to do.

Then she ordered Anchan's juice; because they had talked about it, and because of the same lame reason, Anchan wanted the "Chika" juice, which was obviously orange because there was Mikan jelly and orange juice in it.

For food they agreed on having one of each dish for both of them to try; here Nanaka was really serious in asking the waitress if any of the dishes had mushrooms, because Anchan didn't like those thingies in her food, so better they took them out. The waitress, of course, took note.

For dessert, Nanaka ordered the "Third Years" parfait because its flavor was Green Tea, and maybe that would be the only tea she might have, and well… she was a "Third Year" as well, so it was the best choice. For Anchan, Nanaka ordered the "Second Years" flavor which was Cheesecake, mostly because she was loyal to her "Year group".

They gave back the menus, did some polite bows and resumed their attention on each other.  
Anchan couldn't help it but giggle cutely and embarrassedly.

"What?" asked Nanaka seriously.

"You always do that; do you always do that when you are alone with _Yucchan_ too?" asked Anchan giggling.

"What thing?" asked Nanaka confused.

"Eh…Take the lead? Order her food…" she said shyly.

Nanaka blinked a few times realizing what had happened.

Of course, she was the oldest so she always took the "responsibility" of ordering for the girls, to think about their preferences and to bug the waitress if the dish had anything that the girls didn't like. She could be a very unpleasant customer if her instructions weren't followed, but mostly not for her, but for the girls.

And it seemed that every time the three of them went out Nanaka took the lead, as the oldest one.  
Almost as if she was their mother or something.

"Oh…!" she snapped in realization, Anchan giggled.

"Don't mind me…I like that you are like that…so thoughtful…well, like 'Kanan-chan'…." said Anchan.

"Well, I can't help it Anchan, I'm older… I feel responsible for you…at least, off stage…" giggled Nanaka, "You are responsible for us, as 'Chika' on events, outside of that role, you are just Anchan…"

"Yeah…you are right; I wish I could be in 'Chika-chan's" role outside as well…" said Anchan really gloomily; Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

Truth was that this girl, was their Leader.

"Don't be so gloomy Anchan, you have been doing a really good job…And you can't be that annoying all the time, so thank you." said Nanaka with a smile and giggled.

Anchan pouted cutely but agreed.

"Yes, well, trying to live with 'Chika-chan's' positivity and straightforwardness is kind of hard…" said Anchan behind a troubled smile, "But she has definitely helped me a lot, watching her, the way we have grown together, I think we became more positive too, and for that, I'll be always thankful… "

"I'm glad you think that way…" added Nanaka.

"Well, we have struggled, as you know I used to think that 'Chika-chan' and I had nothing in common; she is so bright! She is the youngest sister, and I'm an only child, I had to ask_ Yucchan_ for advice! Imagine how that turned out!" said Anchan holding her laughter.

"Bah! Shuka is very helpful when it's about something work-related; she helped me a lot with dance classes…" said Nanaka with a soft voice, of course, those memories made her heart warm-up.

"Yes, she told me… though, you stopped going…" said Anchan, and both fell in deep silence.

Nanaka made a sad face; and of course, Anchan caught it.

They stood looking at each other for a few seconds; the waitress came with the order and set the table.

Nanaka blinked; truth was that she didn't want to have that conversation, not with Anchan, actually with none of the members at all.  
She was a terrible liar, and she just couldn't hide the fact that learning things about Shuka in their time apart was hurting her.

Because it seemed that Shuka was in pain as well, and Nanaka just couldn't help her. It hurt her.

And also, this topic was screaming loud and clear that she needed to lie to the members that everything was fine, but clearly, it wasn't. King noticed something, Aiai, the other day in the changing room, had also mentioned something, and now Anchan was making her own conclusions.

Of course, they didn't continue the topic until the waitress had left.

Nanaka tried to be faster and change the subject, so she paid attention to the coaster she received; of course, she had Kanan. Though the staff was supposed to give random coasters to the costumers and no one had a chance to choose.

"Oh! Look I got 'Kanan'!" she said with her singsong voice, of course, Anchan got Chika.

"Oh, yes yes… hello 'Chika-chan'…" said Anchan taking the coaster in her hands.

Nanaka took her coaster and smiled happily about it.  
Suddenly the Creepy Assistant stood beside her. She asked if everything was fine with the food; both girls nodded that it was. Then Nanaka asked for a sharpie again to write on her coaster; the Creepy Assistant was surprised by the request and just went to pick one up and tossed to Nanaka.

She took her time to write "Uranohoshi High School" on it with some music notes and hearts, mostly filling time for Anchan to just drop the topic. Of course, then she returned the sharpie to the Creepy Assistant and watched her sit at another table, it seemed that they wouldn't be left alone.

She placed the coaster in front of her glass to take a picture.

"Eh? Are you taking pictures too?" asked Anchan surprised.

Nanaka took the picture and smiled proudly; one because the picture was good, and two, Anchan had set another topic for conversation.

"Sure…that's why we are here Anchan…" said Nanaka amused, "You think production just made us come here to sign stuff and that's it? Or for the free a meal?"

Anchan laughed.

"I really suck at social media…" said Anchan, "I totally forgot about it…"

"Eh?! How?! I mean that was the whole point of this, aren't you uploading pictures on your Twitter? All of us do…" said Nanaka placing the coaster in its place, under the glass.

"Mmmm…I take pictures… but I just forget to upload them…" and then giggled, "I think I haven't uploaded a thing since…I just can't even remember…"

"Why? It isn't that difficult…are you having trouble with it? Even Arisa is doing it…" said Nanaka now with real concern.  
And Arisa was the last of them to have Twitter, and she was a real dork with it.

"I know," she laughed, "I just forget…"

And she took some sips of her drink.

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to wrap that idea in her mind.  
How clumsy was their Leader that she was herself defying Production's orders of uploading pictures. Wasn't this against the rules?

"Anchan, doesn't this get you in trouble with Production?" she asked with concern and started digging into her "seafood pasta".

"Eh?...No…well…yes, at the beginning…" said Anchan in her carefree tone, she started digging into her stew, Nanaka blinked a few times for her to continue.

"The Chief talked to me once; he asked me why I wasn't uploading pictures or the sort, why I wasn't that active…" she said taking a bite.

"And?" asked Nanaka worried, then she looked at her plate; she took out the Uchichi picture and she couldn't help but think of Shuka.

"Well, it's no big deal…My social media is mine, of course, there are people watching our media because of the fans, or if we fuck up with the content… that's how he figured out that I wasn't that active…" she continued while eating, "But it's in my own business …"

"Eh? I don't get it…" said Nanaka dryly.

"It means, that the only one who's damaged about not being active is me… If I don't upload pictures, it's like I'm not active with the fans, in a way I can lose popularity... so it's up to me whether I upload stuff or not..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"You— you don't care?" asked Nanaka.

"Well, I don't know..." said Anchan troubled, "I mean, I think I prioritize other things? I feel regular and normal, like 'Chika-chan'; why would people bother following me?... I think all of you are more interesting than me..." she said and finished laughing.

Nanaka frowned trying to understand Anchan's train of thought.  
For Nanaka, Twitter was a powerful weapon to be in touch with her fans, to do her _NanaAinya_ campaign, to gain more popularity, of course, it was important to always be updating her media. "First Years" even had Instagram so their updates were in two fronts. And sometimes they even posted videos of themselves out of the Sunshine Project.

Maybe Chika didn't need to be popular? She was the main character of the story anyway, and she already had a Center and a lot of lines in the Anime. Her position as Leader also gave her the spotlight more than any other member. So why bother?

"C'mon, don't make such a gloomy face..." said Anchan giggling, "It's no problem for me...I think that my concerns are about us, as Aqours, more than myself..."

"Uhm? Why is that?" asked Nanaka eating her pasta, "I agree on the commonwealth of the Unit over the personal success within the unit, but is there something else?"

"I know you do." smiled Anchan. She continued eating, and after swallowing she went into deep thought.

"Well, I'm really worried, I've been overthinking this a lot, we talked about it at the first meeting, and now that we are four months away from the First Live it still terrifies me...and I know I need to be calm and take it easy... I just can't get it out of my head..."

What Anchan was saying really concerned her; Nanaka kept eating while listening carefully, this was Anchan the Leader relying her concerns on Nanaka, one of the supports of the Unit, so she needed to be aware of every word that Anchan was struggling to get out of her mind and chest.

And somehow solve the puzzle.  
It was true that Anchan was a kid, but because she had the Leader role she needed to grow up faster to struggle with situations that maybe were just too much over her own capacity to deal with, so she might have be a spaghetti mess of ideas, just like Shuka with hers.

But she was more coherent than Shuka.

"...the fact that people actually hate us, still compare us with μ's, that I'm still being compared with 'Honoka-san', I mean 'Chika-chan'... Suwawa, people think that we are imitations of them, still, how can we stand on that stage, in Yokohama Arena full house, and let them know that we are not their replacements? That we are just inexperienced _Seiyuus_ trying to climb a huge, and a mean a HUGE wall...and we were told to climb it while people are throwing rocks at us, and I, I'm in charge of making us climb it..." her voice started to crack.

"So what matters to me, is that we, as Aqours can climb it, I don't care about my own popularity as long as we succeed, as long as we climb that wall... and I know it's hard, I... I loved μ's as well, I...if I wasn't part of Aqours, maybe I would have hated these new bunch of girls trying to imitate my idols, so I get the why of the hate...but it still terrifies me, I want us all to succeed...I want to show all the people that are still doubting us that we can make them smile too... that we are normal girls too..."

"You consider us normal?" quoted Nanaka.

"Well, I am...I consider all of you extraordinary..." said Anchan shyly; Nanaka opened her eyes wide, how could Anchan see her that way? Or all of them but herself.

Nanaka took a deep breath, this was a lot to process.

"And before you say something," continued Anchan, "maybe that's why I relate to 'Chika-chan' she was a normal and regular girl, I was too...I used to be on the other side, as a fan, and now I need to be on stage... How I'm I supposed to do that?!" she asked terrified.

"Well, the same way you have been doing it so far..." said Nanaka almost nonchalantly.

"What if I fuck the choreography up? Or the lyrics?! You know that I was having a hard time too, I have a really bad memory! Without the members I just can't stand alone on stage..." finished Anchan taking some long sips from her juice.

Nanaka looked at her with sadness.

Yes, this was their Leader.  
And she was scared; scared of Aqours failing, scared of failing herself.

And it was understandable; if she had failed the leapfrog, or Shuka while jumping, or any of the other members while dancing, or what if Rikako failed hard while playing the piano? Anchan just couldn't take that blame, but of course, she would, because that was her conception of leadership, she felt responsible, she was "the one in charge of making them climb".

And that was wrong.

Anchan rested her glass on the table, took a deep breath and then looked at Nanaka with a shy smile.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to burst all of this out..." she said shyly.

Nanaka shook her head and took the last bite of her pasta.  
She took her time to enjoy it while thinking about her speech; she swallowed and started...

"I think it's your turn to listen and eat..." said Nanaka resting her fork.

Anchan took her spoon and nodded.

"First, let me tell you that if we fail, you're not to blame; I want you to work on that, Anchan please, you are putting the role way too heavily on your head, we, the nine of us, made the decision to climb this wall, you are not the responsible for that, if one of us falls trying, then there are eight more right there to help...so stop trying to take that responsibility, because it's not," said Nanaka seriously while Anchan looked at her shyly.

"About everything else you said, I agree, we were receiving a lot of hate, and we knew that that would be the case, but you know what? We have been in the spotlight _alone _for about seven months...and look at where we are..." said Nanaka softly, then she extended her arms and hands to make Anchan look around.

"Look, look around you, this is where you belong..." started Nanaka, Anchan left her spoon to lock her sad gaze on Nanaka's eyes, "Don't be afraid, you are not the only one..."

Anchan gave her a sad expression, and then started to look around as Nanaka was telling her to do; of course, what Anchan could see was Aqours, Aqours everywhere, a place filled by _them, _a café that was closed because they were there, but in a normal day it would be filled from wall to wall.

People came to see _them._

"Don't let your days go by in doubt, or you won't be able to see the answers..." continued Nanaka making Anchan look at her.

"Life, is short, so learn from your mistakes, and you need to stand behind the choices you make, as Anchan, as Leader, and as Aqours. You need to face each day with your eyes open wide and try to give it your all every time you can, don't keep it all inside...you can't let the day go by in your negativity...in your insecurities, you are not alone in this, I understand your fears... but it is what you have been saying all this time, we are nine, you are not standing on that stage alone…we move as one." said Nanaka trying to wrap up her own ideas and feelings.

Anchan also paused to process the deep info; then looked at Nanaka with a little frown.

"…Why aren't you the Leader again?" asked Anchan softly.

Nanaka blinked, then gave her a soft smile.

"Because I don't fit in that role Anchan, and again, that's a 'role', but we made our decision for the well being of Aqours, WE are Aqours…And you can choose to keep going gloomily into a role that you feel that you don't fit or just embrace us as we are, you included, not trying that hard…" said Nanaka taking some sips from her glass.

Anchan shrugged in her chair. It seemed that she was feeling like a failure as a Leader, thinking she was "responsible" of 8 other members, or taking their blames. The captain of a sports team is just the visible face of the team, nothing else. Well, Anchan tried to do more than that, but basically that was it.

Nanaka gave her a sweet smile, and added;

"Anchan, Sweetie, You've got the future on your side, you're gonna be fine, trust me, I know whatever you decide, You're going to shine," said Nanaka with a soft tone, and taking the Uchichi picture off her plate and resting it in her hands looked at it with a kind gaze, "don't let a day go by in doubt, the answers lay within…" she murmured.

"What?" asked Anchan.

Nanaka shook her head and smiled at Anchan.

"Nothing." said Nanaka with a soft tone, "We will support you Anchan, always, don't doubt that."

Both shared some smiles but were abruptly interrupted by the waitress that came to take their dishes away. Nanaka kept the Uchichi picture as Anchan the Chika flag. The waitress placed the two parfaits in front of the girls, bowed, and left.

"Thanks, Suwa-san," said Anchan and bowed; Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wo… so polite…" said Nanaka taking a spoon from a basket on the side of the table.

"Well, you are always close to guide me…to help us…so I'm really thankful of you, and for you to be part of us…" said Anchan also taking spoon from the basket, "I believe that you could have been a great Leader…" she added with 'Chika's' voice and then giggled.

Nanaka laughed.

"Nah, it's your turn to Lead… I messed up with the old Aqours… this one is better…" said Nanaka in Kanan's voice.

Both looked at each other and then broke into laughter.

"What are you going to do with that Uchichi picture…?" asked Anchan pointing out the picture that Nanaka was still holding in her hands.

"Eh?… I don't know… keep it? A memento?" said Nanaka looking at it with a kind face.

"You should give it to _Yucchan_…" said Anchan taking a bite of her parfait, "Ohh delicious…" she murmured.

Nanaka looked at the picture and made a bitter smile. Of course, Uchichi reminded her quite a lot to Shuka.

She left the picture on the table and started eating her matcha parfait.

"Suwawa…" called Anchan in a very serious tone; Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise, with the spoon in her mouth.

"This is the third time I mention Shuka-chan, and you managed to change the topic, your attention and haven't said a word about it."

Nanaka blinked a few times.  
Anchan was no looney.

"Ok…" said Nanaka softly and took the spoon out of her mouth.

"So, I'm concerned…is something going on with you two? I mean, I haven't seen you two doing things in the changing room, or what she told me that you dropped your private dance classes at her house…are you guys fighting?" asked Anchan, her tone steady and filled with concern.

Nanaka blinked.

"I…I really feel that something is off, you are not going out with her, you didn't come to see my last play with her…and she really feels lonely… is something wrong Suwawa?"

Nanaka blinked again.

Yes, _this_, was her Leader.

Nanaka rested her spoon on the table and tried to make the gears in her mind work fast.

She had agreed with Shuka to shut the members out of their conflict, and it seemed that Shuka was keeping her word because from all members Anchan was the closest to her.  
Aina found her being a mess, and Arisa had caught them doing it. That was why she had failed in keeping her word, but it seemed that Shuka was struggling alone with this.

"Oh..." Nanaka managed to say, "Is it that notorious?"

Anchan blinked a few times, maybe she thought that Nanaka would keep changing the subject.

"Well, Suwawa, I'm the Leader, it's my job to keep an eye on the members..." said Anchan with seriousness, Nanaka just deadpanned.

_Again with the Leader thingie..._

"Mmm, really?" started Nanaka with a teasing tone, she picked up her spoon again and continued digging in.  
That was her ice cream of the day and she wasn't going to miss it because Anchan was playing the Leader detective.

"Yes... of course, we have talked about this; how the members act towards each other and that..." said Anchan, she took her spoon too and continued eating, "and I'm always watching us because I need to know, I need to see Aqours united and in good spirits... the same way you watch me, I watch you back..."

Nanaka raised an eyebrow.

"So, you see Shuka lonely..." asked Nanaka dryly.

"Yes, I know that inside the Unit she is cheerful and noisy, mostly because of 'First Years', but outside...she looks so gloomy..." Anchan continued saying.

"And what about anyone else?" asked Nanaka.

"You are trying to change the topic again Suwawa," said Anchan with a strong tone, then she smiled at her.

Anchan was no fool.  
And now that they had started the topic, she was going to end it. But of course, Nanaka just couldn't say the truth. If she could stick with the lie, then so be it.

"Not exactly," said Nanaka and she kept eating.

"Then? I think I'm lost..." said Anchan now in her naive tone.

"You are just telling me about Shuka feeling lonely, but there are other members in Aqours that might have issues with her, not necessarily me..." said Nanaka trying to throw the blame on someone else.

"I believe this concerns you... and her..." said Anchan softly.

Nanaka hummed.

"You sure?" she tried again to play the fool.

"Yes, Suwawa... I know you both, I know how in love she is with you, how both of you used to be, I don't know, glued to each other...I loved to see her happy like that...to see you that happy..." Anchan was saying while eating, "Besides, remember that we used to hang out a lot... the three of us, and now you just don't... seem to want to..." she finished noticeably troubled.

Nanaka kept eating her ice cream, trying to find something believable to tell Anchan and to end this interrogation.

"Also, it took my special attention...she didn't want to come to the café today...with you..." said Anchan playing with her spoon.

"She was busy, she said..." said Nanaka not even looking at Anchan.

"And you believed her? Really?..." asked Anchan seriously.

Nanaka stopped eating; locked gazes with Anchan, a serious one.

"If I don't believe her then what kind of relationship is that we have? Our relationship is based on trust and loyalty Anchan, of course, I believe her, of course, I trust her..." said Nanaka seriously.

Maybe they weren't a couple anymore, but when they were, she truly believed those things. Now it was obvious that Shuka didn't want to go with Nanaka because she thought it was for the best, and now she needed to stick with the lie.

"Oh...Sorry..." said Anchan now more softly, "It's like, I know she doesn't have any more projects, and today we didn't even have practice...so what made her so busy? Busy enough to deny a 'free' date with you? Last time we were here I was sure that you two would had start doing it on the table..." said Anchan giggling.

Nanaka's cheeks became bright red remembering that.  
She kept eating her ice cream.

"Well, she got busy, no big..." murmured Nanaka hiding behind the ice cream.

"So...you two are ok then?" Anchan asked again.

"It bothers you that much doesn't it?" asked Nanaka from behind the glass.

"Of course, the members concern me... she concerns me because I don't see her happy..." said Anchan.

_And what about me?_

_Am I happy? Why isn't she concerned about me? This is about Shuka, no other member..._

Nanaka sighed.

"Ok," she said dryly and left her spoon, slowly took her bag and started searching inside.

Anchan looked at her with her eyes open like fried eggs.

"This, these are the reasons...why I can't hang out with you..." said Nanaka dropping the folders with the future projects her manager had given her hours earlier; Anchan opened her eyes even wider.

Nanaka needed to lie. Yes.  
But this wasn't so far from the truth. She needed to show Anchan that she was genuinely avoiding them not because she just couldn't hang out with her Ex, but because she was busy with work.

A perfect excuse.

"What...what are those...?" asked Anchan.

"New projects...new jobs, me winning the Center has had these consequences..." said Nanaka seriously.

"Can I?" asked Anchan shyly.

"Sure..." said Nanaka as Anchan took one of the folders to read it.

"Mmmm Puroland?" asked Anchan.

"Yes, it might be..." said Nanaka once again eating her ice cream.

"It looks like the perfect job for you..." said Anchan shyly.

"Maybe...well, there are a lot of other things..." said Nanaka while eating.

"I see..." said Anchan closing it, "Can I see another?"

Nanaka nodded. It seemed that her bait was a success.

"Wow...ok I get it...this is...Suwawa this is a lot!" said Anchan reading the other folder, "Can...can you do them all?"

"Eh? No... Aqours and Sunshine are first..." said Nanaka, "But there are a lot of them that I want to do, the rest of folders are at my agency, but I took the ones that I really want so I could study them over the weekend..."

"Oh... does _Yucchan_ know about all this...?" asked Anchan from behind one of the folders.

_No..._

"Of course, well not all of them because today I got more...but well, maybe that's why she feels so lonely, I've been busy..." said Nanaka trying to rest it importance.

"No shit..." murmured Anchan looking at another folder.

"I'm sorry I missed your plays Anchan..." said Nanaka.

"Oh-oh, you have been busy, it's ok..." said Anchan and smiled, "I hope she could see it that way too."

"Well, maybe when she is with me I just can't see her feeling lonely...but thanks for telling me that Anchan, I'll make sure to fix that... and to spend more time with her..." said Nanaka with a gentle smile. Of course, she couldn't even if she wanted to, but that was what Anchan wanted to hear.

"That would be lovely," said Anchan smiling widely.

Of course, Aqours' wellbeing was Anchan's concern, and she saw one of the members down; Shuka in this case, so she went to Nanaka to fix that.

But this couldn't be fixed.

They shared some cute smiles and somehow dropped the "Shuka topic", and started talking about Nanaka's future jobs, and Nanaka had some other opinion about them and how to face them.

Anchan was a kid, but she was indeed made to be Aqours' Leader.

The evening ended with the Creepy Assistant thanking them for going to the Café and had them sign on the wall next to their characters. Nanaka just couldn't miss the opportunity to take a picture with Anchan and the signed wall.

Then she couldn't help but think that it was really possible that on the next step of the Sunshine project some _"ChiKana"_ interaction could be made from that evening. After all, the Creepy Assistant worked in mysterious ways.

They left the Café in high spirits and laughing a lot.  
Anchan was truly like the younger sister she never had and earned a special place in her heart. And it seemed that it was mutual because Anchan really respected Nanaka and her work, how much effort she put into it and how she always kept an eye on her, well, on every member anyway.

But surely it was Anchan who had won an older sister.  
Someone who was always there, with advice, support, and unconditional love.

They said goodbye at the station, but not before Anchan told her;

"Give that Uchichi to _Yucchan!_ That would make her incredibly happy, well, after you...see you on Monday!" and she bowed and left.

Nanaka stood there a few seconds, which felt like minutes.

She took her phone and looked the hour, it wasn't that late, and she had a free afternoon.

The first thing she thought was to go all the way to Saitama.

She knew that Aina had had a very long and tiring weekend because of an event that lasted both days.  
Could she be selfish enough to crash at her place and her plans just because she wanted some company?

Because she was feeling weak again?

She took the Uchichi picture out of her pocket and looked at it.  
She smiled sadly.

Maybe she needed to stop lying to herself and be more honest in order to answers her own questions and just do what was right.

The last thing Nanaka did was making a call on the phone telling her interlocutor that she was free at the train station and if she didn't mind some company for the evening. She received a positive answer, so later she caught herself taking a train to the outskirts of Tokyo.

If that was right, or wrong, the answer laid within...

-0oo0-

* * *

Where the hell did she go?! (〇o〇；)

Suwa Points for the one who can figure it out where does Aina Lives... (In the Story of course)

Did you catch all the details?

We hope we could have the next update in April 2020. Fingers crossed.

Yes, Next Update is still on this side of the road, Masquerade is still on hold.

Please be safe! wash your hands! and if you need to be at home, we remind you that there are more chapters that you can re-read! I highly recommend reading again Masquerade 12.

Thanks so much for Favs, Kudos, and Comments!

See you next time! (◕‿◕✿)


	6. Chapter 6

Notes:

Hi! Misha here! ´･ᴗ･`

We are happy to announce that we were almost on schedule! (almost...).  
And I'm happy to announce too that finally, Masquerade can continue! after 8 months on hold, finally, Shards can take a break (means me, I can finally take some rest, there is too much drama here!)

With this said I need to leave a WARNING.  
This chapter IS DARK.  
So I hope your heart is prepared for this, and we apologize if we hit some sensitive spot. Remember that this is Fiction and we love our characters, the real Seiyuus as we do love our readers.  
We would happily reply all comments and insight about this chapter in particular.  
We don't just write just because, everything we write has a propose.

Also, there's 18+ content.  
We remind you that there's A TIMELINE.  
These stories have an order! the Timeline is on our profile! ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧ So please make sure to check it out.  
With no more delay, please, enjoy it. (ŐωŐ人)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

Shards Under a Mask.

Chapter 6.

Moonshine.

It was a cloudy and chilly night.

A strong wind was blowing intensely outside with some threatening clouds advertising the incoming rain. It was expected anyway, it was still Autumn.

The heavy wind hitting the windows could totally blend with the intense sounds inside the room.

Heavy panting, the headboard banging loudly against the wall.  
The wet sounds mixing with the grunts. The moans.

Oh, yes, the Moans.

They were incredibly loud, incredibly sexy, and of course, very much out of control.

The sheets moved back and forth as friction became completely blissful, sending incredible sensations all over their bodies.

Her grip on the pillow became even painful due to her needing to use all her strength to endure the strong thrusts on her rear and feeling as if her arms would succumb in any second...

Her knees shivering trying to support her own body although they were already tired from before, because of an extenuating afternoon, she didn't care, it was worth everything, even the long ride...

"Ah...ah...I missed...you so...much..." she heard behind her, with a very elaborate voice.

In response, she just moaned loudly.

"Ah~ I think...I have...never...seen you...like ...this..." she heard again, "Geez, you are so hot..."

As she felt the grip on her hips intensifying she just couldn't take it anymore and while she moaned without any control, her arms finally gave up, making her to only support herself with her forearm as her torso touched the bed lifting her rear even more, to be filled with this act of love.

She just couldn't say anything, her mind totally fogged and consumed by lust, by being in that indecorous position, and being dominated by her partner in bed; not minding losing control, being exposed, or even in a very vulnerable position.

She just wanted to be spoiled, to be taken care of, she just didn't want to think of anything anymore... maybe she just wanted to be screwed and that was it...

"Ah... I'm gonna cum…Na—ah!... Nanaka..." she heard out of breath behind her; in her last glimpse of sanity she looked over her shoulder trying to lock gazes with her now really tired partner behind her, and as she licked her lips suggestively she dropped her torso and raised her butt even more, giving herself completely to the act...

The movements started to increase, as every sound in the room, the thrusting, the panting, the moaning, they even hid the vibrating sound that escaped from between her legs.

And after a few more thrusts and loud moans, they both arched their backs in a very loud and satisfying moan.

Pantings and heavy breathing filled the room; the wind now blowing outside was louder than their tired sounds.

Soft hands started to trace her back and rear as some cute kisses filled her sweaty skin.

Suwa Nanaka just couldn't feel her legs, her arms, or even her heart anymore; with her numb right hand she tried to move her own hair out of her face to lock her gaze on one of the nightstands beside the bed; a cute picture of _Uchichi _looked back at her.

She frowned.

"I..." she tried to say, she cleared her throat, truth was that she had been moaning maybe the whole evening and her throat was dry, "I need...you... to take it out..."

"Oh...right...sorry..." she heard from behind her and in a few moments she felt something long was being removed from her core softly; she couldn't help but grunt and raise her butt even more from the sensation, but at the first second of feeling her insides free, she just dropped her butt too, resting her legs on the bed.

Sweat covered her whole body, she felt sticky, tired, and still very vulnerable.

With little strength, she moved to the pillow and rested her head looking at the nightstand, her sight lost in the cute little picture.

"You Ok?" she heard, followed by a click.

"Hum..." Nanaka hummed, then felt a body lying on her other side, so Nanaka turned around to face her.

Suzuki Aina laid beach pose beside her with a goofy grin.

"I thought you liked cuddling after sex..." said Aina with her goofy voice.

"I can't feel my legs...or my body..." said Nanaka in a very monotonous tone.

"I get ya', I'm not gonna cuddle you, the last three times I did, we ended up doing it again..." said Aina with a fake outraged tone, "Not complaining, but we need a rest...seriously..." finished Aina very seriously.

Nanaka sighed and buried her face in the pillow.

Truth was that Aina had been _doing_ her the whole evening. Intensely.

So, it was a good call to rest a bit.

"But I have to give you some credit…you were on fire…" said Aina in her goofy tone, "I'm gonna start believing that the only….reason…you…want…to…come…to my….place, is … because…of my toys…"

She heard Aina say that in a very choppy way, so she lifted her face out of the pillow to look at her, first with a frown because that wasn't true, and second, because she wondered why Aina was talking so weird…

But she couldn't help but open her eyes in shock at the sight of Aina, licking her cum from the toy, the toy that seconds ago used to be inside her, making her moan out of control.

"What—what are you doing?" asked Nanaka embarrassed.

Aina looked at her with the toy inside her mouth; she raised her eyebrows, curved the tip of her lips, took the toy out of her mouth, and gave it a long lick.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide in something that she couldn't describe if it was arousal or annoyment, but definitely not of her total taste. No pun intended since she didn't like her own taste, and well, Aina was enjoying licking the toy as if it was a lollipop.

"Sto—Stop doing that!" scolded Nanaka with her cheeks bright red; Aina just laughed like an old man and licked it one more time.

"Geez!" said Nanaka and turned around to not see that scene again and locked her sight on the Uchichi picture once again; her eyebrows raised in sadness.

"Sorry Sorry, but I can't help it…you are delicious…" said Aina, and Nanaka could hear that she was still enjoying her treat.

"Why is Uchichi still there …?" asked Nanaka looking at the picture with sadness.

"Hum? OH! right the Uchichi picture you brought last week…" said Aina sitting more comfortably on the bed, her back on one of the pillows, "Well, Nana gave it to me…so it's there for display…" said Aina proudly.

Nanaka couldn't help but make an even sadder face about it.

That Uchichi picture wasn't for Aina, but for Shuka.

But, she just couldn't go all the way to Saitama to drop that meaningless piece of paper of Uchichi that had been as prop in the seafood pasta dish she had ordered in the Café with Anchan.

Yes, Anchan told her that she needed to give that Uchichi picture to her, it would have been a nice touch, but, was it worth it?

Nanaka stood in the train station that Friday deliberating if it was the right thing to do, but of course, it was out of proposition. Shuka wasn't her girlfriend anymore, she was trying her best to move on and to get rid of her ghost, why on Earth would she cross all the way from Akihabara to Saitama (a 30-40 minutes ride) just to deliver a meaningless picture?

A picture that Shuka was going to get on Monday anyways when she went to the Café!

Her moment of being _ikemen_ and romantic with Shuka, where she did that kind of stuff (break her normal plans to take that ride to Shuka's house) ended when Shuka made her end their relationship.

So, Nanaka put the image away in her pocket but somehow felt really weak.

It felt as if it was her heart _that_ day.  
The day she needed to take her heart out of her chest and put it away, _in a pocket, _because it was meaningless for Shuka.

She felt her legs shivering, dizzy, and cold sweat running down her spine, her eyes watery and totally vulnerable.

Nanaka knew that Aina was busy, that she had events on the weekend, and she might be busy at that moment preparing for them, but, she needed her.

And in the middle of this crisis, she lost her dignity and her selfishness possessed her, to call Aina. She told her she was free in Akihabara station and if she minded some company.

She knew that Aina would never say no to her.

And of course, she didn't.

Aina was so pleased to receive that call.

She was out working but told Nanaka to go ahead and start the long trip to her place; the journey would take at least an hour and a half...

But Nanaka just couldn't take it, it was too long.

She said "ok" to Aina but took the fast train, the expensive one, the one that only took 58 minutes.

Of course, she arrived before Aina, but Nanaka didn't lose any time; she already knew enough of the area around Aina's house to put herself to work, so she went straight to the Lawson's next to the station and bought some snacks and drinks, then walked to the confectionary store in the corner of the alley and bought some traditional sweets she knew Aina used to buy.

All of this was just to fill her mind with Aina.

Aina's town.

Aina's station.

Aina's _combini_.

Aina's snacks and drinks.

Aina's sweets.

Aina.

Yes, Aina stood like a stone when she saw Nanaka walking out of the store, her hands full of bags but with her nonchalant expression. Very good contrast with Aina's surprised one; of course, she just wasn't expecting to see Nanaka right in her corner and that early.

But Aina just waved that off and greeted Nanaka with a wide smile.

They walked to the house. Mostly in silence, Aina opened the fence, then the door, and at soon as she closed the main door, Nanaka dropped the bags, trapped little Aina against the door, and devoured her mouth...

Nanaka was feeling so vulnerable, that remind her of the day after the breakup when she was almost offering herself in a silver platter for Aina to take her, to love her, to lick her wounds -or other places...- but Aina was in her senses and rejected her, with reason, she had just been dumped.

But this time Aina didn't reject her. She didn't say anything and accepted Nanaka's feelings.

And she was very pleased, to say the least.

Because she could do with her whatever she wanted, this time both agreed on doing it. It was Aina's house, which meant all kinks were allowed, and there she had no power.

And maybe that was what she wanted; lose her power and let Aina do whatever, to make her too tired to even think about anything. Her attention only in Aina, and Aina alone.

She didn't even care if Aina's sisters or other siblings were in the house, she just assumed that Aina was available. She just assumed that she didn't even have any plans. That her presence was so absolute in Aina's life that she would drop everything and everyone because "_Her Nana_" called.

And this time, it worked.

Maybe because it was really weird for Aina to _receive _a call from Nanaka, so it could be possible for her to drop everything to just be with Nanaka, the truth was that she never knew.

Aina said yes, and then they spent the night together.

Of course, when the activity had a break and some sanity, Nanaka gave the Uchichi picture to Aina and she just displayed it on the nightstand very proudly. But Nanaka thought that on the next days Aina would put that picture away or something, but not for the piece of paper to be exactly in the same spot after a week.

Maybe Aina didn't even clean that spot.

Anyways…

That was last Friday.

And since that day they had only seen each other in Lantis building for practice and that was all. No quick dates, no kisses, no hugs, and of course, no sex.

Not because they didn't want it, but because both were really busy.

Since December was right around the corner it meant that the Mini Live was too, so they need to focus on rehearsals and mastering the Christmas songs faster and in record time, to move along and start practicing for the First Live.

Also, that week was the release date for the Christmas Single, "_Jingle Bells ga Tomaranai" _(lit. Can't Stop The Jingle Bells), and "Second Years" were busy with a release event in Akihabara, and since the rest of the members complained that they always chose "Second Years", they reminded the Chief that they were 9 and they should use them all.

And with that said, "Third Years" was chosen to go that Saturday to Shinjuku, to Tower Records, Gamers and Animate stores to promote the Single.

Of course, it was the whole afternoon signing, greeting, and smiling, which clearly, Nanaka was really grateful for, but at the end really tired.

She was tired of standing up more than walking from one place to another, her feet ached like crazy, and also, her body felt frozen up to the butt.

The previous Thursday had been the first snowfall of the year, and Nanaka was really weak to cold. So after work, while they headed to their respective stations, Nanaka asked Aina if she had plans for the evening.

Her parents were gone to Kawagoe, and while she could totally enjoy an evening on her own wrapped in a nice blanket, comfy with the hot water bottle and playing games, she just missed Aina's warmth. Her body, hugging her, her touches; truth was that she was feeling needy and kinda horny too.

Being alone on a cold night wasn't very nice or pleasant, or something she wanted.

Of course, Aina said yes, but to her surprise, Nanaka wanted to go to her place more than her own. Even if that could take them an hour and a half from where they were, versus the twenty-minute ride to Nanaka's place.

Not understanding too much Aina agreed; she had that incredible capability to just wave off all problems and complications about almost anything. She just felt happy that Nanaka wanted to spend her time with her and to keep going to her house. Even though it was far away.

And clearly, because Nanaka was feeling really weak about not being able to touch, kiss, or being loved by Aina, the first thing that she did stepping in her house, was to desperately eat Aina's mouth once again.

It was like if there was an internal switch inside Nanaka in Aina's house. Maybe it was because she was in another city, far from her house, out of her tidy and clean environment, or anything that could be related to her and her demure self, that when she was at Aina's she just took out her masks and was able to give Aina the control and succumb to her desires.

So, after a few rounds in the hall, the kitchen, and even the stairs, the action moved to the master bedroom where Aina hid her toys.

It wasn't that Nanaka was there because of "the toys", actually it was a surprise for her to learn that Aina had that kind of kink, but for sure they were useful. At that point Aina's tongue was numb, and as they had learned on previous encounters, Aina's fingers weren't long enough...also, the pains in her wrists.

"Can you put that away...?" asked Nanaka now somewhat annoyed looking at Aina licking off the toy but pointing the Uchichi picture.

"What thing? The picture or this delicious thing?" said Aina giving the toy another lick.

"Both…" said Nanaka annoyed and hid her face in the pillow.

"Ow, Nana, don't be a party pooper…" said Aina in her goofy tone, "besides, as I said, you gave me that picture… why would I put it away?…"

She felt Aina getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. She opened the faucet.

Nanaka looked up to the nightstand again to look at the Uchichi picture with sad eyes.

_You should put it away….it wasn't for you…_

_Maybe I should give Shuka another Uchichi thing…when I have the chance…_

The chance? And when would that be?

Uchichi was the Mito Sea Paradise Aquarium mascot back in Numazu, It wasn't like there was a lot of merchandise around of it. Besides, why would she want to give Shuka a present in the first place?

Nanaka deadpanned the picture once again.

_Well, if Production gave the chance...maybe?_

_This is ridiculous..._

"Maybe I should give you something more meaningful..." said Nanaka with a serious tone.

"Eh?" said Aina while she washed the toy, "Your company is more than enough..."

"You can't display that..." said Nanaka still looking the picture.

"I have little 'Kanan-chan' plushie..." retorted Aina in the bathroom.

"I didn't give you that; you stole it," said Nanaka in a deadpan tone.

Aina closed the faucet.

"Well, if this is troubling you, we can go out shopping..." said Aina still in the bathroom.

"Shopping...?" Nanaka snorted but didn't say another thing on that matter.

She fixed her sight on the window. It seemed that the snow had stopped and the clouds were passing by.

Nanaka made a sad face.

They barely had time for them and Aina wanted to go out shopping...

"I...I believe you invited me...to spend Christmas...with you...maybe we could... shop for something nice?" said Aina shyly.

Then she felt that Aina came back to bed.

Nanaka turned her face to lock her sight with hers; Aina moved the sheets to get inside and then gave Nanaka a goofy smile.

"What? It's freezing..." said Aina getting in.

Nanaka smiled at her and turned to her right side and opened her arms wide.

"Come...I want to cuddle you..." said Nanaka in a soft tone.

Aina stayed still a minute, her cheeks becoming bright red, she bit her lips and looked to the side shyly.

"Wha—What did we say about cuddling..." said Aina with a shy tone.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Yes, she forgot that she wanted to try cuddling but as she was feeling needy she just couldn't cuddle more than 5 minutes and started desiring Aina to touch her, grope her, lick her and... do stuff to her.

Nanaka bit her lips.

She was feeling needy again.

"But I want to hug you..." said Nanaka with a sad tone and a pout.

And it seemed that her tone and face was enough. Aina curled the tip of her lips, tightened her thighs, and extended her arms.

"Then, let me hug you..." said Aina with a shiny smile.

Nanaka felt her heart stop a few seconds. And then nodded cutely.

She moved inside the bed and let her be held with the warmth of Aina's body. Of course, the 10 cm height difference was a bit uncomfortable, but Aina had learned how to cling to Nanaka's body.

So in no time, Nanaka became comfy on Aina's breast, while Aina locked her legs around Nanaka's hips.

Nanaka started to softly caress Aina's back while Aina played with Nanaka's silky hair.

"Are you ok Suwawa?" asked Aina with her mature tone.

"Yes, why?" asked Nanaka in her low tone, feeling now more sleepy thanks to Aina's strokes on her hair.

"Well... I don't know... you are... how do I say this..." Aina debating with her thoughts.

"Uhm?"

"I don't know, like so needy, so fondly...so—" but Aina was cut with a grunt.

Nanaka interrupted her by biting one of her nipples.

"He-hey... this is why I didn't want to cuddle..." complained Aina touching Nanaka's face for her to let go of her nipple.

"Are you saying that I'm submissive...?" asked Nanaka with a husky voice, she took out her tongue and then licked the nipple.

"Eh? No...well, yes...no, I mean...maybe? A little...?" Aina said troubled, "Hey, c'mon, stop it...I really want to enjoy you..." said Aina with a serious tone.

Nanaka stopped licking and moved her head up to lock her gaze on Aina's.

The pale light of the moon was sneaking through the curtains, giving the room a pale bluish hue. Aina's face was lit by moonshine for Nanaka to see clearly. She had a worried and sad expression.

"Haven't you enjoyed me the whole evening...?" asked Nanaka huskily and moving a bit up for Aina to see how she had been all over her body; Aina's marks of infinite appetite on her pale skin.

Aina bit her lips.

Yes, that had been her doing.

Since they entered the house, it was Aina _doing_ Nanaka. Aina didn't have any problems coming without Nanaka touching a single hair of hers, Aina was so easily aroused that she just came at the mere sight of Nanaka enjoying, and maybe succumbing to her kinks, positions and so ever. But Nanaka never touched her back.

"I... I didn't mean it that way..." said Aina blushing, "Su—Suwawa..."

Nanaka smirked.

"Can we just cuddle?" asked Aina almost pouting.

_Who could have ever thought that it would be Aina asking for a break in sex..._

Nanaka went back to her position on Aina's breasts, as Aina continued caressing her hair.

"Sorry..." murmured Nanaka.

"It's just... Suwawa, usually it's the other way around..." Aina started saying, "and every time you are here, since your birthday, that ... I don't know... I feel that you are more honeyed, and fondly with me...it's because of the toys?" she asked with a goofy tone.

Nanaka looked up at her a bit annoyed.

The "toys" again.

"Because you know I can't be carrying them around... imagine if someone sees them at Lantis, or at your place—" but Aina was cut again.

"It isn't about _the toys, _Aina, I didn't know you had them, actually it surprised me to learn that you actually had... these kinds of things..." said Nanaka concerned and with her cheeks bright red.

Of course, the first time it was a huge surprise, and she was afraid of trying those things out, but Aina wanted to do it, and according to their rules, the house's host set them, and also, for the sake of their _relationship's balance_, she agreed to be kinky with Aina.

Aina laughed like an old man.

"Well, you are not the first to complain about my fingers being too short...I need to please the ladies somehow..." she said in an amused tone.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

She felt out of breath.

_The... ladies...ies..._

_More than one?_

_Another one than me...?_

She swallowed dryly and then tried to clear her voice.

"Wha—at?" she tried to ask, but her words were stuck in her throat.

"Eh? What is it?" asked Aina in her normal tone.

"Are...are you _doing... o-_other... girls?" she muttered afraid of the answer.

"Uhmmm, well, I've been quite busy lately... y' know work and such...flirting here and there, nothing important..." said Aina in her goofy tone.

Nanaka's heart started to beat fast, her eyes welling in tears.

"Oh..." Nanaka said softly, feeling the gears in her mind running at high speed, "Whe—n...when ...was the last time?" she dared to ask.

"Uhm? Beside you?... Mmm, I guess last weekend... you came on Friday right? Then I guess was on Sunday..." she finished with an amused tone and so freely as if she was talking about a common procedure.

Nanaka closed her eyes in pain.

_Calm down...calm the hell down..._

_You can't start making a scene..._

She couldn't.

They weren't a couple. They weren't girlfriends, and They had set some rules.

She couldn't officially date Aina because Aqours and Aina couldn't commit to Nanaka, because she still had to lie to the members about the _NanaShuka_ thing.

So they had settled that Nanaka could give Aqours the show of the happy couple, but the kinks had to be with Aina.

But no one had set rules for Aina.

She could go, fuck and flirt with all the girls she wanted because Nanaka couldn't commit to her, and she wasn't going to wait sitting still.

And Nanaka couldn't be so cruel to tie Aina down for her to do nothing but wait until Nanaka decided to start dating and to finally commit to her officially.

It wasn't fair; while Nanaka "flirted" with Shuka and be cute with her in front of the members, Aina should wait with arms crossed?

Well, no. Aina wasn't one of those...

_Made sense..._

So, basically, they were sex buddies.

Even if Aina said that she "saw" Nanaka as more than that, Aina just couldn't go against her nature. She was extremely cute, and adorable, all the girls loved her because of that, and Nanaka just couldn't control her or leash her up.

Why? If they weren't a couple.

Nanaka didn't say a thing. She was swallowing the fact that Aina was flirting and maybe fucking around in _that same freaking bed _with someone else. And not just that. The famous _'toys' _were being used with someone else too.

She felt angry, but somehow she understood that she couldn't make a jealousy scene because the answer would be the same as always; they weren't officially dating.

And as Aina settled on Nanaka's birthday, all the rules were for a "win-win" situation, more for Nanaka than Aina, because Nanaka wasn't giving her anything in return.

She didn't want to commit. Fine.

No strings attached. Fine.

She didn't want to label the _thing _they were having. Fine.

But the kinks were with Aina. Period.

And even if Aina was having some affairs outside _this, _Nanaka needed to bear it. Even Aina gave her her "blessing" to fuck around too.

The difference was that Nanaka just couldn't. It wasn't in her nature to be like a hummingbird from flower to flower, she even felt guilty to be dazzled by Shuka on the last event while they talked.

She was a one straight relationship person. No pun intended.

But it was clear that Aina worked in a different way.

And clearly, to start talking about how she had fucked _another _girl while they were cuddling after some intense sex session, naked in bed with her was very low, not to mention vulgar and out of place.

"Then? Suwawa what is it? You are not behaving normal..." Aina interrupted her thoughts,

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to swallow up her tears and thoughts.

"Eh? What?" said Nanaka spacing out.

"You said that it wasn't about the toys, then what? What's going on inside the 'Suwa World'?" asked Aina in her funny tone, of course, all the things she said about _fucking _another girl was way over her head, and it was almost like if it was the most common thing.

And indeed that was a tricky question because there was A LOT, going on inside the Suwa World.

"Well..." started Nanaka with her slow voice and tone; she took a minute to think. Her behavior towards Aina, being all mellow and clingy was because she was feeling lonely and weak.

That was the truth.

Lonely because Aina seemed too busy for her, and weak because due to Aina's absence she was feeling close to succumbing to temptation.

"Well? Suwawa...I'm here...outside, not inside your mind..." insisted Aina.

Nanaka tightened her embrace. She recalled that Shuka was never this pushy. When Nanaka felt weak Shuka used to hug her, stroke her hair, and give her love, no explanation required.

_Yes yes, but this isn't Shuka..._

_Stop thinking about her, damn, please! _

"I... I just wanted to be with you..." murmured Nanaka against her skin, her breath tickling Aina; she giggled about the sensation and tightened her embrace, squeezing her sticky thighs on Nanaka's hip.

"Aww you are adorable..." said Aina in her loud tone and gave Nanaka a soft kiss on her head, "But I don't believe you..."

"Eh?... no? Why?" asked Nanaka surprised, maybe Aina knew her more than she knew herself.

"Because I know... because... well, the last time you were acting like _this, _but keeping the proportions, was when Shukashuu was somehow missing out from your life when you asked for 'space', and you were somehow left alone..."

Nanaka tightened her lips.

But didn't say a thing.

"Also, when you were dumped by her..." said Aina softly and gave Nanaka another kiss on the head, like somehow licking the wound.

"You are a terrible liar Nana, so, tell me, what's wrong... you can still pretend that nothing happened, and we can still be _fucking hard and raw _until my tongue and fingers become numb once again, but this isn't gonna help ya'..."

Nanaka made a bitter expression against Aina's breast.

She was right. Aina was always right and she could read her like an open book.

"It's not a lie that I want to be with you... you have been busy... and...you will be gone..." said Nanaka with a sad tone.

"Eh? Gone?" asked Aina outraged.

"You will leave to Korea..." said Nanaka with a knot in her throat.

Yes, Aina, Rikako, and King had been chosen to go to Korea for the "COEX SMTOWN" in Seoul. It was supposed to be a one-day event, but of course, Production determined that they would require more time and wanted to shoot a special VTR and all that jazz. And because it was an overseas event they would be out of the country for at least 4 days.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that..." said Aina clueless, "When was that again?"

"The weekend of the tenth..." said Nanaka with a sad tone.

"Oh! Don't cha have your _Niconama_ on Friday?" asked Aina in her goofy tone; Nanaka felt her heart stop.

_Oh, right, my Niconama... the December Niconama with Shuka... _  
_And Aina isn't going to be here..._

Nanaka felt her eyes watering and once again very weak.

"Eh? What is this? Suwawa, are you missing me already?" asked Aina in a teasing tone.

"I… I miss you already—" but Nanaka cut herself and made a drowned sound.

Those words were the words that Shuka used to say to her. Almost like the personal slogan of the _NanaShuka_ relationship. Similar to what Aina always repeated that their love was strong. But right now, Nanaka was just feeling it so weak.

Also, it sounded like she was just too dependent on Aina.

"Sorry," said Nanaka softly and moved her head up to look at Aina; she had a worried expression.

"Nana… do I need to be worried?" asked Aina softly in her mature tone.

"No… no, you shouldn't…" said Nanaka softly.

"So, you are feeling lonely…is that it?" asked Aina trying to understand.

"It seems so… I mean, we have been busy so we couldn't meet…" said Nanaka returning her face to the softness of Aina's breasts.

"Yes, I feel that too…I miss our short dates at the station and sharing bad tea," giggled Aina, "But are you sure it's just that? I mean, we are still seeing each other at practice… we will see each other for Christmas, right?"

Nanaka felt a pinch in her heart.

All of that was true, yes. But it felt like a consolation prize.

In the meantime, what? Aina would be _fucking_ around with _other_ girls because those girls could and Nanaka was busy with her life?

She frowned.

Nanaka moved and broke the cuddle to sit on her thighs and look at Aina; it was a quick movement that surprised Aina, she was left on her back, laying on her pillow with her eyes wide like two fried eggs.

"Is…that… a no?" asked Aina surprised and softly.

Nanaka had her "Suwa face" but was clearly annoyed.

"Aina…its November…" said Nanaka dryly.

"Yes, and Saturday… what's with that?" retorted Aina sitting more comfortably.

"It's November 26th…" answered Nanaka back; Aina just raised her eyebrows, still clueless.

"There's one month left for Christmas! So what the hell are we supposed to do until then?" said Nanaka annoyed.

"Eh? Oh..." said Aina very care freely.

"And you will leave to Korea in two weeks!" complained Nanaka a bit warmed up.

"Ah… I see…" said Aina curling the tip of her lips.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise, then she realized what she had just done.

Nanaka lost all power over Aina. Who was driving this relationship or whatever they wanted to call it, was Aina.

They could meet when Aina wanted and how she wanted.

She was feeling so weak and desperate to not fall into Shuka's charms once again, to convince her head and heart that she was building something with Aina, that she was holding onto Aina, depending on her, because if Aina left her, Nanaka might cross a line that she might regret later.

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to put her thoughts in order.

Who was using who?

"So, you want to spend more time with me then?" asked Aina with a smug face.

Nanaka shivered in her spot.

Somehow she had chills in her spine, cold sweat was running from her temples.

At another time, that question could have been perceived as the most common and obvious of things, they loved each other, so it was clear that they wanted to spend time together.

But now, seeing that Aina was conscious that this "relationship" couldn't work as one because of Aqours, she had just become busy with her jobs, other girls, and if there was some spare time, well, she could fill it with Nanaka.

So this "_you want to spend more time with me_" sounded like almost as if Nanaka needed to make an appointment in Aina's tight schedule.

Clearly this wasn't what she wanted.

She was busy with her jobs too, Aqours, practice, and the new jobs she wanted to decide on doing, but she was always willing to spend time with Aina, she even offered her to leave clothes at her house for Aina to spend more time with her, knowing that it took two hours to go back and forth; if she left clothes at her house it would help her with transportation time, but Aina didn't respond happily or well about it with the excuse that they weren't a couple so why bother.

Of course, now she got it.

Leaving clothes was somehow leashing her to her, and it was clear that Aina was enjoying her freedom.

And enjoying coming back to her house;_ her toys were there to please the ladies. _

Nanaka closed her eyes in pain.

Despite what Aina was making her feel at that moment, she just couldn't ignore her heart.

"Yes Aina, of course, I want to spend time with you… we can't be ourselves at practice…and Christmas is a bit far from now…" she said slowly and thinking every word.

"Yes I know that," said Aina with her goofy smile.

"Then don't ask silly questions!" said Nanaka annoyed.

"Don't get mad Nana…I'm messing with you!" said Aina waving off the issue, "So it's just that? You need more time with me?"

Nanaka twitched her left eyebrow in annoyance.

_What's with this?_

_Is this a joke for her?!_

_Really, it's like if she is doing me a favor…_

"We need more time with each other…" corrected Nanaka, "If you said that we are more than just sex buddies, Aina, we need to spend time with each other out of bed!"

"Oh…but I did you on the stairs, the hall, and the kitchen, I didn't hear any complaints but your cute moans…you were so sexy today…" finished Aina with a very old man tone.

Nanaka's cheeks became wild red.

Yes, the internal switch at Aina's place combined with her new state of weakness.

But clearly, that wasn't the issue, it was the fact that Aina wasn't taking this seriously at all.

It broke a piece of Nanaka's mask.

"I'm not talking about that…I…I get that we can't commit to a full relationship, but I loved to spend my time with you, and as I believe you did too…" started Nanaka saying with sadness, "You…—" she stopped, she cleared her throat and looked at Aina with some tears welling her eyes.

"Suwawa—" tried Aina, but Nanaka just didn't let her, a tear escaped from her right eye.

"Please, I'm trying to be serious, we screwed each other, we had fun, and now I want to have a serious conversation about it, you asked for it..." sentenced Nanaka.

Aina bit her lips, she sat properly, facing Nanaka as she took a deep breath.

Then she nodded.

Nanaka took a deep breath as well, feeling the cold on her skin, her heart beating fast and becoming nervous.

She somehow forgot that they were both naked, in the middle of a cold and chili evening.

But things had to be done.

She fixed her sight on Aina.

"You know well, what I've been through…you know why I behave like this, I feel like I've been living here without a view; asking why we missed our chance, and now I'm looking for something to get by…" said Nanaka trying to endure herself into the situation and trying to put her thoughts in order, "And still, I feel that you don't care at all…"

"What?… How—Eh?!" snapped Aina outraged but still with a goofy tone.

"I know it's not fair to ask you for commitment when I can't do it myself; with all the highs and lows I feel, that you are doing the same as her…and worse…" finished Nanaka now looking to her thighs and shivering.

"Suwawa…what are you saying?… are you comparing me—" tried Aina.

"Of course!" Nanaka cut in, looking at her again, now with tears running down her cheeks, "Aina, you know how vulnerable I am when I feel lonely, you said it yourself, yet you don't care…"

"Suwawa, that's not true!" defended Aina now with a more firm tone.

"You are doing exactly what she did…" sobbed Nanaka now cleaning her eyes. She suddenly felt a cold body hugging her tightly.

"Please don't cry…" said Aina holding back her own tears; of course, Nanaka was facing the most crybaby member in Aqours, "And please put your thoughts in a right order out of your 'Suwa World', coz I'm not understanding…"

Nanaka just answered the hug and sobbed a few more times. Truth was that she didn't want to talk, she just wanted to feel comforted by hugs and love. Somehow, that used to work so well with Shuka, but here with Aina, it was different. She wanted Nanaka to clear her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Ainya…," said Nanaka sobbing, and feeling weaker than before.

"It's ok _my_ Nana, but now I'm really worried… you've been acting weird for a while now …" said Aina sobbing too.

"Have I?..." asked Nanaka with a sad tone.

"Yes, you have…" said Aina and moved back to see Nanaka's face. Both were crying.

Nanaka looked at Aina with shame, her insecurities were sabotaging everything.

Aina was there naked, for her, trying to comfort her, to hold her and understand her. If something could define their relationship, romantic, their friendship, or as colleagues, was their communication; they could always talk to each other, but now it seemed difficult.

"Why are you crying? If I'm the mess…" asked Nanaka wiping one of her tears.

"Because you are always a mess…" said Aina with a sad tone, but then giggled.

Nanaka snorted.

Yes. Nanaka was always a mess in front of Aina's eyes.

And there she was, always picking up the pieces of Nanaka's mask and heart.

She fixed her eyes to Aina's, her beautiful body covered in the bluish hue coming from the window, from the pale moonlight that peeped into the cold room. The room that used to be hot and filled with their moans and pleasure, and maybe their love.

Nanaka grabbed Aina's left hand and without taking her eyes away from Aina's, softly made Aina touch her right cheek. She closed her eyes at the soft touch.

Aina was warm, her hands were soft and her simple touch was enough to ease her worries and her pain.  
Her presence was enough to even erase the ghost.

_What I'm looking for?_

_Someone? — evermore_

_Sunshine? — evermore_

"Do you love me?" she dared to ask as she opened her eyes and saw Aina still with a sad look.

Aina moved her eyebrows in sadness and moved her right hand to cup Nanaka's left cheek.

"Of course Suwawa, I love you…" she said seriously, touching their foreheads.

"Then, why don't you want to spend time with me?" asked Nanaka softly and ashamed of her weakness, of her frailty, and sounding so dependant of Aina's will.

Aina softly caressed her cheeks and looked at her with a gaze full of love, like if she was holding a delicate flower.

"It's not that I don't want to spend my time with you; what am I doing right now then?…" said Aina making sense.

Nanaka shook her head, that wasn't what she meant, but Aina grabbed her cheeks with more strength and went closer, forcing Nanaka to look at her big eyes.

"I'm a_ Seiyuu_ too, I have work and other jobs, I run this huge house, I have my sisters to look after, and Suwawa… I'm not Shuka…"

Nanaka opened her eyes in surprise, Aina's tone was strong and determined.

"I…I know that—" tried Nanaka.

"No, you don't; you are trying to satisfy your world filling a hole with me." said Aina, still with a strong tone, but Nanaka could see the tears in her eyes.

"No, that's—" tried Nanaka once again.

"Then commit to me." said Aina holding on.

"I am!"

"No you are not!" snapped Aina leaving Nanaka's cheeks, and with a quick movement she stood up from the bed.

Nanaka's eyes widened in surprise as she followed Aina's tiny figure leaving the bed and doing some weird turns. She tried to walk to one side but stopped, then to the other, but stopped while giving her back to Nanaka.

Nanaka blinked a few times in deep sadness.

She wasn't the only one troubled with this _relationship._

"Aina…" called Nanaka softly with her sight glued on the tiny girl.

Aina let out some grunts and sounds that were indescribable for her, she shook her head, scratched her arms, and kept making weird sounds, from time to time she sobbed too.

"Aina-chan…" called Nanaka softly.

"I'm sorry…" said Aina with her mature tone once she stopped grunting; it was clear that she was cursing.

Loving Nanaka was the hardest task ever in Aina's 21 years so far.

Maybe winning her All-Japan Anison Grand Prix price had been easier.

She took a deep breath.

"I just can't…" said Aina, then softly turned around to lock her gaze on Nanaka's body. "Suwawa, I know best what you have been through, but you can't pretend that I'm her, coz I'm not… we missed our chance, back then, but we can do it now…and we are not, because YOU, don't want…" said Aina pointing at Nanaka.

Nanaka swallowed dryly; once again Aina was throwing the blame to her.

"Of…of course I want…" said Nanaka trying to sound tough.

"Then brake up with_ her_ in front of Aqours on Monday morning." demanded Aina.

Nanaka tightened her lips and grabbed the sheet tightly, like holding onto something.

"You can't, can you?" asked Aina with sadness, because that would be the answer.

"You know what will happen if I do that…" said Nanaka softly, Aina snorted.

"Then, this is what is left for us…" said Aina shrugging.

Nanaka didn't say a thing.

"You want a relationship as the one you had with her; you in control, things on your terms and at your pace; I'M NOT HER!" finished Aina madly; it made Nanaka jump in surprise on her spot.

"So I can't please you as she did, I have my own career to take care off, so if you can't commit to me, fully as you did with her, then we are good as we are." finished Aina breathing very elaborately and sobbing. She was really holding back her tears.

Nanaka looked at her thighs in shame once again, also containing her tears.

"And—…and you are ok with it?…" asked Nanaka shyly and with a thin voice, then looked at Aina with fear.

Maybe that was a cruel question to ask. After all they were saying and feeling at that moment was almost like asking Aina if she was ok with the consolation prize.

Aina opened her eyes wide in sadness, and then she brought her hands to her face and started crying bitterly behind them.

Nanaka just couldn't take it and tried to move out of the bed to comfort Aina, but was stopped halfway.

"Stay…" said Aina holding back her tears once again and stopped Nanaka with her left hand while hidden behind her right. She sobbed.

Nanaka being the obedient girl she was, obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed in shame. She had made Aina cry, and she wasn't even allowing her to even hug her.

_Try to feel…_

_….satisfied…_

_… in my world._

Nanaka's sight was lost on Aina's cute toes. Maybe after this discussion, Aina might decide that Nanaka was such a selfish brat and maybe kick her out of her place.

She made a bitter expression and thought about the time; she was two hours away from home, and that was at a regular time of the day. It was Saturday night and maybe there weren't any trains.

Nanaka looked up to see if Aina had calmed herself.

To her surprise, she was drying her tears and controlling her breathing.

Yes, loving Nanaka was such a hard task.

Shuka was actually very brave.

"Ainya…" called Nanaka with sadness; both locked gazes.

"I'm sorry Suwawa…" said Aina drying the last tear, "I feel so frustrated…"

"I get it…" said Nanaka softly and extended her right hand, "Please, let me hold you…"

Aina opened her eyes wide again and pouted; she wanted to cry again, but she was enduring herself to stop.

Nanaka gave her a soft look.

"Please?"

"I—I'm not her, you don't need to take care of me…" murmured Aina cleaning her tears.

Nanaka blinked understanding; every time Nanaka had a fight with Shuka, Shuka ended up crying and Nanaka comforting her. Aina was afraid to repeat the same pattern, that's why every time she was in distress she just pushed Nanaka away.

"Aina, I know you are not her, but I can't sit here and do nothing about it, hold my hand? Please?… " she asked again with kindness, "There's nothing wrong with me trying to hold you, and this is one clear reason why you don't want me to commit to you… because you don't let me take care of you…of your sadness and feelings…"

Aina sobbed a few times, cleaned a lonely tear from her cheek, and looked at Nanaka pouting.

"You are so unfair, Suwa Nanaka…" said Aina with a cute tone and extended her left hand; Nanaka held it softly, entwining their fingers

Nanaka smirked and pulled Aina towards her to hug her, of course, she needed to open her legs for Aina's body to get closer; they hugged tightly.

"I'm sorry…" said Nanaka softly, feeling Aina's cold body.

Aina's arms were around Nanaka's neck.

"I'm sorry too, Nana…" sobbed Aina.

"Hey, come here…" said Nanaka softly, as she tried to move Aina's body up, somehow Aina understood the motion and lifted her legs to rest them on the bed; Nanaka closed her legs and Aina sat on her lap, still holding onto Nanaka's neck. They stayed like that, hugging and feeling each other's bodies.

"I'm sorry you were feeling lonely…" murmured Aina, "I've missed you too…"

"Have you…?" asked Nanaka with her eyes closed, easing her pain with Aina's scent and warmth.

"Of course, Nana…I adore spending my time with you, I know I've been busy, but I do love our time…" said Aina softly.

"I wish we could spend more time together…" added Nanaka in a thin voice.

There was silence.

But it was an enjoyable silence. Feeling Aina's embrace, Aina's scent, her body stuck to hers, it was an incredible sensation.

Maybe this was what Aina referred to when she said that "Their love was stronger"; they loved each other, no matter if they were hurting themselves, fighting, or even didn't understand their pain, in the end, they always found a way to love each other...

"Suwawa…" called Aina softly.

"Yes Aina…?" asked Nanaka maybe too sleepy for Aina's taste.

"Hey… don't fell asleep…" mocked Aina giggling, "I—… Can I ask you something…?"

Nanaka opened her eyes softly; of course, the issue wasn't over, not because they decided to hold each other it meant that the topic was over.

"Sure Ainya…" said Nanaka in her singsong voice.

"Why—why is Aqours more important… than…our—your own happiness…?" asked Aina shyly.

Nanaka blinked a few times fixing her sight on an old wardrobe in front of her; the furniture was old, and on top there were all kinds of Anime figurines, clear proof that Aina was a big nerd and an Otaku herself, that behind all that professionalism hid a very childish girl.

It was clear for Nanaka that Aina would rather sacrifice Aqours stability for Nanaka's commitment than to keep hurting herself in that way.

"Aqours is the most important thing, Aina." said Nanaka with a soft voice.

"Yes, but why…?" asked Aina in her mature tone and tightening her embrace.

"Because the Unit comes first, we move as one, we are in this together…Aqours, the nine of us… we can't damage them, if one of us is hurt, the other eight will feel the pain too…" said Nanaka in a low tone, feeling every word in her cells.

None of that was new, but Aina grabbed Nanaka's shoulders and separate herself a bit from the embrace to look at Nanaka right at her face, she had a serious look.

Nanaka looked at her with a tired expression, but serious as well.

"Why?" asked Aina seriously, "I still don't get it…"

Nanaka raised her eyebrows and spoke with kindness.

"Maybe for you it isn't a big thing, but for almost all of us, Aqours is too precious, not only we feel like a family, but also we owe everything to this project, we are growing together, we can't compromise everything because of our selfish desires…" said Nanaka.

"Are you saying I'm selfish?" asked Aina with a frown.

"No, Aina, you aren't selfish at all…" said Nanaka with kindness, "but this project, for some of us, was their first real job, or maybe their last chance to be part of something important; you already had a career on your own, even Arisa had one too, but she is always putting the Unit first…"

Aina bit her lower lip and looked to the side in shame.

Despite everything that happened with Arisa at the beginning, she had always told Nanaka that Aqours came first, no matter what she did or didn't, if she was with Shuka, Aina or whoever, Aqours was Untouchable, not minding what Natural disaster could happen, or how Sentimental she might turn out to be, or whatever she wanted, she just couldn't change the formalities; Aqours needed to Shine.

The Answer was just too simple.

And Nanaka shared that same feeling.

"You want me to publicly break up with Shuka for us to finally commit…right?" asked Nanaka touching Aina's right cheek in order to look at her.

Aina's eyes were filled with tears once again.

"I'm just too selfish…" murmured Aina with a slight sign of a pout.

Nanaka shook her head.

"No, you are not…" said softly, "You are in love."

That sentence took Aina's breath away.

Aina opened her eyes wide, snapped a drowned sound and in seconds Aina was grabbing Nanaka's cheeks to kiss her passionately.

It surprised Nanaka at first, of course, they were having a serious conversation and the issue wasn't settled, but Aina determined that she just wanted to kiss her.

Maybe she felt understood?

Aina was madly in love with Nanaka, but Nanaka's love for Aqours was above that.

Nanaka hugged Aina tightly as she went deeper into the kiss; it tasted weird, it was salty.

Aina was crying.

Nanaka opened her eyes in surprise, and with her right hand touched Aina's puffy cheeks, which indeed were wet.

She broke the kiss.

"Aina…wait…" said Nanaka, softly grabbing Aina's cheeks.

"So—sorry…" said Aina resting her forehead on Nanaka's.

Nanaka looked for Aina's eyes to lock their gazes.

"You wanted to talk…" said Nanaka softly.

Aina pouted.

"But now I don't wanna…" she said still pouting in a baby tone.

Nanaka smiled cutely, sometimes Aina was such a baby...

"But we need too..." said Nanaka softly caressing Aina's cheek.

"I hate that part of you...so straight and determined... " said Aina pouting, almost like a scolded child.

"Do you? Sorry, that idea is wrapped in my mind now..." said Nanaka giving her a kind kiss on her forehead, "Let's solve this, shall we?"

Aina gave her a sad face.

Maybe she knew that there was nothing to solve; Nanaka's love for Aqours was greater than Aina's love for Nanaka, so they couldn't move an inch in this relationship.

But that wasn't the issue.

Aina hugged Nanaka once again and rested her head on Nanaka's chest.

"So, you were clinging to me, because you felt lonely…?" said Aina with a cute tone.

"You are finding this quite amusing aren't you?" asked Nanaka hugging her back and looking at Aina; she giggled.

"Yes, actually it is…" said Aina curling her lips, "Because I never thought you were this cute…Suwa-chan is so cute…" teased Aina.

"_Mou_…st—stop…" said Nanaka embarrassed.

Aina laughed in her old man way, Nanaka snorted.

"But I'm sorry Suwawa…" said Aina recovering her mature tone, "I'm…I guess... I'm used to my rhythm… I've been here alone, doing my things, my jobs, the house… my sisters….everything… I'm all over the place, I run on my own… and as I know that you can't run with me, I just run…"

"Uhm...I see.." said Nanaka softly.

"That's why you were letting me _do you_ this hardcore all this time…?" asked Aina with a goofy smile.

"Eh?…hardcore...?" asked Nanaka surprised.

"Yes, you are letting me take the lead… I mean, not that I'm complaining, but… it's like here you became another person…"

"Don't you like it?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"Uhm… I'm not sure…" said Aina bringing her left hand to her chin in a thinking pose.

Nanaka blinked a few times a bit annoyed.

"It's like you don't like anything I do…" said Nanaka softly.

"Eh?..." muttered Aina breaking her thinking pose and opening her eyes wide.

"This is your place, Your rules… you want to do kinky stuff, and I don't complain…back at my place I wanted to treat you all mellow and sweet and you turned me down…" finished Nanaka softly and shyly.

"Oh, but Suwawa that was once…" tried Aina to defend herself.

"But, I didn't want to try it anymore… I don't want to be rejected again…" said Nanaka pouting.

Aina snapped and brought both hands towards her mouth in a cute pose, she opened her eyes wide.

"Eh? What?" asked Nanaka dryly; then she felt something warm in her belly.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

_Did….did she just get aroused…?_

"You are just bad for my heart…" said Aina giggling behind her hands.

"And bad for your panties too; if you'd be had any on right now you would be getting them drenched…" said Nanaka deadpanning.

"Oh, oh…sorry…" said Aina giggling "that's the Suwa effect…"

"Nonsense….I bet you are like this with '_all the ladies'_…." said Nanaka with bitterness.

"You are _my special lady…"_ said Aina breaking the embrace and standing up, "Sorry, my legs are sore and I don't want to get you dirty…"

"That's somehow a bit late don't you think?" said Nanaka now annoyed, not about getting dirty, but the fact that Aina kept talking about _the ladies_ as if it was nothing.

After all the fucking they were doing, getting dirty wasn't an issue.

Aina just laughed like an old man.

"Well, you can be cute all ya' want at your place, it's your place after all…and besides…" said Aina stretching her legs in front of Nanaka, "I love all of you, you being cute, mellow….or… submissive…" finished Aina licking her lips.

Nanaka just blinked and squeezed her thighs.

"But, are you sure this was just because you were feeling lonely?…" asked Aina stretching her other leg; there was something about Aina being so comfortable with her body while naked…

"Eh? What do you mean?… I told you already…" said Nanaka blinking fast, trying to pay attention.

"Yes, but you see…when one of my sisters felt guilty because she ate my food or touched one of my figurines…" said Aina standing up slowly, "she acted very mellowly… and almost too obedient…out of guilt…" finished Aina with a grin.

Nanaka held her breath; was this guilt?

"Is Nana feeling guilty?" asked Aina walking very sexily and slowly towards her.

"Gui—guilty…?" she muttered.

"Did Nana do something nasty? Are you playing with kinks with someone else…?" asked Aina in her teasing and in an almost libidinous tone while touching Nanaka's cheek.

"With Shuka maybe?" finished Aina looking at Nanaka straight into her soul.

Aina knew her better than herself, that was for sure.

Of course, it was guilt.

But not because she had done something with Shuka, but because she felt capable of it.

And Nanaka wanted to commit to Aina, to prove that she was ready to commit to her, but clearly, if she needed to travel two hours away from home, to hide, to let Aina play with her in all her kinks, to let Aina screw her around the house, and to submit to her at the point of losing all control and to just stop thinking...

...then...

_I'm not ready to commit to Aina..._

Nanaka tightened her lips.

"I haven't done anything...with anyone but you..." said Nanaka softly, but feeling her heart racing.

"Oh...really?" asked Aina, maybe even disappointed, she withdrew her hand from Nanaka's cheek.

"Really, I want to commit to you..." retorted Nanaka holding to her mask.

"Yes...I know...well, I wouldn't have minded..." said Aina just too carefree.

"What? You won't?" asked Nanaka astonished.

"Nah! I would have asked you for the details," said Aina licking her lips.

"Eh?!" snapped Nanaka still astonished, like if this was some kind of joke.

"You know for future mental material to release my stress..." Aina continued.

"You— you are so weird..." said Nanaka in a soft voice.

"What? I mean you wouldn't like it if while you told me the details I started touching myself for you?" asked Aina as she grabbed her breasts.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide in disgust.

If Aina started telling Nanaka all the sexual adventures she had _with the ladies _she would probably slap her.

"No, of course, I wouldn't," said Nanaka now with a frown.

"Ah, c'mon, it's so hot, I mean, I already saw you receiving oral sex from Shukashuu, and damn! It still gets me, I still feel so aroused from that mental image...not just you, Shuka has a very nice ass..." said Aina now grabbing her cheeks in embarrassment.

_Yes, she has..._

_That's beside the point. _

_How long had Aina actually stood by the stall while watching?!_

Nanaka freaked out.

So, for Aina, this was completely normal.

"Can—can we just got back to the point…?" asked Nanaka troubled, she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, right…" said Aina licking her lips, "Sorry, I got too carried away..."

"Ye—yeah..." said Nanaka squeezing her thighs again.

"So, for what I can take, you were feeling lonely, somehow guilty, I believe there's some Shukashuu involved, and you are here letting me screw you...are you a masochist?" asked Aina in her funny tone.

Nanaka frowned.

_Why is she taking this so lightly?_

"Why do you think Shuka is involved? I told you I haven't done anything with anyone..." said Nanaka with annoyance.

"Because I saw you at the last event Suwawa...you two, all sweet and good. Besides, when you were outside talking...you came back very weird..." said Aina with confidence.

"Aina, we are still friends," said Nanaka trying to not sound scared, even if that wasn't a lie.

"Yeah, right..." snorted Aina, "I get it; you know? When you say that if one of us is damaged the other eight can feel the pain, but you are talking about _her, _I'm part of Aqours as well, have you forgotten? I've been damaged since day one..."

Nanaka raised her eyebrows; she knew that too.

"But I'm a grownup, I endure the pain, and I keep working..." said Aina with a strong tone, "Why can't Shuka do the same? Why are you still protecting her?"

Nanaka bit her lips.

"It's because you still love her, and I get it, you ended your relationship because of Shuka's sanity, but you never stopped loving her; and you are here using me to erase her from your skin..."

"That's not true, I'm not using you..." said Nanaka quickly.

"No?" asked Aina seriously, but with sadness.

"I love you Aina, and I want us to be together..." said Nanaka with sadness, looking at Aina's toes; that wasn't a lie either.

Both fell silent.

Their feelings were clear, but the circumstances were not.

"You need to work in your loneliness issues..." said Aina with her mature tone; Nanaka looked up to her.

"What?" asked Nanaka.

"If you want to commit to me, "continued Aina with a serious and mature tone, "you need to control it, because I'm not like you, and I'm not Shuka; I'm not going to stop my life, my career, and my things because _Nana-chan_ is feeling lonely."

Nanaka's heart shrunk.

Aina had called her the same way Shuka used to in their intimacy.

She blinked, it wasn't the moment, Aina was asking her for something in return.

"And I believe this is the best moment, with me far in Korea..." continued Aina; Nanaka felt cold.

"Eh? Are you serious?" asked Nanaka astonished.

_No Aina_

_But Shuka..._

_Jesus... I'm not ready for this..._

"Sure!" snapped Aina in her goofy tone again, breaking the tension, "With me far, you can't come here with your guilt, you can work on that at home, _alone, _it's gonna be a good exercise!"

Nanaka blinked.

"I...I think I don't get it..." said Nanaka shaking her head, "Aina you don't want to be with me?"

Aina opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Why are you asking so many silly questions?..." asked Aina now massaging her temples.

"Sorry, it's like you are sending me home, _alone, _and grounded..." said Nanaka shyly.

Aina chuckled.

"Nana, when you asked me before if I was ok with the way we are, the answer is no, I mean..." she took a deep breath, "Of course, I would like to have you all for myself, but you still want to protect Aqours, and I get it, I'm part of it too...but I don't want to lose you... if these are the conditions we need to have for me to still be able to kiss you, to touch you, and have an evening like this, naked with you, then yes, I'm ok, I can work It out, I still love my time with you and I would love to keep hanging out..."

"But...?" said Nanaka.

"There are no buts..." said Aina blinking fast and with a goofy smile.

"Eh?"

"Suwawa my love for you is solid. Our love is strong, I'm convinced of that," she said with determination, "that's why I can still do my life..."

Nanaka didn't say a thing.

That meant that Nanaka's love for Aina wasn't that strong if she needed to "monopolize" Aina's time, because she was feeling lonely.

It was easier with Shuka, she was too dependent on Nanaka, so it worked for both sides.

Here Aina was independent, and she didn't need Nanaka at all.

"So, me sending you home while I'm in Korea is for you to work on yourself; I'm not doubting that you love me, I know you do... but you need to understand that love…" said Aina sitting next to Nanaka, "You can love me while doing your life too…"

"Uhm…"

"Think about it," said Aina with a wide smile, "your career finally launched because you got rid of a burden..."

"Eh?! Wait a minute..." said Nanaka now with a frown and looking at Aina, "Shuka wasn't a burden..."

"Wasn't she?" asked Aina with a smile, "Just think about what you had then, and what you have now..."

Nanaka gave her a sad face.

Not only she was saying that Shuka was a burden, but that she was a burden for Aina as well.

_"Love is a burden" _

_Those were her words..._

Nanaka fixed her sight on the wardrobe once again, and then closed her eyes.

Aina had found that out long ago and had been working on it since she figured that Nanaka's heart would never be in sync with hers.

"I told you that I would wait..." said Aina standing up, "but I can't wait forever, meanwhile, I'll have a splendid time in Korea..."

"Eh?... What do you mean?" asked Nanaka trying to wrap the idea of her being a burden to Aina, it was too soon for Aina to throw another bomb.

"The girls in Korea are gorgeous Suwawa! They all look like models! Their long legs, their faces so smooth...their skin...their silky hair; I'll be blind in front of all that beauty" finished Aina not even looking at her, but with such a happy tone and eagerness that Nanaka could have bet her Sanrio plushie collection that she was even getting wet.

Boom!

There was the bomb.

Nanaka blinked faster and maybe her face being a poem.

In no less than one minute Aina had told her that she was a burden for her, so, while she was left at home thinking about it, she would be across the Japan sea looking for Korean girls.

_...What?..._

Nanaka just couldn't react. Aina was still talking, but for Nanaka it was just noise.

Aina making noise; well, that wasn't new, but now it was an unpleasant noise. The mere idea of standing up and getting the hell out of that house ran in her mind.

If that was how Aina's love worked... it seemed incompatible with the shape of her heart.

Suddenly another sound that could bring Nanaka back to that universe; their phones.

If both phones were ringing it meant that it might be Aqours LINE chat or Third Years LINE chat.

To their surprise, it was both.

But, Nanaka being in her state of shock just sat still in her spot. Cold to the soul.

So Aina moved, grabbed her phone from the nightstand, and read.

"Oh, Aqours is here..." she said, "and Arisha in the 'Thirds', oh right its Saturday!"

Nanaka looked at her almost as if Aina had grown a second head. She was just digesting the mega combo breaker Aina had given her.

"Remember, today its Arisha's appearance in LisAni Tv…we should go and check it out…" said Aina with a happy tone, like if the issue had been settled and they could move on with their lives.

Aina moved to the entrance of the room and turned on the lights; Nanaka blinked fast at the change of lights as she covered her eyes.

"We should put some clothes on, it must be cold downstairs …" said Aina moving to the wardrobe.

"My—My clothes are…downstairs…" said Nanaka shyly.

"I know…somewhere between the hall and the kitchen…" laughed Aina, "But I can't let that pale cute butt become more purple from the cold…wear this…" said Aina giving her an oversize hoodie.

"Thank you…" said Nanaka softly.

"We need to be comfy…" said Aina taking another one for herself.

"My clothes are comfy…" said Nanaka in monotone looking the hoodie.

"How can that be comfy at all?…" said Aina annoyed putting the hoodie on, "It gives me so much trouble get rid of your doll clothes…"

"Eh?… But they are dresses…skirts…or one-piece dresses… isn't that easier?— _eto_, no pants?" asked Nanaka looking at Aina all disheveled.

Aina laughed like an old man.

"Why the hell would ya' want to wear pants? I'm gonna take them off eventually…" said Aina putting on her sleepers and going out of the room.

Nanaka stayed in place with the hoodie in her hands.

Her gaze clearly sad, she looked at the hoodie.

_I…_

_I want to go home…_

She hugged the cloths and softly cried on them.

She couldn't help but smell Aina's scent in it and feel so damn lonely and sad.

Aina had the control of everything.

Her feelings, Nanaka's, everything.

Aina was even aware that she was feeling lonely, was aware that she was weak, was aware that she might fall for Shuka once again. She even thought that she had done something with her, and even if she had, she didn't care….

…she wanted the details.

And Nanaka had felt destroyed by the mere thought of spending more time than necessary with Shuka; she was running to the other side of town out of guilt to submissively spend time with Aina, trying to convince her -and herself- that she was committed to her.

But Aina was no fool, she saw above that, and now…

_Now she is sending me home, because I'm a burden, while she is gonna be out in Korea looking for girls…_

She hugged the hoodie tightly and squeezed her eyes trying to suppress her cries and shouts.

Nanaka just couldn't make a scene. Aina couldn't see her that affected.

Her phone brought her out of her "Suwa World" once again, of course, the girls were still chatting about the program.

Or that was what she thought.

She sat straight once again, looked at the wet pool of her own tears on the hoodie; took a deep breath and put it on.

It was an oversized hoodie for Aina, but for Nanaka it just covered half of her thighs. If she extended her arms, her lower half would be totally exposed.

Maybe it was another kink?

Well, her house, her rules.

Nanaka moved at her slow pace towards the other nightstand, the one with the Uchichi picture, she took her phone and her scrunchie which she wrapped around her right wrist.

She put her sleepers on, and turning off the lights, she walked out of the room.

Nanaka was now somewhat used to Aina's place, so she moved more comfortably than the first time she was there. She noticed one of her socks resting at the top of the stairs. She bit her lips.

Yes, Aina had eaten her on the stairs.

With a tired movement, she grabbed the sock and put it inside the hoodie's pocket. Then she started walking down the stair to find her other sock halfway down. She picked it up.

She could see that Aina was in the living room setting the TV.

Nanaka blinked, she wasn't feeling comfy enough to face Aina yet, so she started a quest to recover her clothes around the house.

She walked towards the kitchen, where she found her blouse on the floor and her bra on a counter.

Yes, Aina had fucked her by and over the counter.

She picked up her clothes but not sure what to do with them, she continued walking to the hall where her dignity was spread all over the floor.

Her dress was there, her soaked panties too, and her coat, of course, that was the first thing that had blown off her.

"Suwawa"

She heard behind her.

"What the hell are ya' doing there? You'll freeze…"

Nanaka turned around to see Aina peeping from the kitchen.

"Recovering my clothes…" said Nanaka like if that was the obvious thing to do.

"I can see your butt…" said Aina with a goofy grin.

"Well, my panties are here…" Nanaka said while trying to turn around and walk to grab them, but Aina stopped hugging her from behind.

She stopped.

"Leave them there…they are wet anyway…" said Aina huskily.

"What if someone—?" tried Nanaka, but she felt Aina's hand between her legs, she made a drowned gasp.

"No one will come…" said Aina hiding behind her back while her fingers teased Nanaka's core, some wet sounds started to echo in the main hall of the house, "Hmm what is this…?"

Nanaka tightened her lips, her teeth as well.

Truth was that she wasn't feeling in the mood for that anymore.

But of course, while walking through the house recovering her lost clothes she had indeed recalled all her sexual encounters with Aina on the last hours; it had some effects.

"Sto—stop it…" said Nanaka in a weak voice.

"Eh…why? You are so wet now…" said Aina while continuing to finger her, in the middle of the hall.

"No, Aina, I—" but she couldn't continue, Aina introduced her cold right hand under the hoodie, straightly to Nanaka's right breast.

Her hand was so cold that it made Nanaka jump in her spot making her drop her blouse and bra to the floor, with the rest of her dignity.

She felt weak on her knees as she lost balance, so she bent over, and that was the wrong sign for Aina.

"Oh, you really are into this…" said Aina amused as she stuck to her back like a koala, moving her fingers quicker inside Nanaka's core.

"No—" tried Nanaka, but Aina's weight was more than what she could take at that moment.

So she stepped to the side to find something to hold on to; she found a wall.

"Good call…" she heard behind her.

And as he felt sandwiched, and the cold wall on her right cheek, cold hands traveled through her body, one was already inside her while the other played with her aroused nipple.

It was dark, it was cold, and there was no pleasure at all.

Nanaka fixed her sight on the main door and the window beside it. It was snowing again so the pale light that witnessed this scene was indeed weak. The worst desires hid in the dark, not even moonlight could appease the moment, to at least make it pass as an act of love.

There was no such thing. Aina just took what she wanted.

Her house. Her rules.

The last thing Nanaka saw before she closed her eyes, was the main door.

The exit to this madness and she couldn't make it.

.

It wasn't long for Nanaka's body to fall onto the floor, her knees in a sitting position, her legs shivering.

Her breathing was quite elaborate, Aina's as well.

"Geez, ya' are so hot…"

She heard behind her, then she felt Aina licking her fingers.

"Ya' know how much I like late snacks…Thanks for the treat!"

Nanaka didn't say a thing, her sight was lost somewhere between the main door and her shoes in the receiver, something was shattering inside her.

"Oh, Suwawa we are gonna miss the show…"

"Uhm…" she managed to mutter.

"I'll take your clothes inside…" she heard again, with some movements.

Then, silence.

Nanaka blinked a few times, feeling the cold, not only on her butt, but now in her heart.

She could go home, but right now she was in a hoodie and nothing else, she just couldn't go outside with that and her shoes.

She closed her eyes slowly, feeling all the pain.

She needed to go back. She had to spend the night with Aina.

And needed to be strong.

_What I'm looking for…_

She stood up with difficulty, helping herself with the wall; she was surprised to notice that the wall was no longer cold, it was warm, of course, her body had been squeezed against it, while Aina took her from behind.

She made a bitter face, she thought that this kind of acts had stopped after what happened in her own kitchen, that Aina had learned the lesson, but of course, here there were other rules.

And for the last hours, Aina had been playing the kinks, and Nanaka was being submissive, so for Aina maybe this had just been playing out another kink.

Nanaka arranged her clothes, grabbed her stuff that fell while being taken, like her socks and her phone. Put her sleepers on once again, and with a tired walk, she came back to the living room.

The TV was on.

Aina had managed to put some drinks and snacks on the coffee table while she was sitting comfortably with her phone, it seemed that the girls were on fire in the chat.

"Oh, finally…" said Aina ungluing her sight from the phone, she gave her a wide smile.

Nanaka froze on the spot.

There was no guilt or shame in Aina's heart.

She was playing the kink. That encounter in the hall was just another Kink.

"You ok Suwawa?" she asked with a sad tone, "Come…you must be cold…"

She said patting her side of the couch.

"I put your panties in the washing machine… tomorrow they should be ready…"

Nanaka walked and shyly sat where Aina had patted, and as if on cue she put a long and warm blanket over them.

"Thank you…" said Nanaka softly, like in a trance.

"Hey…Suwawa…" called Aina softly, moving to face her, "What's wrong?…oh! oh, my, you didn't like it?… did I hurt you?…"

Aina's face had a real concern.

Nanaka looked at her with sadness; of course, she was hurt, and of course, she hadn't liked it.

But at that moment she wasn't feeling strong to start an argument with Aina. What for? Another tantrum? She already knew that she was a burden for Aina, why would she need to add more weight to the issue?

"Can-can I hug you…?" asked Nanaka.

"Oh…the cuddles…" said Aina while curling her lips, "Of course, _my_ Nana! sorry, I just…forgot about that after sex..."

Nanaka kept her "Suwa Face", and didn't say a thing, that act couldn't be called as sex, it was Aina doing whatever the hell she wanted, but she was feeling sad and hurt and needed to be hugged, or to hug something to ease herself.

And seeing that she just couldn't leave that house, she needed to conform with Aina.

Aina moved in front of Nanaka as her position was always between Nanaka's legs.

This position was the most comfortable when they shared a common screen, whether it was them watching the TV or playing video games.

Sometimes, from time to time, they sat like that in bed too; while Aina was playing her Nintendo DS or reading her scripts, Nanaka just hugged her and rested her head in the crook of Aina's neck giving the short girl so much love and warmth.

And as always, Aina sat, Nanaka hugged her tightly and lovingly under that blanket.

"Aww, this is bliss…" said Aina getting comfy.

Nanaka didn't say a word.

She fixed her sight on the TV, the program hadn't started yet but it was about time.

"You are so warm..." said Aina moving, then she turned to her left to see Nanaka's face.

"Are you ok...?" asked Aina.

Nanaka took her time to blink a few times and then she fixed her eyes on Aina.

Of course, her "Suwa face" was expressionless.

"Suwawa..." she called again now sitting straighter and touching Nanaka's cheeks.

They spent a few seconds like that, looking at each other, and while in Aina's face there was a concern, in Nanaka's there was nothing.

"I'm ok Aina..." she lied.

"Ok…" said Aina not believing her that much, but as this was Aina, she touched Nanaka's chin and went closer to steal a kiss from Nanaka's lips.

It was soft and quick, then she returned to her comfy position using Nanaka as a human cushion.

Nanaka blinked a few times, not feeling anything at all, and hugged Aina tightly; she could feel how Aina touched her arms reciprocating the feeling.

While they sat there the program started.

Almost 3 months ago, Production had determined that they had to shoot some small VTRs for LisAni Tv in two sessions. The program was easy, the whole idea was to summarize the first season of the Anime, and give their thoughts about the 13 episodes. Episode 1 and 2 were shot with the whole cast giving their favorite scene and some insights about the episodes.

But episode 3 was just "Seconds Years" (of course, they would be first…) and at the end of the episode, there was a 15 seconds segment where the Seiyuus had to do an appeal to the audience to vote their character to win the LisAni poll to become LisAni girl 2017.

Yes, another poll.

So, in the first session of the shoot episodes, 1 to 5 were reviewed. Anchan took her appeal time on episode 3, Rikako on episode 4, and Shuka was last in episode 5.

This recording was somehow special for Nanaka because Shuka had broken up with her 2 days earlier, and Shuka started to mess with the lineup on that same day.

But the second session was special too; not only because it was shot after the NAOMI's room presentation, meaning a new change in the "We are Aqours" choreography in their introduction, but because of new footage with all the members that had been recorded and Shuka's behavior was different, she started with glances again and smiling at Nanaka and doing her thing.

In the second session, episodes 6, 7, and 8 were about "First Years" and their respective appeal times, episodes 9, 10, and 11 would be with "Third Years", and the last 2 episodes, the 12 and 13th had the whole cast again.

Episode 9 was supposed to air that night, with "Third Years", and it was Arisa's time to do her appeal.

And because Aqours supported each other, it was now like a routine to gather on Saturday night, on the LINE chat to comment the broadcast and cheer for the one who was doing the appeal.

"Aww! You took the middle for this shot, I forgot…. I thought it was Arisha…" commented Aina, "Geez I'm nervous…"

"Why…it's not your turn for your appeal…" retorted back Nanaka.

"Because we are on TV!….oh! That picture sure is old…we should take another one with the new outfits…" commented Aina while watching.

The program began by showing the very first picture they took as Aqours, it was clear that it was old because the uniforms had the red handkerchief. Then the program continued with a brief summary of what it was about.

Then, introductions.

"Awww Suwawa, you are first…" squeaked Aina between her arms, fangirling and moving around.

"Aina this is not new— stay still…" Nanaka tried to say while holding the "fish out of water Aina".

She laughed like an old man.

"Ah! I can't take it!… You are adorable…You did memorize the script…" said Aina trying to stay put.

"Well, it's part of the job… they need to know 'Kanan'…" retorted Nanaka.

Then it was Arisa's introduction.

"Ahhh Arisha is so gorgeous…" said Aina.

Nanaka blinked.

"She is so gathered… I bet she wasn't even nervous…" squeaked Aina.

"She looks scary…" said Nanaka trying to downplay Aina's comments.

"Nah! She is confident… and so into 'Did-san''s role, she could be a dominatrix with such a strict face." said Aina with her goofy tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times and deadpanned.

_Whaaat…?_

_Is Aina fangirling over Arisa…_

_Arisa….?!_

Then it was Aina's turn.

"AHH! geez! No, I'm so embarrassed!" squeaked Aina, once again moving like a fish, Nanaka held her tightly.

"Aina-chan, if you don't hold still I'll sit alone…" said Nanaka now a bit annoyed.

"Aww no-no, but I can't take it!" said Aina using her hands to cover her face.

"Why? You sure look adorable… Oh, your hair was black back then…" said Nanaka in her calm tone

"Oh… ya' right…" said Aina stopping her fishy movements.

"Why did you dye your hair?" asked Nanaka softly.

"Oh, well…I can't be blonde…but this is the closest I can be with brown hair…" said Aina in her goofy tone, "You dyed yours as well…"

"Uhm…"

But their conversation came to an end when the Nanaka on the TV started hosting the episode.

In that episode, they would review episode 9 of the Anime, "Mijuku Dreamer". THAT episode which took Nanaka and Aina's friendship to record.

"Oh." snapped Aina staying stiff in her spot.

Maybe Nanaka felt the same at that moment.

That episode was special, not only for "Third years" in the anime but for their _Seiyuus_ as well.

Their feelings while discussing how to portray that scene, how their lives were clashing, how their feelings were reciprocated but they couldn't be together.

But now they were. _Sort of._

Nanaka intensified her hug as the VTR went by; scenes of the episode, how Dia explained why Kanan couldn't sing, how she was protecting Mari's future, and how Mari was running under the rain to confront Kanan.

Aina touched Nanaka's arms giving her a cue to loosen up her grip a bit, as she did Aina turned around softly to look at her.  
They were lost in each other's eyes.

That scene had been just too painful to record, and seeing it again let them recall how they used to love each other, and how painful it was for them to put their feelings into it.

"Don't take my feelings for you lightly…" said Aina softly, repeating Mari's lines.

"Are you going to slap me…?" asked Nanaka with sadness.

Aina smiled at her, as both gave into a lovely kiss.

The next few seconds of the program didn't matter at all.

And they broke the kiss when the song "Mijuku Dreamer" started.

Aina hugged her lovingly as she rested her head on Nanaka's chest.

Nanaka answered the hug and kissed Aina's head.

Their love was strong.

That was sure.

They finished watching the program in that lovely hugging position.

On the program, they commented on how after that, Aqours became a 9 member group and how the lyrics were so well written about their feelings.

Later Arisa's appeal time started, the longest 15 seconds ever.

Not only because Nanaka recalled how she suffered recording her own appeal time promoting Kanan back then, but how in those 15 seconds Aina started fangirling about Arisa once again.

She even broke their lovely position to sit straight and started to move like a fish once again commenting on how charming Arisa was, or how she looked incredibly stunning and a lot of sort of things that clearly pissed Nanaka off.

Nanaka just missed the whole section about writing a "_Haiku_" because Aina was still talking about Arisa, and her good qualities, including her butt.

_Again._

This was how Aina fucked up the good mood they could settled into; talking about other girls without a care and not minding that Nanaka was there listening, and she needed to act as if this was so damn normal.

The program was finally over and Aina started writing in her phone, of course, everybody was giving Arisa compliments about her appeal, that she looked cute and cool, all of that.

Nanaka just looked at the messages in her own phone but was too pissed off to write anything.

Aina and _her ladies._

Aina and _Koreans._

Aina and _Arisa._

Was that Jealousy?

Yes, it sure was, but one thing was feeling indiscriminately jealous about everything, and another was just rubbing into Nanaka's face that Aina would rather be with anybody else but her.

Talking about other girls in her presence almost as if she was part of the house furniture.

So, while Aina ate, drank, and chatted with the rest of Aqours on her phone, something was shattering inside Nanaka.

Something was building from her insides, something indescribable, maybe something that she had never felt before with this intensity.

Rage.

It was unfair, Aina could talk in bed about how she did other ladies, how she wanted to go to Korea to see the cute girls, how she was drooling over her own team members and needed to stay there, as Aina's cushion?

Did she need to stay in that house and play the kinks? To please her?! While she was drooling about other girls!

Or what was worse, to tolerate that Aina did whatever the hell she wanted with her body?!

Who was trying to feel satisfied?!

Nanaka's sight was clouded by sadness and rage.

The best call would have been to call it a day and go home. But she couldn't.

It was late, no trains and no panties.

And since it was snowing and so damn cold it would be unwise of her to go out half-naked, so she needed to stay in Aina's house.

But changing the rules.

Empowered by her own determination, Nanaka closed her phone and dropped it somewhere on the couch.

_Both can play the same game…_

And with that, she went straight to Aina's core under the blanket.

Aina snapped in surprise, and because Nanaka's hand was cold in contrast to Aina crotch.

"Hey—hey Suwawa…" said Aina jumping a bit from that abrupt act, almost dropping her phone.

"Shut up," she commanded in her husky tone from behind her, it was her turn to take whatever she wanted.

"Oh…" said Aina surprise.

But who was most surprised was Nanaka when she found out that Aina was indeed soaked down there.

"What the hell is this?" asked Nanaka in her angry tone while moving her fingers in the pool of Aina's juices.

Aina started to grunt and make cute sounds of being aroused.

"Ah, Suwawa… ya' want to do it again…?" asked Aina but not stopping anything, on the contrary, she opened her legs more.

Nanaka frowned.

Of course, Aina was enjoying this.  
For Aina, this was the normal sex she used to have before Nanaka came to her sex life and "demanded" from her good loving and romantic sex.

She liked to be taken.

To be fucked.

"Again? I'm afraid you haven't been touched for the whole evening…" said Nanaka in her low tone as she bit Aina's ear; she moaned.

Maybe Aina had come more times than Nanaka herself in the evening, but not because Nanaka had touched her, but because Aina was always horny and ready for action.

"Now it's my turn, fuck your rules," said Nanaka taking her control back.

At the same time, as she set the rule change, she inserted two fingers inside Aina, while with her left hand grabbed Aina's left breast under the oversized hoodie, somehow in revenge for what she had done in the main hall of the house.

But Aina was enjoying it.

She dropped her phone and used her hands to find support on Nanaka's knees as she started to move her hips fiercely against Nanaka's fingers.

"Yes, Yes! Suwawa…Fuck me!" she screamed loud, it made Nanaka tighten her teeth.

This wasn't a punishment for Aina. But at least Nanaka was in control.

She licked her lips.

_I'll make sure to enjoy this then._

With that in mind, she tightened her grip on Aina's breast, and with two fingers started to squeeze her nipple. Good thing that Nanaka not only had long arms but also long and thin fingers.

Aina started her dirty talk louder than ever.

It was becoming hot under the blanket as well, and maybe Aina was feeling that way too, because between her frantic movements and moans, with her left hand grabbed the blanket and pulled it off them, exposing herself to the cold.

She moaned louder.

Nanaka licked her lips.

She withdrew her fingers from Aina's soaking wet core, at the same time stopped teasing her breast and nipple; of course, Aina stopped moaning and talking dirty not understanding what was happening, but then she felt her hips being taken and in a quick move Aina was off Nanaka's lap and facing the couch with her hands and face.

"Woo—woo— Suwaw—AH!" she moaned against the couch.

Nanaka knelt on the couch, she had once again inserted her fingers inside Aina, while with her left hand grabbed Aina's hips to start thrusting faster against her butt.

"Wow…you are soaking wet…" said Nanaka in a low and ironic tone, "Is this because Arisa?"

Aina moaned louder and raised her but even more.

Nanaka bit her lips.

Maybe in Aina's head, it was Arisa who was fucking her, not even her.

She tightened her teeth again.

"Or is it because of the cute Koreans?" she dared to ask still using her ironic tone.

"EH?!—AH AH…Suwa—wah! What…ufmmm Fuck!" moaned Aina against the couch.

Nanaka rounded her left arm around Aina's belly and pull her up to stick her to her torso.

Both girls were standing up, putting their knees on the couch for support.

Nanaka's fingers were still fucking Aina intensely, while Nanaka's left hand grabbed the hem of Aina's oversize hoodie and pulled it up, exposing her left breast to the cold; Nanaka started to squeeze her incredibly aroused nipple.

"I don't need toys to please you…as your ladies…" said Nanaka huskily into Aina's right ear.

Aina moaned in her incredible high tone while arching her back.

No one saw that coming.

But knowing Aina this wasn't enough, so Nanaka didn't withdraw her fingers from her.

She continued thrusting hard against her core.

"Ah…Suwawa…I...I—AH Ah…" she continued moaning.

Of course, Aina could still continue this with no problem at all.

Nanaka narrowed her eyes.

If she needed to start sharing Aina with _the ladies_, the Koreans, or any other Aqours members, she would make it clear to them that even if Aina didn't want to recognize it, she had an owner.

_She belongs to me!_

And Nanaka smacked a bite in Aina's neck. Then she started to suck hard on it.

"AH! Suwa…wa…Ah…What are ya' doing…?!" asked Aina between moans and grunts, but felt totally powerless.

For the first time, Aina seemed weak against Nanaka's will power to dominate her.

But Nanaka wasn't done. She started to lick Aina's neck until reaching her ear, bit her lobe, and traced the shell of her ear with her hot tongue.

Aina dropped her arms defenseless.

She was standing on her knees, moving her hips like in a trance, her head completely over Nanaka's shoulder as she continued leaving marks all over her neck, ear, and shoulder.

Her left hand squeezing her breast and nipple as if it was a huge and tasty _mochi._

Aina was all over the place with her moans, grunts, and dirty talk. Her hips moving fast as she reached a second orgasm.

With a loud moan Aina bent forward, Nanaka grabbed Aina's tired body rounding her left arm around her belly.

Aina's legs were shivering as Nanaka's right hand was getting drenched in Aina's juices.

"You are going to stain your couch…" murmured Nanaka with her lower tone against Aina's back.

"Ah…Ah… Suwawa…" cried Aina breathlessly.

"What?" asked Nanaka huskily.

"You…are…amazing…" said Aina tiredly.

Nanaka had a sad look.

She was angry, mad, furious.

But in Aina's lenses, this was a kink.

Far from that, it seemed that this was how she liked to fuck.

Nanaka blinked feeling sad.

_But I don't fuck…this is not my style at all…_

Nanaka closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She took her fingers out from Aina; of course, Aina grunted at the sensation.

"You ok?" asked Nanaka.

"Yes…ufff," blew Aina recovering her breath, "Geez, that was intense…"

Aina put her right leg down, at the same time Nanaka hugged her tightly from behind.

"Oh…Suwawa…?"

"I'm not done…" said Nanaka trying to still sound husky.

"Eh...?" snapped Aina as she tried to look back, but Nanaka stopped her with a kiss on the neck. A soft one.

"I want to take you to the bed…" purred Nanaka into Aina's ear.

Aina's body shivered.

"Oh… I'm…I'm really going….to stain the couch…." murmured Aina embarrassed while covering her face with her hands, her legs were shivering.

"Eh? Are you going to cum again?" asked Nanaka astonished.

"Ma— maybe…." said Aina in her shy mode.

Nanaka twitched her tongue.

"Then it can't be helped… I'll make you come harder then," said Nanaka with her low tone getting off the couch and letting Aina go from the embrace.

"Eh…? What are—Suwa—oh…" said Aina cutting her own words.

Nanaka stood up from the couch and took off her hoodie dropping it on the floor, then took the scrunchie from her right wrist and put it in her mouth while her hair into a bun.

"Su—… Nana?" asked Aina with a cute tone; Nanaka looked back at her with a deadly glare.

Aina gasped in shock.

Maybe Aina was surprised that Nanaka's body was covered in hickeys and sweat, something that she just couldn't see under the moonshine in the room, but now in the light of the living room, it was clear how messed up she was.

And it was all her doing.

Aina had been fucking her raw and hard, taking everything she wanted and how she wanted, and Nanaka hadn't complained, she had obeyed everything, and now it was her turn.

Nanaka finished her bun and turned around to face Aina.

Aina opened her eyes wide as her legs still shivered.

Nanaka smirked.

"Sit down, and spread your legs…"

Aina swallowed dryly as she obeyed.

She slowly got down from the couch and sat, then leaned to the back of the couch and with all her shyness spread her legs for Nanaka to see everything.

Nanaka was even surprised that Aina was this docile, but she didn't change her deadly glare.

Maybe that was the key to control Aina?

She walked towards Aina and stood in front of her. For the first time, she wasn't shy about her own body being exposed to Aina's sight in the clear of light, maybe she wanted it that way, for Aina to see _her doing_ all over her body.

The body that looked ready for commitment but Aina just wanted to still fool around with other girls.

Nanaka slowly bent down and grabbed Aina's hoodie.

"You don't need this…" said Nanaka in her monotone; Aina didn't say a thing and lifted her arms for Nanaka to remove the clothes.

Aina returned to her position on the couch as Nanaka dropped the hoodie somewhere else, then fixed her sight on Aina's watery eyes.

Their sights were glued into each other.

Nanaka licked her lips.

Aina smirked in response as she brought her left hand to her lower lips, and spread them for her.

"C'mon… don't waste anything…" said Aina with a challenging tone.

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

So, where was the control? Who was controlling who?

Nanaka smirked back.

All of this was another kink.

For Aina, everything was a game, a wicked game.

Her feelings, their situation, everything. A joke.

She narrowed her eyes in disgust and anger.

How could she commit to someone like this?

Why should she even try…

Nanaka touched Aina's thighs, so smooth; Aina shivered to the touch.

"Uh…" snapped Aina in a cute tone.

Nanaka blinked.

Maybe Aina could come without even touching her, she was getting aroused just with Nanaka's sight.

Aina was so easily aroused that Nanaka started doubting about her own skills in bed; what made the difference between her and the rest of the girls Aina fucked?

Why should she even bother loving someone like this…?

She was getting dizzy, totally drunk by the situation; she kneeled as her grip on Aina's thigh became stronger.

Nanaka looked at Aina's face for one last time; she was biting her fingers shyly, with her watery eyes glued to Nanaka's. It was clear, Aina was in her shy mode, and that only meant that she was playing out the kink.

Nanaka closed her eyes tiredly, took a deep breath, and as she was feeling filled with Aina's scent she just sent everything to hell.

Her house, Her rules.

Once again, she was at Aina's mercy, doing what she wanted, how she wanted, and where she wanted.

Nanaka wanted to take her to bed...

_I am looking for..._

_..try to feel…_

_…satisfy…_

Nanaka opened her eyes, and accepting how she had lost in Aina's game, she lifted Aina's legs with strength and smacked a bite from Aina's smooth inner thigh, of course, Aina moaned loudly.

Then she moved to the other thigh and did the same.

"AH! Suwawa, don't— don't leave marks—"

"Shut up," said Nanaka recovering her low tone as she locked her sight on Aina's eyes.

Aina made a drowned sound, Nanaka's eyes were filled with tears.

"Su—Suwa—AH!" she moaned, her head fell back and grabbed the cushions tightly.

Nanaka started devouring her fiercely with no mercy at all, as tears rolled from her eyes and down her cheeks.

It couldn't be said that there was no love in the act, because there was, Nanaka did love Aina. A Lot.

She was crying because of that. Because her love was for someone that just couldn't love her the same way and it was painful.

Hearing Aina complement another girl who wasn't her, it was painful, listening about her affairs with other girls while she was in bed with her was painful, seeing her flirt with other girls was too.

But she couldn't help it.

And maybe Aina wasn't even aware of that. It was in her nature.

What was worse was that Nanaka just couldn't change that, she needed to love her like that.

It tore her apart.

So, using her anger and pain as fuel, she started eating Aina out.

No mercy with her clit as her tongue twitched on the bump of nerves; her hands touching and scratching Aina's smooth skin, Aina twitching below her as the fish out of the water she was when she was fangirling over Arisa.

Nanaka frowned in anger again. Jealousy maybe.

She bit Aina's clit with such intensity that Aina's back arched while she moaned.

As she didn't receive any complaints about it, she continued.

Nanaka left the bump of nerves to find Aina's entrance and fucked her with her tongue. Her right hand moved towards Aina's clit and started to tease everything she could find down there; Aina's entrance, her clit, whatever it took for Aina to lose herself in Nanaka, and no-one else.

"Ahh! Suw-aAH! ssss—tooop it— I'm gonna….AHH, so GOOD!" Aina was shouting without any control.

Maybe the old man from the Soba shop could even hear her in his house.

Nanaka blinked.

_Good, I hope she tells him that her friend who didn't like rice fucked her brains out…_

_Yes, that's it…_

Nanaka went even deeper with her tongue, moving, twitching, and sucking everything out of Aina, even her moans.

_If she is gonna fuck someone else, I'll make sure she tells them that I exist too…_

She withdrew her tongue out of Aina to breathe, but inserted 3 fingers fiercely inside her and changed tactics with her clit once again as she started sucking it with strength.

"Wooo Suwa…no...that…is …too….AHHHH! I'm gonna…..cum…cum….Suwawa!" shouted Aina moving her legs quickly and her hands towards Nanaka's head.

"HEY! sto—stoo— please! ya' are….Sooooo deeeeeep!" shouted Aina between moans, her grip on Nanaka's hair was so strong that she even destroyed Nanaka's bun. Her hair falling gracefully over her shoulders.

Nanaka's sight became darker; she was too close to make Aina lose her senses, same as hours earlier Aina had done with her.

Nanaka curved her fingers. Her long and thin fingers.

Those fingers that Aina didn't have, so she couldn't know how it was to reach the deepest treasure inside Nanaka, well, Nanaka knew, and she literally had Aina at the tip of her fingers.

At the same time Nanaka sucked very hard on Aina's clit, she pushed her fingers deep down in the right spot.

It made Aina crazy.

She started shouting indescribable things out of her mouth at full lungs' capacity.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, this indeed was something new for her; she could feet her fingers being trapped inside Aina so tightly, and then something hot on her lips.

Nanaka frowned in disgust as she left Aina's clit and looked at Aina twitching on the couch.

"AHHH MY GOD!" screamed Aina as her back arched once again, her hands grabbing the couch with so much strength that Nanaka thanked that there were no hands on her head.

But her right hand was still attached to Aina's lower lips with something wet, sticky, and hot.

Nanaka looked down and opened her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Oh…" was the only thing she could mutter.

Then she looked at Aina, she was still shivering from that intense orgasm.

Aina was covering her face and breathing very elaborately, maybe too ashamed to even look at Nanaka.

Nanaka made a bitter face, maybe she had gone too far?

"Are…are you ok…?" asked Nanaka shyly.

Aina just made a few spasms.

"So—sorry…." said Nanaka softly, but Aina was still twitching.

"A—Aina-chan…I … I'm going to take them out… ok?" said Nanaka softly, but Aina was still too busy twitching and shivering to answer.

With some difficulties she took them out, Aina moaned again as she shivered some more.

"Ah…uhm… I think… the couch got stained…anyways…" said Nanaka not quite sure what to do.

"You…got…to…be…kidding…." murmured Aina very elaborately from behind her hands.

"No... I'm not… should— should I bring some paper towe—?"

"Shut up!" screamed Aina behind her hands but with some humor.

Nanaka smiled softly, then she looked at her right hand; maybe she had gone too far.

"You ok Aina-chan?" asked Nanaka in a cute tone sitting beside her.

Aina moved her hands just enough from her face to look at Nanaka; her face was red, she was so embarrassed that maybe she would have rather ask the Earth to swallow her than face Nanaka.

"I'm sorry…" she said shyly behind her hands.

"Sorry for what…?" asked Nanaka with her sleepy face; maybe seeing Aina being a complete mess because of her made her anger fade away.

"_Mou!_ You stupid!" snapped Aina covering her face once again.

Nanaka giggled.

"Was this your first time?" asked Nanaka softly and using her left hand to touch Aina's right arm.

Aina withdrew her hands a bit again to lock faces with Nanaka, she was even frowning.

"You—you can't be asking such thing…" said Aina with shame.

"Why not? I want to know…" said Nanaka with curiosity.

Aina covered her face again.

"Yes, this never happened before…" said Aina embarrassedly from behind her hands.

Nanaka smiled proudly.

But somehow she wasn't satisfied.

Nanaka bent down once again and started filling Aina's skin with kisses.

"Eh? What are you doing…?" asked Aina removing her hands from her face, "Haven't you had enough?!"

Nanaka stopped kissing Aina's clavicles and looked at her with a cocky smile.

With her left hand, she moved some strains of hair behind her ear and gave Aina a strong kiss on her clavicle, sucking hard into her skin; Aina moaned again. That would definitely leave a mark.

"If I had enough? No," said Nanaka kissing Aina's skin again, "What am I doing…" she paused, locking her gaze in Aina's eyes, "…I'm loving you"

Aina made a drowned sound and shyly nodded. She let Nanaka continue her task of loving her.

Nanaka continued tracing her with kisses and licks, leaving hickeys everywhere, maybe Aina understood that Nanaka's love had a selfish part of monopolizing her, if she couldn't have her all for herself, then she would make sure to let the rest of people know that there was somebody else enjoying that body too.

Nanaka ended up straddling her and fiercely kissing Aina's body.

Suddenly Aina touched her face giving her a sign to stop. Nanaka was leaving another hickey beside Aina's navel when she stopped.

Both locked gazes.

Nanaka opened her sad eyes wide when she saw Aina's filled in tears.

"Am I hurting you…?" asked Nanaka softly.

Aina shook her head and moved her hands letting Nanaka know that she wanted to get closer to her face; Nanaka moved.

"You don't need to mark me…" said Aina softly, "I'm already yours…"

And they kissed.

It was a sweet and salty kiss at the same time.

"Can…can— you, make love to me?" asked Aina in her cute tone, but with a cracked voice, she was definitely crying.

Nanaka gave her a sweet smile, a few tears also fell from her eyes.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry Nana…" was the last thing Aina said before Nanaka kissed her.

And that was the last kink they played.

Maybe that was the difference between Nanaka and the rest of the people into whose panties Aina might get into; Nanaka was the only one who made love to her.

And Aina understood that she had hurt Nanaka with all her comments, but followed the kink anyway to the point that both had broken trying to feel satisfied with the other.

Both worked in different ways, their love and heart shapes were different, and somehow they needed to force themselves to fit into each other.

Not knowing really if that was healthy.

But what was clear to Nanaka, was that she just couldn't fit in her current state, and she needed to change, otherwise, who was going to be hurt the most was going to be her.

Sleeping or flirting with other people wasn't Aina's concern, but Nanaka's.

Aina was clear about her feelings and her way of being; she could be marked by Nanaka, she could be owned by her, but Aina would always be Aina, a natural flirt, and Nanaka just couldn't stop her from being herself.

She needed to learn how to work on that, otherwise, this relationship would never work.

But this didn't mean that Nanaka was totally fine with the way she behaved. Of course, it pissed her off every time she recalled that Aina couldn't be controlled and that she was totally careless.

So, maybe that was why Aina had sent her home with the heavy task of working in her loneliness issues while she was overseas having a good time...

But she had forgotten that she would leave Nanaka alone...a whole weekend with no other than Shuka.

Somehow, their love didn't seem that strong anymore.

.

.

—-**0. December 2016. 0**—

Finally, December came.

It couldn't be said that November had ended in a good way, for all Nanaka cared it ended in a very tiresome way.

And it was somewhat disappointing because she had started the month in high spirits, winning the center, Aina's love, being on the cover of a magazine, on national TV, and the radio.

But, it ended with a lot of back and forwards with Shuka and Aina.

After that weekend at Aina's house, they saw each other at Lantis building for practice, and a few quick dates at the station after practice.

Aina was quite busy with her jobs and getting ready for her trip to Korea, and clearly Nanaka just couldn't be bugging her about asking for time.

It was clear to her that she needed to work on her loneliness issues. Even if it was a bother.

On the other hand, Shuka seemed more lovely and reachable.

Remembering that Nanaka used to suck hard in the dancing department, now practicing every day for the Mini Live was somehow paying off, and Shuka was the first one there cheering for her.

Especially in "Humming Friend" or "_Mattete Ai no Uta_", where they shared close space in the choreography.

Somehow the cold shoulder that Aina was giving Nanaka was clearly being contrasted by Shuka's bright smile at practice. Of course, on Aqours' members' lenses, it was the mellow couple being cute; for Arisa, it was Nanaka playing her part, and for Aina…

… she never mentioned anything.

Not sure if Aina was mad or just didn't care, maybe she was just busy.

Of course, the following Saturday, December 3rd, like the previous Saturday night, the LisAni Tv program aired, and that weekend was Aina's turn for her appeal time on the show, and the wannabe couple tried to make some efforts to hook up that evening, not succeeding that much.

Aina said she was busy with work and Nanaka didn't want to sound pushy so she stayed home, curled in her blanket, her hot water bottle, hot green tea, her nerdy glasses on, a nice and tasty home-cooked meal by her lovely mother, and the comfy confines of her one-man sofa.

A perfect evening if she dared to say.

Of course, she was present in all the online discussions in the Aqours LINE chat, which of course, was all about Aina.

She was cute. She was just too cute.

She was dangerous for everyone's heart.

Nanaka, of course, frowned after watching her appeal, because all the cute compliments and how she dared to blow a kiss to the camera.

Her own team members were all head over hills about cute Aina's performance. And Nanaka just couldn't help but feel annoyed about it, and sure she just couldn't jump in the middle of the chat shutting all the members up.

This wasn't for the fans, and Shuka was in that chat too. Curious thing, Shuka was with everybody else between teasing Aina and complimenting her. Nanaka just thought it was because of social pressure; if everybody was doing that, she needed to do it too.

Nanaka just tried to be a silent watcher of this and not get involved, but of course, King was such a pain.

She dragged Nanaka into the chat asking/forcing Nanaka to also say something.

Sometimes Nanaka wondered if King was just stupid or if she just had air for brains…

… feeling that it was kind of the same, Nanaka just sent a cute emoticon and tried to say her goodnights. She tried.

The members reminded her that next Saturday was the last appeal, which meant hers.

The same weekend that she would be left alone, but with Shuka, on Friday.

Nanaka smiled bitterly about it.

Massaging her temples she tried to think about something else. But it was difficult.

Working in her "loneliness" issues was something new for her.

Nanaka was a loner for sure, she was an only child, but the kind who also received everything they wanted. She was spoiled by her parents, she had good and caring friends, but she also knew how to be alone.

She kind of hated people.

Crowds were the worst. There was no better place than her home, her one-man sofa, good green tea, the TV on and some manga to read.

She was a nerd and she was always doing stuff for her own enjoyment.

Reading, playing games, studying something new, spacing out on the internet, sleeping. All activities she enjoyed alone.

So, it was a big surprise when someone like Aina told someone as lonely like Nanaka, that she had "loneliness" issues.

Someone who created a parallel universe to hide every time she felt the world was unbearable (Which was kind of always).

But maybe that wasn't the kind of loneliness that Aina was referring too.

She knew quite too well that Nanaka liked to be alone, and she had no problem at all staying a whole weekend hiding in her safe place. She was even boring in the eyes of the rest of the members.

So, what was the real issue here?

Being too dependent on Aina? Was she?

Well, the last 2 weeks had been kind of because of her guilty thoughts and all the back and forwards with Shuka when she was trying to move on for the sake of being with Aina, and to prove her that she was ready for commitment.

But clearly Aina wasn't seeing it that way.

Wasn't it normal if someone loved somebody they wanted to see that somebody? Kiss them? Hug them? Spend time with them?

For Nanaka that was normal.

It made sense when someone and somebody who were a wannabe couple and wanted to try things out, to spend more time together to see if things could work out.

With Shuka it had worked that way.

But, once again, Shuka and Aina were completely different beings.

Somehow Nanaka had forged Shuka's behavior in romance; Aina was already forged in her twisted kind of way.

Maybe she needed to ask herself why the hell she wanted to be with Aina in the first place?

Why did she want to still try to have a relationship with ANOTHER member?

Hadn't she learned anything after a year of dating Shuka?

Why would she want to live through that again? Because she was horny? Because she "needed" to be with someone? Because she always thought that Aina was different? That with Aina she could have an adult and mature relationship?

Well, they sucked at that.

Her thoughts were heavily interrupted by her phone.

Nanaka tiredly blinked a few times watching the piece of metal move and shine with messages. Of course, the chat was still going, but what took Nanaka's attention was that Arisa had sent her some messages in her private chat.

She took a deep breath and grabbed the phone.

**Hey! Suwawa, How you doing? ** ´･ᴗ･`

**Sorry to interrupt you, just wondering, is Aina with you? ( ****〃****．．****)**

Nanaka narrowed her eyes.

Why would Arisa be asking her that? Why not try calling Aina?

Then Nanaka noticed that this whole time, Aina hadn't said a word in the chat, and neither had she, besides that cute emoticon for King to shut up.

She picked up the phone and answered Arisa's message.

**Hey! (****ㆁ****ᴗ****ㆁ****)**

**No, she is not with me today, I'm alone ****・****;****）**

**Why? (****)**

Arisa's answer was a "surprised emoticon" and then followed by a call.

Arisa Komiya was calling her.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide like two fried eggs.

That was definitely new.

With shaking hands she answered;

"Hello…"

"Good evening Suwawa, sorry I'm calling this late…" said Arisa over the phone.

"Evening; don't worry, I'm just watching TV…" said Nanaka in her boring tone, of course, she didn't tell her that she was also debating her "homework task" given by Aina over why the hell she had loneliness issues.

"I thought Aina-san would be with you today…" continued Arisa.

Nanaka giggled.

"Why is that? She—" Nanaka paused, "She has a life…"

Nanaka bit her lips.

"Yes, but you two spent the last weekends together…" said Arisa.

"Well, my parents are home… I guess…" said Nanaka not sure if she needed to lie, tell the truth, or what.

"Oh, I see… good job on the shoot, by the way, we looked good." continued Arisa with a happy tone.

"Oh-oh, right, good job to you too, you do such a good job as MC." complemented Nanaka.

"Ah! Thank you, you did great last week! Maybe you should give being the MC a try one day…" continued Arisa, Nanaka blinked with a frown, what the hell was Arisa calling for? To compliment her?

"Eh? Me? Why? You do a great job at it…" said Nanaka with her boring tone.

Arisa giggled.

Arisa used to take the center position while MCing "Third Years" and AZALEA's _Niconamas_, and she did a great job, why would Nanaka try to change that?

"Geez, thank you…" said Arisa on the other side.

Then a strong and heavy silence.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"_Eto_… yeah…good…" tried Arisa on the other side, of course, talking with Nanaka on a Saturday night wasn't the best panorama.

Maybe a conversation in person would be more fruitful.

"Uhm…" Nanaka managed to say in her boring tone.

"So… are you good?" asked Arisa.

Nanaka blinked.

She took a deep breath and dared to ask;

"What do you want Arisa?"

Arisa giggled.

"Sorry, yes, this might be weird for you…" she said between giggles, "I…I just wanted to talk to you…"

finished Arisa with some tones of embarrassment.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

How bored was Arisa to think that calling Nanaka was the best option for spending her Saturday night.

"Eh?!" snapped Nanaka.

"Hahaha sorry, is that too weird?" asked Arisa.

"Well…yes… it is… don't you have something better to do?" said Nanaka dryly and straightforward, she wasn't "nice" with Arisa, and she knew it, it was part of their peculiar relationship.

Arisa giggled again.

"No, actually I don't… and I got bored of the Aqours LINE, to much teasing for Aina…" said Arisa so chill.

"Oh, really?" asked Nanaka getting comfier.

"Weren't you reading?"

"Actually, no… I know how cute Aina is, charming and all that… I don't need for the members to remark on that…" said Nanaka dryly.

"Are you jealous?" asked Arisa between giggles.

"Uhm…maybe," said Nanaka not sure if she wanted to have this conversation with Arisa.

"Well, I get it…" said Arisa in her serious tone, "I thought both of you were together because neither had said a thing…and I didn't want to fuck it up, you know?… Shuka is also in the chat, so if you need to—"

"Thank you." interrupted Nanaka.

Then there was silence.

"Is something wrong Suwawa?" asked Arisa with concern.

"No, why?" asked Nanaka in her "Suwa tone".

"Where's Aina-san?" she asked.

"I don't know…" answered Nanaka.

Then another silence.

Maybe Arisa understood that something was wrong, but she didn't want to push the issue anymore.

"I see— Suwawa, do you have any plans for next weekend?" she asked.

"Eh?… Next weekend…?" asked Nanaka confused.

"Yes, I mean the weekend of the tenth…" continued Arisa.

Nanaka blinked.

Arisa must have been so terribly bored to be insisting in; 1, continue talking with her; and 2, trying to spend a weekend with her.

"Well, besides the _Niconama_ on Friday… I…I guess I'm free…" said Nanaka, "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, since Aina-san will be gone with Kanako and Rikako to Korea next weekend, I thought we could hang out? Watch the LisAni show? It's your appeal time next Saturday…"

Nanaka felt her heart shrugging and her eyes welling in tears.

After all, all her unpleasant behavior towards Arisa, she was always there.

Not sure why, but she had always been watching over her. Aware of her feelings.

"Su—sure…that sounds lovely…" said Nanaka softly, holding back her emotions.

"Yes?…Oh! Sweet!" snapped Arisa happily.

Nanaka smiled on her side of the call.

"Good, then shall we get into the details by the week? We will see each other for practice…" said Arisa continuing talking.

"Yes, that sounds good…" said Nanaka softly, but with a clear smile on her face.

Then Arisa continued talking about practice, the songs, the choreographies and so ever.

Maybe Arisa was who easily became lonely. She could go on for hours on the phone, just….talking.

Maybe for Nanaka (or even for Arisa herself), that wasn't the best way to spend her Saturday night, but it was indeed enjoyable.

And it helped Nanaka chill out and think on other things rather in where the hell Aina was, or what the hell she was doing.

Not that she didn't mind, but for the sake of working in her "loneliness issues", she needed to stop her mind from wandering into dark places.

Of course, the week passed in the blink of an eye, and the weekend came.

Not before Friday and that terrifying _Niconama_.

It is not that it was terrible, but recalling some factors, well, it made it scary.

The first factor was that Aina wasn't around anymore, so Nanaka felt weaker than ever. And the second, it was the December _Niconama_ with Shuka and Aiai (two-thirds of CYaRon!'s members) meaning that the _Niconama_ was noisy, messy, and she needed to make a fool of herself.

But the terrible thing wasn't that she needed to look like a fool and mess around with some funny props because of the punishment game; it was because of what had happened earlier while studying the script.

Aiai was just too suspicious about Nanaka being too close to Aina and Shuka being so stiff, as if she needed a good fuck to release all the tension while Nanaka seemed so fresh; she even asked if Nanaka was dating both girls at the same time, but Nanaka just couldn't answer anything due to the circumstances they were in.

But seeing how Aiai was so picky and pushy with the issue, _NanaShuka_ tried their best to cover the lie, which was extremely painful, not to mention dangerous. Because it was like opening the wound, and inside it, lots of butterflies with their feelings were moving around each girl's bellies.

Nanaka's mind was sent to hell when she found a cute Uchichi plushie in the bag of props, and Nanaka in an act of kindness gave it to Shuka, who lost her senses and forgot that there were people from the Staff, Aiai, or even the Chief, and hugged Nanaka.

It was like a bucket of hot water.

Exactly 3 months had passed since they broke up and couldn't touch each other anymore. That was the first hug in 3 freaking months, and it moved everything inside Nanaka.

Maybe she had that straight idea of giving something Uchichi related to Shuka since the picture thing, but she did, and that made Shuka so damn happy, it reminded her when she used to make Shuka happy. That wide smile that she adored…

Well, it was like a powerful weapon against everything Nanaka was trying to build (or rebuild) on her mask. Shuka had just destroyed her with that hug. And after that, she told her she needed to talk to her.

Her world trembled.

With no Aina around, not even Arisa around to help her, Nanaka felt defenseless against this situation.

And, not happy enough with the Friday task of the _Niconama,_ the Chief came with the great surprise that the December trio, "KaYoBy" as Aiai had named them, should go on Sunday to the Karaoke chain "Joysound" to promote the franchise.

That only meant one more thing.

Spend another day with Shuka.

And with no Aina around.

Nanaka freaked out of course, and Aina didn't help either with disappearing from Nanaka's digital life. Aina was useless with technology, she didn't dare to write to her or send pictures or whatever; she was indeed enjoying her time in Korea.

And Nanaka was stubborn enough to swallow up her pride and not sound like a jealousy _girlfriend_, or pushy, or whatever. If Aina wanted to communicate, then good. Maybe that was part of working in her loneliness issues.

Nanaka didn't have any news about her up to that Friday. King and Rikako where a different matter, they sent pictures and stuff to their respective "Year chat".

So, when Arisa tried to set the hour for them to hook up on Saturday, Nanaka asked for the afternoon more than the evening in order to rely on someone "quicker", and despite everything, that person was the one and only, Arisa Komiya.

Then Saturday came.

Saturday, December 10th. It was cold, chilly, and sadder than ever.

Winter was coming, definitely.

Arisa being the diligent being she was, invited Nanaka to spend the chilly afternoon in Asakusa.

That day Nanaka was in A&G+ headquarters and the ride was about 40 minutes from where she was, and knowing that Arisa was far in Shinjuku signing her calendars for some "Christmas event" in Shinjuku BLAZE, she determined that moving to Asakusa was the best move because both rides were around 40 minutes, and it gave them the similar amount of time to get there, that way none wasted time waiting for the other.

So diligent.

They met at 15:30 in the Asakusa station.

They arrived almost at the same time, and it wasn't difficult to notice the gorgeous figure of Arisa in the crowd. She was also wearing very stylish clothes, well, as expected for a model.

Nanaka was in her girly-doll style as always.

They greeted, bowed almost too politely, and Nanaka followed Arisa out through the turnstiles.

Asakusa station was indeed big and had this incredible underground tunnels that connected very well with different parts of the city.

One of the exits was a shopping mall.

They walked outside to the cold, Nanaka shivered as she closed her eyes receiving the chilly punch. Arisa gave her an apologetic smile and continued walking.

To tell the truth, going out with Arisa was something new, not to mention weird.

If she could tell Nanaka from the past that she would be hanging out with Arisa Komiya, mostly because Arisa had suggested it, and it now fit in her moral dilemmas so she needed to cling to somebody, and that somebody was Arisa, Nanaka from the past would have given her a boring "Suwa face" and walked away not believing a thing.

But this was really happening.

Nanaka was nervous of course; why in the world would Arisa want to spend her Saturday afternoon with her, and not to mention going through the troubles of finding a place that fit their tastes.

When they hung out with Aqours or other members it was easier.

On the way, they chitchatted about the weather.

Yes, the freaking weather.

It was chilly and Nanaka was very weak to the cold, so it seemed like a good subject while walking.

They walked around 10 minutes to reach another big avenue; Nanaka at this point was really wondering if Arisa knew where the hell they were.

But it seemed that she knew.

They stopped at a small building, no more than 3 floors. The store spanned the first floor, and it seemed that the higher floors were apartments.

There was a green sign on top of the building, in which _"Suzukien x Nanaya"_ was written.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"Wo… this is nice…" murmured Nanaka while approaching the building; there was a small line coming out of the store.

"Yeah, right? I thought you might like this place…" said Arisa with a smug face.

"Well, I have never been here because it's far away… but sure, this is good." approved Nanaka, and both started doing the line with the rest of the people.

"Why here?" asked Nanaka.

"Well, I just wanted to treat you to somewhere nice; they have nice ice cream here…and tea… I thought it was a great combo, don't you think? Although it's pretty cold to be having ice cream…" said Arisa hugging herself because of the cold.

"Nonsense… there's nothing wrong with eating ice cream…" said Nanaka with a bright smile, "An Ice cream a day takes the frustration away!"

Arisa snorted.

"Is that your mojo?" she asked between giggles.

"It works for me… I eat an ice cream a day…" said Nanaka shrugging.

"So, this is good then?" asked Arisa finding her confidence.

"This is perfect," said Nanaka smiling.

Nanaka really eat an ice cream a day.

So, she understood very well the world of Ice cream parlors around Tokyo. And this Suzukien x Nanaya in Asakusa, was one of the best. No wonder why there was always a line outside the store, not minding what time of the year it was.

The store had just opened in January as a combo of Suzukien, the tea shop, and Nanaya the ice cream store that was in Shinjuku.

The specialty of the store was the matcha flavor, the Premium Nº7 gelato, which was apparently certified as the ice cream with the world's highest matcha content, and this was the only place stocking that delicacy outside Shizuoka prefecture.

So, yes, Arisa had good taste.

Nanaka smiled proudly.

And that was something she couldn't have with Shuka or Aina.

"By the way, great job yesterday… I laughed lots…" said Arisa moving along in the line.

"Eh?… The_ Niconama_…?" asked Nanaka with her cheeks bright red.

Arisa laughed.

"Seriously, Shuka and Aiai are a piece of work…" said Arisa between giggles.

"They are…"

"I bet you missed me lots yesterday didn't you?" asked Arisa still holding back her laugh.

"Bah! It's good to fool around too…" Nanaka said trying to play cool; but the truth was that she had missed her, with Arisa on her team she could always win.

"You don't fool me, you missed me there, or you liked to be with the looneys?" tried Arisa again.

"It was more hilarious when you had the rainbow afro…" deadpanned Nanaka.

Then both giggled.

The line moved again.

"How was having something with Shuka?" asked Arisa with her normal tone.

Nanaka blinked.

Knowing Arisa the way she did, this invitation wasn't just because they were friends, or Arisa trying to be nice.

Rikako and King were in Korea, her two closest friends, so she might be feeling lonely too. And on the other hand, it was the perfect time to check on the very mess Nanaka was in at Arisa's eyes.

"Well, it was fun, Shuka is funny…" said Nanaka with a soft smile.

"But you will lose every time…" said Arisa giggling.

"Sometimes it's not about winning or losing…it's having a good time…" said Nanaka not convincingly; they shared some looks and broke into laugher.

"Not even you believe that! Do ya´?!" laughed Arisa.

Nanaka just laughed in her particular way.

"Gosh… that was good…" said Arisa moving another step in the line.

"Well, I laughed a lot, despite the fact that…well, I had to use the props and make a fool of myself…" said Nanaka also taking a step.

"Ah, it's true that you can't get bored with the looneys…" said Arisa reaching the door.

"That's true…" said Nanaka.

"So, everything cool?" asked Arisa.

"Uhm?" hummed Nanaka as she looked at Arisa with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, you two looked like you were having a good time… glad that Aina-san wasn't here to see that…" said Arisa in a serious tone.

Nanaka twitched one eyebrow.

_Well, why am I surprised?_

_This is what she wanted to talk about, right?_

"I don't think she cares that much," said Nanaka dryly.

"Oh, you think?" asked Arisa surprised.

"Yes I do…" said Nanaka without giving more details.

"Uhm…" hummed Arisa trying to find something else to say, but Nanaka came faster.

"Shuka and I are friends… we are colleagues… team members, and what we've talked about hundreds of times Arisa, Aqours is untouchable, we are really trying to live with each other amongst the members the best way we can, without damaging the Unit…"

"I… I know that…" said Arisa looking at Nanaka with her inquisitive eyes.

"Then?" asked Nanaka.

"You still love her," said Arisa taking her sight away from Nanaka.

Nanaka blinked and looked to her front; into the store.

It would have been foolish for Nanaka to try and deny it.

She had always known it, but had tried so hard to hide it from Aina -or for herself- but the truth was always there.

Her love had never faded.

"You know that already." said Nanaka in her "Suwa tone"

Arisa didn't say a thing.

The door opened and someone from the staff told them how the store worked; like in any parlor, they had to order their food at the desk, pay and then go out or if they wanted, try to find a table in the back.

Arisa took the lead, not sure why, and it felt totally different from when she was out with Anchan, Shuka or Aina; Nanaka being the oldest and tallest felt that it was her duty to do so, but here Arisa was older, taller, and more in charge of everything than Nanaka, so she just followed.

As Arisa had recommended, the matcha flavor nª7 was the favorite from the store, and Nanaka needed to have a try. Arisa just asked for the boring strawberry flavor. She said that there was nothing boring in strawberries and nothing could beat that incredible taste.

Nanaka just deadpanned about it.

They were in the unique and exclusive parlor that served the highest and richest matcha ice cream in Japan, and Arisa just asked for the plain, normal, and boring, strawberry…

Anyways, they were lucky and found a table at the back and took a seat.

They served the 3 small scoops of ice cream in some cute and traditional wood bowls on normal white plates, with the particular detail that it also came with a napkin in the color of the ice cream they chose.

"Oh! This is nice!" said Arisa with a happy tone once she sat.

"Eh? What is?" asked Nanaka still standing, taking off her coat.

"The plates, look, our flavors match the napkins and our characters colors…" said Arisa with a grin, "I'll take a picture…"

"Oh…right…" said Nanaka sitting and smiling to Arisa.

"'Dia-san's and 'Kanan-san's colors… what a nice coincidence…" said Arisa looking at the picture.

"Indeed…maybe this is the only thing I share with 'Kanan'…" said Nanaka in her boring tone.

"Don't say nonsense, now I bet you have more in common with her than before…" said Arisa putting her phone away, "You mind if I upload this picture tonight?"

"Eh? No...not at all… why though? For the LisAni thingie?" asked Nanaka now looking at her 3 tiny scoops, maybe a bit disappointed.

"Yes, we all have been uploading pictures to promote it, Aina did last week, you did when it was my turn, well…I'd like to return the favor…" said Arisa smiling.

"But this is ice cream pictures… it doesn't make any sense, I'm not in the picture…" said Nanaka dryly.

"Well, I can upload another picture with you… do we have that?" giggled Arisa.

"Just the two of us?….mmm…" said Nanaka grabbing her spoon, "I… guess we have with King or Aina? As 'Third Years' or AZALEA…"

"I see…" said Arisa also grabbing her spoon, in deep thought, "mmm I think I took one in the last event…but we should change that…"

"What?" asked Nanaka maybe more interested in the ice cream than the conversation.

"Us, pictures of us…" said Arisa softly.

They paused to try their ice creams.

Both said "_Oishi" _at the same time.

"This is really good, very 'matcha-like'…" said Nanaka curling the tip of her lips.

"Nothing beats strawberry…I'm happy…" said Arisa touching her left cheek in bliss.

"Good call, thank you Arisa," said Nanaka maybe too politely.

Arisa looked at her with kind eyes and smiled.

Arisa wasn't a bad person. Nanaka had always known that, but her insecurities, and everything that had happened with Production, made her take a very unpleasant behavior towards her, and everything had rolled like a snowball down a hill; every time Arisa sneaked herself into Nanaka's affairs she always took it the wrong way, and all this friendship/college relationship had become unpleasant for both sides.

Maybe if Nanaka wouldn't be so childish and stubborn they could have managed to have more instances like this.

"Well, I'm happy that you like it…next time we can bring more Aqours members…" said Arisa having another bite.

"Ah… I don't know if the looneys would fit in this place…" said Nanaka focused on her ice cream.

Arisa giggled.

"You might be right, maybe we can invite Rikako, and hang out as the boring trio…" said Arisa.

"She isn't that boring anymore…I guess…" said Nanaka in her dry tone.

"Oh, because now she is hanging more with Aikyan, right?" asked Arisa in a more serious tone.

"Guilty Kiss has that effect…I guess…" continued Nanaka.

"Uhm… I get your point… maybe our Unit is the only decent one… I mean, CYaRon! is just too noisy, I don't know how you managed to bare them yesterday…"

Nanaka giggled.

"It wasn't that bad…" said Nanaka having another bite, "…maybe because Shuka was there… It felt nice…"

Both stopped eating and shared a look.

Arisa gave her a worried one, while Nanaka just gave her a sad one.

"Do you miss her?" asked Arisa.

Nanaka looked at her changing her expression to a serious one.

"I don't think…I can talk about it—" tried Nanaka.

"Nanaka." Arisa cut in with a serious tone.

Nanaka snapped and bit her lips.

"Please, we…we are having a good time, I'm your friend… Aina-san isn't here… and I guess, no…I feel, that you need someone…let me be that someone…" said Arisa seriously.

Nanaka pouted a cutely. Deep in her heart, that was what she wanted; to rely on someone, and Arisa was the only person that could listen to her. She knew everything, she knew her relationship with Shuka, her wannabe relationship with Aina, and also, was there at her disposition to listen about it.

But it felt weird.

This was Arisa Freaking Komiya.

Nanaka nodded.

"Of course, I miss her…" said Nanaka in a sad tone. "But… I've been working so hard trying things out with Aina…"

"What's happening? I mean, your behavior with Shuka on the event a few weekends ago… it shocked me… it must have shocked Aina-san as well.." continued Arisa.

"Well, I… I don't know what's going on with Shuka lately….maybe she misses me too? At the event, those things just happened… we didn't think about it, or planned…" said Nanaka like thinking in every word, "the lineup works out just too good with Shuka, Aina is at the end of the line so I can't interact as I do with Shuka…"

"And feels natural for both of you…" finished Arisa.

Nanaka nodded softly.

The ate a few more scoops.

Then continued.

"I see, well, I have always said that you two never ended because of lack of love, so it's not weird to think there is still love in both of you… but… what about Aina-san?" asked Arisa with concern.

"Ah… Aina…" blew Nanaka tiredly.

"Aren't you two together now?" asked Arisa.

"Well, sort of…?" said Nanaka troubled.

"Eh? How is that?" asked Arisa surprised, "I thought both of you were inseparable, that's why I thought you were with her last Saturday…"

Nanaka shook her head.

"We are something….like a thing? We are together, but not together…?" said Nanaka, then frowned, that didn't make any sense either.

Arisa frowned.

"What?…what are you talking about?" asked Arisa confused.

"Well, that… yes, sounds…lame…"

"Yes, I mean, all that sexual tension both of you always had, and the glances…Aina is so into you—" Arisa was saying but Nanaka cut her off.

"And into other girls…" said Nanaka softly and with sadness.

Arisa raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, that…" said Arisa softly.

This wasn't something new to Arisa, they had shared some concerns about this before.

Nanaka made a bitter expression. This matcha ice cream seemed more bitter than ever.

"Arisa, we are not girlfriends, so there is no commitment… Aina…is free… to… do whatever…she wants…" said Nanaka holding back her tears.

"That means that you are too," said Arisa with determination.

"Yes, but I don't work that way…" said Nanaka softly, "I believe in one straight line relationship, if I commit to someone, it's just that someone, but it seems that Aina just can't work like that…"

"I see…" said Arisa eating, "But… it comes to my special attention that she has always been into you, why isn't it working then?"

Nanaka made a sad face.

"Well, there are factors, Aqours is one… we can't commit to each other because the rest of the members still believe in me and Shuka… " Arisa nodded, "So, if we can't commit, Aina feels free…"

"But you don't" sentenced Arisa licking her lips.

"Well, no…" said Nanaka sadly.

"I see, but as far as I can see, Aqours being a factor will soon fade… I mean, the other day Kanako was suspicious…—" Arisa was saying.

"Yesterday Aiai was too…" added Nanaka.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, she also asked me if I was dating them both at the same time…geez! Imagine that…" said Nanaka amused.

Arisa giggled.

"It made me tired…" said Arisa cleaning her mouth.

"I mean, I'm having a hard time with one of them, imagine with both… I couldn't take it…my heart can't take it…" said Nanaka eating.

"Well, of what I can see, it's gonna be about time for Aqours members to notice that something is off with you and Shuka, besides those glances and things in the event…you two seemed distant from each other… oh, well and yesterday…"

"Anchan also asked me about it… she is worried about Shuka…" said Nanaka.

"Oh, does she…?" said Arisa with concern.

"So, maybe we are not doing our job well?" said Nanaka with a frown.

Arisa shook her head.

"That is how it should be; you said you wanted to downplay your relationship with Shuka to later open up to the members… then if they see the distance between you two, it means that it's working…" said Arisa diligently.

"Yes…but—"Nanaka bit her lips.

"But?…"

"I don't think Shuka wants that anymore…" said Nanaka softly.

"And what do you want?… By the way, where is Aina-san in all of this…?" asked Arisa.

"Aina is… " started Nanaka, then grabbed her temples and started massaging them.

"A pain?"

"Yes… it can be said like that…" said Nanaka still massaging.

Arisa giggled.

"But, you knew that…" said Arisa waving that off.

Nanaka stopped massaging and looked at Arisa with sadness.

Maybe too much sadness, because Arisa stopped giggling and gave her a very worried look.

"What is it Nanaka?" she asked.

Nanaka pouted, holding back her tears.

"Aina…well, Aina takes this just too lightly…" said Nanaka as she covered her face.

"How is that? This is Aina-san, the goofy _Oiji-san_…. what did you expect?" said Arisa.

Nanaka withdrew her hands from her face.

"I believe that I'm just a whim for her, she wanted me so bad, well, I wanted her as well, I can't blame her, but once we were together…. she…she is just so reckless… so impulsive… so...— ah…" Nanaka lost her words as her eyes filled with tears, maybe remembering their last encounter, it was just too painful.

"Nanaka…" called Arisa softly.

"She…she is always saying that I'm not ready for commitment, because I still have feelings for Shuka; she isn't wrong, but she doesn't make it easier… because I want…I want to be with her…but, I can't control her… she is always drooling over other girls…and in my presence…" continued Nanaka holding onto her demure attitude, and trying hard to not look so frail in front of Arisa.

"Control her?" asked Arisa with a frown.

"Well, it's not that I want to leash up her or something…but Arisa…I…" she swallowed, "I need… to be able to control her; her behavior with other girls, her recklessness….her impulses— ah— she just…takes what she wants, and— and—thinks it's a game… a joke— she just…" Nanaka covered her face once again.

"Suwawa..." called Arisa now with a worried tone, "Did…did Aina-san do something to you?"

Nanaka didn't want to say anything.

Maybe she had said enough, she couldn't say it out loud. It was shameful.

And Arisa, knowing Nanaka the way she did, didn't ask again.

"So, Aina-san has some... impulses…" said Arisa in her diligent tone.

Nanaka nodded still hiding behind her hands.

"Let me see if I get this right…" continued Arisa, trying to follow this conversation ignoring the fact that Nanaka just wanted to disappear.

"You still have feelings for Shuka, which I understand, but you want to commit with Aina, neither of you can't make it official because of Aqours, a factor that might disappear eventually, but in the meantime, you both are trying to work together, but not being together…"

Arisa made a pause because it sounded dumb.

She cleared her throat.

"…And, because you aren't officially together, this gives Aina-san the liberty to be free and do whatever she wants…am I right?" added Arisa.

Nanaka nodded, still behind her hands.

"And…those things, doing the hell she wants, is looking for girls, being reckless, and….being impulsive with you…" finished Arisa.

A heavy silence fell.

"Nanaka…" called Arisa softly.

Nanaka shyly removed her hand off her face with clear shame and sadness.

Arisa gave her a sad gaze but with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry… I hope you had told me sooner…" said Arisa softly, Nanaka rested her hands on her lap.

"I—I'm not proud…" murmured Nanaka.

"I know, and it's not easy, so… I'm glad that you are telling me this…" said Arisa with a soft tone.

Nanaka looked again at Arisa, with shame.

"But, …geez, this is weird, I mean, I used to talk a lot with Aina-san, she….she loves you… she was always looking for you, and I believed that you were having the time of your life…" said Arisa trying to understand

"I know… but, well… her way of love is…how can I say it…different from mine…." said Nanaka with difficulty.

"How is that? Love is love…" tried Arisa.

"Yes, that's what I thought, but with Aina love works in a different way, I guess..." said Nanaka putting herself together, "I know she loves me, and I love her too, she is cute, caring, and she has always cheered for me… but, there are some things that I don't get about Aina…"

Arisa nodded seriously.

"For example; she is always blaming me for not being ready for commitment because of Shuka, but truth is that she doesn't want to commit …she, geez!, Arisa she was talking about going to Korea to look for girls…right to my face… so reckless…" said Nanaka annoyed.

"Oh…" snapped Arisa, then giggled, "yes…that's Aina-san…you knew that…"

"Well, yes, but if she says that she loves ME, then she should stop flirting with other girls… or at least not doing it in my face! Then, how can we commit like that… I mean, I like girls too, but I'm not drooling over them or in front of Aina; Shuka is another topic..."

Arisa nodded.

Then Arisa adopted a thinking pose, she took some minutes to later fix her gaze on Nanaka.

"Let me ask you something…" she started; Nanaka nodded, "What if, ok, you two commit, become an official couple… you think Aina will drop her habit of flirting with girls?"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and raised her eyebrows.

"Would she?" asked Arisa again.

Nanaka bit her lips as she looked at her lap in shame.

"No.," said Nanaka softly, and then looked at Arisa with a sad expression.

Arisa gave her an apologetic smile.

"You can't change that part of her, it's in her nature; so if you want to commit to her, you need to love that part of her too…" said Arisa softly.

"I don't….I don't think I can…" said Nanaka, "I mean, I love her. Arisa, I do. But sometimes she… I don't know, I don't freaking know when she is serious, or when she is joking… if she did stuff to me…it's because she is fooling around, or if she means it… It…it puzzles me, I don't have any control over anything with her… and I don't want to sound like a control freak, but… sometimes you need some guarantees or assurance that at least we are on the same page…"

"You don't think you are?" asked Arisa in a sad tone.

"Well, I guess not, I mean, for her, flirting with other girls is pretty normal, to drool about your butt, or sleeping with other girls—"Nanaka was saying.

"She talks about my butt?" asked Arisa surprised.

Nanaka deadpanned.

Arisa's cheeks became red, but then she bowed apologizing.

"Sorry, sorry…"

"Please…?" tried Nanaka; Arisa nodded.

"So, she is doing other girls besides you?" asked Arisa outraged.

Nanaka looked at her with a sad gaze; Arisa bit her lips.

"Does this surprise you?" asked Nanaka slowly.

"Well, yes… I mean," Arisa cleared her throat, "Suwawa, it wasn't a joke when she used to talk to me about you, she was dying to be with you, and I saw all the things she did for you, how she was always worried about you, and now you tell me these kinds of things? I'm speechless…"

"Well, I guess that now that she 'has me', she got bored? I'm a boring person—" Nanaka was saying.

"Nah! Stop it!" interrupted Arisa, "This is clearly a moral level scale problem, your morals are different from hers, period."

Nanaka blinked, speechless.

"For her, the normal thing is that you two are something, but in the meantime, she can do whatever the hell she wants, right?" asked Arisa; Nanaka nodded, "But same goes for you, you can do the hell you want, but you don't do such things because of your moral scale, that isn't normal for you, because you want to commit to her…"

Nanaka nodded, that was how her scale worked.

"And she said that we can't commit because I'm not ready, plus the Aqours factor… that…if I don't publicly break up with Shuka in front of Aqours, then…then we can't commit…" said Nanaka troubled.

"Oh how convenient…" said Arisa getting comfy.

"You think?" asked Nanaka narrowing her eyebrows.

"Of course! Suwawa you will never do such things, and Aina-san knows it! You will never put Aqours in such a delicate state of for a civil war because of something like this, and this way she can still have her way…" finished Arisa extending her arms to this realization.

Nanaka bit her lips.

"And I'll tell you what, imagine you break up with Shuka in front of everyone on Monday, then Aqours collapses into civil war, do you think, do you really think, that Aina-san will change her behavior? That she will change her old ways?… Sorry, but I don't think so…" said Arisa now returning to her serious tone.

Nanaka made a bitter face.

"And I'm really sorry because I was the one who told you that you looked better with someone like Aina-san than a brat like Shuka, but… geez! Now that I know these kinds of things…I'm really sorry…" said Arisa with a sincere tone.

"Please don't treat Shuka like that… and, I know…it's not your fault…I thought….I thought that Aina's behavior would change once she was with me… but…I guess she isn't… and she is putting the blame on me, on Aqours, even Shuka, for the only reason for her to still get her way…"

"Have you talked about it…?" asked Arisa.

Nanaka gave her a sad look.

"Of course, merely because I was too… dependent on her, I was trying to behave like a girlfriend with her, which of course, she didn't like… she said I have 'Loneliness issues'… that I was clinging to her... but now I'm doubting that…" said Nanaka troubled, "She just sent me home while she is having a great time in Korea…"

Arisa snorted.

"The way that I see it, she just wants to have you as a wife that waits for her at home, loyally, patiently and ready for when she needs real love…" said Arisa finishing her ice cream.

Nanaka made a bitter expression, then she looked at her melting ice cream.

She didn't know what was more bitter, the ice cream, or the conversation.

She tried another scoop of her treat.

"I'm really sorry about this Nanaka," said Arisa with clear concern.

"I'm sorry too, because, I know she isn't a bad person. Arisa, don't get me wrong, I like her, I love her… but maybe…maybe we work differently? And what is normal for her isn't for me… and …and—" Nanaka was saying clearly troubled.

"And this relationship is destined to fail." sentenced Arisa.

Nanaka pouted holding back her tears once again.

"I get your point, but is this really going to be healthy? Both work differently and this doesn't mean that both of you don't love each other, because I can see you do, but at what cost? One of you must change their ways for you to be together, and I'm afraid that Aina-san isn't going to be the one…" said Arisa with a sad tone.

Nanaka looked at her with a bitter expression.

_Try to feel satisfied…_

"And I see that the one who's struggling with this is you, not her…" said Arisa finishing her ice cream.

Nanaka narrowed her eyebrows and brought her right hand to her chin to think.

Maybe yes, Nanaka had the worst part, but that was because Aina was always playing it safe. Nanaka was the one with the toxic relationship, Aina was "the good friend" beside her, later when she was done with the old relationship, Aina was the one pushing for her to get over Shuka fast and soon for her to make the move. It wasn't that Nanaka had stopped loving Shuka, but Aina was there and Shuka understood her place as the Ex and started fading away.

And Nanaka made the decision to cross the line.

She wanted that, even if Aina was pushing the issue.

But in the end, the ball had always been in Nanaka's court; Aina didn't want such a bother.

In the end, all efforts were made by Nanaka, not Aina.

She just waited for Nanaka to do everything.

End with Shuka, heal - or try to-, cross the line with her, publicly break up with Shuka, destroy Aqours, commit to her, accept the fact that she was a natural flirt and love her as she was.

And what did Aina do? She just "waited".

And she "waited" using her time wisely with other girls or minding her own business.

Because in the end, she knew that Nanaka wasn't going to sabotage Aqours.

But everything that happened, had happened because of her decisions, how could Nanaka know that Aina would drastically change from "the good friend" to what she was now?

She couldn't.

"Uhm…" hummed Nanaka annoyed.

"What?" asked Arisa.

Nanaka looked at her with a darkened expression.

"I guess I needed to live this…" said Nanaka in deep thought.

"Did you?" asked Arisa in a sad tone.

Nanaka nodded.

"How can I even know what lays ahead if I don't go? I saw a chance so I tried to take it slow, and I know I just can't leave these things behind anymore…" said Nanaka with her sight lost in what was left of her ice cream.

"I'm really sorry you had to live through this kind of experience…." said Arisa with a soft tone.

"I guess I needed to; we had this sexual tension, we gave it a chance, and it seems that it wasn't what we wanted… I don't doubt that she's had a bad experience with all this…" said Nanaka grabbing her spoon again.

"Oh, I know she has suffered….watching you with Shuka and all…" said Arisa giggling.

Nanaka tried to finish her ice cream.

"But that is what I don't get." said Nanaka, but paused to eat, "She was suffering while I was with Shuka, but I'm not with her anymore, I want… " she swallowed, "I want to commit to her, but then she shuts me outs… and keeps blaming me about it…"

Arisa blinked fast.

"I don't….quite…understand either…" said Arisa narrowing her eyebrows, "It's like, a spoiled child that threw tantrums for a toy, and once it gets the toy, doesn't want it anymore…"

Nanaka finished her ice cream and left her spoon.

"This…is so bitter…" added Nanaka closing her eyes

Arisa giggled.

They made a pause, maybe to digest this heavy conversation.

"So, what do you want?" asked Arisa.

"Now, something sweet …" said Nanaka clearing her throat; Arisa giggled again.

"About Aina-san…?" clarified Arisa.

"Ah… well, I guess there's nothing to do now…" said Nanaka cleaning her lips.

"Oh, yes, she is in Korea…" said Arisa with almost a "doh".

"Yes…"

"But I mean, when she comes back?" asked Arisa looking at her watch.

"Well, I don't know…I…I like my time with her…when… she is not that impulsive. Actually, we want to spend Christmas together…" said Nanaka shyly.

"Oh, really? What do you have in mind? That's very romantic…" asked Arisa with a smile.

"I don't know; I saw that Rikako went to see the Aqours's Tree in Odaiba, maybe we could go see it?" said Nanaka thoughtfully.

"Remember to upload pictures, that surely will give you lots of _NanaAinya_ points!" said Arisa in a happy tone.

"Yes…" said Nanaka softly.

They stayed silent for a few seconds.

That sounded like a very good plan, with, of course, the Aina that everybody saw in practice, but not the one who was in the actual relationship with Nanaka.

"You want to stick with her?" asked Arisa breaking the silence.

"Eh?..." snapped Nanaka surprised.

"To…try to be with her… even if you know how the rules stand…" said Arisa in a serious tone.

"Well, I…I want to…keep trying, I love her, maybe I can make this work? Somehow… but I don't know how; my way doesn't work…" said Nanaka with her gaze lost in the empty ice cream cup.

"Ah, I see, if this is something you really want then change tactics… try doing it her way…" suggested Arisa

"Her way?…" asked Nanaka.

"Yes… I mean, stick with her rules…" said Arisa shrugging.

"Uhm…" hummed Nanaka softly.

"Suwawa, there are other ways of loving…" said Arisa with a smile, "Maybe that's what Aina-san is trying to teach you… You need to be satisfied as well… it's your relationship too…"

Nanaka gave her a weak smile.

Maybe Arisa was right.

If Nanaka's way of love wasn't being fruitful, then she needed to change tactics.

Aina wasn't going to change, and if she wanted to succeed in this wannabe relationship, she needed to change.

If Nanaka was stubborn enough to stick with Shuka's tantrums and all for a year trying to fix everything for the sake of the relationship, it was fair for Nanaka to "try to fix" this too. Give Aina the chance, but changing tactics.

Arisa and Nanaka left the ice cream parlor and walked back to the station.

The kept talking about a few things non-Aina related such as Arisa's event, where it almost became a monologue but was Nanaka pleased to make Arisa the focus of the conversation and rest a bit from her mental pudding.

Arisa now had her own fan club, and was supervising all the details for the events of December 18th, she indeed was excited to do it and wanted it to be perfect. That was why she had taken some time from the Sunshine activities to settle it.

It was clearly a surprise to her when Nanaka said that thanks to that, the Chief had found himself out of members to send to the "Joysound" chain on the next day, and he needed to ask the "KaYoBy" trio to do it.

Arisa understood the situation perfectly.

So when they went into a specific station to go their separate ways, Arisa said her goodbyes with a kind "You are lucky that that's not on camera or live; enjoy yourself Nanaka, you deserve it, remember that there other ways to love."

She bowed politely; Nanaka indeed thanked her for her time, the treat, and that despite the topic it had been a good talk and she really needed someone to clear her chest.

Of course, Arisa was kind and bowed.

"Anytime, Nanaka"

And with that, they went their separate ways.

Nanaka was waiting on the platform, cold to the bone.

It was somewhat late and already dark when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

Somehow she had forgotten that things as cell phones existed.

She took it out and felt her heart in her throat.

It was a message; Shuka's message.

**Osuwa! **´･ᴗ･

**Today is your day! (****๑****ᴗ****๑****)**

**Are you excited?! ( •̀****ᄇ****• ́)****ﻭ**

Nanaka couldn't help but smile.

It was a warm feeling.

She typed with shivering fingers.

**Hi Shuka! (****ᴗ****)**

**Well, I forgot about it **(-｡-;

Which wasn't a lie.

It was almost as if Shuka was waiting for her response.

**Eh?! really? (****)**

**I'm excited! ****（****๑****๑****）**

Nanaka frowned, why would Shuka be excited about Nanaka's appeal on television?

**Hahaha, why is that? ( ****〃****．．****)**

**Your appeal was long ago! (****艸****`)**

Nanaka giggled, but somehow she felt warm, it was…

_Sweet…_

She closed her eyes feeling the train pass in front of her with a warm breeze.

The train stopped.

**Yes, I know! (****๑****ゝ****ڡ****๑****)**

**But today I'll see Osuwa on TV! And being cute! (****๑****๑****)**

**I want to see you! ('****'●)**

As the train opened the doors, Nanaka's heart stopped.

She felt her lips shivering.

The sound of the warning bell for the closing doors snapped her out of her blank state and boarded the train.

Shuka wanted to see her.

Nanaka indeed felt warm inside, like if some small shine of hope had sparked in the darkness to warm her up, a bit of moonshine to guide her.

She stepped onto the train. The doors closed behind her.

What should she write to her?

Nanaka stood looking at the screen for a full 5 minutes, the conversation, trying to snap something out of her mind.

She felt butterflies in her belly, but with the angst of not knowing what to do.

Nanaka thought on asking Arisa what the hell should she do; she felt so hopeless, so weak. So damn confused!

She changed her conversation to Aina's.

Of course, nothing.

She bit her lips, felt her hands shaking.

_What should I do...What should I do...What should I do...What should I do…_

She closed her eyes in clear pain.

What should she do?!

After everything that was happening with Aina, their last encounter that left her high and dry; Aina's impulsiveness that made her doubt, and this conversation with Arisa that maybe hadn't cleared anything but just two things…

She loved Aina, yes.

But she was who needed to change.

There are other ways to love.

Aina's way.

Nanaka opened her eyes, she bit her lips.

Changed the conversation to Shuka's…

Typed.

**I want to see you too.**

Sent.

She closed her eyes, she felt hot as cold sweat ran down her spine and very uneasy.

The train didn't make any stop until the last station.

_Trying to feel satisfied…_

_In my word… __I am looking for…_

.

.

.

Joysound was Japan's first broadcast karaoke brand.

Japanese karaoke shops were renowned worldwide for their high quality and spotless rooms, But towering over these standards, the Joysound brand was outfitted with the latest cutting-edge technology, space, and sounds environment possessing incredible acoustics, delicious food, and superior service.

Besides the fantastic stores the brand had around the country, it was also the first brand to provide online karaoke and offer the largest selection of anime songs in the market.

With that said, of course, a franchise as Love Live! needed, no, had to be in this huge chain and karaoke industry, so they made a collaboration, branded one of the locals in Ginza, and sent the only 3 available Aqours members to sign and promote the chain and the Franchise.

And they just couldn't do it on another day, so it was on their day off.

It was Sunday, December 11th, and maybe it was the chilliest day ever.

But that little detail was just some minor thing for Nanaka, which was a weird thing, remembering that she was so weak to the cold. That day, the chills didn't matter, that day, even the weak sun felt brighter than ever.

It was true that it was her day off and she would need to spend it working, but she felt happy.

She had been so paralyzed by her conversation with Shuka the previous night that without thinking she ended up in the last station of the Yamanote line.

Ok, not the last one, because that line ran in a circle, but, in a station where she needed to get off and found that she was closer to Kawagoe than her actual station.

She was halfway to Saitama, with the only idea of seeing Shuka.

But, unfortunately for her, Shuka was in Odaiba with her brother and Mama Saito seeing the Aqours' tree. So when that information came into Nanaka's knowledge she was already halfway to her hometown.

Pouting like a lost child, she determined that she didn't want to spend that night alone, so she took the Tobu-Tojo line and headed home.

Of course, her mother was surprised because she didn't expect her to be there, but was always happy to see her child.

She received a full home-cooked meal and later watched the LisAni show with her parents, who of course cheered for her and praised her in lots.

But of course, Nanaka didn't come home sad, clearly seeing her parents and being spoiled was something she enjoyed, but also because when Shuka told her that there was no chance of seeing her that night, but seeing that Nanaka was headed to Saitama, why not share the train to Ginza the next day?

Nanaka smiled as if it was Christmas.

Of course, she said "ok", and then enjoyed the show.

Somehow after the talk with Arisa and now Shuka filing her mind, there was no Aina troubling her.

The only news she had from Aina, were the ones that Nanaka could see in Rikako's or King's Twitter, the rest were just some words on the Aqours LINE because of course, all Aqours members had gathered online to cheer for Nanaka, but the trio in Korea just sent her good lucks and that was it because they couldn't see it.

Arisa did upload the ice cream picture with another of them in their last event. Both cute and smiling at the camera.

That was indeed a nice touch, and it made Nanaka feel proud of herself; she took a step forward with Arisa that evening and felt that she had gained a good ally in this madness.

But of course, it made Nanaka sad that Aina wasn't there to cheer for her as she did when it was her turn, or to have some compliments after that, but Aina just quoted that Nanaka was always cute, no matter what she did or where she appeared, "Nana was always cute".

At that moment, Nanaka just deadpanned and buffed the phone away.

She had better things to think about, like what to wear on the next day.

So, the next day, Nanaka was sure to be fresh and nice.

She did her pigtails, Shuka's favorite hairstyle on Nanaka's head; wore a nice and cute dress, put on her best makeup (or the best she could find at her parents' house), and her widest smile ever.

It was weird because she hadn't felt this anxious in months, so eager, maybe happy, feeling a bunch of butterflies in her belly.

This was Shuka, her Ex, but somehow she felt brighter.

And if she thought about it, it was even absurd because the Joysound in Ginza was about 15 minutes from her place in downtown and now she needed to take an hour and a half ride.

But, she wasn't going alone.

Shuka waited for her in a specific station to make the combination towards their final destination and seemed that both were equally eager.

Nanaka tried to be cool, but couldn't help having her goofy smile all the time, and Shuka who was more histrionic with her emotions, just jogged to meet her (also because Nanaka walked too slow). And Shuka hugged her. _Again._

And that was enough to make the day perfect.

They boarded the train and Shuka never let go of her arm; Nanaka never complained though. It felt right.

The first thing Shuka did was complimenting Nanaka's hair; of course, Nanaka knew that it would add points.

Then they talked about the broadcast, and how Nanaka looked cute, and that her appeal time had been excellent. Shuka even told her that she might win the poll for LisAni Girl 2017.

Truth be told, Nanaka just didn't care about that poll at that moment, because Shuka was all over her, her smile, her hair that was also fairly done, and all attention was on Nanaka, which of course made the hour and 30 minutes pass by in the blink of an eye.

It was as if they had never broken up.

They talked like they always did; Shuka clung to her arm as she used too while telling her all her adventures of the day before in Venus Fort with her siblings.

Nanaka was indeed a good listener and heard Shuka out with her kind smile, but her mind wandered around her companion more than into the stories. She could clearly see that Shuka was excited about them being together that day because, despite Shuka's efforts to wear makeup, she could clearly see bags under her eyes, her nails being done and her hair being totally straight. Meaning that Shuka cared enough about meeting her that she had gone through all the troubles of even ironing her hair.

It made Nanaka happy.

And maybe Shuka too.

They didn't even notice that they had arrived at the meeting point holding hands.

Aiai was who had pointed it out to them.

"OH! Wow! Someone had a great night…." said Aiai outside a "Happy Science Ginza Book Cafe" store; Nanaka and Shuka stopped in front of her, shared some looks and then some smiles; Shuka smiled wide at Nanaka, that smile that she adored, full teeth with her cheeks bright red and then went closer to Nanaka's shoulder.

Nanaka's cheeks became bright too, even if both knew that nothing had happened between them last night, maybe both were feeling the same warm sensation from three months ago.

Then they remembered that Aiai was there, so they fixed their sight on her, she smiled weirdly at them.

"Please, don't start doing it in the Karaoke today…" said Aiai in a teasing tone; Shuka laughed.

"Afternoon Aiai," said Nanaka in her diligent tone and bowed politely.

"Greetings!" said Shuka with her happy tone.

"Why are you out here?" asked Nanaka.

"Well, I was waiting for you because you might get lost searching for the place…" said Aiai in a more serious tone.

"Oh, how so?" asked Shuka in her cute tone.

"They gave us the wrong address," said Aiai moving to her left and pointing at a black building.

Shuka moved abruptly and of course, Nanaka who was holding her hand moved along.

"They told us it was in one _Chome_, but is in that building… in two _Chome_" said Aiai.

"Oh…" said Nanaka with no interest at all.

It was a tall black building with an "_Ishikawa Hyakumangoku"_ Shop, something like a souvenir store.

"Look! Osuwa! We can get some ice cream later…" said Shuka with a happy tone, completely ignoring the fact that they were there to work.

"I'd love that…" said Nanaka with a cute tone.

"Hey hey!" called Aiai, "You are being too sweet! Remember the rules! We aren't alone here…"

"Eh? What are you talking about Furi?" asked Shuka surprised.

"The Chief is here…with the Staff…" said Aiai and then she started moving towards the main entrance of the black building.

Nanaka and Shuka shared some looks.

Then smiled.

Yes, there was still love.

They followed Aiai.

Of course, the building was nothing like Nanaka had expected.

Starting by the fact that she wasn't expecting that the Karaoke was hidden inside a building. A big chain as Joysound was supposed to be the front facade of a building, or a store, something jazzier.

Here the Karaoke was hidden between floors five and nine, so they had sent Aiai downstairs to greet the love birds because which one was more clueless while being together.

But when Shuka asked Aiai how had she found the building; she laughed and said;

"Easy, there's a HUGE 'Joysound' sign all over the top of the building, but I guess you love birds were more into how to fuck each other than to see over Suwawa's head."

"There's nothing interesting above Osuwa's head…" murmured Shuka; Nanaka squeezed her hand.

Then she realized that it had been 3 months since they had held like that.

She froze.

They were in the elevator; Shuka and Aiai started some conversation that Nanaka just couldn't get.

She blinked.

Of course, she was drunk from the sensation of seeing Shuka again after an almost cathartic afternoon with Arisa were her wannabe relation with Aina had been dissected by them and their conclusions that she just forgot that she and Shuka were done.

They were Exes.

And all this time they had been acting being together with nothing but their smiles, but today they had arrived holding hands and being as mellow as they used to.

The elevator bell rang, and as if it was on cue, Nanaka let go of Shuka's hand.

Of course, Shuka gave her a concerned glance, but maybe she misunderstood the motion as that they arrived at where the Staff was, so they needed to act professionally, so she just nodded with a smile.

Nanaka gave her a sad look.

They walked towards the reception and indeed there he was, The Chief and his Staff.

But, his staff was reduced to just two people; the Creepy assistant and the person in charge of the wardrobe.

This was an official matter, so they needed to change into their characters' outfits.

Nanaka wasn't expecting that. Actually she was hoping that this would just be something short and almost meaningless. After all, this was supposed to be her day off.

But a job was a job.

They gave them another room to change into their outfits.

But at that point, Nanaka's bright vibe somehow faded.

She was troubled about her behavior.

And started repeating almost all her afternoon with Arisa, trying to remember the feeling, and later her drunkenness, but it was of no use, she was now aware that her feelings were somehow wrong.

Wrong in her own moral scale.

"Osuwa…you ok?" asked Shuka at her side, of course, she was ready with her outfit.

Nanaka was halfway with the skirt and was only wearing her bra on her top half.

Both locked gazes.

Shuka froze in her spot when their eyes meet; her cheeks became wild red as her eyes started traveling from Nanaka's eyes, towards her collarbone, and ended up on Nanaka's cute breast.

Shuka licked her lips.

The sexual tension they used to have too.

**It was unbearable, the feeling of desiring something that at the same time was so wrong. **

**Wrong in every term, her every cell was screaming that it was wrong, wrong to feel, wrong to desire, but at the same time, they also were yearning for her touch, for her lips, for her love, to feel bright again.**

**To feel loved again, and that was something she was looking for…**

"HEY! Stop it!" called Aiai from the door, she was about to open it, "Osuwa, hurry up!"

Nanaka blinked a few times, breaking the spell they had. Of course, Shuka was even closer to her, almost too much.  
She could smell her perfume.

"I'm sorry…" said Nanaka moving fast to finish getting ready.

Shuka felt uneasy too and tried to move out of the room with her ears and cheeks red of embarrassment.

"Hey! Are ya' calling Osuwa 'Osuwa', that's my nickname for her…" said Shuka annoyed, moving out with Aiai.

"What? I think it's cute, you didn't mind on Friday…" Aiai was saying as she closed the door.

Nanaka finished putting her shirt on and tied her green handkerchief, with shaking hands and heavy breathing.

She was already sweating.

_What I'm looking for…  
__Evermore…  
__Satisfy...  
__Evermore…  
__In my world…_

She closed her eyes.  
Her thoughts were just a mess...

She took a deep breath.

Brought her hands to her temples to massage them.

This wasn't the moment to start with a mental pudding in her brain, she needed to get it together and get out of that room and work.

With that in mind, and trying to hold into her mask the best she could, Nanaka went out to meet everybody.

The job was somewhat easy, it was merely posing, taking pictures, and signing some walls.

They went into a room fully branded with Sunshine, from the door to the walls, and tables.

All the characters were in the _"Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?"_ as decorations, there were some screenshots from the PV as well.

Once inside, they received some sharpies and started on their duty of signing on the wall with their characters. Funny thing was that the characters were displayed in the official lineup, so Kanan and You were together.

Of course, Shuka pointed that out with a grin. Nanaka smiled at her and tried to ignore or suppress everything she could feel at that moment, but truth was that while time passed she was even less aware of her own doing.

They gave them some samples of the collaboration drinks, but they decided to share, even if Aiai complained because that was something more for couples, but they all laughed about it and told her that she needed to do it with them because it would look too weird if just two of them drank from one glass and the other didn't, she agreed and they posed for some cute pictures of the three of them drinking from the same drink.

Nanaka and Shuka closer, of course.

Then they put the music at full volume and enjoyed some Aqours Karaoke, of course, taking pictures of it.

There was something about Aiai and Shuka that no matter what, they always did funny stuff, so this also helped Nanaka to be more in the present and not that much in her mind.

They played with the props the room had, the music instrument that could also be found in normal Karaokes, but at the end of the day, it was a good afternoon well spent, singing, drinking, eating, and laughing.

It was dark but not that late when they left the building. But it was chilling to the bones.

The Chief congratulated the girls for the wonderful job and asked them to upload the best pictures to their Twitter for promotion. Then he offered to pay for the girl's ride back home, which only Aiai accepted.

Nanaka said she lived 15 minutes away from there and it was still early to catch a train, and Shuka said she had plans in the area.

The Chief and his Staff bowed and said their goodbyes, leaving the girls.

They were waiting for Aiai's taxi to arrive when she broke the silence;

"So what the hell are you gonna do here so late?" she asked towards Shuka.

"Eh?… well, I promised Osuwa to have some ice cream…" said Shuka with a goofy tone.

"EH?! Ice cream?! In this cold, Suwawa you freak…" said Aiai in a teasing tone.

Nanaka giggled.

She was about to talk when Shuka interrupted.

"An Ice cream a day takes the frustration away!" she said with a happy and wide smile.  
She knew Nanaka.

Nanaka snapped.

"Eh?! What the hell—" Aiai was saying when a cold breeze passed through them making them shiver.

Maybe it was just a reflex, but Shuka hugged Nanaka tightly.

"Geez! It's freezing!" said Shuka clinging her warm body to Nanaka's.

Nanaka's heart stopped.

She softly returned the embrace.

"Hey, my ride is here…" said Aiai in her squeaky tone; she looked at the "couple" hugging and just raised an eyebrow, "You need to go to a hotel, your sweet sex vibe is killing me…" she said in a joking tone.

Shuka and Nanaka giggled as the taxi arrived.

Aiai boarded the taxi and waved off while it drove away.

They stayed there for a few seconds, hugging.

Nanaka somehow just couldn't feel the cold; Shuka's body was so warm, so soft, and also she smelled so good.

Something started to crash inside her, maybe her mask was falling apart.

Nanaka closed her eyes trying to hold onto this feeling.

"Hey… Nana-chan…" called Shuka softly from her chest.

Nanaka opened her eyes slowly. Not minding that Shuka had just called her by her private pet name.

"Yes, Sweetie…?" said Nanaka in a sweet tone.

Then silence.

Shuka took her time to lift her head and lock gazes with Nanaka.

Her face was so close to hers, that she could even take her sweet scent in her. The thin air breaking inside their lungs.

Somehow, Nanaka felt in the clouds, lost in Shuka's eyes, lost in her, and in the love that shined through her eyes.

The feeling she had felt in the morning was still there, and maybe they both knew it…

At the end of the dark, there was some shine, even if it was pale as moonlight.

Something shattered inside both girls.

"Do… do you still want the ice cream…?" asked Shuka licking her lips.

Nanaka blinked a few times. Went even closer to her.

And said;

"We should get something sweeter…"

_… I am looking for..._

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

Where there was fire, ashes remains ... 3  
My heart can't take much drama.  
I imagine that Nanaka's heart also was in a messy state...

So!  
As I said in the beginning, we are totally up for Discussions! insights and thoughts...  
Thanks so much for the Comments, Kudos, and Likes!  
We remind you that both Authors can be found on Twitter or in my case (Misha) on Instagram as well with hot and crazy doodles! ( Mishaworks & NylundSarah)

That's it, See you in June! (ŐωŐ人)  
And stay SAFE!


End file.
